El Rey León y la Oveja Negra
by AnJuDark
Summary: Edward, un aventurero príncipe del S. XII, es hechizado y enviado a Forks del 2010. Aventuras y muchas risas habrá mientras nuestro noble caballero conoce a Isabella, una sarcástica chica que no cree en cuentos de hadas. OCC. AU. ExB, JxA, RxEm. AH
1. Y todo empieza con un estúpido Hechizo

**Summary: **Edward, un aventurero príncipe del S. XII, es hechizado y enviado a Forks del 2010. Aventuras y muchas risas habrá mientras nuestro noble caballero conoce a Isabella, una sarcástica chica que no cree en cuentos de hadas.

**Nota**: Los personajes no me pertenecen. Soy de la señora Meyer. Yo sólo los uso un poco para diversión mía y de los lectores.

**NA**: Antes de empezar, quiero agradecerles el que hayan entrado para darse la oportunidad de leer una más de mis ocurrencias. También quiero dar las gracias a mi estimadísima Riona que me ha ayudado con los diálogos (vamos, soy pésima para escribir usando el "vosotros". Sin esta mujer, estoy segura que este capítulo hubiera sido una vasca) En fin, gracias Riona por todo ^^ (Y aprovecho para informarles que es una autora espectacular :-P) Vale, vale, volviendo al tema. Les presento mi nueva "creación" que espero les agrade y les haga pasar un buen momento. Aparecerán todos la mayoría de los personajes y, como acostumbro en la mayoría de mis historias, habrá un poco de cada parejita (me refiero a Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie y, por supuesto, Edward y Bella) Aunque la historia girará más en torno a BellaxEdward. También aclaro que no es ninguna adaptación (aunque este primer capítulo puede ser un "rebuscado", prometo que la historia tendrá un toque diferente o, al menos, eso espero) Bueno, creo que ya me extendí, mejor dejo que lean y se creen su propia opinión ^^. Un saludo y, una vez más, gracias. AnjuDark

**El Rey León y la Oveja Negra.**

**Introducción:**

**Todo Comienza con un Estúpido Hechizo.**

En un reino muy lejano, en donde las torres de los castillos se elevaban hasta topar con el cielo, los dragones se escondían en las cuevas, las hadas luchaban contra las brujas y los príncipes rescataban princesas, vivía Edward Anthony Masen de Voltarie.

De ojos verdes y mirada sagaz, era el príncipe más apuesto que podía habitar aquellos lares; gallardo, alto y valiente, siempre permanecía a la espera de nuevas aventuras que lo llevarían a tomar su negro corcel para cabalgar a toda velocidad por los frondosos bosques, hasta llegar a su objetivo: Una dulce y hermosa damisela que se arrojaría a sus brazos en cuanto la rescatase de un cruel destino...

-¡Alteza, Alteza! ¡Vuestro padre os reclama, Alteza!

La voz del sirviente le despertó de su sueño. Edward abrió los ojos, lentamente, con suma pereza. Revolviéndose entre las espesas sábanas de su lecho, el cual estaba adornado por una rubia y desnuda mujer que dormía a su costado.

-¿Qué sucede?

-¡Hay intrusos en el castillo, Alteza! ¡Hay intrusos que solicitan la presencia de Vuestra Merced en el Salón del Trono!

El príncipe suspiró con desgana. Aquello era el colmo. ¿Y ahora qué ocurría? ¡Era apenas de madrugada! Aún así, se calzó sus prendas y le indicó al apresurado muchacho que enseguida se presentaría.

La joven doncella se despertó en ese momento.

-Mi príncipe, ¿a qué se debe tanto apremio?

-Mi padre me solicita de manera urgente.

-¿Vuestro padre? ¿Acaso ya es conocedor el Rey de nuestra relación? No sabía que nuestro compromiso iba a ser anunciado tan rápido... No creo estar preparada para ser una princesa.

_Y otra vez con lo mismo,_ suspiró él con frustración.

-Mi padre no sabe de lo nuestro, Jessenia.

-Alteza, mi nombre es Jessica – corrigió la muchacha.

Él frunció los labios. Era pésimo para los nombres y siempre solía cometer el mismo error.

-Pero, mi preciosa dama, ¿Qué importan los títulos cuando vuestro rostro sigue siendo el mismo adorable escenario de ángeles que adornan el cielo?

Sabía que eso nunca fallaba. Sólo era necesario agregar una pequeña sonrisa retorcida y ella dejaría de discutir para aceptar todas sus condiciones.

Ahh... Sí. El príncipe Edward amaba rescatar doncellas de los peligros del bosque para poder pasar las noches con ellas. Eran su delirio. Su pasión. Y es que, ¿para qué malgastar el tiempo con una sola, cuando podía tener varias a la vez?

-Entonces, mi pequeña doncella, ¿es importante un simple nombre o no? – insistió, con voz persuasiva, paseando la punta de sus dedos sobre la suave mejilla femenina.

-N-no... Por supuesto que no.

-Bien – acordó él – Ahora, si me lo permitís, iré a averiguar para qué me llama mi padre. Vos, mientras tanto, podéis regresar a la cabaña del bosque.

-¿No me quedaré a vivir en vuestro castillo?

-No, no. ¿Para qué querría un alma libre, como la vuestra, permanecer recluida entre estas lujosas paredes?

-Pero pensé que viviríamos juntos... que me presentaríais ante vuestros padres y nos casaríamos... y tendríamos muchos hijos.

Edward luchó arduamente para no hacer un gesto raro que, sabía, lastimaría el sensible corazón de la muchacha. Pero vaya que si fue una tarea complicada de llevar a cabo. Y es que, con sus apenas dieciocho años cumplidos, el matrimonio y todo ese tipo de compromisos pesados le erizaban la piel.

Un violento toque de nudillos, llamando a la puerta, le salvó.

-¡Alteza, Alteza! ¡Daos prisa por favor! ¡Es urgente que acudáis con vuestro padre!

-Enseguida voy – anunció, dándole un ligero beso a Jessica sobre su frente y saliendo a grandes zancadas de la enorme habitación. Al abrir la puerta, se encontró con el joven vasallo y le indicó – Acompaña a la señorita a las afueras del castillo y asegúrale que pronto iré a verla.

Su promesa era cierta. De todas las damas que había rescatado, a ni una sola había abandonado. Las frecuentaba cada poco y ellas, con el tiempo, aprendían a conformarse con eso.

¿Quién decía que los príncipes tenían que ser perfectos? Edward era guapo, ágil y valiente, pero tenía corazón de condominio. No era el típico hombre que dejaba de lado a las mujeres después de haberlas llevado a la cama, pero si el bien conocido hombre que decía poseer suficiente corazón para "amar" a todas.

Entró al Salón del Trono con pasos decididos y seguros, siendo recibido por un perturbable silencio.

-¿Me llamabais, Padre?

-Acércate, hijo – anunció el Rey Carlisle.

Edward obedeció, inquietado por todas las miradas que sentía posadas sobre sus hombros. Pero lo que más fuerte le pegó fue ver el rostro de su madre que era la viva imagen de la angustia.

-¿Qué sucede?

-La señorita Heidi de Artomesi, hija del Marqués Aro de Artomesi, ha venido al castillo, exigiendo verte.

El muchacho repasó una y otra y otra vez el complicado nombre de la chica, sabiendo, desde el principio, que sería inútil.

_Heidi Artomesi. Heidi Artomesi. Heidi Artomesi... _

-Lo siento Padre, pero no recuerdo conocerla...

Un sonoro llanto le interrumpió y llamó su atención. Entonces, fijó su mirada en la chica que tenía al frente. Se acercó a ella, conmovido por su lamento, y, con un movimiento gentil de sus manos, despejó el húmedo rostro para verle mejor.

¡Ah! Entonces recordó. Pegó un brinco hacia atrás, de manera inconsciente, al tener claro las imágenes del pasado. La chica clavó su azul mirada en él. El odio más intenso bañaba sus pupilas.

-¿La conoces, Hijo? – preguntó el Rey

-¡Claro que la conoce! – Contestó una colérica y gruesa voz – ¡Le partió el corazón a mi hija la primavera pasada!

Todos en el Salón giraron el rostro para ver al cabizbajo príncipe que, sin saber cómo, había quedado plantado justo a la mitad.

Oh, sí. Esa historia sería la única que, probablemente, jamás olvidaría. El cómo, esa mañana cuando había salido en busca de aventuras, el aclamado grito de una femenina voz le había llevado al interior de los oscuros espesos del bosque y ahí se había encontrado con la princesa más fea que haya podido ver en toda su vida.

Y es que su corazón era débil con las mujeres, pero existían sus pequeñas excepciones en el asunto. Excepciones que tenían el nombre de Heidi de Artomesi.

Aún así, como valiente caballero, la había salvado de manera heroica. ¡Ahora era cuando supo que lo mejor hubiera sido dejado atorada entre las lianas!

-¡Oh, Príncipe Anthony! – El chico hizo una mueca. ODIABA que le dijeran "Anthony" – ¡Pensé que vuestro corazón era puro y veraz al decir que me amabais!

-Pero yo nunca dije eso...

-¡Ah! – El rugido del viejo marqués le volvió a interrumpir – ¡¿Cómo osáis afirmar que las palabras de mi hija son una calumnia?!

-Con todo respeto, Excelencia. Os puedo asegurar que jamás le hablé de amor a vuestra hija. A lo único que me limité, fue a salvarla cuando su vida pendía de las raíces de un árbol _(literalmente)._

-¡Miente, Padre!

-¡Por supuesto que no miento! – Se defendió Edward y, efectivamente, él decía la verdad - ¡Quisiera creer que afirmáis tal despropósito impulsada por el despecho que sentís al rechazar yo la petición de matrimonio que me hicisteis...!

-¡Ahhh! – sí. Otra vez, fue atajado por el Marqués Artomesi – ¿Pero qué decís, muchacho insolente? ¡Os atrevéis a mancillar el honor de mi hija, diciendo que fue ella quien estaba dispuesta a entregarse a vos! ¡Vuestra blasfemia merece un castigo! ¡Lo exijo! Aunque puedo concederos una oportunidad que tomaréis si sois inteligente. Pedid disculpas humildemente y aceptad casaros con mi hija...

–¡Eso jamás!

Craso error. Los ojos del marqués enrojecieron ante la ira. La condena del Príncipe de Voltarie estaba firmada con sangre.

–¡Luciooo! ¿Dónde está Lucio?

– Excelencia, os pido, por favor, que os tranquilicéis y le permitáis a mi hijo expresar su versión de los hechos – intentó razonar el Rey Carlisle, de manera inútil, pues el marqués desgastaba su garganta llamando al viejo mago que apareció a los pocos segundos.

La Reina Esme corrió hacia Edward y lo cogió entre sus brazos, temiendo lo peor.

– Os advierto que si intentáis impedir que se cumpla mi castigo, vuestro reino tendrá que lidiar con el ataque de mis hombres. Así que, tenéis la oportunidad de escoged, Majestades. O es vuestro hijo quien repare semejante afrenta o se derramará sangre de gente inocente.

-Piedad, Excelencia. Es sólo un muchacho – suplicó la hermosa reina.

-Un muchacho sin razón, Majestad – bramó el marqués – ¡He investigado a vuestro hijo y tengo bien entendido que es un hombre de alma débil para los rostros femeninos! Por todos los alrededores, a orillas del bosque, en las cimas de las montañas, detrás de los lagos, tiene a mujeres esperando por él. Su nombre está impregnado en el corazón de toda doncella que se ha encontrado. Y no podrá Vuestra Merced contradecirme cuando me atreva a sostener que esa actitud no es digna de un heredero al trono.

– Pero es muy joven para morir... – susurró la Reina, con las lágrimas bañando sus ojos.

–¿Y quién ha dicho que él morirá?

–¿Ah, no? – se sorprendió Edward.

Eso hacía todo más fácil para él, que, desde hacía ya varios minutos, había elegido qué opción tomar. Y es que él podía ser todo lo anteriormente dicho, pero amaba a su familia y a su reino. Jamás permitiría que éstos expiaran sus faltas.

–¡No! La muerte no es ningún castigo – se justificó el viejo – Su pago por la falta de palabra al hablarle al corazón de una mujer, y, peor aún, por ser una de ellas mi adorada hija, será el exilio.

–¡¿El exilio?! – repitieron todos.

–¡Sí, el Exilio! Lucio lo mandará a tierras lejanas y desconocidas y jamás podrá regresar a este reino.

–¡Oh, por favor! ¡No!

–Esperad, Madre – interrumpió, llamando la atención de todos – Os suplico que no hagáis nada para impedir la voluntad del Marqués.

–Pero Edward...

–Os amo. A ti y a mi padre. A mi reino... Vosotros no tenéis la culpa de mis errores y, por lo tanto, no tenéis que pagar por ello.

– ¡Al fin algo coherente! Pensé que carecíais de cerebro.

Edward ignoró las despectivas palabras del carcamal y besó la frente de su madre.

–Lucio, ¡empieza con el ritual! Manda a este mequetrefe lejos de aquí.

El mago comenzó a decir las palabras de un conjuro y el pánico abordó a cada uno de quienes se encontraban en la estancia.

-¡Un hada! – Exclamó entonces una inesperada voz. – ¿Dónde hay un Hada Madrina?

–¿Hada Madrina?

–¡Sí! ¡Necesitamos una para que contrarrestare el hechizo!

Todas las miradas que le fueron dedicadas al enorme muchacho que acababa de aparecer, en medio de grandes zancadas, estaban cargadas de apática incredibilidad.

– Emmett, las Hadas Madrinas sólo cuidan a las _princesas _– recordó Edward

_¡Maldición! _

– Podrá no haber un Hada Madrina para ti, primo, pero, ¿Quién ha dicho que no puedes tener un Hado Padrino?

Edward se lamentó por haber abierto la boca. Ahora, realmente estaba perdido. Más que perdido, estaba acabado, muerto... pisoteado. ¿En qué momento había entrado Emmett a esa sala?

-¡No os preocupéis, Tía, he ideado un plan para que nuestro príncipe no sucumba ante las maldades de este hombre! ¡Yo desharé el conjuro, transformándolo en otro mucho más conveniente!

– Emmett, ¿Qué haces aquí? ¡Tú no sabes nada de magia! – exclamó el atormentando muchacho, mientras el hechizo seguía siendo invocado por el viejo mago y una espesa neblina comenzaba a bañar sus pies.

–Tal vez no tengo los mismos conocimientos de un gran hechicero – reconoció el fornido príncipe, con gesto apenado – pero creo que algo podré hacer para que tengas una manera de regresar con nosotros.

–¡Si él regresa, será únicamente para ir a la horca!

–Eso sólo pasaría si, por algún motivo, llegase a pisar las tierras de vuestro reino, Excelencia – recordó Carlisle

– Emmett, por favor, haz lo que puedas para salvarlo – pidió la desesperada reina, al ver que la neblina comenzaba a cubrir las rodillas de su hijo

El chico asintió y, tocando el hombro de Edward (que tembló de miedo por lo que se le fuera a ocurrir a su primo), comenzó a decir, con voz exageradamente seria.

_No, por favor, no..._

-Edward Anthony Masen de Voltarie, irás a una era desconocida, sí, efectivamente. Pero, en lugar de quedarte atrapado en ella, podrás regresar a tu hogar justo en el momento en que te le declares, sinceramente, a una hermosa doncella y ella te responda de igual manera y con el mismo sentimiento...

_¿Pero qué __diantres.__..?_

–¿Qué has dicho?

–Sin tantas palabras, que tendrás que encontrar al "Amor Verdadero"

–De todos los malditos hechizos que hay para contrarrestar un embrujo ¿Tenías que elegir precisamente el que pone como condición que me tengo que _"ENAMORAR"?_

–Todas las Hadas hacen lo mismo, ¿por qué yo no?

Edward puso los ojos en blanco. Su frustración era tanta, que apenas sí se daba cuenta que la espesa bruma ya le cubría hasta el pecho.

–Falta poco – susurró alguien.

Emmett salió corriendo y regresó casi al segundo después.

–Lleva esto contigo, primo – recomendó, mientras alargaba su mano para que éste tomara una bolsa llena de monedas de oro, un morral con agua y pan y una espada, así como una pequeña piedra en forma de triangulo.

–¿Y esta piedra qué?

–Es el objeto que reaccionara cuando el conjuro se haya roto. Ella misma te traerá de vuelta.

–¿Por qué una piedra? – exigió saber él.

–No lo sé. Tú... solo llévala y guárdala bien.

Edward suspiró con resignación. ¿Por qué se preocupaba? Seguramente el supuesto sortilegio de su primo ni siquiera surtiría efecto... La neblina le envolvió por completo. Emmett sostuvo su mano y le dio un apretón, antes de que sintiera los parpados pesados y las rodillas sin fuerzas.

Y así fue como nuestro joven príncipe cayó en un profundo letargo, sin saber siquiera que su cuerpo ya yacía en otra época, en la cual, todo daría comienzo...


	2. Encuentro con una ¿damisela?

**Capítulo 2: Encuentro con una... ¿Damisela?**

**EDWARD POV**

Me desperté remisamente, temeroso a abrir los ojos, pues sabía que, al hacerlo, encontraría una nueva realidad. "Vamos, ¿Qué tan malo puede ser?" me alenté. Suspiré valerosamente, con esa forma digna de mí, y despejé mis pupilas.

Una mueca extraña, de disgusto, cruzó por mi rostro y chasqueé la lengua. "Qué horrible cielo". Estaba más gris que la armadura oxidada de un caballero. Pareciera como si fuera a llover.

Me incorporé lentamente de la tierra húmeda, con la espalda un poco adolorida, y viajé mi vista alrededor. Mis cejas se enaltecieron al ver que me encontraba completamente rodeado de frondosos árboles y pinos, que goteaban las aguas cristalinas que bañaban sus hojas. Ladeé la cabeza un poco a la izquierda, interesado y temeroso. No había nadie alrededor. Estaba prácticamente solo.

¿Me habrían desterrado a un Reino completamente deshabitado?, temí, ¿Sería ese mi castigo, el permanecer toda mi vida en manos de la soledad, errando hasta ser un viejo acompañado solamente de su sombra?

Recargué mi espalda sobre un grueso árbol y mi desorientada mirada buscó alguna prueba que me demostrara todo lo contrario. Me sentí desesperado. ¿Qué iba a hacer? Empuñé mis manos y recordé que aún tenía la piedra que mi primo me había dado antes de abandonar el Reino. ¡Ah! ¡Ahora sus ocurrencias se presentaban como un anhelado recuerdo!

–Emmett – susurré, con melancolía. ¿Y si ya nunca le veía a él y a mi familia?

–¿Primo?

¡Ahh! Hasta podía escuchar su voz hablarme. Suspiré cabizbajamente, repitiéndome que un príncipe no debía de llorar por muy fuerte y fría que la tormenta le golpeara.

–¡Cielo Santo! ¡¿Pero qué me ha pasado?!

Fruncí el ceño. ¿Por qué seguía escuchando la voz de Emmett con tanta claridad? Aquello ya era extraño. El morral que llevaba colgado brincó, llamando mi atención. ¿Qué había ahí? Metí mi mano y, sin ver, palpé una pequeña masa saltarina, que extraje al instante.

Mis ojos se dilataron al divisar lo que en ellas había.

–¡¿Emmett?!

–¡¿Edward?!

Sí. Definitivamente, esa minúscula figura era él... Mi primo.

–¿Qué te sucedió? –Inquirí – Luces muy… pequeño.

–Lo sé – admitió el moreno, con gesto desconcertado y apenado – Hasta tengo alitas – señaló, agitando las dos ligeras y finas capas que salía de su espalda.

Reprimí una carcajada.

–Parece que has tomado el papel de "Hado Padrino" muy en serio – apunté, sin poderme contener.

Emmett me miró de manera venenosa.

–Lo siento – me disculpé, recobrando la seriedad – ¿A qué crees que se deba que tú...?

–Seguramente fue por el apretón que te di antes de que desaparecieras – contestó el moreno – ¿No crees que hubiera sido más sencillo decirme que te acompañara porque no puedes vivir sin mí? – agregó, tranquilizando mi consciencia, pues no me agradaba la idea de causar problemas a la gente que amaba.

–¿No estás molesto por verte obligado a estar lejos del Reino, en un lugar que ni si quiera intimamos?

–¡Bah! ¡Actúas como si no nos conociéramos desde niños! ¿Te tengo que recordar que mi pasión son las desconocidas aventuras?

–Pero ahora tú estás en esta forma...

–El ser pequeño y tener alas debe tener sus ventajas – interrumpió, desinteresadamente.

Sonreí, agradecido con aquel joven a quien veía como un hermano. Entonces recordé un importante detalle.

–Si estás aquí, eso significa que, tal vez, tu conjuro haya funcionado, ¿no?

Emmett asintió –Es muy probable, habría que averiguarlo.

–¿Cómo?

–Lo primero que debemos hacer es investigar en qué reino estamos, con qué tipo de gente tratamos y buscar al soberano de estas tierras para solicitar su ayuda.

Asentí, completamente de acuerdo, y, después de depositar a Emmett en su morral, comencé a avanzar por aquel frondoso bosque, con las esperanzas renovadas y gran optimismo.

¡JA! ¡Pobre iluso! Caminé hasta el cansancio y no hallé más que raídas y musgosas raíces de árboles. Ni una sola persona. Estaba ya abandonando los ánimos cuando lo escuché: a aquel grito suplicante que pedía ayuda.

–¡Jake! ¡Suéltame, me estás lastimando!

Ignoré la forma tan extraña de hablar y comencé a correr, siendo fielmente guiado por el femenino clamor que, ahora más que nunca, me resultaba especialmente mágico. Sonreí, mientras mis pies esquivaban los obstáculos que aparecían en el camino. ¡Ni pensar que hacía poco creí estar en un sitio completamente aburrido! ¡Había que mirarme ahora! Corriendo al encuentro de mi preciosa damisela – que, por cierto, si el hechizo de Emmett resultaba ser cierto, sería quien nos regresaría a nuestro amado Reino.

Ahh... Ya casi podía mirarla, sentir su dulce olor, presenciar su melancólica y atrayente mirada, que me enamoraría al instante. Si. Todo estaría perfecto después de este pasional encuentro que el destino nos había deparado para estar ella y yo, juntos, para siempre...

Detuve mi marcha al llegar al nacimiento de los gritos. Mis pupilas se dilataron al ver a la enorme bestia peluda que aplastaba – y cubría por completo – a la doncella que gemía por auxilio. Jamás había visto algo tan monstruosamente similar en toda mi vida. Era peor que un dragón o cualquier otro ser. La adrenalina bombeó mi sangre, desenvainé la espada y la agité por el viento, con gesto valiente y heroico.

–¡Deteneos, bestia del mal! – exclamé. La enorme masa de pelos se giró para verme y gruñó en mi dirección.

Sabía que no tenía tiempo. Debía atacar inmediatamente. Era muy probable que la señorita se encontrara lastimada, esperando a que yo la recogiese entre mis brazos para sanar sus heridas con dulces besos. Corrí entonces – motivado por esta afable ensoñación – con el filo de mi espada apuntando directamente hacia el enemigo; sin embargo, cuando apenas había dado tres pasos, "algo" se interpuso en mi camino.

–¡¿Pero qué te pasa, animal?!

¡Oh! ¡Esa voz! Era la misma melodía que me había llevado hasta ahí... Pero... ¿Qué era lo que tenía al frente? Esa mujer de cabello trigueño – y las ropas que portaba – no parecía ser una D.E.P (Damisela En Peligro) Es más, ¿por qué se encontraba sosteniendo una piedra?

La bestia salvaje gruñó otra vez (Con mucha más fuerza), haciéndome reaccionar.

–Moveos, por favor – pedí, preocupado – no temáis por mí. Estaré bien en cuanto aniquile a esta criatura...

–¿Aniquilar a esta "_criatura_"? – Explotó la castaña – ¿Me podrías explicar por qué quieres matar a _mi_ PERRO?

_Su_ perro...

–¿Acaso no estáis en peligro?

–No – contestó ella, con obviedad – Estaba jugando con mi mascota, no creo que a eso se le pueda considerar peligroso.

Bajé la espada; desconcertado.

–¿Quién eres? – me preguntó, observándome con recelo.

Sonreí, antes de presentarme.

–Soy el Príncipe Edward Anthony Masen de Voltarie

..

..

_Bien..._

La castaña sabía lo que tenía que hacer en ese tipo de casos. Asintió, dándole la razón con una forzada sonrisa amable, dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar lejos de ahí.

–¡Esperad! ¡Esperad, por favor!

Apretó el paso, pero, gracias a su "hábil destreza", no pasó mucho tiempo para ser alcanzada.

–¿Qué quieres? – exigió saber, intentando lucir agresiva. ¿Y si era un psicópata? ¡Sabía que no debía adentrarse tanto al bosque!

–Preciso de vuestra ayuda. Sois la única persona que he encontrado desde que llegué a este lugar – contestó él, de manera atropellada, atormentado.

Y es que todo era tan anormal que hasta comenzaba a sentirse asustado. Y no era para menos, empezando con esa mujer que no lucía como una (pero era una) y secundando con aquel animal, que no era bestia (Pero que sí parecía una bestia). ¿Cómo no podían considerar como un monstruo a esa... _cosa_ que gruñía y babeaba todo el tiempo? Además, estaba la forma de hablar que esa muchacha tenía. Jamás antes se habían dirigido a él de una manera tan... irreverente. ¿Acaso no era obvio que era de Sangre Real? ¡Nada más había que mirar sus ropas, su porte... o algo!

–Lo siento, pero yo no te puedo ayudar...

–Claro que podéis – tajó firmemente. Ya había soportado suficientes desplantes – Tenéis que hacerlo porque soy un príncipe y, por lo que aprecio, vos no sois más que una plebeya.

Una vocecita interior le advirtió de su error, al ver cómo el rostro de la castaña se enrojecía y sus manos apretaban la piedra, al mismo tiempo que sus pupilas adquirían un brillo despiadado.

¿Estaría pensando en agredirle? Quizá sí. Después de todo, ella no parecía tener ni el más mínimo miramiento por él. Era como si no hubiera creído el título de su nobleza. La situación era desesperante. El silencio se levantaba entre ambos – solo la bestia peluda no había dejado de gruñir en su dirección – Tal vez necesitaba explicarse mejor, en lugar de exasperarse.

Respiró hondo, implorando por que la piedra no se incrustara, de un momento a otro, en alguna parte de su cabeza.

–De acuerdo, acepto vuestras disculpas – dijo. Estaba empezando bien ¿no? Se estaba comportando como un soberano piadoso y comprensivo, ¿Qué más pedía la muchacha? – y, pese a vuestro ofensivo comportamiento, estoy dispuesto a daros una nueva oportunidad para que me sirváis. Es más –agregó, al notar que su elocuencia, fuera de tener un efecto positivo, estaba ocasionando que el rostro de la castaña se encendiera aún más – prometo que os gratificaré en cuanto esté de regreso en mi reino. Sé que es extraño; pero permitidme explicaros – sus palabras se enredaban en su lengua de tan rápido que hablaba – Fui hechizado, gracias a un malvado marqués, solo porque no accedí a casarme con su hija. Su brujo me mandó a estas tierras, estoy condenado a vagar por ellas y nunca volver; pero mi primo, el príncipe Emmett, asegura haber cambiado el hechizo y, ahora, se supone debo encontrar a una mujer a quien ame y me corresponda, para que esta maldición se anule y pueda regresar a mi reino, con mi familia... Por favor, ¡ayudadme!– soltó, con el último aliento que le restaba a su apremiado discurso – os aseguro que seréis recompensada.

–¡Es más! – Recordó – para convenceros de que mis palabras son ciertas, os presento a mi primo. Él, desgraciadamente, también se encuentra sufriendo las consecuencias de este desdichado hechizo, pues miradlo – se lo enseñó, exagerando en lamento, pero Emmett había quedado profundamente dormido desde hacía ya varios minutos (aletargado por todo su discurso) y se mostraba más bien como un muñequito muy bien elaborado – su cuerpo se ha reducido a este minúsculo tamaño cuando él, fácilmente, doblegaba mi grosor y estatura. – ¿Ahora me creéis, verdad?

El perro ladró.

Hubo un momento de incomodo mutismo antes de que la castaña se obligara a sonreír y asentir, inspeccionando, por segunda vez y con mayor detenimiento, las ropas que portaba.

"_¿Qué hice yo para encontrarme con este enfermo?" _– se lamentó mentalmente.

Y es que ese chico estaba más que chiflado. Pero perder la calma podía ser peligroso, había que recordar que tenía una espada en mano. Lo mejor era seguirle la corriente.

–¿Me ayudaréis? – insistió él, con una sonrisa esperanzada. Ella no pudo evitar respingar. Estaba asustada, debía admitirlo. Ni en sus más desvariados sueños se imaginó el encontrarse con un psicópata mata perros con delirios de príncipe de la edad media.

–S-sí – contestó al fin. Ocultando sus manos para que él no notara el temblor de éstas –Veréis, yo no puedo ser de mucha ayuda; pero os llevaré a un lugar en donde os auxiliarán...

–¿Un castillo?

–¡Si! – Asintió ella, sabía que a ese tipo de personas había que darles siempre la razón – Un castillo. Venid – se sentía como estúpida tratando de hablar de esa misma y extraña manera – tenemos que darnos prisa, me imagino que vuestra "Alteza" estará _muy_ cansado de viajar a través del tiempo y el espacio...

Edward casi juró que aquel brumoso cielo se iluminaba por un instante. Metió a Emmett en su morral y siguió los pasos de la castaña.

–¿Podéis decidme vuestro nombre? – preguntó, mientras caminaban, para romper el tormentoso silencio que, de nuevo, se había alzado entre ambos.

–Bella...

–Bella – repitió – ¿Hay doncellas en este reino? Digo, aparte de vos.

–Eh... Sí... ¡No os imagináis cuántas!

–¿Y todas se encuentran vestidas con este tipo de prendas?

–Eh... no, no. Ellas lucen hermosos vestidos...

_¡Menos mal!_

–Hemos llegado – anunció la castaña.

Edward alzó la mirada y frunció el ceño al descifrar la extraña caligrafía dorada que adornaban a una inmensa muralla blanca.

–Centro... Psiquiátrico... de... Forks – leyó lentamente – ¿Qué es eso?

**..**

**Segundo capítulo, cortito, pero sigue siendo introductorio. Gracias por la bienvenida, me alegra que les gustara. Muchas gracias a Riona por seguir ayudándome con el "vos". Te extrañamos T_T. En fin, me voy. Se cuidan y nos leemos pronto**.


	3. Proposiciones Indecorosas

**Capítulo 3: Proposiciones Indecorosas…**

**Bella Swan.**

—¡Esto es inexcusable! – Escupieron en mi dirección – ¡Sois una insolente! ¡Si estuviera en mi reino os mandaría al calabozo!

Puse los ojos en blanco y bostecé. Escuchar a ese tipo estaba resultando más que aburrido.

—¡Osada!

—Primo, tranquilízate –fijé mi mirada en la pequeña criatura que se encontraba en el hombro del loco ese y que había despertado justo un segundo antes de que lo entregara al centro psiquiátrico.. Parecía un muchacho, sólo que era demasiado pequeño y tenía dos ridículas alas – mi gentil doncella – voló hasta quedar frente a mis ojos. Hice viscos para apreciarle mejor – Por favor, escúchanos. No os intentamos aceros daño. Sólo os pedimos vuestra ayuda. Estamos perdidos y, como podéis comprobar, las palabras de mi primo son ciertas. Un malvado marqués nos ha hechizado, mandándonos lejos de nuestro reino. ¿Acaso no os parece prueba suficiente mi deplorable condición?

Le dediqué otra mirada y después volví a examinar al joven que se encontraba sentado en una roca, vistiendo una extensa capa negra sobre su sencillo, pero peculiar, vestuario de manta obscura y recargando su barbilla sobre el mango de su espada.

Parpadeé.

—Estoy soñando – musité al fin

—¿Un sueño? – repitió el moreno

—Una pesadilla – confirmé, convencida de ello. Me empecé a carcajear

—¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué os reís?

—¿Es que acaso os estáis burlando de nosotros? – exigió saber el "príncipe" de ojos verdes.

Le miré con el más puro de los escarnios.

—¿Qué estás esperando, eh? – le pregunté

—¿Esperando? ¿A qué os referís? – se confundió

—¿No te vas a convertir en _Mickey Mouse_?

Volví a carcajearme. Él torció el rostro.

—Os advierto, jovencita – me apuntó con un dedo – Cuida tus palabras. Desconozco quién sea el señor Mickey Mouse, pero no os permito que me comparéis con él.

Recuperé la seriedad y, tras examinar tres segundos más la sensatez de su rostro, caí en la cuenta. No… desgraciadamente, no estaba soñando. Por muy ridículo, poco posible y loco que pareciera, ambos tipos eran cien por ciento REALES. ¿Asombroso? ¡Para nada! No me interesaba, en absoluto, vincularme con dos seres que parecían haber sido extraído de un estúpido cuento de hadas.

—Por vuestra expresión, deduzco que finalmente nos has creído – habló el moreno con alas.

—S-si – tartamudeé

—¡Al fin! – exclamó el otro muchacho

Le dediqué una mirada asesina; pero, en lugar de seguir discutiendo con él, preferí dar media vuelta y marcharme

—¿Pero qué hacéis? – me alcanzó sin dificultad.

—Irme a casa, ¿Qué más? – contesté.

—No podéis hacer eso – se plantó y me bloqueó el paso.

Empuñé las manos. Ya había soportado suficiente. ¿Qué esperaba él? ¿Qué me dejara impresionar por algo que, para cualquiera, resultaría ser una experiencia mágica? ¡Una mierda, mejor! Odiaba los cuentos de hadas y todo lo relacionado con ellos. Odiaba a Walt Disney, a los hermanos Grimm, a las absurdas historias en las que todo se soluciona por un _**"milagro de amor"…**_ Y por nada, POR NADA, ayudaría a un estúpido y arrogante príncipe perdido en el tiempo.

—Muévete – ordené. No lo hizo, así que recurrí a mi última y más fiable opción – ¡¡Jakee!!

Y mi fiel amigo no tardó en lanzársele, tirándole al suelo y atrapándole entre las patas. Estaba a punto de echarme a correr (aunque lo más probable es que no hubiera avanzado más de unos siete metros), para cuando noté que algo había salido volando de entre sus ropas y se regaba por la tierra.

Mi mirada se dilató.

—¿Oro? – sí, lo era. Mucho oro…

Bueno, dicen que para la vida siempre hay excepciones, ¿no?

..

..

..

—Vivís en una cabaña, he de imaginar – dijo Edward, mientras caminaba detrás de la huraña muchacha que les guiaba.

—Imaginas mal – sisearon en su dirección. Hizo una mueca, ¿Y ahora qué había hecho? Parecía que todo le ofendía… _Amargada_.

—¿Entonces? ¿Trabajas en un castillo?

La castaña frenó sus pasos y le encaró con violencia, empuñando las manos a sus costados. Otra vez, una vocecita interior le advirtió "Si dices una sola palabra más, te golpeará", así que calló y permaneció quieto.

—Ya te dije que aquí no hay castillos. Vivo en algo que se llaman departamentos – le explicaron

—¿Departamentos?

Ambos extraños jóvenes lucían confundidos. Bella resopló, alzando en el acto un mechón de cabello

—Dentro de poco sabrán de qué les hablo

—¿Vivís sola? – quiso saber Edward

—No – contestó – vivo con unos amigos.

Se mordió los labios con nerviosismo. ¿Qué dirían Jasper y Rosalie ante todo esto? El primero no le preocupaba tanto, era gentil y bondadoso; pero Rosalie, su hermana, era una chica de carácter difícil. No creía que se tomara tan bien la noticia de que dos extraños, provenientes de una época muy pasada, estarían viviendo por algún tiempo con ellos. La única esperanza que tenía para no terminar muerta era tener el tiempo necesario para explicarle la enorme suma de oro que estaban dispuestos a darle si lograban revertir aquel hechizo que les mantenía atados a Forks.

Echó una discreta mirada a la bolsita que colgaba del cinturón de tela de aquel engreído príncipe. Con tal suma de dinero, seguramente podrían comprar una casa, pagar estudios y hasta cambiar sus viejos instrumentos de música por unos nuevos y mejores. Sí… valía la pena soportarlos por todo eso.

—¿Es que aquí no hay más que árboles? – le preguntó el muchacho de ojos verdes.

—No pensaba llevarte por las avenidas principales – explicó, mientras le miraba de arriba hacia abajo, con insultante obviedad – Aunque no lo creas, aquí no es muy "común" ver a un tipo vestido como tú. Y mucho menos portando una espada y hablando de esa manera tan… "única" que tú tienes.

No sabía por qué… pero Edward se sintió ofendido.

—Hemos llegado – anunció la castaña – ¡Date prisa! Métete ahí

Edward no movió ni un solo pie. Aquella pequeña puerta de acero no le daba ni la más mínima confianza. Y todo empeoró cuando ésta se abrió y apreció el diminuto espacio que había dentro.

—¿Qué sucede?

—¿Aquí vivís?

La morena casi quiso llorar de desesperación

—Claro que no, ¡Esto es un elevador! Tenemos que meternos ahí para llegar al departamento.

Finalmente, el príncipe accedió. Las puertas se cerraron y, ¡Pum! El piso "se movió". Inmediatamente, desenfundó la espada y optó una posición de ataque.

—Hay que tener cuidado ¡Esté lugar está hechizado! – Juró – Puedo sentir presencias extrañas a mí alrededor. No os mováis…

Un golpe sobre su cabeza le silenció.

—Presencias extrañas – repitió Bella –Aquí no existe nada de eso. ¡Envaina esa espada ahora mismo! – ordenó y la expresión de su rostro no le dejó otra opción a Edward, quien, como perrito regañado, accedió de inmediato.

Las puertas del elevador se abrieron en ese instante. Bella dio un paso hacia el frente y, con una fría mirada, le indicó que hiciera lo mismo.

—Esta mujer me da miedo – confesó el príncipe a su primo que venía colgado sobre su hombro.

Emmett asintió, completamente de acuerdo.

Otra puerta, mucho más grande, pero no por eso menos extraña, fue abierta ante sus ojos.

—Esté es un departamento – señaló Bella – Esperen un momento aquí, mientras que yo…

—¿Ves esto, Emmett? – preguntó Edward, asombrado, ignorándola con facilidad, pasando a su lado, fascinado con cada insignificante rincón de la pequeña estancia – Jamás había contemplado cosas tan insólitas como estas…

—¡Un momento! – le frenó ella – Aún no pueden pasar…

—¿Por qué no? – exigió saber él. ¿Desde cuándo las puertas se cerraban ante la presencia de un Sangre Real?

—Te dije que no vivía sola… Tengo que hablar antes con mis amigos para explicarles quiénes son…

—¿Bella? – interrumpió una voz tranquila y masculina, justo detrás de ella.

La castaña palideció

—¿Sucede algo? ¿Quién es este muchacho que te acompaña?

Lentamente, dio media vuelta. Fijó sus brillantes ojos color chocolate en el joven de cabellos color miel y su corazón se aceleró de inmediato.

—Jasper, yo… - tosió un poco para recuperar el habla – Este… bueno, la historia que te voy a contar puede que te parezca un poco ilógica; pero te juro que no estoy loca. Verás, los chicos que miras aquí son… personas de otra época que han sido enviados a Forks y necesitan de nuestra ayuda para regresar a su mundo repleto de dragones, brujas y ese tipo de cosas épicas…

—¿Chicos? – repitió Jasper, con curiosidad – ¿Y quién es el otro?

—Ah, bueno, es que el otro… El otro es un poco….pequeño.

—Permítame presentarme, caballero – intercedió Edward – Soy el príncipe Edward Anthony Masen de Voltarie y este es mi primo, el principe Emmett Lincourt de Macath… ¿Eh? – parpadeó, confundido – ¿Dónde está Emmett?

Bella jadeó al notar que el aludido no se encontraba por ahí.

—¿A dónde se fue? – pidió saber, angustiada. ¿Y si Jasper creía que estaba loca?

—N-no lo sé… Estaba conmigo hace poco…

_¡Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! _

—¡Rose!

—¡Una damisela en peligro!

Susurraron Edward y Jasper al unísono, corriendo hacia el lugar de donde había provenido el escandaloso grito. Bella les siguió lo más hábilmente posible.

—Hermana, ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó Jasper al traspasar la puerta de la cocina.

—¡Una cucaracha! – Contestó la rubia de ojos azules, que sostenía entre las manos una pala para guisar – ¡Una cucaracha que vuela!

—¡Emmett! – Reconoció Edward al diminuto cuerpo embarrado contra la mesa – ¡Primo! ¿Qué te ha ocurrido? – lo único que tuvo como respuesta fue un lastimero gemido.

—¿Y él quién es? – inquirió la muchacha al verlo.

Bella tragó saliva antes de responder.

—Rose, aquello que acabas de aplastar… no es una cucaracha…

..

..

—Estás bromeando, ¿no? – Resopló Rosalie – ¿Cómo pretendes que yo crea que este... hombre es un príncipe de la edad media que, gracias a un hechizo, ha sido enviado a Forks?

—¿No te parece prueba suficiente de que el chico al que aplastaste en la cocina sea real?

La rubia enmudeció. No lo podía creer…

—Aún así… ¿Qué hacen aquí?

—Tienen una enorme bolsa de oro – explicó la castaña – Me han prometido que nos la darán si les ayudamos a regresar a su época.

—No me digas, para ello él tiene que encontrar al "amor verdadero"

—¡Exacto!

—Oh, por Dios – rió Rosalie – Esto está peor que un cuento barato de Walt Disney.

—Rosalie, por favor – suplicó Bella – hagamos el intento. Necesitamos ese dinero.

—¿Dices que es mucho?

—Haríamos maravillas con él – aseguró

—De acuerdo – accedió la rubia, tras pensarlo dos minutos, con un resignado suspiro – Pero, de una vez te advierto, no quiero problemas. Y tú te encargarás de casi todo, yo no tengo tiempo para resolverles la vida a los demás.

—Verás que sólo es cuestión de días. El tipo se ve que es un idiota, bastará con presentarle un par de chicas con poca ropa y te aseguro que creerá haberse enamorado. Así como todos los hombres.

—Más te vale – le advirtieron – El departamento es pequeño, apenas y cabemos Jasper tú y yo. No los quiero aquí después de haber pasado un mes, cuando mucho.

—De acuerdo – asintió, con solemnidad – un mes, ni un día más, ni un día menos.

..

..

..

**EDWARD POV**

—Tu… primo, ¿Cómo se encuentra? – preguntó el joven que se hacía llamar Jasper.

—Supongo que mejor. Es un hombre fuerte – aseguré, en un intento de rescatar la poca dignidad que le restaba.

¿Quién lo diría? Él aplastado por una mujer y confundido con un insecto.

—Así que… dices que vives en un lugar muy distinto a este

—Así es. Demasiado distinto, diría yo...

—Ey, tú – me interrumpieron – ven acá.

Aflojé la mandíbula, ofendido, ¿Quién se creía aquella chiquilla como para hablarme de esa manera? Aún así, no tuve el valor para ignorarla o contestarle como se merecía. Debía admitirlo, las mujeres de Forks eran aterradoras y agresivas.

—No le tengas miedo – me alentó Jasper (no quería ni imaginar cuál había sido mi expresión como para que él lo notara) – Parece un poco ruda, pero la verdad es que es una persona muy gentil.

—Creo que tenemos un concepto de gentileza muy distinto, amigo – declaré, mientras me ponía de pie y me dirigía hacia la castaña que me esperaba, cruzada brazos.

Me acerqué. Sus ojos se clavaron en mí durante tres minutos, examinándome con detenimiento de arriba hacia abajo. Luego, sin decirme nada, dio media vuelta y se internó en una pequeña habitación. Le seguí (algo en mí sabía que si no lo hacía lo pagaría muy caro). Llegamos a un lugar muy extraño…

—Debes darte un baño y quitarte esas ropas

La idea me parecía bien. Me sentía cansado y nada me haría mejor que lavar mi cuerpo con un poco de agua caliente. Asentí, totalmente de acuerdo.

—¿Qué me miras? – preguntó, al notar que no me movía.

—Estoy esperando – contesté, ¿Acaso no era obvio?

—¿Esperando a qué?

—A que me desvistas – mi sonrisa se desvaneció al ver la terrible y escalofriante expresión de su rostro.

¿Y ahora qué había hecho?

—¡Eres un maldito cerdo depravado!

Esas fueron las últimas palabras que escuché, antes de que algo se impactara contra mi cara y todo se volviera obscuro…

..

..

**Siento mucho la demora, de verdad que no he tenido nada de tiempo. ¿Qué les pareció este capítulo? Espero les haya gustado y haya compensando, un poco, la espera. Como ya muchas saben, la universidad apenas y me deja tiempo para entretenerme en otras cosas que no sean las tareas y exámenes. En fin, me tengo que ir. Gracias por todo. **

**Atte**

**Anju**


	4. Las Palabras de Shakespeare

**Capítulo 4: Las Palabras de Shakespeare no son tan Sabias como muchos Piensan.**

**..**

**Bella Swan.**

**.**

—No debiste haberle golpeado – me dijo Jasper – recuerda que no sabe nada de esta época. Sus costumbres han de ser muy diferentes a las de acá. Seguramente no lo hizo con el afán de ofenderte ni de aprovecharse de ti.

—No me importa – balbuceé, aún entumida por el trancazo que le había dado al morboso aquel – Que se vaya acostumbrando que aquí no es su reino encantado.

—Creo que no se le olvidará – el rubio soltó una risita – con semejante golpe, dudo mucho que se le olvide. Eres tan divertida, Bella.

Mis mejillas se encendieron al divisar su gentil sonrisa. Y una vergüenza gigantesca me invadió. ¡Qué tonta había sido! Actuar de esa manera tan violenta cuando Jasper estaba en casa. ¿Qué pensaría de mí? Que era una bruta, seguramente. Bajé la mirada y la centré en mis manos, quedándome sin habla; patéticamente embelesada por aquel joven que, desde niña, había sido mi único amor.

Jasper Hale. Ese era su nombre. Desde el primer momento en que le vi se había ganado mi corazón y, aunque siempre he tenido muy presente que jamás me mirará más que como una hermana pequeña, jamás me ha interesado nadie más. ¿Cómo? Si ninguno otro se le comparaba. Jasper era la clase de chico que toda mujer pudiera esperar. Guapo, amable, inteligente, culto, serio, responsable… No como la bola de inmaduros y púberos rondando allá afuera (o como el estúpido príncipe ese).

Dejé escapar un suspiró y mandé a mis sueños tontos lejos, a otro mundo. Yo no era una chica fantasiosa. Siempre evitaba ilusionarme. Aunque claro, el único capaz de despertar algún sentimiento de ilusión en mí era él, el hermano mayor de mi mejor amiga.

Desde que nuestros papás murieron, hemos vivido juntos en aquel departamento. Entre los tres, formamos una banda que suele tocar en algunos eventos nada importantes. Trabajamos y estudiamos para pagar la renta y tener qué comer cada semana. Jasper acaba de ingresar a la universidad para estudiar Filosofía, mientras que Rose y yo apenas cursamos el segundo año de la preparatoria.

Somos una familia poco convencional. Cada uno es extraño a su manera. Hasta mi mascota, Jake, es un canino exuberante. ¿Cómo es que hemos logrado vivir juntos por más de cinco años y sin habernos matado mutuamente? Fácil. No tenemos a nadie más, así que no nos queda de otra, más que soportarnos.

—Aquí tienes – la tranquila voz de Jasper me hizo respingar.

Fruncí el ceño al ver lo que me tendía

—¿Y esto? – pregunté

—Es la ropa que me pediste para tu nuevo amigo.

Oh, sí, era verdad. Me resultaba fácil olvidar que había adoptado a un príncipe del siglo XII.

—No es mi amigo – aclaré, mientras tomaba el par de pantalones y la playera y me ponía de pie.

—Como tú digas. –sonrió.

Me obligué a dar media vuelta y caminar. Tampoco estaba dentro de mis intenciones que Jasper se percatará de mis sentimientos hacia él.

Llegué al baño. El sonido del agua cayendo aún se escuchaba.

—¡Ey! – Hablé fuerte para que me oyera – Aquí te dejo lo que te vas a poner…

Enmudecí en el momento en que la cortina que cubría la parte de la ducha se abrió inesperadamente, dejando a mi vista "algo" que me hizo olvidar hasta mi nombre y edad.

—Disculpad ¿podríais ayudarme? ¿Cómo hago para que deje de llover?

..

..

..

_¡Pervertidooooooooo!_

El grito Bella hizo temblar el edificio entero y, segundos después, el príncipe volvió a recibir un golpe muy parecido al de hacía pocos segundos.

—¡¿Y ahora, se podría saber porqué me pegáis?! – exigió saber, cuando recuperó la visión y encontró a la castaña de espaldas hacia él.

—¡Ponte eso! – le señalaron con el dedo, sin mirarle – ¡Date prisa!

Edward bufó.

—¿Pero quién os creéis que sois, chiquilla, para darme ordenes y decirme que debo darme prisa?

La castaña alcanzó una escoba que se encontraba cerca

—¿Te dolió la fuerza mi mano, no? – Siseó – Apuesto a que, su "Alteza" no quiere probar la fuerza mi mano en combinación con otra arma.

El muchacho tragó saliva ruidosamente y no tuvo valor para seguir discutiendo. Sabía que esa mujer cruel no bromeaba. Cogió el par de prendas que le habían señalado y frunció el ceño al verlas.

—¿Qué es esto? – le dio vueltas por todos lados y no le halló forma alguna

—¡Póntelas! – le ordenaron con tal fuerza que, mágicamente, pudo vestirse sin problema alguno con los cortes tan extraños.

La castaña jadeó. Aquello era imposible… ¡En qué pensaba ese tonto al aparecer frente a ella así como Dios lo había traído al mundo! _Mi inocencia ha sido corrompida_, gimió mentalmente.

—¿Ya estás visible?

—¿Eh?, Si con eso os referís a si ya estoy vestido, entonces sí.

Se atrevió a dar media vuelta y comprobar con sus propios ojos que era verdad.

_Cielo santo_, la mandíbula se le aflojó al mirarlo. ¿Era el mismo? No lo parecía. Debía admitir que aquellos pantalones de mezclilla, en combinación con la playera negra, le sentaban muy bien.

—Hasta pareces gente normal – murmuró.

Edward hizo una mueca. Insistía en lo mismo: no sabía por qué, pero tenía la ligera sospecha de que cada palabra que la castaña le decía debería de tomarla como una ofensa.

— ¿Y mi primo? – quiso saber.

—Está durmiendo

—¿Aún no ha recobrado la conciencia?

—No… Pero no creo que se muera.

—_Gracias_ – replicó con sarcasmo, chasqueando la lengua.

Regresaron a la sala y tomaron asiento en ella, acomodándose frente a frente.

—Escúchame bien – dijo Bella – Desde hoy empezaremos a buscarte una novia.

—¿Una novia?

—La chica de la que te enamorarás – aclaró.—Vamos a salir. Pero debes de tener muy en cuenta que no puedes comportarte como estás acostumbrado. Trata de no hablar… ¿Sabes qué? Mejor no abras la boca para nada.

—¿No hablar? Pero… ¿Cómo me presentaré frente a las doncellas?

—Créeme – sonrió Bella de manera maliciosa – Lo último que querrás hacer con las mujeres que te voy a presentar será platicar. Ven – se puso de pie y lo guió hacia la salida – Ya es noche, así que vamo…

Pero apenas y se habían dado media vuelta, distrayéndose un poco, para cuando Edward había cogido su capa y espada.

—¡Quítate eso! – empuñó las manos, exasperada.

—¿Porqué?

—¡No puedes salir así!

—Pero…

—¡Tienes tres segundos para obedecerme!

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo – accedió Edward, siendo dueño de un frío escalofrío que le recorrió de pies a cabeza.

Ahora ya no le parecía tan buena idea haber pedido la ayuda de esa muchacha.

..

—¿Hermana?

—¿Qué pasa, Jasper?

—¿Cómo sigue aquel joven que casi matas en la cocina?

—¿Te refieres a la pulga?– contestó la rubia con desdén – No sé.

—¿Porqué no le vas a ver?

—No tengo ningún tipo de obligación – bufó ella.

—Hermana, fuiste tú quien lo dejó en ese estado – recordó Jasper con amabilidad.

La rubia puso los ojos en blanco, pero aún así, a regañadientes, se puso de pie y se dirigió hacia la habitación en donde habían dejado a Emmett descansando. La noche había llegado. Se detuvo un momento antes de abrir la puerta y encender las luces. Realmente, ¿Qué obligación era la que tenía? Lo había golpeado, sí, pero, ¿Cómo se iba a imaginar que esa cosa era un hombre en miniatura? ¡Por Dios! Aquello simplemente era ridículo.

_Solamente a Bella le pasan esas cosas_, pensó con resignación, mientras su dedo apretaba el interruptor de luz y alzaba la mirada…

_¡Kyaaaaaaaaa!_

Jasper respingó brevemente, pero no hizo más caso. Parecía ser que ese día Bella y Rose no podían hacer otra cosa más que gritar. Continuó leyendo su libro de poemas, sin imaginar que su hermana se encontraba pálida, pasmada y aturdida al hallarse, frente así, a un muchacho muy alto, vestido con extrañas ropas medievales.

—¡¿Quién eres y qué buscas aquí?! – exigió saber, mientras cogía una lámpara que se encontraba en el buró de al lado.

Emmett dilató la mirada al reconocerla. ¡Era ella! La misma salvaje que le había agredido en la cocina. _La recordaba más grande,_ pensó, dándose cuenta que ya no tenía aquella minúscula forma y había regresado a tu tamaño normal.

—¡Te he hecho una pregunta! – recordó Rose, tomando impulso para estamparle la lamparita de noche contra su cabeza.

_¡PLAST! _

—¡Ey! – intentó frenar él, pero fue imposible. Aquella mujer tenía más fuerza de la que aparentaba – ¡Esperad, os lo ruego!

_¡PUM!_ Otro golpe.

—Amable doncella, creedme que vuestra violencia es innecesari…

—¡Sal de aquí, bestia!

_¡PUM, PLAST!_

—Rose – llegó Jasper, al escucha los huecos y despiadados sonidos – ¿Qué pasa?

—¡Un extraño ha entrado a la casa!

—¿Un extraño? – el rubio de ojos azules miró hacia el suelo, hallando sobre él a un amoratado Emmett.

Frunció el ceño. Le resultaba muy conocido…

—Hazte un lado, Jazz – siseó Rosalie, impulsando hacia atrás la ya desgastada lámpara – ¡Ahora mismo acabo con él!

—No, espera – le frenó su hermano — ¿Acaso no eres tú el primo de Edward?

—Ex… Exacto – gimió el moreno.

..

Parpadeó numerosamente para aclarar su visión, al mismo tiempo en que una molesta punzada le recorría la cabeza. Le tomó más de cinco segundos el reconocer el lugar y recordar porqué se encontraba ahí. No es que tuviera mala memoria, pero tantos golpes habían logrado desorientarlo un poco.

—¿Ya te encuentras mejor?

Era Jasper.

Se puso de pie lentamente, sobándose las sienes.

—Sí, gracias…

Justo en ese momento entró Rosalie a la habitación, con un vaso de agua y una cajita blanca de extraña procedencia. Emmett palideció nada más al verla y se ocultó tras la espalda de Jasper.

—Por favor, no permitáis que se me acerque – pidió – Esta mujer es un demonio…

Grave error. A pesar de que sus palabras habían sido sólo un susurro, Rose las había logrado escuchar perfectamente.

—¿Qué has dicho?

Emmett tembló de pies a cabeza al apreciar aquella mirada maligna que le fue otorgada.

—Hermana, tranquilízate. Mira cómo tienes al pobre –señaló el rubio.

La muchacha bufó con insolencia

—Yo no tengo culpa alguna de lo que pase.

—¡Las únicas dos veces que os he visto me habéis agredido! – recordó Emmett.

—¿Y qué querías que hiciera? – libró – ¿Cómo iba a saber yo que podían existir cosas tan raras como tú? Eres un fenómeno.

—¡¿Fenómeno?! – Se ofendió – ¡Un momento, muchacha, no os permito que me habléis de esa manera tan irreverente! ¿Acaso no sabéis quién soy yo?

—¿El primo hermano de "Campanita"?*

..

..

**Bella Swan.**

Dejé escapar un suspiro mientras caminaba por las desoladas y obscuras calles de Forks, junto a él, no por comodidad, si no por seguridad. Lo que hace uno por una bolsa de oro, pensé, viendo aterrada aquel escenario que nunca antes había visitado.

—Hemos llegado – anuncié.

El muchacho frunció el ceño al divisar el lugar adornado por letreros con luces de neón.

—¿En dónde estamos? – preguntó con recelo. Seguramente temía que tratara de encerrarlo otra vez en un centro psiquiátrico.

—Estás en el paraíso – contesté, empujándolo hacia dentro del barato club nocturno – ¡Entra!

—¡¿Solo?!

—¡Claro! – ni de loca iba yo a poner un pie en ese lugar.

—Me niego – se plantó firmemente.

—¿Por qué no? – reté – ¿Te quieres enamorar, no? Aquí hay muchas mujeres dispuestas a darte amor.

—¿Lo decís en serio?

—Sí – lucía ya un poco más confiado, así que insistí – Compruébalo tú mismo, no te arrepentirás.

—Ummm… - no se movió ni un solo centímetro – ¿Y por qué no queréis acompañarme?

—Porque no lograrías tener intimidad

—¿Intimidad?

—¡Pasión, amor a "primera vista", encuentros imprevistos! – gemí, desesperada, ¿Cómo trabajaba la mente de este tipo? – Esas cosas que suelen pasar en las películas. _Y nunca en la realidad._

—¿Películas?

—¡Diooos! – Volví a gemir, jalándome los cabellos con mis dedos – ¡Eres increíble! ¡De acuerdo, te acompañaré! – me rendí, jalándolo del brazo e introduciéndolo al bendito club nocturno, repleto de mujeres semidesnudas danzando con movimientos lentos y sensuales sobre tarimas de madera.

¡Esto no podía fracasar! ¡Era el plan perfecto! Shakespeare no podía fallar al decir que "el amor entra por los ojos". Este príncipe no podía ser la excepción. Lo senté en uno de los sillones y me alejé lo más que pude. No quería ser una interrupción para su "momento mágico". Sin embargo, él se pegó a mí cuando una muchacha se le comenzó a acercar de manera sinuosa

—¿Qué es esto? – exigió saber.

—Una mujer, supongo –ironicé. ¿Por qué tenía esa cara de terror?

—¡¿Porqué tiene cadenas?!

_Oh…_

—Hola, guapo.

Ya era demasiado tarde para dar explicaciones. Me recorrí un poco hacia la derecha para no estorbar.

—Eh, Hola… ¿Señora?

Reprimí una risita. El tipo era un tonto.

—Ummm… Eres tímido. Me gustan los muchachos tímidos – declaró la morena de ojos grises, azotando las cadenas contra el suelo y haciéndonos respingar.

Alcé ambas cejas, sorprendida. Al parecer, "Su Alteza" tendría un encuentro salvaje aquella noche.

—Tienes unos ojos tan… atrayentes_. ¡G_rrrr!

—Gra-gracias… Pero, gentil doncella… - balbuceó él – no creo que sea propio de una dama acercársele así a un hombre.

Vi de reojo lo que sucedía. Pobre, comprendí su pavor pues la extravagante mujer se le había inclinado de tal manera que un par de grandes "atributos" amenazaban con asfixiarlo. _Naaa, nada más se está haciendo el decente_, le resté importancia, _todos son iguales._

—Oh, veo que vienes acompañado.

_¿Eh? _Volví la mirada. Los felinos ojos de la mujer me observaban con lujuria.

—No – sonreí ante el mal entendido – Yo…

—Un par de tortolos que buscan cosas nuevas para su relación – interrumpió, mientras tomaba asiento entre los dos y extendía una de sus manos para acariciarme el rostro – Entiendo. Las relaciones a veces suelen tornarse aburridas.

—No es lo que piensas…

—Vamos, cariño – se me acercó a tal grado que casi me besaba en los labios. Pegué mi espalda lo más que pude hacia la pared. ¡¿En qué momento había caído yo en esto?! – Las mujeres sumisas llegan a aburrir a los hombres.

—Ella no es sumisa – refunfuñó Edward – Siempre me golpea.

¡Mierda! ¿Por qué tenía que haber abierto la bocota? ¿Acaso no se daba cuenta en lo que nos estaba metiendo?

—Ummm, eres una gatita depravada – me ronroneó la morena.

Un frío sudor bajó por mi espalda.

—Yo-Yo sólo lo acompaño. Le estoy ayudando con algunos problemas que tiene. Ya sabes, necesita "amor" – expliqué de manera confidencial.

La morena me sonrió con travesura —Entiendo – y se volvió hacia él.

—Así que… problemas de impotencia.

—¡¿Qué?! – jadeó – ¿Pero qué le habéis dicho? – me exigió saber.

Sonreí abiertamente y me encogí de hombros —Nada malo.

—Suelo ser muy cariñosa con los enfermitos – comentó la mujer, mientras volvía a azotar las cadenas contra el suelo (Esta vez con mucha más energía)

—Realmente lo dudo – musitó él. ¿Era mi imaginación o "Su Alteza" estaba más pálido de lo habitual?

—Vamos, amor, no seas tímido…

—¡No, _No_, NOOO!

..

..

—Esto es… insólito – escupí, pasmada y confundida – ¿Me podrías explicar porqué saliste corriendo de ese lugar como si se te hubiera aparecido el demonio mismo? ¡Acabas de desaprovechar tu oportunidad! ¿Acaso no quieres regresar a tu época?

—Sí – contestó

—¿Entonces?

—¿Cómo pretendéis que me enamore de alguien que amenaza con romperme el cuello en cualquier momento? Busco una compañera, no una domadora.

Resoplé y puse los ojos en blanco.

—Era muy guapa.

—No lo niego – acordó – Pero…

—¡¿Pero qué?! Mira, si lo que quieres es una muchacha de vestidos largos, que se la pase corriendo en cámara lenta por jardines de mil colores y mariposas y que cante "adoro la alegría y las aves" no la vas encontrar aquí – advertí – Así que, o te vas acostumbrando y haciéndote a la idea de que aquí no hay doncellas esperando a ser rescatadas por un príncipe, o te resignas a quedarte en Forks por el resto de tu vida.

—¿Sabéis una cosa? – Me preguntó – Sois una INSOPORTABLE AMARGADA.

—Y tú un ridículo fantasioso – alcé la quijada – Ya me cansé de estar contigo, ¿Quieres conseguir una princesa encerrada en una torre? Lamento decirte que aquí jamás la encontrarás – y di media vuelta, frenando mis pasos al instante, pues algo muy peculiar había aparecido frente a mis ojos.

¿Un dragón? No, ¿Hulk? Tampoco, ¿Jack el destripador? Creo que hubiera sido algo mejor. No, no era nada de eso. Era algo horrible, terrorífico y escalofriante: una pequeña muchacha de largos cabellos negros y fino rostro de duendecillo… vestida con ropas medievales.

**..**

_*Campanita: El hada que acompaña a Peter Pan_

**Aquí lo dejamos por hoy. ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Se imaginan quién ha aparecido finalmente? Muchas gracias por todo su apoyo, me alegra y me halaga que se den la oportunidad de leer mis ocurrencias y les guste. Un saludo a todas, especialmente a las muchachas de Chile. Ánimo! **

**Atte**

**AnjuDark**


	5. La Maldición de Walt Disney

_Vengo rapidísimo a actualizar, pues dentro de dos horas me voy de vacaciones con mi familia n-n. Muchísimas gracias por todo su apoyo, hasta pronto y espero les guste este capítulo. Un enorme agradecimiento a mi estimada Riona, por seguir bridándome su valiosa ayuda para con el "vosotros". Sin más, los dejo. Nos leemos pronto_

**..**

**Capítulo 5: La Maldición de Walt Disney.**

**..**

**Bella Swan.**

—¿Qui… quién eres? –pregunté, repleta de miedo. Tenía razones de sobra para sospechar que esa muchacha no era una simple loca disfrazada de Cenicienta.

—Buenas noches, amables personas – se inclinó un poco mientras hablaba con voz baja – soy la Princesa Mary Alice de Brendamnia.

_¡Noooo!_

—¿La Princesa Alice? – se asombró Edward, pasando a mi lado y llegando hasta ella – ¿Es eso cierto? ¿Sois vos la Princesa Alice, hija del bondadoso Rey Victorio?

—Noble caballero – sonrió ella – ¿Acaso habéis oído hablar de mí?

—¡Oh, sí, por supuesto! Permitidme que me presente – pidió tomando una de sus manos y besándola con galantería – Soy el Príncipe Edward Anthony Masen de Voltarie. Encantado de conoceros.

_¡Puaj! ¡Puaj!_ Y más _¡Puaj!_

—¿El Príncipe Edward? – murmuró la muchacha – Pero, Alteza, no entiendo. Hasta donde yo recuerdo, gracias al mal corazón de una bruja, fui apartada de mi reino y mi familia. ¿Cómo es que vos os encontráis también aquí, en este lugar tan extraño?

Blanqueé los ojos y resoplé mentalmente. ¿Es que acaso en la Edad Media no tenían más imaginación? ¿Porqué todos los malos tenían siempre los mismos planes? Hechizos, hechizos y más hechizos. ¿Para qué coño habían inventando las espadas, lanzas y flechas si no iban a matar a nadie? ¡Joder! Qué poca creatividad. Y, lo que era peor, ¿Porqué tenían que mandar a estas personas tan extrañas justamente a Forks? Aunque... quizás lo mejor era preguntar, ¿Por qué tenía que ser _yo_ quien tuviera la "_grandiosa_" suerte de toparse con ellos?

Algo estaba mal en mí, de eso no cabía duda. Las desgracias me perseguían. La prueba clara se encontraba ahora, frente a mis ojos. Siempre había pensado que las numerosas caídas que sufría a diario se debían a una extrema malformación en las plantas de mis pies, pero no… no era que estuviera mutando. ¡Era mi mal logrado destino el culpable de todo!

—Necesito encontrar a un príncipe que logre romper el hechizo con un beso de amor…

Jadeé. Había decidido ignorar aquella plática, pero no escuchar esas palabras fue imposible. ¿Cómo hacerlo? Era como si su vestido hubiera cambiado de su azul color a un amarillo chillante.

—De ninguna manera – interrumpí, antes de que el príncipe aquel abriera la boca – ¡Ni se te ocurra! ¡Jamás!

—Pero no podemos dejarla sola – discutió el muchacho

—Por supuesto que podemos –siseé – Y no me mires así – fruncí el ceño para dejarle en claro que su mirada de borreguito soñador no me iba a convencer – ¡Yo no soy una hada madrina como para arreglar los problemas de cuánta persona proveniente de la Edad Media venga a parar aquí! ¿Quieren encontrar el amor verdadero? ¡Pues dense un beso y díganse "te amo" y asunto soluciona…!

El interruptor en mi cabeza chispeó violentamente al encenderse por completo. Dilaté la mirada, apreciando el pequeño detalle que estaba pasando por alto. ¡Esa muchachita era una princesa! Una princesa como la que él quería: delicada, hermosa, con vestido medieval y hermosa voz de soprano…

—Oh, gentil doncella, os ruego que os apiadéis de mí y me aceptéis en vuestro hogar. Prometo que os compensaré de alguna u otra manera. Por el momento, no tengo nada que ofreceros, más que estas cuantas joyas y monedas de oro que mi padre me brindó antes de separarnos– buscó entre una bolsita de manta que colgaba a un costado de sus caderas y me mostró los objetos de los cuales que hablaba.

Bueno… quizás mi suerte no era tan mala como suponía.

..

..

—¡¿Acaso has perdido la cordura, Bella?!

—¡Rose! Por favor, ¡escúchame! –supliqué, mientras pegaba mi espalda a la puerta y estancaba un pie contra la pared, para que ésta no se abriera ante la imperiosa fuerza que le empujaba.

Por mi vida, no debía de permitir que Rose entrara a la habitación antes de explicarle lo que había sucedido.

—¡Que te escuche! – explotó – ¡No tengo nada que escuchar! ¡Sal de ahí! Tienes el valor de traer a la casa a cuánto desconocido se te cruce en el camino, ¿no? ¡Pues deja de esconderte y enfréntame!

_Ni que estuviera loca_. Jamás. No lo haría. Experiencias pasadas me habían enseñado a que meterse con una rubia furiosa era como ponerse frente a un toro rabioso.

—¡Ella es nuestra salvación! – dije –¿Es que acaso no lo ves?

—¡Lo único que veo es que, si permito que ella se quede aquí, mañana traerás a un dinosaurio morado y querrás que duerma en mi cama!

_¿Barney?_ ¿Qué tenía que ver Barney en todo esto?

—¡ABRE ESA MALDITA PUERTA, BELLA!

_¡Jesús!_ Se estaba transformando en _RoseHulk._ Estaba muerta. Tragué saliva ruidosamente, mientras un sudor frío se resbalaba por mis sienes.

—¡Lo tengo todo planeado! – intenté una vez más – ¡Ella me ha dado unos diamantes y unas monedas de oro, a cambio de que la deje vivir aquí!

Los azotes contra la puerta cesaron finalmente. Respiré hondo, calmando los latidos de mi desesperado corazón. Aguardé un segundo más, comprobando que la fiera no iba a renacer de entre las cenizas, y me mostré frente a mi amiga.

Un terrible escalofrío me recorrió de pies a cabeza, al hallarla con los ojos cerrados y el cuerpo tan erguido, que parecía no respirar.

—Tienes un minuto, Bella, _un minuto,_ para explicarme qué planeas hacer con todas esas… personas.

—Todo es muy sencillo – me apresuré a decir – Mira, lo que ese tipo busca es de quién enamorarse – _patético_ – Y ella está en la misma situación. Ambos provienen de otra época, de otro mundo, si quieres llamarlo así. ¿No te parece magnífico? Ya no tendremos que buscar una pareja para ese príncipe. Sólo es cuestión de esperar un día, quizás dos, para que el "amor" surja entre ellos y se vayan de aquí. Después de eso, haremos como si nada de esto hubiera pasado. Todo regresará a la normalidad, con la gran excepción de que tendremos el dinero suficiente para no preocuparnos por una buena temporada. ¿Qué dices, Rose? – incité – ¿Me negarás que no es un buen plan?

—¿Y quién te asegura de que esos dos se enamoraran?

—¡Así tiene que ser! – aseguré – No hay otra forma.

—De acuerdo – suspiró la rubia –pero, te repito lo que te dije antes: Si algo sale mal, es _tu_ responsabilidad.

—¡Gracias, Rose!

—Sé que me arrepentiré de esto – musitó, dando media vuelta

Caminé de regreso a la sala, donde había dejado a la pareja de tortolos. Confiaba con encontrarlos viéndose fijamente y con una lejanía casi extinta entre sus bocas. ¿Ridículo? Sí, pero ¿Qué se podía esperar de esos dos?

—Así que… fue una bruja la que os hechizó.

—Su nombre es Jane. Odiaba a mi madre por haberse ganado el corazón de mi padre; pero, al morir ésta, decidió cobrar venganza conmigo. Intentó embrujarme para que me enamorara de su hermano, Alec, y fuera una mujer desdichada a su lado. Mi Hada Madrina logró modificar el hechizo, pero para ello fue necesario apartarme de mis seres queridos. Necesito encontrar a un hombre que me ame y esté dispuesto a defenderme de todo mal, para poder regresar a casa.

—Alteza, no sé si sea un atrevimiento por mi parte mencionarlo, pero en mi Reino vuestro nombre es muy comentado. Las personas halagan vuestra belleza y bondad, pero se sorprenden por la cantidad de reyes, príncipes y nobles que han llegado a pedir vuestra mano y que vos habéis rechazado. Se rumorea que ningún hombre mortal es capaz de cautivaros, que vuestra hermosura es tanta, que solamente los dioses tienen el derecho de pretenderos.

Detuve mis pasos, petrificada por lo que recién acababa de escuchar.

—Eso no cierto – musitó la afligida muchacha – Lo que sucede es que, hasta hoy en día, no encuentro a un hombre que sea digno de mi total admiración y respeto. Para mí el amor no es algo que pueda surgir del día a la noche. Me siento agradecida por todas las atenciones que esos buenos hombres me han brindado, pero no es suficiente. Yo no vendo mi corazón.

_Yo no vendo mi corazón._ ¡A un carajo con eso! Salí de mi escondite y me planté frente a ellos, acomodando ambas manos sobre mis caderas y dedicándoles una mirada intimidante. Esa muchachita cursi no iba a arruinar mi perfecto plan.

—Tú y tú – señalé a cada uno con la punta de mi dedo – ¿Quieren regresar a su época, no?

Ambos asintieron lentamente, aún con los ojos dilatados por mi tan repentina y brusca entrada.

—Entonces, ¿Se imaginan cuál es la solución, no?

El silencio que se levantó en la sala me dio la respuesta. ¡Por todo lo santo! ¿Es que las personas de la Edad Media no carburaban?

—¡Se tienen que enamorar! – solté – ¡Amarse apasionadamente como nunca antes lo han hecho! Así regresaran a casa.

—¿Enamorarnos? – susurraron los dos jóvenes al unísono.

—¡Exacto!

—Pero, es muy pronto para hablar de amor… - dijo la princesa

—¡Qué va! – repliqué – ¿Es que acaso no han sentido ningún tipo de mágica conexión en cuanto se vieron?

—No – contestaron ambos.

_¡Mierda! _¿Cómo de que no? ¡Tenían que contestar que sí! _Bella, tranquilízate. Intenta otra cosa._

—Oh, eso se debe a que no se han fijado bien uno en el otro – solucioné – ¿Han escuchado alguna vez aquella frase que dice "¿Crees en el amor a primera vista o tengo que pasar de nuevo?"? Es muy cierta – sonreí para hacer de mi mentira algo más creíble – Vamos, ¡Inténtelo! Mírense a los ojos.

El par me obedeció al segundo después. Sus miradas se unieron… pero no sabía decir si era yo, o en realidad un calcetín sucio tirado en la basura transmitía más sentimiento que sus expresiones.

—Acérquense más – susurré, mientras me inclinaba para percatarme hasta del más mínimo detalle que pudiera estar faltando – Un poco más…

No fue hasta que sus labios casi se rozaban, cuando pude apreciar un pequeño ápice de emoción entre ellos. Un color rojizo cubría ambos rostros… suponía que era rubor.

—¿Se aman? – pregunté, ilusionada.

—¡No! – soltaron ambos, volviendo el rostro en dirección contraria y relajando finalmente los hombros.

Entonces comprendí que al color rojizo era porque estaban aguantando la respiración.

—¡¿Qué?! – Me dejé caer sobre el sillón, derrotada – No lo puedo creer…

¿Y ahora qué se suponía iba a hacer? Necesitaba encontrar una rápida y efectiva solución a todo este embrollo o Rose me ahorcaría. _Piensa, Bella, piensa_… ¡argh! Definitivamente, la mala suerte me acechaba como una mosca.

_Vamos, la solución es muy sencilla _

¿Eh? ¿Sencilla?

_¡Sí! Pero tú no la quieres ver_

Genial. Ahora hasta hablaba con mi subconsciente.

_Todo es cuestión de hacer que se enamoren._

¿Hacerla de Cupido? Olvídalo. No tengo tiempo para eso.

_Estarías dejando ir una buena cantidad de dinero…_

—Mierda– escupí. _¡Mierda, mierda, mierda!_

Estaba maldita. ¡Sí! Lo mío no era simple mala suerte. Era una maldición. ¡La maldición de _Walt Disney_! ¡Sabía que un día iba a tener que pagar todas mis burlas hacia él! ¡Lo sabía! Desde pequeña había odiado los tontos cuentos de hadas y amor. Me había reído de todos sin excepción. Y ahora, había que verme: dispuesta a crear (forjar si era necesario) una romántica novela con dos desconocidos.

—¡De acuerdo, de acuerdo! – Exploté. Los sacrificios eran necesarios en esta vida – Haremos una cosa, ¿les parece? Haremos todo lo posible para que ustedes se enamoren.

—¿Y cómo se supone que haremos eso? – preguntó con curiosidad la muchacha de negros y lacios cabellos

—Pues… con el trato diario – _Creo _

—¿Trato diario?

—Sí. Cosas como salir a pasear, comer juntos… -maldición, si supieran que yo tenía menos idea de lo que hablaba que ellos – ¿Qué les parece si lo intentamos? No sé, hagamos un esfuerzo para que ustedes puedan regresar a su época y yo no termine sin casa.

—No parece mala idea – murmuró Edward – Pero no sé qué opina su Alteza de esto. Todo depende ella.

Miré hacia la muchacha de bajita estatura, quien se mordía su delicado labio inferior con nerviosismo.

—Supongo que… podríamos intentarlo.

—¿Lo dices en serio? – me brillaron los ojos.

Ella asintió —Podríamos intentar… amarnos. Quiero regresar al lado de mi padre, así que me esforzaré por abrirle mi corazón a su Alteza.

—¡Excelente! ¡Así se habla! – casi aplaudí de felicidad.

—Mi señor, sólo os pido un poco de paciencia – suplicó la princesa – Soy ingenua en este tipo de situaciones…

—Mi señora, no os preocupéis – calmó él – Os aseguro que haré todo lo posible por haceros dichosa…

_¿Señor? ¿Señora?_ Me mordí la lengua para no reír. ¡Esto iba a ser realmente fácil! Apostaba a que en una semana ellos ya no estarían aquí y yo… ¡Yo me encontraría estrenando una motocicleta y una guitarra!

—¡Pues bien! – incité – Empecemos desde ahora.

—¿A qué?

—¡A conocerse! Platiquen – los empujé para que la distancia que había entre ellos se acortara – Díganse qué les gusta o que no.

—A mí me apasiona la verdadera poesía y el canto – suspiró la princesa, con ensueño – Mi señor, espero que vos seáis la excepción a todos esos nobles que han intentado conquistarme con versos que he escuchado miles de veces desde pequeña y que han sido dedicados a cientos de mujeres...

—Creo que tendré problemas con eso, mi señora…

—¿Porqué lo dices? – pregunté.

—Bueno… Yo no soy muy buen poeta propiamente dicho…

—Pues aprenderás a serlo – siseé.

—S-sí. Co-como digáis. – tartamudeó, mucho más pálido de lo normal. Parecía tener miedo, vagamente me pregunté el porqué.

Me dejé caer sobre el asiento, llevándome la punta de los dedos hacia el puente de mi nariz. ¿En qué mierda me había metido? Iba a necesitar ayuda, de eso no cabía duda alguna. ¿Cómo me las iba a ingeniar yo sola para ayudarle a un estúpido príncipe del siglo XII a enamorar a una romántica Blanca Nieves?

Sola no iba a poder con esto. Era demasiado. No lo soportaría. Moriría en el intento. Odiaba todo lo relacionado con el romanticismo, y dudaba mucho que mi tan frecuente, brusco e inconsciente sarcasmo ayudara en algo. Esta muchachita parecía hablar en serio; la dulce y vivaracha expresión de su fino rostro de duendecillo me decía de verdad creía que existía un hombre que la amara hasta la muerte y la hiciera feliz por el resto de su vida.

Quizás y sí cabía una remota posibilidad de que existiera un pobre ingenuo con tales características, perdido en algún continente no descubierto aún en el mundo; pero para mí era difícil aceptarlo. Y para ella sería imposible encontrarlo. Así que se tenía que conformar con el baboso que tenía a su lado.

Necesitaba pensar en algo… Ideas románticas…

—Por cierto… ¿Isabella?

—Bella – corregí. El príncipe saltó hacia atrás cuando dirigí mi mirada hacia él. ¿Qué le pasaba? Parecía como si viera en mí a un monstruo – ¿Qué quieres?

—Yo… – titubeó –¿Sabéis dónde se encuentra mi primo?

—Salió con Jasper. Y ahora que lo mencionas – musité, pensativa – Rose me dijo que…

—Hemos llegado – anunció la suave voz de Jasper en ese momento, mandando un delicioso escalofrío a mi espalda que traté de no hacerlo manifiesto.

Volví mi rostro para verlo entrar. Después de una noche desastrosa no era mala idea contemplar la paz de su amable rostro para tranquilizarme. La alta figura que se encontraba a su lado llamó mi atención.

—¿Y él quién es? –inquirí

—¡Primo! – exclamó Edward, corriendo hacia él – Has regresado a la normalidad.

—Así parece – sonrió el moreno – ¿Qué tal te ha ido? ¿Has encontrado a una doncella casadera a la cual amar?

—Ella es Alice – informé, jalando a la muchachita de la mano para presentárselas – Y es la futura esposa de Edward.

.

_Cuánto siento la demora! Disculpen, pero me encontraba estudiando para mi examen final. Finalmente de vacaciones!! Diez de días de completa libertad y respiro T_T Soy feliz. Gracias por su paciencia y apoyo. Espero les haya gustado. _Hasta pronto. Atte. Anju_


	6. Ideas Románticas al Estilo Swan

**noCapítulo 6. Ideas Románticas al estilo Swan.**

**..**

La alarma del despertador se escuchaba muy a lo lejos, en algún lugar perdido dentro de sus sueños. Frunció el ceño y apretó el rostro contra su almohada. Aún no se quería despertar…

_¡Ring! ¡Ring! ¡Ring!..._

—¡Morirás, ser despiadado!

_¡Zas!_ El sonido desapareció.

Bella abrió los ojos de inmediato y volvió la mirada hacia atrás, encontrándose con su reloj hecho trizas y al príncipe aquel justo al lado, con espada en mano.

—¿Qué has hecho? –musitó, atónita.

—Acabo de salvaros la vida – contestó Edward con orgullo.

—Salvarme la vida – repitió ella, con sus mejillas encendidas por el coraje – ¡¿Se puede saber por qué has destrozado mi despertador?! Y, peor aún, ¡¿Cómo entraste a mi recámara?!

La respuesta la obtuvo al mirar hacia la puerta y encontrarla con un enorme hueco perforándola. El príncipe retrocedió hasta que su espalda pegó contra la pared. Ahí estaba de nuevo esa mirada asesina que tanto terror le causaba.

—Yo… Lady Isabella, ese desconocido ser se encontraba rugiendo muy cerca de vos –trató de explicarse – Pensé que estabais en peligro, por eso…

—Ese ser_ desconocido_ que tú acabas de triturar – siseó – se llama **"despertador"** y _no_ es peligroso.

—¿Ah, no?

—¡No!

—Pero…

—Sal de mi cuarto – pidió, tratando de controlarse – Se me hace tarde para ir a la escuela.

—Pero, pero…

—¡Que salgas!

Y Edward lo hizo de inmediato. Aprendía rápido, y veinticuatro horas le habían bastado para dejarle en claro que cuando Isabella decía algo, había que obedecerle a la primera. Muchachita engreída y amargada, ¡Algún día pagaría por su osadía!

Bella dejó escapar un profundo suspiro para cuando se encontró sola. Miró una vez más hacia su destartalado reloj y hacia su agujerada puerta. ¿Cómo podía una sola persona causar tanto desastre? Se rascó la cabeza e hizo una mueca, mientras reprimía una risita.

Debía de estar loca, pero aquello tenía algo de gracioso.

_Rose me matará por esto_, pensó mientras se ponía de pie atropelladamente y se dirigía hacia la ducha.

Bella era una chica simple, de cabellos largos y castaños a los cuales no les dedicaba nada de tiempo en arreglar. Detestaba las faldas y los vestidos, y más odiaba el maquillaje de colores claros (lo suyo eran las sombras y el delineador negro). Al salir, se vistió con unos pantalones de obscura y desgarrada mezclilla, a juego con una playera negra y un par de tenis, marca _converse. _Se arrojó sobre el hombro su mochila y salió de su recámara, con sus audífonos bien puestos en sus oídos.

Frenó sus pasos el encontrarse con Edward aún frente a la puerta. Ambos fruncieron el ceño al verse, ella por molestia y él por confusión.

_Qué muchacha tan más extraña_, pensó. Ya se había dado cuenta de que la gente de ese mundo tenía maneras de vestirse un tanto… exóticas; pero esa castaña se llevaba el premio mayor. _Parece una sombra_…

Escupió una carcajada ante tal pensamiento. Bella frunció el ceño.

—¿Se pude saber qué es tan gracioso? – exigió saber

—Vos – contestó él, sin reparo, aún riéndose. _Sombra_, _jeje…_

—¡No soy tu payaso para que te rías de mí!

Edward se escondió tras la pared más cercana, mientras esperaba a que ella se marchara. Parecía imposible, incluso hasta le era vergonzoso, pero… le tenía miedo. Más que eso, le tenía pavor.

—_¡¿Por queeeeeeé?!_

—¿Emmett? – Reconoció el lamento de su primo y corrió en su búsqueda – ¡Emmett! – exclamó al encontrarlo encogido sobre una de las puntas del sofá… y siendo tan pequeño como su dedo pulgar.

..

De carácter fuerte desde pequeña, y agresiva profesional formada a través de los años, Isabella podía ser todo, menos una muchacha "normal". Con sus apenas diecisiete años, carecía de todas las cualidades de una adolescente promedio. Su mente era... un tanto perversa y sus palabras, aunque pocas, muy directas y en muchas ocasiones hirientes, con lo cual se había ganado un desprecio social del cual ella no se quejaba. Tampoco es que fuera la bruja mala del colegio a la que todos odiaban y huían. Mucha culpa recaía, realmente, en ella; le gustaba estar sola y se aislaba por cuenta propia. Prefería leer algún libro a tener que estar escuchando las mismas insulsas pláticas de siempre. Y consideraba a Jake, su perro, como la mejor compañía que la vida le pudiera otorgar.

Su meta era estudiar una licenciatura en matemáticas. No es que los números le gustaran, al contrario, los detestaba, pero desde el día en que la maestra le había puesto orejas de burro por no poder realizar la suma de uno más uno, se dijo a sí misma que nadie volvería a humillarla por lo mismo.

Si algo tenía Isabella Swan era que no le gustaba perder. Y si había podido contra las sumas, restas, multiplicaciones, divisiones, raíces cuadradas, ecuaciones, diferenciales e integrales, ¿Porqué no habría de hacer lo mismo con un aquellas personas que habían llegado a arruinar la paz de su vida?

Sólo era cuestión de pensar metódicamente, analizar la situación con detenimiento…

—¿Viendo películas de terror? – preguntó Rose, al entrar a su recámara

_Perfecto._ Gracias al arrebato heroico de ese tipo, la poca privacidad que tenía se había esfumado.

—No es de terror – contestó, sin despegar la mirada de su vieja televisión – Estoy tratando de obtener ideas románticas.

—Bella, créeme que matar a una persona no es nada romántico.

—¿No? A mí me parece sexy.

—¿De verdad? –se sorprendió la rubia.

Bella se encogió de hombros. ¿Qué tenía de malo? Le parecían exquisitas todas las escenas de "_Entrevista con el vampiro_", donde Tom Cruise, interpretando al rebelde vampiro Lestat, y Brad Pitt, en el papel del melancólico Louis, tomaban la sangre de sus víctimas, hasta matarlas lentamente.

Suspiró y apagó el televisor. Su amiga tenía razón… Ese príncipe podría llegar a ser todo, menos un irresistible vampiro. Se dejó caer de espaldas y alargó la mano para acariciar las orejas de Jake. _Ideas románticas_. Llevaba todo el día pensando en ello y no se le ocurría nada que no acabara en un crimen pasional.

—Creo que esto te servirá – dijo Rose, mientras le tendía un libro de pasta delgada.

Leyó el título, _Romeo y Julieta_, de William Shakespeare.

—Sé que no te gusta – se adelantó a decir la rubia – Pero sí de verdad quieres que Alice y Edward se enamoren, no podrás hacer nada más que convivir un rato con cosas de este tipo.

—Leí este libro cuando tenía doce años – se quejó Bella – No recuerdo que tenga algo que pueda ayudarme_. _Es aburrido. _Además_, agregó mentalmente, _ese tipo era un embustero. "El amor entra por los ojos", sí como no. Se le olvidó advertir que pueden existir excepciones._

—Léelo de nuevo – le aconsejaron – ¿O acaso quieres que ellos se queden aquí para siempre?

—De ninguna manera –contestó automáticamente, abriendo el libro sin más protestas.

Rose soltó una risita y se retiró. No quería involucrarse mucho en todo ese desastre, pero le resultaba curioso ver a su amiga metida en un embrollo de ese tipo. Caminó hacia la cocina, buscando un vaso de agua.

_Zzzddd… __¿Uh__? _Cogió un matamoscas y agudizó sus sentidos. _Zzzddd… Zddd… ¡PLAST!_

—¡Vos! – Escuchó que le gritaban desde algún lugar – ¡¿Podéis decirme por qué intentáis matarme ahora?!

Umm… Había logrado reconocer aquella voz. Viajó su mirada hasta ubicar al pequeño hombre que se encontraba prendido sobre una de las cortinas.

—¿Has vuelto a ser una garrapata? – preguntó, mientras alzaba una ceja.

—¡¿Garrapata?! Chiquilla insolente… ¡Soy un Hado Padrino!

—¿Me lo juras? – la apatía fluía a borbotones de su voz.

—Deberías tenerme miedo – advirtió Emmett, volando hasta ella y enfrentándose con esa mirada de hielo – ¡No sabéis las cosas tan terribles que mis poderes mágicos podrían provocar en vos!

—¿En serio? Yo también tengo magia, ¿sabías? – Sonrió despiadadamente mientras alargaba la mano y lo cogía de las alitas.

—¿Pero qué hacéis? –reclamó el moreno.

—Voy a mostrarte mis poderes mágicos – contestó – te haré desaparecer en un segundo.

—¡¿Qué?!

La sangre de Emmett se coaguló en sus venas cuando Rose abrió la ventana y lo expuso a una altura de seis pisos.

—¡_Abracadabra! _– exclamó Rose – ¡Que las alitas se rompan y campanito se caiga!

—¡Noooo!

—Rose, ¿Qué haces? – Jasper había aparecido y le había salvado el pellejo.

Quizás era simple paranoia, pero Emmett podía apostar su vida a que la rubia no estaba bromeando en aquel momento.

—Me divertía un rato – contestó la muchacha – Pero ya me aburrí – y lo soltó como si de una basurita se tratara.

Emmett se resbaló por las cortinas hasta caer por el suelo, gruñendo y rojo de ira. Esto no se iba a quedar así, juró. Esa chiquilla malcriada iba a arrepentirse de la humillación que le había hecho pasar. ¡Esto se había convertido en una guerra! Que se prepara, porque se derramaría sangre. Se aprovechaba porque era diminuto, ¡Que aguardara a que la noche arribara y el hechizo se revirtiera y a ver quién salía ganando!

—¿Te encuentras bien? – Jasper se inclinó para preguntarle, pero él no le escuchó. Se encontraba muy concentrado en su furia. El rubio decidió dejarlo solo, darle su propia intimidad, y se dirigió a su habitación.

Ahí, solo, se acomodó sobre la cama y alargó los brazos para alcanzar su guitarra.

—¡Jazz! – la puerta se abrió de repente.

—¡Bella! – reconoció, sorprendido. No era común en ella aparecer de esa manera tan violenta. Al menos, no frente a él – ¿Qué sucede?

—Habló Ángela, mañana habrá un pequeño concurso de _Skate_ y el resto de los chicos quieren que vayamos con ellos a tocar. No sé si tú podrás asistir…

—Claro – contestó, sonriendo. Bella se obligó a desviar la mirada de aquel espectáculo que tanto la idiotizaba. – Tengo algunas letras nuevas que podrías adaptar a tu guitarra eléctrica.

—¿De verdad?

—¿Quieres escuchar una?

—S-si…

Jasper le hizo un gesto con la mano para que se sentara a su lado. Temblaba. ¿Cómo es que él no podía darse cuenta lo nerviosa que la ponía?

—Supongo que ahora no te parecerán tan buenas, por el ritmo lento – se excusó el rubio, acomodando su guitarra acústica entre sus brazos – Pero tú y Rose ya sabrán cómo mejorarla.

Bella aguardó en silencio, serena. Si había alguien en el mundo quien podía aplacar su temperamento ése era él: Jasper Hale. Por eso le gustaba su compañía, después de un momento, los nervios se esfumaban, dejando una tranquilidad tan profunda, que le recordaba mucho cuando estaba con su padre.

Jasper buscó entre un folder una hoja de papel y se la tendió. En ésta, estaba escrita la canción y las partiduras que estaba a punto de tocar.

**Cuenta la historia de un mago que un día en su bosque encantado lloró**

**Porque a pesar de su magia no había podido encontrar el amor**

**La luna su única amiga, le daba fuerzas para soportar**

**Todo el dolor que sentía por culpa de su tan larga soledad…**

—¿Eh? – Alice escuchó aquella voz que cantaba y volvió el rostro hacia la derecha y hacia la izquierda, repetidas veces, hasta encontrar la dirección que le guiaría hacia aquel espectáculo que tantos deseos tenía de presenciar.

**Fue en una tarde que el mago paseando en el bosque la vista cruzó **

**Con la más dulce mirada que en toda su vida jamás conoció. **

**Desde ese mismo momento el hada y el mago quisieron estar solos los dos en el bosque**

**Amándose siempre y en todo lugar…**

—Disculpad – se excusó Alice, al notar el silencio que se había formado en cuanto había abierto la puerta sin permiso alguno – No era mi intención interrumpiros. Por favor, seguid, cantáis hermoso. Os felicito, señor, sois el juglar* más talentoso que haya conocido.

—¿Juglar? – repitió Jasper, con ojos dilatados

—En pocas palabras, te está diciendo payaso – dijo Bella, mientras se ponía de pie y caminaba hacia la salida.

—¿Te vas?

—He recordado que tengo cosas qué hacer – contestó, mirando a la pequeña princesita que vestía ahora ropas "modernas" que le quedaban un tanto grandes – Aún no sé cómo ingeniármelas para hacer que la Bella y la Bestia se enamoren.

Y se fue, sin decir más, dejando a Alice y Jasper solos en la habitación.

—Señor – dijo Alice entonces – ¿Os he ofendido? ¿Acaso no sois un Juglar?

—No – sonrió Jasper ante la inocencia de la muchacha.

—¿Un trovador, entonces?

—Algo así… – titubeó

—¡Oh! – pegó Alice un pequeño brinquito – ¿Queréis decir que esa canción tan hermosa es de vuestra autoría?

—S-sí… Muchas gracias.

—¿Por qué? El verdadero arte debe de ser bien reconocido –Jasper se sonrojó por los halagos – Pero qué laúd** tan extraño – agregó ella, frunciendo el ceño mientras miraba extrañada su guitarra.

Él soltó una risita.

—No, esto no es un laúd – explicó – Se le llama guitarra.

—Guitarra – repitió Alice, con asombro – Se ha de requerir mucha habilidad para poder usarla.

—No, en realidad – dijo él – Es muy sencillo. ¿Quieres intentar?

—¡¿Yo?!

—¿Por qué no?

—B-bueno – balbuceó la pequeña – Creo que no sería correcta tanta cercanía. Ya bastante inapropiado es que estemos a solas en vuestros aposentos – añadió, apenas y dándose cuenta del detalle.

—Si es eso, podemos irnos a la sala –ofreció Jasper, con una sonrisa cordial pintada en los labios, que Alice correspondió con otra un poco más tímida, mientras él se adelantaba a abrir la puerta y le cedía el paso.

Tomaron asiento en uno de los sofás. La casa parecía estar vacía, aunque todos estaban ahí. Rose y Bella en una recámara, Edward y Emmett en la otra. Ninguno de los cuatro provocaba el más mínimo ruido. Aquello no era bueno, pero para Alice y Jasper no importaba. Ambos se encontraban demasiado entretenidos uno con el otro. Ella, prestando atención a las indicaciones que él, con paciencia, le daba, tratando de memorizar los acordes de cada cuerda y la posición correcta de los dedos sobre éstas.

—Toma, inténtalo – animó Jasper

—No –negó, sabiendo que sería inútil. No había podido con la teoría, mucho más difícil sería la práctica – ¿Por qué no mejor me mostráis vuestros versos que convertís en música? La historia que cantabais hace poco era hermosa, me gustaría saber su final.

**Fue en una tarde que el mago paseando en el bosque la vista cruzó con la más dulce mirada que jamás conoció. **

**Desde ese mismo momento el hada y el mago quisieron estar solos los dos en el bosque y amándose siempre y en todo lugar.**

**Y el mal que siempre existió, no soportó ver tanta felicidad entre dos seres.**

**Y con su odio atacó hasta que el hada cayó en ese sueño fatal de no sentir.**

**En su castillo pasaba las noches el mago buscando el poder que devolviera a su hada, su amor, su mirada tan dulce de ayer**

**Y no paró desde entonces la forma de recuperar a la mujer que aquel día en medio del bosque por fin pudo amar**

**Y Hoy sabe qué es el amor y que tendrá fuerzas para soportar aquel conjuro**

**Sabe que algún día verá a su dulce hada llegar y para siempre con él se quedará.**

—Qué triste – susurró Alice, cuando Jasper terminó de cantar.

—El mago había pasado toda su vida solo, no sabía nada acerca de sentimientos, más que de la soledad – narró el joven – Cuando conoció al hada, se enamoró y fue feliz; pero eso no basta. Necesitamos aprender a sentir todo, incluso la tristeza y la angustia de perder a alguien importante, para que realmente podamos entender qué es lo que tenemos, lo que somos. El mago está trabajando en ello, cuando al fin sepa la respuesta, el conjuro estará terminado y podrá rescatar a su Hada.

—¿Y cuál es la respuesta?

—No lo sé… Intento averiguarlo.

La muchacha permaneció en silencio un par de segundos, prendada sin siquiera notarlo, muy concentrada en los ojos azules que le observaban de la misma manera…

—¡Alice! – la repentina y animosa aparición de Bella los sobresaltó – ¡Ven conmigo!

—¿A dónde vamos? – inquirió, mientras era arrastrada por la castaña hacia el elevador.

..

—¿Estáis segura que esto funcionara? – preguntó Edward.

—Podría apostar mi vida a que sí – asintió Bella, con firmeza. No en vano había pasado el resto de la tarde leyendo Romeo y Julieta y analizando cada situación desde el punto más objetivo que le fuera posible.

El príncipe jadeó.

—¿Qué sucede? – preguntó entonces

—Esto… es… un poco complicado.

—¿Pero qué pasa con los príncipes de hoy en día? – frunció el ceño, indignada – ¿No se supone que deberían de ser fuertes y tener una condición física envidiable?

—Soy fuerte – gimió – Y tengo buena condición. He peleado con decenas de dragones y animales gigantes. Aves enormes con alas de fuego – volvió a gemir – Pero esto va más allá de todo lo que he hecho antes.

—Vamos, vamos, no te quejes – palmeó Bella su cabeza, como si fuera un cachorrito – Pareces una nena. No es para tanto.

—Tengo una pregunta – dijo él, a cambio, con voz entrecortada y el sudor cayendo por su frente. Parecía que Isabella se encontraba muy de buenas, así que quizás podía darse el lujo de correr riesgos.

—Dime

(Sí, definitivamente, estaba _muy_ de buenas)

—Entiendo y comprendo vuestra idea de que escalar hasta la cima de un balcón es algo romántico – tomó una profunda bocanada de aire, para continuar – También acepto, ante la falta de un escenario mejor, vuestra adaptación de tal suceso en un edificio. Y no tengo queja alguna sobre escalar poco menos de media legua para llegar hasta mi señora. Pero… - jadeó fuerte e indeliberadamente – ¡Me gustaría saber si es precisamente necesario que vos vayáis subida sobre mi espalda, mientras tanto!

—¡Pero qué malagradecido eres! – acusó Bella, propinándole un golpe sobre su cabeza – ¡Claro que es necesario! Necesito estar ahí para que recites los versos de Romeo.

—Pudisteis pedirme que los memorizara…

—Sería perder el tiempo –discutió – Además, necesito estar segura de que lo harás bien.

—Ummm…

—¡Anda, anda! – Alentó Bella – ¡Solamente te faltan cuatro pisos más!

Edward suspiró con resignación y alzó la mirada. Hasta arriba, en la terraza del edificio, Alice se encontraba reclinada, empapada por la lluvia, despeinada por el viento y titilando por el frío. La escena, definitivamente, no tenía ni el más miserable toque romántico (Su princesa parecía una gallina mojada y él, fuera de parecer un heroico y pasional príncipe, pasaba más bien por un oso Koala cargando a su cría). Aún con todo esto, debía de seguir. Según Bella, en cuanto él lograra llegar hasta Alice y le recitara los versos que ella le dictaría, el amor surgiría como llama viva y flameante entre ambos.

¿Qué más daba si surgía o no el amor? A estas alturas, el único motivo por el cual Edward estaba ansioso de llegar hasta la cima, era para descansar un poco.

Cuando finalmente llegó a la cúspide del edificio, sintió que alcanzaba el cielo.

—¡Perfecto! – exclamó la castaña – Alice, empieza, por favor.

—Sí – obedeció la pequeña, mientras doblaba el par de hojas que le habían sido proporcionadas poco antes y tomando aire para exclamar – _¡Ay de mí!_

—¡Ay de mí también! – vociferó Edward, quien se aferraba al muro con todas sus fuerzas posibles. ¿Es que acaso la loca que traía sobre la espalda no se daba cuenta a la altura que estaban expuestos y de la desgracia que ocurriría si él se dejase dominar por el cansancio?

—¡Pero qué haces, tonto! – le golpeó Bella – No es eso lo que tienes que decir. A ver, repite conmigo: _Habla, ¡Oh! ¡Habla otra vez, ángel resplandeciente!... _

—Isabella, escuchadme, por favor…

—¡Qué lo hagas!

_Maldición_, no le quedaba otra opción más que obedecerla. —_Habla, ¡Oh! ¡Habla otra vez, ángel… resplande… ciente!_

—¿Pueden sentir ya el amor?

—¡No! – contestaron ambos protagonistas

—¡Tú, príncipe! Debes de entregarte más. Alice, saltémonos a la segunda parte

—_¡Oh, Romeo, Romeo! _

—¡No, no, no! – interrumpió – ¡Es Edward, EDWARD!

—¡Oh, Edward, Edward! – intentó arreglar la pequeña – ¿Por qué eres tú, Edward?

—¡Ya no aguanto más! – exclamó el muchacho, mientras sus dedos comenzaban a soltarse, uno a uno – ¡Nos vamos a caer!

—¡¿Qué?! – Reaccionó al fin Bella – ¡No, espera! ¡Resiste o nos vamos a matar!

Sin embargo, a pesar de los esfuerzos, Edward fue derrotado por el agotamiento, y cayó preso de un profundo sueño, en el que no había nada, más que obscuridad.

..

***Juglar**: Artista del entretenimiento conocido en la Edad Media. En este capítulo los tomé como primos hermanos de los bufones, por eso Bella le dice a Jasper que Alice le había llamado payaso.

****Laúd:** Es la tatarata tara abuela de la guitarra xD.

**Aclaro también que el texto en negritas pertenece a la canción de Rata Blanca, titulada "La leyenda del Hada y el mago". Decir que ha sido escrito por Jasper, es mera ficción. **

..

_No se preocupen, nadie muere en esta historia (creo). ¿Qué les ha parecido?, espero les haya gustado ^^. Quiero volver a agradecer a mi estimada __**Riona**__ por su valiosa ayuda con el "vosotros" y por darme la grandiosa idea de Alice, Jasper y los Juglares. ¡Gracias mujer! Un saludo a todas y muchísimas gracias por su gran apoyo! Me alegra que les haga pasar un rato divertido con este intento de historia XD. Nos leemos pronto, si la universidad lo permite._

_Atte_

_Anju_


	7. El Bello Durmiente

**Cap****ítulo 7: El Bello Durmiente.**

**..**

—Mi señor – llamó Alice, con declarada preocupación.

—¿Está muerto? – alzó Rose una ceja, aunque con nada de ansiedad. La verdad, le daba igual lo que le hubiera pasado a ese muchacho. Aunque no parecía como si se fuera a morir precisamente, lo cual significaba que él y su insoportable primo seguirían metidos en la casa. Ni modos. Se volvió hacia Bella, ella lucía mucho menos angustiada. Estaba segura que si Jake hubiera cogido un resfriado canino estuviera llorando a cantares. Es más, no ponía en tela de juicio el que su amiga preferiría la vida de su amada mascota al bienestar del pobre desgraciado que se le había ocurrido depositar su confianza en sus manos.

Vaya error.

—¡Primo! – exclamó Emmett, irrumpiendo en la habitación dando grandes zancadas.

Se inclinó al lado de Jasper y comenzó a bofetearlo una y otra vez, con mucha e indeliberada energía.

—¡Despertad! ¡Oh, primo! ¡Despertad, por favor!

_Plast, plast, plast._ El rostro de Edward giraba de un lado a otro gracias al impacto de los manotazos recibidos.

—Tranquilo, tranquilo – calmó Jasper – Está bien, pero si sigues golpeándole de tal manera, créeme que lo mandarás directo al hospital.

Emmett le miró con los ojos llenos de teatrales lágrimas.

—Gracias – hipó, resaltando su tembloroso labio inferior – Habéis arriesgado vuestra vida para salvar a mi primo. El reino de Voltarie y Macath están en deuda con vos.

—En realidad no fue nada – le restó importancia Jasper – Sabía que algo malo traería tanto desastre, así que estaba preparado para cualquier cosa.

Al escuchar esto, Bella se sonrojó. Maldito Shakespeare. Maldito él y sus estúpidas y trágicas novelas que de nada servían. Maldito Romeo y maldita Julieta, por eso habían muerto. Se alegraba. Gracias a ellos y su ridículo drama, Jasper seguramente pensaba que estaba loca.

Volvió el rostro hacia atrás y observó cómo Edward cobraba conciencia poco a poco. Se enfurruñó en su lugar. Sabía que le debía una disculpa, lo cual le incomodaba.

—I… Isabella…

Saltó al escuchar su nombre ser pronunciado con tanta suavidad. ¿Ese tonto príncipe le estaba llamando?

—Primo –se alarmó Emmett –¿Podéis escucharme?

—Isabella… – volvió a repetir él. Los ojos de todos viajaron hacia la sorprendida castaña, dedicándole miradas suspicaces y sugerentes – Isabella… tonta…

Bella gruñó y el poco y efímero aire romántico que se había acumulado alrededor, desapareció por completo.

..

..

Cuatro de la tarde. Edward levantó una ceja mientras observaba a Isabella acomodar muchas cosas en una enorme mochila e ir de allá hacia acá rápidamente, tropezándose incontables veces, pero manteniendo una actitud despreocupada_… feliz_.

Prestó mayor atención a su obscuro vestuario. Debía de admitir que, ya un poco más acostumbrado a esta época, lucía bien esa rara combinación de atuendos deshilachados con su extensa y alborotada cabellera café.

—Lo siento…

—¿Perdón? –respingó. Seguramente por su distracción, había escuchado mal.

Bella suspiró y ocultó el rostro entre la maraña de su pelo

—Siento lo de ayer – refunfuñó, lo más claramente posible – Es hora de irnos – anunció luego, sin darle tiempo a decir más – Los demás nos esperan abajo.

—Permitidme – se acercó Edward y la deshizo de la pesada mochila que se había colgado sobre los hombros – Las damas no debería de gastar tanta fuerza.

—Me las puedo arreglar perfectamente – discutió, aunque aceptó la ayuda

..

..

—¡Increíble! – exclamaron Alice, Emmett y Edward al divisar aquel escenario tan majestuosamente… urbano.

—Vengan – los llamó Bella y comenzaron a avanzar en medio de aquella multitud de gente que iba y venía a gran velocidad con patinetas, patines y bicicletas.

Llegar al escenario en el que Ángela y el resto de sus amigos les esperaban, era todo un reto. Sobre todo si a su torpeza se le agregaba que detrás venía una feliz pareja medieval que no tenía idea de cómo cruzar una calle sin salir arrollados por un auto.

De verdad, aquello era peor que andar con una docena de niños de preescolar.

—¡Ahhh! –el delicado gritito de Alice se elevó por los aires, llamando la atención de todos.

—¡Mi señora! – Se volvió Edward rápidamente, advirtiendo que, a pocos pasos, un grupo de jóvenes montados en una de esas cosas raras llamadas "patinetas" se aproximaba a su prometida –¡No os preocupéis, mi princesa, yo os salvaré!

Bella palideció al verlo blandir su espada por el viento (y tanta era la impresión, que hasta parecía hacerlo en cámara lenta). ¿Cómo coños había llegado esa _cosa_ ahí? No importaba. El problema ahora era que, si no hacía algo, ese idiota iba a armar un caos en plena vía pública y, ¿Por qué no? Iba a terminar matando a alguien.

Medidas drásticas. Se lanzó hacia él con toda la fuerza que pudo y lo embistió contra el suelo, un segundo antes de que los jóvenes _skaters_ (que no se había percatado de todo ese incidente), pasaban al lado de Alice, sin hacerle el menor daño.

—¡Idiota! –siseó Bella – ¡Ya te he dicho que no puedes salir a la calle con una espada, y mucho menos debes de utilizarla!

—¡Pero la princesa Alice se encontraba en peligro! – se defendió él

—El único peligroso aquí eres tú, ¡Enfermo! Guarda esa espada ahora mismo y no te atrevas a usarla, o llegando a la casa yo misma te cortaré pedacito a pedacito con ella y coceré tu carne para después comérmela.

Edward tragó saliva con dificultad, mientras una gota de sudor frío se resbalaba por su sien derecha. _Cielos_, esa jovencita era peor que un ogro maldito. Mucho peor.

—Jazz – Y para colmo, poseía un grave problema de bipolaridad. ¿Por qué no podía dirigirse a él con esa empatía? –¿Podrías cuidar de Alice? ..

..

—Umm…

—¿Qué sucede? –preguntó Jasper, frenando sus pasos para que Alice pudiera alcanzarle

—Estoy… un poco asustada – reconoció la pequeña.

—No tienes por qué estarlo – calmó –Ven – le ofreció su mano y Alice la aceptó sin dudarlo, comprobando al instante que eso bastaba para sentirse protegida, como nunca antes.

—¿Cantarás?

—Sí – contestó – Aunque el ritmo será algo diferente – explicó – un poco más salvaje. Espero te guste y te diviertas, de todas formas

—Si son vuestros versos, estoy segura de que sí – confirmó Alice, callando abruptamente, cuando creyó haber hablado de más –Quiero decir, vuestro talento es admirable…

—¡Jasper! –apareció Rose de repente, salvándola – Date prisa, te vamos a necesitar para conectar los cables de los instrumentos.

—En seguida voy. Sólo dejaré a Alice sentada en un lugar seguro.

—¿Y qué hace la pulga contigo? – inquirió la rubia, con tono mordaz, al ver a Emmett montado en el cabello de la princesa

El moreno frunció el ceño y correspondió su fría mirada con otra muy similar. No contestó. No estaba dispuesto a admitir frente a ella que prefería mil veces estar en medio de la paz que irradiaba Alice y Jasper, en lugar del tornado que armaban su primo e Isabella.

—Creo que aquí podrán ver bien– señaló Jasper, mientras los guiaba en un punto medio del campo, esquivando a las pocas personas que se encontraban tiradas alrededor, aguardando a que alguna de las bandas comenzará a tocar – Por favor, no se vayan a mover de aquí.

—Sobre todo tú, _pulgarcito_ – advirtió Rose, acomodando su dedo índice sobre la cabecita de Emmett y aplastándolo contra el suelo.

—Rose – reprendió Jasper – Ya vámonos.

—Seguro – acordó su hermana, con una extensa y malvada sonrisa.

Emmett empuñó las manos y rechinó los dientes mientras la observaba marchar. Había malgastado toda la noche ideando un plan perfecto para vengarse, pero nada bueno se le ocurría. Tal vez debía de pedirle un consejo a alguien. Miró por un momento a Alice y la descartó rápidamente de su lista. No, esa jovencita era un ángel, seguramente lo que le diría sería algo como "Regálale una flor y dile que quieres ser su amigo". Cosa que jamás, ¡Jamás!, haría con esa rubia desabrida.

Dicen que los príncipes tienen que ser siempre cordiales y gentiles con las damas, pero esa mujer no podía ser clasificada como tal. Quizás el término de "Bruja" aplicaba mejor en su caso. Sin embargo, su espíritu de caballero le bloqueaba el acceso a malos pensamientos. _Malditos principios morales._ Necesitaba una mente macabra. Una mente, quizás, como la de Isabella Swan…

—¡Mami, mami!

—Victoria, no corras tan aprisa.

Se hizo a un lado justo un segundo antes de que la niña de cabellera rojiza cayera de boca contra el suelo y le aplastara. El susto pasó a segundo lugar cuando sus ojos divisaron el extraño objeto que se encontraba aprisionado entre las manitas de la nena. Por un breve momento, casi extinto, pudo haber jurado que el Cielo le había bendecido al enviarle a una auténtica hada madrina para que le librase de aquel cruel hechizo que él mismo se había interpuesto, pero después notó que, pese a la perfecta imitación de un cuerpo humano, éste carecía de vida, movimiento y expresión. Y lo más curioso… esa cosa se parecía a la engreída de Rosalie.

—Hola – se presentó amablemente ante la dilatada mirada de la niña. No pasaba nada si rompía un poquito las reglas, ¿o sí? Además, nadie se enteraría de ello

—¡Un muñequito que habla!

_¿Eh?_ Hizo una mueca y luego tosió para recobrar la compostura. No tenía mucho tiempo y debía de ser conciso.

—Pequeña criatura, ¿Serías tan amable de decirme qué es ese objeto que portáis en vuestras manos?

—¿Ella? – señaló a la muñequita de pomposo vestido medieval – ¡Se llama Barbie!

_Barbie..._ _¡Perfecto!_ Sonrió macabramente. Al parecer, no habría necesidad de consultar a Lady Isabella.

..

..

—Vamos, pequeño, quiero que te portes bien unos cuantos minutos, ¿vale?

—_¡Guau!_

—¡Tú! Si te mueves un solo centímetro… morirás.

Edward se enfurruñó en su lugar y gruñó lleno de ira. ¿Cómo…? ¿Cómo era posible que un perro fuera tratado mejor que él, quien era un príncipe? ¡¿Cómo?

—¿Me has escuchado?

—¡Sí!

Mierda. Aquello era indignante. ¿Qué era esa mujer como para causar en él tanto pavor?

—¡Bella! ¡Ya es momento de salir!

—¡Lo sé! – cogió la castaña su guitarra y salió del lugar en menos de un segundo.

Edward al fin pudo relajar los hombros. Jamás creyó que encontraría en su vida a alguien que fuera capaz de intimidarlo tanto y mucho menos imaginó que ese alguien fuera una chiquilla como Isabella.

Un repentino y vibrante sonido eléctrico, acompañado de aullidos y gritos, le sobresaltó. ¿Qué pasaba? Sospesó la posibilidad de desfundar su espada, pero sí lo hacía era casi seguro de que terminaría en el plato de la cena. Se obligó a ser paciente para investigar qué era lo que realmente sucedía, así que se asomó a través del desgastado telón.

Respingó al encontrar a Rose, Jasper y Bella en el centro de la tarima y descubrió que aquellos sonidos tan violentos eran causados por esos sofisticados instrumentos de música. No estaba mal, admitió, el ritmo le resultaba contagioso y la voz de Jasper se acoplaba bien al ambiente.

Sin embargo, todo fue muy diferente cuando fue Bella fue la que comenzó a cantar. El sonido que su garganta profería era muy diferente a lo que anteriormente había escuchado. No era una deliciosa y suave voz de soprano. Era algo… mucho mejor. Prestó más atención al rostro de la castaña, comprobando que allí estaba obra vez aquella expresión despreocupada y feliz que no le causaba miedo; al contrario… le gustaba.

Respingó al percatarse de la magnitud de sus pensamientos y agitó la cabeza con violencia para desechar aquellos pensamientos tan absurdos. Seguramente, tantos golpes ya comenzaban a afectarle. De hecho, de un momento a otro, comenzaba a sentirse un poco agotado y con demasiado frío. Recargó la espada sobre la pared y se resbaló hasta sentarse en el suelo, notando varios y molestos escalofríos en el cuerpo. Tosió y estornudó. Después, cerró los ojos…

..

..

_Estupendo_, ironizó Bella mentalmente, mientras vertía un sobrecito de té en la taza con agua caliente. Eso era lo único que le faltaba: que el principito se enfermará y tuviera ella que cuidarlo mientras se recuperaba.

El departamento se encontraba vacío. Como gratitud por haber ido a tocar en el concurso de _skate_, los patrocinadores les habían regalado boletos dobles para el cine, y sus "fieles" amigos la habían abandonado.

"_No seas egoísta, Bella"_ – le había dicho Rose, cuando intentó protestar – _"Después de todo, Edward se enfermó porque tú le obligaste a escalar medio edificio debajo de la lluvia y sería injusto que desperdiciáramos estas entradas. Es tu responsabilidad ver que se recupere"_

Bufó y agitó la cucharita con mucha más energía de la necesaria, salpicando gotitas de té en el acto, y salió de la cocina dando grandes y pesadas zancadas.

Edward reposaba encogido en el sillón de la sala. La castaña se acercó y le agitó un poco de los hombros para despertarlo.

—¿Qué sucede?

—Bebe esto – indicó secamente – Te sentirás mejor.

—Gracias –susurró él, con voz congestionada – Huele bien.

—Es té de limón – explicó, mientras Edward tomaba un pequeño sorbo – ¿Te sientes muy mal?

—No… - Los tres seguidos estornudos que acompañaron a su respuesta lo delataron de su mentira.

—¿Por qué será que no te creo? – alzó ella una ceja y tocó su frente. – Tienes mucha fiebre. Ven –se puso de pie – vamos a una recamara para que te abrigues bien.

—¿Acaso me voy a morir? -se sorprendió el príncipe por su "amabilidad"

—Vamos, vamos, acepta antes de que me arrepienta y te deje aquí afuera –ofreció sus manos y Edward las tomó entre las suyas.

Ambos adolescentes respingaron al advertir el fugaz e intenso paso de corriente eléctrica que tal contacto físico trajo consigo, pero se obligaron a olvidarse de ello tan rápido como pudieron y avanzaron a la habitación en medio de tropezones.

_Me saldrá un tumor_, gemía Bella mentalmente, haciendo todo lo posible por resistir el peso del muchacho que llevaba casi cargado. No recordaba que el departamento fuera tan grande y jamás creyó sentir tanta felicidad al ver una cama a menos de tres metros_. Falta poco_, se alentó e instintivamente comenzó a caminar un poco más rápido. Grave error. Como era de esperarse, de alguna manera, sus pies se las ingeniaron para enredarse con los de Edward y, sin saber cómo, al segundo siguiente ambos se encontraban sobre la cama, ella sobre él y con una distancia casi extinta danzando entre sus bocas.

Bella dilató la mirada, asombrada de experimentar, por segunda ocasión, aquel hormigueo que transitaba por toda su piel, se acumulaba en su estómago y se esfumaba tan rápido como llegaba.

—Yo… Mierda… -bufó, apoyándose sobre el pecho del muchacho para alejarse lo más pronto posible –Pesas demasiado. Ha sido tu culpa…

La ausencia de su voz vino cuando los brazos de Edward enrollaron su cuerpo y la atrajeron hacia su pecho,

—¿Qué haces? –musitó, totalmente pasmada, sintiéndolo respirar contra su cabello.

—Quédate conmigo – pidió él con voz suave, adormecida – Eres… muy cálida,

_Es la fiebre. Está delirando por la fiebre,_ se repitió una y mil veces más, esperando a que los desenfrenados latidos de su corazón se sosegaran en algún momento…

—¡Bella, Edward, ya estamos en casa! –aparecieron Rose, Jasper, Alice y Emmett repentinamente en el umbral de la puerta.

Silencio. Las atónitas miradas de los cuatro posadas sobre ella y sus blancas mejillas. ¿Qué pasaba? ¿Por qué no le dedicaban el mismo gesto de recriminación al que se encontraba abajo suyo? Le miró y supo la respuesta: El muy idiota se había quedado dormido, provocando que toda la culpa recayera sobre su espalda mientras que él dormía plácidamente, aparentando ser un ingenuo ángel que estuvo a punto de ser corrompido.

—No es lo que piensan – se puso en pie y dijo, agradeciendo que el volumen de su voz se escuchara firme – No me miren de esa manera.

—¿Cómo? – preguntó Rose, con socarronería. No hacía falta ser lector de mentes para saber todas las incoherencias que, seguramente, bailaban en su cabeza.

Prestó atención al resto. Jasper había optado una exagerada posición de "discreción" y parecía estarse obligando en mantener la mirada fuera de la habitación. Alice parecía no entender lo que sucedía (lo cual era frustrante, ya que debería de ser la más afectada en todo esto y no parecía importarle en lo más mínimo el haberme hallado encima de su "futuro Señor"). Emmett, al igual que Rose, no podía con la enorme sonrisa que estiraba sus labios.

Sí, todos, a su manera, estaban mal interpretando aquella escena. Tensó la mandíbula y empuñó las manos. Eso se ganaba por intentar ser buena persona, pensó. Definitivamente, la compasión y la generosidad no iban consigo. Le provocaban alergia o hacía que sus amigos creyeran que era una depravada violadora de príncipes medievales.

—Piensen lo que quieran –refunfuñó y se dirigió, pisando fuerte, a su habitación.

Intentó azotar la puerta, para añadirle más dramatismo a su precaria situación, pero ni siquiera eso le fue posible ya que ésta seguía perforada por el colosal agujero que "El Bello Durmiente" le había hecho.

—Bella…

—Jasper – se sobresaltó

—¿Puedo pasar?

—Sí –asintió, con nerviosismo, encogiéndose contra la pared y ocultando el ardor de sus mejillas con el cabello – Yo no estaba haciéndole nada –juró, cuando el muchacho estuvo cerca

—Lo sé – Rió Jasper.

—No parecía así hace un minuto – reprochó

—Bueno, la posición en la que se encontraban era algo comprometedora –comentó el rubio a son de broma – Pero nosotros sabemos que, obviamente, se trataba de un accidente. Sólo estábamos jugando un poco

—Pues vaya juegos que se gastan – balbuceó

—Bella – acomodó él una mano sobre su cabeza – no te molestes…

—No me ha gustado que ustedes creyeran que yo pudiera llegar a tener el más mínimo interés en ese príncipe – soltó.

—¿Qué tendría de malo?

—No es mi tipo.

—¿Y cómo puedes decir eso, si nunca te has enamorado? – le preguntaron con divertida amabilidad

—No estés tan seguro de ello…

—¿Perdón?

—Nada – agradeció que no le hubieran escuchado –Yo jamás podría fijarme en alguien que fue exiliado de "Muy, muy lejano" – agregó a cambio

—Como tú digas –alborotó Jasper sus cabellos y se puso de pie – Pero, recuerda esa frase que dice "Nunca digas nunca". Soñar un poco no te matará, Bella.

—Umm… - recargó la cabeza contra la pared al quedar de nuevo sola.

_Soñar…_ Decirlo resultaba fácil.

..

..

—¿Se puede saber qué tanto me miras? – inquirió Rose, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho y mirándolo con desdén.

Emmett sonrió, mientras se plantaba frente a ella y comprobaba lo pequeña que era en comparación a su tamaño normal. Rosalie también notó la diferencia, y no solamente en la altura. Ahora que no se encontraba ocupada agrediéndole y tenía la oportunidad de verlo con detenimiento, debía admitir que el muchacho era apuesto (demasiado). Aún así, no permitió que su sorpresa se hiciera presente en su rostro.

—¿Y ahora qué te pasa? – exigió saber –¿Tengo pintada la cara o porqué me miras así?

—Os daré una sola oportunidad más para que te excuses – advirtió Emmett.

—¿Yo, excusarme? –sonrió ella – ¿Y se puede saber porqué?

—Me habéis maltratado en muchas ocasiones desde que llegué aquí – se explicó – He sido golpeado, aplastado y humillado por vos, sin recibir ni un "lo siento", al menos.

—¿Quieres decir que Su Majestad pide que yo me disculpe por mis malos actos? - preguntó Rose con teatral inocencia

Emmett asintió

—De acuerdo – suspiró y se inclinó ligeramente hacia el frente, ofreciéndole una forzada y mofada reverencia – Os pido que me perdonéis, Oh, Gran Rey Gorila.

Y luego, se echó a reír a carcajada suelta.

Emmett frunció el ceño. Bien. Su límite de la benevolencia había sido sobrepasado. Esa chiquilla malcriada sabría al fin lo qué era meterse con futuro soberano de Macath.

—¡Ja,ja,já! – se obligó a reír – ¡Rosalie, es usted una doncella demasiado simpática!

El humor de la rubia desapareció cuando su mano fue acariciada suavemente por los labios masculinos.

—¿Pero qué…?

—¿Porqué no olvidamos nuestras anteriores discusiones y aceptáis ser mi Ama?

—¿Tu Ama?

—Permitidme servirle como el mejor y más leal de los esclavos –continuó

—¿Te has vuelto loco?

—Parecéis una diosa, ¿Nadie os lo había mencionado antes? –no esperó por una respuesta y agregó: - Por favor, tomad asiento. Os traeré algo caliente para beber. Apuesto a que jamás habéis probado un té preparado al estilo medieval.

Rosalie parpadeó. ¿Sería posible que tanto golpe le hubiera afectado su diminuto cerebro? Emmett dio media vuelta y ella le observó dirigirse a la cocina. Ahí, Emmett extrajo de sus bolsillos una bolsita de "polvos mágico" que su Maestro Merlín le había regalado días antes de que todo este alboroto se armara. Vertió un poco en una taza y se las lío con esa cosa rara llama "horno de microondas" para calentar el agua.

Regresó a la sala en pocos minutos y le ofreció a Rose la tacita de té.

—Gra… gracias – murmuró la rubia, antes de beber un sorbo, ignorando que la mirada del moreno destellaba con despiadado triunfo.

Después, todo pasó muy rápido. La taza cayó al suelo, y el sofá se convirtió en un inmenso desierto de felpa para la sobresaltada muchacha.

—¿Pero qué coño…? –gimió al ser capturada y elevada por una gigantesca mano, hasta la altura de un par de ojos obscuros que le observaban con cruel diversión.

Comprendió entonces todo.

—¡Te voy a matar! –bramó, mientras Emmett se doblaba de la risa

—Primero, tendréis que encontrar la manera de regresar a vuestro tamaño normal, _Barbie._

..

**Hola, hola. Aquí estoy de regreso. Miles de disculpas por el retraso. Como ya muchas sabrán, la universidad ya ha comenzado a hostigarme con tareas y demás. En fin, espero les haya gustado el capítulo. Como pueden ver, el romance comienza XD. Bueno, me voy porque tengo que hacer tarea, pero antes, quiero pedirle una disculpa a mi estimada Riona (Mi Sensei) por no haberle mandado el capítulo antes. No quería tardar más en publicarlo. Espero que mi débil intento de escribir en "vosotros" no sea tan nefasto y haya quedado al menos algo decente. Ahora sí ya me voy, se cuidan y hasta pronto!**

**Atte**

**Anju**


	8. Cuidando de su majestad

**Capítulo 8. **

**Cuidando de su "Majestad"**

**...**

—¡Suéltame! – gimió Rose, pataleando e intentando liberarse del puño que la sostenía firmemente – ¡Morirás!

—Sí, algún día –contestó Emmett, con su estúpida e imborrable sonrisa de satisfacción.

_Ahh…_ Qué dulce era el sabor de la venganza. Caminó hacia la ventana y se recargó en ella, contemplando un momento el paisaje lleno de luces de colores que opacaban a la plateada luna.

—¿Qué…? ¿Qué haces? – jadeó Rose, al hallarse pendiendo a una altura escalofriante.

–La noche es larga – murmuró, con chispeante maldad en los ojos, mientras tomaba a la rubia de los pies y la colgaba de cabeza hacia el precipicio.

La muchacha cerró los ojos, frunció los labios y se tragó el deseo de gritar.

—Sois una mujer valiente – apuntó Emmett

—¡Y tu una bestia! – replicó ella – ¡Suéltame!

—No hasta que me ofrezcáis vuestras disculpas

—Primero muerta…

—Vos lo has decidido – la soltó de una pierna

—¡De acuerdo, de acuerdo, de acuerdo! – chilló Rose – ¡Discúlpame!

La sonrisa de Emmett no cabía en su rostro de tan grande que era

—¿Perdón? No os he escuchado bien –decidió atormentarla un poco más

—Eres…

—Shh, shh, cuidad vuestras palabras – advirtió – en estos momentos, mi benevolencia se encuentra dormida.

—Suéltame – exigió Rose

—¿Porqué?

—Por favor… - farfulló entre dientes.

—¡Perfecto! – felicitó Emmett, haciéndola rebotar entre su mano como si de una pelotita de hule se tratara, despeinándola y haciéndola palidecer hasta un grado casi enfermizo – ¿Veis lo sencillo que es comportarse como una persona amable y con educación?

—Tú… - siseó la rubia – Más te vale que no regrese a mi tamaño normal, porque te juro que colgaré tu pescuezo en la ventana.

Emmett se obligó a mantener la expresión relajada, aunque había que admitirlo, a pesar de ser pequeña, la Barbie seguía teniendo cierta aura maligna que la identificaba como un SAP (Ser Altamente Peligroso).

Recordó entonces un detalle muy importante y que no había previsto hasta ese momento: quizás ella no regresaba a la normalidad hasta dentro de unos días, pero él _sí_ que iba a cambiar dentro de poco. El día se aproximaba y, con ello, su diminuto tamaño que los volvería a poner al mismo nivel. Debía de encontrar una solución rápidamente, aún era muy joven para morir en manos de aquella bruja.

—¡¿Qué haces, bestia? – gimió Rose, mientras él la depositaba en un frasquito de cristal y la escondía entre sus ropas para llevarla a la recámara sin que nadie se diera cuenta.

—¿Emmett?

Irguió la espalda al ser llamado por Jasper.

—¿Qué sucede? – preguntó con la mayor naturalidad posible, mientras que su pequeña presa golpeaba las paredes de vidrio con desesperación al comprobar que, por mucho que gritara, su voz no lograba llegar a los oídos de su hermano

—¿Has visto a Rose?

—No – mintió con perfecta convicción, apostando que casi se le dibujaba una aureola de santificación sobre la cabeza.

—Rose – suspiró Jasper con frustración – Ya le he dicho que si piensa salir por las noches, al menos avise para que no nos preocupemos.

Emmett mantuvo su sonrisa angelical hasta que Jasper se retiró y comprobó que no habría más intrusos por ahí cerca. Después, corrió a la habitación y acomodó a Rose debajo de una almohada.

—Primo – susurró Edward y él maldijo interiormente. ¿Es que acaso esa noche parecían estar todos dispuestos a descubrirle?

Recargó la espalda sobre la almohada, de tal modo que nadie, absolutamente _nadie_, pudiera siquiera llegar a imaginar que debajo suyo se encontraba la _Barbie_.

—¿Sucede algo? Luces nervioso – le señalaron con voz gangosa.

—No – volvió a mentir con seguridad – No te preocupes, primo, estoy perfectamente bien. Un poco cansado – bostezó, quizás con mucho dramatismo – Creo que ya me dormiré.

—De acuerdo –aceptó Edward y volvió a cerrar los ojos.

Al hallarse nuevamente solo (se podría decir así, puesto que su primo se encontraba privado en la camita de al lado) apagó las luces y se metió entre las sábanas, con el frasco entre ambas manos.

—Buenas noches, _Barbie_ – sonrió en la obscuridad, mientras que Rose no paraba de patear y golpear el cristal, y maldecirlo de todas las maneras habidas y por haber.

..

Acomodó la pequeña ollita sobre la estufa y dio un paso hacia atrás al mismo tiempo que su frágil entrecejo se arrugaba debido a la confusión.

_¿Cómo se usa esto?_ Se preguntó. Anteriormente había visto a Rose y Bella hacer que el fuego saliera de ese original fogón, pero no había logrado entender aún qué era lo que se tenía que hacer.

—Alice

—Joven Jasper –dio media vuelta de inmediato.

—¿Qué haces despierta tan noche? ¿Se te ofrece algo? – preguntó él, echando un discreto vistazo a la ollita

—Quería un poco de agua caliente para prepararle un té a Mi Señor – relató – pero no veo dónde se pueda encontrar el carbón para encender…

La incontenible risita de Jasper le hizo callar.

—Lo siento, Alice –se disculpó el muchacho de inmediato – Has de pensar que soy un grosero

—No – negó ella y era sincera. Para nada que había pensado eso. Al contrario, lo único que le había cruzado por su cabeza era lo contagioso que le parecía aquel alegre sonido…

—Para encender la estufa, sólo necesitas de esto – le mostró Jasper un fósforo – lo rozas en esta orilla – explicó haciendo los pasos lentamente – giras esta perilla hacia la derecha, lo acercas y… ¡Za!

—Oh… - dilató Alice la mirada y acercó la nariz a la llameante flamita – ¡Muchas gracias, joven Jasper!

—No hay de qué –contestó el muchacho, sonriendo, inconscientemente embelesado por la inocencia de la princesita – ¿Cómo sigue Edward?

—La fiebre no quiere disminuirle… -murmuró Alice con preocupación, acomodando la cazuelita con ramitas de manzanilla en el fuego.

—Se recuperará – tranquilizó él – Aquí hay muchos métodos para librarse de una gripe.

—¿De verdad?

—Sí –le aseguraron – Por eso no deberías de no preocuparte tanto y descansar

—Lo haré – prometió y vertió la infusión en una taza de color azul – ¿Os sirvo un poco?

—No, gracias – contestó Jasper, al mismo tiempo que le ayudaba a abrir la puerta para que saliera de la cocina – me iré a dormir, mañana tengo que levantarme temprano.

—Descansad – deseó ella,

—Igualmente – sonrió él – Hasta mañana

—Hasta mañana…

Alice cerró la puerta de la habitación, aún con aquel extraño aceleramiento danzando en su pecho. Agitó ligeramente su cabeza y se acercó a la cama de Edward. Dejó reposar la tacita en el pequeño buró de al lado y comprobó la temperatura del muchacho. Ésta seguía siendo alta, lo cual le preocupó y advirtió que lo mejor era dejarlo descansar.

Se dirigió a la sala y se sentó en el sofá. El departamento se encontraba en silencio, a excepción por los sonoros ronquidos de Emmett. Afuera llovía, como muy comúnmente sucedía en Forks. Suspiró lentamente, con cierta melancolía, mientras recorría con los ojos su alrededor. Todo era tan diferente. Recordó a su padre, al hombre de canos cabellos y amable sonrisa que siempre le había cuidado, preguntándose si sería capaz de volver a verlo algún día.

La duda era justa. Debía de ser sincera, sentía por Edward una especie de cariño y respeto, más no amor. Quizás aún era demasiado pronto para plantear conclusiones, pero por más que lo intentase, aún no lograba ver en aquel muchacho a su futuro esposo. Era galante, respetuoso y con un físico atractivo, sí, no podía negarlo, pero faltaba algo… Algo que ni ella misma sabía deducir exactamente qué era, pero que le impedía mirar a Edward más allá de un buen y preciado amigo…

Las luces prendidas reflejándose por debajo de la rendija de la puerta llamaron la atención de Jasper cuando éste se despertó muy de madrugada para estudiar un poco antes de irse a la facultad. Frunció el ceño y se asomó, creyendo que tal vez Bella o su hermana se encontraban en la sala realizando alguna tarea; pero al no percibir sonido alguno, decidió salir por completo.

Entonces la halló, dormida y acurrucada en el sillón, con su rostro de finas facciones relajado, adornado con los largos y negros mechones de su cabello y luciendo mucho más inocente que nunca. Era obvio que el sueño le había vencido sin que se diera cuenta mientras se disponía a cuidar de Edward. Negó con la cabeza para sí mismo, la cubrió delicadamente con una cobija y se dio la oportunidad de contemplarla con mayor detenimiento.

Definirla como hermosa no bastaba. Aquella muchachita era mucho más que eso. Ella era fragilidad, nobleza e inocencia en su máxima y más pura expresión. Nunca creyó conocer a alguien así, jamás lo imaginó; y sin embargo ahí estaba, tan irreal que hasta amenazaba con desaparecer.

—Esto está mal – se recordó con un susurro, mientras se ponía en pie lentamente, sin despegar la mirada de su enternecedor rostro.

Había que recordar que ella tarde o temprano regresaría a su mundo extraño de gigantescos castillos... Algo loco, _demasiado_ loco… pero cierto. Hizo una mueca y luego liberó una risita. ¿Quién lo diría? ¿Quién imaginaría que cosas tan quiméricas como estas sucederían en realidad?

..

Calculo Integral. El par de palabras retumbaron en su cabeza como imperios martillazos estampándose contra una mesa de acero. Acababa de recordar que en su mochila se hallaba una hoja con setenta y cinco estúpidas integrales que debía de entregar para mañana en clase. Miró el reloj: la una de la madrugada. Gimió y se dio de topes contra la mesa. _¿Eso era lo que querías, no?_ Se repitió. Miró su libreta y la página en blanco. No terminaría… y mucho menos lo haría si en lugar de trabajar seguía quejándose.

Tomó una profunda bocanada de aire, se acomodó los audífonos de su Mp3, buscó su canción favorita, asió con fuerza su lápiz y echó a andar el motor de su cabeza a toda su potencia.

Salió la primera, la segunda, la tercera… en menos de una hora había logrado resolver nueve. Era un rendimiento medianamente bueno, pero no lo suficiente si quería terminar la tarea antes de las siete. Si tan sólo todo ese desastre no hubiera sucedido, si tan sólo ese tonto príncipe no se hubiera enfermado y sus amigos no hubieran armado tanto escándalo al encontrarlos en una situación "comprometedora", seguramente se hubiera acordado desde hacía mucho antes y ahora estuviera menos estresada.

_¡Concéntrate!_ Se exigió. Las maldiciones y las culpas tenían que venir después. Se amarró el cabello con una coleta y siguió con la interminable lista de ejercicios.

Siete de la mañana con diecisiete minutos. A pesar del retraso, la terea estaba terminada. Si se daba prisa, llegaría a tiempo. Se puso de pie y caminó en medio de tropezones y ojos nubosos a la ducha.

Estaba ocupada.

¡Por un maldito coño!, palideció, ¡A quién en esa casa, además de ella, se le ocurría bañarse a esa hora!

Jasper no podía ser, él siempre se bañaba desde antes. Rosalie entraba hasta tarde ese día. A Alice la acababa de ver dormida en la sala. Emmett, imposible, con ese tamaño tan diminuto, no necesitaría más que sumergirse en una taza de agua tibia para crear el jacuzzi perfecto.

Obviamente, sólo restaba una persona. La misma que se había encargado de fregarle la vida desde que había aparecido.

—¡Abre! – estampó los nudillos contra la puerta

—¿Ummm…? – fue lo que recibió como apagada respuesta

—¡Abre, te digo! – repitió – ¡Tengo sólo media hora para llegar a la escuela y necesito bañarme! ¡Sal de ahí!

—Ummm…

—¡¿Qué? – su rostro se distorsionó ¿Cómo que _"umm"?_ ¿Acaso no podía decir nada más, como un "espera un poco" o "sí, Bella, enseguida salgo"? ¡¿Porqué jodidos tenía que ser un solamente un _"ummm"_? – ¡Si en tres segundos no estás afuera, seré yo misma quien te saque!

—Ummm…

_¡Mierda!_ Pateó la puerta y logró abrirla. A estas alturas, ya no le importaba si se encontraba con el húmedo y esculpido cuerpo desnudo de un príncipe medieval. Frenó sus pasos ante el perfil creado por su delirante imaginación y por un momento dudo en avanzar. ¿Y qué si Edward en verdad estaba como Diosito Jesús le había traído al mundo? Sintió en las mejillas un ligero ardor y después negó frenéticamente con la cabeza.

—¡Estoy adentro! – advirtió – ¡Y no me importa si no estás vestido! Si no sales ahora mismo…

Si no salía ahora mismo, _¡¿Qué? _¿Qué ganaba ella y perdía él si le veía su "_lolipop_"?

Tragó saliva con dificultad.

—¡Ey! – le tembló la voz – ¿Me escuchas?

—Ummm…

Parpadeó. ¿Otra vez con el mentado _"ummm"?_ Aquello ya no parecía estar bien. Se asomó lentamente, no sin cierto temor, para ver el resto del interior. Y cuál fue su sorpresa que, en lugar de encontrarse con el cincelado y mojado cuerpo de un Adonis con taparrabo blanco, halló el aspecto más miserable que un hombre pudiera llegar a tener.

Efectivamente, Edward estaba ahí. Pero no parecía precisamente como alguien que ha terminado de bañarse. Su apariencia, más bien, rayaba en la agonía, en el último suspiro. Se acercó, asombrada, casi pudiendo jurar que nunca antes se había topado con alguien con semblante tan enfermo.

El príncipe se hallaba desparramado en el suelo, temblando y sudando frío.

—¿Pero qué haces aquí? – le palpó la frente. Estaba hirviendo

—Tenía mucha tos_, cof, cof_ – contestó él, apenas y con legibilidad – no quería despertar a nadie, _cof, cof,_ así que decidí un buscar un lugar más privado.

—¿El baño? – alzó ella la ceja – Oh, vamos, necesitas estar acostado y arropado. Ven – le ayudó a ponerse de pie. Y ahí estaba haciendo otra vez su buena acción del día. Aún no se explicaba por qué no, simplemente, se limitaba a tirarlo en el pasillo. Las manecillas del reloj seguían transcurriendo, no había tiempo para hacerla de niñera; sin embargo… había algo dentro que le incitaba a comportarse como toda una hermana de la caridad con ese molesto joven – Tómate esta pastilla – le tendió un vaso de agua – Y no te muevas de la cama hasta que yo venga de la escuela.

Después de eso, salió corriendo y se bañó en tiempo record. El contacto con el agua caliente le aletargó y el desveló de la noche pasada comenzó a pesar sobre sus ojos. Se vistió de manera automática y salió del departamento cuando apenas y restaban seis minutos para las siete.

El que la Santísima Madre Teresa de Calcuta reencarnara de vez en cuando en su desalmado ser, tenía sus convenientes. Sin saber cómo, ni cuándo, ni porqué, alcanzó llegar justo antes de que la puerta de la clase fuera cerrada.

Se permitió respirar hasta que logró sentarse en el butacón. Los ojos le ardían y la cabeza le punzaba terriblemente, pero todo había valido la pena, así que sonrió para sí mientras hundía el rostro entre su mochila.

—La tarea, muchachos – anunció la maestra.

Bella irguió la espalda y buscó entre su mochila la libreta de gruesa pasta roja…

No estaba.

La sangre huyó de sus mejillas, mientras un gélido aire le atravesaba toda la espina dorsal.

_Maldito mundo de mierda_. El rostro de Bella no podía lucir más amargado y terrorífico. Las sombras de sus ojeras, el cansancio y el mal humor reflejado en la palidez de su piel, el cabello terriblemente despeinado y reseco, las ropas mal puestas, los tenis sin amarrar, los hombros decaídos y el andar mecanizado la hacían lucir peor que un zombie.

La única que se atrevió a acercársele a la hora del almuerzo fue Ángela.

—¿Te encuentras bien?

—Por supuesto que sí, ¿acaso no se nota? – contestó, aunque no se necesitaba de mucho esfuerzo para reparar de su ácido sarcasmo.

—Oh… ¡Ayer tocaron genial! – intentó con otro tema la muchacha – ¡Felicidades!

—Umm…

—Por cierto, el chico y la chica que les acompañaban, ¿Quiénes son?

Se olvidó por un momento de su pesimismo y buscó rápidamente una mentira que fuera creíble.

—Son... unos primos –tartamudeó, no era buena mintiendo y jamás le había cruzado por la mente tener que dar este tipo de explicaciones – Unos primos lejanos… por parte de mi madre.

—¿De verdad? –terció Lauren, aparecido repentinamente a su lado – Oye, ¿y no me presentas a ese primo tan guapo que tienes?

—Realmente, no creo que quieras conocerlo – suspiró con desgana, preguntándose al mismo tiempo desde cuándo Lauren le dirigía la palabra.

—¿Cómo de que no? ¡Por Dios! ¿Quién no querría conocer a un hombre con tales ojos?

—Es cierto – se unió Tanya, de improviso –Yo también quiero conocerlo

—¡Igual yo! – chilló Irina

La castaña bufó con desesperación. _Genial_, lo único que le faltaba: que el príncipe azul fuera una potente máquina generadora de feromonas capaz de atraer la atención de esas engreídas y superficiales niñitas.

—Bella, querida, no seas egoísta…

Le dedicó una mirada asesina a las impertinentes muchachas, silenciándolas, arrojó su mochila sobre su hombro y pasó a retirarse de aquel dramático grupito que se había materializado a su alrededor.

—¡Bella! – le alcanzó Ángela – ¿Qué pasa?

—Me voy a casa –anunció lo más calmada posible – Hasta mañana.

Su mal humor aumentó cuando, al llegar al departamento, encontró la cocina hecha un desastre.

—¿Qué ha pasado aquí? – hipó, divisando que del pequeño horno de microondas salía una densa capa de humo.

—¡Bella! – se inquietó Alice, levantándose del suelo, toda embarrada de fideos y con un bote de sopa instantánea entre las manos – Disculpad, Mi Señor sigue enfermo y quería prepararle algo de comer, pero…

—Ese tipo… - siseó, empuñó las manos y dio media vuelta, sin escuchar el resto de la explicación.

Se plantó a un lado de la cama de Edward y lo observó dormir desde arriba. _Ese tipo…._ ¡Jamás había conocido a alguien que por un solo resfriado pudiera causar tantas molestias!

Él era el problema. Desde que se lo había encontrado en el bosque, toda su vida se había vuelto un caos total. Y lo acarreado desde ayer ya rebasa sus límites. Era por su culpa que se había olvidado de la tarea y el desvelo que soportó por terminarla. Era por su culpa que en la mañana se había demorado más de lo previsto y había dejado el cuaderno en la mesita de noche en lugar de llevarlo a la escuela. También gracias a él, había tenido que soportar estar rodeada de un trío de tontas convenencieras.

¡Todo era su culpa!

—Señorita Isabella… – él despertó y ella sonrió despiadadamente – ¿Qué…? ¿Qué es lo que traéis en vuestras manos…?

—Ya no quieres estar enfermo, ¿verdad? – inquirió ella, despuntando una colosal jeringa – No te preocupes, yo sé cómo liberarte de esa maldita gripe.

Obviamente, Edward no sabía con precisión lo que era; pero algo dentro le advertía con claridad que una esa gigantesca y deslumbrante aguja, en manos de Isabella, no podía asegurar nada bueno. Retrocedió automáticamente, pegando su espalda contra la cabecera de la cama, mientras ella se acercaba irradiando pura malignidad.

—¿Qué me vais a hacer?

—Acuéstate de espaldas y bájate los pantalones –ordenó la castaña

—¡¿Qué? ¡De ninguna manera! –se negó, mientras un sudor frío se resbalaba por su sien. _¿Y ahora que le pasaba a esta loca que se comportaba como una pervertida?_

—¡Hazlo!

—¡No!

—¡Argh! – rugió Bella, antes de lanzarse a la cama y acorralarlo como león a su presa – ¡No te estoy preguntando si quieres o no! –lo tomó de la playera y, con una fuerza cavernícola (ayudada más que nada por la debilidad que la enfermedad había creado en él), lo obligó a darse la vuelta, acomodándose ella rápidamente sobre su espalda y bajándole los pantalones al instante – ¡Esto es necesario, así que no te opongas!

—¡UGGG! – gimió Edward al sentir un pinchazo instalarse sobre su trasero, seguido de un dolor mucho más agudo que iba en aumento conforme la castaña presionaba el émbolo de la jeringa con deleitante y sádica lentitud…

—Bella, ¿Qué haces? – tanto Jasper como Alice se paralizaron al entrar en la habitación y encontrarla jadeando y sudando, aún encima de Edward, quien era la viva expresión del martirio y sufrimiento.

—Le apliqué una inyección – contestó la morena, apartándose victoriosamente de su presa.

—¡¿Una inyección? – se alarmó Jasper –Bella, ¡Pero si tú no sabes hacer eso!

—Bueno – balbuceó – ¿Qué no dicen por ahí que echando a perder se aprende?

Silencio. En aquella habitación sólo había lugar para el mutismo ocasionado por la sorprendente crueldad y descaro de la castaña, el cual fue rotó por un lejano alarido que vino seguido de un estrepitoso sonido muy parecido al cristal roto.

—¡MALDITO ENANO, TE VOY A MATAR!

—¿Qué fue eso? – se preguntaron, viajando la mirada por todos lados de la habitación y pillando la respuesta poco después, cuando una minúscula y conocida figura femenina, de rubios cabellos, apareció de frente.

—¡¿Rose? – gritaron

—¡¿Dónde está? – exigió saber la rubia– ¡¿Dónde esa maldita pulga que ahora mismo la voy a exterminar?

**..**

**Siento mucho la demora. Como muchas ya han de saber, he estado más que ocupada en la escuela. Además, aquí está haciendo un calor terrible y el exceso de sudoración inhibe mi inspiración y me bloquea los dedos. ¿Alguna alma piadosa que esté dispuesta a mandarme un ventilador para refrescarme? *-***

**En fin, gracias por su paciencia. Espero este capítulo les haya gustado. Un saludo a todas y nos leemos pronto. Atte. Anju**


	9. Entre Hechizos y Enredos

**Capítulo 9.**

**Entre Hechizos y Enredos.**

**..**

Emmett supo que los segundos de su corta vida estaban más que contados. Escondido en la esquina más obscura y apartada del departamento, rezaba porque Rose no le encontrara.

—¡Sal de donde estés, maldito cobarde! – la escuchó gritar y contuvo la respiración.

Muerto. Estaba muerto si ella descubría su escondite. Echó un rápido vistazo hacia la salida, sospesando las pocas probabilidades que habían de llegar hasta allá y poder escabullirse del departamento hasta el anochecer.

—Rose, ¿En serio eres tú? – parpadeó Bella, impactada por el diminuto tamaño de su amiga

—No, ¿cómo crees? – replicó la rubia, con gran sarcasmo –soy una _Polly Pocket _reencarnada.

—¿Quieres que te ayude? – ofreció Jasper al verla pegar varios e infructuosos brinquitos para alcanzar el primer cajón de la alacena. Suponía que su meta era alcanzar la cima de ésta.

—Puedo sola, _gracias_- contestó, haciendo gala de su gran orgullo.

Todos observaron atentos el entretenido espectáculo. Había que mencionar que, hablándose de venganza, Rose era capaz de todo. Nada más había que mirar el curioso e ingenioso escenario que había montado, a los pocos minutos, con los cubiertos y alguno que otro instrumento de cocina.

—¡Esto es maravilloso! – exclamó Bella, impresionada – ¡Rose, has hecho una cámara de tortura en miniatura!

—Exacto – siseó la rubia, viajando la mirada por el alrededor – Ahora sólo hay que encontrar a quién la usará.

Bella, Jasper y Alice intercambiaron significativas miradas. Al parecer, la muchacha y su idea de masacrar a Emmett iban en serio.

—Hermana, no es para tanto – intentó razonar Jasper

—Dices eso porque no eres tú el que ha sido reducido a este indignante tamaño

—Pero también hay que admitir que te lo mereces – apuntó Bella –Maltratas mucho al pobre de Emmett...

—Bella –interrumpió Rose – Antes de que _tú_ des una opinión sobre el maltrato, ¿porqué no mejor vas a la recámara y le echas un vistazo a Edward?

La castaña enmudeció e, inconscientemente, volvió el rostro y miró la puerta de la habitación en donde Edward continuaba reposando...

_¿En verdad me habré excedido?..._

—¡TE ENCONTRÉ! –el bramido de Rose la distrajo del pequeño sentimiento de culpa que comenzaba a hacer acto de presencia.

Una persecución épica comenzó entonces, imposible de apreciar fácilmente a simple vista. Lo único que Jasper, Alice y Bella pudieron percibir, no sin cierto esfuerzo, fueron un par de diminutas y borrosas manchas yendo de aquí a allá y tirando todo alrededor.

Finalmente, y sin más que se pudiera hacer, Emmett cayó al suelo cuando Rose logró darle en la cabeza con una ciruela. Para cuando despertó, el pobre se hallaba atado con una agujeta, sin la más mínima posibilidad de movimiento, y con la cabeza a tan sólo unos milímetros del filo de un cuchillo.

—Rose – susurró, morado del miedo –¿Podemos dialogar un poco?

—Si puedes hablar después de que te corte el pescuezo, adelante –accedió la rubia – Pero realmente lo dudo.

—¡Era una broma! –se retorció entre el amarre, tratando de zafarse –¡Prometo que os regresaré a vuestro tamaño normal!

—¡Claro que lo harás! – acordó ella – ¡Y ahora mismo! Tienes tres segundos para decirme cómo liberarme de esta estúpida apariencia, si es que no quieres ser degollado como un pollo.

—…

—¡Habla! –compelió ante el silencio

—Es que… n-no… no sé – balbuceó él

—¡¿Qué? – palideció – ¡¿Cómo que no sabes?

—Seré vuestro esclavo – propuso a cambio – Os serviré hasta la muerte…

—Esa oferta no me sirve – masculló Rose

Silencio. Emmett vio pasar los cortos y felices diecinueve años de su vida frente a sus ojos, mientras el filo del cuchillo se aproximaba a su garganta y el potente miedo le estremecía todos los sentidos hasta desvanecerle la consciencia y arrástralo a un obscuro sopor.

..

—Por un momento creí que ibas en serio –apuntó Bella, mientras Rose se enfurruñaba y murmuraba una incesante serie de maldiciones

—Mi hermana podrá ser muy temperamental, pero no es capaz de matar ni a una mosca –expuso Jasper

—Aún así, el príncipe Emmett se ha llevado un buen susto – murmuró Alice, con el pequeño hombrecito durmiendo sobre la palma de su mano

—Es lo menos que se merecía –siseó Rose – ¿Y ahora qué va a pasarme? – se lamentó en seguida – ¡Ese gorila no sabe cómo regresarme a la normalidad! ¿Y si me quedó así para toda la vida?

—Podríamos buscar ayuda– caviló Bella

—¿Ayuda? ¡¿A quién? –lloriqueó –Si alguien me mira así, ¡Terminaré en un circo de fenómenos!

—¿Qué tal un brujo? – insistió la castaña

—¿Un brujo?

—¡Ay, no! –se alarmó Alice – ¡Esas personas son muy malas!

—No en esta época –explicó Jasper, tranquilizándola – La mayoría sólo se dedican a estafar a la gente con trucos baratos.

—Pero nada perdemos con intentarlo – dijo Bella – Una vez Ángela me contó sobre una tía suya que se dedicaba a este tipo de cosas… Podemos intentarlo, ¿Qué dices, Rose?

—Supongo que no nos queda otra opción…

..

La castaña cogió su teléfono celular y marcó el número de su amiga. Ángela siempre atendía las llamadas al instante, así que esa no fue la excepción.

—¿Hola?

—Ey – habló, un poco nerviosa. La verdad era que no le entusiasmaba en nada lo que estaba a punto de hacer; pero, en cierto modo, se sentía culpable por lo que le pasaba a Rose. Después de todo, había sido por su insistencia que ese trío medieval vivieran en el departamento.

—Bella, ¿Qué sucede? -preguntó la amable muchacha, al otro lado de la línea

—Quería pedirte un favor – se mordió el labio e hizo una pausa. Malditos principios morales. Siempre terminaban llevándola a la ruina.

—Sí, ¿dime?

—Tu tía – soltó bruscamente – La que me dices que practica… hechicería.

—¿Qué pasa con ella?

—Yo… quería... –carraspeó para aclarar su voz –Quería ver si me dabas… su dirección.

—Pensé que no creías en eso –comentó Ángela, sin afán de ser impertinente

—Hay cosas que pueden cambiar – trató de justificarse. _Si supieras todo lo que me ha pasado, comprenderías…_

—Permíteme un momento

Suspiró, llena de alivio. Era una suerte que Ángela fuera una muchacha sensata, la cual no insistía en que se le contara todo. Ella era, más bien, de esas personas que se limitan a escuchar cuando se quiere ser escuchado, lo cual Bella apreciaba y admiraba. Sobre todo en ese momento.

Anotó la dirección en un pequeño pedazo de papel, y tras dar las gracias, se despidió.

—Todo listo – anunció – Iremos después de la comida, antes de que anochezca.

..

Frunció sus labios e hizo una mueca contrariada, acercó su mano a la perilla por tercera vez, sin atreverse a girarla aún. ¿Y qué más daba si se había excedido con él? Se preguntó, tampoco es como si el "noble" muchacho hubiera sido un pan de Dios con ella.

Aún así… había que reconocerlo. Lo de la inyección, más que osado, había sido peligroso. Infantil. Bella odiaba ser infantil. Giró la perilla con decisión y penetró en la obscura habitación. La fría mirada que brillaba entre la obscuridad le frenó los pasos. Cerró la puerta y se recargó en ella. Aquí venía la parte difícil.

—Ey – saludó sin mirarle siquiera

—Ey – lo escuchó contestar con la misma sequedad

—Ya no tienes gripe – señaló, como quien dice _"Gracias a mí"_

—Y supongo que venís a que yo os agradezca – bufó Edward, con reproche en la mirada.

Bella sabía que estaba en todo su derecho de estar molesto, también sabía que la idea principal al entrar en la habitación no era iniciar una discusión, si no pedir disculpas; pero, que recordara, nunca antes había tenido la necesidad de disculparse de esa manera con alguien. Además, había que admitirlo, había algo en ese muchacho que le ponía los nervios de punta y la llevaba a actuar de forma extraña, olvidándose de la razón en algunas ocasiones y analizando mucho en varias otras.

Finalmente, cuando supo que abrir la boca para pronunciar un "lo siento" era imposible, dio media vuelta, con la firma decisión de marcharse.

—Un momento – la mano de Edward impidió que la puerta se abriera. Bella irguió la espalda al apreciar el fugaz (pero intenso) estremecimiento que le recorrió todo el cuerpo al sentir su respiración golpear su cuello.

—¿En verdad venías a pedir un agradecimiento?

—No – contestó, girando para mirarle a los ojos

—¿Entonces?

—Supongo que me excedí – bajó el rostro al hablar – si te hice daño…

—Lo hiciste – confirmó él –Me duele el trasero

—No era mi intención – alegó – Bueno, quizás sí… Mierda –gruñó por lo bajo –¡Al menos ya no estás postrado en la cama temblando como un gato mojado! –soltó, antes de salir y azotar la puerta.

Edward se llevó las manos a la cabeza y se jaló los cabellos. ¡Cielo Santo! Esta mujer le iba a volver loco. ¿Quién se creía? ¿Qué era lo que pensaba? Podía jurar que nunca antes había conocido a una criatura tan complicada como ella. ¿Es que acaso no se podía comportar como una dama, delicada, educada y tierna? Diablos, en verdad que era mucho pedir. Bella no se corregía pero ni volviendo a nacer… Estaba seguro.

..

—Esto huele delicioso, Mi Señora – alabó Edward al tomar asiento en la mesa.

—Mi señor, no fui yo quien cocinó – explicó Alice, mientras le servía un poco de guisado –Ha sido Bella.

—¡¿Bella? – miró con asombro a la castaña que se hallaba sentada frente a él

—Si no quieres, no comas – dijo ésta.

—No te recomiendo que lo hagas– sonrió Jasper – La verdad es que la comida de Bella es deliciosa. Debes probarla.

La castaña escondió su rubor entre la espesura de sus obscuros cabellos, gesto que pasó desapercibido para todos, menos para Edward.

—Lo haré – sonrió con maldad. Al parecer, al final había encontrado el punto débil de esa engreída niñita...

Probó el primer bocado, comprobando de inmediato que Jasper no exageraba al decir lo bien que cocinaba. ¿Quién lo diría? Se asombró, ¿Quién diría que alguien tan salvaje pudiera concebir una sazón tan exquisita? _Bueno_, pesó, alguna gracia habría de tener, _¿no?_

—Ya es hora – anunció Bella, tras lavar los platos sucios

—¿Hora de qué? – preguntó.

—Llevaremos a Rose y a Emmett con una bruja – explicó Jasper, introduciendo a su hermana y al pequeño príncipe dentro de su mochila

—¡Un brujo! – se alarmó Edward – ¡No permitiré eso!

—Por supuesto que lo harás –terció Bella, al mismo tiempo que se amarraba las agujetas de sus converses e, inmediatamente, se ponía de pie para enfrentarlo – De eso me encargo yo.

—Por supuesto – accedió Edward, sonriendo de una forma que a ella se le presentó extraña Como vos digáis, _Lady_ Isabella.

..

—Aléjate de mí – siseó Rose, en medio de la obscuridad y estirando una de sus piernas hacia el frente, para mantener a Emmett lo más distanciado posible – No te quiero cerca, maldita pulga.

—¿Podrías, al menos, dejar de ofenderme? –gruño Emmett contra la tela de la mochila – Suficiente tengo con tus agresiones físicas, Barbie.

—Créeme que esto es lo menos que mereces, ¡Fenómeno! – escupió – Mira qué convertirme en… _esto_. ¡Jamás te lo perdonaré!

—¡Pero qué fastidio! – exclamó él – ¿Acaso vuestra lengua fue lo único que no cambió de tamaño?

—Más te vale que pueda regresar a mi tamaño normal, porque si no…

Sus amenazas frenaron ante un brusco movimiento que revolvió el bolso en el que venían y la aventó, sin que nada pudiera hacer para evitarlo, encima del cuerpo de Emmett. Muy a lo lejos escuchó la voz de su hermano disculparse. Muy a lo lejos pues, en esos precisos momentos, lo único que era capaz de atender era la distancia casi extinta que danzaba entre sus labios y los labios de aquel muchacho.

—¿Porqué si no qué? – inquirió Emmett, tratando de hacer caso omiso de las sensaciones que le habían brotado en la piel de un momento a otro – ¿Me vais a matar a besos?

—¡Ya quisieras! – se separó Rose con brusquedad – ¡Preferiría besar a un oso antes que a ti!

..

—Ohmmm… Ohmmmm… Ohmmmmmmm…

Bella, Edward, Jasper y Alice intercambiaron curiosas miradas entre sí, mientras que la exótica señora de blancas túnicas y ostentosos accesorios agitaba gruesos manojos de hierbas con las dos manos. En medio de un pentagrama, se encontraban Rose y Emmett, ambos tirados en el suelo y rociados por un extraño líquido que olía a alcohol.

—Ohmmm…. Ohmmm…

—¿Estás segura que esta señora es fiable? – se acercó Jasper a Bella

—S-sí… - respondió ésta, roja como un tomate.

_Te quiero…_ escuchó susurrar de pronto cerca de su oído, justo del mismo lado donde, apenas y un segundo antes, Jasper le había hablado

—¡¿Eh? – jadeó ligeramente, pero el sonido de una burlona risita le hizo caer en la realidad. Volvió el rostro más hacia atrás y descubrió quién había sido el de la mala broma.

—Tú… - frunció el ceño

—Shhhhhhh…. –acomodó Edward un dedo sobre sus labios – Siento decepcionaros. Sólo quería terminar de comprobar que mis sospechas eran ciertas.

—¿De qué hablas? – se hizo la desentendida

—Vos estáis enamorada de Jasper, ¿O qué no?

—Tonterías – la brusca palidez de su piel la delató. Edward sonrió de lado, con victoria.

—¿Ah, no? Bien, entonces dudo que haya problema alguno si yo le pregunto a Jasper qué pensaría si, hipotéticamente hablando, claro está, vos estarías enamorada de él.

—Haz lo que quieras – se encogió de hombros, fingiendo desinterés

—De acuerdo… -accedió Edward, al mismo tiempo que estiraba su brazo, con la intención de alcanzar la espalda de Jasper

—Espera – le frenó ella – No lo hagas…

—Todo depende –se acercó más y su voz se hizo en un cuchicheo casi inaudible

—¿Depende de qué? – quiso saber Bella

—Quiero que me pidas una disculpa –sentenció él – Una disculpa como debe de ser, digna de mí.

—Sueña con eso

—Jasp…

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo – interrumpió y, tras hacer una pausa, dijo – Discúlpame.

—No es suficiente – presionó él

—¡Joder! – discutió la castaña – ¡Si ahora no estás postrado en la cama es gracias a esa inyección!

—¡Pudisteis ser más amable!

—¿Qué quieres? – ironizó – ¿Qué te sobe el trasero?

—¡Pedidme una disculpa!

—¡Ya te la pedí!

—Pídela de buena manera o Jasper se enterará de tu amor por él. ¿Queréis eso?

—¡Espíritus malignos! –gritó Bella de repente, al mismo tiempo que le estampaba un fuerte pisotón a Edward

—¡AAAGGGGG! –gimió éste al sentir la brutal fuerza del impacto

—¡Bella, Edward! ¿Qué sucede? –se alarmaron sus amigos, mientras la castaña aprovechaba la obscuridad de la habitación para soltar un rodillazo justo en la entrepierna del príncipe.

—¡Espíritus malignos se han apoderado de Edward!

—¡DEMONIOS! – volvió a exclamar el muchacho, antes de tirarse al suelo

—¡Está poseído! – dramatizó Bella – ¡Está invocando a Satanás! ¡Ayúdenlo, por favor!

—¡A un lado! – exclamó la bruja, abriéndose paso entre todos ellos y llegando hasta Edward, con un bote de agua bendita y un montón de sales "curativas" – ¡Salid de ahí, espíritu del mal!

—¡No, esperad! –intentó detener Edward, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

La hechicera se le acomodó encima, aprisionándolo con la ayuda de su pesado cuerpo y aventándole con furia grandes cantidades de polvos, mientras recitaba oraciones ilegibles y lo empapaba con agua bendita.

—¡Ser maligno, te ordeno que abandonéis este cuerpo! – vociferaba la señora, con los ojos en blanco, al mismo tiempo que alzaba la mano izquierda y exhibía al cielo un enorme ajo, obligando con la otra a mantener a Edward con la boca abierta – ¡Te lo ordeno, he dicho! – Y, sin esperar más, introdujo salvajemente al gigantesco vegetal hasta su garganta.

..

..

—Mi señor, ¿Os encontráis bien? – preguntó Alice con preocupación

—S-si… - la ahogada y agonizante voz proveniente desde el otro lado del baño indicaba todo lo contrario – No os preocupéis… No es nada.

En el silencio de la sala, una incontenible y diabólica risita se alcanzó a escuchar. Por supuesto, era Bella, quien no podía ocultar en las líneas de su rostro cuánto disfrutaba de lo que había hecho.

—No lo puedo creer – murmuró Rose, mirándola con temor – Sabía que Bella era malvada, pero no tanto.

—Estoy seguro que algo debió de hacer mi primo para despertar tanta furia –alegó Emmett, negándose a creer que tanta crueldad pudiera existir así de espontáneamente.

—Al menos, ya no tengo ese absurdo tamaño – se alegró la rubia

—También Emmett pudo ser curado – apuntó Jasper, haciendo que ella pusiera los ojos en blanco y soltara un arrogante suspiro.

—¡Ahhh! – Bella estiró los brazos y después se levantó del sofá y se dirigió a su recamara – Ha sido un día demasiado pesado, me voy a dormir.

Al doblar la esquina, frenó sus pasos al encontrarse con Edward, quien apenas y lograba sostenerse en pie con ayuda de la pared. Parpadeó repetidas veces al apreciar el aspecto demacrado y enfermo de sus facciones. Lucía mal, _muy_ mal, su piel tenía un color entre verde y amarillo y sus labios se mostraban resecos de tanto vómito expulsado. Bella casi sintió pena por él. _Casi, _pues recordó que él había empezado esta vez.

—¿Ves? – se acercó y sus labios dibujaron una sonrisa descarada – No te metas conmigo, Romeo, porque siempre terminarás perdiendo.

—Eso ya lo veremos – contestó el, jadeando

—¿Qué has dicho? – se extrañó ella – ¿Me estás declarando la guerra?

—Vos no lo pudisteis haber dicho mejor – aseveró el, mirándole a los ojos –Esto es la guerra, maldita niña malcriada.

—¿Cómo me has dicho…?

—¡Un momento! – apareció Rose repentinamente entre ellos – ¡Ya basta! ¿Es que acaso no pueden hacer otra cosa más que pelear todo el tiempo?

—Mira quién habla – susurró Jasper a Alice, quien frunció los labios para no reír.

—Lo que debes de hacer, Bella, es buscar una manera de que Edward y Alice se enamoren de una vez por todas – continuó la rubia – Sólo así ellos podrán regresar a su época y volverá la tranquilidad a esta casa.

El silencio se alzó entre todos súbitamente, con las palabras de Rose sonando como un lejano eco. Ninguno lo iba a admitir, pero, de alguna u otra manera, aquel ambiente siempre agitado ya comenzaba a establecer un lugar importante en aquel pequeño departamento. Costaba un poco el imaginarse tener de nuevo una vida "normal".

—Tienes razón – parpadeó Bella, deshaciéndose de tan absurda idea – Nos hemos distraído mucho últimamente. A partir de mañana, comenzaré en serio con la operación EBB

—¿EBB?

—Enamorando a la Bella y la Bestia – se explicó, antes de cerrar la puerta y adentrarse a su habitación.

Ya ahí, se dejó caer de espaldas a su cama y miró fijamente al techo, sin poder evitar recordar las palabras que la bruja le había dicho antes de abandonar el lugar.

"_Falta poco para que caigas en la trampa de tu propio juego"_

¿Caer en la trampa de su propio juego? _¿Qué juego?_ Resopló y giró sobre las sábanas, obligándose a no tomarle más importancia a los disparatados discursos de una desconocida. Lo mejor era dormir. Con aquel molesto príncipe rondando cerca, mañana sería un día muy complicado. Últimamente, aquel pensamiento era el que siempre le rondaba por la cabeza justo antes de cerrar los ojos, lo cual no sabía si era bueno… o malo.

...

**Sí, estoy viva. Lo siento T_T. La escuela me tiene absorta en ella y apenas hasta ahora puedo actualizar. Lo bueno es que ya casi salgo de vacaciones ^^. Gracias por la paciencia ^^. Espero les haya gustado el capítulo. **


	10. Una Tarde de Películas

**Capítulo 10.**

** Una Tarde de Películas.**

**..**

—Cuando era pequeña, mi padre solía regañarme porque detestaba el cabello largo y siempre me lo cortaba con sus navajas. Hasta la fecha, aún sigo creyendo que es algo molesto, pero ya me acostumbré.

—Yo siempre tuve la mala gracia de comerme los mocos – confesó Edward a Alice

—¿Lo decís en serio? – se asombró la princesita.

—Mi madre creyó que era un mal hábito provocado por la temprana edad – asintió – empezó a preocuparse cuando, al tener catorce años, seguía haciéndolo.

—¿Y ahora?

—Me costó trabajo, pero lo he dejado.

Alice soltó una risita que fue coreada por la de Edward.

—Aww… _¡Qué_ lindos! – ironizó Bella, escondida detrás de la pared – ¡Hablando de secreciones nasales! ¡A eso sí que se le llama romanticismo!

—¿Es necesario que estemos espiándolos? –quiso saber Rose

—Muy necesario – asintió ella – Obsérvalos. Tú que sabes más sobre estas cosas, dime, ¿Parecen una pareja de enamorados?

—No – contestó la rubia con obviedad – Se ve que se divierten, pero como muy buenos amigos.

—Maldición…

—Bella, ¿Qué piensas hacer? ¿Qué tal si Alice y Edward simplemente no logran verse como una pareja?

—Eso es imposible – discutió – Es obvio que el destino los quiere juntos. Si no, dime, ¿Qué los llevaría a ser hechizados y traídos al mismo lugar? Dice un dicho: Cada oveja a su rebaño. Sólo que me imagino, algunas veces, las ovejas andan algo descarriadas, por lo que hay que guiarlas un poco.

—Y tú serás la pastora.

—Exacto – asintió con firmeza – Ahora, necesito tu ayuda. Llévate a Alice y a Emmett a dar un paseo, necesito quedarme a solas con Edward un par de horas. Estoy segura que él es el problema de que esa relación no avance a un paso seguro.

—Me niego a salir con esa pulga – contestó Rose

—Dile a Jasper que te acompañe. Por favor, Rose. A cambio te compraré el estuche de maquillaje que tanto te gustó como regalo de cumpleaños.

La rubia lo pensó detenidamente un par de segundos. Su estuche de maquillaje con tal de soportar a ese estúpido muchacho por ciento veinte minutos. Una decisión algo complicada…Al final, aceptó. Convencer al resto no fue difícil, una recia llovizna había caído por la tarde y la noche era refrescante y perfecta para caminar un poco.

—¿Porqué no fuimos nosotros también? – preguntó Edward

—Porque _moría_ de ganas por estar a solas contigo – respondió Bella con fluido sarcasmo, sentándose a su lado y subiendo los pies en la mesita de centro.

El muchacho hizo una mueca, ¿Es que acaso esta chiquilla no podía comportarse aunque fuera un segundo? ¡Un solo y mísero segundo, no pedía más! Ya debería de estar acostumbrado a su falta de modales, pero no podía. Y es que todo ella tenía algo que le incitaba a mirarla, a no poder ignorarla…

—¿Qué pasa con Alice? – le preguntaron de repente.

—¿A qué os referís?

—¿Ya sientes algo por ella?

Él no contestó, sabía que su silencio daría la respuesta.

—Genial –bufó la castaña – Sé sincero, ¿Acaso no te gusta Alice?

—Por supuesto que sí – contestó – es una princesa hermosa, pero…

—_Pero…_ – insistió ella.

—No lo sé – se sinceró – No logro verla como mujer.

—¿Qué tipo de mujeres te gustan?

—Este… Delicadas… amorosas… entregadas… – respondió, titubeando. La verdad era que nunca le habían preguntado ni se había planteado algo similar. Sus amores en Voltarie habían nacido espontáneamente. Él sólo se limitaba a recorrer los bosques en búsqueda de acción y aventuras, lo cual lo llevaba siempre a rescatar a una indefensa doncella que se enamoraría de él al instante. Así de simple, sin más contratiempos. ¿Por qué aquí todo era tan complicado?

—¿Y Alice no es todo eso?

—Sí, supongo que sí…

—_Supones_ – recalcó Bella.

—¡Dame tiempo! – exigió él – ¡La acabo de conocer!

—No me vengas con eso – entrecerró los ojos con acusación – ¡Por todo lo santo! ¡Eres un príncipe y ella una princesa! Y no estoy hablando de cualquier príncipe y cualquier princesa, ¡No!, estoy hablando de los posibles antecesores de Romeo y Julieta. El amor debería de surgir entre ustedes _al instante_. Algo como "Tú miras a Alice, Alice te mira; Tú le sonríes a Alice, Alice te sonríe; Tú te acercas a Alice, Alice se acerca; Las mariposas y pajaritos de colores repentinamente empiezan a agitar sus alitas cerca de ustedes mientras tú extiendes tu mano y Alice la acepta; la besas, te besa y ¡Cabum! Todos enamorados y felices, le pides matrimonio, tienen diez hijos y FIN". No es tan complicado, así es como sucede en las películas. ¿Qué parte es la que no puedes llevar_ tú_ a cabo?

—¿Qué son las películas? –preguntó él, un poco mareado por todo el incomprensible sermón recién escuchado. Apenas y con dificultad había logrado entender algo sobre mariposas y pájaros de colores… _¿Eso qué?_ –Siempre las mencionáis, pero nunca me has explicado qué son.

—Cierto – sonrió Bella ampliamente, pues una grandiosa idea se le había ocurrido – Acompáñame – se puso en pie

—¿A dónde?

—A rentar una película.

..

..

Alice detuvo sus pasos y giró el rostro al escuchar el sonido de las cuerdas de una guitarra no muy a lo lejos.

—¿Qué sucede? –preguntó Jasper, al notar que se había atrasado en la caminata.

—Aquí hay muchos trovadores, ¿no es así?

—Sí –se acercó él – ¿Quieres ir a ver?

—No –negó ella – no parece ser tan bueno como vos.

—Eres demasiado amable.

—Lo siento si fui atrevida – se disculpó la pequeña, a lo que Jasper sonrió.

—No es necesaria tanta formalidad entre nosotros. Puedes hablarme simplemente por mi nombre, al igual que al resto.

—¿En realidad está eso bien?

—Sí –aseguró –¿Debe de ser muy difícil para ti, no? –agregó ante la vacilación claramente manifestada en las delicadas facciones de la muchacha – Este mundo ha de ser muy diferente al que estás acostumbrada.

—Lo es – asintió Alice – pero no es eso lo que realmente me preocupa. Lo que me inquieta es no saber cómo está mi padre.

—Tu padre está bien – trató de alentar –Estoy seguro que confía en ti y sabe que regresarás junto a él dentro de poco.

—Eso espero –susurró ella, no muy convencida pues, a pesar de intentarlo, no lograba sentir por Edward más que un gran cariño y afecto fraternal. Y lo peor, sabía que el sentimiento era compartido. Suspiró por lo bajo, ¿Cómo se suponía iba a nacer el amor entre dos personas que se miran como hermanos?...

—Ya no miro a Rose ni a Emmett por aquí cerca, ¿Seguimos? – La mano de Jasper se acomodó suavemente sobre su cabeza y ella asintió, sintiendo algo que jamás había sentido. Algo extraño, pero al mismo tiempo, agradable. _¿Qué es?_ se preguntó, mientras ambos comenzaban a caminar lentamente, uno al lado del otro. ¿Qué era aquella sensación de calma que le envolvía cada vez que él estaba cerca?...

..

..

—¡¿Cómo es posible? –gruñó la rubia, frenando a mitad de una plaza atestada de gente – ¡¿Es que acaso no te diste cuenta que Alice y Jasper no venían con nosotros?

—¡¿Porqué siempre tengo que tener yo la culpa de todo lo malo que te pase? – exigió saber Emmett, haciendo lo mismo y encarándola.

—Sabía que era mala idea sacar a pasear al gorila – se apretó el puente de su nariz y suspiró hondo

—¿Qué has dicho?

—¡Argh! – volvió a gruñir, sin poder contenerse – ¡No puedo creer que seas tan insoportable!

—¡Si me permites decirlo, vos no sois la persona más agradable del mundo!

—¡No tolero estar a tu lado ni un segundo más!

—¡Finalmente tenemos algo en común!

A estas alturas, Emmett y Rose habían acercado su rostro a una distancia mínima, con una guerra ahogada de ceños fruncidos que terminó hasta que una fría y cristalina gotita cayó justo en medio de sus narices. Alzaron la mirada al cielo, comprobando que éste había sido tapizado por obscuras nubes, mientras que un poderoso trueno daba inicio a lo que era una imperiosa tormenta que se desató sin anuncio alguno.

—Mi-mi-erda – titiló Rose, abrazándose a sí misma en una estrecha esquina que habían logrado encontrar para refugiarse – Lo q-que me fal-faltaba…

—¿Ves? Eso ganáis por tener tan mal carácter.

—¡Ca-Calla! –exigió ella – Ya suficiente es saber que tengo que estar contigo hasta que este aguacero pase.

—Si tan malo es, tenéis la completa libertad de iros para cuando gustes – ofreció él, con una malvada sonrisa en el rostro.

Rose no contestó. Se limitó a frotarse los brazos con sus manos en un vano intento por brindarse algo de calor. Salir y empaparse con tan fría tormenta, o esperar al lado del Rey de los Idiotas a que ésta culminase. Menudo lío. No quería pescar una gripe, los exámenes estaban próximos y caer enferma en cama era lo menos favorable para su desempeño académico. Pero tampoco quería estar ahí, al lado de esa… de esa _cosa_. Le miró de reojo, con cierta indignación reprimida al comprobar que él parecía estar muy relajado y concentrado en la tormenta y no mirándola. Rose estaba acostumbrada a que los hombres siempre le miraran, así que, aunque no quisiera admitirlo, le irritaba que Emmett fuera la excepción. Bufó mentalmente y dejó caer su peso en la pierna izquierda, sin dejar de observarlo despectivamente por encima del hombro. Era… tan alto. Quizás el pobre no era idiota porque quería, si no porque dicha "gracia" se debía a una compensación de la naturaleza. Cuerpo grande, cerebro pequeño. No todo en la vida puede ser perfecto. El tipo, había que admitirlo, no era feo. Mirándolo así de cerca podía notar ciertos detalles que hacían de Emmett un hombre atractivo, como lo blanco de su piel contrastando con el obscuro de sus cabellos ondulados. Y sus brazos… esos brazos que se mostraban fuertes y muy masculinos. Si tan sólo fuera diferente, un poco más maduro, quizás (Sólo quizás) podría ver en él a un muchacho normal en lugar del primo hermano de KING-KONG.

—Os vais a quedar ciega de tanto mirarme, Barbie.

Reaccionó con un salto y de inmediato volvió el rostro en dirección contraria. ¿Qué era aquel ardor que cosquilleaba en sus mejillas? Discretamente, pasó sus dedos por éstas y comprobó que estaban cálidas. ¿Habría cogido una fiebre? _Naaa_, ella no era así de débil. ¿Entonces qué era? El corazón le había empezado a golpear el pecho con desenfreno. _Pum, pum, pum.._. Fiebre, sí, mucha fiebre. Ahora no eran sólo las mejillas que sentía arder, si no toda la cara.

—¡Oh! ¿Qué es lo que mis ojos contemplan en vuestros pómulos? ¿Rubor, acaso?

_¡¿Rubor?_ Se irguió bruscamente ¡No! ¡Imposible! Automáticamente dio un paso al frente, entregándose a la lluvia.

Mojarse, resfriarse, pasar días y noches enteras congestionada por los desagradables fluidos llenos de infección, hincharse el trasero por las inyecciones, coger la gripe española, todo, absolutamente _TODO_, era mucho mejor que continuar al lado de ese intento fracasado de ser humano.

—¡Oye! ¿Qué hacéis? ¿A dónde vais con esta tormenta?

—¡M- Me largo! –escupió con las manos empuñadas y sus rubios cabellos derritiéndose sobre sus hombros y espalda – ¡No te soporto!

..

..

Llegaron a la entrada del viejo _video-club_ tras chapotear cinco calles bajo la lluvia. Bella cerró el paraguas, ignorando el golpe que Edward recibió en la nariz gracias a ello.

—¡Ey! –se quejó el príncipe.

—¿Ya te he dicho que te quejas más que una nena? –se bajó la capucha de su chamarra sólo para dedicarle una mirada esquiva.

—Yo no tengo la culpa de que vos seas tan violenta –se excusó, mientras le seguía los pasos y se preguntaba a quién, en su sano y racional juicio, se le ocurría salir con semejante aguacero – Y sí, ya me lo habéis dicho hasta el cansancio.

La castaña le ignoró, como siempre, y localizó rápidamente a la encargada del negocio, una pelirroja mujer de edad madura y coloridas vestimentas que se pegaban a su pomposo cuerpo adornado por exuberantes curvas.

—¡Bella! –le reconocieron rápidamente, mientras ella se acercaba – Tenía tiempo que no venías. ¿Buscas algo en especial? Acaban de llegar unas películas de terror que estoy segura te van a gustar.

—No – murmuró incómoda, acomodándose nerviosamente un grueso mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja –Esta vez… no vengo por ese tipo de películas.

—¿Ah, no? – se asombró la mujer, quien de pronto miró más allá de la acongojada muchacha y se centró en el pálido joven que le esperaba unos cuantos metros atrás – ¡Oh!, _ya_ entiendo…

—Necesito… - carraspeó y maldijo interiormente, ¿Por qué le daba tanta vergüenza pedir una película romántica? Si no era más que eso: una estúpida película rosa. Una de esas estúpidas películas rosas que juró _jamás_ ver… – Necesitamos…

—Oh, sí, sí – le interrumpieron – Ya sé lo que necesitan.

—¿De verdad? –le brillaron los ojos.

—¡Claro! – aseguró la señora, regalándole a ambos una sospechosa sonrisa de complicidad, mientras se adentraba entre unos pasillos y regresaba al poco tiempo con una película de portada negra – Toma. Esto es justo lo que necesitan. Algo con mucho amor y pasión.

_Pasión_. La forma en que la última palabra sonó tuvo algo que le produjo cierto escalofrío, pero lo dejó pasar fácilmente.

—¡Gracias! –sonrió, muy satisfecha por la amabilidad de la encargada. ¡Carajo! ¡Esto sí que era tener suerte! Salió del local con un humor casi refrescante, tanto, que hasta se dio el lujo de pasar a un mini súper y comprar un par de botanas. Mirar ciento veinte y dos minutos de un barato rodaje novelesco sería para ella algo parecido a lo que sentiría un ateo al ser obligado a entrar a una iglesia y rezar. Y había escuchado por ahí decir que "Las penas, con pan, son menos". Si atascarse de palomitas y frituras iba a disipar un poco el mal sabor de boca, que así fuera.

—¿Quieres algo? – ofreció a Edward.

Éste aflojó la mandíbula y parpadeó numerosas veces, _¿Se habrá vuelto loca?_ Vacilante, tomó un pequeño vaso de helado (cosa que Jasper le había convidado en la mañana y le había encantado) y observó atónito el cómo Bella pagaba en la caja y después chapoteaba entre los charcos de agua al regresar al departamento_. ¡Ja!_ ¿Y decían que la muchachita no era bipolar? Hacía menos de quince minutos casi le arrancaba el pescuezo con el paraguas y ahora hasta se había dignado en invitarle algo de cenar_. Genial_. ¿Quién la entendía? Nadie, por supuesto. Aunque, debía admitirlo, otra vez estaba presente aquel lejano y nada consciente pensamiento que le incitaba a creer que, cuando sonreía y lo salvaje se le iba un poco, Isabella lucía diferente…

Suspiró y agitó la cabeza. _Diferente_, "sí cómo no". El poco tiempo que llevaba al lado de esa jovencita había bastado para dejarle muy en claro que ella era una especie rara de ser humano. Una especie rara, pequeña y malvada. Algo así como un frasquito de veneno

—Pues bien – dijo Bella al estar nuevamente en la sala del departamento – _Esto_ es una película –le enseñó el disco que venía dentro de la cajita– En seguida verás de lo que se trata – tomó el control del reproductor de DVD y encendió el televisor –Deberás prestar atención a lo que veas. Esto será como que un video educativo. Si miras algo que te parece lindo, sólo deberás copiar la idea y hacer lo mismo con Alice, ¿entendido?

—Entendido –asintió el príncipe.

—De acuerdo –se puso en pie y fue a la cocina, vertió las palomitas de maíz en un plato hondo y luego se volvió a sentar – Esto será aburrido…

Su dedo sumió con lentitud el botón "ON/OFF"

"_¡Aaaaaaay!"_

La película comenzó; la pantalla del televisor pasó de color azul a negro; se escuchó un fuerte y jadeante gemido; las imágenes comenzaron a reproducirse; una mujer y un hombre con poca (muy poca) ropa aparecieron; Los ojos de Edward y Bella se desorbitaron hasta casi salirse de sus cuencas, mientras que cosas no aptas para describirse comenzaban a ocurrir; el plato de palomitas cayó al suelo; los gemidos aumentaron y se expandieron entre el mortífero silencio alzado en la pequeña sala.

—¿Esto es lo que tengo que aprender? – susurró Edward, casi haciendo bizcos de tanto asombro. Era algo demasiada confusa la maraña de pensamientos creada por su mente, ya que él se consideraba un experto para demostrar el amor en una cama… pero jamás creyó posible que algunas _cosas_ fueran capaces de ser llevadas a cabo. Y lo peor… esas _cosas_ que, al parecer, tenía que aprender, no se le antojaban dignas de practicar con nadie. Y mucho menos con la pequeña e inocente Alice.

—¡Deja de mirar eso! – gimió Bella, roja y tiesa en su lugar. Mierda, debía de recordar la manera de moverse para poder detener "la película" ¿Dónde estaba el control? por más que tentaba el sofá no lograba encontrarlo. Ante la presión, decidió hacerlo ella misma y se lanzó al reproductor DVD. Los nervios eran tantos que, por más que lo intentaba, no lograba acertar en el botón de "apagado" – ¡Ayúdame!

Entre la multitud de jadeos, gemidos y cientos de extraños sonidos provenientes de una acalorada e impúdica pareja, su súplica estalló con ímpetu entre los sentidos de Edward.

—No os preocupéis, _Mi Lady_ – recitó con voz valiente, mientras desenvainaba su espalda y la blandía contra el viento –¡Yo os salvaré!

Bella palideció. ¿Cómo era que esa maldita espada siempre aparecía en estos momentos? ¿De dónde la sacaba? ¿Y la capa? ¿Cómo cojones había llegado esa capa a sus hombros? ¡Maldición! ¿Eso qué importaba ahora? El filo de esa arma mortal comenzaba a acercarse a la televisión; la única televisión que realmente funcionaba correctamente, y debía hacer algo por impedirlo.

—N-no…no, ¡No! ¡Espera!

_¡CRASH! _

Demasiado tarde. El aparato ya había sido prácticamente cortado a la mitad y exhalaba su último aliento mediante una densa capa de humo. ¿Lo peor? Que la maldita película seguía reproduciéndose como si nada a través del vidrio desquebrajado.

—Pequeño error de cálculo – justificó Edward, con el verde de sus ojos brillando con enloquecido sadismo mientras aventaba su espada hacia atrás, tomando impulso para otra arremetida más – ¡Pero ahora sí probarás toda mi furia, Ser Maldito!

—¡NOOOO! – bramó Bella, embistiéndolo fuertemente con un cabezazo, actuando más como un toro que como un humano.

Cayeron al suelo, el príncipe con la cara morada por la ausencia de aire en su estómago y la muchacha demasiado mareada por la arremetida que se había visto obligada a hacer. _Cielos_, pensó, jamás creyó que ese idiota tendría un estómago tan firme. Podía apostar que esto mismo sintió aquella ocasión en la que, siendo una niña, creyó poder derrumbar una pared con un frentazo.

—¿Por…? ¿Por qué hiciste eso? – jadeó Edward

—¡Y todavía preguntas porqué! – se exaltó ella, alzándose con ayuda de ambas manos para mirarle, no dándose cuenta de la posición en la que se encontraba: subida sobre él como si de un jinete y su caballo se tratara – ¡Si no lo hacía, ibas a acabar con la sala entera, pedazo de imbécil!

—Os recuerdo que vos me pediste ayuda – se acercó más para reclamarle, haciendo que Bella entrelazará sus brazos alrededor de su cuello para evitar caerse de espaldas.

—No me refería a esa clase de "actos heroicos" –se defendió la castaña – Y, para colmo, ¡Esa cosa sigue sin apagarse!

Miraron por un segundo la grotesca escena de sexo pintada en la pantalla y luego optaron por olvidarse de ello y del mutuo sonrojo. Esta discusión era, por mucho, más importante.

—No sirves para nada –continuó ella – Te dices ser un jodido príncipe, pero no eres capaz de conquistar a una mujer. ¡Mira lo que tu ineptitud ha provocado!

—¿Ineptitud, decís? Chiquilla malcriada, decís ser una mujer, más no te comportáis como una – Edward contestó, de la misma manera – He conocido a doncellas mucho más jóvenes y con más modales que vos.

—Claro, maldito machista, para ti una mujer no es una dama si no se la vive postrada ante tus pies, ¿verdad?

—Te equivocas – gruñó. ¿Pero qué le pasaba a esta criatura? ¿Es que acaso cada día desconocía más el significado de la palabra "respeto"? En su vida alguien le había hablado así, con esa crudeza en la voz y en la mirada.

La mirada… Su mirada era tan penetrante, indescifrable y diferente, como ella. Directa, sin preámbulos, molesta. Molesta, pero a la vez, agradable. Algo divertida… Le parecía gracioso ver su ceño fruncido y el chocolate de sus ojos destilando parte de su petulante carácter… La tenía cerca, _muy_ cerca, apenas y estaba percatándose de ello. Y olía bien, demasiado bien, a fresas y flores. Inspiró disimuladamente un poco más de su exquisita fragancia, descubriendo también que era mucho más frágil de lo que él creía, pues apenas y lograba sentir su peso. ¿Cómo era que con tan menuda forma fuera capaz de casi matarle a golpes?

Quería más, quería descubrir más de ese monstruo disfrazado de oveja. Había conocido y estado con decenas de mujeres, pero ninguna con una combinación tan compleja e impredecible como ella. Ahora mismo no sabía por qué tanto silencio entre ambos, y no le importaba, se sentía bien estando así, disfrutando de aquel dulce olor que su espeso castaño despedía.

—¡ERES DE LO PEOR, MALDITO SIMIO!

—¡Al menos yo no poseo cara de plástico, BRUJA!

La puerta principal se abrió de un solo golpe. Rose y Emmett olvidaron toda la serie de maldiciones que se venían diciendo por horas al encontrar a Bella en ahorcadillas sobre Edward. Un colosal silencio se produjo entonces, rotó por los interminables y sonoros jadeos que la caliente pareja protagonista del video aventaba sin el más mínimo pudor.

_Por la santa y jodida mierda_, Bella y Edward se separaron de un salto; pero ya era muy tarde y lo sabían. Rose y Emmett los miraban fijamente, con picardía, con culpa, con diversión, con pena… con todo.

—No es lo que piensan - dijo Bella, con firmeza.

—Claro, jamás es lo que pensamos – sonrió Rose con maldad.

—Estábamos discutiendo – agregó Edward

—Sí, por supuesto – escupió Emmett mientras contenía la risa – Se nota que estaban teniendo una pelea _muy_ acalorada.

—Discutir mientras se ve una película porno es lo de hoy – señaló Rose la desgastada televisión.

—Eso fue una confusión – aclaró Bella – ¿O qué? ¿Pensarás que nosotros rompimos la televisión con una de esas tantas posiciones exóticas que ahora mismo están cruzando por tu cochambrosa cabeza? – Rose guardó silencio, un silencio que Bella supo interpretar muy bien como respuesta – ¡Mierda! – masculló – Estamos con ropa – sabía que era algo estúpido, pero no encontraba otra manera de justificarse – "Esas" cosas no se hacen con ropa, ¿O sí?

—Vale, vale – aceptó Rose – Pero eso no quita que la posición en la que se encontraban era… ¿cómo decirlo?... _Comprometedora._ ¿Qué hubiera pasado si Alice los encontraba así? No creo que para ella haya sido muy gracioso encontrarte montada sobre su futuro esposo.

—¡Ba! – resopló Emmett – ¡Como si eso no fuera a pasar en un futuro!

—Emmett… - gruñó Edward, queriendo interrumpirlo, pero Bella fue rápida y le cubrió la boca con una mano.

—¿A qué te refieres con eso, gorila? – quiso saber Rose

—Pues a qué más – fue Bella la que contestó, siseando – Seguramente este hombre es un mujeriego y hasta la fecha nos ha hecho creer que es la perfecta imitación de un querubín con sonrojadas mejillitas y trasero paradito.

—N-no – titubeó Emmett (aunque casi no había entendido nada de lo dicho) al notar que había metido la pata – No me refería a eso…

—Buen intento, pero ya es tarde para querer decir lo contrario y defender a este engendro que tienes por primo – dijo Bella, mientras se ponía en pie y arrastraba a Edward a su habitación.

Emmett y Rose quedaron solos en la sala, observando pasmados cómo el otro par desaparecía tétricamente en la obscuridad.

—¿Qué crees que le haga? –se temió Emmett

—Lo torturará…

"_Has sido un chico malo, ¿No es así?"_

"_Sí, castígame, ¡Castígame!"_

Emmett viajó la mirada al televisor y observó a la exuberante mujer que golpeaba a su pareja con un látigo.

—¿En serio? – sintió náuseas y lástima por su primo.

—No de esa manera – Rose blanqueó los ojos y se acercó al reproductor DVD – ¿Cómo es que hicieron todo esto en menos de una hora? – se preguntó – En realidad son un desastre…

Intentó extraer la película, pero no pudo. Al parecer, ésta se había atorado.

—_Maravilloso_. ¿Y ahora qué?

Como respuesta a sus quejas, Jasper y Alice aparecieron de repente, quedando, al igual que ellos hacía pocos minutos, petrificados en la entrada, mientras la pareja sadomasoquista se descaraba más y más con cada escena.

—¡Alice, no mires! – reaccionó Jasper y le cubrió los ojos a la sonrojada princesita. De haber podido, hubiera hecho lo mismo con sus oídos.

—Bienvenidos – saludó Rose con ironía

—¿Se puede saber qué pasa aquí? – exigió saber Jasper, mostrándose un tanto alterado.

"_¡Aaay!" "¡Uhhh!" "¡Siii!"_

—Alice, ¡no escuches, por favor!

—Trataré de no hacerlo, joven Jasper…

—Vamos, Jazz, no es para tanto– interceptó la rubia – Es sólo una película porno que no muestra nada que todos aquí no sepamos se hace… ¿O sí? –Parpadeó y miró a Alice – Oye, no me dirás que tú… eres… virgen.

—¿Virgen? –se confundió la pequeña, aún con la visión obstruida por el par de manos que, repentinamente, se habían tornado un poco más frías y algo temblorosas

—¿Cuántos años tienes, Alice? – inquirió Rose

—Diecisiete…

—Entonces, supongo que tú ya lo has "hecho" con alguien, ¿no?

—¿Hecho qué?

—No lo puedo creer – musitó la rubia, atónita del asombro — ¿Pues qué usaban ustedes en la Edad Media para controlar a las hormonas?

—¡Calzones de Castidad! – apareció Bella de repente.

—¿Cómo? – voltearon todos en su dirección, mientras ella repasaba desesperadamente cada sección de una agenda local, se detenía en una página y marcaba sin vacilación un desconocido e intrigante número telefónico.

—¿Sí? Buenas noches, ¿Hablo a la SexShop "Loli-Loli"?... Quería hacer un encargo… Sí, un calzón de castidad para un hombre… Sí, _calzón de castidad_... para _UN HOMBRE_…

**..**

**Ya estoy de vacaciones! Siento mucho la espera, pero por ahora estoy felizmente aislada del mundo de la tecnología y nada más he pedido prestada una compu para actualizar y no dejarlas tan abandonadas. Espero les haya gustado este capítulo ^^**

**En fin, me voy, se cuidan y un saludo grande.**

**atte**

**Anju**


	11. Educación Sexual

**Capítulo 11.**

**Educación Sexual.**

..

—¡Esto es increíble! –La castaña colgó el teléfono, enfurecida – Me dijeron que ellos no vendían calzones de castidad.

—Las SexShops venden productos para _acentuar_ la vida sexual, no para reprimirla – explicó Rose – Es normal que no haya de esas cosas ahí. Si quieres algo así, mejor vete al vaticano. Ahí encontrarías gente igual de exagerada que tú.

—Si escucharas todo lo que este patán me ha dicho, nada te resultaría exagerado.

—¿Patán?

—Sabía que necesitaría pruebas, así que grabé todo lo que me dijo –continuó Bella, mostrando su celular – Escuchen por sí mismos.

Todos guardaron silencio para cuando la grabación comenzó a reproducirse.

"_Explícame lo que Emmett dijo hace tres segundos"_

"_Ya os dije que no sé a qué se refería…"_

"_¡Mientes! ¡Di la verdad, o el futuro de tu descendencia termina aquí mismo!"_

"_No serías capaz…"_

"_¿Quieres apostar? Llevé Introducción a la Zoología el semestre pasado y, en una ocasión, vi cómo el profesor castraba a un gato. No parecía ser muy complicado y no creo que haya mucha diferencia entre un animal y tú"_

"_Yo…" – el sonido de unas pisadas acercándose –"De acuerdo, os diré lo que quieras, pero mantén tu distancia"_

"_Sin mentiras" _

"_S-Sin mentiras" –la voz de Edward se escuchaba claramente asustada._

"_Empieza entonces, ¿Cuántas novias has tenido?"_

"_Ninguna"_

"_¡Dijimos que sin mentiras!"_

"_¡Os estoy diciendo la verdad! Antes de conocer a la princesa Alice, jamás he estado comprometido"_

"_Pero te has acostado con un sinfín de ellas, ¿A qué no?"_

"_Sí…"_

"_¿Con cuántas?"_

"_¡¿Qué?"_

"_Responde" – autoridad._

"_No es de hombres…"_

"_Me importa un pedazo de tortilla lo que es digno o no para tu moral. ¡Responde!"_

"_N-no lo sé" –pavor – "Quizás unas quince… o veinte… puede que sean más"_

"_¿Y después?"_

"_¿Después qué?"_

"_¿Qué haces con ellas?"_

"_Las visito seguido, cada vez que puedo y…"_

"_¿_Y_…?"_

"_Y recuerdo…""_

"_¿Quieres decir _"Cada vez que te acuerdas de que existen"?_"_

"_¡No! ¿Porqué todo lo tenéis que mal interpretar?"_

"_¿Será porque tú no haces más que hablar con monosílabos?"_

"_¡Las visito cada vez que recuerdo dónde viven! Voltarie es muy grande, y generalmente son doncellas que viven en cabañas ocultas en el bosque. Algunas son más fáciles de encontrar que otras. Tengo mala memoria, así que tampoco logro localizarlas por sus nombres…"_

La grabación se detuvo.

—¿Ahora lo ven? –preguntó Bella, caminando en círculos por la pequeña sala –¡Este tipo es un Don Juan! –señaló con un dedo a Edward, que se encontraba sentado en medio – El peor que he conocido en mi vida.

—Mira que no acordarse ni siquiera de los nombres de las chicas que se ha llevado a la cama… - murmuró Rose, apenas y logrando extraer la dichosa película porno.

—No es como ustedes piensan – intentó defenderse el acusado – Princesa Alice –se dirigió a la pequeña, que no había dicho ni una sola palabra y recién se le había permitido mirar otra vez – He cambiado. Os prometo que mi amor por vos será eterno, limpio y fiel…

—¡Calla! – Bella le dio un garrotazo en la cabeza – ¡Vil mentiroso! Al menos, si piensas engañar a alguien, podrías utilizar una de tus dos neuronas y elegir palabras menos comunes.

—¡No intento engañar a nadie!

—¿Ah, no? Prometes amor cuando ni siquiera lo conoces…

—Aha –los ojos de Edward chispearon con ocurrente maldad – En cambio, me imagino que vos, Isabella, claro que sí lo conocéis, ¿verdad?

—Más te vale que cierres ese pico… – siseó la castaña, pero él no se dejó intimidar más. Si la señorita quería jugar, pues jugarían.

—¡Por Dios! –rió Rose –por la única cosa viva y del sexo opuesto por la que Bella podría llegar a sentir alguna clase de amor es por Jake.

—Yo no diría eso – continuó Edward, acomodándose regocijadamente sobre el sofá. _Ahhh,_ no habían palabras para describir lo estupenda que era la visión de esa chiquilla parada ahí, tan pálida, muda y tiesa como una estatua – Isabella, ¿Porqué no nos mostráis el resto de la grabación?

—¿Aún hay más? – preguntó Emmett, con curiosidad.

—¡No! –contestó Bella, casi aplastando su celular con las manos – No hay nada más.

—Mientes.

La mirada que le dedicó a Edward sólo se podía resumir en dos palabras: ASESINATO ASEGURADO. Sí, ese maldito se las pagaría; pero ahora, había perdido. Una de sus pocas debilidades se hallaba a tres pasos y Edward lo sabía, pues la mofada sonrisa que le estiraba los labios apenas y le cabía en el rostro.

—Creo… creo que sí he exagerado un poco –se rindió –Supongo que debemos darle una oportunidad. Hay que dejar a los tortolos un momento a solas –agregó casi con desesperación. Lo único que quería era alejar a Jasper de ese bastardo chantajista.

..

—Princesa Alice… Entenderé si vos ya no deseáis ser mi esposa.

—Decidme una cosa, Mi Señor – pidió la pequeña – Si nos casamos, vos, ¿Pensáis serme infiel?

—Sinceramente… No lo sé.

—Entiendo – murmuró ella.

—Princesa…

—No os alarméis. En verdad, comprendo y agradezco vuestra franqueza. Lo hago, pues, compartimos el mismo problema: no podemos querernos más que como buenos amigos.

—¿Queréis desistir de esta locura? Respetare vuestra decisión.

—Es muy pronto para decidir –negó con la cabeza – Además, si el destino nos ha unido, ha sido por algo, ¿No creéis lo mismo?

—Tenéis razón –sonrió él y tomó sus manos – Pero, prometedme una cosa nada más. Si llegáis a encontrar a alguien que cautive vuestro corazón antes que yo, no dudéis en decírmelo.

—Lo prometo.

Edward se acercó para besar la mejilla de Alice. Era un beso fraternal, el mismo que incontables veces le había dado a su madre o a alguna de sus primas. Luego, se marchó, dejando a Alice sola en la sala.

La princesita se acomodó en el sofá cercano a la ventana y miró con detenimiento las gotas de lluvia resbalándose por el cristal.

—Alice

—Joven Jasper –volvió el rostro de inmediato

—¿Puedo? –preguntó él

—Sí, claro – se hizo a un lado para darle más espacio.

—Qué locura, ¿no? – suspiró el rubio, recorriendo con la mirada todo el desastre que invadía la sala — D -Discúlpame por cubrirte los ojos –descubrió que tartamudeaba un poco al hablar, así que carraspeó un poco para hacerlo mejor – Fue algo instintivo. Si te lastimé…

—Agradezco vuestra preocupación –sonrió Alice, tranquilizándolo –Pero… -agregó la muchacha, con expresión confundida.

—¿Qué sucede?

—Estoy intrigada por algo que no logré entender.

—Dime, quizás yo pueda ayudarte.

—Vuestra hermana me preguntó si yo era "virgen" –el rostro de Jasper adquirió una palidez fantasmal – ¿A qué se refería con eso?

Silencio. Jasper sabía que debía de responder algo, pero había quedado petrificado en el asiento. Se sentía estúpido, como nunca antes en su vida. ¡Por Dios! No era nada anormal, trataba de convencerse mentalmente. Era una pregunta común. _Natural_. Pero la inocente expresión de Alice hacía todo _muy_ diferente. Tanto que, realmente, lo último que deseaba era que ésta desapareciera.

Y ahí estaba otra vez esa absurda paranoia. Como si enfrente tuviera a una niña de cinco años a punto de ser terriblemente corrompida por el morbo. _¡Caramba!_, se sentía peor que un loco aficionado a la religión y lo puritano, de esos que juran y perjuran que el sexo por placer es malo. _Sexo malo. Sexo malo…_

—¿Joven Jasper?

—B-bu-bueno… - balbuceó, regresando a la Tierra – V-ve-verás, Alice… Rose te preguntó si… si tú… e-eras… v-vi-vir-virgen.

—Sí –asintió la pequeña, ajena al pronto colapso que estaba a punto de sufrir el pobre muchacho.

—Y no entendiste nada.

—Exacto.

… Otra vez, el maldito silencio. Los dos se miraban a los ojos. Ella, esperando paciente e inocente. Y él, a punto de sufrir un paro cardiaco. Finalmente, cuando supo que esto era una tarea imposible, Jasper se puso en pie.

—Espérame un momento –suplicó– Necesito ayuda.

Y vaya que sí. Caminó apresuradamente hacia la habitación de las muchachas y tocó antes de entrar.

—Rose, Bella –dijo al llegar –¿Podría pedirles un favor?

..

De algún modo, desde el principio había intuido que solicitar la ayuda de su hermana y de Bella no era algo que pudiera tener un resultado totalmente positivo. Pero suponía que, pese a todo, ese resultado iba a ser mucho mejor a lo que él y su patético tartamudeo pudieran ofrecer.

—Veamos, veamos. ¡Creo que esto servirá!

Ahora, sabía que había estado en un completo error. En uno _fatal._

—Rose, por favor, no vayas a ser tan… explícita –suplicó, viendo con terror el frasco de perfume que la rubia tenía entre las manos.

—Jazz, me sorprendes. Nunca creí que tuvieras mentalidad de viejito.

—No es eso –en verdad que no era así. Por su vida que no. – Pero recuerda que Alice no sabe nada de esto. Ten cuidado, o la asustarás.

—Jasper tiene razón –asintió Bella, recordando la sesión de sexo que Rose le había impartido hacía cinco años.

Decir que había sido horrible era quedarse corto. Más que horrible, había sido traumático. Bella había pasado cerca de tres meses sin poder dejar de asociar cualquier objeto con genitales.

—Lo que sucede es que ustedes son un par de anticuados – se defendió la rubia, mientras abría el refrigerador y sacaba una papaya y la cortaba a la mitad.

—Oh, no…– musitó Bella.

—¿Qué cosa? – se alarmó Jasper

—El frasco de perfume y la papaya... Por experiencia, sé que no son una buena combinación. Creo que Alice no se recuperará de esto.

Sin esperar más, Jasper corrió y logró alcanzar a su hermana.

—¡Espera! – le impidió sentarse.

—¿Y ahora qué?

—Gracias. Lo he pensado bien y creo que yo soy el más indicado para resolver las dudas de Alice.

—¿En serio? –Rose alzó una ceja, incrédula – De acuerdo –acomodó la papaya y el frasco de perfume en la mesita del centro – Quiero ver qué tal lo haces.

—No necesito esto – los hizo a un lado y, tras suspirar profundamente para coger un poco de valor, miró a Alice. Enrojeció de nuevo, pero se obligó a controlarse y pensar en algo que fuera un buen y sutil ejemplo. Abejitas y flores. Algo trillado, pero al final de cuentas, lo más razonable que había en ese instante –Alice… Imagínate una flor.

—¿Una flor?

—Sí. Y una abejita, por favor.

—Ahora imagina que la flor eres tú y la abejita es Edward –ayudó Bella.

—Y que Edward quiere insertar su _aguijoncito_ en tu _capullito_ – agregó Rose.

Jasper se quiso morir. ¿De qué había servido ser tan precavido? Frasco de perfume y papaya. Abejita y florecita. ¡Había sido lo mismo! Con ese par a su lado, hiciera lo que hiciera, la inocencia de Alice iba a acabar hecha trizas.

—Si la abejita _pica_ a la florecita – continuó Rose – La florecita ya no es virgen.

—Y si la florecita ya no es virgen, nadie, _absolutamente nadie_, la querrá –amenazó Bella, con voz sombría – Será una flor marchita, podrida, carente de valor…

—¿Porqué le dices eso? –interrumpió Rose.

—Precauciones – justificó la castaña, regresando a la normalidad – Según sé, en _su_ mundo, las florecitas sólo pueden ser de una abejita.

—¡Pero ahora no estamos en el siglo XII!

—Entonces –resolvió Bella, con aire intelectual – Lo único que no debe permitir la florecita es que la abejita derrame polen en su pistilo…

—¿Pisti-_qué_? – pestañeó Alice.

—Déjame explicarte mejor – Rose agarró la papaya y el frasco de perfume. Jasper deseó que en ese momento hubiera algo que la detuviera. ¡Lo que fuera! Un terremoto, un atentado terrorista, un Tsunami, ¡Qué el cielo se apiadara de él, por favor! –Imagina que el perfume es la abejita – alzó la loción y comenzó a moverla como un avioncito en el aire – y la papaya es la florecita. Ahora, supongamos que la abejita está volando felizmente en un día. Zdddd. Y por causalidad se topa con la florecita. La abejita dice "Yo quiero ensartar mi aguijoncito en ese suculento capullito" y lo hace – _DLASH_. El impacto del perfume con la pulpa de la papaya provocó un sonido grotesco. Bella cerró los ojos. Ni loca volvía a cometer el mismo error de ver tal escalofriante escena que refrenaba el deseo sexual de cualquiera –Hasta aquí… todo va perfecto. Pero, lo que la abejita debe de evitar, por el momento, es tener _Flobejitas_.

— _¿Flobejitas?_

—Son los hijitos entre una flor y una abejita.

—Entonces –dedujo Alice– Si el príncipe Edward es la abejita y yo soy la flor… Eso… Quiere decir…

—Exacto – sonrió Rose con victoria – Disfruta de todo el sexo que _tú_ quieras, _como_ quieras y _cuando_ quieras. Pero evita quedar embarazada.

Sexo, sexo, sexo… La palabra prohibida.

_¡PLOT!_

—¡Jasper! – exclamaron las muchachas al encontrar al rubio postrado en el suelo.

..

**Isabella Swan.**

—¿Cómo está? – exigí saber en cuanto vi a Rose.

—Bien. Fue sólo un desmayo. Ahora está dormido.

—¿En serio? –quise asegurarme – Jasper jamás se había desmayado.

—Siempre hay una primera vez – tranquilizó mi amiga

—¿Porqué no entras a verlo? – ofreció aquella molesta, burlona e irritante voz. Me giré para exterminarlo con la mirada, pero el muy idiota se mostraba inmune ante mis amenazas.

—Tengo que estudiar – respondí. Y es que sí quería verlo, pero tampoco quería demostrar más preocupación de la necesaria. Ya muy expuesta me sentía con el terrible hecho de que ese bastardo supiera de mis secretos sentimientos por Jasper — Hasta mañana –me despedí sin decir más.

Esperé un par de minutos adentro de la habitación y me asomé discretamente para asegurarme de que Rose se hubiera metido a la ducha y Emmett siguiera embobado mirando la televisión. Me deslicé a la habitación contigua lo más sigilosamente posible, casi sorprendida por mi innata habilidad.

—Ahora sí, maldito chantajista – la entrada violenta que tenía en mente se vino abajo al encontrarlo sentado en la orilla de la cama y sonriendo ampliamente.

¿Cómo? Se suponía que no debería de ser así. _Se suponía_, él debería de estar escondido en algún rincón, temblando por su vida, intimidado por mí presencia. ¿Qué coño hacía entonces con esa expresión tan relajada? En lugar de un ser peligroso, me sentí como Topo Gigio cantando antes de irse a dormir.

—Isabella –dijo, con esa ridícula forma de hablar tan suya – Os estaba esperando.

—Tú…

—Shh, Shhhh, _Shhhhhh..._ –interrumpió como quien le dice a un bebé que dejé de balbucear – Por favor, os pido que te apacigüéis. La violencia, no resuelve nada. Vamos a negociar.

—De acuerdo –accedí – Negociemos. ¿Qué quieres que te rompa primero? ¿La nariz o la hombría?

Obviamente, no estaba dispuesta a esperar por una respuesta. Tenía la mía y con eso bastaba. Tomé impulso y liberé una patada directamente a la parte más sensible de todo hombre, disfrutando de la agonizante imagen previa que mi imaginación ya había idealizado y la cual se desvaneció en cuanto un par de manos sujetaron mi tobillo.

—Esta vez no te salieron bien los cálculos, chiquilla – sentí la sangre abandonar mi rostro y caer pesadamente hasta mi estómago, mientras él sonreía despiadadamente y me obligaba a enroscar las manos detrás de la espalda.

—¿Cómo…? –musité, aún pasmada

—Aprendo rápido – explicó él – Y he memorizado cada uno de vuestros movimientos.

—No lo creo –le di un pisotón e intenté escapar, pero él fue más ágil y volvió a acorralarme.

—Cuidad vuestras acciones, Isabella – advirtió, mostrándome un pequeño y familiar aparatito negro – Te tengo en mis manos.

—Mi celular…

—Lo tomé prestado mientras vos te lamentabas por Jasper – lo abrió y apretó un par de teclas. Mi corazón se detuvo.

"…_Eres una vergüenza. Si antes detestaba a los príncipes, ahora es peor. No sólo son cursis y afeminados; si no que también, resulta, son reales y unos malditos traidores"_

"_¿Afeminados? ¿Porqué afeminados?"_

"_Algunos usan medias y vestiditos"_

"_Se llaman tú-ni-cas"_

"_Da igual. Son afeminados"_

"_¿Porqué no mejor admitís que para vos no hay ningún otro hombre bueno que no sea Jasper?"_

"_No intentes cambiarme el tema"_

"_Vamos, no tiene caso el negarlo. Se nota a leguas que vos darías la vida por ese muchacho"_

Un momento de silencio

"_¡Ehhh!, os habéis ruborizado"_

"_No tiene nada de malo dar la vida por una persona que es madura, inteligente y amable…"_

Fin de la grabación.

—¿Cómo coños has logrado usar _tú_ un celular? –exigí saber.

—Leí el instructivo.

—¿Estuviste husmeado entre mis cosas?

—¡Eso qué importa! – su voz sonó desesperada, impaciente. Como si algo en sus planes estuviera fallando – ¿Qué esperáis para pedirme que no lo haga?

—¿Qué no hagas qué?

—¡Que no le diga a Jasper que vos estáis enamorada de él!

— Ni creas que te voy a rogar.

—Eres difícil –me arrastró cerca de la puerta – Me pregunto qué diría el resto si saben que para vos, la salvaje Isabella, existe alguien más que tu perro sarnoso.

—No serías capaz…

—¿Queréis apostar?...

—¡Ustedes! – apareció Rose, casi derrumbando la puerta – Otra vez están peleando, ¡¿No? Sólo les digo una cosa –nos apuntó con el dedo – ¡No quiero más muebles destrozados!

Palidecí al contemplar a Jasper detrás de mi amiga. También estaban Alice y Emmett. Pero quién más me importaba era _él_. ¿Hasta qué punto de nuestra conversación habían escuchado? En realidad, no parecía como si se hubieran enterado de la parte que realmente me preocupaba. Pero no por eso el peligro era menor. Miré mi reflejó en los ojos de Edward. Era la viva reencarnación del terror. Sabía que en ese momento, si él quería abrir la boca, lo podía hacer. Unas cuantas palabras serían suficientes.

—¿Saben qué? – brinqué ante la desquiciada voz de Rose – Me van a tener que disculpar, pero creo que ustedes _necesitan _esto –alistó rápidamente una mochila con una cobija y comenzó a empujarnos a la salida – Esta noche, no dormirán aquí.

—¡¿Qué? –jadeamos Edward y yo al unísono.

—Lo que han escuchado. Ha sido suficiente por hoy –señaló la televisión rota – Si todavía tienen asuntos que arreglar, ¡Háganlo afuera! – Y cerró la puerta frente a nuestras narices…

**..**

**Mis vacaciones siguen ^^. Pero esta vez creo que no he tardado tanto, ¿verdad? *-***

**En fin, espero les haya gustado el capítulo xD.**


	12. La Primera Noche Juntos

**Capítulo 12.**

**La Primera Noche Juntos.**

**..**

**Isabella Swan.**

—¿Porqué? – pregunté con voz baja. Odiaba cuando sucedía eso, cuando las palabras salían de mi boca como si me estuviera ahogando. Pero no podía evitarlo. Era un mal hábito que salía a flote cuando me hallaba muy confundida o triste. Y "_confusión"_ era la palabra que mejor podía describirme en ese momento. Carraspeé para hablar un poco mejor y lo volví a intentar – Tuviste la oportunidad de soltar todo y no lo hiciste… _¿Porqué?_

—No es de caballeros delatar los secretos de una dama –contestó él.

—¿Quieres decir que nunca tuviste la intención de decirle a Jasper…?

—Sólo quería asustaros un poco.

—Idiota – Fruncí el ceño y lo escuché reír.

Me obligué a mantener la mirada agachada. En aquel pequeño rincón, había algo raro. Una clase de tensión que me hacía sentir nerviosa. Era el frío, deduje. Me froté los brazos con las manos, con la firme convicción de que Rose era la persona más desalmada que pudiera existir en todo el mundo.

—Lo siento…

Inconscientemente, viré el rostro y le miré con ojos dilatados.

—¿Qué?

—Todos estos problemas, son por ayudarme…

—¡Ey– interrumpí – Que te quede muy en claro una cosa: Yo no hago esto por bondad. Lo hago por las bolsas de oro y joyas que tú y Alice nos han dado. Así que no agradezcas, que aquí nada te está saliendo gratis.

—No entiendo – se rascó la cabeza

—¿Qué cosa?

—Decís que no os agradezca, pues vuestro servicio está pagado. Más vos no te comportáis precisamente como una sirvienta…

—¡Porque no soy una! – aclaré – ¿Y te puedo pedir una cosa?

—¿Cuál?

—¡Deja de hablar de _esa_ forma!

—¿_Qué_ forma?

—_Así_ –traté de explicarme – agregándole a todas las palabras un "áis" o un "vos". Es desesperante. Sé que es una fachada que tienes que seguir –agregué en cuanto le vi la intención de protestar – Pero, al menos, cuando tú y yo estemos solos, como ahora. ¿Podrías dejar de lado tanta formalidad y hablar normalmente?

—Lo intentaré…

—No. No lo intentes. Sólo _hazlo._

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo – alzó las manos como un delincuente que intenta probar su inocencia – ¿Porqué siempre tenéis…? Digo, ¿Por qué siempre _tienes_ que actuar tan violentamente? ¿Acaso te parió un ogro?

—No es mi culpa que estés tan acostumbrado sólo a tratar con princesitas de cristal.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer?

—Tratar de conquistar al mundo.

—¿Eh?

—Olvídalo –blanqueé los ojos –Pasaremos la noche aquí.

—¿Pero te has vuelto loca? – inquirió – ¡Está helando!

—¡Oh, pero qué tragedia! – exclamé de manera teatral –¡Hay que conseguir un lugar mejor o su "_Gran Alteza_" podría coger un resfriado! Había olvidado lo delicado que eres.

—No lo digo por mí, tonta.

—¿Cómo me has…? – la voz se ahogó en mi garganta al sentir la punta de sus dedos deslizándose por una de mis mejillas.

—Están muy rojas y Jasper no anda por acá cerca. Lo cual puede significar sólo una cosa.

—Me siento muy bien… - Me aparté de su tacto… Y estornudé – Mierda…

—¿Ves? –Preguntó, poniéndose de pie – ¿Quién es la delicada ahora?

..

—Dudo mucho que consigamos algún lugar para dormir con dieciséis dólares – miré la decadente suma de dinero que había logrado reunir al revisar minuciosamente todos mis bolsillos.

—¿Tú crees que esto pueda servir? – me mostró un anillo de oro, adornado con un precioso y elegante zafiro.

—Olvídalo – lo rechacé.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Es demasiado – expliqué, reanudando mi caminata por la calle de hoteles – Y no vale la pena gastar tanto sólo por una tontería. Te recomiendo que vuelvas a guardar ese anillo si no quieres terminar sin un dedo.

Me detuve frente a una construcción que inspiraba miedo y lástima con solo verla. Pero la cual tenía, colgado solamente de un lado, un viejo y podrido letrero que decía "HOTEL". Me adentré sin pensarlo. Un ancianito atendía en lo que, se suponía, era la recepción.

—¿Dígame?...

—¿Cuánto tengo que pagar por pasar una noche aquí?...

..

..

—¡Ya tenemos en donde dormir! – anunció Bella victoriosamente.

—¿En serio? –se alegró Edward.

—Adelante.

Algo ya no le gustó en cuanto notó que la castaña se encontraba de buen humor. De esa clase de humor que nunca presagiaba algo bueno. Aún así, la siguió. ¿Qué otra cosa podía hacer? Un ancianito les esperaba y condujo por un obscuro y tétrico pasillo.

¿Era acaso una clase de mansión embrujada? Sintió su sangre hervir ante la emoción. Sus ojos verdes se deslizaron sagaces por la obscuridad. ¿Ante qué se iba a enfrentar? ¿Sería acaso un temible dragón de tres cabezas? ¿O lucharía a muerte contra un despiadado brujo? ¡AH! La perspicacia estalló fuertemente dentro su cabeza. Sus labios dibujaron una pequeña sonrisa invicta. Había descubierto _todo_. ¡Aquel anciano no era lo que parecía! Podía sentirlo. Su instinto bélico no le podía traicionar. Había que matarlo. Era preciso destruir a las fuerzas malignas...

—Tienes exactamente tres segundos para guardar esa daga, maldito maniaco psicópata.

Las rodillas se le aflojaron al escuchar _aquel_ bien conocido y temido susurro romper el abismal silencio. Envaino su arma, aún sin poder comprender cómo es que esa menuda jovencita podía resultarle muchísimo más mortal que cualquier otro ser sobrenatural.

—Hemos llegado –anunció el abuelito, mientras insertaba una oxidada llave para abrir la enorme, antiquísima y rechinante puerta – Esta es la habitación. Que descansen.

—Gracias –dijo Bella, dando un paso al frente.

—Un momento – se plantó él en el umbral.

—¿Qué sucede?

—Isabella, ¿Acaso pretendes que tú y yo durmamos… en el mismo aposento?

—No hay dinero para pagar dos cuartos –contestó la castaña – Así que sí. Dormiremos juntos esta noche.

—Pero eso no es posible –palideció – ¿Qué dirá la princesa Alice si se entera? Pensará que rápidamente he faltado a mi promesa…

—Oye, oye, oye. Tranquilo. Tu promesa con Alice está intacta. _Obviamente_, no sucederá nada entre nosotros. Estamos en la misma habitación, sí. Pero es por _necesidad._ Aunque claro, si de plano te sientes muy mal por esto, adelante. Te puedes ir.

—Las costumbres de aquí son muy extrañas –cerró la puerta al entrar. Pero no avanzó ni un paso más.

—¿Se te pegó la espalda a la pared o qué? –se burló Bella, mientras exploraba el viejo cuarto repleto de polvo, telarañas y goteras. Luego se dejó caer sobre la cama, haciéndola crujir con su peso – Ya déjate de tonterías. La noche es muy larga y hay que aprovecharla.

—¿Aprovecharla? – tragó saliva ruidosamente. Ya Isabella le había explicado que nada pasaría entre ellos; pero le era difícil asimilar que se encontraba solo, en la misma habitación, con una mujer que no era su madre o algún pariente cercano, y no iba a disfrutar de una noche de ardiente pasión. Y es que, no era por alardear, pero hasta más de alguna joven sirvienta que, por azares del destino, se le había ordenado cambiar las sábanas de su cama, había terminado tendida en ésta.

Frenó en seco sus recuerdos y dilató la mirada al darse cuenta de sus pensamientos. Palideció. ¿Se estaba volviendo loco, acaso? La respuesta era sí. _Tenía_ que serlo. Pues sólo de esa manera concebía la vana posibilidad de asociar (aunque fuera de manera muy inconsciente, implícita y lejana) a Isabella con la palabra _pasión_. Miró a la susodicha por un segundo. Como siempre, sus pies se hallaban subidos en algo (esta vez era la cabecera de la cama) y su actitud denotaba gran desinterés por todo. Principalmente por él.

Hizo una mueca. Definitivamente, la razón le abandonaba de vez en cuando. Quería suponer que era algo normal. Algo de lo cual no debía preocuparse. Un efecto secundario provocado por estar cerca de una chica que no tenía ni el más mínimo dote de una dama.

—¿Segura que no ofendo a tu persona si me acerco? –se quiso asegurar. Con Bella nunca se sabía y lo que menos deseaba esa noche tan lluviosa era ser lanzado por la ventana.

—Ya te dije que no –respondió ella, mirando el techo – Me incomodaría si te viera como un hombre. Pero no es así.

Cierto. ¿Cuál era el problema? Si él tampoco la miraba como una mujer, bien podía actuar como si estuviera con un viejo amigo. No debería de ser tan complicado. Si ella podía, él también. Di un paso, lento y tieso como un robot; después dio otro. Llegó hasta la cama y se sentó a un lado, en el suelo. Isabella parecía concentrada mientras movía rápidamente los labios, sin producir ningún sonido.

—¿Qué haces?

—Canto.

—¿Cantas?

—El único contacto directo que tengo con los temas amorosos es la música –continuó tarareando por otro largo momento. Después agregó: - Estoy tratando de recordar algunas canciones que me gustan, para poder estudiarlas y ver si a partir de eso se me ocurre algo… Pero es inútil. Las únicas canciones románticas que me gustan son las que Jasper escribe, pero ninguna me aporta alguna buena idea. Creo que tendré que seguir el plan B.

—¿El plan B?

—Oiremos la radio –sacó su celular.

"_¡Muy buenas noches, estimados radioyentes!"_ –saludó una simpática voz femenina. Edward sonrió con el entusiasmo que tiene un niño al desenvolver un gigantesco regalo y Bella… Bueno, Bella se limitó a acomodarse mejor sobre el colchón y mentalizarse que, tras todo este martirio, se encontraba su nueva guitarra eléctrica – "_Están escuchando Radio Corazón, la estación más romántica de la zona. Recuerden que pueden hablarnos al 0-0–t-e-q-u-i-e-r-o para mandar sus saludos, dedicar algún poema para esa personita especial o, simplemente, para pedir esa dulce melodía que nos hace suspirar profundamente… ¡Oh! Ahora mismo tenemos una llamada. ¡Alo, Alo! ¿Quién habla? –_Eh, Alejandro_… – ¡Hola Alex. Mucho gusto! ¿En qué podemos ayudarte? –_Bueno, yo… quisiera leer una carta que escribí para mi novia_ – ¡Una carta! ¡Por supuesto que sí! ¿Ya estás listo? –_Sí..._– Entonces, ¡Comencemos…!"_

Una cursi musiquita de piano comenzó a sonar de fondo. Una musiquita que, pese a lo linda, Bella odiaba por lo típica que era. _Titanic_. Esa maldita y misma jodida melodía que había escuchado ciento de veces en bodas, quince años, bautizos, vals de clausuras escolares, entierros, cumpleaños, tarjetitas de San Valentín… etc, etc.

"_Bueno, esta carta va dedicada para mi niña hermosa" –comenzó el chico – "Hola chiquita. Sólo quiero decirte a través de estas líneas, que te amo con todo mi corazón. Eres la más linda. Eres todo para mí, preciosa. Desde que te vi, me enamoré de ti, de tu sonrisa, tu voz, tus ojos, tu pelo. Te amo y te amaré por siempre, princesita. Mariposita de mi vida. Muñequita de mi amor. Te amo, cosita. Te amo, te amo, ¡TE AMO!..."_

La sonrisa de Edward se desvaneció. Bella corrió al baño, en donde vomitó la cena y estuvo a punto de correr a una farmacia para comprarse un frasco de insulina, pues sentía miel en la sangre. Pero, ante la falta de capital, bajó y compró dos tazas de café amargo.

—Toma –le dio una a Edward –Esto te servirá. Créeme.

—Gracias –contestó él, mareado. Jamás creyó que tanto… _sentimiento_, fuera posible. Afortunadamente, el joven y su obsesiva carta habían terminado.

"_¡Pero qué hermoso!"_ –Continuó la locutora _–"Pasemos ahora con los saludos. Para Manolo, de Chica Enamorada: Te quiero mucho. Aunque no te lo pueda decir directamente, siempre te amaré. Para Ricardo, de Lágrimas Amargas: Fue difícil, pero al fin te he olvidado. Para Valeria, de Anónimo…"_

—Esto es una basura – masculló Bella, tomando el último gran trago de café.

—Estoy de acuerdo que estas personas son demasiado… _expresivas_ – dijo Edward – Pero no veo correcto que tú critiques de sus sentimientos.

—¿Sentimientos? – bufó – Dime, ¿Cómo puedes jurar amor eterno a alguien con quien ni siquiera has platicado una sola vez? ¿O qué caso tiene confesar tu amor tras una máscara? Si vas a hacer las cosas, hay que hacerlas bien. Por ejemplo, ¿Qué ganaría yo acosando a Jasper con miles de notas de amor, si sé que nunca seré capaz de decirle lo que siento frente a frente y él nunca me volteará a ver? O la tontería más grande del mundo: Mandar mensajitos de "Ya te olvidé" ¡Por la jodida mierda! En verdad que no hay mentira más estúpida que esa. Si en verdad ya olvidaste, ni siquiera te acordarías de avisarle a la persona que ya lo hiciste ¿no crees?

Edward no contestó. Se hallaba más ocupado en mirarla. Era la primera vez que Bella hablaba por sí misma. La primera vez que decía claramente lo que pensaba. Y, aunque sus palabras eran frías, tenían lógica. Una lógica que a él le gustaba pero odiaba al mismo tiempo, pues lo apartaba de ella…

"_Los dejo ahora con unas lindas canciones…"_

—¡Aleluya! – exclamó Bella, alzando las manos al cielo – ¡Esto es por lo que he estado esperando!

Y la música comenzó. Una pista tras otra, mientras Bella hacía todo lo posible por ignorar los empalagosos sonidos y las chillantes voces y se concentraba en las letras.

"_**¡Bésame! Sólo así podré tenerte ¡eternamente! en mi mente…"**_

"_**Me vuelvo valiente y te beso en los labios. Dices que me quieres y yo te regalo…"**_

"_**¡Bésame! ¡Como si el mundo se acabará después!…Bésame, sin razón. ¡Porque quiere el corazón!…"**_

_¡Chask! _La música cesó bruscamente.

—¡Lo tengo! – anunció Bella

—¿Ah, sí? – a Edward no le gustaba para nada esa actitud tan segura.

—Alice y tú aún _no_ se han dado un beso en la boca – No fue una pregunta, pero él asintió – ¡Ahí está el problema! ¿Escuchaste las canciones, verdad? Todas hablan de eso: De un beso _fantástico. _

—¿Insinúas que quieres que yo bese a la princesa Alice?

—Me sorprende tu rápida capacidad para procesar las cosas – ironizó.

—¡Pero no puedo hacer eso!

—¿Y por _qué_ no?

—No quiero presionarla…

—No se lo vas a pedir.

—¿Ah, no?

—Se lo vas _a robar_

—¡Eso sería faltarle el respeto!

—¿Qué clase de seductor eres? –quiso saber – ¿De esos que piden permiso hasta para tomarle la mano a una mujer?

El que calla otorga…. Y el silencio de Edward fue su más sincera respuesta.

—Esto es increíble…

—Mi padre me enseñó desde muy joven que un hombre es quien respeta hasta la más mínima decisión de una dama.

—¿Cómo es que dices haberte acostado con tantas mujeres si a todas les has pedido permiso para…?

—He tenido suerte –Edward sonrió amplia y orgullosamente.

Por un minuto, Bella no supo qué decir. Se limitó a mirarlo con ojos dilatados, preguntándose al mismo tiempo cómo es que alguien como él podía ejercer tanto encanto en alguna cosa viva. Y es que hombres que se habían llevado a decenas de mujeres a la cama conocía muchos. Pero a hombres que se habían llevado a decenas de mujeres a la cama sin ejercer ni la más mínima presión… Caray. Eso en realidad que era nuevo.

—De acuerdo –se obligó a concentrarse – Tiene que haber una manera en la que puedas besar a Alice sin que la presiones ni la ofendas. Vamos a planear algo. Una forma en la que te le puedas acercar lo suficiente como para tener el beso asegurado.

Se bajó de la cama y se acomodó frente a Edward.

—Practiquemos.

—Tú y yo… ¿Nos vamos a besar?

—Idiota. Es sólo un ensayo – cruzó sus piernas sobre el viejo y frío piso –Supón que yo soy Alice y estoy sola en la sala. Tú llegas y te acercas, con la firme intención de besarme. ¿Qué harías?

—Pues… saludaría primero.

—Hazlo –incitó – Yo trataré de ponerme lo mejor posible en el lugar de Alice y te diré si en algún momento tu actitud me hace sentir incómoda.

—De acuerdo –accedió Edward – Hola… Princesa...

—Mi Señor –contestó Bella, con una sonrisa que, _se suponía_, debía de ser tierna. Pero más bien hacía creer que la pobre padecía de algún _tic_ nervioso en el ojo izquierdo. Edward se echó a reír – ¡Ey! No te burles – le despachó un puñetazo – Estoy haciendo mi mejor esfuerzo

—Pues no parece – se sobó él – La princesa Alice jamás sería tan violenta.

—Tú te lo has ganado. _¿Seguimos?_

—Sí – asintió el muchacho. Se acercó un poco más – Yo quería… haceros una pregunta.

—Decidme de qué pregunta se trata…

—Isabella – hipó, sin soportar la risa – Por favor, no hables de esa manera. No es para ti.

_¡Plast!_ Otro puñetazo.

—¡¿Vas a hacer esto seriamente, si o no?

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo – suspiró profundamente para recuperar la seriedad – Prosigamos.

La miró. Ella aún mantenía su ceño ligeramente fruncido y en sus ojos destellaba un curioso e irritado brillo. Comprobó entonces que, a diferencia de ocasiones anteriores, esta vez su actitud no le causaba ningún tipo de miedo. Al contrario, le parecía graciosa, divertida… Incluso… _adorable._

¡El ensayo! Se obligó a imaginar que enfrente estaba la princesa Alice y no ella. Arrastró con sus rodillas y se aproximó otro poco. La expresión de Bella había cambiado. Aunque él no sabía muy bien cómo descifrarla, pues no recordaba haberla visto antes. Había un sutilísimo detalle que la hacía diferente. Algo que…

¡El ensayo, el ensayo, _el maldito ensayo_!

—¡Princesa! – La tomó por los hombros y se inclinó hacia ella. ¡Por Dios! ¡En verdad que era absurdo! pensó, ¿Cómo se suponía tenía que comparar a la princesa Alice con esta chiquilla, si eran todo lo contrario?

Alice era una dama. Esta niña parecía más bien un potro desbocado. Alice era delicada. Isabella, en cambio, era brusca como un herrero. Alice era reservada. Isabella le decía todas sus verdades sin el más mínimo enredo. Alice tenía una voz suave y delicada. Isabella no había momento alguno en el que no gritara. Alice tenía modales y educación. Isabella… Bueno, Isabella _era_ Isabella: Una muchachita irrespetuosa, sádica y violenta...

Pero, aún con todo y eso, la verdadera pregunta era: ¿Por qué no era capaz de alejarse? ¿Por qué, si estaban tan cerca, él sentía que no era suficiente, que la distancia seguía siendo inmensa?

—¿Te puedo besar?

—No.

"_Un buen caballero siempre respeta hasta la más mínima decisión de una dama"._ ¡Pero aquí había un pequeño detalle que no podía ser ignorado! Él había mandado por un carajo a ese ridículo ensayo y estaba perfectamente consciente con quién estaba. ¿Isabella era una dama? ¿Isabella cumplía los requisitos para _ser_ una dama? ¡No! ¡Por supuesto que _no_! Entonces, ¿Por qué habría de preocuparse por ser un _buen caballero_? ¡Él no quería ser uno! No en ese momento. No en ese escaso segundo en el que todos esos pensamientos habían corrido como un cometa por su cabeza y al final sólo recitaban una misma oración: "Hazlo".

Y por supuesto que lo haría… Más bien, lo _estaba _haciendo. ¿Cuándo había sucedido? ¿En qué instante sus manos habían capturado su rostro? ¿Qué importaba? Lo único ahí relevante es que, por un breve segundo, sus labios habían rozado delicadamente los labios de Bella. Y que él… había robado por primera vez un beso.

**..**

**Muajaja. xD Aquí estoy con otro capítulo, totalmente dedicado a Edward y Bella y con uno pequeño besito de piquito ^^. Espero les haya gustado. Esta vez tampoco tardé tanto en actualizar, ¿verdad? *-*. Supongo que la relajación por fin empieza a revivir a mi neuronita literaria. Lo malo es que sigo sin internet -.-'. Un enorme saludo a todas y gracias por leerme xD. Se cuidan y hasta pronto.**

**Atte.**

**Anju**


	13. Besos de Sapo

**Capítulo 13.**

**Besos de Sapo.**

**1.**

—¿Y qué tal? – preguntó de inmediato, acto reflejo y cobarde, tras lograrse liberar del aturdimiento del cual había sido preso durante tres segundos. Tres segundos que, si no hacía algo para impedirlo, bastarían para firmar su sentencia de muerte. Lo había visto, había sido una escasa milésima de segundo, pero allí había estado: el centelleo homicida que le advertía saldría disparado por la ventana en cualquier momento.

—¿Lo hice bien? ¿Fui insistente?

_Sabía_ y estaba plenamente consciente que sus acciones habían sido movidas por algo que iba más allá de aquel bendito ensayo. La había besado. A _ella_; a Isabella Swan, sabiendo en todo momento _quién _era.

—Más o menos – contestó Bella, al fin, poniéndose de pie y caminando hacia la esquina opuesta, en busca de oxígeno.

_Debería golpearlo por si las dudas._ Pero, ¿En realidad había sucedido _eso_? Estaba muy confundida como para reaccionar agresivamente. Aquel cosquilleo que le acarició los labios por un segundo, había sido tan ligero, tan delicado, que bien se había podido tratar de una ilusión o una extraña reacción física provocada por el frío.

Una ilusión. El frío. ¡Sí, claro! No había sucedido nada. Absolutamente _nada._

—¡Pues bien! –se giró, desechando todo tipo de incertidumbre – Mañana te encargarás de besar a Alice.

—Pero…

—Sin peros –interrumpió, caminando de regreso a la cama y echándose sobre ella, haciendo crujir violentamente la madera – Ya es muy noche y tengo sueño. Durmamos.

Edward asintió, mostrándose por primera vez, totalmente de acuerdo con ella. En momentos como esos, lo mejor era impedir cualquier tipo de conversaciones. No hubo necesidad de apagar la luz. La arcaica lámpara que colgaba en el techo y que, desde su llegada, había estado parpadeando y debatiéndose entre sí encender o no, se había rendido en su batalla por sobrevivir y había expirado con un apagado _¡chask!. _Ahora sólo se esperaba que, al menos, si se le ocurría caer, avisara para que no les aplastara la cabeza.

—¿No dormirás en la cama? – preguntó Bella, sin mirarle, sintiendo en las mejillas un terrible ardor.

—No creo que sea propio…

—Te enfermarás si duermes en el suelo – interrumpió, al mismo tiempo que se arrinconaba hasta el otro extremo del colchón, mostrando la espalda en lugar del rostro – Vamos. No quiero verme en la necesidad de aplicarte otra inyección.

Edward vaciló un poco, pero al final accedió al recordar que en el trasero aún tenía una bola gracias a los cuidados de esa chiquilla. Se quitó el calzado y la playera. _Trzzzz._ Bella se envaró en su lugar al escuchar el familiar sonido de un cierre bajando y no necesitó de mucha imaginación y lógica para saber cuál era la única prenda de Edward que portaba semejante costura.

—¿Qué haces? – gimió, sin atreverse a volver la vista

—Preparándome para dormir

—¿Te quitaste el pantalón?

—Suelo dormir desnudo. ¿Te molesta?

—¡Por supuesto que me molesta!.

—Lo siento – _Trzzzzz. _

Soltó un suspiro. Suponía, que ahora _aquello_ estaba bien guardado.

—Emm… Isabella, con tu permiso, ya me voy a acost… –anunció Edward

—Sólo hazlo – apremió, apretando las manos contra la vieja y rancia almohada.

Cerró los ojos al sentir el colchón hundirse por el peso añadido y se obligó a tranquilizarse, pues su corazón retumbaba hasta en sus oídos ardientes. ¿Por qué estaba tan nerviosa? Debería de estar molesta, _indignada_, pero, ¿Nerviosa? ¡Por Dios! ¡Estaba compartiendo la cama con un príncipe! Un jodido príncipe de verdad que roncaba peor que un león… Y del cual aún no sabía decir si había o no recibido su primer beso.

**2.**

La primera vez que Isabella se imaginó besando a alguien, ese alguien había sido Jasper. Fue cuando tenía doce años y, por supuesto, sólo había quedado en una fantasía muy retorcida, la cual fue reprimiendo poco a poco hasta poder borrarla por completo.

Desde entonces, la palabra "beso" nunca figuró en su diccionario personal. No es como si creyera que jamás fuera a besar a alguien, pero a diferencia de muchas adolescentes que alucinan con besar a un sapo que se convertirá en un príncipe azul, ella podía jurar que cuando le tocase intercambiar su saliva y microbios bucales, no habría nada de especial como golondrinas volando alrededor, una puesta de sol pintada de fondo o un sapo alzándose en el aire y girando en cámara lenta en medio de una nube de resplandecientes polvos mágicos para convertirse en un modelo británico de cabello rubio y sonrisa retorcida. ¡No!. El sapo que ella besaría sería un sapo, verde y baboso, _para siempre_. Un sapo sin magia. ¡Un simple y maldito sapo, joder!

Habría podido soportar a las golondrinas. Incluso hubiera sido capaz de tolerar la puesta de sol. Pero lo que no podía aceptar era que un _príncipe_ la había besado. Un príncipe en toda la extensión de la palabra. Uno del siglo XII. Uno de esos que realmente rescataban doncellas, mataban dragones y cabalgaban sobre un corcel. No había habido un sapo antes. O no lo recordaba. Daba igual. Si aquel ligerísimo cosquilleo que le había invadido los labios no había sido producto de su imaginación, con sapo o sin él, el final del asunto era pavoroso. ¿Dónde estaba la furia? ¿Dónde estaba el asco? No había nada de eso… Y aquello le asustaba…

De repente, se vio a sí misma parada sobre una verde colina, vestida con un pomposo, caluroso y estreñido vestido de tela blanca. Su largo cabello estaba recogido en un horripilante peinado que le recordó a la esposa de Homero Simpson. Comprendió que algo había jugado con ella, disfrazándola con una horrible combinación entre el vestuario medieval y victoriano.

Una mano le había tocado el hombro. Entonces se giraba en redondo y encontraba a un joven hincado frente a ella. Era Edward, vestido con las mismas ropas que traía la primera vez que se vieron. Él le dedicaba una amable sonrisa mientras la saludaba cortésmente con la cabeza. Después acomodaba una rodilla en el suelo, tomaba su mano izquierda y la besaba dulcemente.

—_Isabella Swan, ¿Aceptarías ser mi princesa?_

Abrió los ojos con un terrible sobresalto. Se sentó y miró alrededor, con un frío sudor abrillantando su frente. Le tomó más de tres segundos convencerse por completo que estaba en un viejo hotel y no en un lugar encantando.

_Fue un sueño_. Suspiró y se revolvió los cabellos. Luego miró al muchacho que dormía a un lado. Se fijó un instante en los rebeldes mechones de cabello que se habían alborotado aún más gracias a la almohada; en el ángulo de sus mejillas; en su nariz recta y la espesura de sus largas y negras pestañas. _Fue un sueño_, se repitió, obligándose estrictamente a mirar la simple pared de enfrente, _una pesadilla_.

Se dejó caer hacia atrás, con la firme convicción de que estaba volviéndose loca. Mira que soñar que él podría pedirle a alguien como ella ser su princesa. Ja. Era como si Simba le hubiera pedido a Pumba que se casaran. El Rey León: uno de los pocos filmes de Walt Disney que había visto sin aburrirse. Soltó una risita. Cada vez estaba pensando en más incoherencias. Lo mejor era dormirse…

Pero no pudo.

**3.**

..

—Espero hayan aprendido – dijo Rose, sin mostrar ni la más mínima pizca de remordimiento por lo que había hecho –Destrozan algo más en esta casa, y no será una noche, si no toda la semana, la que pasarán afuera.

Ni Bella ni Edward contestó. Se limitaron a asentir obedientemente con la cabeza. Discutir con un ser desalmado como Rosalie era algo que ninguno de los dos se atrevía a hacer. No después de lo ocurrido. Sabían que la rubia no bromeaba. Los echaría del departamento cuantas veces fuera necesario.

—Así me gusta –consintió

—Me voy a bañar – anunció Bella, retirándose con pasos holgazanes, producto de una entera noche de insomnio.

En el camino, se topó con Jasper. Su corazón dio un vuelco al instante.

—Bella, has regresado.

—S-sí…

—Intenté convencer a Rose que fuéramos a buscarlos, pero…

—No te preocupes –tranquilizó –Sé cómo es.

—¿Te sientes bien? Luces algo pálida.

¿Pálida? Se extrañó. Él estaba cerca. Juraría que sus mejillas estarían muy sonrojadas.

—Estoy bien –contestó –Algo cansada. No pude dormir mucho…

—Pensaba en alguien realmente especial – agregó Edward.

Ella viró el rostro, gruñó y le dedicó una mirada asesina.

—¡Ey!, recuerden lo que les dije –advirtió Rose desde la sala.

Respiró hondamente para calmarse. Pero en su imaginación destazó a ese bastardo cien veces y de diferentes maneras.

**4.**

Bella agradeció que fuera Domingo, el único día de la semana en el que podía pararse hasta que la cama le causara dolor de espalda. Estiró sus brazos hasta no más poder. Se rascó la cabeza y bostezó larga y perezosamente. Luego se dejó caer de espaldas y cerró nuevamente los ojos. El dolor de su espalda aún era soportable, lo que significaba que podía dormir un poco más.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió de un solo tajo.

—¡Isabella!

—Señor Todo Poderoso, castígame la pereza con otra cosa, por favor… - murmuró, echándose encima el grueso edredón.

—¡Isabella!

—¡¿Qué coño quieres? – bramó, descubriéndose la cara.

Edward no supo qué hacer en ese momento. No sabía qué era más preciso: si mearse del miedo o de la risa. En su vida había visto algo tan divertido como atemorizante. Isabella tenía el cabello hecho una completa maraña y sus ojos lagañosos irradiaban una mortal ira. Pero la pijamita de cerditos no tenía precio.

—Tengo hambre –anunció, sin poder despegar la mirada del curioso y gigantesco estampado del par de marranitos, uno blanco y otro negro, muy sonrientes y simpáticos– ¿Qué esperas para ir y preparar el desayuno?

—¡¿Qué? –jadeó – Oye, un momento – lanzó sus sábanas y se paró atropelladamente de la cama, casi sacando espuma blanca de la boca. Edward apretó los labios para no echarse a reír. El pants también tenía muchos y cientos de pequeñitos cerditos regados. – ¡Yo no soy tu sirvienta! ¿Quieres comer? ¿Tienes hambre? Tienes dos hermosas manos, chico. ¡Cocina tú y a mí déjame dormir!

_¡Plost! _

_Cerditos. _

¿En qué momento lo había sacado de la habitación?

—Buenos días, Mi Señor.

Edward se giró.

—Princesa Alice, Buenos días.

—Me pareció escuchar que discutía con la señorita Bella. ¿Se le ofrece algo?

—No. Era nada sin importancia –contestó rápidamente

—Mi Señor, si no me tenéis, al menos, un poco de confianza…

—No es eso. Es sólo que no quiero causaros molestias– mintió con suavidad y se acercó para tomar sus manos.

Justo en ese momento recordó que debía de intentar besar a su futura esposa. Alice y él se miraron. Las pupilas de la princesita fulguraban, pero su brillo no era parecido al que había avistado en los ojos de Isabella. Este era un brillo temeroso, pero obediente. Aquel había sido un remolino de emociones inescrutables y discordantes, pero atrayente y estremecedor.

Se inclinó un poco y sintió que ambos aguantaban la respiración. Se sintió algo sofocado. Con Isabella, la respiración de ambos había sido dificultosa, pero no nula. De hecho, como que empezaba a extrañar un poco aquel fresco aliento golpeándole los parpados. La tomó por los hombros y la sintió estremecerse. Pero este temblor, también, era diferente. Este temblor no le gustaba. No era un estremecimiento eléctrico, no le quemaba las manos…

—Princesa Alice, ¿Sería muy atrevido de mi parte si os besara?

—N-No –musitó la pequeña, cerrando los ojos.

La miró por un momento más, sin moverse. Sí, era hermosa. Tanto, que sería un pecado intentar siquiera buscarle algún defecto. ¿Por qué entonces insistía en encontrar _algo_, otra cosa más para poder romper su parálisis y besarla? Olía bien. A violetas. Pero él prefería el olor a fresas… Otra vez comparando, ¿eh? No era de hombres comparar a las mujeres. Nunca antes lo había hecho... ¿Entonces porqué…?

Desvió la mirada hacia otro lado y suspiró, dejando caer sus manos a los costados; dándose por vencido. No podía. Alice abrió los ojos, sorprendida… _Aliviada._

—¿Qué os parece si salimos a dar un paseo? Parece que hoy no lloverá.

—Sería un placer…

_¿Es que el muy idiota no pudo elegir otro lugar u momento que no fuera la puerta de mi habitación y justo cuando intento dormir para dar su beso de telenovela?_ Su pensamiento fue tan carente de energía y emoción, que se sorprendió. Rápidamente culpó a la obstrucción de su sueño. Se enrolló bien entre sus sábanas. De repente, había empezado a sentir mucho frío. _Bueno, lo importante es que lo hizo y, al parecer, las cosas no han ido tan mal. Fueron a dar un paseo. Puede que eso sea ya el último paso. Se enamorarán y se irán. _Él_ se irá..._

Bella abrió los ojos en cuanto le escuchó: un dulce sonido que provenía de la otra habitación. Miró el reloj. Era más de las tres de la tarde. Había dormido cerca de cinco horas más. Lejanamente recordó la voz de Rose advertirle: _"Ni creas que aún he olvidado lo de la televisión. Iré con unos compañeros a hacer un proyecto, regresaré para cenar y quiero algo rico en la mesa o vete resignando a la idea de dormir hoy fuera de casa con Edward"_ Genial. Ahora estaba peor que una Cenicienta. Se cambió con lo primero que sus manos alcanzaron y se calzó sus converses sin molestarse en amarrarlos.

Salió de la habitación y detuvo sus pasos al pasar por la recamara de los muchachos. El tranquilo tocar de las cuerdas seguía y supo inmediatamente quién era el causante. Durante los últimos ocho años había memorizado a la perfección aquel estilo. Se recargó un momento en la pared, dispuesta a disfrutar un poco más de la canción, sin temor alguno a ser descubierta. Rose había salido. Edward y Alice también. Emmett no había dado señal alguna de vida, por lo que deducía, seguía prendado de la "caja mágica", como solía llamar a la vieja computadora de escritorio que casi nadie usaba más que cuando era muy necesario. Así que, prácticamente, se podría decir que estaba sola… con Jasper.

Enrojeció hasta las orejas y pensó entonces que, quizás, no era tan buena idea quedarse allí. Su imaginación había roto los límites de su estricta cordura por un segundo. Eso era grave. Aún nerviosa, dio un paso hacia atrás, dispuesta a marcharse a la cocina. Sin embargo, olvidó que los cordones desatados y su pésimo equilibrio no congeniaban. Lo recordó justo cuando, sin saber cómo, su cabeza estalló contra la pared, provocando un sonido sordo y seco.

Apenas y tuvo tiempo de quejarse, pues Jasper apareció delante suyo, suplantando todo tipo de dolor o coraje por un terrible y latente bochorno. Dios, pedir que el tipo no creyese que era una torpe, era pedir uno de los milagros más grandes del mundo.

—Bella, ¿Te encuentras bien?

—Perfectamente –se levantó con un solo y borroso movimiento. Y estuvo a punto de volver a caer con otro similar.

Jasper evitó que se estrellara de nuevo, sosteniéndola por los hombros.

—No parece ser así –discutió él, con voz amable y divertida, ignorando que alguien allí estaba a punto de sufrir un paro cardíaco por su culpa – Pensé que no estabas. Últimamente, es muy conocido cuando tú llegas a la casa.

—Salieron a dar un paseo –explicó, entendiendo que lo que había dicho Jasper era, en otras palabras: "Últimamente, es muy conocido cuando tú llegas a casa, porque inmediatamente empiezas a discutir con Edward".

—Oh… - murmuró Jasper, con voz extraña y rascándose la nuca. Por un instante, a Bella le pareció como si estuviera triste, o molesto… O las dos cosas – Ya veo…

—Sí –se deshizo de la idea rápidamente – Oye –agregó, con algo de vacilación – Me pareció escuchar que estabas componiendo un canción.

—Sí, la acabo de terminar –anunció él – ¿Quieres darle el visto bueno? Aunque te advierto que no creo te guste. Es muy tranquila.

—Me arriesgaré.

Oh, por supuesto que lo haría. Para Bella, pocas cosas le resultaban más bellas que las canciones de Jasper. Por lo tanto, no lograba concebir que existiera una sola línea hecha por él que no le gustara.

Se internaron en la habitación. Jasper deslizó sus dedos suavemente por las cuerdas de su guitarra, produciendo ese sonido que había escuchado al principio. Un sonido que, conforme más se iba extendiendo, más dulzura cobraba, volviéndose casi un susurro arrullador.

Bella palideció y escuchó atenta:

_La noche está murmurando con su brisa. Habla de vos, me recuerda tus caricias._

_Quiero beber de tu esencia tan distinta y comprender lo que no tiene la mía._

_Romperé la noche gritando tu nombre, hasta que mi voz te llegará al corazón._

_Una canción te busca a pesar de todo. _

_Una canción, te grita con toda su voz que quizás no sea yo el hombre perfecto_

_y que tan sólo te podré brindar todo mi amor…_

_o sin querer, mi vida…**_

Tembló. _No me gusta,_ pensó, _Es hermosa, pero no me gusta._

Y no le gustaba por una simple pero poderosa razón: Era una canción de amor. No era la primera que Jasper hacía, obviamente; pero esta era, por mucho, _diferente_. Esta canción era _suya_. Lo podía sentir. Cualquiera podría hacerlo si lo estuviera viendo como ella lo hacía. Quizás no era tanto la canción que lo delataba, si no la forma tan cálida con la que cantaba.

Jasper siempre había sido amable. Su rostro siempre había denotado una serenidad acogedora; sin embargo, en ese instante, su expresión era otra: no la de un idiota con ojos de borrego chillón, tampoco la de un baboso que jura caminar en el aire. Era algo peor. Era una expresión inconscientemente ausente, adornada con una pequeñísima y cautiva sonrisa. Pensaba en alguien…

—Es… linda.

—Nada especial –mentía –La hice así, nada más, anoche que estaba un poco aburrido.

Jasper mentía y ni siquiera sabía que lo hacía. Bella sintió algo frío en el pecho. El hombre al que siempre había querido estaba enamorado. Amaba a alguien y no lo sabía aún.

_¿Quién es?_

—¿Joven Jasper? ¿Señorita Isabella? ¿Estáis allí dentro?

Él se puso en pie de inmediato y caminó hacia la puerta.

—Alice…

_Alice…_

—Siento interrumpiros, sólo venía a anunciaros que el príncipe Edward y yo ya estamos en casa…

—Con permiso – pasó Bella en medio de ellos y salió – Iré a preparar la comida.

Llegó a la cocina, buscó en el refrigerador algunas verduras y puso a cocer la carne en una olla.

—No pensé que fueras a salir tan pronto de esa habitación

—Largo – ordenó, mientras abría una gaveta de la alacena y se apoderaba de un gigantesco y afilado cuchillo.

A Edward le atravesó un aire frío por toda la columna. Pero comenzaba a acostumbrarse a ello, así que prosiguió.

—¿Al fin le declaraste vuestro amor a Jasper?

Bella dejó de cortar las verduras y le miró. Edward dio un paso hacia atrás, pero no por miedo. En aquellos ojos pardos no había odio, ni furia. Había dolor. Un dolor que él casi pudo tocar.

—Isabe…

La castaña abandonó lo que estaba haciendo y salió de la cocina, tomó sus llaves y bajó las escaleras torpemente hasta llegar a la planta baja. Cruzó la calle y siguió caminando, dando grandes zancadas. Se cubrió de la llovizna con el gorro de su sudadera. Sus tenis se empaparon rápidamente al pisar en varias ocasiones profundos charcos de agua, pero no se detuvo hasta llegar a un viejo café. No era bueno, pero tampoco tenía tanto dinero como para uno más caro. Además, éste estaba solo.

Un ladrido, familiar y amigable.

—¿Jake? – se giró – ¡Jake! ¿Qué haces aquí, muchacho?

Su voz se escuchaba muy preocupada mientras su mano se perdía en medio del profundo y húmedo pelaje color ladrillo. Después se irguió y abrió la puerta.

—No se permiten animales –dijo el encargado.

—Se portará bien – aseguró y tomó asiento en una mesa muy bajita que daba vista a la calle. Subió sus pies sobre el sillón acolchonado y abrazó sus piernas. Jake se acomodó fielmente a su lado.

—Dos tazas de chocolate, por favor.

El encargado observó al perro por un segundo más, y como no dio señales de ser un animal inquieto, dejó que se quedara. Bella miró por la ventana, respiró hondo y, sin poder hacer ya nada para evitarlo, hundió la cara entre sus rodillas; derrotada. Jasper no era un chico mujeriego. A sus veinte años, sólo había tenido dos novias. Dos novias que Bella había conocido. Podía vivir con ello: con la certeza de que Jasper jamás la vería como algo más que una pequeña hermana. Incluso creyó estar preparada por si algún día sucedía lo que ahora estaba sucediendo. Imaginó que, de una u otra manera, podría descargar su dolor maldiciendo el nombre de la chica. Y lo que era mucho mejor: tendría siempre presente que Jasper era demasiado para una simple mortal. Eso podría haber bastado. Eso habría podido ser suficiente si Alice no fuera la involucrada…

No sabía qué era peor: si no poder maldecir a Alice o no tener el valor suficiente para decir que ella era poca cosa para él. A pesar del escaso tiempo que le conocía, debía admitir que era una muchacha buena y diferente. Inocente y noble en realidad, no como el montón de mustias que rondaban allá afuera. Además, era hermosísima, de rasgos tan delicados que parecían ser tallados por el más exigente escultor. De verdad… si había en la Tierra alguien digna para Jasper, ese alguien era la pequeña Alice.

Jake lamió su mano.

—Estoy bien – tranquilizó, sin alzar el rostro. No quería que su mejor amigo la viera en una condición tan vergonzosa. Pero creía que sería más patético intentar sonreírle. No odiaba a Alice ni a Jasper. Tampoco estaba enojada. Sólo… estaba un poco triste.

Una suave presión sobre su cabeza. Por un momento creyó que era Jake, pero desechó tal idea cuando pasaron los segundos y la presión seguía allí, inmóvil. Se descubrió la cara y entonces se topó con un par de ojos verdes

..

..

Lo que restaba de la tarde, creía, no podía ir peor. Para empezar, había tenido que salir en domingo; acto que, consideraba, debería ser castigado con una pena mucho mayor que la dada por los diez pecados unidos en una sola y precaria alma.

Malditas responsabilidades escolares y malditos profesores que parecían no tener consciencia de lo magnánimos que eran los fines de semana. ¡Cómo osaban interrumpir los días de descanso! Las quejas eran inútiles, lo sabía; más no podía evitar maldecir a cada minuto. La mala suerte no le había abandonado sólo allí. En su equipo se encontraba Royce King, un joven adinerado y estirado al que Rose sólo estaba dispuesta a soportar siempre y cuando fuera a cambio de alguna invitación a un ostentoso café o restaurant. Como fuera, esa tarde nada la pondría de buen humor. Nada. Así que, con esa crueldad tan suya, rechazó a su pretendiente y se dirigió a casa, dispuesta a descansar tras cenar. Lujoso o no el restaurant, no había comida igual a la que la estúpida de Bella hacía; había que admitirlo.

Estupendo: El elevador no servía. Subió las escaleras pisando fuertemente cada uno de los peldaños, haciendo retumbar piso tras piso. Al llegar, jadeaba y sudaba. Rose era esbelta por naturaleza, y mucho más hábil que Bella, pero poseía una condición física deplorable. Estuvo a punto de dejarse caer de rodillas, pero utilizó su último aliento para aferrarse al pomo y abrir la puerta.

Entró con los ojos cerrados, inspirando profundamente para, según ella, llenarse los sentidos de algún exquisito olor proveniente de la cocina.

No hubo nada. Nada más que el ruido de unos botones aplastados frecuentemente y el _Trashhhh_ de unas metralletas.

—¡Sí, sí! ¡Tomad esto, bastardo!

—¿Qué pasa aquí? –exigió saber, con el hígado hinchado contrayéndole las costillas.

—Ey, hola, Barbie – dijo Emmett, sin prestarle mucha atención.

—¿Dónde está Bella? ¿Y los demás?

_¡Trashhhhhhh….! _

—¡Sí! ¡No podéis conmigo! ¡Ja,já!

Aquello terminó por enfurecerla. Empuñó sus manos, preguntándose cómo es que alguien podía ignorarla con tanta facilidad.

—¡Te estoy hablando, bestia! – exclamó, mientras una de sus zapatillas caía justamente sobre la cabeza del príncipe.

—¡Ey! ¿Qué te pasa? – dijo Emmett, dejando a un lado el control del Nintendo y encarándola.

Rose tuvo que controlarse para no retroceder ante tan y repentina cercanía. _Es tan alto_, volvió a pensar, alejando la mirada lo más prontamente posible de aquellos ojos de una negrura casi quimérica.

—Que eso te sirva para que aprendas a no ignorar a una mujer.

—¿Ah, sí? – Emmett caminó hacia la ventana, abrió las cortinas de par en par y arrojó el zapatito de color café al precipicio.

—¡¿Qué has hecho? –gimió ella

—Que esto os sirva para que aprendáis a respetar a un príncipe, chiquilla insolente.

—Te mataré –advirtió, siseando, roja de ira –Te mataré, maldito gorila.

—Inténtalo, si queréis.

Él sonreía, sonreía amplia, blanca y desvergonzadamente, con un aire desfachatado que acentuaba los hoyuelos de sus mejillas. La cara de Rose parecía una manzana madura, sus cabellos dorados tenían varias pelitos de punta y sus dientes chirreaban. Estaba enloquecidamente enfadada y a Emmett, fuera de asustarle, parecía divertirle aquello.

Rose emitió un feroz gruñido y se lanzó sobre Emmett. El muchacho se sorprendió por su fuerza, que realmente era brutal.

—Y me llamáis a mí gorila – declaró, mientras forcejeaban con los brazos, viendo quién tiraba a quién primero– ¡Vos sois la que parece una gorilona!

—¡¿Cómo me dijiste? –silbó Rose

—¡Gorilona!

—Atrévete a repetirlo una vez más…

—¡Gorilona, _gorilona,_ GORILONA! Vos no sois una mujer, ¡Eres una GORILONA!

—¡ARGH!

La rabia inmensa y traicionera hizo de sus movimientos algo torpe y manejable. No fue difícil para Emmett tirarla sobre el sofá, con sus manos capturando las suyas sobre su cabeza.

—¡Te voy a matar!

—Eso mismo dijisteis hace poco y mirad en qué situación te encontráis ahora.

—¡Quítate de encima, animal!

—¿Y qué pasa si no? – Emmett hizo todo lo contrario. Se inclinó, dejando entre sus rostros una distancia casi mínima – ¿Qué pasa, eh?

—Aléjate– ordenó ella, con el azul de sus ojos estrictamente endurecidos. No podía permitirse desconcentrarse. No se podía permitir prestar atención a algo más que el inmenso odio que sentía por ese muchacho. No se podía perder en el mar obscuro de aquellas pupilas... no podía, pero lo estaba haciendo –Aléjate. Me da asco estar tan cerca de ti.

—Entonces, ya sé cuál es el mejor castigo para vos – dijo Emmett, con un brillo travieso y pícaro envolviendo su mirada mientras se inclinaba otro poco más. Ahora la distancia entre sus bocas era casi extinta.

—No te atrevas a hacerlo… -advirtió Rose, aunque su voz no había salido tan ruda como hubiese querido y Emmett lo notó con facilidad

—¿Tenéis miedo? Podéis pedirme una disculpa y te liberaré.

—Te tengo asco. Eso es todo. Y jamás le pediría disculpas a alguien como tú. ¡Quítate de encima, que me estás aplastando…!

Y sin dar tiempo a más, la besó. La besó con fuerza, con pasión creciente, abriéndose paso entre esos labios tensos, mientras el principal motivo (bajarle lo arrogante a esa chiquilla) se esfumaba de su mente. Al final sólo quedó la rendición, el abandono total por parte de ambos. Emmett liberó sus muñecas y ella hundió sus dedos entre los rebeldes rizos de su cabello, mientras sus bocas húmedas se ahogaban entre ellas. Jesús, si aquello era castigar y ser castigado, qué bien se sentía...

—Me das… Me das asco – jadeó Rosalie, cuando el aliento se había extinguido para los dos y los besos habían cesado –Ahora mismo tengo ganas de vomitar.

—Disculpad si os contradigo, pero vuestra reacción me ha dicho todo lo contrario.

Se miraron a los ojos. Ella no fue capaz de decir algo en contra. Ni una sola palabra. A lo único que se limitó fue a empujarlo lejos, limpiarse los labios con repudio (_fingido repudio_) y ponerse en pie.

—Jamás lo vuelvas a hacer. ¡Nunca más!

—Siento decepcionaros, pero no fue tan bueno como para que quiera repetir algo así con vos.

Emmett también mintió; mintió con convicción asombrosa, mientras Rose daba media vuelta y se alejaba, caminando con el sensual movimiento de sus caderas que, hasta el momento, él había ignorado.

..

_** Fragmento modificado de la canción "Noche sin Sueños" de Rata Blanca._

**Hola de nuevo xD. Como ya muchas sabrán, mi lap fue ferozmente atacada por un mini-licántropo (alías, hermanito de siete años) y estuvo en el hospital por más de una semana. Además, estoy algo enferma de la columna y aislada del internet. Así que disculpen por la espera. Dentro de poco, creo entraré a la escuela. Creo, pues no sé si mi salud me lo permita. Aún así, espero comprendan si llego a tardar un poco más a la hora de actualizar. Trataré de no hacerlo, pero ya saben que en la vida y las emociones no se manda. Así que… ¿Sería mucho pedirle otro poco más de su apoyo y paciencia? **

**Gracias ^^. Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo.**

**atte**

**Anju**


	14. Comienzan a surgir sentimientos extraños

**Capítulo 14.**

**Y aquí es donde comienzan a surgir sentimientos extraños.**

**..**

—¿Qué haces aquí?

Edward suspiró. _¿Qué qué hacía allí? _Ah_,_ Qué buena pregunta. Como últimamente solía suceder, no tenía ninguna respuesta inteligente que dar. Contestar con la verdad conllevaba a decir "Siéndote sincero, apenas y acabo de descubrir que te seguí desde que saliste de la casa". NO. Definitivamente, no podía decir eso si no quería terminar sin un par de dientes y un ojo hinchado.

—¿Qué sucedió? –cambió astutamente de papeles y se convirtió en el entrevistador.

Hubo un minuto de silencio pesado, el cual creyó que se prolongaría hasta la eternidad. Bella parecía absorta mientras contemplaba la lluvia resbalándose por la ventana. Le ignoraba, como siempre. O al menos eso creyó hasta que ella susurró, tan bajito, sólo para él:

—Jasper está enamorado. _Muy_ enamorado. Y claro, no es precisamente de mí.

Bella no sabía por qué lo había soltado así, tan fácilmente, como si estuviera hablando con un viejísimo amigo en lugar de un tío que todo el tiempo la sacaba de sus casillas. Pero se sentía un poco mejor, como si se hubiese librado de una carga.

—¿Estás bien?

Era una pregunta tonta, Edward lo sabía, pero inevitable. Bella no era precisamente el tipo de personas que daban a mostrar en bandeja de plata sus sentimientos. Por eso mismo quería ir con cuidado. No quería presionarla, pero quería que ella supiera que él estaba ahí: presente.

—No es como si el mundo se fuera a acabar.

—Quieres llorar.

—No.

—No fue una pregunta – aclaró él, atreviéndose a capturar la cristalina gotita que se había resbalado lentamente por su mejilla.

Bella volvió a esconder el rostro entre sus piernas. Le valía poco si con esa actitud parecía un avestruz. Un ave gigante, sin gracia y con instinto suicida era mucho mejor que una chiquilla llorona. No quería que nadie la viera llorar. Mucho menos él.

—Si dices algo de esto, te mato –advirtió, con voz algo temblorosa.

—Sois incorregible – Sintió que Edward recargaba su mano sobre su cabeza y se sentaba a su lado.

Jake gruñó, protestando su lugar. Pero ambos le ignoraron.

—Disculpen la tardanza, aquí están sus bebidas –sirvió una mesera, con tono exageradamente meloso e inclinándose presuntuosamente hacia Edward, quien no pudo evitar ignorar el par de senos que sobresalían por el pronunciado escote —Alguna otra cosa que deseen, no duden en preguntarme.

—Sí, seguro…

Bella alzó la vista justo cuando una sonrisa tonta se dibujaba en la cara del príncipe. Arrugó el ceño, repentina e incuestionablemente molesta, y estiró la mano para obligarlo a mirarla.

—¡Te recuerdo que estás comprometido!

—Lo tengo muy presente – juró, intimidado por la furia de esas castañas almendras.

—Lo siento tanto –se disculpó rápidamente la empleada – Creí que eran amigos. No pensé que…

—No, no – negó Bella con manos y cabeza – Nosotros no...

Pero la mesera ya se había ido. Bella dejó escapar un suspiro. Justo lo que le faltaba: que el mundo entero creyera que ese príncipe y ella eran… eran… eran _¿Qué?_

—¡Ey! –dijo Edward – Gracias por pedir algo para mí…

—El segundo chocolate es para Jake.

—¿Esa _cosa_ bebé en una taza?

—Jake tiene más modales que todo tu pavoroso reino. Sólo observa – acomodó la humeante tacita en el suelo y el perro tomó de ella, agitando su peluda cola y sin derramar ni una sola gota.

—Nada mal.

Ella sonrió; pero la felicidad no le llegó a los ojos. En realidad, ninguna expresión le llegaba a los ojos.

—Toma el mío –concedió – No lo quiero. Lo pedí solamente para tener una excusa para entrar.

—Pensé que no podías ser más monstruosa de lo que ya eres –reconoció Edward, mientras tomaba un pequeño sorbo y se quemaba la lengua – Pero me equivoqué. Eres más monstruosa cuando estás así… ¿Tanto lo quieres?

—No lo sé –se sinceró más con ella misma que con él –Quiero decir… Jasper siempre ha estado conmigo. Siempre lo he visto como una persona superior, sin defectos. Me siento tonta. Siempre he criticado a los demás por creer en sueños retorcidos y mírame... Soy patética… Ni siquiera sé porqué te estoy diciendo todo esto a ti. Supongo que comienzo a confiar mucho en tu palabra de caballero.

—Yo…

—No digas nada –interrumpió – Detesto los consuelos. Así que limítate a escuchar.

Otra vez, su rostro parecía ausente. Su vista estaba lejos. Ella estaba lejos. Edward sintió una ligera punzada en el pecho. _¿Por qué no me miras?, _quiso decir_, Yo estoy aquí. Yo estoy contigo. _Mírame_. Quiero…. Quiero… ¿Qué quiero?_

Quería cuidarla con una necesidad latente, palpitante y nueva. Estaba en la naturaleza de Edward odiar ver el llanto de una mujer, pero esto era diferente. El dolor de Bella era diferente. El dolor de Bella lo estrujaba, lo laceraba… lo compartía. No lo entendería ni aceptaría aún, pero allí estaba formándose y creciendo aquel instinto que lo llevaría a hacer todo con tal de verla feliz. Si había que guardar silencio, callaría toda una eternidad hasta que fuera ella misma quien dijera "habla".

—Edward, ¿Ya besaste a Alice?

—Aún no.

Ninguno de los dos se fijó que, por primera vez, Bella le había llamado correctamente por su nombre.

—¿La quieres?

—Ya me has hecho la misma pregunta antes.

—Y tu respuesta sigue siendo la misma, ¿a qué no?

Él asintió, suponiendo que Bella había elegido hablar sobre su compromiso para olvidar su decepción amorosa. Estaba bien. Perfecto. Que hablara de changos y pingüinos. Si eso la hacía sentirse mejor, adelante.

—Parece que aquí las cosas, y sobre todo los sentimientos, no pueden cambiar de un día a otro.

—Te equivocas. Claro que sí pueden –murmuró la castaña para sí, pero él la alcanzó a escuchar y una lejana parte de su consciencia estuvo de acuerdo –Sólo que aquí no es gracias a la magia. Dime una cosa.

—¿Huh?

—Pero tienes que ser sincero y nada vanidoso – Edward esperó en silencio – ¿Tú crees que Alice esté… enamorada de ti aunque sea un poco?

—En absoluto – respondió de inmediato, sonriendo. Bella al fin le miró; parecía asombrada – ¿Qué?

—Lo dices de una manera tan… despreocupada.

—Creo que me sentiría mal si ocurriera lo contrario.

Bella soltó un suspiro y dejó de recargar su barbilla sobre las rodillas. Le arrebató a Edward la taza de chocolate y se bebió lo que sobraba.

—Pensé que no querías.

—Se me antojó y no tengo dinero para comprar otra más. Además, creo ya es hora de que te vaya perdiendo el asco.

Se levantó. Edward hizo lo mismo sin planearlo. Aquello lo molestó un poco. ¿Desde cuándo se comportaba como una sombra? Salieron del café. Jake le gruñó al advertir su compañía tras haber avanzado dos cuadras más. Él le dio una ligera y discreta patada en las costillas. Por un momento creyó que el animal contraatacaría con una mordida, pero en eso Bella frenó sus pasos y dijo:

—Tienes que romper tu compromiso con Alice.

—Te has vuelto loca, ¿verdad? –escupió – Ahora _sí_ ya es oficial.

—Hablo en serio.

Se miraron. Ambos fruncían el ceño, desafiantes.

—No puedo faltar a mi palabra de esa manera – explicó Edward, tras comenzar a sentir que la guerra de ceños le provocaba un extraño temblor de piernas.

—Pero hemos hecho de todo para que te enamores de Alice y no ha funcionado –recordó Bella – ¿Acaso quieres pasar toda tu vida aquí?

—No – _¿Por qué esa vaga sensación de inseguridad? _

—De acuerdo. Hay un dicho que dice "A la fuerza, ni los zapatos entran…".

—Ayer no creías eso.

—_Ayer_ era diferente

—¿Porqué me cuesta creerte? –se inclinó y buscó sus ojos. En menos de un segundo, estaban cerca, muy cerca; sus narices casi se tocaban. Mariposas de tórrido aleteo se arremolinaron en el estómago de Bella un instante antes de dar un paso atrás.

—N-nunca te he mentido –discutió ella, sin darse cuenta de que estaba sonrojada y nerviosa. Muy nerviosa – L-lo que pasa es que tampoco quiero ser tu Cupido para toda la eternidad.

—Pero…

—Entiendo lo de tu "falta de palabra" –se adelantó la castaña – Pero, ¿qué pasaría si Alice fuera la que rompiera el compromiso?

—Eso… Eso sería más fácil –admitió.

Bella sonrió sin que el príncipe se diera cuenta. Retomaron su marcha. Ella dos pasos más delante que él. Dolía; seguía doliendo. Y sentía un vago odio hacia su propia persona por la forma en que estaba actuando, pero no podía evitarlo. Quería a Jasper, pero él quería a Alice. Y podía apostar su alma al Diablo en que la princesita correspondía aquellos sentimientos. Se lo decía algo, esa cosa que raramente se avivaba dentro de su alma: instinto femenino.

...

Jasper irrumpió en la cocina dando grandes zancadas y mirando sus pies. No prestaba mucha atención al resto pues había un escrito que entregar en unos días y aún no lograba terminarlo. Además, estaban los deberes de las otras materias y un examen muy importante a la vuelta de la esquina. ¿Cómo se había acumulado tanto trabajo de esta manera? Él era una persona responsable por naturaleza, pero en los últimas semanas concentrarse era prácticamente imposible. Antes era fácil llegar a casa y encerrarse para dedicarse a la universidad. Ahora, sin que se percatara de ello, solía pasar mucho tiempo en la sala, en la cocina, en cualquier otro lugar que fuera lejos de su habitación. Y, cuando lograba convencerse de que había cosas por hacer, terminaba tomando algún pedazo de papel y comenzaba a escribir… escribir cosas raras como...

_¿Por qué escribí eso…?_

—Joven Jasper.

Alzó la mirada. Su mundo se iluminó. Los deberes y las confusiones fueron olvidados. Sólo quedó ella, aunque él no lo sabía.

—Alice – sonrió. Si Bella hubiera estado presente hubiera dicho que su sonrisa había sido tonta, nerviosa. Una sonrisa de un ingenuo enamorado, al fin de cuentas – No me di cuenta que estabas aquí.

Aunque, realmente, una parte muy profunda de sí lo esperaba, rezaba por ello.

—¿Os sentís bien? Lucís algo pálido.

—Estoy cansado –admitió – Tengo muchas cosas por hacer y no sé por dónde comenzar.

La princesita le dedicó una sonrisa dulce. Se sintió algo nervioso, así que optó por sentarse en un banco y recargar los codos en la mesita que usualmente ocupaban para el desayuno.

—La señorita Isabella parece que tuvo una emergencia y tuvo que salir –explicó Alice –cuando vine encontré las ollas en el fuego. Es una fortuna que no se haya quemado la comida.

—¿Quieres que te ayude en algo?

—¿Vos? –se giró la pequeña, con ojos dilatados

—Sí, ¿Por qué esa cara?

—B-bueno –balbuceó ella – Es que no es muy común para mí ver a un hombre dispuesto a colaborar por su propia cuenta con labores diseñadas "para mujeres"

Él soltó una carcajada y caminó hacia ella, quitándole amablemente el cuchillo que tenía entre las manos.

—Supongo que son tiempos _muy_ diferentes. Ahora es algo relativamente común que los esposos ayuden a sus esposas con las labores cotidianas…

Ambos se miraron a los ojos, guardaron silencio y se sonrojaron.

—Quiero decir – agregó él – No sólo los esposos. También los hermanos, amigos… ¿Si me explico?

—Sí – asintió Alice, mirando sus pies y arrugando la tela de su delantal con sus manos frías y sudadas, preguntándose al mismo tiempo porqué el corazón le estaba palpitando tan velozmente.

—Bueno - tosió Jasper – ¿Dejarás que te ayude?

—Sí –volvió a asentir.

Un repentino sonido los hizo saltar de repente. Jasper sacó un extraño y obscuro objeto de sus bolsillos y se alejó. El sonido se extinguió cuando él dijo "Hola" y comenzó a hablar "solo". Alice le miraba con ojos dilatados, sin comprender y un poco asustada. Tenía entendido lo extraño que ese mundo era, pero aún no lograba acostumbrarse. En su reino, la gente podía llegar a hablar con pájaros, ciervos, conejos, incluso espejos mágicos, pero nunca con un aparato tan inanimado y sólido como ese.

—Alice, lo siento pero tengo que irme –Anunció Jasper con tono apenado

—¿Está todo bien?

—Sí. Es sólo que unos compañeros de la universidad han decidido reunirse hoy para terminar un proyecto.

La princesita soltó una risita. No había entendido nada de lo que Jasper le había dicho pero, por su semblante, podía deducir que no era algo tan bueno.

—Nos vemos en la noche.

—Joven Jasper –llamó. El rubio detuvo sus pasos antes de llegar al umbral y se volvió como si lo hubiesen jalado con una soga atada a todo su cuerpo.

—¿Dim…? – frunció el rostro con un gesto divertido al ver que enfrente tenía una manta para cocina – ¿Y esto?

—Por favor, aceptad esta prenda en señal de mi apoyo – pidió Alice, con mejillas sonrojadas y la vista fija al suelo. Poco a poco comenzaba a creer que tal vez había sido una mala y muy osada idea. Pero no había podido evitarlo. Quería que él supiera que no estaba solo. Y ante la falta de un pañuelo…

—Gracias –aceptó Jasper. Alice se extravío en la luz de aquel par de perlas grises.

Él tampoco estaba mejor. La ternura y la calidez que esa muchachita le transmitía eran inconcebibles. La inocencia de sus ojos le languidecía las piernas. Era algo nuevo, un sentimiento nuevo que no lograba descifrar del todo pero prefería creer que era algo meramente fraternal. Por el momento, Jasper optaba por vivir en una mentira.

..

Y de alguna manera, estaban en la mesa: ella, Alice y _él_. Ninguno hablaba, lo cual creaba en el aire cierto sofoco. Alice no parecía muy atenta a ello. La princesita lucía, más bien, algo distraída, como si estuviera pensando en algo (o en alguien). Rose sospesó la posibilidad de crear (forjar si era necesario) una charla, pero simplemente no se le ocurría nada qué decir. La presencia de aquella bestia sentada frente a ella le absorbía todo tipo de pensamientos. Se llevó el tenedor a la boca y masticó el pedazo de pollo con suma lentitud, sabiendo de alguna forma que _él _la observaba. Jamás aceptaría que sus manos en ese momento temblaban, tampoco admitiría que lo sucedido hacía poco se negaba a abandonar su mente. No es que el recuerdo fuera bueno, en absoluto. Era sólo que las malas experiencias son difíciles de olvidar.

Trágico momento de gran debilidad: su mirada se encontró con la de él. Él le dedicó una sonrisa de lado, déspota, y le guiñó el ojo juguetonamente. Ella tragó el pedazo de pollo violentamente, sintiéndose magistralmente indignada. Se obligó a tomar agua para no atragantarse. Volvió a mirarlo… y él hizo lo mismo. Sus mejillas se encendieron mientras sus dedos ceñían el vaso de cristal, amenazando con romperlo. Y él seguía con esa estúpida sonrisa dibujado en su doblemente estúpido rostro. No podía soportarlo más, estuvo a punto de levantarse, para cuando la puerta principal se abrió de golpe, entrando Bella y Edward por ésta.

El par se quedó plantado en el umbral, como si hubieran sigo cogidos en plena travesura.

—¡Primo! ¿Dónde estabas? – Emmett corrió hacia Edward. Bella pasó de ambos y llegó hasta la mesa, sin despegar la mirada de Alice hasta que la misma Rose atrajo su atención.

—¿A dónde diablos fuiste? –exigió saber, intentando disfrazar su preocupación por autoridad. La palidez de Bella no era normal, tampoco la forma en que veía a la princesita.

—¿Quién hizo la cena? –preguntó la castaña a cambio.

—Alice.

—Alice –repitió, ausente

Rose notó también que Edward parecía no poder mirar a nadie más que a Bella. Aquello se le antojó extraño. ¿Acaso sería mejor preguntar a dónde _habían_ ido?

—Ven –jaló a su amiga a la habitación y la obligó a tomar asiento en la cama.

—¿Qué sucede?

—¿Estabas con Edward?

—Rose… lo que sea que estás pensando…

—A mí no me engañas, Bella –tajó la rubia – Algo te traes con él. Es evidente.

—Lo único que "traigo" con ese príncipe son problemas – aclaró, mirando a su interrogadora con cierta dureza y haciendo a un lado la imagen de Edward muy cerca de ella – Nada más.

—Entonces, ¿me puedes explicar porqué desapareciste con él tan repentinamente? – Rose alzó una ceja

—No te puedo decir eso –evadió.

—Uhm.

—¡Pero no es por ningún de los motivos que te están cruzando por la cabeza!

—Noté cómo mirabas a Alice.

La palidez de Bella se acentuó.

—¿Cómo la miraba, según tú?

—No sé –titubeó la rubia – Pero no era normal. Vamos, Bella –intentó persuadir –Estás extraña desde que regresaste en la mañana. ¿Acaso pasó algo entre ustedes anoche?

_(—¿Puedo besarte?_

—_No)_

—Tonterías –soltó para convencerse más a sí misma que a su amiga – No pasó nada. _Absolutamente nada_. ¿Qué podría pasar entre ese…_ príncipe_ y yo? Hay días en los que no lo soporto. Y él tampoco me soporta a mí.

—Pues para no soportarse mutuamente, pasan mucho tiempo juntos, ¿no crees?

—Eso es porque intento regresarlo a su época.

La forma en que Rose le miraba le dejaba en claro que no creía nada de lo que decía. Aquello la exasperaba. Pero más la exasperaba esa vaga sensación que le cantaba internamente que, efectivamente sí, estaba mintiendo.

—Piensa lo que quieras – se rindió – No voy a malgastar mi tiempo de esta forma. Es como si yo dijera que tú y Emmett…

—Ni siquiera lo pienses – interrumpió Rose abruptamente, mientras se ponía inmediatamente de pie – ¡Yo jamás me relacionaría con ese animal!

Y salió, sin darle a Bella la oportunidad de protestar.

Apenas iba a dar un paso fuera cuando se lo encontró. Él parecía haber estado esperándola. Decidió ignorarlo, pero entonces Emmett dijo:

—¿Porqué tan esquiva, Barbie?

No contestó, siguió caminando. Una mano la detuvo por el brazo y la hizo retroceder. De repente, se hallaba acorralada entre la pared y el cuerpo de Emmett. Se obligó a sostener la barbilla en alto y la cordura mientras sus ojos se encontraban con los suyos.

—Hasta que me dais la cara. Pensé que mi forma de besar os había dejado tan azorada como para mirarme fijamente.

—¡Por favor! – rió. O más bien, se obligó a reír – Sueñas mucho, changuito. ¿Yo? ¿Azorada? Estoy ASQUEADA, ya te dije. Para mí fue como si hubiese besado a un simi…

No pudo terminar. Los labios de Emmett ni siquiera le habían dado la oportunidad de tomar aire. Aunque realmente no parecía hacer mucha falta. Rose forcejeó un poco, sólo un poco, pues su cuerpo no tardó en adaptarse al calor que los brazos fuertes de Emmett le brindaban. Ese calor delicioso que jamás había experimentado con nadie. Ese calor que le invitaba a enmarañar sus dedos en los ondulados cabellos negros que a él le caían por las sienes. Sus pies apenas y tocaban el suelo. _"Es tan jodidamente alto",_ pensaba, _"E infantil… ¡Se idiotiza por un simple videojuego! Yo no quiero a alguien como él. Además, suele ser muy brusco. Dios, realmente no exagero cuando a veces realmente se comporta como un gorila"_

Pero en ese momento era delicado. Sus manos apretadas a su cintura no le lastimaban, tenían la presión justa, al igual que el movimiento de su boca contra la suya. _"No quiero"_ repetía _"No me gusta estar cerca de él. Me desagrada…"_

Pero sin embargo, no halló la forma de apartarse hasta que sus labios se adormecieron de tantas caricias.

—Creo que tenéis problemas, my lady. Vos sois la única persona que conozco y que respondería al beso de un "animal" de tal forma.

…

**Hola, hola. Sí, ya sé que ya llovió, secó y volvió a llover desde que actualicé. Lo siento T_T He estado terriblemente ocupada con la escuela y con el problema de mi espalda. Muchas gracias a todas por su paciencia y por sus buenos deseos. Afortunadamente, ya estoy mejor ^^. Aunque de la escuela no puedo decir lo mismo T_T Ahora me la paso escribiendo reportes y códigos. Pero bueno, aquí fue día de muertos y no tuve clases un par de días, así que aproveché para terminar este capítulo y subirlo.**

**Espero que les haya gustado. Bueno, me tengo que ir porque tengo que estudiar. Los días de gloria están a punto de terminarse T_T. Una vez más: disculpas por la tardanza y gracias por todo el apoyo. Actualizaré en cuanto pueda.**

**Atte**

**Anju.**


	15. Nunca Faltan los Jodidos Problemas

**..**

**Capítulo 15.**

**Nunca faltan los jodidos problemas.**

**..**

Isabella lo dudó por un segundo y se mantuvo inmóvil escondida detrás de la pared. Se mordió el labio inferior mientras pensaba en lo absurdo que se estaba comportando. Una cosa muy distinta era estar dispuesta a forjar un romance entre dos personas para obtener una buena cantidad de dinero a cambio, y otra, muy distinta, era hacerlo por voluntad propia, sin ningún otro beneficio que la felicidad ajena. Se sentía estúpida, mucho peor que la protagonista mustia de una telenovela barata que decide sacrificarse por amor

"_Qué tonta eres, Bella_", se repetía, _"Si sigues a este ritmo, en cualquier momento te saldrán alas en la espalda, andarás con una mantita blanca cubriendo tu trasero y andarás cargando un maldito arco y flechas mágicas con forma de corazón"_

—Sí, también falta mencionar que probablemente tendré una cosa brillante sobre mi cabeza – suspiró, mientras dejaba que su espalda se resbalara por la pared, hasta quedar abrazada a sus piernas.

—Isabella – respingó al escuchar a Edward muy cerca – ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Cielo santo –se puso de pie inmediatamente – ¿Cómo le haces?

—¿Hacer qué?

—Aparecer de la nada. ¿Es que acaso usas una nube de humo como vía de tele transportación?

—Te pasas de graciosa – la miró él con recelo, advirtiendo al mismo tiempo que sus ojos estaban hinchados y secos. Era fácil deducir que había llorado durante toda la noche. Aunque, de alguna manera, lucía más serena. Eso lo tranquilizó un poco, pero aún seguía latente en su pecho aquella extraña mezcla entre enojo, impotencia _(Y ¿Celos?)_ por saber que ella sufría y no podía hacer nada para ayudarla – ¿Qué haces aquí? – volvió a preguntar – ¿Me dirás que es común para ti acurrucarte por todas las esquinas de la casa?

Bella no contestó, tampoco le daba la cara. Aquello era extraño. Se asomó y entonces vio que al otro lado, en la sala, se encontraba Alice, con un pequeño libro entre manos.

—¿Estás espiando a la princesa Alice?

—No –contestó Bella rápidamente.

—Lo estás haciendo – confirmó él, con una sonrisa de victoria. Luego frunció el ceño – ¿Pero porqué?

Bella abrió y cerró repetidamente la boca, sin encontrar alguna excusa plausible. No podía decirle a Edward que Jasper estaba enamorado de su "prometida" y que, muy probablemente, ella correspondía tales sentimientos. Nadie negaba que pudiera llegar a ser un monstruo si se lo proponía, pero hasta los monstruos como ella podían detenerse un momento a analizar el daño que podían provocar a las demás personas. Aunque, ¿desde cuándo a ella le preocupaba no herir a ese príncipe? Lo miró fijamente para hallar la respuesta. De repente, se vio sumergida en un turbulento mar de aguas verdes. No era la primera vez que lo miraba a los ojos, pero en ese instante lucían diferentes. Era como si los apreciara por primera vez. Era como si, por primera vez, se fijara en Edward. No en su físico, si no en _él,_ en su persona…

—No te lo puedo decir – se obligó a reaccionar y mirar hacia otro lado. Edward dio un paso hacia atrás, apenas y reparando en que, sin saber exactamente cómo, había terminado muy cerca de ella.

—Estás de misteriosa

—Y tú de entrometido – le respondieron – Quiero hablar con Alice. A so-las.

—Entiendo – dijo él, dispuesto a retirarse

—Pero antes – frenó Bella, tomándolo de la playera – Dime algo.

—¿Qué cosa?

—¿Realmente no te importaría si Alice decidiera romper su compromiso contigo? ¿Realmente no sientes nada por ella?

—Lo que siento por la princesa Alice es un cariño muy similar al que sentiría en caso de tener una hermana –contestó con sinceridad – Exceptuando el hecho de que eso retrasaría más el regreso a mi hogar, no me molestaría en absoluto el terminar un compromiso en el que no hay amor. Es más, me alegra que la princesa Alice lo haya encontrado.

Bella dilató la mirada —¿Qué dices?

Edward sonrió

—Es Jasper, ¿no?

—¿Cómo lo supiste?

—Cuando te comportas como una persona bondadosa, eres muy obvia – le guiñaron un ojo

—No es bondad – se defendió – Es sólo que me irrita que las personas sean tan lentas.

—Como digas – accedió él – Pero una cosa antes.

—…

—No hagas cosas buenas que te lastimen a ti. Si te duele ayudar a Alice y Jasper, no lo hagas. Esa inseguridad podría significar que, inconscientemente, tienes la certeza de que tú podrías ser mejor para él que ella.

—No es así.

—Entonces ya no llores más. Deja de sufrir por alguien que sabes no es para ti.

Se volvieron a mirar a los ojos, esta vez un poco más rápido, un poco más intenso. Luego Edward se fue, sin esperar una respuesta, dejándola un momento confundida, con un vago cosquilleo en las mejillas y en el estómago, incluso también en los pies…

Bella suspiró, esperó otro rato más y luego se dirigió a la sala.

—Hey –saludó al llegar.

—Señorita Bella – sonrió Alice, dejando a un lado el delgado libro que leía –¿Se le ofrece algo?

—En realidad, sí – dijo – Quisiera hablar contigo, pero antes, ¿Podríamos dejar de lado tanta formalidad? Llámame sólo Bella. Te lo pido como… una amiga.

—¿Lo dices en serio? – Los ojos de la princesita brillaron de emoción y una resplandeciente sonrisa le adornó su rostro. Bella sintió algo de envidia por tanta belleza y delicadeza conjugadas.

—Llevamos ya varias semanas viviendo juntas. Y quizás no hablemos muy a menudo, pero no me desagradas. Así que…

—¡Oh! – Alice tomó sus manos – ¡No sabes cuánta alegría me da saber eso! Yo siempre he pensado que mi presencia te incomoda…

—No, no – negó rápidamente – No es eso. Es sólo… que no ha habido tiempo para conocernos mejor.

—La vida de aquí es muy apresurada. Lo he notado.

—¿Qué es lo que lees? – se dispuso a tocar el tema lo más pronto posible. Lo suyo no eran las sutilezas, aún así se esforzara.

Alice cogió el librito y se lo tendió. Bella pasó con discreta melancolía sus dedos por las rústicas letras de la portada que tenía impresa como título "Poesías"

—Supongo que te lo prestó Jasper

—Sí

—Interesante – apuntó, haciendo respingar a la princesita

—¿Disculpa?

—Tu expresión ha cambiado en cuanto escuchaste el nombre de Jasper – dijo, con actitud desinteresada – Me pregunto por qué será.

—El joven Jasper es muy amable…

—Y muy atractivo

—¡Señorita…!

—Quedamos en que me llamarías Bella.

— Bella – balbuceó Alice.

—¿Y bien? – insistió – ¿Qué opinas de lo que te dije? ¿Te parece Jasper atractivo?

—Eso es algo que no puedo responderle… Estoy comprometida.

—¡Puf! - resopló – ¿Y eso qué tiene que ver? ¿Acaso no has escuchado esa frase que dice "no por estar a dieta tienes prohibido ver el menú?"

Miró a Alice y la expresión desconcertada de su rostro le dio la respuesta. Suspiró, alzando un mechó de cabello en el acto. Se cruzó de brazos y se desparramó sobre el sillón, convencida de que esto sería difícil.

—Alice – quiso intentarlo una vez más, llegando por otro camino – ¿Qué piensas de Edward?

—Es un gran hombre, un caballero digno de su título como príncipe.

Bella no estuvo de acuerdo con lo último. Tuvo ganas de decir que la idea del príncipe que ella tenía era de uno menos estúpido. Pero se contuvo y a cambio pidió saber:

—¿Y realmente quieres casarte con él?

—No se me podría concederme mayor honor que ser su esposa y darle un hijo.

—¡¿Un hijo? –se atragantó con su propia saliva.

¡¿Pero cómo coño podía pensar en sexo si ni siquiera se habían dado un miserable beso de piquito?

—Es demasiado pronto para hacer ese tipo de planes, ¿no crees?

—¿De verdad?

—¡El tener un hijo es una responsabilidad muy grande!

—Oh, confío en que el príncipe Edward será un padre extraordinario. Y yo, por supuesto, amaré a nuestros hijos por sobre todo.

—Eso quiere decir que lo quieres – musitó, más para ella que para su compañera, no siendo consciente de la sutil nota entristecida que había acompañado a su voz. No siendo consciente que, en una parte muy lejana de su mente, esa idea no le gustaba. Y no precisamente por saber que los sentimientos de Jasper no eran correspondidos; no. Había algo más… - Alice, ¿Te has enamorado de Edward?

La puerta principal se abrió justo en ese momento. Alice y Bella voltearon y se encontraron con Jasper. Entonces, ya no hubo necesidad de una respuesta. La forma en que Alice le había mirado, el delicado suspiro que había soltado sin darse cuenta, no dejaban duda alguna. ¿Y qué de él? Decir que estaba jodidamente idiotizado por ella era quedarse corto de palabras.

Miradas enlazadas, un ambiente dulce flotando alrededor, Bella decidió huir de allí antes de que algún tipo de cursilería extra normal sucediera.

Alice y Jasper quedaron solos. Ninguno de los dos notó realmente su ausencia. Él se acercó y saludó con un tímido "hola", ella respondió de la misma manera, mirando sus pies y recordando la pregunta que Bella le había hecho un par de minutos atrás. Su corazón latía fuertemente, sentía fuego en las mejillas. Aquellos nervios, pensaba, no eran normales. Jamás había experimentado algo así… ¿Qué era? ¿Qué era ese nuevo sentimiento formándose en su pecho?

Tocaron a la puerta. Ambos respingaron. Jasper se decidió a abrir y, cuando lo hizo, su expresión cambió por completo al contemplar a la mujer de piel morena que se hallaba de pie frente a él.

—María…

..

..

_Masacre Brutal. _

Ese era el único juego de palabras que cruzaban por su mente y se reflejaban en sus ojos.

—I…Isabela – musitó Edward, temblando de pies a cabeza. Sabía que la muchacha era violenta y peligrosa cuando así lo quería, pero verla gruñir, oculta tras la puerta y con guitarra en mano era otra cosa muy diferente, mucho más terrorífica.

¿Por qué la mala fortuna le seguía desde que había dejado Voltarie? ¿Era justamente necesario que ese monstruo hubiera elegido encerrarse esa tarde, cuando parecía estar dispuesta a matar a quien sea, en la misma habitación que él? ¿Qué había hecho, preguntaba al cielo, para tener que liar con semejante monstruosidad de mujer?

—¿Qué hace aquí esa tipa? –preguntaba la castaña en medio de siniestros susurros.

—¿Quién es ella?

—María

Se giró bruscamente, pues todo ese tiempo había pensado que estaban solos en la habitación, hasta que vislumbró a la pequeña mujercita de trigueños cabellos sentada a orillas de la cama.

—¿Rose? ¿Qué te pasó? De nuevo eres… pequeñita.

—Pregúntale al estúpido de tu primo qué es lo que me hizo – dijo la rubia – claro, si es que puede hablar.

Por instinto, Edward supo que Emmett estaba en peligro. Buscó alrededor y entonces lo encontró. El miserable se hallaba amordazado contra una pata de la cama, con un ojo morado y una expresión de completa derrota.

—Ayuda…

Edward corrió en su rescate, lo tendió con cuidado sobre la palma de su mano y con un dedo le apretó el pecho, como si se tratará de un muñequito de goma que podría rechinar ante la presión.

—¡Resiste, Emmett!

—Esa mujer… esa mujer está loca.

—Vaya, todavía tienes fuerzas para ofenderme – dijo Rose – Para la otra me aseguraré que no sea así.

—¿Qué hiciste, Emmett? – quiso saber Edward

—¡Nada! –contestó el moreno – ¡Absolutamente nada!

—¡Ahora hazte el inocente!– siseó la rubia

—¡Lo soy! ¡Fuiste vos quien de repente entró a y me atacó mientras tomaba una siesta!

—¡Pues qué esperabas, maldita garrapata! ¡Es lo menos que te mereces por hacerme esto!

—¡¿Hacerte qué?

—¡Y todavía lo preguntas! – se señaló, indicando lo pequeña que era.

—¡¿Crees que fui yo quien lo hizo?

—¡¿Pues quién más? ¿_Harry Potter_?

—Maldita rubia desabrida… ¡Pensad primero antes de atacar a las personas! ¿No te parece ilógico que yo también esté de esta forma?

—¡JA! –resopló –Como si no supiera lo tonto que eres.

—Tú…

—¿Yo _qué..._?

—Ustedes dos – interrumpió Bella, sin mirarles, con voz lúgubre, escalofriante – ¿Podrían guardar silencio un minuto?

Lo hicieron al instante, dando automáticamente dos pasos hacia atrás, sin refutar. Bella apretó el agarre contra su guitarra. ¿Cuántos golpes bastarían para noquear a esa maldita bruja? ¿Dos? ¿Tres? ¿Quizá cuatro? Si se acercaba lentamente, sin hacer ruido, nadie podría detenerla. Quizá después terminaría en la cárcel, pero estaba bien. Todo fuera con tal de tener a esa maldita arpía lejos de la casa. Edward pareció darse cuenta de sus intenciones, pues de pronto sintió su muñeca ser aprisionada por sus manos.

—¿A dónde vas?

—A destazar carne humana. ¡Suéltame!

—¿Te has vuelto loca? –le arrebataron la guitarra sin que nada pudiera hacer por evitarlo – ¿O se puede saber porqué razón pretendes agredir a esa dama?

—¡¿Dama? – repitió, indignada – ¡Por Dios! Si _eso_ es una dama, yo soy Blanca Nieves sin mis siete enanos.

—Isabella, no entiendo nada de lo que dices, pero tranquilízate.

—No hasta que esa mujer esté lejos de mi vista.

—¿Qué sucede con ella?

—Nada. Solamente que es una tía insoportable –fue Rose quien contestó –No sé cómo es que pudo enganchar a mi hermano. Aunque es de esperarse, los hombres siempre poseen al menos un poco de idiotez. Aunque claro –miró con toda la intención a Emmett – _algunos_ se pasan.

—Muy graciosa, Barbie.

—Jasper no tiene la culpa –defendió Bella –Esa tipa es una mustia. ¡Pero ahorita mismo la saco de la casa!

Nadie pudo hacer nada para detenerla. Nadie puede contra la ira de una bestia encarnada. Bella llegó hacia ellos dando sólo tres pasos. Se plantó frente a María, y pese a que ella era diez centímetros más baja, la chica dio dos pasos hacia atrás.

—Pero si eres tú, _Bellis_ – dijo la joven, con voz hipócritamente dulce –Cuánto tiempo sin verte. No has cambiado nada.

—¿Qué haces aquí? –exigió, con la rabia aumentándole a cada milésima de segundo que pasaba

—Mis clases en México han terminado, así que decidí venir de vacaciones. Aunque por lo visto hay más personas de las que yo esperaba – agregó, mirando a Alice de arriba hacia abajo.

—Exacto. Tenemos a más personas viviendo aquí. ¿Y qué crees? Ya no hay espacio para nadie más. Es una lástima, pero tendrás que irte…

—Jazz, el viaje ha sido largo y tengo un poco de sed – dijo María – ¿Podrías invitarme algo de beber?

—Alice – llamó inmediatamente Bella – ¿Podrías ayudarlo?

Ambos jóvenes asintieron y se retiraron a la cocina. Bella esperó hasta ya no verlos para dedicarle a María la mirada más endiabladamente asesina que pudiera dedicársele a un mortal.

—¿Quién es esa niñita?

—Nadie que te importe

—Definitivamente nos has cambiado – sonrió María de manera despectiva – Sigues siendo la misma mocosa grosera de hace dos años.

—Y tú la misma sinvergüenza. ¿Cómo puedes presentarte como si nada después de lo que hiciste?

—¡Aww! Oye, no me digas que sigues enamorada de Jasper

—¿De qué hablas? – Bella palideció en ese momento. Rose y el resto, quienes se encontraban aún espiando a través de la puerta de la habitación, intercambiaron miradas.

—Qué patética – continuó María, cruzando de brazos –Aunque es de esperarse. Creo que Jazz ha sido el único hombre que no te ha confundido con un niño. Es normal que, al saber que nunca podrás llamar la atención de nadie más, te obsesiones con uno sólo.

—El parecer un niño tiene sus ventajas – siseó Bella, con las mejillas rojas del coraje y la respiración agitada. – ¿Sabes cuál es una de ellas? Saber cómo dejar a tipas como tú postradas en el suelo…

—María – interrumpió Jasper sin darse cuenta – Toma.

—Gracias, Jazz.

—¿Quieres tomar algo, Bella?

—No, gracias – contestó secamente, dando media vuelta para marcharse, con la boca invadida por un agrio sabor y las tripas retorcidas por la furia. Aseguró la puerta de la habitación para que nadie entrara a molestarla, pateó las cosas que habían tiradas en el suelo, frente al televisor, tomó asiento allí y se puso a jugar como loca videojuegos.

Realmente no se dio cuenta del tiempo transcurrido, lo único que le interesaba era destazar y asesinar. Vagamente, sentía en sus dedos cierto dolor. No importaba. Lo importante allí era matar, matar y matar…

Varios golpes sobre el cristal de la ventana la hicieron saltar. Ahogó un grito cuando vio a Edward colgado de ésta, haciéndole desesperadas señas para que abriera. Se levantó de inmediato y lo ayudó a entrar. Él cayó estrepitosamente a sus pies y se tomó dos minutos para recuperar el aire.

—¿Qué hacías allá fuera?

—Practicaba mis habilidades para escalar edificios –contestó el príncipe con sarcasmo.

Ella blanqueó los ojos y continuó con el videojuego. Él se sentó a su lado y observó con asombro y horror lo buena que era para matar zombis. No fallaba con ninguno, le volaba los sesos sin vacilación y precisión, casi sin parpadear. De vez en cuando Isabella soltaba una risita psicópata que le provocó más de un escalofrío. Fue cuando pasó cerca de una hora sin que ella se detuviese ni un solo segundo, cuando sus manos le arrebataron el control.

—¡Oye…!

—¿Piensas pasar así toda la noche? – inquirió.

—Largo –indicó Bella, intentado recuperarlo – no estoy de humor para soportarte.

Edward aventó el control hasta la otra esquina y capturó sus muñecas.

—¡¿Qué haces?

—Casi me mato escalando cuatro pisos para llegar a ti – dijo él, mirándole a los ojos – ¿Y todo por qué? Porque la señorita lleva más de cuatro horas idiotizada con una masacre y no contesta mientras le hablan por la puerta. ¿Qué te pasa, Bella? Mira cómo tienes los dedos.

Los tenía hinchados y ahora que lo notaba, dolían. Aunque seguramente dolerían más si las manos de Edward no fueran tan cálidas.

—¿Dónde crees que dormirán Rose y Alice? ¿Piensas dejarlas afuera sólo por un capricho?

—No es un capricho – frunció el ceño – Esa tipa no puede estar cerca de Jasper.

—¿Entonces son celos? ¿Haces todo esto por celos?

—¡No estoy celosa! – aclaró – Yo… De alguna manera, y a excepción de Alice, nunca he sentido celos por las mujeres que se le han acercado. Sería estúpido de mi parte, sería como decir que él podría algún día fijarse en mí, cuando no es así. No son celos… Es sólo que ella no lo merece.

—Todavía lo amas – murmuró Edward.

—Claro – sonrió ella, sin diversión – ¿Acaso creías que mis sentimientos iban a cambiar en un par de días? Aunque, sinceramente, no sé… Puede que sea cierto lo que dice María. Puede que Jasper me gusta tanto porque ha sido el único que me ha visto y tratado como una chica. Tiene lógica. Después de todo, ¿Quién más me miraría de esa forma?

Edward no contestó. Aquella tristeza, aquella voz lejana, como si estuviera hablando sola, como si él no estuviera allí, lo acorralaban. No era plenamente consciente de lo que estaba haciendo, pero aunque hubiese querido, no hubiera podido controlar los movimientos de su cuerpo, así que se dejó llevar y permitió acercarse y tomar entre sus dedos su mentón. Se permitió mirarla a los ojos y pensar en lo bien que olía. Se permitió rozar sus labios, estremecerse, alejarse un poco y volver a rosarlos con mayor necesidad mientras ella cerraba sus ojos y entreabría su boca para aceptarlo, temblorosa, asustada por la vorágine de sensaciones que habían surgido y se arremolinaban en su pecho y estómago.

Fueron diez segundos, después ambos reaccionaron. Sus miradas desconcertadas se encontraron, en medio del silencio…

**..**

**Holap. Sí, sé que otra vez me tardé más de un mes y que no tengo perdón de la Santa Tortilla por hacerlas esperar tanto. Bueno, pues sobre advertencia no hay engaño y en la actualización pasada les dije que quizá iba a tardar. Resulta que entre más tiempo pasa, más me absorbe la universidad y en verdad que este trimestre no tuve tiempo para ninguno de mis ocios. Apenas esta semana me desocupé por completo, así que me puse a escribir como loca para poder actualizar. Espero les haya gustado. Trataré de actualizar lo más pronto que la inspiración desarrollada entre mis vacaciones me lo permita. Gracias a todas por sus saludos y su paciencia. Hasta luego ^^**

**Atte.**

**Anju**


	16. Látigo de Indiferencia

**Capítulo 16:**

**Látigo de Indiferencia.**

**Jasper Hale.**

Aún no sé con exactitud qué está sucediendo, cómo es que María ha aparecido de un momento a otro frente a las puertas de la casa tras tantos años de ausencia, y cómo es que ahora me encuentro en la cocina, a solas con esa pequeña desconocida que se hace llamar Alice.

No sé nada, absolutamente nada. Quizá todo esto se trate de un sueño, uno de esos en los que nada tiene ni pies ni cabeza. Aunque… al mirarla a mi lado, tan cerca y distraída mientras prepara unas tazas de té, comienzo a creer que la idea del sueño es mala, porque al despertar ella no estará. Es malo… y triste, no sé porqué, pero lo es. Hay silencio entre ambos, algo común, más no normal. Alice es igual que yo, alguien de pocas palabras, pero este mutismo es diferente…

—Gracias por el pañuelo – digo, más por necesidad que por excusa. Ella levanta el rostro y sus ojos se clavan en mí. Me sonríe y yo dejo de respirar – Si no te importa… me gustaría quedármelo.

Lo último no lo tenía realmente planeado, lo había soltado así, sin pensarlo. Aunque, si soy sincero, en verdad deseo tener algo suyo, no importa que sea una manta de cocina.

—El té ya está listo – anuncia, parándose de puntitas para alcanzar el azúcar.

—Deja tu ayudo.

—Gracias.

Está todo listo, pero ninguno sale. Alice no me ha preguntado quién es María, ni lo hará pues es discreta. Yo tampoco tengo razones para explicárselo, no hay motivos, pero aún así… quiero decírselo. Nunca me he dejado llevar por los dichosos instintos, hasta hace un minuto podría haber jurado que carecía de ellos, pero hoy, justo ahora, compruebo que existen y hago una excepción:

—María fue mi novia.

Quizá no el juego de palabras correcto, quizás es el juego de palabras más estúpido que pudiera elegir, pero no encuentro uno mejor.

—Oh… Sí – parece recordar algo.

—Tiene años que no la veo. No sabía que iba a venir.

Ella no dice más, yo tampoco. Este silencio me provoca un vacío en el pecho, como si quedaran flotando en el aire muchas palabras que deberían de ser dichas, pero que aún no están lo suficientemente preparadas para ser liberadas. No sé cuáles son, no sé qué significando tienen pues aún están escondidas, disfrazadas.

Salimos juntos de la cocina, hay un momento en el que su brazo roza el mío y por un momento un pensamiento borroso cruza por mi mente: _Este es tu lugar._

..

—Nunca imaginé que Bella estuviera enamorada de mi hermano… - susurró Rose, aún desconcertada por la noticia

—Yo tampoco – admitió Emmett – Parece que nadie más que mi primo se había dado cuenta.

—¿Tú crees que haya conseguido hablar con ella?

—Ofendes su honor. Sé que no parece el hombre más listo del mundo, pero es ágil. Se las arreglará.

—¿Aún si se trata de Bella Swan?

Emmett lo analizó un momento. Cierto. Su primo habría podido liar con una docena de doncellas normales sin problema alguno. Pero Isabella no era una de esas…

—Rezo al cielo porque así sea – dijo, convencido de que, sobre todo, había que mantener la esperanza.

Rose blanqueó los ojos y resopló.

—Todo sería más fácil si no estuviera de esta forma. Gracias _a ti_ es que no puedo ir y sacar esa mujer de la casa y consolar a mi amiga.

Sabía que lo del consuelo era mentira. Bella primero le pegaba y se pegaba un tiro antes de eso, pero había que agregarle drama al asunto para que el hombre se sintiera la mierda más miserable del mundo.

—¿Yo la culpa? –contestó Emmett a cambio, sin ningún ápice de remordimiento – ¿Cuántas veces os tengo que aclarar que no fui yo el responsable de esto?

—Poco hombre – escupió – ¡Cobarde!

El rostro de Emmett se transformó en una expresión seria, ofendida. Aquella mujercita ya le había dicho de todo. No podía permitir que las cosas siguieran así. Él era un príncipe, heredero del trono, _próximo Rey_, un caballero asediado por las mujeres, el prospecto ideal para esposo de cualquier doncella, un hombre fuerte, audaz y valiente; no un chango, ni una pulga, ni ninguno de todos esos animales e insectos con los que ella osaba en compararlo.

—Uy, cuidado que te va a salir sangre de los ojos – se mofó Rose mientras pasaba a su lado, con ese caminar insolente y sensual que hacía a su rubia melena ondular de aquí a allá.

Emmett hizo acopió de toda su fuerza de voluntad para no dejarse embobar por aquel exquisito vaivén de caderas, pero fracasó cuando ella tomó asiento, cruzando las piernas de una manera que, aquí y en todos los siglos pasados y futuros, debería de considerarse pecado.

Rose se percató de aquella atención y sonrío con malvado regocijo. Ninguno de los dos había mencionado nada sobre el par de besos anteriormente arrebatados, pero eso no significaba que ella había olvidado. Aquel maldito macho pagaría su osadía. A Rosalie Hale nadie la tocaba sin su consentimiento. Peor aún: a Rosalie Hale ningún idiota le insinuaba que ella había disfrutado de un beso del que al principio se había negado. Esto, si podía tener un nombre, se llamaría La Guerra de los Sexos.

Entonces, sin planearlo, recordó la forma en que sus brazos se habían enrollado a su cuerpo de forma casi perfecta y la cálida humedad de su boca. Empuñó las manos y alejó aquellos pensamientos muy lejos. Cambió de posición y cruzó la pierna izquierda sobre la derecha, comprobando que Emmett aún no le quitaba los ojos de encima.

—Cierra la boca gorilita – aconsejó – Se te caerá la baba

—Por Dios – rió él, con arrogancia – Vanidad debería de ser vuestro nombre. ¿Qué te hace creer que yo pudiera ver algo de atractivo en vos?

—Pues la forma en que me mirabas hace un segundo no coincide con tus palabras

—No me malinterpretes. Si te miraba era porque me cuesta creer que una mujer pueda llegar a ser tan carente de educación y respeto. Si estuvieras en mi reino, tu actitud te tuviera ya con una soga en el cuello.

—¿Y en tu reino es común besar a los condenados?

Emmett abrió la boca, pero nada dijo. Rose esbozó una sonrisa victoriosa, mientras se peinaba con los dedos las hebras doradas de su cabello, gesto que la hacía lucir como una Sirena pensó fugazmente él, antes de que se acercara y la jalara de la mano, quedando sus bocas a una distancia mínima.

—Te besé para que guardaras silencio. Pero si te gustó, podemos repetirlo.

—Sueña con eso. Para ser un príncipe, tus besos dejan mucho que desear.

—Aunque me tientes, no caeré de nuevo – la soltó

—¿Aunque te tiente? – repitió Rose

—Deberías de aprender a ser más disimulada – le guiñó un ojo – Tengo experiencia con las mujeres y sé que esa actitud agresiva tuya y vuestras palabras son con la única y morbosa intención de que yo te bese nuevamente. Pero no caeré, no soy tan ingenuo como vos creéis.

—¡Seduciría primero a un asno y no a ti! Aunque te cueste, que tu minúsculo cerebro procese bien lo siguiente: ¡Lo único que quiero de ti es que halles la manera de quitarme esta apariencia! Si no lo haces, te mataré.

—Serías incapaz de hacerlo –sonrió él, con extrema confianza

—¿Porqué tan seguro?

—Se te nota a leguas: estás loca por mí

—¡¿Qué?

—Te parezco un hombre irresistible

—¡Por supuesto que no!

—No tiene caso que no lo niegues más. Eres así de violenta conmigo porque no encuentras otra manera de acaparar mi atención.

—Estás loco – gimió Rose, mientras él sonreía descaradamente, con aires de gran galán, dejando en claro que, dijera lo que se dijera, no habría manera para contradecirle.

La rubia empuñó sus manos, furiosa y con ganas de arrancarle la piel, pero si seguía discutiendo él diría que lo hacía porque estaba locamente enamorada y estaba buscando excusas para permanecer a su lado. Tampoco había forma de salir, María estaba afuera y, si no la confundía con un zancudo mutante, la reportaría a algún circo de fenómenos. No le quedaba ninguna otra opción más que permanecer allí, en silencio… o salir por la ventana.

La segunda opción era más descabellada si se tenía en cuenta que estaban en el cuarto piso del edificio y que ella no medía más de ocho centímetros. Probablemente moriría en el intento, pero era preferible a tener que compartir el mismo espacio y el mismo aire que ese cínico patán. Sería una muerte heroica, con dignidad.

—¿Qué pensáis hacer? – quiso saber Emmett cuando ella empezó a escalar la pared

—Nada que te importe.

Como pudo, e ignorando lo mejor las miradas y risitas burlonas que el muchacho le dedicaba desde abajo, llegó hasta la ventana. Ésta, por suerte, estaba cerrada, pues no fue hasta que se asomó por ella que recordó que sufría de vértigo. Se aferró al cristal para no caer de espaldas y se quedó inmóvil durante un largo rato. Luego tomó fuerzas para seguir adelante. Craso error: terminó colgada de cabeza, expuesta a más de 10 metros de altura.

Lo único que hizo fue cerrar los ojos y morderse la lengua para no romper en gritos. Y esperó… aunque no lo admitiera jamás, esperó a que Emmett la ayudara, pero transcurrieron los minutos y nada… lo único que se aproximó a ella fue una paloma, a quien claramente se le veían las ganas de comérsela.

—¡Ey! – llamó entonces, a ciegas y lo más dignamente posible, aunque la verdad, en su condición, conservar el orgullo era difícil, _muy_ difícil. —¿Qué esperas?

—¿Esperar? ¿A qué?

—¿A qué más? ¡A ayudarme!

—¿Ayudarte? ¿Y por qué habría yo de hacer eso?

—Eres un príncipe, ¿no?

—Sí.

—¿Qué no se supone que los príncipes rescatan a las doncellas en peligro?

—Sí.

—¿Entonces?

—¿Entonces qué?

—¡¿Cómo que _"entonces qué"_? –explotó – ¡Maldición! ¿Qué no ves? ¡Yo soy una doncella y ahora mismo estoy en jodidos, JODIDOS problemas! ¡AYUDAME!

—Nop.

—¡¿Qué? ¿Có…?

—Te ayudaré si hacemos un trato.

—No haré ningún trato contigo

—De acuerdo.

Ese "De acuerdo" era la clara sentencia de que, sin una negociación, ella terminaría siendo la cena de una bola de plumas.

—Bien – accedió, al mismo tiempo que el ave le proporcionaba el primer piquete en la coronilla de la cabeza – ¿Qué trato propones?

—Nada del otro mundo. Sólo dos cosas. La primera es que me creas cuando te digo que no sé por qué razón regresamos a este tamaño.

—¿Y la segunda?

Se formó un silencio que duró exactamente tres segundos. Lo suficiente para que Rose supiera que esto sería no malo, si no lo que le sigue.

—La segunda condición es que seas mi sirvienta – dijo Emmett con deleitable lentitud. Apunto de protestar estaba la rubia, cuando la paloma le dio otro piquetazo, recordándole su precaria situación – ¿Y bien? ¿Qué decís?

—No tengo más opción.

—¿Eso es un sí?

—¡Bájame ya!

—Ignoraré lo que acabáis de hacer, sólo porque soy un amo benévolo – cuchicheó el moreno mientras la desataba sin problema alguno – Pero que no se te olvide quién es el que manda ahora.

Las mejillas de Rose se inflaron ante tanta furia, en la punta de su lengua hervían cien mil insultos que exigían ser liberados, pero cuando apenas iba abriendo la boca para escupirlos, Emmett acomodó un dedo sobre sus labios, le dedicó otra pedante sonrisa, y dijo:

—Quiero café, con dos cucharadas de azúcar, una de crema y no muy caliente. No te tardes.

..

¿Podría algo ser peor que esto?

Un insulto, algún golpe, incluso una escupida en la cara hubiera sido mejor, estaba seguro. No es que fuera un enfermo masoquista, al menos él no se consideraba uno, pero…

Bajó la mirada y la contempló nuevamente. Suspiró. ¿Por qué se sorprendía? Isabella era así: molestamente impredecible. Acostumbrado debería de estar a no saber nunca qué pasaría estando a su lado. Para muestra un botón: allí estaba ella, con los ojos cerrados y recostada sobre su regazo desde hacía horas. Sí, la bendita mujer se había desmayado… Y roncaba.

Soltó una risita sin planearlo y notó que la estaba viendo… viendo más de lo que una persona normal ve a otra. Notó que se estaba fijando en sus pestañas y en la forma de sus mejillas, demasiado pronunciadas para su barbilla, pero de cierta manera atractivas para las yemas de sus dedos.

¿Quién diría que ella, de apariencia tan calmada y frágil, era una revolución entera? Se fijó en sus labios, entreabiertos y pálidos. Y se descubrió con ganas de volver a besarlos. Mala maña andaba cogiendo, pensó con culpa, pues eso de andar robando besos no le parecía un acto muy educado de su parte. Definitivamente, Isabella sacaba su peor lado, pues él jamás se había comportado de esa manera hasta que la conoció. La duda era, ¿Por qué se habría desmayado? ¿Tan malo había sido? Chasqueó la lengua, confundido y molesto. ¿Quién se imaginaría que el príncipe Edward Anthony Masen de Voltarie dudaría alguna vez sobre sus aptitudes como buen besador?

Isabella se despertó. Y no se despertó de la forma en que toda doncella normal lo haría; despacio, en medio de suaves y femeninos parpadeos; por supuesto que no. Se despertó de golpe, como una bestia, abriendo los ojos de par en par en el momento que él menos se lo esperaba. Sus miradas se encontraron, la de él reflejaba miedo, la de ella desconcierto y terror al percatarse que estaba tendida sobre su regazo.

—¡Cristo! – brincó Bella, apartándose y comprobando que _todo_ estaba en su lugar y ya era de mañana. Después lo miró con recelo, haciéndole sentir como un malintencionado hombre de pensamientos morbosos que intentaba aprovecharse de su inocencia mientras ella dormía – ¿Qué haces aquí? – exigió saber, alcanzando la consola de videojuegos con el claro propósito de noquearlo con ella.

—¡Tranquila! – alzó las manos para defenderse y, bendito el cielo, Bella pareció controlarse – Te desmayaste. ¿Acaso… acaso no lo recordáis?

—No.

—¡¿Qué? – casi se ahogó él, mientras ella negaba con hiriente sinceridad. ¿Cómo era posible? ¡¿Cómo cojones era posible que esa niñita no recordara que se habían besado?– Eres increíble…

—¿Increíble? ¿Por qué me dices eso?

—¡Por nada!

—Oye – se mostró Bella enfadada, aunque realmente estaba sorprendida. Edward jamás le había contestado así sin ninguna provocación de por medio. – ¿Y ahora qué te pasa?

—¿De verdad no lo recuerdas?

—¿Qué es lo que tengo que recordar?

—¡Olvídalo!

Y salió de la habitación a grandes zancadas y azotando la puerta…

..

—¿Puedes creerlo, Jake? Se hizo el ofendido cuando debería de ser yo la molesta con él. Lo encontré metido en la recamara mientras yo dormía…

_(Y ya que recordaba, no le había dicho el porqué…)_

El perro comenzó a gruñir, protestando, y ella calló al instante. No se necesitaba de mucha inteligencia para darse cuenta que Jake no toleraba a Edward, así que decidió no atormentar a su amigo con cosas que carecían de importancia.

_(__—Casi me mato escalando cuatro pisos para llegar a ti__ …)_

Meneó desesperadamente la cabeza y los recuerdos se esfumaron. Se llevó el dedo índice a la boca y comenzó a morderse la uña con nerviosismo inexplicable. ¿Qué había pasado antes de que ella se desmayase? Lo único razonable que acudió a su imaginación fue que, seguramente, ella y Edward habían discutido, después de la discusión se había agarrado a golpes, dentro de esos golpes, ella le había dado _(un beso…) _un fuerte puñetazo que lo había dejado inconsciente…

Entonces frenó. La inconsciente había sido _ella_, no él.

Tomó una profunda bocanada de aire y recomenzó: La discusión, los golpes, el fuerte puñetazo… ¿Y de ahí _qué_? Creer que él pudiera haber respondido de la misma manera era mucho para su macabra imaginación. Edward jamás golpearía a una mujer, podía jurarlo sobre su tumba, primero se amputaba el sexo.

Y hablando de mujeres y golpes, recordó que había un asunto más importante por atender que intentar descifrar el porqué de la repentina bipolaridad de un príncipe: María.

El arranque de ira estaba ahí, pero adormecido. Así que decidió salir. Jasper y esa tipa estaban en la sala.

—¿Y Alice? – pidió saber, comprobando con gusto que Jasper mantenía su distancia con la susodicha.

—En la cocina – contestó él sin vacilar. Bella sonrió, mientras María hacía una mueca, ¿Qué más señal para saber que él estaba pendiente de la princesita?

—Voy con ella – anunció y se fue corriendo.

Un intenso escalofrío le hizo detenerse. La cocina estaba cargada de una atmósfera extraña, _siniestra_. Asomó un poco la cabeza, sintiéndose estúpida. No es como si ahí dentro fuera a encontrar a la reencarnación de Jason… o al menos nunca lo creyó posible hasta que vio a Alice y el aura maligna que la rodeaba.

—Alice…

—Bella – se giró la muchacha lentamente.

—¿Por qué estás sosteniendo un cuchillo? – se le fue la voz mientras habló. Isabella casi nunca se asustaba, pero vaya, había que carecer de instinto de supervivencia para no espantarse con la imagen que tenía enfrente.

—¿Cuchillo?

—El que tienes en la mano.

—Ah, sí. El cuchillo – soltó Alice una risita psicópata, mientras Bella era poseedora de otro escalofrío más– Tenía pensado preparar el desayuno.

—Pero siempre comemos lo que sobra de la cena

—Nunca está de más tener reservas.

Bella contempló cómo cortaba la carne con siniestra habilidad. ¿Y quién decía que las princesas eran todo amor y paz? También ellas tenían su lado obscuro.

—Ey –se acercó – ¿Hay algo que quieras contarme? Nunca te había visto de esta manera.

—No sé de lo que hablas, Bella.

—Pareces molesta por algo – insistió

—¿Yo? ¿Molesta? – dio dos violentos cuchillazos, rebanando gruesos trozos de carne de una sola cortada. Bella ignoró las gotitas de sangre que salpicaron a su cara. – No sé por qué dices eso.

—¿Por qué será? – murmuró con ironía y pegó un brinco para sentarse en la barra – No eres la única a la que no le gusta María. No te sientas mal por eso. A decir verdad, yo también desearía que ella fuera ese pedazo de carne para hacerla picadillo… Lástima que no es así.

Alice bajó la mirada, avergonzada.

—Lo siento… He sido grosera contigo…

—¡Qué va! – resopló la castaña – No todo el tiempo estarás con una sonrisa en la cara.

—No sé qué me sucede – se atormentó Alice – Ni siquiera conozco a la dama y yo… yo no la soporto.

—No es culpa tuya. Créeme, esa tipa se ganaría el odio hasta del Papa. Aunque claro, contigo hay una razón extra.

—Si lo decís por el joven Jasper…

—Yo no dije nada – se absolvió Bella de toda culpa. La cara de Alice se tornó roja como un jitomate que iba madurándose más conforme los segundos en silencio transcurrían. –Oye, aquí no te encerrarán en ninguna torre encantada por haberte enamorado de un hombre que no es un Noble.

—Lo sé. – murmuró Alice, con semblante angustiado

—¿Entonces cuál es el problema?

—Estoy comprometida con el príncipe Edward

—Por eso ni te preocupes. Él está enterado de todo y ya tengo una lista completa de posibles doncellas que podrían conquistarlo.

—¿De verdad? – se alegró Alice un momento – Es un hombre maravilloso. Estoy segura que, de no ser por el joven Jasper, me hubiera enamorado profundamente de él.

—Como sea – rodó Bella los ojos. Dijera lo que se dijera, un príncipe era un príncipe: guapo, cursi, empalagoso, diestro y adinerado. Todo un "Perfecto Metrosexual". ¡PUAJ, PUAJ!– El punto es…

—El punto es que el Joven Jasper está con la señorita María.

—¿Sabes por qué no me gustan las princesas? Porque nunca hacen nada. Siempre se resignan a la mala suerte que les acompañan y las hacen ver como unas inútiles que, de no ser por la iniciativa de un hombre, no conocerían jamás la felicidad – se explicó Bella – Me agradas Alice, pero si me demuestras que eres una de esas mustias, te haré la vida imposible. Soy muy mala como enemiga y me gusta aprovecharme de las niñitas débiles.

—Edward tiene razón al decir que eres un monstruo – sonrió Alice y tomó las manos de Bella entre las suyas – Pero creo que, de vez en cuando, es bueno tener a uno como amigo.

—No te hagas tan inocente, que bien me di cuenta cómo destazabas ese pedazo de carne.

—Poco faltó para que lo dejara a un lado y corriera a la sala –confesó la pequeña, asustada de sí misma, pero contenta de poder desahogarse sin temor de que la tomaran por una posesa del demonio.

—Ejecutar a María será nuestra última opción – dijo la castaña, con perversa concentración – Primero probaremos con métodos un poco menos violentos.

—¿Cómo cuáles? – preguntó Alice con temor. Ya había sido víctima antes de los "ingeniosos" plantes de su ahora amiga. Tenía razones de sobra para desconfiar.

Bella estaba a punto de contestar, cuando Edward irrumpió en la cocina. Se miraron por un fugaz momento, después él, ignorándola con crudeza, se acercó a Alice y la saludó con una respetuosa reverencia.

—Princesa Alice, ¿Tenéis tiempo de atenderme? Preciso platicar con vos.

La muchacha asintió y se fueron juntos. Bella permaneció largo rato inmóvil e indignada. ¿Pero qué diablos le sucedía a ese tipo? ¿Cómo se atrevía a desconocerla de esa manera? ¿Así era como le pagaba todo lo que había hecho por él? Todos esos…

_(¿golpes e insultos?) _

—No – frunció el ceño – Eso no es cierto. No lo trato tan mal.

_(Sólo lo ofendes y pateas cada vez que tienes la menor oportunidad)_

—Él no es un santo. Se lo merece.

_(Tú también mereces que se haya cansado de ti y ahora te castigue con su látigo de indiferencia)_

—Pues que se canse. Al final de cuentas, me vale un comino si me quiere hablar o no.

_(¿Por qué estás tan molesta entonces?)_

—Porque es un cobarde que no tiene las… _orejas_ suficientes para decirme qué hice para que se ofendiera a tal grado. Es más – se bajó de la barra con un salto decisivo – No me voy a quedar así. En cuanto regrese, lo obligaré a que me diga qué es lo que pasa.

..

—Bella me dijo que estáis enterado de todo – murmuró Alice

—Sí. Y quiero decirte que no te preocupéis por mí. Eres una mujer hermosa, pero mis ojos no te ven más que como una hermana. Mi corazón estará contento de saberte feliz con la persona a la que amas realmente. Así que te doy mis mejores bendiciones.

—Gracias. Estoy segura que tú también encontrarás a esa persona.

—Ojalá así sea – sonrió él.

Ambos caminaron un momento más, platicando de cosas sin mucha importancia, lo cual era bueno, pues ni uno ni otro tenía cabeza para prestar real atención. Alice pensaba en Jasper y Edward no podía evitar comparar este paseo lento y calmado con las caminatas que se gastaba siempre con Isabella. De haber venido con ella, llevarían avanzadas unas cinco calles más, calculó con contenido humor, pues a eso se le sumaba el disgusto de tenerla siempre presente, como una estaca clavada en su cuerpo, cuando ella ni siquiera se dignaba en recordar que se habían besado horas antes.

Regresaron al departamento y, ni bien había puesto él un pie adentro, la castaña lo encaró.

—Tú y yo vamos a hablar.

—Isabella, no ahora – intentó avanzar, pero ella volvió a bloquearle el paso

—¿Por qué no?

—Vengo cansado, tengo hambre y quiero darme un baño… En pocas palabras: tengo un montón de cosas más importantes por atender y no tengo tiempo de escucharte.

Dicho esto, pasó de largo sin que ella lo detuviese, ignorando a esa parte de sí que le decía lo poco educado que era, que un caballero jamás le hablaría así a una dama. Pero vaya, regresábamos a lo mismo: Isabella-NO-era-una-Dama, así que los buenos modales no funcionaban con ella y, por lo tanto, no tendría que haber remordimiento de conciencia de por medio.

Así pues, avanzó hasta la habitación, cogió un cambio de ropa y se metió a la ducha. Llevaba apenas unos diez segundos desde que el agua caliente tocó su espalda, cuando escuchó que la puerta se abría de improviso.

—¡Isabella! – reconoció al asomarse por la cortina del baño – ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Tenía ganas de hacer pipí – contestó la morena, con actitud defensiva

—¿Y no podías esperar a que saliera?

—No. Y ahora, si me lo permites, recorre esa cortina que mi vejiga está a punto de reventar.

Lo hizo y apretó el puente de su nariz con la punta de sus dedos. Esa niña era… ¿Cómo decirlo? Desesperante. Sí; _desesperante_ era la palabra correcta. No había conocido mujer a la que, sabiéndolo desnudo, actuara como si nada. Por el contrario, él era el nervioso ahora. Se escuchó el sonido de la cadena al jalar y luego nada. Dedujo que Isabella se había ido sin despedirse, cosa que ya no le asombraba.

Al terminar de bañarse y vestirse casi cae de espaldas, pues, ¡Oh, sorpresa! Isabella no se había ido. Estaba ahí, sentada sobre la tapa del excusado, esperándolo como una sombra, quieta e inmóvil.

—¿Qué quieres?

—Quiero que me digas qué es lo que te pasa. ¿Por qué estas enojado?

—Y todavía lo preguntas – suspiró él

—Si es por los golpes y los insultos… Tienes muy poco aguante.

—No te preocupes, estás disculpada – ironizó

—¿No es por eso?

—No.

—¿Entonces? ¿Qué pasó?

—¿En realidad quieres saberlo? – se acercó de dos pasos, tomándola por los hombros.

Bella irguió la espalda y dejó de respirar al instante. Toda ella se paralizó, todo ella… menos su corazón, el cual comenzó a latir a ritmo enloquecido, con desesperación, como si exigiera salir de su pecho o fuera a estallar en cualquier momento. Estaba nerviosa sin motivo aparente, experimentando algo nuevo que no le gustaba en absoluto, pues, fuera lo que fuera, hacía que su panza fuera víctima de un incendio. Fuego iba y venía por sus intestinos, y no era precisamente una reacción digestiva… Dio un paso atrás, apartándose. Si no lo hacía, probablemente, terminaría vomitando.

—Lo que sea – soltó, tomando aire por la boca– Mejor hablemos de lo que haremos contigo. Alice ya no es tu prometida, por lo que hay que buscarte otra, _definitiva_.

—Estoy de acuerdo – se limitó a contestar Edward, frunciendo los labios y metiendo sus manos en los bolsillos, tratando de entender porqué le molestaba tanto la actitud esquiva de esa jovencita. ¿Era orgullo? Quizás; pero era absurdo. No podía considerar el alejamiento de Bella como un rechazo por que él NO había intentando nunca pretenderla. Y si no hay rechazo, no hay ego herido… O al menos eso creía. No podía decirlo a ciencia cierta porque jamás una mujer se había portado de esa manera con él. Pero Isabella era… era… era…

No había palabras para describirla.

—Creo que ya es momento de que salga.

—Bien.

No lo diría nunca, pero Bella aguardó dos segundos, esperando a que Edward se adelantara a abrir la puerta para cederle el paso. Cosa que no hizo. Al contrario, él se giró, dándole la espalda, y como si ella nunca hubiera estado ahí, presente, comenzó a hacer gárgaras y a cepillarse los dientes…

..

_Eso que alguien que te importa te castigue con el látigo de su indiferencia es muy feo *lo digo por experiencia propia* así que pobre de Bella… Espero les haya gustado el capítulo y disculpen la tardanza. Anduve de vacaciones y mi neuronita literaria se dedicó en analizar las posibilidades de sobrevivir ante una emboscada zombi; fantaseó con peleas contra el vaticano y, de paso, inventó una pequeña historia romántica de parejas esquizofrénicas. Así que, como podrán ver, anduvo bien ocupada con otras cosas. Les pide una disculpa u.u. Mis vacaciones han terminado T_T. Así que la tortura de la universidad comienza de nuevo *se enciende música del exorcista y se escucha un grito de NOOO en el fondo* Así que, si vuelvo a tardar, ya saben… actualizaré, aunque tarde, pero actualizaré. Promesa del dedo chiquito ;-). Bueno, ya fue mucho saludo. Se cuidan y hasta pronto. Gracias por todos sus comentarios y apoyo._

_Atte._

_Anju_


	17. Su Majestad es una Cenicienta

**Capítulo 17.**

**Cenicienta**

..

**Príncipe Edward.**

_Me hallaba en un sueño muy profundo. Estaba de pie, en un prado oculto en el bosque que me resultaba conocido. Estaba solo, apreciando el choque de la brisa cálida contra mí y el delicioso olor a flores y frutas impregnado en el aire. Era fácil deducir que estaba en casa, y hubiera jurado que aquel prado era el mismo que, desde pequeño, solía visitar en los profundos del bosque de Voltarie, hasta que me percaté de la presencia de una persona a pocos pasos de mí. Era una jovencita de largo y espeso cabello color caoba. No podía verle el rostro, pues se encontraba sentada dándome la espalda, pero su vestimenta dejaba en claro que no era de Voltarie ni de ningún lugar que yo conociese. La incertidumbre de saber si me hallaba o no en mi reino fue rápidamente desplazada por otra más poderosa: ¿Quién era ella? No la conocía, estaba seguro, pero, de alguna manera, tenía la vaga impresión de haberla visto antes… _

_Decidí acercarme para averiguarlo, ella no parecía estar consciente de mi presencia. Mientras avanzaba, escuché una voz lejana y confusa que decidí ignorar. (Ey… Ey… Te estoy hablando…) Acomodé una mano sobre el hombro de la desconocida jovencita y, cuando estaba a punto de ver su rostro, (¡TÚ!) la voz retumbó ferozmente, abriendo la tierra con su titánica potencia, haciéndome caer en un precipicio infinito y…_

De alguna manera supe, sin necesidad de abrir los ojos (sabía que la primera visión que obtendría sería la de un par de desgastados converses), que _alguien_ me había tirado de la cama al suelo y que tenía a_ ese_ perro asqueroso aplastándome y babeando mi cabeza.

—Isabella – suspiré, sin duda alguna. Sólo ella tenía esa "gloriosa" capacidad de dar los buenos días a alguien – ¿Y ahora qué?

—¿Cómo que "y ahora qué"? – contestó, con esa petulancia tan característica suya – Levántate, que llegaremos tarde a la escuela.

Cierto. Había olvidado que iríamos a ese lugar.

—¡Date prisa!

—Lo haría si no tuviera un manojo de pelos encima – me quejé.

—Jake, sal, pequeño – pidió y, como siempre que se dirigía a ese perro, me sentí ofendido y frustrado al no poder comprender cómo es que un animal podía merecer más respeto que yo.

La bola de pulgas obedeció, no sin antes manar un litro de baba sobre mí y exigir una caricia que, gustosa, fue dada. Chasqueé la lengua ante tan fatídico espectáculo. El perro casi parecía estar plenamente consciente de lo que hacía y de la preferencia que esa muchachita mostraba por él. Estaba claro: si por azares del destino ese chucho se volviera presa de algún ogro, Isabella me ofrecería a cambio con tal de salvarle el pellejo.

La susodicha se acercó en cuanto su escena de inclinación canina culminó y yo comprobé que la señorita sufría severos cambios de humor a cortos plazos. Hacía poco era todo amor y empalago con el perro y, un segundo después, parecía estar dispuesta a partirme la cara a puñetazos.

—Se llama Jake, no "bola de pelos" – recordó, con aires de gran patrona.

Quiero decir, ¿Qué más pedía la mujer? Aparte de que era humillado, ultrajado, vapuleado y traumatizado por su causa, ¡Me exigía que respetase a su chucho! Estaba a punto de protestar, cuando recordé mi plan de "Ignorar a Isabella Swan". No podía caer ante una provocación tan insignificante. Esa chiquilla no merecía ni una sola de mis atenciones, fueran buenas o malas. Tomé aire profundamente para calmarme y dije:

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo. _Jake_. –noté en el brillo de sus ojos el desconcierto que le causaba mi docilidad – Ahora bien, puedes irte, voy a cambiarme.

Permaneció quieta y confusa, por lo que agregué, con tono mordaz.

—¿O quieres ayudarme?

Eso pareció hacerla reaccionar, pues escupió un "púdrete" por lo bajo y se fue, casi desgarrando la pared por el fuerte azote de la puerta.

Comencé a vestirme, no sin cierto remordimiento. Consideraba jamás haber sido grosero con ninguna dama, ni siquiera con Lady Heidi. Desde pequeño había sido enseñado a ver a las mujeres como delicadas criaturas dignas de cuidado, por lo que mi vida entera me había dedicado a tratarlas como pétalos de rosa a punto de desprenderse… Pero con Isabella todo, _TODO,_ era diferente. Esa mujer no era un pétalo de rosa, era una planta carnívora o quizá algo peor. La idea de ser un majadero no me agradaba en lo absoluto, pero no podía actuar de otra forma. No era culpa mía, ella despertaba mi peor lado… Aunque, siendo honesto, temía que estas indecencias se hicieran una costumbre, por lo que realmente urgía que hiciera contacto con algunas mujeres un poco menos violentas que las que se encontraban en casa.

Así pues, al pisar el tan vanagloriado piso de la preparatoria de Forks, comprobé que existía una diversidad enorme de mujeres en el lugar. Morenas, rubias y…

—¡Una bruja! – grité, al pasar frente a mí una jovencita de cabello rojo. A punto de aventarme contra ella estaba, cuando Isabella me jaló por detrás de la playera, casi ahorcándome.

—¡Si serás idiota! – regañó – ¿Cómo se te ocurre llamar así a alguien que ni siquiera conoces?

—¡Es una bruja! – juré, ignorando las terceras miradas – Quizás tú no sabes reconocerlas, pero yo puedo distinguirlas a leguas de distancia.

—¿Ah, sí? – alzó una ceja, con ironía – Y dime cuáles son esas características que te ayudan a reconocerlas, porque escoba no les veo.

—Es el cabello – expliqué con discreción. Nada me aseguraba que no había más rondando por aquí cerca, podían disfrazarse para pasar desapercibidas – Incluso, los ojos. El linaje de las brujas las hace mujeres de cabello rojo como el fuego y ojos verdes como frío diamantes.

—Qué interesante – escarneció, aún sin dejar de apretujar mi cuello con la playera – Pero ahorita no tenemos tiempo para tus mitos españoles. Las brujas aquí no existen.

Sus palabras fueron tan severas, que no me quedó mayor opción que aparentar aceptarlas. Aún así, no pude evitar seguir a la extraña pelirroja hasta que mi vista lo permitió. Siglo XVII o no, esa jovencita tenía una inquietante aura maligna que mi instinto heroico no podía pasar por desapercibido.

—Camina – instó, casi llevándome a rastras por los largos pasillos de un edificio…

..

**Isabella Swan**

… Hasta que llegamos al salón de clases.

¡Por todo lo demonios del infierno! Lidiar con ese tipo era peor que tratar con media decena de niños. Era imposible. No, más que eso, era INSOPORTABLE. ¿Una bruja? ¿Cómo se le ocurría?

—¿En realidad quien ordenó que te hechizaran lo hizo por despecho? – decidí asegurarme – ¿No hubo otra razón?

—No. El corazón de Lady Heidi no pudo soportar mi rechazo y decidió descargar su tristeza haciéndome daño. ¿Por qué la pregunta?

—Por nada. Es sólo que me cuesta creer que alguna mujer en sus cinco sentidos pueda sentirse atraída por alguien como tú.

—Eso es una ofensa, ¿verdad?

—Se llama sinceridad.

—Pues aunque no lo creas – contestó, con actitud defensiva – y no es porque yo quiera ser vanidoso, no existe en el Reino de Voltarie mujer alguna que no se deslumbre con mi presencia.

—No me digas – Esbocé la mejor de mis sonrisas burlonas. – Lo siento, Encantador, estás pero si bien mal si piensas que me voy a tragar tu cuento barato del príncipe codiciado…

—Hola Bella – me interrumpió una voz tras de mí. Me di la vuelta y tuve miedo al contemplar la horda femenina que de repente había aparecido. Lo juro, ha sido la experiencia más cercana a zombis que pudiera tener en mi vida. Había en sus ojos un brillo famélico mientras miraban fijamente a mi compañero.

Pues bien, en ese preciso instante, me tragué las palabras con un puño de sal. Indiscutiblemente, el Romeo de la edad media tenía "algo" (llámenle feromonas si quieren, me niego a creer que sea por un sexto sentido femenino capaz de percibir la inteligencia o el buen corazón a distancia) que atraía a las mujeres.

—¿Tú eres…? – intenté recordar, pero por más que lo intenté, lo único que acudió a mi cabeza fue : -¿Tatiana?

—Bella, tú siempre tan simpática – rió la chica

—De verdad, no lo recuerdo…– murmuré por lo bajo, pero aún así alcanzó a escucharme

—Esto es cruel de tu parte, Bella. Estamos juntas desde el primer curso – resopló – Soy Ta-ny-a.

Parpadeé. Tampoco lograba adivinar con certeza ninguno de los nombres de la decena de chicas que había detrás y ellas me miraban como si hubiera cometido un crimen. Por Dios, ¿quién sería capaz de almacenar tanta información en su cerebro? Ya bastante saturado estaba mi disco duro con ecuaciones y teoremas matemáticos como para anexarle una agenda que, de no ser el tarado de al lado, jamás hubiese necesitado. Además, ¿tenía cara de tonta? No es como si no pudiera darme cuenta del porqué, de un momento a otro, todas requerían de mi atención.

—Él es Edward, mi primo – dije sin mayor emoción que la de un pato, deseando que eso bastara para que dejaran de fastidiarme.

—Edward – repitió – Suena como el nombre de un príncipe.

¿Para qué fue a decir eso? El aludido me dedicó una mirada de autosuficiencia, se puso de pie, tomó la mano de la muchacha y depositó un beso sobre ella con una gracia que me dio nauseas.

—Isabella me ha presentado mal, mi Lady. Permítame hacerlo por mi cuenta: Soy el prínc…

Le pisé el pie para que callara.

—Edward _Swan_– dije rápidamente – Se me olvidó el apellido…

No había sido natural. Estaba de más decir que mi actuación apestaba y que las miradas fijas en mí estaban impidiendo el paso de oxígeno a mis pulmones. Necesitaba salir de allí lo más pronto posible o terminaría en un manicomio por contar la verdad. Jalé a Edward fuera del aula de clases y lo arrastré hacia el patio trasero. Me tomé tres segundos para recuperar la respiración, en seguida le di una patada en la espinilla.

—¡¿Se puede saber por qué haces eso? – gritó, mientras se masajeaba la parte adolorida

—¡Te dije que no hicieras cosas extrañas! – contesté de la misma manera

—¿Qué cosas raras he hecho, según tú?

—Te ibas a presentar como un príncipe.

—No puedo negar mi linaje. Incluso ella lo notó sin que yo lo dijese.

—¡Fue un decir! No es como si alguien de aquí realmente creyera que eres de la realeza. ¡Casi nos echas de cabeza!… Pero te lo advierto – dije, con seriedad – Si algo sale mal tras esto, olvídate de nuestro trato. Esta es la última vez que te ayudó a conseguir una mujer…

—¡¿Has dicho una mujer?

Ambos saltamos ante el estridente grito. Y pensé, que si en este mundo había alguien parecido a un fantasma, por su capacidad de aparecer de la nada, ese alguien era Tatiana.

—¿He escuchado bien? ¿Estás buscando novia?

Al parecer no había escuchado más que lo último, así que me tranquilicé e ideé rápido una historia más creíble que la verdadera.

—Tal como oyes – asentí – ¿Alguien se apunta?

Por un segundo temí por la seguridad del príncipe. Puedo jurar que pude leerle los perversos pensamientos a más de alguna con sólo mirarles la sonrisa.

..

Y allí estaba, la cuarta candidata. La recibió con una sonrisa amable, la misma copia barata que había usado para todas. Eran lindas, no podía negarlo, pero algo ahí no cuadraba. Siempre había algo que lo incomodaba, en principio (aparte estaba la parte "densa" del asunto). Por ejemplo, esta mujer, ¡¿Había planeado venir en calzones a la cita? No podía ni siquiera mirarla fijamente. Su instinto y morbo de hombre le inclinaba la cabeza hacia abajo, ahí donde las largas piernas estaban. Se sentía sucio, perverso. Una basura tenía más valor moral que él.

—Hola.

Tuvo ganas de contestar con un "Adiós", pero sería descortés. Tomó aire y asintió. La chica de repente tomó su mano y lo hizo caminar hasta que llegaron a la recepción de un lujoso edificio. Tomaron un elevador. Llegaron a lo que parecía un departamento. Un departamento muy bonito en comparación a donde vivía. Grande, bien adornado, tranquilo y con aroma agradable.

—Toma asiento.

Lo hizo. Se dejó caer sobre el sofá que era cien veces más cómodo y grande que la cama en donde tenía que dormir desde su llegada a Forks.

—En seguida regreso. Mientras tanto, ¿por qué no sirves unas copas de vino?

Vino ¡Qué genial! ¿Hacía cuánto no bebía vino? Se estiró hacia la mesa del centro y sirvió las dos copas cuidadosamente acomodadas. Se le hizo agua la boca nada más ver el líquido color uva verterse lentamente sobre el cristal.

Una mano salió de la nada, empujándolo hacia atrás.

—Estás muy callado.

_Mudo _sería la expresión más adecuada. ¿Y cómo no estarlo? Santo Cielo, esa chica estaba prácticamente encima suyo, con más poca de la que recordaba. Tragó saliva con dificultad y, sin planearlo, hizo bizcos para mirar sus redondeados y exuberantes pechos. Apartó la mirada al instante, sintiéndose sucio y vil. La mano de la muchacha comenzó a meterse por debajo de su ropa.

—¿Q-qué…? ¡¿Qué haces?

—Shhh. Tranquilo – cuchichearon a escasos milímetros de su boca – No te haré nada que tú no quieras. Sólo… relajate. Dejate llevar.

¿Relajarse? No, muchas gracias. Como pudo, olvidándose de una vez por todas de la cordialidad, se logró liberar de su acosadora y se alejó corriendo.

Llegó a su lugar de encuentro con Isabella con una especie de sudor frío escurriendo por sus sienes, el cabello alborotado y la ropa algo desacomodada. La castaña alzó una ceja al mirarlo desde donde estaba, arriba de la plataforma de una estatua, con esa postura tan desinteresada y propia de ella.

—Genial – habló la morena, con sarcasmo – Esta vez has roto récord. No has durado ni diez minutos.

—Me rindo – anunció él.

—¿Qué dices? – bajó de un brinco, algo que disfrutaba de hacer, aunque casi siempre terminará con un pie torcido. Agradeció que esta no fuera la ocasión.

—No puedo más. No puedo más con las mujeres de esta época. La primera intentó agarrarme la mano, la segunda intentó besarme, la tercera me tocó una pompa y la cuarta…la cuarta…

—¿La cuarta qué?

—Intentó propasarse conmigo.

—Impresionante – la expresión de Bella mostraba más apatía que asombro. Y es que aquello era simplemente imposible. – Respóndeme algo

—Dime.

—¿Eres gay?

—¿Qué?

—¿Te gustan los hombres? Puedes ser honesto conmigo, soy de mente abierta. ¿Te sientes atraído por ellos?

—¡No!

Parecía sincero. Así que probó con la opción número dos.

—¿Seguro que no eres virgen? Quiero decir, ¿De verdad te has acostado con alguna mujer?

—Conocí y exploré el cuerpo de una mujer desde mis quince años. ¿Cuántas veces lo tengo que repetir?

—Discúlpame, pero eres el primer hombre que realmente parece estar dispuesto emplear en sí la palabra "Violación". Es difícil creer lo que dices cuando huyes si una chica se te insinúa. ¿Qué no se supone que eres codiciado allá en donde vives?

—Sí; pero nunca antes una dama se me ha presentado con tan poca ropa. Además, son más discretas al expresar su deseo.

—Lo siento, Cenicienta, pero santas, sólo en los conventos. Y eso si es que tienes suerte.

—Eres tan cínica.

—Y tú tan tonto.

Se acribillaron con la mirada, pensando en lo insoportable que era el uno para el otro. Pero algo pasó inesperadamente. Algo demasiado fugaz como para que alguien fuera de esa discusión lo notara. Un piquete, una punzada chiquitita dada justamente en el corazón de ambos. Y la noción de que se habían visto a los ojos un segundo más de la cuenta…

Se apartaron, acentuando una distancia que rallaba en lo ridículo. Edward metió las manos en sus bolsillos. Bella ocultó su rostro entre la capucha de su sudadera y sus cabellos. La situación comenzaba a tornarse un tanto incómoda, pero, justo entonces notaron que se aproximaba un avivado grupo de jovencitas. Eran la otra docena que restaba de la lista.

—No quiero más citas por hoy – suplicó Edward.

La angustia reflejada en su rostro compadeció al obscuro corazoncito de la morena quien, con un arrebatado movimiento, lo jaló del brazo para que se escondieran en un callejón.

Mala idea. La obscuridad y estrechura del lugar hicieron del oxígeno una sustancia pesada. Y otra vez... sus miradas se encontraron. Maldijeron interiormente mientras deshacían bruscamente aquel frágil e incómodo lazo.

-Esperemos a que se vayan – indicó Bella.

Edward no le había escuchado. Estaba demasiado ocupado en suprimir el inoportuno y fastidioso recuerdo del beso que se habían dado aquella noche. El mismo que ella había olvidado. Aún no lograba explicarse por qué dicho detalle le molestaba tanto. Realmente, y a pesar del tiempo que llevaban juntos, aún no lograba explicarse muchas cosas que tenían relación con esa chiquilla.

—¡EY!

Un golpecito dado directamente sobre la punta de su nariz lo hizo reaccionar.

—¡Tú! - acusó, sobándose - ¿No puedes hacer nada más que golpearme?

—Estabas en otro mundo. ¿En qué pensabas?

—En nada en particular – mintió.

—No veo a tus admiradoras por ninguna parte. Vámonos.

Comenzaron a caminar. Como siempre, ella tres pasos por delante, con su desgreñada cabellera cayendo por su espalda, con sus ropas andrajosas, con sus viejo par de converses, con su actitud torpe, apática... Sí; últimamente, Edward la comenzaba a observar lo suficiente como para memorizar cada uno de esos pequeños detalles que hacían de Isabella una persona difícil de confundir... difícil de olvidar.

..

..

**Isabella Swan.**

Llegamos a casa cuando casi anochecía. Abrí la puerta con pereza. Lo único que ansiaba era ver mi cama y aventarme a ella. Estar con aquel tipo era cansado y fastidioso. Aún no lograba reponerme. ¿En serio era tan complicado aparear a dos personas? En definitiva, Cupido se había ganado mis respetos. Y mi lista negra del amor estaba ya saturada.

Di un paso dentro. El dolor de mi cabeza se acentuó en cuanto divisé una larga y lustrosa cabellera negra. Entonces recordé que no era sólo una pareja la que tenía que formar, si no dos. Oh, por la santa mierda. Por la santa y jodida mierda, ¿Qué pecado había cometido en mi vida anterior como para tener que pagar semejante condena de verme involucrada en dramas románticos?

—¿Todavía sigues aquí? – me dirigí a María.

La morena tenía la cabeza recargada sobre el hombro de Jasper y me dedicó una sonrisa desafiante desde abajo, sin que él se diera cuenta. Al lado estaba su equipaje.

—¿Ya te vas?

—María comenzó a sentirse mal en cuanto pidió un taxi para que la llevara al aeropuerto -explicó Jasper.

Aguanté las ganas de escupir. Mierda, ¿Cómo no podría darse cuenta de ese truco barato? La tipa tosió débil, mustiamente. Me dieron ganas de cerrarle su garganta de una vez por todas para que dejara de sufrir.

—Jazz, creo que mejor me voy. No quiero causar problemas...

Se cayó. O, más bien, se azotó sola contra el suelo, simulando una caída dramática. Genial. La tipa también sabía actuar. Y sabía también que Jasper era demasiado gentil como para dejarla sola después de eso. La bruja se quedaría... al menos durante un par de días más. Lo suficiente para retomar una relación amorosa con mi amigo.

¿Dónde estaba Alice? No la lograba divisar por ningún lado cerca. No me convenía seguir parada ahí, como estúpida. Fui a buscarla y la hallé en la habitación. Estaba preparada para ir y encontrarme con una jovencita derrotada al pie de una cama, llorando débilmente mientras alguna clase de animal pequeño –pájaros, conejos, ciervos. Ustedes entienden, de esos que siempre rodean a las princesas – se acercaban para consolarla. Pero no, para mí sorpresa, la pequeña se hallaba de pie, frente al espejo, y su rostro, más que tristeza, se mostraba iracundo. Sostenía algo entre las manos.

—Alice – llamé y ella giró para mirarme. -¿Estás bien?

—¿Debería de estarlo? El hombre al que amo está allá afuera, siendo engañado por una... por una...

—Por una zorra – la ayudé - ¿Qué es lo que tienes en las manos?

—Hierbas.

—¿Hierbas?

—La señorita María está enferma, ¿no? Esto le ayudará.

No le ayudaría. La pequeña sonrisa que estiraba la comisura de sus labios y la chispa psicópata de sus ojos delataban sus malas intenciones. La chica de verdad comenzaba a agradarme. Estaba loca. No es que las princesas de los cuentos de hadas no lo estuvieran (Por Dios, Cenicienta socializaba con ratones para llenar sus ratos de soledad), pero este tipo de daño mental era más amigable, más fácil de llevar.

—Eres terrible – sonreí con complicidad, mientras la jalaba hacia la cocina. No había tiempo alguno que perder.

..

..

**Rosalie Hale.**

Quería matarlo. De verdad. Jamás había tenido un anhelo tan profundo como ahora. Quería acabar un martillo sobre su estúpido rostro de príncipe valiente, rociarle cianuro, quemarlo vivo...

—Ya te dije que si continuas viéndome de esa manera, se te saldrán los ojos.

—¿Desde cuándo hablas como una persona normal? - pregunté al notar que no había empleado ninguna de sus extrañas palabras.

—Es más fácil de esta manera. Quizá sea más vulgar, pero es divertido.

—No te queda – discutí. Él sonrió el verme.

—¿Porqué no lo admites?

—¿Admitir qué?

—Que morís porque susurre palabras de amor a vuestro oído.

—Nada más pensarlo me da asco – repelé y me puse de pie.

Estaba dispuesta a abandonar la habitación, pero él voló para alcanzarme, plantándose frente a mí.

—Hazte a un lado_ Tinker Bell._

—¿En qué momento he dicho que puedes retirarte?

—¿En qué momento necesito tu permiso para ello?

—Eres mi sirvienta.

—Ya he hecho todo lo que me pediste. Te traje tu estúpido café tres veces hasta que te complació el sabor.

—Pero eso no es todo lo que necesito que hagas.

—Olvídalo.

—Ey – me volvió a frenar – Tenemos un trato, ¿recuerdas?

—No, no lo recuerdo.

—Te salvé la vida. Hubieras sido cena de pájaro de no ser por mí.

Maldito orgullo de mierda. Maldito príncipe bastardo.

—¿Qué quieres que haga? - pregunté, cruzando mis brazos. Él ensanchó una blanca y socarrona sonrisa – Sólo quieres fastidiar, ¿verdad? Por Dios, eres tan infantil. En lugar de estar jugando, deberíamos de pensar en cómo diablos nos quitamos esta absurda apariencia.

—Tienes razón – concedió, repentinamente serio – He pensado en algo.

—¿Vas a usar tus polvos mágicos?

—El beso – continuó, ignorando mi comentario

—¿El beso?

—El beso que nos dimos.

Un extraño ardor se hizo presente en mis mejillas.

—¿Eso qué tiene que ver?

—Estábamos bien hasta antes de besarnos. Podría apostar mis alitas a que fue eso.

—¿Entonces qué propones?

—Que nos besemos otra vez. Así, el hechizo se revertirá.

—Jamás – me negué, aunque había algo, un molesto temblor en mis rodillas que me impidió salir de la habitación de una vez por todas.

—¿Quieres estar así por siempre?

No; no quería.

—Si esto no funciona, seré yo quien te arranque esas estúpidas alas de mosca que tienes en tu espaldota.

—¿Y si funciona qué? ¿Qué me darás tú?

—Nada

—Excelente – se acomodó frente a mí, a menos de un metro – Me encanta hacer tratos contigo.

—Sólo date prisa – apremié, luchando contra mi propio impulso de huir de su mirada.

Me tomó por los hombros e inmediatamente comencé a temblar.

—Tranquila – sonrió al darse cuenta de mi nerviosismo – Sólo es un beso.

—Lo sé. Pero esto no es agradable. Date prisa.

No sé si me hizo caso. Desde el instante en que sus ojos se encontraron con los míos, penetrándolos, el tiempo se tornó difuso, muy inestable, creciendo y decreciendo con cada palpitar. Saboreé en medio de él una amarga necesidad que terminó hasta que sus labios presionaron los míos. Empuñé mis manos sobre su pecho. No podía permitir que me dominaran, que gobernara sobre ellas aquel tonto impulso de enterrarlas en su cabello quebrado. Me obligué a apartarme, a mirarle a los ojos y a ocultar mi aturdimiento. Me obligué a no olvidar el porqué de ese beso.

—Ojala y funcione – dije secamente, mientras me limpiaba los labios en falso gesto de desagrado

—Esperemos que sí – acordó, haciendo lo mismo – Sería una lástima que un sacrificio como este sea en vano.

Dolió. Sus palabras dolieron. Yo no lo sabía. En ese momento, no había forma de que lograra comprender por qué me molestaba tanto tenerlo enfrente, porqué me desagradaba la idea de que él existiera... porqué mis ojos ardían.

Estaba a punto de darle un golpe, uno fuerte, letal, pero entonces sucedió... la aceleración de mi pulso y una terrible sensación de vértigo. En menos de un segundo, habíamos pasado de tener un tamaño de escasos centímetros a nuestras estaturas normales. Sólo que esta vez, la magia no se hizo presente también en las ropas. Y ahí estábamos, frente a frente, inmóviles... y completamente desnudos.

..

..

María soltó un gemido, un gemido que ya no era teatral. Se llevó las manos al estómago y crispó el rostro. Alice se mordió los labios, preocupada y con remordimiento. No cabía duda alguna que el té de hierbas había servido, y mucho. La morena apenas y lo había tomado y su piel había adquirido una palidez mortal y ahora allí estaba: encogida en la cama, con un auténtico dolor de estómago.

—Pobre María – cuchicheó Bella en cuanto Jasper salió a comprar algunas medicinas. Ella, a diferencia de Alice, parecía no tener arrepentimiento alguno por lo hecho. Al contrario, parecía estar disfrutando del dolor ajeno. – Luces mal.

—Maldita – gimió la enferma – ¿Qué me diste?

—Un tecito para que te sintieras mejor.

—¿Me envenenaste?

—¿Tú qué crees?

María se llevó las manos al cuello. Su expresión no denotaba nada más que horror. No cabía duda alguna que realmente creía que Bella sería capaz de eso. Alice no podía culparla, la expresión de la castaña era escalofriante.

—Le diré a Jasper.

—Hazlo – concedió Bella, con desinterés – No creo que le sorprenda. Sabe que no me gustas. Sabe que no soy una buena persona. Prefiero que se moleste conmigo a tener que ver tu cara…

La puerta de la habitación se abrió. Bella supo quién era sin necesidad de girarse. Aún así, continuó hablando

—Largo de esta casa o de verdad te envenenaré. Alice no logrará persuadirme para la siguiente vez.

Dio media vuelta. Alice la miraba con ojos sorprendidos. El rostro de Jasper se mostraba serio. Bella suspiró, pero salió de la habitación con la quijada en alto.

—¿Se puede saber por qué hiciste eso? – la voz del rubio era suave, pero diferente. Aquello no era una pregunta cualquiera. Le estaban exigiendo una explicación.

—No la soporto – fue la respuesta que dio, sin titubear

—Pudiste haber mandado a María al hospital.

—No hubiera estado tan mal

—¡Bella!

Respingó sin poderlo evitar. Apretó los dientes y dio media vuelta para enfrentarlo.

—¿Qué le diste?

—Té de hierbas

—¿Qué hierbas?

No contestó. No sabía que contestar. No quería delatar a Alice. No quería que María tomara ventaja. Pero no encontraba qué respuesta dar. Abrió y cerró la boca varias veces, sin decir nada, hasta que una tercera voz se hizo presente.

—Yo la ayudé

Era Edward.

—Fui yo quien le dijo cómo hacerlo – continuó él – Si vas a reclamarle a alguien, reclámame a mí.

—Nadie aquí piensa hacer algún reclamo – contestó Jasper, con serenidad – Lo único que quiero es que Bella se dé cuenta de su error. Lo que hizo fue un acto demasiado irresponsable e infantil.

—No le pediré disculpas – anticipó la castaña

—Tampoco te estoy pidiendo eso – aclaró el rubio, alargando el brazo para alborotar sus cabellos mientras le regalaba una sonrisa pequeña, fraterna, como de un padre que tolera la pequeña travesura de su hijo.

Luego dio media vuelta y regresó a la habitación donde estaba María. Bella dejó caer la mirada y los hombros hasta entonces.

—¿Es necesario hacer todo esto? – preguntó Edward – ¿Qué hubieras hecho si no te hubiera ayudado?

—Nadie te pidió que lo hicieras – lo miró duramente —Para mí no eres un príncipe. No intentes actuar como uno y tratarme como una damisela en peligro porque no lo soy. No necesito de tu ayuda. No necesito la ayuda de nadie…

Calló en cuanto los dedos de él se resbalaron por su mejilla. Se dio cuenta que dos pequeñas lágrimas se habían escapado de sus ojos. No sabía por qué lloraba. ¿Era porqué Jasper había defendido a esa tipa y molestado con ella? ¿O era porque ese joven pálido y de ojos verdes estaba ahí, tan cerca, quitándole la oportunidad de defenderse y sentirse sola, como siempre había sido?

—Basta con que digas gracias– susurró él.

Sí; bastaba con eso. Dar las gracias. Quería hacerlo, pero no sabía cómo. Se lamió los labios, buscando una forma. Pero entonces algo vibró en los bolsillos de su pantalón. Era su celular. El número era desconocido para su lista de cinco contactos. Frunció el ceño y contestó.

—¿Quién habla?

—¿Bella? Hola, Soy Tanya.

..

..

**Hola. Sí, sé que he tardado demasiado en actualizar. Lo siento. El trimestre pasado fue un horror (y este parece que será peor aún). Y aproveché mis vacaciones para descansar y terminar otra historia. Me he quedado finalmente escribiendo sólo esta (a la cual aún le falta mucho), así que espero tener más tiempo y actualizar un poco más seguido (aunque no garantizo nada). En fin, disculpa por la enorme demora. Sé que este capítulo no es tan relevante, pero es necesario. Ya saben, me gusta ir lento xD. Además, no se preocupen, esta historia no tendrá tanto drama, así que no se me inquieten, nada malo sucederá. Gracias por la paciencia y, una vez más, disculpen la espera. Trataré de actualizar en cuanto pueda. Saludos ^^.**

**Anju**


	18. Evitando Enamorarse

**Capítulo 18.**

**Evitando enamorarse…**

**Príncipe Emmett **

Cielo santo. Sabía que debía de hacer algo, cerrar la boca por lo menos, pero estaba estupefacto, congelado, atónito. Era un hombre que había visto con anterioridad el cuerpo de una mujer desnuda, pero mis rodillas no dejaban de temblar en ese instante.

Era hermosa. No había manera de negarlo. Decir lo contrario sería una blasfemia. Su belleza era directamente proporcional a su ferocidad. Brutal, grandiosa, casi imposible. Ni las mismas ninfas del bosque podrían competir contra el largo dorado de su cabello, contra la pequeña y sinuosa curva de su cintura, contra la textura aterciopelada de toda su piel.

Dios, me iba a volver loco...

—¡DEJA DE VERME, MALDITO CERDO!

_¡ZAMP!._ Una patada entre las piernas. _¡PLASH! _Seguido de un puñetazo directo a la cara. Vi estrellas antes de que todo se volviera obscuro. ¿Una ninfa? ¡JA! Las ninfas no rompían narices ni dejaban estériles a los hombres.

Me arrojó una sábana y se cubrió con la otra.

—Maldita y apestosa cucaracha – escupía, mientras me aplastaba con uno de sus pies, como si realmente fuera algo menos que un insecto - ¿Quién te crees, eh? Te mataré...Juro que te mataré de la manera más lenta y dolorosa de la sea capaz

Yo gemía y sudaba. El dolor en la entrepierna se negaba a disminuir. En ese instante, realmente temí que en un futuro fuera incapaz de crear a un heredero al trono.

—Yo no tuve la culpa – argumenté. Al instante tuve su pie tapándome los labios, casi amenazando con introducirse dentro de mi boca.

—Aunque muevas tu trasero como un perro, no te perdonaré.

Juro por Dios que estaba desquiciada. Jamás la había visto de esa manera. Tenía el rostro totalmente deformado y sus pupilas transmitían odio, barbarie.

No podría decir en qué momento se había apoderado de unas tijeras tamaño colosal.

—Ro... Rosalie – chillé - ¿Para qué quieres eso?

—¿Para qué crees?

Oh, Dios. Mis futuros diez hijos. El futuro de mi reino. Vi pasar todo en cámara lenta.

—Ro... ¡Rose! B-b-¡Basta!

Su pie abandonando mi cara para aplastar mis partes nobles.

—¡Dios! ¡Oh, Dios! ¡Rose!

—Te gusta, ¿no? - preguntaba, con una sonrisa maligna estirando sus labios.

Mis aullidos aumentaron. Ella también gemía por el esfuerzo que le costaba mantenerme apresado contra el suelo mientras me torturaba.

—¡Me vas a destrozar, Rose!

—Sé que te gusta – jadeó - Te gusta verme desnuda, ¿no? Te gusta. ¡Disfruta de esto, también!

—¡Rose! ¡Oh, Rose! Ya no aguanto. ¡ROSE!

La puerta se abrió de golpe, haciendo un escandaloso rechinido y azotando contra la pared. Era Jasper y, por un breve segundo, lo contemplé como un Dios que había acudido a mi rescate. Sin embargo, todo cambió en cuanto me percaté de la pequeña persona que tenía frente a sí. Era la princesa Alice, a quien le tapaba los oídos con ambas manos. Supuse que la venda de sus ojos también había sido idea suya.

—Ustedes... – habló el rubio, con voz contenida.

Calló un momento, sólo para mirarnos de arriba a abajo, mientras su rostro palidecía y enverdecía. Tuve la vaga idea de que hallarnos, juntos en una recamara y cubiertos únicamente por un par de sábanas blancas, no le había dejado la mejor impresión.

—Jazz – dijo Rose, pero él hizo un gesto que dio a entender no quería escuchar explicaciones.

—Yo... comprendo – aclaró él. No era sincero, pero parecía estar esforzándose. El temblor en sus manos hacía temblar la cabecita de Alice – Sé que ya no eres una niña y que la pasión puede llegar a dominarnos de vez en cuando. Pero, Rose... ¡¿Podrían al menos ser más discretos?

—¡No es lo que piensas! Nosotros...

—Está bien – volvió a interrumpir. Estoy seguro que, de no ser porque tenía las manos fuertemente adheridas a los costados de la cabeza de la princesa Alice, se hubiera apretado el puente de la nariz con la punta de los dedos – No lo pido por mí, sino por Alice. Recordemos que ella es aún muy inocente.

Nos dedicó una mirada severa. Después guió a Alice para dar media vuelta y retirarse.

—Ni si quiera se fijó que ya no estábamos en versión bolsillo – musitó Rose, tan pasmada como yo.

..

..

La casa estaba convertida en un caos, de eso no le cabía duda alguna. Ahora resultaba que hasta tenía una hermana que disfrutaba del sadomasoquismo.

Un violento escalofrío le sacudió de pies a cabeza. Soltó un profundo suspiro. No se había dado cuenta que había dejado de caminar hasta que Alice preguntó.

—Joven Jasper, ¿Ya puedo quitarme esta tela de los ojos?

—Sí – la soltó de inmediato y le ayudó a desatar el nudo que tenía atrás de la cabeza. Mientras lo hacía, no pudo evitar centrar su atención en lo blanca y suave que parecía ser la piel de sus mejillas y la pequeña y delicada forma de sus labios.

Se obligó a apartar la vista, convencido de que había sido una mala idea no hacerlo con ella dándole la espalda. Dio un paso atrás, mientras Alice parpadeaba para aclarar su vista.

—Gracias – sonrió la pelinegra, deslumbrándolo por un segundo.

—Yo... - el rubio se rascó la nuca con nerviosismo – De nada.

Se hizo el silencio. Alice reparó en que su corazón había comenzado a latir con más fuerza. Se llevó las manos al pecho, pues temía que éste fuera demasiado indiscreto.

Parecía que hubieran transcurrido siglos desde que platicaba con Jasper. Aunque había resultado un poco incómodo, agradecía el escandalo de Rose y Emmett.

María seguía en cama. Un día no había bastado para reponerse y Jasper había estado a su lado todo el tiempo. Alice se sentía molesta con sólo pensarlo, pero creía haber causado ya los suficientes problemas.

Y hablando de problemas, aún quedaba algo por aclarar.

—Joven Jasper

Él la miró. Se acobardó un poco. ¿Y qué si él creía que era una proterva? Bueno, no estaría tan lejos de la realidad, ¿o sí? Aunque no quisiera admitirlo, no era tan bondadosa como suponía. Las personas bondadosas no hacen maldades con deliberada intención. Estaba arrepentida de lo que había hecho, pero no lo suficiente. Más que arrepentimiento, había un sabor áspero surcando su lengua. Muy por encima de angustiarse por que María estaba enferma por su culpa, pensaba que, gracias a eso, Jasper no se había apartado de su lado las últimas horas.

Absolutamente no era una buena persona. ¿Pues qué más? Eso era lo que era. No iba a intentar engañarlo.

—Fui yo quien tuvo la idea de darle ese té a la señorita María – soltó – Bella sólo me ayudó.

—Alice, ya hablé con Bella. No tienes porqué asumir la culpa de algo que no hiciste...

—¡Claro que lo hice! - insistió, en parte indignada. ¿Cómo es que lucía ante los ojos de Jasper? ¿Cómo una tonta sacrificada? Por Dios, no era ni la mitad de eso - No te dejes engañar sólo por las apariencias. Fui yo. Yo le preparé el té.

—¿Por qué harías algo así?

—Porque no me gusta. Y sé que estuvo mal, pero lo volvería a hacer.

—Alice

Los ojos de Jasper estaban dilatados. ¿Qué pasaba con ella? ¿A dónde se habían ido el aspecto tímido y la voz moderada? Tenía una ligera presencia rebelde e infantil, aunque aún conservaba en sus ojos su impecable inocencia.

—¿Te ha hecho algo María para que estés tan molesta con ella? ¿Te ha ofendido? Dime, así yo podré...

—Gracias, pero no – interrumpió la princesa, con voz baja – Yo tengo mis razones para no tolerar a esa persona, pero no puedo decírtelas. Tampoco es algo en lo que tú puedas ayudar.

—¿Por qué no? ¿No confías en mí? Alice, soy tu amigo. Tú eres para mí como una hermana. — la muchacha tensó la mandíbula, empuñó las manos. - Puedes verme a mí de la misma forma.

_Hermanos _¿Eso era todo? Sintió que los ojos le ardían.

—Desaparece – pidió, luchando por controlar el temblor de su voz

—¿Qué?

—Desaparece de mi vista – ordenó, sin reconocerse a sí misma. No recordaba ocasión alguna en la que hubiera intentado imponerse sobre alguien – No quiero verte. Sal de mi vista.

..

..

—¿Disimular un poco te mataría? – recriminó Bella y cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho.

—Para ti es fácil. No has tenido que soportar ninguna clase de acoso

—Todo sería más sencillo si fueras una persona normal. Créeme, hay millones de hombres que desearían tener el poder de tus feromonas y no tuvieran esa cara de sufrimiento que tú tienes.

Edward frunció los labios, pero decidió no discutir. Estaba más ocupado en averiguar por qué, por primera vez en su vida, la idea de conocer a una mujer no le emocionaba. No era sólo el detalle de que fueran demasiado diferentes y osadas. Había algo más, un pequeño detalle que estaba pasando por alto…

—Gracias.

Dirigió la mirada hacia la castaña. Ella no le veía. Por un momento creyó que había sido su imaginación, pero entonces volvió a escuchar de sus labios:

—Por lo de ayer… gracias.

Se fijó en la forma tensa de su mandíbula y la arruga de su frente. En verdad parecía estar esforzándose.

—Es el agradecimiento más adusto que jamás haya tenido – Sonrió sin planearlo.

Ella hizo lo mismo. Fue una sonrisa fugaz, pequeña, pero encantadora…

Un momento.

Frenó sus pensamientos de inmediato_. ¿Encantadora?_ ¿Realmente había asociado dicha palabra con esa jovencita? No, no, ¡No! Debía de ser alguna clase de error. Eso no podía ser posible. Isabella era todo, menos _encantadora_. Por todos los santos cielos, una vaca tenía más carisma que ella. ¿Cómo podía encontrar encanto en alguien tan antropófago y poco refinado?

—Allí viene.

Dirigió la vista hacia la muchacha que se aproximaba con andar delicado, luciendo su silueta delgada y su cabello lacio rojo vivo recogido en una larga trenza que descansaba femeninamente por su hombro derecho. Vestía una falda de manta rosa que caía por debajo de las rodillas y combinaba con la blusa blanca y finos adornos de encaje alrededor del cuello redondo. Sus pies, pequeños y cuidados, iban protegidos por un par de sandalias blancas. A Edward le gustó lo que vio: una jovencita femenina, con aspecto cándido y sonrisa blanca. Sin pensarlo, caminó a su encuentro, tomó su mano y depositó un beso sobre ella a modo de saludo.

Bella parpadeó un par de veces, sorprendida, antes de alejar bruscamente se atención de aquella escena tan más nefasta. Era la primera vez que Edward parecía no querer salir corriendo, pero no por eso había que cantar victoria. Las cosas podrían ir mal tras unos cuantos minutos.

—Hola Bella – saludó Tanya.

El contraste que Bella formaba con la pelirroja era como el que se puede apreciar en el Ying y el Yang. Ella, su desalineado aspecto, su cabello alborotado, sus medias rotas bajo la falda de mezclilla obscura, su holgada sudadera gris y sus botas viejas, declaraba una ardua batalla. El premio para la más atractiva no debería de estar duda, sin embargo, Edward tampoco lo pensó de esa manera. O al menos no con la convicción que hubiese deseado.

—Te esperaré aquí – informó Bella, al tiempo que se acomodaba los casquillos en sus oídos y hacía que la lista de reproducción de su Mp3 iniciara.

Era una lista pequeña, con quince canciones, entre las cuales destacaban bandas como Breaking Benjamín, The Gazzette, This Void Inside, Paramore y Oomph! La había preparado justamente para esas ocasiones en las que debía de esperar a que Edward regresara de sus citas. Funcionaba como un tipo de cronómetro, él llegaba siempre antes de que la séptima pista iniciara. Sin embargo, Dance with the Devil, la quinceava canción, y una de sus favoritas, marcó sus 3:15 minutos y terminó.

Presionó pausa antes de que la lista se repitiera desde el inicio y alzó la mirada por primera vez desde que se había sentado. Revisó el perímetro entero. El príncipe no daba señal alguna de estar cerca. Era la primera vez que tardaba, por lo cual podía deducir que la cita con Tatiana estaba marchando bien.

_Ajá._ "Seguramente".

Aquello no podía ser, pensó al resoplar. Seguramente dentro de poco él llegaría, se quejaría por una exageración suya y terminarían yéndose a casa, los dos, _solos_, discutiendo, planeando qué hacer después...

La lista de reproducción comenzó a repetirse por tercera vez.

No supo en qué momento había comenzado a caminar. De repente se hallaba deambulando entre las calles, mirando de aquí a allá, como si estuviera buscando a _alguien._

_¿En busca del príncipe?_

¡No!

Sólo quería asegurarse de que no hubiera pasado nada extraño que pudiera estar robándole el tiempo. Tampoco es que estuviera preocupada. Era sólo… precaución. Sí. _Precaución_. Nada más.

Finalmente lo halló. Él y Tanya estaban dentro de un café, sentados en una mesita redonda, exclusivamente para dos personas. Platicaban animosamente, ambos sonreían. A ella le brillaban los ojos como si trajera en las pupilas luces de navidad. Bella se preguntó porque pestañeaba a cada rato antes de dar media vuelta y caminar de regreso.

El príncipe estaba bien, parecía demasiado a gusto. _Heeiz._ Realmente, cuánto odiaba todo eso, el ambiente novelesco, las miradas "comunicándose" entre sí, el humo del café bailando por encima de las pequeñas tazas de porcelana… De verdad, no podía existir escena más gastada que esa. ¿Es que acaso porque Hollywood no tenía más ideas que aportar para sus comedias románticas, los mortales también iban a caer en ese tipo de patética decadencia? ¿Porqué un café? ¿Porqué las sonrisas abstraídas? ¿Por qué el titileo incoherente de los ojos? ¡¿Por qué coño la estúpida y cursi balada de fondo?

Quiso dar una patada al bote de basura que osó atravesarse en su camino. Mala idea. Su equilibrio decidió abandonarla en ese segundo y la punta de su pie fue a dar contra la pared. Ahogó un gemido y comenzó a sobarse. Luego continuó caminando, cojeando un poco.

La lista de reproducción se repitió hasta que ella perdió la cuenta. El Sol comenzaba a ocultarse en el horizonte. Se alborotó el cabello con las manos en un gesto desesperado. Ella no se daba cuenta, pero no hacía nada más que asomarse para ver en qué maldito momento el príncipe se dignaba a aparecer.

—Realmente vas a morir – murmuró, con una extraña desazón bailándole en el pecho. De pronto tenía sólo deseos de dormir, hecho que la extrañó. Ella no alteraba sus horas de descaso al menos que estuviera deprimida. Era su manera de olvidar los malos momentos, esa realidad que le lastimaba. Cuando sus padres habían muerto, se la había pasado cuatro días enteros en la cama, despertándose únicamente para comer alguna tostada o ir al baño.

Seguramente era por la escuela. Tal vez tantas noches de vigila frente a una libreta de cuadros comenzaban a cobrar su factura. No podía existir alguna otra explicación. ¿Porqué debería de estar triste? Lo de Jasper ya había pasado. Y lo que María le provocaba se aliviaba con violencia, no con sopor. No había razón alguna para dormir, más que el cansancio del colegio.

—Isabella

Una mano fría se acomodó sobre su frente. Ella supo de quién se trataba sin necesidad de abrir sus ojos. Esa voz... comprobó que esa voz ya la tenía bien grabada en la mente.

—Tardaste.

—¿Porqué no te fuiste a la casa si viste que estaba obscureciendo?

—Uno nunca sabe cuándo vas a venir corriendo, huyendo de una horda de mujeres violadoras. Parece que hoy fue diferente.

—Sí – confirmó él. Se escuchaba contento. Ella aún no se atrevía a mirarlo – Tanya resultó ser una agradable compañía.

Silencio. Bella no sabía qué decir. De alguna forma... no hallaba la forma de hablar. Edward continuó.

—Creo... creo que ya hay alguien a quien puedo amar.

—Tonterías – escupió ella en respuesta, mirándolo al fin. Estaba alterada. Quizá no lo hiciera notorio, pero sus manos estaban fuertemente empuñadas. Se esforzaba por no gritar, aunque no supiera porqué quería hacerlo - ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? ¿Amar? La acabas de conocer. No puedes amar a alguien tan rápidamente. Es absurdo. Ilógico. No. Simplemente, no puedes. No puedes amarla. No puedes amar a Tanya...

Calló al darse cuenta que había recordado el nombre de la muchacha sin complicación alguna. Algo extraño. Ella no recordaba el nombre de alguien, al menos que fuera importante. ¿Esa jovencita había pasado de ser una desconocida a formar parte de su vida? ¿Por qué?

Tomó aire. Aflojó los puños. Sus ojos estaban fijos en los de Edward.

—No debes decir ese tipo de cosas tan a la ligera – dijo, como quien exige que su consejo sea tomado en cuenta – Tienes que ver si esa persona es la que más te conviene amar.

—Eso suena inteligente – contestó él, con una sonrisa en los labios – espero que no sea demasiado tarde para que mi corazón entienda sobre lo conveniente o no.

Edward dio media vuelta y se adelantó a caminar. Bella se mantuvo un segundo más allí, congelada, con los pies pegados al cemento. ¿En realidad ya era demasiado tarde? ¿En realidad... él podía llegar a enamorarse de Tanya?

..

..

**Príncipe Edward**

Si en la vida cada ser humano llevara en la frente alguna clase de título, yo llevaría tatuado, con letras grades, mayúsculas y fuertemente remarcado, el de **ESTÚPIDO MASOQUISTA**. Quizá tantos golpes ya me estaban atrofiando el buen sentido. ¿Pero qué importaba? Loco o no, estos sentimientos comenzaban a adquirir una forma sólida, palpable. Y no era algo bueno.

Toda una tarde al lado de la señorita Tanya me había bastado para comenzar a darme cuenta de lo que Isabella significaba para mí. Aún no sabía con precisión todos los detalles. Pero de que significaba algo, significaba algo.

"_No puedes amar a alguien tan rápidamente. Es absurdo. Ilógico. No. Simplemente, no puedes. No puedes amarla."_

Eso mismo me decía. No podía amarla. No a ella. No a ese monstruo. Debía controlarme, ser escrupuloso, no permitir que este sentimiento siguiera creciendo sin aviso alguno, así como había sucedido.

Aún podía salvarme. Estaba seguro. Tanya. Había que centrar toda mi atención en la Señorita Tanya. Tanya era perfecta para ser mi esposa. Fina, amorosa, femenina. Tanya. Tanya. Sólo y únicamente Tanya... No había por qué considerar el nombre de Isabella ni por error.

Brinqué en mi lugar cuando sentí que algo se aproximaba directo a mi nariz. Isabella me había aventado su celular. Bendito el Cielo poseo buenos reflejos. De no ser por ellos, tendría la cara destrozada.

—Te hablan – anunció, tomando asiento frente a mí.

—¿A mí?

—Tanya.

Nos miramos a los ojos. Por un momento, olvidé que tenía el teléfono en las manos.

_Tanya. Tanya. Piensa en la Señorita Tanya._

Recobré la compostura.

—¿Diga?

No hubo respuesta. Carraspeé un poco.

—¿Diga?

—Tienes el celular al revés, idiota.

Oh.

Corregí mi error con elegancia, como si nunca hubiera ocurrido. Un príncipe jamás se equivoca. Escuché que Isabella soltaba una risita. Le dediqué una mirada envenenada. Ella respondió alzando ligeramente su barbilla y retándome con la suya.

Por favor, que alguien me diga, ¿qué hombre se enamora de una mujer así?

—Tanya – saludé.

—¿Estás ocupado? Siento molestarte

—No, no te preocupes. Es un placer escucharte.

Una risita nerviosa del otro lado.

—Sé que dijimos que saldríamos hasta el siguiente fin de semana, pero... no sé si estarás libre mañana. Me gustaría verte.

—Sería un honor. Dime a qué hora y en dónde quieres que nos encontremos.

Me dijo la dirección. La cita era en la tarde, saliendo de clases, lo que significaba que tendría que acompañar a Isabella una vez más a la escuela.

Corté la llamada. Isabella aún estaba ahí, frente mío, y su rostro lucía extraño.

—¿Qué tienes? - pregunté

—¿Qué tengo de qué? - contestó

—¿Qué haces aquí?

—Te recuerdo que esta es mi casa.

—No es normal que tú te quedes sentada, sin hacer nada, en el mismo lugar que yo.

—Es mi casa y puedo hacer lo que quiera – esperó un segundo antes de hablar - ¿Qué...? ¿Qué quería Tanya?

—Vamos a salir a dar un paseo mañana por la tarde.

—¿Irás?

—¿Por qué no habría de hacerlo?

—Parece que en realidad te gustó

—Es el tipo de chica que he estado buscando desde que llegué a Forks

—Ah.

—Me imagino que ha de ser fastidioso para ti tener que esperarme siempre a que yo regrese sentada en aquel parque. ¿Por qué no mejor te vienes a la casa?

—No puedo hacer eso – contestó, atropelladamente

—¿Por qué no? - me pregunté.

—Te puedes perder

—Isabella – resoplé – Me sé el camino de regreso.

—¡Delincuencia! La delincuencia hoy en día es muy peligrosa. Si te ven caminar solo... seguro que intentan hacerte alguna maldad.

—Isabella, ¿olvidas que he luchado y derrotado a dragones? Un grupo de humanos es nada contra mí.

—¿Y qué de tus acosadoras? Te pueden violar

—¿Ahora te preocupas por eso? ¿Acaso no decías que era un exagerado por pensar así?

—No lo es – contestó – No lo es en absoluto. Es más, como sé que eso realmente representa un peligro para ti, no sólo te esperaré a que regreses. Te acompañaré a tu cita con Tanya.

—¡¿Qué?

—Te veo demasiado confiado en ella. Y como eres tan ingenuo, no dudo que intente aprovecharse de ti en el momento menos esperado. Por eso iré contigo, para cuidarte...

—Isabella, hoy estás muy extraña, ¿sabías?

—¿Extraña? ¿Yo? Tonterías...

—_¿Bella?_

La voz de Jasper se escuchó al otro lado de la puerta. No sé porqué, pero me disgustó su repentina presencia. Era como si, con el simple hecho de estar parado del otro lado, me robara algo preciado.

_Haish. _¿Para qué me hacía el idiota? No me gustaba la forma en que Isabella volteaba de inmediato cada vez que él la llamaba. Detestaba la forma en que su expresión se transmutaba al saberlo cerca. ¿Desde cuándo me había convertido en un ser tan egoísta y tan vanidoso? Nunca había tenido la necesidad de desear que una mujer me mirara a mí y sólo a mí, y sin embargo ahora...

—_¿Estás ahí, Bella?_

—¡Sí!

Corrió en su encuentro.

—Tengo una noticia que, de seguro, te alegrará – anunció el rubio, mientras la castaña aguardaba, expectante, en silencio – Nos han pedido que toquemos para un concurso de grafitis. ¿Puedes?

—¡Por supuesto! - contestó sin reparo.

Abrí y cerré la boca varias veces, sin poder aceptar de todo la realidad. Quiero decir... ¿cómo? ¿Acaso no ella había dicho que...?

Ni bien Jasper se había retirado, la tomé del hombro y la hice girar para enfrentarla. Sus ojos dilatados me dijeron que no esperaban de mí tal reacción (a decir verdad, yo tampoco lo hubiera imaginado)

—¿Qué quieres? - preguntó, recobrando su actitud defensiva.

—De verdad sabes cómo irritarme – musité, más para mí que para ella. Y es que en verdad era sorprendente - ¿No dijiste que mañana ibas a ir conmigo y Tanya?

—No voy a cambiar un concierto por ser testigo de una cita. Además, tú no parecías estar muy de acuerdo...

—¿Y qué si algo me pasa? Es tu deber cuidarme.

—No soy tu niñera.

—Hace un par de minutos parecía que sí.

—Hace un par de minutos no había nada más importante por hacer

—¿Con importante te refieres a _Jasper Hale_?

—Ya me cansé de ti - dio media vuelta y agarró el pomo de la puerta.

—¡¿Te vas?

—¡Sí!

Y, efectivamente, se fue. Permanecí de pie, otra vez boquiabierto. Esta mujer... realmente me alteraba.

..

El sonido de la funda de su guitarra chilló al deslizarse para cerrar. Se acomodó el cabello en una mal hecha coleta. Me pregunté qué caso tenía "peinarse" si lucía igual de desgreñada que siempre.

Siguiendo la costumbre, todo su aspecto se reducía a remiendos. La pierna derecha de su pantalón de mezclilla estaba totalmente desgarrada. El estado de su chamarra de cuero negro era lamentable. ¡Por el Señor de los Cielos! ¿Por qué se había colgado tantas cadenas alrededor de la cadena? ¿Aquello iba a ser un concierto o una ejecución?

—Vamos – indicó con sequedad. Parecía un mapache con tanto maquillaje negro alrededor de sus ojos.

Pero ¿a quién quería engañar? Me gustaba lo que veía. No por nada había pasado más de diez minutos viéndola, como vil idiota, sin pestañear. Era la última vez, me repetí. Saliendo de la casa, jamás volvería a pensar en Isabella más que para maldecirla. Era un juramento, un pacto conmigo mismo.

—Bella

Otra vez Jasper. No pude evitar resoplar interiormente. Me sentí mal, avergonzado de mi actitud. Mira que tener alguna clase de apatía por alguien que sólo se ha limitado a ser amable contigo era imperdonable y ridículo.

Isabella… indiscutiblemente, sacabas lo peor de mi persona.

—¿Sabes qué es lo que sucede con Alice? – preguntó Jasper, con algo de indecisión, sin darle del todo la cara – Parece que está muy molesta conmigo.

—¿Alice? Eso es imposible

El rubio suspiró.

—Seguramente se trató de mi imaginación – No parecía muy convencido. Pero, aún así, le regaló una sonrisa antes de ver su reloj – Llegaré tarde a la facultad. Nos vemos en el concierto.

Isabella no contestó. Se había quedado embobada viendo cómo su amor se marchaba.

—Si las miradas hablaran – mascullé – la tuya gritaría a los cuatro vientos que estás loca por él.

—Preocúpate más por lo que dirían de ti – siseó.

—Intimídame.

Me planté frente a ella, nariz contra nariz. Nos miramos a los ojos, con rotunda seriedad. No pude descifrar nada de aquel piélago de chocolate. En cuanto fui consciente de lo cerca que estábamos, me enajené. Todo se volvió blanco.

Nos separamos al mismo tiempo, como si de nuestras pupilas hubieran emitido alguna clase de poder letal.

Edward, Edward, sinceramente, no entiendes.

—Lo que me faltaba – suspiró, dándome la espalda – ¿Alice molesta con Jasper? ¿Cómo? ¿Es eso posible?

—Lo es – afirmé

—No. Alice jamás se molestaría con él. Lo quiere demasiado.

—Por eso mismo.

La princesa Alice apareció detrás de mí.

—Por eso mismo – continuó – Porque lo quiero… me fastidia tanto que no perciba mis sentimientos.

—¡Pero qué confesiones tan más fuertes!

Los tres giramos para hallarnos con la morena que sonreía astutamente desde el otro lado de la sala.

**Y los celos ya empiezan a notarse, ¿no?. Bueno, una vez más, disculpen la espera. Estoy en plena mitad de trimestre y pufff, ha sido realmente un milagro que haya terminado de escribir este capítulo. No se preocupen, he dicho que esta historia tendrá casi nada de drama, pero un romance sin ciertas complicaciones no sabe igual, ¿o sí? Tranquilas, todo esto será digerible. **

**Gracias por la paciencia. Nos leemos pronto (espero). Un saludo a todos.**


	19. Confusiones Confusiones de Mierda

**Capítulo 19. **

**Confusiones... Confusiones de mierda.**

-De verdad, no me molesta esto en absoluto – declaró Rose – pero sería bueno saber el porqué.

-Mi lista de porqués es interminable – repuso Bella – Pero, si insistes, puedo nombrarte algunos puntos. Número uno: es una mustia. Detesto a las mustias. Además, es una mujer de carnes fáciles.

-¿Carnes fáciles?

-Una zorra.

Rose, junto con Edward y Emmett, soltaron una risita.

-Y por si eso no fuera poco – agregó la castaña – Una entrometida lengua floja. Lo peor del mundo. Rose, aprieta bien los nudos de sus manos.

Maria gimió contra la mordaza acomodada alrededor de su boca y comenzó a forcejear con desquicio, haciendo del trabajo de la rubia una actividad complicada. Rodó por el suelo, a como le permitía la poca movilidad de su cuerpo, a la vez en que pensaba que la idea de amenazar a Alice y Bella con decirle todo lo que había escuchado a Jasper, no había obtenido los resultados que ella esperaba.

Estaba asustada. No era sólo Bella y Rose quienes estaban implicados en este cruel juego.

-¿Necesitas algo de ayuda? - preguntó Emmett, al mismo tiempo que, sin trabajo alguno, logró que María se mantuviera más o menos quieta. Al decir más o menos quieta, se refiere a que, pese a todo, la desesperada muchacha aún se seguía retorciendo en su lugar y soltando, sin cesar, una sarta interminable de ininteligibles maldiciones.

-Gracias – sonrió Rose en respuesta. El gorila de vez en cuando tenía su utilidad.

-¡DefvOfaBefiraFasberDeFesto! - juró María

-¿Qué?

-¡DefvOfaBefiraFasberDeFesto!

-Por Dios. No entiendo lo que dice – Rose crispó el rostro.

-Parece que es algo así como "Le voy a decir a Jasper de esto" - murmuró Emmett, aunque no del todo seguro.

-Así que continúa con las amenazas – se acercó Bella, inclinándose ante su víctima. Su mirada era fría, pero tenía en el fondo una chispa de diversión – Algo debemos de hacer con este detalle, pues parece que aún no has aprendido la lección.

-¡Docaf! ¡DeftasDendfefma!

-¿Qué sería bueno? ¿Arrancarte un poco de lengua? Parece que la tienes demasiado larga. Rose, trae el cuchillo.

Pero quien le pasó dicho objeto no fue Rose, si no Edward. Por un breve segundo, Bella le dedicó una mirada confundida al príncipe. Después evalúo el arma y asintió. Parecía muy filosa.

Los ojos de María se fueron dilatando conforme la hoja se acercaba lentamente a su cara. Todos creyeron que saltarían fuera de sus cuencas en cualquier instante. Quizá faltaba poco para ello, pero entonces, la morena se desmayó, pálida del pánico.

Todos soltaron una carcajada.

-Oh, Cielos – hipó Rose - Eres una persona horrible, Bella. ¡Horrible!

Emmett la observaba discretamente. No la había visto así nunca y, ¿qué decir? Lucía hermosa. Quería decir... ¿qué mujer no es linda cuando está feliz? Era normal que la contemplara de esa forma. Aún si se trataba de su peor enemiga, la misma que, horas antes, lo había torturado casi hasta sangrar.

De acuerdo. Describir como "hermosa" a la mujer que te ha hecho la vida imposible desde que te conoció, no es lo más racional, pero no podía hacer nada por evitarlo.

..

..

**Príncipe Edward.**

-¿En realidad parece que soy capaz de matar a alguien? - preguntó Bella, con el ceño fruncido. Su cabello estaba más enmarañado que antes. María había arrancado más mechones de su coleta de por sí mal hecha. A ella no parecía importarle en absoluto. Caminaba por la avenida, con la guitarra eléctrica colgada de un hombro y la guitarra acústica sobre la desgastada mochila que se le enredaba entre las piernas.

No sabía si hablaba sola o conmigo, pero aún así contesté.

-Das miedo cuando te lo propones.

Ella esbozó una sonrisa pequeña. Un segundo de distracción y no la hubiera visto.

Pateó una lata de soda que apareció por su camino. La pateó y la pateó, como si fuera un balón, concentrada. Fue instintivo, percibí que caería y estiré mi brazo para impedirlo.

-Te ayudo con esa cosa – como no fue una pregunta, no esperé una respuesta y le arrebaté la guitarra acústica de los hombros.

-Regrésala

-No.

Seguí caminando. Ella intentó alcanzarme, pero, estratégicamente, la hice tropezar con uno de mis pies. Ha sido una de las cosas más fáciles que he hecho en toda mi vida. Isabella era demasiado torpe. Volví a impedir que cayera, aunque cometí un error. Mi mano se apretó a su cintura. Instantáneamente, el deseo de no soltarla me arribó.

Me obligué a recobrar la cordura.

-Para la próxima, dejaré que plantes tu rostro en el asfalto. ¿Tanto te cuesta aceptar mi ayuda?

-No la necesito.

-¿Ah no? ¿Y qué si fuera Jasper Hale? Si él dijera "déjame ayudarte" lo aceptarías sin titubear.

-Te equivocas. No me trates como si fuera Tanya. Puedo valerme por mí misma.

No sabía qué tenía que ver Jasper y Tanya en todo esto, pero allí estaban, como sombras entre nosotros.

-Esto es absurdo – suspiró, - Date prisa, es tarde.

Caminamos en silencio, un silencio extraño, incómodo. Al llegar a la escuela, me negué en acompañarla a su clase. Un minuto más a su lado y terminaría volviéndome loco. Tampoco tenía deseos de encontrarme con Tanya a tan tempranas horas. Le dije a Isabella que esperaría en el jardín y ella se encogió de hombros en respuesta. Claro, a ella le daba exactamente igual si me iba o me quedaba... Lo triste de todo esto es que, conmigo no sucedía lo mismo. Cada día resultaba un poco más difícil, más confuso, ese deseo de quererla lejos y a la vez cerca. Una total y estúpida contradicción.

Tomé asiento bajo la sombra de un árbol y recargué la cabeza sobre el tronco. Inhalé hondo, disfrutando de la calma alrededor. Era la primera vez desde mi llegada a Forks que contemplaba tal silencio. Por un instante, imaginé estar en Voltarie. Me permití extrañar a mi familia y mi reino. Me permití desear estar allá. Me permití confundirme y atormentarme.

¿Qué iba a pasar cuando fuera momento de irme? ¿Ya no podría ver nunca más a los muchachos? ¿Ya no podría ver nunca más a Isabella?

La última pregunta me provocó un gélido estremecimiento.

Cerré los ojos, tratando de convencerme de no tomar mucha importancia a lo último. Una vida con o sin Isabella... no debería de ser tan diferente si se descarta que sería un hombre libre de golpes e insultos. ¿De qué más me privaría su ausencia?

Bloqueé las respuestas antes de que se tornaran claras y, desesperado, busqué una forma de distraerme.

La guitarra reposaba a mi lado. La saqué de su funda y contemplé un momento. No parecía tan distinta de un laúd. Rasgué la primera cuerda, el sonido que produjo me gustó e instó a a probar con otro tipo de nota igual de suave. La composición creció, tranquila, pausadamente. La repetí un par de veces más y, sin planearlo, una clase de letra me acudió mientras tanto.

_Porque realmente soy un estúpido, mis ojos no ven a nadie más que a ti_

_Tú que estás mirando a alguien más, aún no tienes idea de mis sentimientos_

_Probablemente nunca pienses en mí y aunque no esté tampoco en tus recuerdos_

_Sólo a ti, te miro sólo a ti..._

-¿Qué haces con mi guitarra?

Alcé la mirada. Ahí estaba ella. Nada más verla me enfurecía. ¿Qué derecho tienes? Tenía deseos de reprochar, ¿Qué derecho tienes tú, pequeña e insignificante niña, para atormentarme de esta manera?

-¿Qué pasa – preguntó - ¿Porqué me miras así?

Parpadeé y aparté de inmediato mis ojos de ella.

-No me digas que sabes cómo usarla.

-Soy bueno con la música. Muchos instrumentos no difieren tanto de los que conozco y sé utilizar. No es tan complicado si tienes talento nato.

-Presumido – acusó, mientras se sentaba a mi lado y acomodaba la guitarra en las rodillas – A mí sí que me costó - Sus dedos con uñas negras buscaron su lugar sobre las cuerdas, las hizo cantar brevemente. Fue un sonido armonioso, iba bien con la tranquilidad del lugar que, de un momento a otro, volvía a disfrutar- Tuve que practicar durante años. No era nada buena.

-¿Y qué te motivó a esforzarte tanto? Debió ser así, ya que hoy en día eres muy buena.

-Mis padres – contestó, sin titubear. - a ellos les encantaba la música, sobre todo la música _indie_. No había ocasión alguna en la que Charlie no llevara su guitarra consigo. Llevaba la guitarra en un hombro al mismo tiempo que yo iba colgada sobre su espalda. Era divertido e incómodo a la vez.

-¿Y dónde están ahora? Tus padres.

Su expresión cambió por un fugaz instante. A pesar de lo rápido que fue, pude percibir el esfuerzo que le tomó recobrar la calma.

-Murieron – contó, viéndome a los ojos, con una forzada sonrisa de despreocupación. Luchaba por no hacer manifiesto lo difícil que le era aquel recuerdo, pero la tensión de su barbilla la delataba.

No supe qué hacer. Si se hubiera tratado de cualquier otra persona, hubiera dicho rápidamente algo como "Lo siento", pero estábamos hablando con Isabella, la retorcida y soberbia Isabella.

Me armé de valor y le alboroté los cabellos con una mano. Ella no me rechazó. Supongo que esa, aunque demasiado muda, torpe y breve, fue la primera vez que nos demostramos afecto sin tanto lío. Ambos lo sentimos, pero éramos demasiado ingenuos y arrogantes como para entenderlo entonces. Había nacido algo, un sentimiento cálido, semiamargo, aún no del todo digerible.

-¿No me vas a preguntar por Tanya? - habló tras un momento de silencio mientras arrancaba descuidadamente trocitos de hierba - ¿No te resulta extraño que yo esté aquí y ella no?

¿Debería? Sí. _Debería._ Pero no era así. Lo único importante ahí era ver cómo su cabello, alborotado por el viento, se enredaba entre las curvas de su cara. Lo único verídico ahí era que podía contemplar su desfachatez durante horas... incluso días... incluso años... incluso...

No, no. Basta. No pienses más en eso.

-¿Dónde está?

-En clases. Tuvimos examen. Me pidio que te diera esto.

Era una nota. Decía "Gracias por esperarme".

-Va a tardar. Tanya no se da a conocer precisamente por ser la más inteligente.

-No importa.

-¿Tanto te gusta?

-Sí - _Realmente me gusta estar contigo._

_-_Qué fuerte – entrecerró sus ojos – Esto del amor te hace hacer cosas estúpidas. Yo no perdería mi tiempo esperando a alguien.

-¿Qué hay de Jasper?

-Jasper siempre es puntual.

-Pero si él te dijera "esperame", ¿lo harías? ¡Cielo Santo! - solté sin pensar, un tanto irritado - ¿Por qué siempre hablamos de él?

-Tú eres quien lo saca a tema – contestó, frunciendo el ceño.

-Es imposible no hacerlo cuando a todo momento parecieras estar pensando en él.

-Eso no es cierto.

-¿Ah no?

-Tengo una infinidad de cosas en las que pensar. No soy como las niñas tontas que centran toda su mente y alma en un hombre. Y lo que es peor, en un hombre estúpido.

-¿Hay algo que quieras decirme más directamente?

-¡Sí! Que si yo fuera Tanya, no perdería ni un segundo de mi tiempo contigo.

-Me alegra que tengamos una relación tan recíproca – dije en respuesta y con la mayor saña posible - Yo tampoco gastaría ni el más mínimo instante de mi vida por un intento de dama fallido.

-Jamás he pretendido ser una dama.

-Deberías. ¿Porqué crees que Jasper prefirió a la princesa Alice? Dudo que alguien pueda fijarse en ti con ese carácter tan horrible que tienes.

-¿Crees que me importa lo que pienses de mí?

-¿Por qué no mejor te callas? – ordené

-No me voy a callar. ¿Quién eres tú para callarme?

-No quiero escuchar más sandeces – espeté, poniéndome de pie. La experiencia me había dejado bien claro que pelear con Isabella sólo aumentaba mi grado de confusión. No quería eso. Ya no más dilemas.

-Oye - Me bloqueó el paso – No hemos terminado.

-¿Realmente crees que puedes impedirme marchar? - sonreí con mofada incredibilidad – Isabella, cuando quieres eres tan graciosa.

-¿Ahora resulta que soy tu bufón?

-¿No te da gusto? No cualquiera tiene el honor de servirme.

-¿Quién te crees? ¿El rey del mundo?

-Realmente me fastidias. Déjame pasar.

-Príncipe de Cuarta – escupió, sin obedecerme.

-Isabella, estás rebasando mis límites – advertí, de manera intimidante. Jamás había hecho algo parecido con ninguna mujer, pero estábamos cerca, _muy_ cerca, y yo comenzaba a prestarle más atención de la debida a la abstrayente ira de sus ojos. Necesitaba que fuera ella quien se alejara. Yo jamás podría.

-¿Intentas que te tenga miedo?

-Eres como una clase de oveja que intenta ganar contra un león. Digamos que tu instinto de supervivencia no es muy admirable.

-Qué vanidoso eres.

-Mira quién lo dice: una niña malcriada y amargada...

-¿Y esperas que tome en serio las palabras de un mujeriego, poco hombre...?

Y hasta ahí pudo llegar mi paciencia. La acorralé contra el árbol, tan cerca que sentí su aliento golpear mis párpados. Ella estaba tan quieta y pálida. Le miré a los ojos y no pude leer nada en ellos. Quería besarla. Anhelaba saborear una vez más esa boca descarada y exasperante. Estaba loco, pero la idea de estarlo se volvía cada vez más llevadera si ella permanecía a mi lado.

Me incliné un poco más, ella cerró sus ojos y pegó la cabeza contra el árbol. Nos distanciaba algo menos de un centímetro. Estaba a punto de hacerlo, bastaba sólo con que aflojara un poco más el soporte de mis brazos para que mi boca cayera sobre la suya, pero noté que temblaba y apenas respiraba.

Y, aunque el deseo seguía allí, latente, secando mi garganta, me detuve.

Ella tardó un poco en abrir los ojos. Lo hizo lenta, vacilando, entreabriendo primero uno y después el otro. Por último parpadeó y miró hacia el suelo, frunciendo el ceño.

Resoplé. ¿Tan malo era? ¿Tan malo era ser besada por mí? Di media vuelta y pateé una pequeña piedra. Quería decirle tanto y nada a la vez. Quería exigirle una explicación del porqué me odiaba, porqué no era lo suficientemente bueno. Quería saber sus porqués... pero al mismo tiempo tenía miedo.

-Es tu especialidad, ¿no? - me volví – Hacer que la gente te odie. Jamás había odiado a una mujer, ni siquiera a Lady Heidi.

-No me compares con esa mujer – pidió. Ella seguía pegada al tronco del árbol, con la cabeza inclinada hacia abajo. Aún estando un poco lejos, pude notar que continuaba temblando. No podía verle el rostro. La sombra de su cabello lo ocultaba por completo. - Es absurdo que me odies a mí y no a ella. Eso no tiene lógica.

-¡Deja de pensar un maldito segundo en la lógica! - estallé.

Ella me miró sorprendida. Yo también lo estaba, pero no lo di a notar. Había soltado una palabrota. Lo que es peor: una palabrota enfrente de una mujer. Isabella, ¿Qué estabas haciendo conmigo? ¿En qué clase de horrible persona me estabas transformando?

La tenía sujetada de los hombros. Ya que sus ojos se habían dignado en dirigirse a mí al menos una vez, no los dejaría escapar.

-¿Todo tu vida está basada en lógica? ¿No hay nada que sea simplemente impulsivo? Te odio. Me irritas. Pero al mismo tiempo, no puedo dejar de...

-Edward.

Isabella y yo pegamos un brinco. Al segundo siguiente Tanya colgaba de mi brazo.

-Disculpa la espera. ¿Te aburriste demasiado?

-No – carraspeé un poco para aclarar mi garganta y mis pensamientos.

¿Qué era lo que estaba a punto de decirle a Isabella? Nuestras miradas se encontraron fugazmente. Algo raro pasó dentro de mi pecho y sentí la necesidad de alejarme de ella, pero mis pies se negaban a dar un solo paso.

Con ella no sucedía lo mismo. Como si la hora del Apocalipsis estuviera cerca, se acomodó su guitarra sobre el hombro y se fue, sin despedirse.

La vi marchar hasta que la voz de Tanya me distrajo.

-¿A dónde vamos?

Sabía que estaba mal, que no había nada que hacer allá, que sería sólo una pérdida de tiempo, que la idea más inteligente era invitar a Tanya a aquel tranquilo café en el que habíamos charlado la tarde pasada, pero, aunque mi mente pensaba en eso, aunque yo creía querer eso, cuando abrí mi boca para hablar, únicamente pude decir:

-Vamos a un concierto.

..

..

El corazón aún le latía ferozmente cuando llegó al improvisado camerino. Era, más bien, un cuarto pequeño, atiborrado de humo de cigarro y jóvenes con ropas rotas, maquillaje cargado y peinados un tanto extravagantes que se preparaba para salir a escenario.

Tomó asiento en el suelo de un rincón, asió su guitarra eléctrica, la conectó al amplificador y comenzó a afinarla. No era necesario, había hecho lo mismo la noche pasada, pero era urgente entretenerse en algo. Aún con todo eso, el corazón no paraba de latir y sus manos se negaban a dejar de temblar.

Sin darse cuenta, evocó un rostro pálido, una voz aterciopelada e irritada, unas manos grandes, fuertes, sosteniendo sus hombros... y una respiración golpeando sus pómulos.

Dejó la guitarra a un lado, recargó la cabeza contra la pared y miró al techo.

_Te odio. Me irritas. Pero al mismo tiempo, no puedo dejar de..._

-¿No puedes dejar qué...?

_-Bella._

-A un carajo. Nadie te ha pedido que no me odies.

_-Bella._

-Es mutuo, ¿sabes? MUTUO. Yo no sólo te odio, te aborrezco.

_-¡Bella!_

Brincó en su lugar y se mordió los labios al notar que Jasper estaba al frente suyo.

–No me había dado cuenta que habías llegado – dijo, a modo de disculpa, rascándose la cabeza.

-No parabas de maldecir. ¿Y Edward?

-Ni siquiera lo menciones. No quiero escuchar ese nombre.

-¿Se han peleado de nuevo?

-No se puede estar en paz con alguien como él. No sé qué diablos le ven las mujeres. Es desesperante. Se queja por todo. A mí no me engaña, ese tipo es una princesa fea que intenta ocultarse bajo el disfraz de un hombre. Es muy probable, si se piensa con detenimiento. Algunas personas les va más bien el sexo opuesto...

Jasper soltó una risita.

-¿Qué?

-Nada, nada – el joven estiró el brazo para alborotarle los cabellos.

Bella reparó en lo cerca que estaban y lo cómoda que se sentía con ello. ¿Y las mariposas? ¿Dónde estaba el ritmo desenfrenado de su corazón o el ardor en sus mejillas? Su respiración estaba estable y Jasper... aunque Jasper seguía luciendo como el chico amable de mirada clara y generosa, había algo diferente para ella.

-Me gustas -susurró, mirándole a los ojos.

..

..

-¿Qué es esto? - preguntó Emmett con gran curiosidad, mientras daba pequeños toquecitos al platillo de metal, produciendo, sin mucho esfuerzo, un sonido agudo.

-Una batería – contestó Rose, mientras cerraba la cremallera de su chamarra de cuero café y se acomodaba el gorro. El día estaba nublado, seguramente tendrían que tocar bajo la lluvia – Está bien, ¿no?

-Luce un poco vieja en comparación al resto – hizo notar el moreno.

-Lo es. Me la compraron mis papás hace diez años más o menos.

-¿En qué pensaban cuando te compraron algo tan grande y escandaloso?

-Estaban felices de que hubiera preferido tocar la batería en lugar de estar jugando a "la casita" o "al té". No les gustaba lo ordinario.

-¿Aprendiste esto para darles gusto?

-Qué va – rió la rubia – Realmente me gusta. Es divertido. Aquí puedo golpear todo lo que quiera sin que nadie se asuste o piense que soy una psicópata. ¿Ves los platillos? Suelo imaginar que son traseros.

-¿Has visto el mío en ellos?

-Incontables veces.

Ambos soltaron una risita y luego quedaron en silencio, notando de pronto que, por primera vez, no se estaban maldiciendo o deseándose la muerte. Es más, Rose reparó en los hoyuelos dibujados en las mejillas de Emmett y lo encontró tremendamente atractivo con su cabello obscuro, largo y ondulado marcando desenfadadamente su rostro blanco y masculino, con un ligero rasgo aniñado concedido por lo grande y travieso de sus ojos.

La rubia se mordió los labios al recordar la última vez que se habían besado. No fue un recuerdo malo, en absoluto. Al contrario, se le presentó antojable la ocasión. Al darse cuenta del rumbo de sus pensamientos, casi comete suicidio.

-¿Qué te sucede? - inquirió Emmett al notar su palidez

-¿A qué te refieres? - tartamudeó ella

-Te has puesto blanca como un fantasma.

-Me estaba acordando de María – inventó

-¿Desde cuándo te preocupas por ella?

-No me mal interpretes, temo que se logre desatar y mañana mi rostro aparezca en la columna de criminales.

-Lo dudo. Te estaba observando. Le hiciste como siete nudos a cada amarre. No se desatará al menos que no sea humana.

La rubia sonrió con divertida coquetería.

-¿Qué? - preguntó Emmett.

-Así que... me observabas.

-No es lo que crees – carraspeó él, nervioso – Me parecías interesante... Quiero decir, asombrosa. A lo que me refiero es que no había conocido a una mujer con tal habilidad. No te ilusiones.

-Um... - se acercó ella dos pasos – Déjame adivinar algo. Te gusto.

Emmett abrió los ojos como platos. Luego abrió y cerró la boca repetidas veces, hasta que pudo soltar una risita falsa, demasiado teatral.

-Esto es tan gracioso. Por favor, Barbie... nunca creí que fueras tan fácil de conmover. Te he ofrecido un poco de mi amabilidad durante un par de horas y ya piensas que tengo sentimientos hacia ti. Qué graciosa, en realidad.

La rubia apretó los dientes y empuñó las manos.

-Presta mucha atención a cómo reviento tu trasero hoy en el concierto, estúpido gorila.

..

..

-Bella...

-Me gustas, Jasper – repitió la morena – Me gustas desde que somos unos niños. Desde siempre.

Se miraban a los ojos mientras se formaba un eterno silencio que el rubio rompió con una amable sonrisa.

-Gracias. Tú también me gustas...

-No – interrumpió ella – No lo estás entendiendo. Realmente me gustas. Como hombre. Nunca tuve el valor para decírtelo, pero ya no puedo guardarlo más. Me gustas. No hay nadie quien me guste más que tú.

-Creo que te estás confundiendo-susurró Jasper.

-No. No hay confusiones. Me gustas. Realmente me gustas...

-Estás temblando, Bella. Esto, más que una declaración, parece que estás dictando tu sentencia de muerte.

-Son los nervios. Esto no es fácil, ¿sabes?

-Lo sé – rió él y alborotó sus cabellos – Pero, ¿Realmente estás nerviosa por mí o hay algo más?

Bella se detuvo a meditarlo un momento, mientras Jasper continuaba frente suyo, con su gran y cálida mano sobre su cabeza y tan cerca que hasta podría decirse que estaban a punto de besarse. Y ella temblaba. Sus manos estaban frías y sudadas, pero no pasaba nada más. Su corazón estaba tranquilo, demasiado estable para su gusto. Y su respiración fluía con facilidad.

Algo malo pasaba allí. Ella lo sabía. ¿Cuántas veces no había sentido que el mundo iba a explotar con sólo estar Jasper a su lado? Ahora lo tenía enfrente y estaban más tranquila que una foca sobre su glaciar cuando, con un movimiento más, podría besarlo.

Lo hizo.

Se estiró un poco y sus labios alcanzaron los labios de Jasper, quien permaneció quieto mientras la débil y torpe presión que la boca de ella ejercía se instalaba sobre la suya.

Lo que ambos no sabían era que, a pocos metros, un individuo de ojos verdes los observaba con las manos inconscientemente empuñadas.

-Puedes limpiarte o escupir si quieres – concedió Bella tras alejarse – Acepto que no tengo experiencia en esto de los besos. No debió ser agradable para ti.

-¿Para ti lo fue? - preguntó Jasper.

-No lo sé...

Qué tonta respuesta. Y qué asco de persona era. No podía negarlo.

-Bella, ¿porqué tan repentinamente tú...?

-No pienses que espero algo de ti. Si lo hice fue porque simplemente quería decírtelo. Desahogarme.

-¿Ves? - sonrió Jasper, dando un par de palmaditas sobre su hombro. No parecía afectado por todas las tonterías que había tenido que soportar por su culpa – Estoy en lo correcto.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Bella, yo no te gusto. No de la forma en que tú crees. No me malinterpretes, no te estoy diciendo esto para no verme en la obligación de rechazarte. Lo sabes, ¿no?, que yo únicamente te veo como una pequeña y adorada hermana. Te veo de la misma forma con la que tú me observas ahora.

-No es de la misma forma.

-Claro que sí. Sólo que tú no quieres darte cuenta y estás haciendo algo muy cruel contigo misma. Te estás engañando.

-¿Porqué haría algo así?

-No lo sé. ¿Podría ser miedo? ¿Miedo de ver algún tipo de realidad que no estés dispuesta a aceptar y por eso estás creando una fantasía en la que dices estar enamorada de mí? ¿Quizá se trate de alguien más a quien no quieras amar, pero lo estás haciendo aún por mucho que te estés esforzando?

Un rostro pálido, una sonrisa retorcida, un par de ojos color esmeralda se hicieron presentes en sus pensamientos.

-No -murmuró, negando con la cabeza, desechando aquella imagen – No hay nadie más.

-Como tú digas – alborotó nuevamente sus cabellos – Pero sería bueno que lo meditaras un poco más.

-Lo haré – asintió Bella, sonriendo, un poco más tranquila con él... completamente devastada consigo misma por la marea de interrogantes que se habían abierto paso dentro de sí – Gracias.

-¿De qué? - sonrió Jasper, a punto de ponerse de pie.

Bella tomó su mano.

-Una última cosa.

-Soy todo oídos.

-Quizás ahora ya no me gustes de la misma manera. Pero antes... hace poco, junto con Jake, tú eras lo más especial para mí. Hubo un tiempo en el que realmente llegué a estar enamorada de ti. Siempre has sido una persona valiosa. Por eso, como ahora has hecho tú conmigo, permíteme darte el mismo consejo y una advertencia -Jasper escuchaba en silencio – Tú tampoco te niegues a mirar la realidad. Y no permitiré que regreses con María. Nunca. Me convertiré en asesina si es necesario.

Jasper rió. Ella permanecía seria, quería dejar en claro que no bromeaba. Él pareció entenderlo.

-Si te tranquiliza un poco saberlo, no siento ya nada por ella.

-¿Porqué no le dices que se vaya, entonces?

-Porque se enfermó.

-Mentía. A veces no es bueno que seas tan noble, ¿sabías?

-Le diré que se marche en cuanto note que ya esté mejor.

-Esa mujer es capaz de amputarse una pierna con tal de quedarse.

-Hagamos un trato, ¿qué te parece? - propuso él, ayudándola a ponerse de pie. Isabella se colgó la guitarra al mismo tiempo que escuchaba y Jasper hacía lo mismo con el bajo – Yo le digo a María que se marche lo más pronto posible, pero tú no atentas más contra ella.

-Haces que me sienta como una terrorista.

-Hay que admitir que eres peligrosa cuando te lo propones. ¿Qué dices? ¿Aceptas?

-No me gustan las promesas – respondió – pero intentaré ser buena. Aunque sabes que eso no es una garantía, ¿verdad?

-¡Bella, Jasper! - la voz de Rose se escuchó llegar – Es nuestro turno.

El trío se preparó para salir al escenario.

..

..

Había demasiada gente. Tanta que casi parecía que iban a regalar dinero. Isabella se acomodó en el centro del pequeño escenario y ajustó el micrófono a su estatura. Jasper estaba casi a su lado, con el bajo de un azul obscuro y metálico colgándole frente a las caderas. Rose se hallaba tras la batería, pasó un segundo, contó tres tiempos con sus baquetas y la banda comenzó a tocar.

Era un ritmo pegajoso, bien coordinado. El sonido de la guitara, el bajo y los platos de la batería coexistiendo en buena armonía. Bella casi no se movía de su lugar, pero el febril movimiento de su pierna derecha dejaba en claro que disfrutaba estar allá arriba. Medio segundo después, abrió los labios y cantó. Era un canto enérgico que, de algún extraño modo, conservaba una delicadeza deliciosa.

-Hasta para eso eres extraña – musitó Edward, sin que nadie lo escuchara.

¿Qué se podía decir? Cantaba hermoso, pero no podía compararla con una sirena. ¿Quién era mejor? ¿Qué era mejor? Ella, por supuesto. Aunque quizá muchos otros pensaran lo contrario, para él era ella, Isabella y su agresiva fragilidad.

Ah, qué demente debería estar volviéndose. Miró a la chica que estaba a su lado. Se obligó a mirarla con detenimiento. Era preciosa. Delicada. Se inclinó e inhaló un poco de su perfume. Suave. Agradable... Pero nada más.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Nada.

_Nada. _Ese era el problema. Tanya no provocaba nada, ni la mitad de lo que aquella oveja demonio que estaba arriba, desgarrando las cuerdas de su guitarra, le provocaban. Cuánto le molestaba su propia estupidez. Perturbarse tanto por lo que hace o deja de hacer una muchachita malhumorada que, por si fuera poco todo lo que tenía que soportar por su culpa, estaba enamorada de otro.

Sí, enamorada. Como ella diría: JODIDAMENTE ENAMORADA de Jasper Hale.

Recordó aquella escena, aquel beso, y maldijo. Un segundo después de darse cuenta de lo que había hecho, se asustó.

-Edward, ¿te encuentras bien? - preguntó Alice, recordándole que, desde minutos antes, había permanecido a su lado, junto con Emmett.

-Luces más pálido de lo normal, primo – señaló el otro príncipe.

-No del todo -aceptó, con un destello en la mirada que irradiaba entre ira, locura, desesperación, confusión – Alice, Emmett, cuiden un momento de Tanya, por favor.

Salió de la multitud que brincaba y tarareaba al ritmo de la última canción. Se apretó el puente de la nariz con la punta de sus dedos, suspiró hondo, miró al cielo y contó diecisiete pájaros que iban volando por allí, pateó a un árbol. Hizo de todo, pero todo fue inútil. Cuando Jasper dijo las palabras de agradecimiento y despedida y vio que bajaban del escenario, él fue en búsqueda de Isabella.

..

..

**Hola, hola. Sí, sigo viva. Disculpen la enormeee tardanza. Ya saben mis motivos, ¿no? La escuela ¬¬. Hace poco salí de vacaciones y retomé la historia. Gracias por todos los comentarios, apoyo, pero sobre todo, paciencia. **

**Aquí les dejo otro capítulo, estoy escribiendo el siguiente, así que pretendo no tardar tanto en actualizar. **

**Un saludo. **

**PD. La letra de la canción de Edward es la traducción de una canción Koreana, interpretada por SS501, que se llama "Because I'm Stupid". Una canción que, en lo personal, me encanta.**

**Atte.**

**AnjuDark**


	20. ¿Y así es como el León se enamoró de?

**Capítulo 20.**

**¿Y así es como el León se enamoró de la Oveja?**

El lugar ya casi vacío, que había servido como camerino para las decenas de adolescentes que habían aceptado participar en el concierto, olía a sudor, cigarro y un poco de hierba. Isabella terminaba de acomodar la guitarra dentro de su funda cuando él se acercó, tomándola del brazo.

-¿Qué quieres?

-Hablar contigo.

Edward no se dio cuenta de que Alice, Emmett y Tanya le habían seguido hasta que dio media vuelta para salir. La verdad es que muy poco le importó. Al único que prestó un poco de atención fue a Jasper. ¿Impediría que se la llevara? Una parte de él deseaba que lo hiciera. Que se plantara en frente y lo retara. Tenía tantos deseos de golpearlo. Era un anhelo enfermo, desquiciado, cruel, infantil, pero sobre todo, injustificable. Por eso mismo necesitaba una buena excusa...

Apretó el paso cuando se descubrió nuevamente teniendo tan malos pensamientos. Sus zancadas eran tan grandes que, por cada una de ellas, Isabella tenía que dar dos al mismo tiempo que forcejeaba para poder liberarse.

Finalmente llegaron a una parte lejana de aquel descuidado parque. A lo lejos se podía escuchar a una de las últimas bandas que alegraban el concierto.

-Hemos "hablado" mucho por el día de hoy, ¿no crees? - insinuó Bella, aún un poco agitada por la forzada caminata. - Dejemos lo que me tengas que decir para mañana. Tengo que llegar rápido a casa para evitar algunos problemas.

-¿No quieres que Jasper sepa de lo que eres capaz? - Edward la sujetó por la muñeca con firmeza, pero sin lastimarla.

-No quiero que él y Alice tengan otra discusión por mi culpa.

-Ahora resulta – rió el príncipe con amargo sarcasmo.

-¿Se puede saber cuál es tu problema?

-Dijiste que odiabas a las dobles caras, pero tú has resultado ser una de ellas. Qué irónico.

La castaña se detuvo un momento para encontrar una explicación a los reclamos del príncipe. No fue difícil acertar.

-Nos viste. Viste cuando lo besé. ¿Qué hacías...? ¿No se supone que, tanto entonces como ahora, deberías estar con Tanya?

-En este mundo se suponen muchas cosas, ¿no crees?

-Piensa lo que quieras – intentó marcharse, pero el príncipe lo impidió.

-Falsa.

-¿Y qué si lo soy? - siseó – Soy una mala persona, nunca lo he negado. No sé por qué te cuesta tanto aceptarlo. Sé lo que hice. Sé que besé a Jasper aun sabiendo que Alice y él se quieren. Aun sabiendo que él no siente nada por mí. Aun cuando fui yo quien insistí para que Alice aceptara sus sentimientos por él... ¿Pero qué derecho tienes tú de reclamarme cuando...? -_ Cuando ha sido gracias a ti que he estado tan alterada._

-¿Cuándo qué?

-Eres un idiota. - dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar.

-¿Eso es todo? - Edward la siguió sin mucha dificultad - ¿No puedes hacer nada más que ofender cuando no hallas una respuesta?

-¿Por qué metes tus narices en todo lo que hago? -frenó por su propia cuenta, sin alzar la voz, pero con la mirada encendida - ¿No te basta con que has puesto mi vida de cabeza desde que tuve la mala suerte de encontrarme contigo?

-¿Qué dijo Jasper? ¿Cuál ha sido su respuesta?

-¿Qué te importa? - Demasiado. Mucho importaba, como ni ella ni él mismo podían imaginarlo.

-Una amiga podría salir lastimada gracias a ustedes.

¡Qué gran y bárbara mentira! ¿Hasta cuándo pararía esto? ¿Hasta qué límites llegaría su malvado y egoísta ser? ¿Preocupado por Alice? Hasta entonces no se le había cruzado por la cabeza ni siquiera tal nombre. Jamás creyó poder ser tan buen farsante. Lo peor es que, a pesar de saber la magnitud de su mendacidad, eso no impedía que siguiera con ella. Quería, _precisaba _ de una respuesta. Eso era lo que estaba por encima de todo.

-¿Crees que si hubiera sabido que tenía la más remota posibilidad con Jasper, hubiera renunciado a que Alice y tú se casaran? No soy una sacrificada. Si hubiera tenido la más mínima esperanza con él, hubiera seguido con mi plan para que ustedes se enamoraran y se fueran de aquí, jamás le hubiera mencionado a Alice la posibilidad de que se había enamorado de Jasper, incluso hubiera utilizado a María para que, las pocas o muchas dudas que hubiera podido tener, se esfumaran por completo y aceptara ser tu esposa de una vez por todas. Hubiera hecho eso y más, pero no soy tonta, ni ciega, tampoco soy tan patética. Su respuesta no fue otra que la que yo siempre supe me daría si le confesaba mis sentimientos. Siempre, siempre lo supe. No hubo segundo alguno, ni aún mientras lo besaba, que albergara la esperanza de que él me correspondiera. Así que no te preocupes, yo, mejor que nadie, te puede decir que, aunque él no se haya dado cuenta aún, está enamorado de Alice. Y en caso de que no fuera así, de todas formas, él no me mira más que como a una pequeña hermana. – lo miró a los ojos. El príncipe no había dicho ni una palabra, se había limitado a escuchar en silencio con una expresión que ella no podía descifrar - ¿Su majestad está tranquilo ahora? ¿Me puedo marchar?

Obviamente, no iba a esperar por una respuesta. Así que se volvió para irse. Acababa de dar dos pasos, cuando la misma mano que la había arrastrado a ese lugar, la misma mano que comenzaba a resultar demasiado familiar, demasiado electrizante, le hizo retroceder. Y de pronto se vio envuelta por una calidez nueva, curativa. Le tomó un par de segundos darse cuenta que se hallaba entre los brazos del príncipe y que aquel aroma sutil, natural, auténtico, emanaba de él.

-¿Duele? - preguntó Edward, con voz suave -Apuesto a que sí. Es difícil verte así. No me gusta. Me pregunto por qué será.

Bella intentó decir muchas cosas, aclarar que, por muy extraño que pareciera, el asunto con Jasper no estaba causando ningún estrago dentro sus emociones, que eso, en comparación a lo que estaba sintiendo mientras estaba entre sus brazos, la conmoción de frío y calor al mismo tiempo, era algo demasiado débil, casi inexistente. Pero la voz no le salía, y por mucho que se dijo a sí misma que se alejara, lo único que su cuerpo pudo hacer fue mover y aferrar sus manos a la playera del príncipe.

..

..

-¿Qué les pasa a estos dos? - preguntó Emmett en voz alta, con declarada frustración.

-¿Es que acaso no pueden estar un sólo segundo sin pelear? - agregó Rose.

-Y mira quienes lo dicen – susurraron Alice y Jasper al mismo tiempo, haciendo que sus miradas se encontraran y apartaran en menos de un segundo.

-¿Por qué no vamos a buscarlos? - propuso Tanya.

-Me parece buena idea -accedió Emmett.

-Necesitarán más que un par de brazos para poder controlarlos. Voy con ustedes – se apuntó Rose, aunque había un par de razones más por las que quería ir. - Jasper, aún no hemos terminado de ordenar los instrumentos, ¿te encargas de eso?

-_Yo lo hago – accedió su hermano. La rubia sonrió para sus adentros y en seguida añadió:

-Que Alice se quede contigo. Regresamos en un momento.

La princesa y el muchacho apenas y vieron como el resto desaparecía tras la puerta. Apenas y tuvieron tiempo de asimilar que los habían dejado solos.

Alice buscó de inmediato una distracción. Comenzó a recoger los cables de los instrumentos y a trenzarlos para guardarlos. Era una tarea laboriosa, la cual exigía mantener los ojos puestos en otra cosa que no fuera Jasper. Y es que con todo lo que le había dicho la noche pasada, resulta vergonzoso tenerlo cerca.

Jasper notó aquel distanciamiento que no lograba comprender.

-Permíteme que te ayude. - Realizó su primer intento por aclarar las cosas.

-Gracias, puedo sola – lo esquivó la princesita.

-Alice – insistió él, con suavidad – ¿Por qué no quieres que me acerque a ti?

La pequeña permaneció quieta y en silencio durante tres segundos, luego dio tres pasos y, finalmente, lo encaró, poniéndose de puntitas para apenas y lograr que su frente estuviera a la altura de la barbilla de su acompañante. Resultaba un poco graciosa, como un conejito que estira lo más que puede sus orejas.

-Ahora estamos cerca.

Jasper parpadeó, aquello no se lo esperaba. Y sí, efectivamente, estaban cerca, demasiado, que ni uno ni otro sabían qué hacer.

Las mejillas de Alice estaban encendidas, pero no dejaría que la timidez la vencieran una vez más.

-¿Podrías olvidar lo que te dije ayer? - pidió, esforzándose para que los nervios no debilitaran su voz ni le hicieran bajar la mirada – Estaba muy molesta. No pensaba con claridad.

-¿H... hice algo que te ofendiera? - tartamudeó el rubio – Si es así, te ofrezco mis disculpas.

-¿Realmente quieres saber mis motivos?

Él asintió. Sí, quería saber todo lo que Alice pensaba, todo, porque, si en algún momento creyó que le agradaba lo que poco que llegó a conocerla, ahora, con esa modesta e inocente rebeldía revelada, no sabía cómo explicarse... podía decirse que le encantaba.

Las pupilas de Alice adquirieron más firmeza. Se lo diría, le diría que lo quería, y que no se iba a conformar con un amor unilateral, que él debía hacerse responsable por asaltar su ingenuo corazón.

Entreabrió los labios, empuñó las manos. Vence a la timidez, se repitió, vence a la timidez...

-¿Chicos? - se oyó una voz detrás. El valor de la princesa dio un estirón.

Un hombre muy delgado, de aproximadamente treinta y cinco años, de largo cabello negro y ropas rockeras se acercó.

-¡Qué bien que los encuentro! ¿Dónde está el resto?

-Intentando resolver algunos problemas – respondió Jasper.

-Bueno, da igual. Sólo quería entregarles esto como agradecimiento por acompañarnos hoy. Estuvieron espectaculares.

El rubio tomó la tira de boletos.

-¿Montañas Rocosas de Colorado?

-¿Divertido, no? A tu chica le gustará. - señaló alegremente a Alice.

Ambos se pusieron rojos como jitomates y, aunque intentaron aclarar las cosas, no pudieron. El agradable hombre se marchó sin más, dejándolos nuevamente solos.

Tuvo que pasar un par de segundos más para que Jasper rompiera el silencio.

-Parece que iremos a esquiar el fin de semana.

-¿Esquiar?

-¿Cómo te explico? Prácticamente, es deslizarse por la nieve con ayuda de unas tablas pegadas a tus pies.

-Suena peligroso.

-Es divertido. Los demás se pondrán muy contentos al saberlo... pero antes... - su voz de repente cambió de fluidez - me gustaría... me gustaría que terminaras con...

-Cierto – comprendió Alice y, haciendo uso de todo su valor, volvió a acomodarse de puntitas para mirarle a los ojos.

Por alguna razón, Jasper dejó de respirar.

_Tick-tock, tick-tock_... el viejo y mal calibrado reloj de la pared pareció aumentar de tamaño dentro de la habitación. Ambos esperaban que el sonido de sus manecillas fuera lo suficientemente alto como para disipar el tamborileo de sus corazones.

-Yo... - murmuró Alice – Me...

Agitó la cabeza. No, lo que iba a decir no estaba bien. Un "me gustas" no era suficiente. Debía ser clara, precisa, pero... ¿cómo explicarse?

Vamos, dilo, como sea.

-Yo te q...

_¡JASPERRR!_

Un llanto desesperado, seguido de una imagen que hubiera asustado hasta el más valiente. María había aparecido de repente, con el cabello hecho un completo desastre y la expresión de una declarada maniaca.

-¡Jazz! - se aventó a los brazos del rubio. Por primera vez en su vida, Alice quiso masacrar a alguien. Se juró que para la próxima no intervendría en los planes de Bella - ¡Jazz! ¿Dónde estabas? Tenía tanto miedo.

-¡María! ¿Qué te pasó?

-Jazz – la morena no cesaba de lloriquear – Están locos. Todos. No es bueno que estés con ellos... ¡Vámonos antes de que nos vean!

¿Irse? ¡Ja! Como si ella lo fuera a permitir tan fácilmente. Que se fuera _ella_, por eso Alice no tenía ninguna objeción, incluso la ayudaría a preparar el equipaje, pero Jasper se quedaba.

-María, tranquilízate – indicó el rubio – No entiendo lo que dices. ¿Qué ha sucedido?

-¡Isabella! Esa... ¡Esa chica demonio y sus amigos me amordazaron de pies a cabeza y me dejaron encerrada en la casa!

-¿Hablas en serio? Vaya, realmente son un desastre.

-¡Lo que te estoy diciendo te debería de preocupar, no divertir! Incluso el perro se unió al atentado ¡No me dejaba escapar!

-¿De verdad? - terció Isabella. María palideció en cuanto la vio – ¡Qué buen chico! Por eso lo amo. Se merece un premio por hacer bien su trabajo.

-¡Loca! - gritó la morena, ocultándose tras la espalda de Jasper.

-María – dijo él – Creo que este ambiente no te sienta bien. Quizás ya sea hora de que regreses...

-Me iré únicamente si te vas conmigo...

-Ni en tus sueños – susurró Alice lo suficientemente alto para que los presentes lo escucharan. Sus manos asieron el brazo izquierdo del rubio – Él no irá a ningún lado.

-Alice tiene razón – apoyó Bella – Sola viniste, sola te irás. Si decides quedarte, lo próximo que haré será jugar "ahorcado" contigo. Sabes que no bromeo.

Maria tembló de pies a cabeza.

-Jasper... ¿vas a permitir...?

-Lo siento – el muchacho la apartó gentilmente de su lado, mientras que las manos de Alice seguían aferradas a la manga de su playera – Agradezco que te hayas tomado la molestia, pero no le encuentro motivo alguno a tu visita.

-Vine para que pudiéramos arreglar lo nuestro.

-Desde el momento en que me dijiste que tenías a alguien más, yo decidí olvidarte.

-Estaba equivocada, muy equivocada – discutió la muchacha, con lágrimas en los ojos - No pudo haber sido tan fácil ¡Estuvimos juntos por más de tres años! Aún me quieres, ¿verdad?

-No-aseguró el joven, con dolorosa suavidad.

Una parte de Alice, la parte que la representaba como una persona cariñosa, dulce y tierna, sintió pena por la chica; la otra parte, la que la transformaba en alguien malvada, egoísta, enamorada, se alegró de escuchar aquella negación.

-Vamos a casa – propuso Jasper – Te ayudaré a preparar el equipaje y luego te llevaré al aeropuerto...

-No hace falta – se opuso María – Puedo irme sola.

..

..

-Jamás creí que se rindiera tan rápido – apuntó Rose, mientras tomaba asiento en el sofá.

-Yo tampoco – confesó Bella, al mismo tiempo que hundía su mano en el espeso pelaje color ladrillo de Jake – Casi siento pena por ella. Parecía... derrotada.

-Por cierto... lo de Alice...

-Es verdad. Ella está enamorada de él.

-¿Y él?

-Parece que el sentimiento es mutuo.

-Eso quiere decir que tú...

-Yo no tengo lugar en todo esto.

-Pero...

-Sabes que mi prioridad no son los temas amorosos. Estoy bien. Te mataré si insistes en hacer más preguntas al respecto. Además – agregó - hay algo más importante de lo que hablar.

-Empieza.

-Ha pasado un mes.

-¿Un mes?

-Un mes desde que _ellos_ llegaron.

-Oh - su amiga guardó silencio, así que continuó, jugando nerviosamente con sus dedos.

-Sé que te dije que para entonces, ya no estarían en la casa, pero, como podrás ver, las cosas no han resultado como esperaba.

-¿Y entonces? - instó Rose, con una actitud demasiado despreocupada para ser creíble. Bella intentó ponerla a prueba. Si algo fallaba, ya vería la manera de solucionarlo.

-Les diré que se vayan.

La rubia escupió el poco de café que había sorbido mientras tanto, empapando a Jake. Bella hizo nota mental de bañarlo, Jake era un can con un "ligero" problema obsesivo compulsivo. La suciedad lo enfermaba, literalmente.

-No seas tan drástica – dijo su amiga, sin mirarle a los ojos – Admito que fue difícil acostumbrarse, pero, ¿cómo los vas a correr, sin más?

-¿Sería demasiado desalmado? - insinuó

-¡Por supuesto! No pudiste decirlo mejor. Incluso la frialdad de nuestros corazones debería tener un límite. ¿Has escuchado aquella frase "Corazón completamente frío, se convierte en glaciar"?

De acuerdo, la frase no existía, tampoco tenía sentido alguno; sin embargo, ambas muchachas actuaron como si tales palabras fueran una clase de vieja letanía.

-Definitivamente, debemos dejar que se queden – aseveró Bella, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho con una actitud demasiado sabia como para encajar en ella.

-Definitivamente, sí – convino Rose, de la misma manera – Hasta el fin.

-Sí. Dudo que se queden para siempre.

-Obviamente no. Algún día... ellos se van a enamorar... y con eso...

Se miraron a los ojos por primera vez desde que habían comenzado a charlar del tema, cayendo en la cuenta de la estupidez que estaban haciendo.

¿Por qué el interés?

De acuerdo, sí, se podría decir que ahora todos eran amigos, por eso mismo seguirían viviendo bajo el mismo techo; pero, ¿con lo último qué ocurría? ¿Por qué la sensación de vacío y miedo se había hecho presente en el ambiente? ¿Por qué Rose no había sido capaz ni de terminar de hablar y Bella estaba tan quieta, como una estatua? Había algo ahí que no encajaba, pero... ¿Qué podía ser?

..

..

¿Cuál era una de las desventajas de haber nacido como una princesa? Ser tan menuda, del aspecto de un fino duendecillo.

¿Adorable?

No, en lo absoluto. Era incómodo, sobre todo en un tiempo en el que parece que la sociedad ha evolucionado de seres humanos a árboles.

Alice refunfuñó, preguntándose porqué los platos tenían que estar tan arriba. Su cadera estaban a punto de desprenderse de sus piernas, cuando Jasper apareció de la nada y la ayudó.

Lo observó mientras limpiaba los cubiertos, preparándolos para la comida. Era tan alto y delgado. La manzana que resaltaba a la mitad de su cuello resultaba demasiada atractiva. Y aquel cabello dorado y lacio colgando hasta alcanzar sus hombros...

No había reparado en ello antes, puesto que su amabilidad, su inteligencia, su actitud serena y madura habían bastado para enamorarla, pero Jasper era un hombre demasiado apuesto.

Sintió fuego en sus mejillas y los cortes de las verduras se hicieron irregulares cuando él se giró y acomodó los platos y vasos sobre la mesa.

-Gracias.

Él sonrió en respuesta. Alice se obligó a fijar la mirada en las zanahorias.

-Sobre lo que me ibas a decir ayer... -recordó el muchacho.

Alice se enderezó en su lugar y palideció. Tuvo que dejar a un lado el cuchillo, si no quería terminar con cuatro dedos en la mano.

-¿Aún puedo saberlo?

-Con una condición – Él esperó a que continuara – Que cuentes qué es lo que pasó entre María y tú. Porqué... porqué ella lloraba tanto. Estoy segura que no fue por lo que le hicimos. Sus lágrimas no tenían ese motivo.

-María fue mi novia – accedió Jasper – La conocí en clase de literatura, a ella le gusta la poesía, es muy buena. Me enamoré de su talento al instante. Fuimos amigos un tiempo, hasta que me confesé y le pedí que aceptara ser mi novia. Estuvimos juntos un par de años, hasta que ella me dijo que se iría con sus padres al extranjero. Me pidió y acepté esperarla, las primeras vacaciones ella viajó para estar juntos, yo no podía darme el lujo de hacer lo mismo, la banda apenas se había formado, nadie nos contrataba y estábamos pagando a como podíamos nuestros estudios. Sus visitas cesaron. Creí que estaría muy ocupada, trataba de ahorrar para llamarle por teléfono cada semana y ella me respondía alegremente, por lo que me decidí a trabajar un poco más hasta que ahorré lo suficiente para ir a buscarla. Cuando llegué, ella me esperaba, acompañada de un hombre, me presentó como su amigo y a él, como su novio.

-Debió ser muy difícil.

-Puede que suene así, pero realmente no. Te mentiría si te dijera que no fue doloroso, pero fue bastante soportable. Creo que Bella y Rose se deprimieron más que yo.

-¿Cómo le hiciste?

-¿No te has dado cuenta? Hay algo que los tres tenemos en común.

-Sí, el gusto por la música.

-Aparte de eso – sonrió él. Se estiró para coger un par de cubiertos y comenzó a jugar distraídamente con ellos – Nosotros no creemos en los cuentos de hadas.

Alice respingó.

-Pero tú... la canción del hada y el mago... lo que lees... lo que escribes... Lo sabía de Bella y Rose, pero tú...

-El que no crea, no significa que no me guste. Esa es la diferencia entre nosotros. Aun así, nunca he creído en los "para siempre". Apuesto que es lo que más lastima a las parejas al terminar, el haber pensado en un momento que estarán juntos toda la vida y descubrir que, al final de cuentas, no es así. Yo, desde un principio, supe que mi relación con María terminaría tarde o temprano. Así que me ahorré esa parte.

-No estoy de acuerdo – susurró la princesita, tras escuchar.

-¿Eh?

-No estoy del todo de acuerdo con tus palabras – repitió, mirándolo a los ojos – No sé qué tanto hayan tenido que soportar ustedes tres para tener una perspectiva tan amarga de la vida, pero no todo lo que piensan es correcto. Sí, la eternidad no existe, pero hay sentimientos que son para siempre. Yo he sido testigo de ello. Mi madre murió muy joven, pero mi padre la sigue amando.

-Creo que entiendo a lo que te refieres. Es a lo que llamamos "recuerdos", ¿no?

-Los recuerdos son hermosos.

-No todos – suspiró él, en seguida sonrió – No quiero aburrirte más con mi pesimismo. Te he contado lo que me pediste y un poco más, ahora es tu turno.

Alice agachó la mirada y tragó saliva. Las dudas habían crecido en los últimos minutos. ¿Cómo tomaría Jasper la tonta declaración de una princesa? Quizá resultaba absurdo para él, pero ella lo amaba tanto que no albergaba duda alguna de que así sería para siempre.

"Nunca he creído en los _para siempre_".

Al parecer... aún no era el momento.

-Te lo diré después – prometió, con una sonrisa positiva – Dame un poco de tiempo.

-¿Para qué? - pidió saber Jasper.

-Necesito preparar un hechizo o puede que te asustes y salgas corriendo.

Él sonrió.

-¿Las princesas pueden hacer eso?

-Romperé algunas reglas.

-Realmente tengo curiosidad.

-Tendrás que esperar.

-Muy bien – asintió – Pero con una condición. No vuelvas a evitarme, ni a decirme que me aleje de ti.

-¿Nunca?

-Jamás.

Alice vertió las verduras sobre el agua hirviendo. Aún de espaldas, susurró:

–Tú lo has dicho.

..

..

**Príncipe Edward.**

La hora de la comida. Todo un desafío.

Un aura negra rodeaba la mesa entera. Casi apuesto que pude ver espíritus malignos alrededor. Rose masticaba la pierna del pollo con voracidad mientras miraba fijamente a Emmett. Era fácil imaginar todo lo que cruzaba por su cabeza. Aun así, no podía darme el lujo de lamentarme por mi primo. Mi situación también era incómoda.

"_¿Duele? Apuesto a que sí."_

Aquel abrazo... Recordarlo me hacía sentir extraño.

Nuestras miradas se encontraron. Instintivamente, tomé un trozo de pan y me lo llevé todo a la boca. Isabella hizo lo mismo con su vaso de agua. No miento, bebió poco más de medio litro en un solo trago. Ambos nos revolvimos en nuestros asientos, claramente incómodos.

Definitivamente, la mesa, más que un lugar sagrado para comer, parecía una competencia de canibalismo. Emmett partía con ira las piezas de pollo. Rose arrancaba la carne, mostrando los dientes. Yo no paraba de meterme pan y más pan a la boca y Bella estaba a punto de terminar la enorme jarra de cinco litros de agua. Creo que nadie más que Alice y Jasper se comieron las verduras y usaron como era debido los cubiertos y las servilletas.

No la mires, me ordené, concéntrate en comer. El pan es delicioso. El pan a grandes cantidades y tapando por completo tu garganta es más delicioso aún...

"_Es difícil verte así. No me gusta. Me pregunto por qué será."_

Unas manos aferrándose a mi playera. Un rostro hundiéndose en mi pecho. Mis brazos apretándose contra una frágil figura...

Me atraganté.

Isabella también se atragantó.

Es decir, comenzamos a atragantarnos al mismo tiempo.

-¡Bella!

-¡Edward!

Emmett y Rose nos auxiliaron. Aunque más bien pareció que descargaron toda su furia golpeando nuestras espaldas. ¿Cómo es que no pude darme cuenta desde entonces? Estaban tan bien sincronizados, obviamente tenían que terminar enamorados, lograron que Bella y yo escupiéramos la comida en el mismo segundo, embarrándola a ella de migajas de pan y saliva, y ella a mí de agua y carne.

Fue asqueroso.

Decidí retirarme de la mesa. Caminé hacia el baño, cerré la puerta y me senté en el piso, manchando mis pantalones. Recordé que minutos antes vi que el pulgoso había entrado aullando al baño y se había sumergido en su extensa tina de burbujas.

Genial. Ahora apestaría a perro mojado.

Probé con limpiarme las sobras de Isabella que habían quedado en mi rostro y cabello, pero lo único que pude hacer fue enredar el papel higiénico alrededor de mi cara. Lo dejé pasar. Un minuto más y me lavaría con agua y jabón. Era lo más efectivo. No sabía por qué no se me había ocurrido desde el principio.

¡¿Por qué coño no se me había ocurrido antes una solución tan simple? Me recriminé mientras me alborotaba y jalaba los cabellos.

-Edward.

Genial. También había olvidado poner el cerrojo. Ahora Emmett estaba mirándome con terror y lastima.

-Soy una mierda – declaré, por vencido, dejando caer mis manos y hundiendo mi rostro entre las rodillas.

-No seas exagerado – consoló mi primo, liberándome de la cadena de papel que yo mismo había creado – Estás sucio y apestas. Y sí, lo admito, si no te conociera, juraría que eres un pordiosero y no el futuro heredero al trono, pero no es para que te angusties tanto ni intentes ahorcarte con el papel higiénico. No funcionaría algo así. Es muy frágil, ¿ves?

-¿Quién intenta suicidarse? - blanqueé los ojos – Vamos, déjame solo. Tus palabras a veces no son de ayuda, ¿sabes?

-¿Así pagas mi preocupación? Te levantaste de la mesa sin dar las gracias. Tú no harías eso por muy enojado que estés. Es más, me parece demasiado extraño que te hayas disgustado tanto por algo tan pequeño. Esta vez, Isabella no lo hizo al propósito y tú también le escupiste todo lo que tenías en la boca.

-No estoy enojado por eso – acepté

-¿Entonces?

-Estoy... a punto de reventar. Esa es la palabra. Reventar. Ya no puedo más con todo lo que siento, con todo lo que ella me hace sentir.

-¿Te refieres a Bella?

-Sí.

-¿Qué pasa con ella?

-No lo sé. Ese es el punto. No lo sé. En un minuto estoy que me muero del coraje y al siguiente sólo quiero evitar que ella sufra. A veces juro que si estuviera en Voltarie, la mandaría a la horca; otras veces llego a pensar que por ella ofrecería mi cabeza en una charola de plata. Unas veces digo que ella es estresante, irritable, ¡Ah! ¡Me dan ganas de ahogarla en un río!, pero otras realmente creo que es interesante. ¿A poco no es confuso? - pregunté, aún con el rostro escondido - ¿Pero sabes qué es lo que más me aterra? Los pensamientos que estoy teniendo. No son buenos pensamientos. Son demasiado perversos... porque no logro tolerar la idea de que ella sea de otro hombre. Me dan ganas de golpearlo y de robármela, llevármela lejos, donde nadie pueda encontrarla. ¡Emmett! - agarré a mi primo por los brazos. Lo sabía, estaba lloriqueando peor que una damisela en peligro, pero no me importaba. Necesitaba desahogarme - ¡Ayúdame! ¡Me estoy convirtiendo en un demonio!

-¡Tranquilo! - sonrió mi primo extensamente mientras me daba palmaditas en la espalda.

-¿Tranquilo? -rezongué - ¿Es todo lo que puedes decirme cuando estás viendo que estoy al borde de la locura?

-No es tan malo como crees. Sólo que aún no te has dado cuenta y por eso te estás liando.

-¿Que no me he dado cuenta? ¿De qué hablas? ¿Cuenta de qué?

-De que estás enamorado.

-¿Enamorado? ¿Yo? ¿De quién?

-¿De quién más? ¡De Bella!

..

..

**Esta vez no tardé tanto, ¿verdad? Sigo de vacaciones ^^, aunque mi internet está fallando demasiado ¬¬. En fin, Gracias a todas por su tiempo. Hasta pronto ^^  
**

**atte**

**Anju**


	21. Hay cosas que jamás creíste ver

**Capítulo 21.**

**Hay cosas que jamás creíste ver, pero llegan a suceder.**

**Príncipe Edward.**

-Emmett, no digas tonterías. ¿Enamorado? ¿Yo? ¿De Isabella? ¡Por favor! .JA.

Respiré después de haber pasado más de dos minutos privándome del oxígeno.

-No son tonterías. Es la verdad. ¿Qué otra cosa si no? ¿Tienes algo para probar que mis palabras son falsas?

-Sí que las tengo. EL HECHIZO – enfaticé - Si tan enamorado dices que estoy, ¿por qué no estoy de regreso en Voltarie?

-¡Ah! - Emmett se echó a reír - ¿Crees que soy tonto o qué? ¿Recuerdas el conjuro? "podrás regresar a tu hogar justo en el momento en que te le declares, sinceramente, a una hermosa doncella y ella te responda de igual manera y con el _mismo_ sentimiento". Para regresar a Voltarie, ¡Ambos tienen que _declarar_ su amor!

-¿Q... Qué?

-¡Soy tan inteligente! -se alabó mi primo, con el pecho hinchado de orgullo - Previne todo, ¿a qué no? Las estúpidas hadas madrinas sólo dicen "Tienes que encontrar el amor verdadero". Por eso las cosas a veces salen mal. Pero yo, el gran Hado Padrino...

-¡¿Qué has hecho, Emmett?

-Vamos, vamos, no tienes que darme las gracias. Lo único que quiero es que seas feliz.

-Y yo lo único que quiero es matarte.

Lo juro. Estaba tan blanco como un fantasma y el lento de mi primo no se daba cuenta.

-¿Qué va mal? Es fácil. Tú tienes que llegar y decirle "Isabella, mi corazón os pertenece. Aceptadlo." Y ella tiene que responder "¡Oh, príncipe mío! ¡Te he esperado tanto tiempo!..." Un momento – detuvo se teatro mientras yo pedía al cielo enviara un trueno y acabara con él – Isabella jamás diría eso. Primero patearía tu trasero.

-Al fin entiendes.

-¡Un momento, un momento! - exclamó, dilatando los ojos. Al parecer, apenas y comenzaba a asimilar todo - ¡Te has enamorado de Isabella! ¡Tú, El príncipe Edward Anthony Masen de Voltarie amas a Isabella Swan!

-¿Por qué no sales del baño y lo gritas por toda la casa? - ironicé.

Él cosió su boca. Claro, y para desconsuelo mío, metafóricamente hablando.

-He de admitir que estoy sorprendido – susurró.

-¿Y me lo dices a mí? ¿Qué puedo pensar de todo esto?

-Que, de haberte quedado en Voltarie, hubieras terminado enamorado de una Ogra. Eso es peor. Al menos, Bella es humana.

-Mi destino es tan sombrío – gemí – Me quedaré aquí para siempre, enamorado de una anomalía de la naturaleza que jamás me corresponderá.

-¿Por qué hablas así de la mujer que amas?

-No es fácil aceptar lo que me está sucediendo. Vine con la idea de hallar a una mujer dulce con la que casarme, no con una que destroza zombis y suelta salvajadas si está enojada.

-Y además te golpea.

-Además eso – suspiré, mientras me ponía de pie y me preparaba para duchar – Gracias por recordarlo.

..

Y bien, allí estaba, sentada a orilla de la cama cuando yo entré y encendí las luces.

-¿Por qué vienes desnudo?

-Por si no te has dado cuenta, me acabo de bañar – le aventé la toalla a la cara. Obviamente, traía unos shorts debajo – Además, yo debería ser quien pregunte qué haces aquí.

-Te fuiste como un Diablo de la mesa. Realmente eres delicado. Sólo era agua.

-Y carne – apunté, notando cómo se esforzaba para que sus mejillas no se enrojecieran. Sonreí para mis adentros. Era gracioso cuando Isabella hacía eso.

-No creo que te deba una disculpa, las migajas de pan son peor, pero da igual... Dame tu ropa, la lavaré por ti.

Se acercó. Yo retrocedí.

-Vamos, dame tu ropa.

-No es necesario. Vete.

-Ahora resulta – resopló. Me perdí en el mechón de cabello que se alzó en el acto – No lo hago por amabilidad, ¿sabes? Sólo evito que el día de mañana digas que yo te debo una disculpa.

Me siguió. Dimos dos vueltas alrededor de la cama. Lo sé, mi actitud era vergonzosa. Estaba huyendo de ella, pero de pronto el hecho de estar a solas en la misma habitación me resultó demasiado incómodo. Ya saben, un poco _tentador._

-¡No estoy jugando!

Se lanzó contra mí sin que yo pudiera hacer algo por evitarlo, aunque vi cómo daba un brinco para cruzar el ancho de la cama que nos separaba casi en cámara lenta.

Después, todo sucedió rápido. De alguna manera, yo terminé tirado sobre el suelo, debajo suyo. Nuestras bocas demasiado cerca. No lo pude soportar y la besé. Ella me correspondió. La urgencia de nuestros besos creció. La alcé entre mis brazos. La acomodé sobre la cama. Sentí sus piernas enredadas a mi cadera, su respiración contra mi cuello mientras susurraba dulcemente mi nombre...

Ahí fue cuando descubrí que ESTABA SOÑANDO DESPIERTO.

De vuelta a la cruda realidad, sí, estábamos cerca, ella encima de mí.

-Isabella…

-¿Qué?

-Me... Me estás matando – solté al mismo tiempo que una gota de su sudor se resbalaba por mi frente. Quise soportarlo, pero de verdad que no pude – Tu rodilla... M-mi costilla... ¡Me estás enterrando tu rodilla en mis costillas!

La aventé hacia atrás. Terminé sobre ella. La respiración se me bloqueó al instante. Esto sí que era la realidad. Mi corazón se convirtió en una bomba de tiempo._ Pum, pum, pum... ¡Woof, Woof!_

La apestosa bola de pelos.

La apestosa bola de pelos apareciendo de pronto, cayéndome encima, alejándome de Bella, aprisionándome contra el suelo y gruñéndome de forma amenazante. Era una advertencia de muerte claramente explicita: no toques a mi dueña o te arranco la cabeza.

-Jake – llamó Isabella. El perro obedeció al instante, no sin antes lanzarme otro gruñido.

Se acercó a ella, reclamando una caricia. Claro, ella aceptó de buena gana, guiando TODA su atención a la máquina de baba andante. En pocas palabras, yo había transmutado de una bomba de tiempo a un ladrillo. Un ladrillo al que le importaba poco que los demás dijeran que estaba a punto de perder la cordura, pero casi se atrevía a jurar que ese perro era mucho más inteligente de lo que parecía.

..

..

Emmett suspiró y pensó detenidamente el asunto por vigésima vez. Y es que, por más vueltas que le diera, no lograba concebir la idea de que su primo se hubiera enamorado de Bella.

Realmente era gracioso... y complicado. Bella no era precisamente el tipo de mujer que se dejaba enamorar fácilmente.

Soltó una risita y negó con la cabeza, con divertida desaprobación. Luego se obligó a recobrar la seriedad. El asunto carecía de gracia. Si las cosas salían mal, ellos permanecerían lejos de Voltarie para siempre.

Necesitaba encontrar una solución. Rápidamente.

Un chispazo de luz iluminó su cerebro. Se levantó dando un brinco y sonrió extensamente.

-Debería ser un pecado que, además de ser un hombre irresistible, sea la inteligencia mi más grande virtud – se alabó, antes de dirigirse a la cocina.

A diferencia de Alice, él alcanzaba a ver todo lo que había en las alacenas sin esfuerzo alguno con sus aproximadamente uno noventa de estatura.

Acomodó todo sobre la mesa. Manzanilla, Listo. Canela, Listo. Miel de abeja, Listo. Jugo de Manzana, Listo. Azúcar, Listo.

Preparó los ingredientes que creyó necesarios. Necesitaba realizar una esencia realmente dulce que, en conjunto con un par de palabras mágicas, harían de Isabella una dama tierna y femenina. Sobre el conjuro, apenas y lograba recordar una que otra frase, pero no se preocupó demasiado. ¿Cuál era el nombre? _Improvisación_. Olvidar uno que otro detalle no mataría a nadie.

El té estaba listo y servido, humeando un exquisito vapor. El moreno miró su obra con orgullo cuando Rose irrumpió en la cocina.

-¿Qué es todo este desastre?

-Bueno... Verás... - no podía decirle que había preparado un té que cambiaría por completo la personalidad de su amiga.

-Da igual – gimió la rubia, agarrándose el estómago con ambas manos.

-¿Estás bien?

-¿Pareciera que lo estoy? -refunfuñó la muchacha - Comí grandes cantidades de pollo, demasiado rápido. Muévete – lo empujó a un lado, descubriendo tras él una radiante tacita de té de delicioso aroma - ¿Y esto?

-Eso... Eso es...

-Qué fastidio – entró Bella, sobándose las sienes – Necesito algo para el dolor de cabeza.

Detrás de ella, venía Alice, cubierta con unas orejeras y un par de guantecitos.

-¡Qué frío está haciendo! ¿No creen?

El suave y dulce aroma del té mágico llegó a las tres muchachas al mismo tiempo. Rose tomó la pequeña tacita entre sus manos.

-¿Lo preparaste tú, Rose? - preguntó Bella

-No, pero huele bien. Lo tomaré.

-¡No! - intentó impedir Emmett, pero Rose le disparó un puñetazo directo a la nariz, noqueándolo por un minuto. Minuto que la rubia aprovechó para engullir un pequeño sorbo.

-¿Sabe bien? - se acercó Alice, dando brinquitos – Parece tan calientito. Quiero probar.

Y también ella bebió un poco.

-¡Delicioso! Bella, puede que te ayude con tu jaqueca.

-Lo que sea es bueno – musitó la morena, antes de acabar con lo que restaba del té.

-Hay que admitir una cosa – dijo Rose, tras soltar un pequeño y descarado eructo – El gorila es bueno preparando este tipo de cosas...

Se desplomó. Alice le siguió al instante. Bella aún tuvo tiempo para cuestionar qué diablos estaba sucediendo, antes de caer sobre ellas.

..

..

Edward y Jasper llegaron corriendo al mismo tiempo tras escuchar tanto escándalo. Al asomarse, encontraron a las chicas tendidas sobre el suelo y a Emmett sobre la mesa, a punto de ahorcarse.

-¿Qué ha pasado? - cuestionó Jasper, mientras se acercaba y tomaba el pulso de cada una y Edward se encargaba de evitar que su primo cometiera una locura

-¡Las he matado! - chilló Emmett, aún con la soga alrededor del cuello.

-Emmett, baja de ahí – ordenaba el príncipe. ¿De dónde había sacado todo el equipo necesario para un suicidio?

-¡Soy un asesino! ¡Un vil asesino! ¡No merezco vivir!

-No has matado a nadie – aclaró Jasper – Sólo están durmiendo.

-¿Lo dices en serio? - sollozó el moreno.

-Si no fuera así, ahora mismo te estuviera ahorcando con mis propias manos – aseguró el rubio con una sonrisa cargada de amabilidad y sangrienta amenaza, en similares cantidades. Una mezcla demasiado escalofriante.

Emmett se bajó, notando al mismo tiempo que Edward no paraba llamar a Bella por su nombre mientras intentaba despertarla. Él también estaba afligido, pero no por la castaña, si no por... por Rose. Descubrió que, aunque el bienestar de las tres le importaban, había cierta preferencia por esa belicosa jovencita que tenía poco le había torcido la nariz.

-Rose, ¡Rose! ¡Despierta, Rose!

_¿Será lo mismo que Edward está sintiendo en estos instantes con Bella?_, Se preguntó, _¿Pero por qué estoy actuando de la misma forma? ¿Por qué me identifico con él?_ _¿Será posible que yo tamb__ién... esté... enamorado?_

La rubia comenzó a despertar. Abrió los ojos lentamente y lo miró detenidamente por varios segundos.

-Emmett...

**..**

**..**

-A ver si entendí – habló Edward lentamente y con seriedad – Tú querías ayudarme con Isabella, así que preparaste una poción para que se convirtiera en una mujer dulce y romántica y así me resultara más sencillo conquistarla, ¿no es así?

-Síp – asintió Emmett, cabizbajo. El príncipe continuó.

-Pero Rose, Isabella y Alice llegaron a la cocina, prácticamente al mismo tiempo, y la tomaron. Las tres.

-Así es.

-Luego se desmayaron.

-¡Lo siento tanto! - lloriqueó Emmett, de rodillas ante su primo - ¡De verdad que jamás creería sucedería esto! ¡Yo sólo estaba pensando en vuestra felicidad!

-¿Y quién dijo que mi felicidad estaba en transformar a Isabella en una dama? - dejó de hablar y miró a Jasper, quien a su vez lo miraba a él, con expresión curiosa – No mencionarás ni una palabra de esto, ¿verdad?

-¿Sobre qué? ¿Sobre qué estás enamorado de Bella? – bromeó el rubio, soltando una risita – Vamos, seré una tumba.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora? - preguntó Emmett – Quiero decir... ellas están actuando extraño.

-Creo que por ahora no tenemos de otra más que esperar qué tanto han cambiado sus personalidades – propuso Jasper – Quizás no sea tan grav...

La voz se le quedó atorada en la garganta al aparecer Alice delante de él. Era ella, inconfundible por su pequeña y menuda figura, pero todo el resto lucía... ¿cómo decirlo? DIFERENTE!

Toda de negro, sus piernas iban cubiertas por un par de mallas rasgadas. Su blusa tenía un estampado rojo de Cradle of Filth. Su cabello estaba desarreglado y suelto. Las uñas, pintadas de negro. Su cinturón era un tira gruesa de metal, pero lo peor... lo que iba más allá del diminuto short de cuero (que seguramente había sacado del armario de Rosalie), fueron las palabras de la princesita:

-¿Qué mierda me ven?

-¡Alice! - entró Rose y en el rostro de Emmett se dibujó exactamente la misma expresión que tenía Jasper - ¡Esas expresiones no son propias de una señorita!

La rubia había dejado a un lado las chaquetas de cuero, las minifaldas rockeras y las botas de estoperoles por un par de jeans normales, unos zapatitos de tela y suéteres de abuelita. Quizá el cambio no resultaba tan drástico, pero lo escalofriante era su actitud, pues resultaba ser ahora todo un encanto, cuando, minutos antes, era toda una bestia andando.

-No la regañes tan fuertemente, Rose – apareció Bella... o lo poco que quedaba de ella.

Los pantalones desgarrados, los converses negros, las playeras de bandas de rock, las sudaderas desgastadas y obscuras, el cabello liado, el aspecto descuidado y rebelde. No quedaba nada de ello.

Su actual vestuario consistía en una falda color rosa palo, con lindos holanes que le caían por debajo de las rodillas, una blusita blanca con un estampado de corazoncitos de varios colores y un mensaje que decía "Love&Peace", un par de tenis floreados y un suéter a juego con la falda. Su cabello estaba bien peinado, alzado en una coleta, sin mechones sueltos. Además, en lugar del tan habitual delineador corrido, llevaba polvo translúcido y brillo labial. Sí; _brillo labial_.

Edward se fue de espaldas.

Cuando recobró la conciencia, estaba en la habitación, junto a Jasper y Emmett.

-¿Qué hacen aquí? - susurró, adormilado - ¿Y las chicas?

-Afuera – informó Emmett – No quiero salir. Tengo miedo. Tengo miedo de tenerle miedo a Alice.

-Entonces no fue un sueño – suspiró.

-Me temo que no – confirmó Jasper. Edward advirtió que había algo raro en él.

-¿Y ese moretón?

-Alice me golpeó. No preguntes porqué, realmente no lo sé. Lo único que hice fue preguntarle por qué se habías vestido así.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer? -pidió saber Emmett.

-¿Qué más? - dijo Edward, poniéndose de pie – Regresarlas a la normalidad.

-¿Pero cómo?

-El primer paso es acercarnos y después hacerles ver que, en realidad, poseen una personalidad diferente.

-Lo dices tan fácil.

-Hay que intentarlo. Yo me haré cargo Isabella.

-Yo de Rose – anunció Emmett – Nadie mejor que yo sabe de su acometedor temperamento.

-Yo cuidaré de Alice – terció Jasper.

Los tres chicos se desearon suerte, luego salieron al campo de batalla.

..

..

**Príncipe Emmett.**

Aquel silencio era tan, tan, pero TAN molesto.

La miré detenidamente mientras ella bordaba una manta. ¿Quién lo diría? De querer reventar una batería a esto.

-¿Qué te parece? - preguntó, extendiéndola, rompiendo mi atónito calvario.

-He visto mejores – contesté, con el mayor desdén posible. Esperé por su reacción. Un gruñido, algún golpe, pero lo único que recibí fue una abatida sonrisa.

-No soy buena.

-Definitivamente, no lo eres.

Un pequeño sollozo. Me giré. Estaba llorando.

Me sentí una mierda. Era la primera vez que la veía en ese estado. Estuve a punto de consolarla, pero me resistí. El punto era provocarla, sacar a la verdadera Rose, no alimentar a la sentimental chiquilla en la que se había transformado.

-Estoy tan aburrido – me quejé en voz alta.

Se puso de pie, dejando la mantita cuidadosamente acomodada sobre la mesita de centro. Se acercó. Por un momento creí que lo había logrado, pero en lugar de recibir un golpe, su mano asió la mía.

-Hagamos algo juntos – propuso, con una sonrisa.

Estoy seguro se abrieron como platos. Me aparté de un brinco.

-¿Por qué debería de hacer algo contigo?

-No solemos llevarnos muy bien, ¿verdad? ¿No crees que sería una buena idea intentarlo? Yo pienso que sí. Podríamos intentar ser buenos amigos a partir de hoy.

Y así fue como terminé en un parque de diversiones.

-¡Mira eso! - señalé la gigantesca montaña rusa - ¡Vamos!

-¡Noo! - pegó un gritito.

-¿Por qué no?

-Me da miedo.

Montaña rusa, descartada.

-¡La casa del terror!

-Me... me aterra la obscuridad. ¿Por qué no vamos por un helado de fresa?

-¡La casa de los espejos!

-¿Y si nos perdemos? ¡Mejor vamos a ver esos peluches!

-¡Pégale a los topos!

-No. Pobrecillos.

-Son de mentira.

-Fomenta el maltrato a los animales. ¡Vamos al carrusel!

Me quería morir. En serio. Estaba hasta el tope de ver cositas adorables, subir a juegos infantiles y comer dulces. ¡Quería acción! ¡Adrenalina! ¡Comer algo grasoso, con mucho picante!

Quería a la extrovertida, salvaje y mal humorada Rose de regreso.

Yo... tuve la ligera sospecha que la extrañaba.

-¡Qué mono! ¡Emmett! ¿Has visto eso? ¡Es un cachorrito!

La jalé. Estaba fastidiado. Había llegado el momento de poner en orden las cosas.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Es lo mismo que yo me pregunto. ¿Qué pasó con la chica que prefirió tocar una batería en lugar de jugar al té? ¿A dónde se fue?

-No sé de qué hablas.

-¡Tú detestas este tipo de cosas, Rose! ¡Lo que estás haciendo es una completa farsa!

-Emmett, estás siendo muy duro...

-¿No te gusta? ¿Te molesta? Sólo digo la verdad...

-Basta.

-¿Vas a llorar otra vez? ¿Sabes lo patéticas que me resultan las mujeres que lloran por todo? Me hacen reír.

-No te burles... Por favor.

-Me burlaré. Me burlaré de ti hasta que no te defiendas como siempre lo has hecho. Me burlaré mientras seas débil, mientras la Rose explosiva que conozco no regrese.

Realmente odiaba a esa falsa e insegura mujer y sus lágrimas.

-Qué vergüenza me das – di media vuelta y comencé a alejarme. No soportaba estar más tiempo junto a esa usurpadora...

Llevaba apenas tres pasos, cuando _PAMP! _Algo se estrelló contra mi cabeza.

Me volví, apenas creyéndolo, pues estaba seguro que solamente una persona era capaz de despachar semejante golpe con tal gracia.

-Atrévete a repetir lo que dijiste, gorila. ¿Quién te da vergüenza?

Estoy seguro que mis ojos se iluminaron. Tuve que controlar mi expresión para no sonreír y mis pies para no correr y abrazarla.

-¡Oh, mierda! – exclamó - ¿Qué hago aquí contigo y con estas ropas? Me siento... un poco confundida.

-Estamos en una cita.

-¿Qué?

-Tú me invitaste a salir – dije - ¿No lo recuerdas?

Frunció el ceño y lo meditó por un minuto. Después una chispa de lucidez destelló en sus pupilas.

-No te confundas – resopló - No tengo una mascota con la cual pasear, así que por eso te pedí que me acompañaras.

Le di la espalda y solté una carcajada, sin poder evitarlo.

-¿De qué te ríes? - demandó saber.

-De ti.

Me dio un empujón. Comenzamos a caminar juntos.

-Por cierto, estás muerto – advirtió – ¿Qué es lo que querías, eh? ¿Envenenarnos? Para mí hubiera sido mejor que hacerme pasar por saber cuántas vergüenzas.

-Así que no recuerdas todo.

-No. Y te conviene. Aun así, llegando a la casa, te torturaré.

-Creo que esta vez sí lo merezco.

-Morirás.

Volví a reír.

"_¿Y quién dijo que mi felicidad estaba en transformar a Isabella en una dama?"_

Comprendí mejor a Edward. Entendí mejor a mi corazón. Al igual que mi primo, yo había dado muchas vueltas a algo que era demasiado simple. Al igual que mi primo, mi situación era tan lamentable que daba risa.

Yo... estaba enamorado de Rose.

**..**

**..**

**Jasper Hale.**

Alice me miró de soslayo y cruzó las piernas con una soltura que jamás creí ver en ella.

Llevábamos en silencio por varios minutos. No era esa clase de silencio que se alzaba entre nosotros comúnmente. Este silencio era asfixiante, casi enfermizo.

Me resultaba difícil continuar allí. Si algo tenía Alice es que su sola presencia hacía que sintiera cierto tipo de calma. Realmente, nunca supe exactamente por qué. Quizá, mucho dependía de la inocencia, alegría y bondad de su alma. O lo graciosa que resultaba cuando, según ella, era terriblemente malvada. Simplemente no podía con ello. Aun estando molesta, no alzaba la voz, aunque creía que lo hacía. Realmente no gritaba, sólo hablaba de manera más atropellada, enredando las palabras en la punta de su lengua. Además, rara vez era capaz de fulminarte con la mirada. Lo que lograba con más frecuencia era juntar sus cejas en un gesto demasiado curioso que, difícilmente, podía tomarse como agravio. Algo así como una clase de tick nervioso en los párpados.

Yo la conocía. La conocía desde entonces y estaba sorprendido, a esas escasas alturas, de sentirme ofendido con lo que veía.

La ropa, el maquillaje, la forma de sentarse, de hablar, me daba la sensación de no tener a Alice cerca. La agria sensación de que ella ya no estaba a mi lado.

Era terrible.

-Alice... - llamé, pero al instante ella alcanzó el control remoto del estéreo, encendiéndolo a todo volumen.

Creí que mis tímpanos reventarían al son de las canciones de Rammstein. Aun así, esperé varios minutos con la ingenua esperanza de que se cansara y terminara por apagarlo y liberarnos de semejante resonancia.

No fue así.

Decidí hacerlo por mi propia cuenta. Alcancé el control y apagué directamente la caja de sonido.

-¡Ey! - gritó al instante - ¿Pero qué coño crees que haces, eh?

-Evitando que los cristales se rompan – contesté - ¿Desde cuándo te gusta la música tan pesada y a todo volumen?

-No es algo que te importe.

Intentó coger el control de regreso, pero se lo impedí. Sus grandes ojos se esforzaron por mirarme con ira, pero no lo lograron del todo. Aquello me consoló.

-¿No estás aburrida? ¿Por qué no hacemos algo? - propuse.

-No tengo nada que hacer contigo – respondió, evadiendo mi mirada – Quiero estar sola. Vete.

-¿No lo recuerdas? Dijiste que jamás volverías a pedirme que me alejara de ti.

Guardó silencio un par de minutos. Luego dijo:

-Ya que insistes, hay algo que quiero hacer.

-Dime – alenté, esperanzado. ¿Qué querría? ¿Ir al cine? ¿Ir a caminar? Quizás ir a escuchar algo de trova...

-Un tatuaje.

-¡¿Qué?

-También una perforación. En el ombligo. Tampoco estaría mal una en la lengua.

Me caí del asiento. Literalmente.

Le miré con detenimiento. Parecía que hablaba en serio.

-Alice... – intenté razonar, pero en el momento ella se puso de pie y caminó a la salida.

-¿Vienes o te quedas?

Le seguí de inmediato, a medio de tropezones. No sabía cómo, pero debía de evitar que cometiera una locura.

Llegamos a una clínica de tatuajes y _pearcings _cercana. Hasta entonces, había permanecido callado, pero antes de que lograra deslizar la puerta para entrar, la sujeté del brazo. Justo en el momento, un jovencito con ropas _punk _salió junto con su novia. Le sangraba el labio y la nariz en donde se había puesto un par de argollas. Su chica llevaba los ojos llorosos y una pieza de ombligo recién puesta.

Sentí cómo Alice se estremecía.

-No lo hagas – pedí

-¿Y por qué no? - desafió.

-Te vas a arrepentir después.

-Te escuchas demasiado seguro.

-Lo estoy. Te conozco. Así que lo estoy.

Permaneció callada un escaso segundo mientras yo miraba con detenimiento aquellos grandes ojos que no podían ocultar su miedo.

-Alice...

-No me conoces -Dio un paso atrás cuando intenté acercarme - No me conoces en lo absoluto. ¿Por qué no te largas?

-Alice...

-Si me conocieras, sabrías lo que tengo que decirte sin necesidad de que yo le esté dando tantas vueltas al asunto.

-Lo que tienes que decirme – Así que, aún con el cambio de personalidad, lo recordaba – Fuiste tú quien dijo que esperara otro poco más.

-Y a ti no te molesta, ¿verdad? Al final de cuentas, soy yo la que tiene que ir calculando cuándo es el momento apropiado mientras tú esperas cómodamente sentado, sin escuchar ni ver absolutamente nada. Idiota.

¿Cuántas veces me había ofendido ya?

-¿Quieres decirme algo ahora?

-Sí. _Muérete._

-Aparte de eso – frené cuando ella intentaba dar la media vuelta e irse.

Me golpeó. Su pequeño puño se incrustó justo en mi estómago.

-Dilo – gemí, sin soltarla – ahora es el momento.

Me encaró. Yo seguía medio encorvado, aguantando el dolor, renuente a dejarla ir. Aprecié un ápice de preocupación en su expresión.

-¿Duele? - preguntó, mordiéndose el labio en un gesto muy suyo.

-Claro que duele.

-Qué bien – caminó y se sentó sobre una pequeña banqueta, abrazando sus piernas.

A como pude, me acomodé a su lado.

-¿Por qué estás tan molesta conmigo?

-Te quiero – soltó. Yo casi me resbalo de la banqueta al escucharlo.

Sus ojos buscaron los míos. Éstos ya no pudieron escapar de ellos.

-Te quiero – repitió, acercándose, capturando mi rostro entre sus suaves y temblorosas manitas. - ¿Acaso no es obvio? ¿O es que no quieres verlo porque soy una princesa que jamás tendrá un lugar en tu mundo realista?

-Alice...

-Es tan molesto saberlo. ¿Por qué tuviste que abrir tu bocota justo cuando estaba tan decidida a exigirte que te hicieras responsable por haber perturbado mis sentimientos? ¿Cómo puedo pedirte que me quieras y cuides cuando no crees en mí? Yo...

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

-Yo...

Su voz comenzó a quebrarse. Su expresión cambió, me resultó mucho más familiar.

-Yo... no sé lo que estoy haciendo.

Bajó la mirada. La forma de sentarse se compuso. Sus mejillas se encendieron.

Yo seguía aturdido con todo lo que había escuchado, con lo que veía. Aquella que estaba a mi lado era Alice. La pequeña y noble Alice...

..

..

**Príncipe Edward.**

Aquella habitación me resultaba siniestra. Algo demasiado absurdo, puesto que las luces estaban prendidas, no había ninguna película de terror en la televisión ni voces de ultratumba gritando "muerte, odio, rencor", ni Isabella murmurando maldiciones mientras masacraba a zombis virtuales.

No había nada de eso.

Quizá todo hubiera sido normal si Isabella no estuviera cerca, pero ella estaba allí, sentada a escasos metros de mí, en la orilla de la cama, leyendo... leyendo una novela rosa que acababa de bajar de internet.

Como si ver su postura tan refinada no me fuera suficiente.

Nada de pies encima de algo, de piernas abiertas, de hombros caídos o cabeza ladeada. Pensé que jamás llegaría el día en que la vería actuar de forma correcta. Pensé que siempre vería en ella aquella desfachatez.

Pues bien, al parecer el día había llegado. Y lo odiaba.

-Ey – llamé.

-¿Dime? - contestó, sin despegar la mirada de la lectura.

Genial. Lo me que faltaba. Aun siendo toda una "dama" no se dignaba a mirarme cuando le hablaba.

-¿Por qué hay tanto silencio?

-¿Quieres que ponga música?

¿Desde cuándo le importaba lo que quería o dejaba de querer?

-Sólo haz algo de ruido.

En silencio y sin protestar, conectó el DVD al televisor. Poco después, se dejó escuchar una canción pegajosa, demasiado empalagosa que me dio la sensación de tener miel en los oídos. La interprete tenía una voz chillante y aguda y un corito "la,la,la, I love you boy, la, la, la, you are my love" se repetía a menudo.

Entonces entendí por qué la división en los géneros musicales.

-Pon otra – pedí – No me gusta.

Cambio de pista, de nuevo sin reparo alguno. La verdadera Isabella ya me hubiera dicho "¿No te gusta? Pues lárgate". La que tenía cerca parecía una marioneta.

La canción era incluso peor que la otra.

Resoplé.

Habían transcurrido únicamente un par de horas, pero me estaba resultando eterno el tiempo dentro de aquella habitación. Qué curioso, pensé, ¿cuántas veces no deseé que ella fuera una dama, que hiciera lo que toda mujer normal hacía? ¿Cuántas veces no me quejé de su mala educación al sentarse, al hablar, al comer, al acostarse? ¿Cuántas veces no protesté de sus gustos bizarros?

Sus gustos bizarros.

¿En qué momento me habían comenzado a gustar? ¿En qué momento... había empezado a amarlos?

Quité aquella tonta música.

-Hablemos – propuse.

-¿Sobre qué? - preguntó, sin despegar la vista del libro.

No sabía decir si notar que el instinto de ignorarme aun estando en aquel estado me alegraba o entristecía.

-¿No te sientes extraña? ¿Algo incómoda?

-Lo estoy.

-¿En serio?

-Síp.

-¿Es por la falda? - dije, esperanzado - Apuesto que es eso.

-No te ofendas, pero... – vaciló un poco. Seguía sin mirarme - ¿No es un poco inapropiado que estemos los dos solos aquí, en la habitación?

Jadeé. Me estaba corriendo. Es decir, ese no era el problema. Estaba acostumbrado a que me corriera. El punto es que me estaba corriendo sutilmente (sin gritos, ni maldiciones ni patadas de por medio), con el absurdo discurso de que estar juntos era "inapropiado".

-Ahora resulta – murmuré, acomodándome mejor en mi lugar. Estaba mal si creía que iba a salir, ofreciendo una disculpa por ofender su "integridad de mujer".

-La casa está sola...

-¿Y eso qué? -tajé, mirándola de arriba a abajo- No es como si me resultaras atractiva. No te haré nada.

No al menos en esos instantes. El_ brillo labial_ no iba con ella, mucho menos el cabello bien peinado y aquella falda rosa palo.

El pulgoso entró en ese momento. Me sorprendió que no me atacara como era costumbre. Por el contrario, fue directo a ella y comenzó a restregarse contra sus piernas.

-¡Jake! - exclamó. El perro la miró con algo que, pude interpretar, era preocupación y desconcierto - ¡Me estás llenado de pelos! ¡Sal!

Sentí lastima por el animal cuando lo vi alejarse con las orejas y la cola caídas.

Me puse en pie y cerré la puerta de una patada en cuanto él salió. Ella se sobresaltó.

-¿Desde cuándo te importa si el pulgoso te llena de pelos o no? - pregunté, a punto de perder la paciencia. - ¿Acaso no siempre has dicho que esa cosa es lo más importante para ti?

-Lo es – acordó – Pero tiene poco me bañé y...

-¡Le has dado a lamer hasta la misma cuchara que tú usas! ¡No hay noche en la que no duermas sobre él! ¡Cuando hace frío le has puesto tus orejeras, gorros y bufandas! ¡Lo besas en el hocico! ¿Y ahora sales con esto?

-Baja la voz – pidió, un poco asustada – Estás gritando.

-¡Sé que estoy gritando! - exploté - ¿De qué te asombras si siempre lo hago cuando estoy contigo?

-Príncipe...

-¡Príncipe! - jadeé - ¿Ahora soy un "príncipe" para ti? ¿Y tú qué? ¿Ya te consideras toda una dama?

-Esto no es bueno –musitó, buscando la salida – Estás muy alterado. Lo mejor es que salgamos...

La agarré del brazo y la regresé de un movimiento. Error de cálculo. Sus pies se enredaron y se fue de espaldas. Yo intenté evitar la caída, pero su peso y la mala posición de mis piernas hicieron una mala jugada y terminamos cayendo al suelo.

Ella desvió su mirada hacia otro lado al notar nuestra cercanía.

-Príncipe...

-¿Crees que te voy a besar? Definitivamente, no lo haré - sonreí mientras me alejaba y ayudaba a que hiciera lo mismo. - Al menos he encontrado una ventaja de todo esto. Siempre me ha resultado difícil dejarte ir. Esta vez ha sido realmente sencillo. Tanto que ha resultado un tanto aburrido -suspiré, mientras ella me escuchaba en silencio y mirando sus pies- Ahora mismo, mi corazón está demasiado tranquilo. No hay adrenalina, no hay nada. Sinceramente, prefiero debatirme a muerte contra mis deseos a estar así. Quizá por eso es que no pude evitar enamorarme de ti. Porque es como pelear contra un dragón de tres cabezas... el decidir si amarte u odiarte. Aunque al final he terminado por convencerme de que te amo. Definitivamente… te amo.

..

..

**De regreso ^^. Hice mi mayor esfuerzo por actualizar antes de entrar a clases (La tortura empieza el lunes T_T). Sé que quizás esto suene repetitivo, pero realmente no tengo otra forma de agradecerles todo su apoyo, paciencia y tiempo que me regalan al leer esta historia. Gracias. Muchas gracias.**

**Pasando a otra cosa, he recibido algunos comentarios en los cuales me preguntan sobre la duración de esta historia. No sé si para alegría o tristeza suya, esta historia aún le faltan algunos capítulos para terminar. No podría dar un número exacto de capítulos, pero calculo que serán alrededor de unos diez.**

**Como he dicho antes, las clases están a la vuelta de la esquina, así que, ya saben, si demoro en actualizar, es por la escuela. La historia no quedará botada en ningún momento, así que no entren en modo pánico si me ausento dos o tres meses.**

**Volveré ¬¬. (xD)**

**Um... creo que no se me olvida nada. Un saludo y nuevamente muchas gracias por todo.**

**Atte**

**Anju**


	22. ¿Qué es lo que sigue?

**Capítulo 22.**

**¿Qué es lo que sigue?**

..

Las maletas estaban listas y los boletos reposaban sobre la mesa. La bolsa de provisiones iba llena de galletas de avena y chocolate, sandwiches, sopas instantáneas, cervezas, botellas de agua, un juego de vasos y cubiertos desechables, frutas y varios paquetes de papas fritas con bastante picante.

Era una bolsa exageradamente grande y pesada que habían llenado entre todos. No cabía duda alguna, si algo compartían era el buen apetito. Ninguno había protestado al acordar que, en lugar de llevar kilos de ropa para un fin de semana, lo mejor era llevar comida, _mucha _comida.

No repararon de su grave error hasta que divisaron el lugar en donde pasarían la noche.

La cabaña en la que habrían de quedarse era pequeña y estaba en mal estado. El frío traspasaba las paredes y sólo había un par de colchones para dormir. No había servicio de agua caliente y la lámpara del techo se encendía y apagaba a su antojo. Además, una de las ventanas, en lugar de cristales, tenía una bolsa de plástico bloqueando el paso del viento.

Dice el dicho que a caballo regalado no se le mira el ojo torcido... así que ninguno se sintió con derecho a quejarse.

-¿Cómo nos vamos a acomodar? - preguntó Rose, dejando su equipaje sobre el crujiente piso de desgastada madera – Algunos de nosotros tendrán que dormir en el suelo.

-¿Quieres matarnos? - titiló Emmett - ¡Hace demasiado frío!

-¿Entonces?

-Unamos los colchones y nos acostemos todos juntos – arregló Jasper.

Se miraron unos a otros, esperando que alguien allí no estuviera de acuerdo, pero nadie quería arriesgarse a ser uno de los que tendría que congelarse sólo por un infantil capricho.

-Da igual. Me quedaré solamente hoy – anunció Bella, dejando sobre el suelo su pequeña maleta en la que llevaba más ropa y comida para su perro que para ella – Jake detesta el frío y yo tengo que prepararme para los exámenes finales.

-Yo igual – se unió Rose, amarrando su rubia melena en una coleta.

-Con un día basta – asintió Jasper, quien instintivamente se había acercado a Alice y ayudado al verla querer encender la fogata. Por un instante, guardó silencio al encontrarse sus miradas, pero en seguida recobró la compostura – Nos iremos mañana en la mañana. ¿Les parece a todos?

El resto asintió sin decir palabra alguna.

El ambiente entre ellos se percibía diferente. Algo así como se siente al estar en un grupo donde se sabe está oculto el culpable de un misterioso asesinato y todos son sospechosos y ninguno confía en el otro.

La cabaña, además, era pequeña, lo que no les permitía guardar demasiada distancia y hacía el asunto mucho peor.

La primera en huir fue Alice.

-Pensé que sólo en Brendamnia nevaba tanto. Esto es hermoso. Iré a caminar un poco.

Un segundo después, Jasper fue tras ella. La princesita apretó el paso al notarlo, hundiendo sus botitas entre la nieve.

Jasper notó su adorable y grácil torpeza desde atrás. Tan pequeña y curiosa con el enorme suéter que le llegaba hasta casi las rodillas, las orejeras y sus guantecitos. Era difícil no querer cuidarla.

"_Te quiero. ¿Acaso no es obvio? ¿O es que no quieres verlo porque soy una princesa que jamás tendrá un lugar en tu mundo realista? Es tan molesto saberlo. ¿Cómo puedo pedirte que me quieras y cuides cuando no crees en mí?..."_

Ninguno de los dos había dicho más después de eso. Habían regresado a casa en silencio y hasta entonces no habían cruzado más que miradas y monosílabos. Jasper había intentando varias veces hablar, pero las palabras se le quedaban en la punta de la lengua y terminaba tan callado como una tumba. Realmente, no sabía qué decirle. Era extraño. Se podría decir que estaban un tanto asustado. No era por presumir, pero a lo largo de su adolescencia, había recibido numerosas confesiones y no tuvo problema alguno en rechazarlas con su tan dada amabilidad que, muchas veces y sin así quererlo en realidad, terminaba por causar más heridas.

Pero ahora no podía hacerlo. No podía rechazar a Alice... pero tampoco podía aceptarla...

Alice se resbaló por la nieve y cayó. Él ni siquiera notó cuando corrió hacia ella.

-¿Estás bien?

La ayudó a levantarse. Tener sus manos entre las suyas, aunque se haya tratado de un par de segundos, le hizo sentir un ligero escalofrío.

Estaba confundido. No se consideraba una persona obstinada, las pocas veces que se había enamorado lo había reconocido abierta y fácilmente. Los dilemas del corazón habían sido innecesarios hasta entonces. ¿Entonces cuál era el problema? ¿Por qué no podía aclarar su mente? ¿Qué era lo que lo revolvía tanto?

-Realmente no te entiendo – susurró ella, como si pudiese leer sus pensamientos – Corres a ayudarme cada vez que lo necesito, pero siempre mantienes tu distancia. Ahora ni siquiera me miras a los ojos. ¿Tan malo es que te haya dicho que te quiero? Dime, ¿Acaso no te gusto?

-No es eso... - respondió él, antes de que ella se pusiera de puntitas y lo besara.

Se trató de un beso breve, inesperado, lleno de inocencia, torpe, pero decidido y dulce. Un roce que le había entibiado el alma y, al mismo tiempo, lo mortificaba. Un beso rechazado y, a la vez, correspondido.

-¿Debo de esperarte? ¿Valdrá la pena si lo hago?

No contestó. Todas las formas dentro de sus pensamientos eran obscuras nebulosas. Estaba consciente que no era justo para Alice estar así, con la incertidumbre. Debía ser bueno, sincero; debía ser capaz de decirle: "Lo siento, no puedo corresponderte. Para mí eres como una hermana. Ya encontrarás a alguien que te merezca..."

Allí, cuando la idea de que Alice estuviera con otro hombre, era donde todo se venía abajo. Era absurdo pensar en un punto intermedio para aquella situación. Una de dos: o la quería para él o la dejaba libre. No había más. Pero ninguna de las dos opciones le parecían lo suficientemente buena.

Al final de los segundos, no pudo dar una respuesta.

..

..

Emmett y Rose caminaban a la par, con sus enormes chamarras cubiertas de cocos de nieve. Iban en silencio, muy juntos y cómodos. Ni siquiera habían notado que se habían alejado varios metros de la cabaña.

Había anochecido. Las estrellas titilaban sobre el cielo y el viento pegaba frío contra sus narices. Caminaron y caminaron, hasta que llegaron debajo de un gigantesco pino.

Rose se quitó los guantes y paseó los dedos por el tronco.

-¿Dónde estamos? - preguntó Emmett, al notar que alrededor ya no se veía más que nieve.

-¿Por qué? - contestó, de manera divertida, mirándole a los ojos - ¿Te asusta estar a solas conmigo?

-Un poco, sí – admitió él.

-¿Entonces por qué me seguiste?

-¡Yo no te seguí!

-¿Ah, no?

-Sólo quería caminar un poco.

-Si querías sólo eso, pudiste haberte quedado atrás desde hace mucho.

-¿Y dejarte sola? ¿Qué clase de mujer eres?

-¿Estabas preocupado por mí? Qué lindo.

-¿Por qué todo lo mal entiendes? Hubiera hecho lo mismo por Alice o Bella.

-Um...

La rubia tomó asiento sobre la nieve. De su mochila extrajo un termo y dos vasos desechables.

-¿Quieres café? - ofreció, al mismo tiempo que lo invitaba a sentarse a su lado.

Emmett aceptó, no sin antes hacer una teatral mueca de disgusto. Ante todo, no debía permitir que ella se diera cuenta de sus sentimientos. Tomó la taza que Rose le dio y sorbió un poco de la bebida dulce y caliente.

-Eres demasiado extraña – dijo, mientras tanto - ¿A qué persona se le ocurre estar afuera con tanto frío?

-Una extraña costumbre, supongo – contestó ella – Hacíamos esto con mis padres siempre que nevaba en Forks. Un día, venimos especialmente aquí a pasar la noche. Acampamos justo debajo de este pino.

-Los extrañas mucho, ¿no es así?

-No sería humana si no lo hiciera.

La rubia suspiró. Se notaba cansada. Lo cierto es que habían caminado varios kilómetros. Emmett optó por guardar silencio. No podía imaginarse lo que Rose sentía, pero de alguna manera, era como si ella pudiera transmitirle parte de su tristeza y estaba bien. Si con eso la pena se le hacía más llevadera, adelante.

Fue de pronto. La cabeza de la muchacha se acomodó sobre su hombro.

-Gracias... – susurró ella – Gracias por acompañarme. No había venido aquí desde que ellos murieron. Tenía miedo...

-Rose...

-Calla – pidió, cerrando sus ojos, adormecida.

Él acarició sus cabellos, besó su frente. Fue un gesto espontáneo, del que no fue consciente hasta que los ojos de Rose se encontraron con los suyos.

-Te gusto mucho, ¿no?

-Rose, no empieces...

Las manos de la rubia se acomodaron sobre sus mejillas.

-Te mueres por mí.

-No puedes con tanta vanidad...

-"Me burlaré de ti hasta que no te defiendas como siempre lo has hecho. Me burlaré mientras seas débil, mientras la Rose explosiva que conozco no regrese" - citó la rubia, haciendo una mala imitación de su voz, dejándolo completamente atónito. – Te encanto, ¿a qué no?

-Yo... - trató de excusarse, pero simplemente no halló un argumento creíble que dar. Suspiró con resignación. - De acuerdo; me gustas – admitió al fin. ¿De qué servía ocultar lo que era obvio?

Rose esbozó una sonrisa traviesa, complacida, y enrolló sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Emmett.

-Tú también me gustas.

El moreno la observó con detenimiento un par de segundos, apenas creyéndolo.

-¿Bromeas?

-¿Tan imposible es que una hermosura como yo se fije en algo como tú?

Soltaron una risita. Sus rostros se fueron acercando poco a poco, un tanto vacilantes, hasta que sus labios finalmente se juntaron, formando un beso que se pintó ansioso, frío y juguetón. Rose mordisqueó suavemente el labio inferior de Emmett antes de alejarse. Hubieran continuado, de no ser porque la temperatura descendía cada vez más.

-Regresemos – propuso Emmett, mientras se alzaba en pie y le tendía la mano para ayudarla – No quisiera morir ahora.

-¿Tan afortunado te sientes?

-¿Acaso no puedo? - sonrió él y la tomó de la mano. Ella se sorprendió un poco, pero pronto descubrió que se sentía cómoda con ello – Estoy un poco feliz.

-¿Un poco? - rezongó la muchacha - ¿Sólo eso? Creí que estabas loco por mí.

-Estoy algo preocupado.

-¿Por qué?

-Temo que te asustes al conocer a mi madre.

-¿Qué? - detuvieron sus pasos.

-Tranquila. - sonrió él – Podría apostar a que le agradarás...

-Espera un momento – interrumpió - ¿De qué hablas? No entiendo. ¿Cuándo se supone que conoceré a tu madre?

-¿Cuándo más? Cuando estemos de regreso a Voltarie. Macath está sólo a un día de allí, llegaremos pronto y...

-No, no, no – volvió a interrumpir, con atropello y soltando sus manos – ¿Regresar a Voltarie?

-¿Qué pasa? - se confundió el moreno, al ver su reacción.

-Creí que te quedarías para siempre en Forks.

..

..

**Príncipe Edward.**

-Maldición – musitó Isabella, mientras limpiaba furiosamente sus uñas con un algodón y acetona - ¿En qué momento me puse este ridículo esmalte color rosa chicle?

-¿No lo recuerdas? - pregunté.

-¿Cuántas veces más te lo tengo que repetir? – contestó sin verme, concentrada en remover aquellas capas de esmalte que se había puesto cuidadosamente la noche pasada y reemplazándolas con barniz negro.- No tengo ni la menor idea de lo que sucedió.

Suspiré para mis adentros, con el amargo sabor de la decepción inundando mi garganta. ¿De qué me sorprendía? No podía esperar menos de Isabella. Hubiera sido demasiado extraño si, justo cuando había tomado valor para declarar mis sentimientos, no se le hubiera ocurrido regresar a la normalidad y olvidar todo.

Muy propio de ella, ni cómo negarlo.

-Me robaste un beso – solté, sin pensar mucho en lo que hacía.

Alzó la mirada y me observó con detenimiento desde el otro lado de la cabaña. Ella estaba junto a la chimenea, con el pulgoso durmiendo casi encima suyo. La leña crujía entre el fuego, el viento golpeaba los cristales de la ventana.

-También le gritaste a la bola de pelos – continué, rascándome el cuello de manera despreocupada – Hiciste muchas cosas vergonzosas.

-Ya veo – susurró, sin decir nada en contra.

Así que, efectivamente, no recordaba nada. Odiaba admitirlo, pero aún aguardaba la esperanza de que estuviera fingiendo lo contrario.

-No creas que te pediré una disculpa. Pudiste haberlo evitado.

-Me tomaste por sorpresa – defendí.

-Da igual. - siguió pintándose las uñas - No es como si tuviera algún tipo de significado.

¡Qué fácil le resultaba! Se le veía tan cómoda, como si no hubiera nadie más a su lado, como si yo fuera una de las cuatro paredes que nos rodeaba y no un estúpido que le había dicho que la amaba.

Con cuidado, movió al perro a un lado y se puso de pie, cojeando un poco. Seguramente le había dado un calambre, pero no se quejó. Caminó hacia la ventana, agitando sus manos para que el esmalte se secara.

Yo la observaba desde mi lugar. Me parecía curioso que la sintiera tan lejos aún estando los dos en un lugar tan pequeño. Me perdí un instante entre la maraña caoba de su cabello mal peinado, la enorme chamarra de cuero negro y los tenis viejos.

-Me pregunto dónde estarán los demás. - murmuró, mirando hacia fuera.

Realmente no sé qué es lo que precisamente cruzaba por mi mente en aquellos instantes. De un momento a otro había caminado hacia ella y la había abrazado por la espalda, hundiendo mi nariz en la curva de su cuello.

-Tengo frío.

-¿Acaso te parezco una almohada?

-Eres cálida.

-Edward...

Respingué... Era la primera vez que me llamaba por mi nombre. La hice girar para mirarle a los ojos.

-Estás demasiado cerca – me empujó hacia atrás e intentó escabullirse.

-Espera – la jalé de regreso.

-¿Quieres que le diga a Jake que muerda tu trasero...?

Su celular timbró.

-¿No vas a contestar?

-¿Cómo podría? Estás invadiendo mi espacio personal.

Me alejé un paso. Ella aprovechó para caminar hacia el otro extremo de la cabaña. Aunque hubiese querido, no hubiera podido escuchar lo que decía. Colgó en cuestión de segundos. Pasó a mi lado, dándome de nuevo esa triste sensación de ser invisible.

Salí del lugar lo más pronto que me fue posible justo cuando Jasper venía de regreso.

-Luces mal – apuntó al verme - ¿Pasó algo con Bella?

-Sería extraño si no – susurré mientras tomaba asiento en una enorme piedra situada casi al lado de la cabaña. Ignoré el frío en mi trasero. Jasper se acomodó a mi lado. - Ella... ¿Tiene algún problema de amnesia?

Él rió.

-No creo que lo que Bella tenga es amnesia – contestó Jasper tras controlarse, sin hacer más preguntas, cosa que agradecí – Más bien, yo le llamaría "instinto de supervivencia".

-¿Instinto de supervivencia?

-Ella suele bloquear su memoria para lo que considera no es bueno recordar. Lo hace a propósito, una manía que tiene desde pequeña. No es que lo olvide, sólo _cree _que lo olvida.

El frío en mi trasero se extendió por todo mi cuerpo, tocó bruscamente a mi corazón.

-Así que es eso...

No recordaba el beso que nos habíamos dado en su habitación, ni mi declaración, porque yo no era lo suficientemente bueno para ella. Intenté reírme ante lo patético que era, pero creo que sólo pude emitir un sonido ahogado...

-¿Estás bien?

-No – gruñí y caminé de regreso a la cabaña, azotando la puerta al entrar.

-¿Por qué no mejor rompes una pared para la próxima?

Ella estaba de nuevo sentada al lado del fuego. Escuchaba música únicamente con el casquillo izquierdo. Mi sangre hirvió al advertir su expresión tan indiferente. ¡No tenía derecho! No tenía derecho de hacerme a un lado con tanto desparpajo. Cegado e irritado, me acerqué y sin decir ni una sola palabra, la jalé del brazo para que se levantara.

-¡Ey...!

Sujeté sus muñecas y la atraje hacia mí. Hice chocar nuestros labios. La sentí forcejear, pero mi cuerpo no estaba dispuesto a dejarla ir, así que la rodeé con mis brazos al mismo tiempo que mi boca asaltaba con más insistencia la suya. Su calor entre el mío se sentía bien, la suavidad y frío de sus labios casi me hicieron olvidar que esto pasaría al olvido en un par de segundos. Una de mis manos se apretó a su cintura, la otra buscó su lugar detrás de su cuello. La presión de sus puños sobre mi pecho comenzó a disiparse, después sólo pude sentir que sus dedos subían para enredarse en mis cabellos y que sus labios se movían al compás de los míos, ávidos y sin queja alguna.

Saboreé de ellos tanto como el oxígeno me lo permitió, como si mi vida dependiera de ese momento. La fui soltando poco a poco, no del todo, mientras que nuestros besos se convertían únicamente en pequeños y titubeantes roces que culminaron lentamente.

La observé. Ella seguía con los ojos cerrados, había dejado de respirar. Mis dedos se pasearon por el rubor de sus mejillas.

-No lo olvides – supliqué – No olvides esto, por favor.

-¿Qué haces aquí? - respingó, como si hubiera despertado de una hipnosis - ¿Eres un fantasma? ¿Cuándo entraste?

Se alejó dos pasos y me dedicó una mirada evasiva.

-Pervertido. ¿Intentabas aprovecharte de mí mientras dormía?

Suspiré hondo.

De alguna manera... sabía que algo así pasaría.

..

..

..

Había arribado la noche. El frío azotaba fuerte contra las paredes, el viento silababa allá afuera. Las muchachas habían rodeado la chimenea, el contraste que se creaba al verlas en conjunto resultaba gracioso. Alice mantenía una posición elegante, natural y delicada; Rose estaba acostada sobre un grueso edredón, boca abajo; y Bella abrazaba sus piernas mientras recargaba la barbilla sobre sus rodillas.

Isabella advirtió que sus amigas observaban las llamas sin pestañear, en completo silencio, como si fueran estatuas. Soltó una risita.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso? - le preguntó Rose.

-Ustedes. Ambas no pueden con la cara de desgracia que tienen. ¿Qué ocurre?

-Ocurre que los hombres son unos idiotas – escupió la rubia.

-Unos muy grandes, en verdad – asintió Alice.

Rose y Bella la miraron con expresiones sorprendidas, a lo que ella respondió:

-¡Oh, vamos! Acabo de ser rechazada. Tengo todo el derecho de soltar cuanta palabrota quiera.

-¿Rechazada? - repitió Bella – Te refieres a que tú...

-Le dije a Jasper que lo quería – confirmó la princesita – Pero él no atendió a mi declaración. Le pregunté si debía esperarlo y tampoco me dio una respuesta.

-¡Voy a matar a mi hermano! - siseó Rose – Joder, ¿Y luego qué hiciste?

-Nada. Caminamos de regreso juntos.

-¿Sin decir ni "mu"?

-Así es.

-Maldito cobarde. Yo lo hubiera tirado y aplastado las pelotas hasta que me dijera algo.

-Quizás tenga sus razones – terció Bella – Jasper no es una persona que deje pendientes este tipo de asuntos. Espera un poco más, Alice...

-¡Esperar mis calzones! - explotó la rubia – ¡Aplástale las pelotas y verás si te hará esperar más!

-Quizás no me haga esperar para ello, pero sí para tener hijos – susurró la princesita, sonrojándose ligeramente.

-¡¿Hijos? - se ahogó Bella – ¿A tu edad ya piensas en tener hijos?

-Nada me haría más feliz que formar una familia con el hombre que amo.

-Oh, por Dios -susurró Rose mientras se ponía de pie – Esto es fuerte, demasiado fuerte. Iré por algo de beber.

Regresó a los dos segundos con tres latas de cerveza.

-¿Y esto? - preguntó Alice.

-Vamos, pruébalo - alentó Bella, abriendo la suya - Es buen momento, dado que el trío de idiotas no está.

-¡Brindemos por los malditos cobardes! - propuso Rose.

Las tres hicieron chocar las latas de cerveza y bebieron. Minutos después, Rose buscó una bolsa de papas y trajo más alcohol. Entre pláticas, los paquetes de cerveza fueron vaciándose y un campo de latas vacías se formó alrededor las muchachas.

-¿Por qué estás tan enojada, Rose? - quiso saber Bella – No es sólo lo de Jasper. Hay algo más.

-¡Por supuesto que hay algo más! - resopló la rubia y sorbió un gran trago de cerveza. – Tras días intentándolo, al fin logré que Emmett me dijera que me quiere.

-¿Emmett... y tú?

-Seee... - hipó.

-Pensé que lo odiabas – Alice frunció el ceño de manera gracioso, como haciendo viscos a la vez.

Las tres estaban ya muy ebrias, pero a ella era a quien más se le notaba.

-¡Lo odio! - asintió Rose - ¡Lo odio tanto!... ¡Le digo que me gusta! ¡Me dice que le gusto! ¡Nos besamos! ¡Y después el muy idiota asegura que me iré con él cuando tenga que regresar a su reino! ¡Como si fuera tan fácil!

-¡No te quejes tanto! - balbuceó Alice - Al menos el hombre que te gusta te ha dicho que siente lo mismo por ti. En cambio, yo...

-Tranquila – Bella palmeó su espalda y le ofreció otra lata de cerveza que Alice se empinó al instante.

Mala idea. La princesita comenzó a llorar.

-¡Soy tan patética! ¿Por qué no me hace caso? ¿Por qué no me responde? ¿Por qué?

-Alice...

-¡Yo lo quiero!

-¡Ese es el error! - apuntó Rose, ladeándose inconscientemente de aquí a allá mientras hablaba - ¡Que los queremos y no lo agradecen! Bella, eres tan afortunada al no estar enamorada.

-¡A mi salud! - brindó la castaña.

Las tres bebieron hasta el fondo al mismo tiempo, luego permanecieron en silencio, cada una sumergida en sus propios pensamientos. El cuadro era simplemente triste, todas despeinadas y con expresiones que rayaban en lo ridículo, esforzándose por mantenerse despiertas y no irse de lado, de espaldas o de boca.

-Ustedes sufren porque quieren – susurró Bella.

-¿Saben qué? - balbuceó Rose mientras intentaba ponerse de pie, algo que presentaba todo un reto en su condición - ¡A la mierda con ellos! ¿Me oyen? ¡A la mierda! ¿Prefieren estar allá, afuera, congelándose, a tener que enfrentarnos? ¡Pues que se mueran! ¡Que venga una avalancha y los entierren! ¡No me importa...!

Estuvo a punto de irse de boca contra el suelo, pero al instante un par de fuertes manos la sujetaron por la cintura. Ella, a pesar de su grave estado de ebriedad, supo al instante que se trataba de Emmett.

-Mira cómo me agradeces que me allá ido a congelar el trasero para que no pasaras una noche fría. ¡Deseándome la muerte!

Los tres muchachos estaban de regreso, Emmett había dejado la leña en la entrada. Jasper llevaba un enorme termo de café y Edward había conseguido otro par de cobijas.

-Idiota – susurró Rose, antes de cerrar los ojos...

"_Dime! ¿Por qué haces de esto algo tan complicado?"_

Todos giraron para ver a Alice quien, tirada en el suelo, tarareaba ilegiblemente algo que, muy probablemente, era una canción.

-¿También ella? - gimió Jasper

-Tú tienes la culpa – señaló Bella, con actitud más serena, pero no por eso menos ebria – Cuídala. Es tu responsabilidad.

En silencio, el rubio la alzó en sus brazos y, al igual que Emmett con Rose, llevó a Alice a la recamara y se acostó a su lado.

Los únicos que quedaron cerca de la chimenea fueron Edward y Bella.

-Vaya desastre – dijo el príncipe, observando todas las latas de cerveza y bolsas de frituras regadas por el suelo. - ¿Cómo pueden hacer tanto en un par de horas?

-¿Magia? - ironizó la castaña.

-¿Tan mala es? - se sentó él a su lado.

Ella se encogió de hombros.

-¿Por qué odias tanto ese tipo de cosas? -insistió - Debe haber un motivo.

-Hay varios, en realidad, pero no tengo ánimos para decírtelos.

Intentó ponerse de pie, pero ni bien sus rodillas tuvieron que soportar de lleno su peso, se tambaleó hacia el frente. Edward la sostuvo de inmediato.

-Estoy bien...

-Maldición, ¿Por qué eres tan terca? – resopló él y la alzó entre sus brazos.

-¿Qué haces? - susurró ella.

-Estás tan perdida que, estoy seguro, no llegarías viva si te dejo caminar sola hacia el cuarto. ¿Qué es lo que intentas hacer conmigo, eh? - preguntó – ¿Quieres volverme loco?

La castaña sintió vértigo en su estómago y advirtió que el mareo crecía conforme más fundía su mirada con aquellos ojos verdes. Y, a pesar de la gran cantidad de bebida alcohólica que había ingerido, estaba completamente segura que nada tenía que ver con su estado de ebriedad.

Cerró los ojos y recostó su cabeza sobre el pecho del príncipe. Suspiró. Los latidos de su corazón comenzaron a adormecerle. Había que admitirlo, le gustaba su perfume y su calidez, pero sobre todo, lo segura y cómoda que se sentía entre sus brazos.

Edward la dejó caer sobre las cobijas que había traído y la cubrió con cuidado. Ella sintió que se alejaba, así que aferró sus dedos a su ropa para evitarlo.

-a Renne le gustaba mucho leerme cuentos - musitó, medio adormecida – "Y vivieron felices por siempre"... Qué estupidez.

El príncipe se acomodó a su lado y observó con detenimiento aquel rostro angustiado; luego se fijó de nuevo en los dedos que arrugaban su chamarra, renuentes a soltarlo.

-De verdad vas a volverme loco... - sonrió.

No importaba si era de manera inconsciente, era bueno saber que Isabella lo quería a su lado. Se inclinó un poco y sus labios presionaron suavemente la frente de la muchacha, antes de dejarse vencer por el sueño.

..

..

Dos de la mañana. Bella abrió los ojos al asegurarse que él dormía. Su mirada se centró en los rasgos angulados de su rostro, su nariz recta, sus pestañas espesas, los mechones de cabello color cobre cayendo por su frente, el pequeño lunar que descansaba cerca de su ceja derecha.

Algo vibró en sus bolsillos, distrayéndola. En la pantalla de su celular había un nuevo mensaje de Tanya. Lo leyó. "¿Podrías decirle a Edward que me llame en cuanto pueda?". También habían registradas diecisiete llamadas perdidas que la misma había hecho durante todo el día.

Borró el mensaje. La tía estaba mal si pensaba que iba a convertirse en su recadera. Más que eso, no debía ni siquiera imaginar la sola idea de que ella dejaría que se quedara con él...

Frenó sus pensamientos en seco.

"_Bella, eres tan afortunada al no estar enamorada."_

Su quijada se tensó. Sus ojos se centraron nuevamente en el muchacho de tez pálida que dormía tranquilamente a su lado.

"_Quizá por eso es que no pude evitar enamorarme de ti. Porque es como pelear contra un dragón de tres cabezas... el decidir si amarte u odiarte. Aunque al final he terminado por convencerme de que te amo. Definitivamente… te amo"_

Hundió su rostro en el pecho del príncipe, permitiéndose que su corazón palpitara estrepitosamente de felicidad al tenerlo así de cerca, al menos esa noche...

Pero más que felicidad, sintió dolor. Él... era demasiado bueno. Y ella... ¿Había necesidad de explicar cómo era ella?

"_No lo olvides. No olvides esto, por favor"_

-¿A quién mataste en tu vida pasada para que terminarás fijándote en mí? – musitó.

**..**

**Estoy de regreso y con mucha prisa T_T. Mañana tengo examen (lo mismo de siempre, ya debería de estar acostumbrada ¬¬). Disculpen la espera y gracias por la paciencia ^^. Nos leemos pronto (espero T_T)**


	23. Quien siembra vientos, recog tempestades

**Cap.23:**

**Quien siembra vientos, recoge tempestades.**

**Princesa Alice.**

Desperté con un fuerte y penetrante dolor de cabeza, además de unas nauseas terribles y un malestar en el estómago. Abrí los ojos con vacilación, recordando que durante toda la noche había soñado que la malvada Bruja que me había hechizado insertaba clavos en mi cabeza.

Algo cálido descansó sobre mi frente, trayendo alivio de inmediato. Abrí los ojos, aunque no era realmente necesario, sabía quién era el dueño de tal tacto.

-¿Estás bien? - preguntó con su voz pausada.

Me limité a asentir.

-¿Segura? - insistió, alejando su mano de mi frente – Estuviste quejandote mucho durante toda la noche.

-Tuve un mal sueño – expliqué, un poco incómoda. Era una sensación extraña, no del todo comprensible para mí. Si no estaba seguro que me quería, ¿por qué se comportaba de manera tan amable? Si no quería que lo amara, ¿por qué era tan bueno?

-Ya veo. Llamabas mucho a tu padre. Lo has de extrañar mucho.

-Sí.

Un violento retorcijón invadió mi estómago. Me llevé las manos a él y lo apreté con fuerza en un reflejo por calmar el malestar.

-Creo que el alcohol no se hizo para ti – dijo, con una amable sonrisa, haciendo que me sonrojara. Se puso de pie y fue por un termo que estaba sobre una vieja mesita de madera. Tomó uno de los vasos desechables que estaban allí y vertió agua caliente en él.

Bueno, realmente no era agua caliente, si no té de menta.

-Algo me decía que lo iban a necesitar.

-Gracias – lo acepté y tomé un pequeño sorbo.

Miré hacia la ventana y noté que el sol apenas iba saliendo.

-¿Qué hora es?

-Las cinco de la mañana.

-¿Tan temprano? - respingué

-¿Qué pasa?

-Te he despertado, lo siento...

-No te preocupes – tranquilizó – Bebe un poco más. Te hará bien.

Obedecí, sintiendo el vapor humedecer la punta mi nariz. Él guardó silencio, sentí sus ojos puestos en mí y recordé nuestra plática de anoche. Mis manos comenzaron a temblar y los latidos de mi corazón se aceleraron hasta lo imposible. Sentí arder mi cara y las orejas y tragar me estaba resultando difícil.

-¿Te sientes bien?

-No. - contesté, caminando hacia la salida.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Te duele algo? ¿A dónde vas?

Me siguió. Afuera, había poca gente y el viento golpeaba con gentileza. El paisaje era de un espectacular verde grisáceo. Lo hubiera considerado hermoso de no ser por que tenía el corazón revuelto. No me detuve hasta haber avanzado varios metros, frenando en seco y dándole la espalda.

-Es extraño – susurré, sin ser capaz de mirarle de frente. Empuñé mis manos sobre mis costados... sintiéndome de pronto algo irritada -¿Cómo es posible que estés como si nada? ¿Tan poco significo para ti?

-Alice...

-No haces nada más que decir mi nombre en estas situaciones. Alice, Alice. No sabes lo mucho que duele...

Miré la gruesa y uniforme capa de nieve formada sobre el suelo y sentí vergüenza, ira, pena. De pronto sus manos alcanzaron mis hombros y me hicieron girar, acariciaron mi rostro apenas y tocándolo. El casi inexistente tacto fue dulce y doloroso al mismo tiempo.

-Seguramente hay alguien mejor que yo para ti...

Negué con la cabeza con insistencia, apreté los labios para no decir nada indebido. Consideraba haber ya dicho mucho. Lo amaba... y él lo sabía. Le había dicho mis sentimientos y aún así él venía y me decía "que había alguien mejor para mí". Era suficiente, ¿no?. Estaba claro que ninguno de los dos eramos idiotas como para caer en este tipo de juegos.

Sus manos se apartaron de mis mejillas. Nos miramos a los ojos.

-Espero lo encuentres...

No había reparado en mis lágrimas hasta que una tercera mano apareció de imprevisto, ofreciéndome un pañuelo. Alcé la mirada y me encontré con un joven de cabellos castaños y sonrisa atenta.

-Espero no ser grosero – dijo – pero por un instante creí que había visto a un hada llorando.

..

..

**Isabella Swan.**

Edward seguía durmiendo cuando yo desperté, medio cegada por la resolana que se filtraba por una de las desgastadas cortinas. Me aparté un tanto renuente de su lado, era complicado alejarse de su aroma tan naturalmente fresco, como el viento que lleva incrustado en sí la fina fragancia de los pinos, la brisa y la madera.

Me pregunté cómo es que había podido pasarlo por alto y pude comprender un poco mejor eso del "mágico poder de las feromonas". Las suyas, ciertamente, eran poderosas. Aunque, sinceramente, y quizá es que el amor me estaba volviendo tonta y cursi, no era simplemente eso lo que me impulsaba a mirarlo como idiota. Había algo más, la paz de su rostro, sus leves ronquidos, su cabello desordenado cayendo por su frente... la gotita de baba que escurría de las comisura izquierda de sus labios. Adorablemente asqueroso.

Joder. Sí, lo sabía, me estaba pasando de la raya con esto de acosarlo mientras dormía.

Me di un par de cachetadas para entrar en razón y fue entonces cuando noté que algo brillante descansaba cerca de mis rodillas.

Era una piedra, la piedra hechizada que lo regresaría a Voltarie. Al muy tonto se le había caído de sus bolsillos. La tomé entre mis manos y la observé con detenimiento. Bajo los débiles rayos del sol, parecía que tenía algunos destellos dorados. Me pregunté si eran algo así como polvos mágicos de hada. Intenté sacudirlos, pero fue inútil, seguían allí, brillando como pequeños diamantes incrustados.

Luego lo miré a él y me dieron ganas de soltarle un puñetazo. ¿Cómo podía ser tan descuidado con algo que le era tan importante y cargaba a donde fuera? Estúpido príncipe. ¿Acaso no se detenía a pensar que si, por un pequeño descuido como este, la perdía, jamás podría regresar a su casa? ¿No podía pensar un momento en que, quizá, a su lado, podría estar un monstruo egoísta que quisiera se quedara para siempre aquí? Un monstruo al que no le importara nada más que su propia felicidad, un monstruo que estaría dispuesto a todo porque él no se fuera nunca.

Un monstruo como yo, que pudiera pensar seriamente en la posibilidad de deshacerse de esa estúpida piedra espolvoreada.

Salí de la cabaña y empecé a escarbar la nieve con mis dedos. Hice un hueco y la enterré, sabiendo que alguien atrás de mí había llegado y visto todo.

-Me importaba una mierda si soy un demonio -dije, lo suficientemente alto para que esa persona lo escuchara – No permitiré que él se vaya.

-Tú, mejor que nadie, sabe lo difícil que es estar lejos de tu familia.

-He sobrevivido a eso.

Emmett se acercó y agachó a mi lado.

-Bella... Aunque esa piedra desaparezca, Edward volverá a Voltarie.

-Si es así de inútil, ¿por qué se la diste?

-Simple dramatismo. Ya sabes.

-Genial – ironicé. - Pero eso de la declaración de amor... no es dramatismo, ¿verdad? Mientras yo no me declare a Edward, él no regresará a Voltarie.

-¿Sabes todo eso?

Me limité a guardar silencio. Realmente, sabía más de lo que todos pudieran imaginar. Él acomodó una de sus manos sobre mi hombro y habló con seriedad.

-Bella, aveces, cuando amas a alguien, es necesario hacer sacrificios.

-Yo no estoy dispuesta a hacer ningún sacrificio. ¿Eso significa que mis sentimientos no son lo que yo creo?

-Eso significa que tienes miedo.

-No es la respuesta que yo esperaba.

-Admito que cometí un error – suspiró él – Pero no contaba con todo esto al decir el conjuro. Supongo que era porque no conocía realmente lo que era el amor. Pensé que era más fácil, ¿sabes? Algo simple. Dos personas amándose y siendo felices con el simple hecho de estar juntas. De haber sabido que era tan complicado, lo hubiera tenido muy en cuenta al realizar el hechizo.

-No hubieras terminado nunca.

-Lo mismo creo.

Ambos sonreímos, aunque realmente no había mucho humor de por medio. Desenterré la piedra y se la devolví a Emmett. Si esa cosa no servía, no me provocaba la necesidad de hacerla desaparecer.

-Quiero que tengas algo muy en claro y espero no me odies por lo que te voy a decir. – hablé, mirándole a los ojos – Tu primo no se enamoró de la persona correcta. Desgraciadamente, esa persona tampoco está dispuesta a dejarlo ir. Así que es muy probable que ninguno de los dos regresen a Voltarie.

-Eso es demasiado egoísta.

-Lo sé.

-¿Y qué pasa si Edward se enamora de alguien más? Ante eso, no podrás hacer nada.

-Ya me las ingeniaré.

-¿Y qué hay de ti? ¿Estás segura que lo amarás toda la vida?

-No.

-No has dudado ni un segundo en contestar -apuntó.

-No me gusta mentir al respecto.

-¿Qué harás si encuentras a alguien más? Habrás condenado a mi primo por nada.

-Cargaré con eso en mi consciencia.

-Realmente eres terrible – sonrió.

-No pareces molesto.

-Estoy muy molesto – aseguró, recobrando la seriedad. - Pero no puedo hacer nada... Lo que falta por ver, todo, depende de ustedes dos.

..

Lo que faltaba.

Lo que faltaba era que Tanya dejara de mandar mensajitos a mi celular para Edward, así que lo primero que hice al regresar a Forks fue verla.

-¿Y Edward? - preguntó en cuanto llegó. - Tiene días que no sé de él. ¿Está bien?

-Yo diría que está mucho mejor que eso – aseguré y, sin más rodeos, le solté: - fuimos este fin de semana a las Montañas Rocosas y Edward conoció a una chica.

-¿Qué? - la pelirroja palideció.-¿Cómo?

-Tú sabes cómo son estas cosas – dije, titubeando un poco. La verdad es que no era muy buena para mentir y, realmente, eso de que las personas encuentran a su alma gemela en un viaje de veinticuatro horas, lo admito, no resultaba muy creíble. Pero no podía decirle la verdad porque habría muchas más cosas extrañas, empezando por el hecho de que, supuestamente, Edward y yo eramos primos. - Encuentros predestinados, pasiones que nacen al momento, desbordándose... Me entiendes, ¿no?

Ella negó con la cabeza mientras se mordía el labio inferior para contener el llanto.

Esto estaba resultando más difícil de lo que había imaginado, así que decidí ir al grano.

-Me ha pedido de favor que ya no lo busques.

Dicho esto, di media vuelta, sin mirar atrás. El hecho de que fuera un ser desalmado no implicaba que disfrutara ver llorar a las personas.

..

-¿Podrías decirme por qué odias los cuentos de hadas?

-¿Por qué insistes tanto en eso?

-Simple curiosidad. Vamos, dime.

-Más que odiarlos, me parecen absurdos.

-¿Absurdos? - Edward se sentó a mi lado, con un enorme tazón de palomitas de mantequilla entre las manos.

-Las princesas de Walt Disney están mal, ¿sabes? - dije, como quien confiesa una verdad desconocida, letal, mientras tomaba un puñado de palomitas y me llenaba la boca con ellas - Están locas.

-No hables con la boca llena – pidió, con una mueca que rayaba entre la diversión y el desagrado.

Respondiendo de manera contraria, saqué la lengua y le mostré la masa de comida que se había formado sobre ella. El gesto fue fugaz, pero me aseguré de que durara lo suficiente para que él pudiera ver mi obra de arte. Vamos, lo sé. Sé que lo que había hecho era repulsivo y que no es precisamente lo que haces cuando estás a solas con la persona que te gusta, pero no me percaté hasta un segundo más tarde, cuando no se podía hacer nada por remediarlo y él se estaba partiendo de la risa. ¿Cómo decirlo? Era fácil olvidar que sentía algo por Edward, no porque el sentimiento fuera débil, si no porque el sentimiento era natural, espontáneo, algo así como lo es respirar. Estar con Edward era cómodo, la tensión que se percibía a nuestro alrededor era de otro tipo, pero no me sentía presionada, ni vigilada, mucho menos juzgada, me sentía sin la necesidad de cuidar aquellos detalles de los que no me sentía orgullosa. Me sentía aceptada por completo, con todo y mis terribles defectos, con todo y mis desplantes, con todo y mis malos modales.

-Y bien – dijo, cuando su ataque de risa se había esfumado casi del todo - ¿Me decías?

-Piensalo bien – señalé, con gravedad – Blanca Nieves. La tipa vivió sola, con siete hombres, y no cualquier tipo de hombres, vivió con enanos, ¿entiendes? ENANOS. ¿Quién te asegura que no era una clase de fetichista y se acostó con alguno de ellos? Puede, incluso, que haya tenido sexo con los siete. Ya sabes, una orgía. No satisfecha del todo, después de haber sido vilmente mantenida por el trabajo de estos pobres hombres, porque ellos le daban de tragar, ¡La muy descarada se va con el primer tipo cara bonita y rico que se le cruza en el camino! ¿Y qué decir del "príncipe"? ¡Era un necrofílico! La tipa estaba muerta y aún así la besó. En fin, bien dice el dicho que cada oveja a su rebaño. Fetichista con fetichista. Ahora bien, Cenicienta. Esa tía también estaba mal. ¡Hablaba con los animales! ¡Decía que unos ratones le habían hecho su vestido! Si eso no es estar inestable de tu salud mental, no sé qué sea. Además, digan lo que digan, yo sé que se drogaba. No encuentro otra forma para que, de un momento a otro, te imagines que una anciana llega y puede convertir una calabaza en un carruaje y animales en personas. El efecto de la droga pasa y entonces ella cree que "el hechizo" ha terminado. La Bella Durmiente, otra urgida que se queda con el primero que se encuentra en el camino y que creía que los animales bailaban y cantaban con ella. ¿Y qué decir de Dumbo? ¡Era un elefante alcohólico que, de tanto beber, hasta se imagina elefantes rosas! ¿Quieres que te diga más?

-Me has convencido – dijo, con una extensa, chocante, deslumbrante sonrisa.

Desvié mi atención al control remoto y me dediqué a encender el televisor y el DVD. Había pensado que nada era mejor que una película de zombis para olvidarme que era una maldita desgraciada sin corazón ni moral, pero su presencia no ayudaba en absoluto. Al contrario, era como si mi conciencia me estuviera restregando en la cara que era toda una _bitch_, y no podía culparla. ¡Cómo? Muy seguramente, en ese preciso instante, Tanya estaba llorando amargamente mientras yo me encontraba feliz y rebosante en compañía de su amor.

¿Lo peor? Que, después de todo, cabe aclarar, aunque sentía cierta culpa, no me arrepentía de lo que había hecho. Es decir, prefería tener un tanto mortificada la conciencia en lugar de permitir que Edward siguiera frecuentándola.

Lo sé, eso sólo me hacía una peor persona. Egoísta, ambiciosa, envidiosa, mentirosa, traicionera, calculadora,... en resumen: Toda una consagrada mierda.

Pobre príncipe, ni siquiera sabía la clase de monstruo con el que estaba sentado.

Me obligué a concentrarme en la película y él pareció hacer lo mismo. No era buena, demasiado tradicional, incluso predecible. Hordas de muertos vivientes aparecían por todos lados, derramando sangre a su paso. Uno de los protagonistas era jodidamente sexy, de aspecto endemoniadamente salvaje, con la playera blanca rociada de rojo bajo la desgastada chamarra de cuero negro. Miré de reojo y Edward parecía estar muy entretenido viendo como una tía enterraba un par de tijeras en los sesos de una niña zombi. La escena en sí no era tan abrumadora, lo realmente impactante era el par de senos que se cargaba la tipa y el muy conveniente corte de su blusa que dejaba poco a la imaginación ... No lo podía culpar, aunque sí resultaba ser algo irónico en su caso. Yo estaba más plana que una tabla de surf.

La película transcurrió entre gritos, gente descuartizada, llanto, momentos de suspenso y de más cosas... Hasta que pasó algo realmente curioso: a los protagonistas se les ocurre la maravillosa idea de tener sexo. Oh, sí, SEXO. Sexo pasional, sangriento, descarado. Traté de mantenerme en calma, encontrarle el lado apático a la escena (es cuestión de un poco de sentido común, si tuvieras rodeado de miles de cadáveres que están dispuestos a partirte en pedazos y comerte las tripas, lo último en lo que piensas es en tener un acostón), pero el chico sexy y la tipa de grandes pechos actuaban con sugestiva veracidad. Comencé a sentir demasiada incomodidad y calor. El hecho de que estuviéramos solos en el cuarto, con las luces apagadas, no ayudaba mucho. Respiré hondo, lo más discretamente posible, el aire fluyó pesado hacia mis pulmones al mismo tiempo que recordaba la última noche en aquella vieja y fría cabaña en la que sus labios entibiaron los míos y sus manos se aferraron fuertes a mi cuerpo.

Una muy grande y mala idea. ¿Era obvio no? Moría por repetirlo, por volver a experimentar esa sensación ardiente, vibrante. Y pasó algo realmente absurdo, nuestras manos se rozaron al querer alcanzar un poco de palomitas. Lo sé, algo asquerosamente cliché, pero, Dios mío, por mi vida que sentí una corriente de electricidad entrar a través de la punta de mis dedos y alterar cada poro de mi piel. Nuestras miradas se encontraron y me sentí una imbécil por verme envuelta en semejante y empalagosa situación de drama oriental, pero más que eso, me sentí perturbada, idiotizada por el verde de sus ojos.

Estaba a punto de ignorar que me estaba convirtiendo en la típica protagonista de una historia romántica, cuando llamaron a la puerta. Ambos pegamos un brinco justo al mismo tiempo que el sexy protagonista era atacado por un zombi mientras se acomodaba los pantalones (qué conveniente). El timbre volvió a chillar.

-¿No hay nadie en casa? - preguntó Edward

-Supongo que no – contesté, poniéndome de pie – Iré a ver.

Escuché que él me seguía. De haber sabido quién era la que estaba detrás de la puerta, lo hubiera evitado. Lo hubiera encerrado en la recamara, de ser necesario. Pero fue demasiado tarde cuando intenté hacer algo, Tanya ya había dado un paso adentro y él ya la había reconocido.

-Tanya, ¿Qué haces aquí? - se acercó a ella.

-Yo... quería escucharlo de tus labios – balbuceó la muchacha, mirándolo con sus ojos hinchados y desolados.

-¿Escuchar? - se extrañó él. Yo palidecí. ¡Maldita Tanya! - ¿Escuchar qué?

-¡No te hagas el desentendido! Sabes a que me refiero. No era necesario que involucraras a Bella en esto. - Así como no era necesario que _tú_ vinieras a montar un teatro - Si has encontrado a otra persona más interesante que yo, si querías que dejáramos de vernos, pudiste decírmelo de frente y no pedirle a ella que lo hiciera.

-Tanya – murmuró Edward, tomándola de los hombros.

Estaba a punto de dar media vuelta y ahorrarme un mal momento y la vergüenza de que me restregaran en la cara el fracaso de mi mentira, pero entonces él agregó:

-Lo siento.

La muchacha soltó un pequeño sollozo, entendiendo, resignándose. Él, delicadamente, limpió sus lágrimas con un servilleta mientras se disculpaba una y otra vez. Tanya se marchó mucho más tranquila, aunque, a mí no me engañaba, también mucho más enamorada, lo que hacía la situación mucho peor de lo que ya era.

Yo, por mi parte, ni bien supe que en la casa habíamos vuelto a quedar únicamente el príncipe y yo, me dispuse a realizar mi plan de escape.

Fallé en el intento. Como ramas que se estiran hasta lo imposible, sus manos alcanzaron mis brazos y me detuvieron cuando faltaba sólo un centímetro para encerrarme en el cuarto.

-Creo que me debes una explicación, Isabella – lo escuché decir, antes de que cualquier buena excusa pudiera acudir a mi cabeza.

..

..

**Rosalie Hale**

-Realmente no entiendo a las mujeres – dijo Emmett, tras varios minutos de silencio. - Mejor dicho, no entiendo a las mujeres de aquí.

-¿Qué hay de malo con nosotras? - quise saber, frenando mi caminar. Él hizo lo mismo. Di un brinco para poder sentarme en el borde de un jardín que decoraba la parte central del parque. Mis pies quedaron colgando en el aire. Él se acercó, acomodando sus brazos a mis costados.

-Son tan complicadas.

Alcé una ceja, con gesto de teatral indignación. Él sonrió, haciendo que dos pequeños hoyuelos se formaran en sus mejillas. ¿Cómo le había dicho antes? ¿Gorila? Los Gorilas no tenían expresiones tan inocentes, ¿o sí? Pero su altura y la picardía que había detrás de aquel gesto blanco no encajaban con la de un niño. ¿Qué nombre podía darle? Gorila con encanto. Sí. Podía ser un gorila con encanto.

-Siempre creí que enamorarse era algo fácil.

-Y ahora que has descubierto que no es así, ¿estás decepcionado?

-Curiosamente, no.

-Hablando de personas difíciles. - resoplé - Ahora soy yo quien no te entiende.

-Es divertido, ¿sabes? El no saber a dónde vamos a llegar. Es divertido, pero también me da un poco de miedo.

-Oh, vamos, si esto no funciona, puedes estar tranquilo. No pienso caer en ningún tipo de crimen pasional...

-Quiero compartir lo que queda de mi vida contigo -habló de manera atropellada, luego guardó silencio y lo que agregó lo hizo con más calma - y el pensar que cabe la posibilidad de que no se así... no sé. No es agradable.

Me miraba a los ojos, con ese aire de niño ingenuo. Yo realmente no tenía palabras con las cuales responder. Había dentro una batalla caótica entre mi escepticismo y la calidez de sus palabras.

-¿Y qué cuando esté llena de arrugas y sin dientes? - intenté bromear, pero él sólo respondió con un inesperado beso.

¿Ven a lo que me refiero? Un segundo es un pequeño y al otro es todo una máquina de pasión. No es que me quejara, ambas partes me gustaban y sabía disfrutar a plenitud. Hilé mis dedos entre sus cabellos y sentí que sus brazos rodeaban mi cintura con una fuerza que no lastimaba. Nos besamos largamente y pude sentir que su mano hacía uso de toda su fuerza de voluntad por no bajar un poco más por mi espalda. Apuesto que si no hubiéramos estado en un lugar público lo hubiera hecho. Misión al llegar a casa: buscar la manera de que esto se volviera a repetir en un lugar más privado.

..

¿A los príncipes les gustaban las relaciones apresuradas? Comenzaba a creer que no. Llevábamos alrededor de diez minutos intercambiando saliva en un rincón del edificio, a escasos metros de entrar al departamento, ¡Pero su mano seguía en el mismo lugar! Tensa, pero ni un centímetro más arriba, ni un centímetro más abajo.

Quizá no estaba siendo lo suficientemente explícita. ¿Y si, por el contrario, era demasiado insistente... demasiado _fácil_? Me aparté, aterrada. Nunca fui de las chiquillas decorosas que se sonrojaban con un simple agarrón de mano y llegaron a creer que, por un beso de lengua podían quedar embarazadas. Tampoco fui de las que exigían que el título de novia fuera bien conocido por el mundo entero antes de aceptar un faje, y siempre consideré absurda la idea de "si quieres que hagamos el amor, debemos de casarnos". A una mierda con todo eso y que me traigan mejor a un cristiano. Mi forma de ver las relaciones era más sencilla: si él te gusta y tú le gustas a él... ¿por qué detenerse? Hay que disfrutar lo que se pueda mientras halla mutuo interés. Había funcionado a la perfección durante los últimos ocho años, pero había descartado un pequeño detalle.

¿Cómo explicarlo? Siempre fui superficial y egocéntrica. Me sabía hermosa y, por ende, estaba consciente de los admiradores que tenía. Obviamente, yo no volteaba a ver más que a los más altos y bien parecidos. Un par de miradas coquetas bastaban para que se decidieran a acercarse y me invitaran a salir. Entonces venía la segunda prueba: la plata. Funcionaba bien, a pesar de la muerte de nuestros padres y nuestras limitaciones, no me puedo quejar. Tuve, indiscutiblemente, muchos más privilegios que Bella y mi hermano gracias a ello. El visitar restaurantes caros, el viajar en autos deportivos de último modelo, el recibir regalos de marcas reconocidas bastaba para que yo me olvidara de que generalmente me acompañaba un idiota que, al igual que yo, actuaba como si no supiera el tipo de persona con la que se estaba tratando.

Todo estaba perfecto mientras la gente hablara de nosotros, de la envidiable pareja que formábamos (no por lo bien que nos lleváramos, si no por lo bien que nos veíamos juntos), como una Barbie y un Ken. Por un par de meses bastaba la simple atracción, la simple vanidad y el gusto hacia nuestro físico. Después venían las pequeñas discusiones y, al final, todo terminaba limpiamente, sin lágrimas ni rencores. ¿Cuántas veces se repitió la misma insulsa historia? Lo suficiente para saber que estar con Emmett era distinto. Lo suficiente para sentirme insegura.

Su mano acarició mi mejilla suavemente.

-¿Vamos a casa?

Me limité a asentir, sin poder mirarle a los ojos.

..

..

**Isabella Swan**

-Isabella.

Respingué por tercera vez en el medio minuto que llevaba acorralada entre la puerta y su cuerpo. Sentía su mirada sobre mi espalda, permitiéndome apenas y respirar.

-Isabella.

Busqué a Jake con lo que me dio la periferia de mi vista, descubriendo tristemente que no estaba. Seguramente había salido a destrozar algún jardín cercano de la planta baja.

Bien. Sabía que no había forma de escapar, al menos que se materializara una pistola y pudiera darme un tiro. Intenté un movimiento más de huida y, como era de esperarse, fracasé. Cuando me convencí de que no había poder alguno que me salvara de esto, decidí dar media vuelta y encararlo. Lo hice lentamente, con las rodillas temblorosas y las manos sudadas.

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó con Tanya?

No fue hasta que miré sus ojos que recordé que no había ideado una buena razón qué dar. ¿Qué debía hacer? Improvisar

-¿Estás molesto?

-No contestes haciendo otra pregunta.

-Responde tú primero – insistí.

-Estoy molesto – confirmó – Tu pequeña broma no me hizo quedar precisamente como un caballero.

Me vi en la gran necesidad de enfocar mi vista en la pared de al lado.

-Pudiste haberlo desmentido.

-Ése no es el problema. Tenía planeado hablar con Tanya la próxima vez que la viera.

-Entonces, ¿Qué es lo que está mal? Te ahorré el trabajo...

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?

Mierda. Habíamos llegado al punto que yo no quería llegar, ése en el que la imaginación quedaba estancada en un charco blanco, profundo.

-Haciendo a un lado la brusquedad que yo no hubiera empleado y tú sí lo hiciste, quiero saber el _por qué._

Intenté empujarlo para salir corriendo. Tenía la intensión de pasar la noche afuera si era necesario, pero entonces sus brazos se enrollaron a mi cuerpo y su rostro terminó hundido en la curva de mi cuello.

-¿Por qué huyes? - preguntó con su voz suave golpeando la piel de mi hombro - ¿Por qué no me dices que lo hiciste sólo para fastidiarme? Responde. ¿Tienes idea de todo lo que pienso si no lo haces?

-¿Qué es lo que piensas? - alcancé a decir con el poco aliento que me restaba.

Joder. Los latidos de mi corazón ya caían en la exageración y lo ridículo.

-Que no quieres que esté con alguien más porque sientes algo por mí.

Bingo. Príncipe, ¡Te has ganado el premio mayor! Suspiré. Él se apartó un poco.

-¿No dirás nada a tu favor?

-Realmente, no hay mucho qué decir.

-Entonces...

Me alcé de puntitas y, antes de que pudiera articular una palabra más, lo besé. Pretendía que fuera un beso breve, pero cuando apenas y nuestras bocas se separaron un poco, la suya volvió a buscar la mía, abriéndose paso entre mis labios con deliciosa y tierna insistencia que no me molesté en rechazar. El sabor era mucho mejor de esta manera, sin tener que distorsionar la realidad ni tener que estar calculando el momento para empezar a fingir demencia. Me concentré únicamente en disfrutar de sus manos abarcando mi espalda, de su cuerpo inclinando al mío, de la atractiva forma que dibujaban mis dedos al pasearse por su mandíbula y bajar lentamente por su cuello.

El príncipe soltó un ligero gemido, pero no, no era porque yo fuera toda un manojo de talento nato en el arte de la seducción. El gemido había sido obra de alguien más, alguien a quien reconocí por el sonido de sus gruñidos.

Correcto. Era Jake... que había enterrado toda la mandíbula en la pierna de Edward.

..

..

**De regreso :-P.**

**Vengo rápido a actualizar y me regreso a mi cama que ando con una gripe que promete dejarme sin nariz. Al menos el estar enferma me da excusas para quedarme en casa y estar de ociosa (ya quiero saber qué precio me cobrará la escuela por ausentarme un día T_T) pero en fin, les traigo el capítulo nuevo y creo que eso ya se puede contar como algo productivo para el día de hoy (aparte de que vi anime xD). Un saludo grande a todas y muchas gracias por esperar cada una de mis actualizaciones, sé que a veces me paso con el tiempo pero miren en qué circunstancias debo de estar para poder aparecer por aquí. **

**Espero les haya gustado. **

**Hasta pronto ^^**

**atte**

**Anju**


	24. Después de la Calma, viene la Tormenta

**Capítulo 24.**

**Después de la Calma, viene la Tormenta.**

**..**

El celular vibró una vez más sobre la mesita de centro, llamando la atención.

―¡Un nuevo mensaje! – brincó Rose – ¡Y es para ti, Alice!

Alcanzó el pequeño aparato y se lo tendió a la princesita.

―Es él, ¿verdad? El chico que conociste el fin de semana.

Alice asintió.

―De verdad parece tener interés en ti – agregó la rubia, mientras miraba de soslayo la reacción de su hermano, quien, sentado en el sillón de al lado, aparentaba leer un libro.

Y al decir "aparentaba" era porque lo conocía demasiado bien como para percatarse de aquellos pequeños deslices que aseguraban estaba más atento de la plática de lo que parecía o se creyera. No era la única, Bella también estaba presente y consiente de lo que ocurría. Así que agregó, con su familiar aridez:

―¿Es agradable?

Alice respingó. Bella le hizo un gesto para que respondiera con un "sí".

―Sí – susurró, apenas y de manera audible, pero lo suficiente para que Jasper lo escuchara.

Otro mensaje se hizo anunciar. Rose lo leyó en voz alta:

―"Me gustaría verte otra vez", ¡Alice, lo has dejado impactado! ¿Por qué no le dices que venga a la casa?

Bella reparó que los dedos de Jasper se habían apretado más a la pasta del libro.

―Yo... – titubeó la pequeña.

―¡No te preocupes! – dijo la rubia, con los dedos presionando rápidamente las teclas del celular – Yo lo haré por ti.

―Pero...

―¡Listo!

La respuesta no tardó en llegar.

―Qué rápido – susurró Bella, frunciendo el entrecejo – ¿Qué ha dicho?

―"Me parece estupendo" – citó Rosalie

―Según entendí es de Port Angeles, ¿no? – inquirió la castaña, cruzándose de brazos y recargando la espalda en la pared – Venir desde allá... Es un buen detalle.

El rubio cerró el libro de golpe. Rose y Bella intercambiaron miradas y entonces la rubia se puso de pie y llevó a Alice a una de las habitaciones.

―¿A dónde vamos?

―Tenemos que preparar un atuendo indicado para tu cita.

Pronto desaparecieron, quedando Bella y Jasper solos en la pieza.

―Detengan esto – dijo el muchacho, sin despegar la vista de su lectura.

La castaña caminó hacia él y se inclinó para quedar a su altura, le arrebató el libro de las manos y le miró a los ojos.

―¿Por qué?

―Es peligroso. No pueden ir e invitar a cualquier desconocido a la casa.

―Al menos Edward estará acá. Si ha matado dragones, no creo que tenga problemas con deshacerse de un simple humano. Es más, si tanto te preocupa, tú también te puedes quedar en casa.

Jasper se limitó a tener el libro devuelta en sus manos y seguir leyendo.

―¿Cuál es el problema con Alice? – Resopló la muchacha – ¿Realmente no te afecta el saber que posiblemente ella se fije en alguien más?

―Sería lo más conveniente.

―¿Para quién?

―Bella, no tengo nada que ofrecerle – dijo él, dejando su libro a un lado. – El amor de Alice es de esa clase de amores que dan demasiado y realmente dudo que yo pueda corresponder de la misma manera.

La castaña quiso rechistar, pero no pudo. Tristemente, entendía a Jasper, entendía su miedo, aquel complejo que nacía tras conocer y enamorarte de alguien que creíste sólo existía en los sueños ingenuos y blancos de algunas personas. Era un proceso largo y complicado. Primero, aceptar que un alma así realmente existe y que por algún motivo está a tu lado. Después, generar una guerra constante por conservar la visión que te has formado a lo largo de tus días. ¿Todo para qué? ¡Para que al final te des cuenta que tu esfuerzo ha sido en vano! Para terminar aceptando que ese alguien ha llegado a ti, sin aviso, sin permiso, y descubras que una vida sin esa molesta y valiosa existencia resulta más insoportable que una patada en el culo.

La diferencia entre ella y Jasper radicaba en el egoísmo de cada uno. Bella sabía que tampoco tenía mucho que ofrecer a Edward, pero aún así no estaba dispuesta a hacerse a un lado para que él encontrara a alguien mejor (que por supuesto que había. Seguramente se encontraba a la vuelta de la esquina). El que tú seas un monstruo y mires las cosas siempre desde tu conveniencia, no significa que los demás van a hacer lo mismo. Jasper estaba actuando de manera noble, pero eso no cambiaba el hecho de que fuera un idiota. Al final de cuentas, ¿De qué le serviría ser tan bueno si iba a terminar sufriendo? No lo entendía. No lo quería entender. No quería deshacerse de esa parte malvada que le impedía sacrificar su vida en Forks para seguirle. Quería seguir siendo egoísta. Quería seguir siendo una mala persona… aunque doliera.

Se retiró sin decir ni una sola palabra, con los pensamientos bloqueados.

―Tanta afición por los muertos vivientes te está convirtiendo en uno. Deberías de ver tu semblante.

Parpadeó y enseguida frunció el ceño, desconcertada ¿Cómo es que había llegado allí? Fijó su mirada en el joven que la observaba desde la cama, con sus cabellos alborotados y su rostro pálido.

Genial. Ahora hasta caminaba inconscientemente hacia él.

―¿Y bien? – le preguntaron ante su silencio y quietud.

―¿Cómo va tu pierna? – contestó. No estaba dispuesta a decirle la verdad.

―¿Preocupada?

―Curiosa – rectificó – Nunca he amputado una pierna, pero supongo que ha de ser divertido.

―Graciosa – sonrió él. Bella hizo lo mismo… sin planearlo. – Lamento decirte que no podrás destazarme. Al menos, no hoy.

―¿En serio?

―Apenas y duele. – el príncipe hizo las sábanas a un lado y se sentó a la orilla de la cama ―Esa bola de pelos ni siquiera sabe cómo dar una buena mordida.

―¿Qué haces?

―Ponerme de pie.

―No deberías – Dio un paso hacia el frente, intentando frenarlo – ¿Qué quieres? Lo traeré por ti.

―Estás siendo demasiado amable.

―Me siento un poco culpable.

El príncipe se puso en pie y la observó con detenimiento. Bella comenzó a sentirse nerviosa, pero intentó no darlo a notar.

―Y bien… - carraspeó un poco – ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

―Olvídalo. Yo lo hago.

―Pero…

¿En qué momento la distancia entre ambos se había hecho tan corta? No es que importara demasiado en realidad, sólo era la simple y morbosa curiosidad que se hacía más débil a medida que el calor de aquellos brazos la envolvían por completo.

―¿Qué haces?...

―Estaba claro que no pensabas alejarte de la puerta. –Susurró el príncipe – ¿Cómo dicen por ahí? Si la montaña no viene a ti, ve tú a la montaña.

Edward hundió la nariz en sus cabellos e inhaló un poco.

―Hueles bien.

―No me he bañado.

―Aún así, hueles bien.

―¿Realmente sólo te levantaste para abrazarme?

―La verdad es que iba al baño – dijo él, pero sus brazos se apretaron a su alrededor, indicando lo contrario.

―Demasiado convincente.

Quedaron en silencio, un silencio agradable y cálido. Era como si estuvieran sumergidos en una burbuja, ajenos del resto. Bella se permitió cerrar sus ojos y relajar sus hombros. Estar así le resultaba algo ridículamente cómodo. Muy a lo lejos, le pareció escuchar un sonido extraño.

―¿Tienes hambre? – preguntó.

―¿Hambre?

―Tu estómago está gruñendo… ¿no?

Ambos se apartaron de un brinco cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe y apareció de repente lo que, a primera vista, parecía un gigantesco lobo color cobre.

―Otra vez tú – siseó Edward.

Jake respondió acentuando sus gruñidos. El príncipe empuñó su espada (que nadie sabía en qué momento había llegado a sus manos) y ambos se agazaparon, listos para atacar y ser atacados. Isabella se acomodó en medio.

―Largo

―¿Qué? – Jadeó Edward. ¿Le estaba hablando a él?

―Sal. No voy a permitir que destroces la habitación.

―Creo que estás pasando algo por inadvertido. ¡Tu perro es el que vino a molestar primero!

Jake se acercó a Isabella y comenzó a frotarse en sus piernas y a lamerle la mano.

―Él es un buen chico – alegó la castaña, acariciando la cabeza del can

―Un buen chico, eh – resopló el príncipe, lanzando la espada a la cama y saliendo de la habitación, azotando ligeramente la puerta.

Isabella no se dio cuenta que lo había seguido hasta que se descubrió con un extraño sabor rasposo en la boca y una molestia ardiente en la frente y en los codos. Le tomó un par de segundos descubrir que tenía la lengua llena de tierra y que aquellas gotitas rojas en el suelo era sangre. _Su_ sangre.

―Mierda –escupió, con deliberada intención, el poco de arena que no se había tragado sobre los pies que tenía enfrente.

El príncipe se inclinó para ayudarla. La tomó entre brazos.

―Bájame – exigió ella

―Si las miradas mataran – murmuró él, borrando con la punta de su nariz la crispada arruga de su frente. – ¿Qué voy hacer contigo? Debería ser yo quien estuviera con la bilis retorcida, pero eres tú quien está escupiendo sangre… literalmente.

Bella tuvo hacer acopio de toda su fuerza de voluntad para no dejarse embobar por aquella cercanía, aquella gentileza, aquella voz suave que le reclamaba e hipnotizaba al mismo tiempo para que aceptara su parte de culpa. Tuvo que cerrar sus ojos y aguantar la respiración para recobrar un poco de conciencia. Sólo de esa manera, pudo decir lo que era más importante en ese momento.

―Bájame.

―No – contestó él – Este es tu castigo por escupirme.

―¿Qué? – jadeó ella. Todo el encanto y poder de aquel aliento fresco se había esfumado. Ahora sólo podía pensar en que ése príncipe era de lo peor . – ¿Quieres morir? ¡Bájame!

Comenzó a patalear y gemir. Edward caminó al centro del parque y comenzó a mecerla suavemente, con una delicadeza que rayaba en lo ridículo, mientras las personas que iban y venían los observaban con entretenimiento.

―Edward Anthony Masen de Voltarie – siseó Isabella, tras haber escuchado a unas niñas chillando un "¡qué lindo!" a lo lejos. – Si no me bajas ahora… tú y yo… terminaremos.

―Imposible – sonrió el príncipe, sin inmutarse – no se puede terminar algo que no se ha empezado. ¿O acaso estás insinuándome que quieres que nos comprometamos?

―¿Comprometerse?...

―Porque si es así, podemos hacerlo de inmediato.

―¡Espera, espera!

La intentó bajar, pero ella se aferró a su cuello, colgándose como un pequeño chimpancé.

―No me refería a eso. – gimió, totalmente pálida y sudando frío. El príncipe hacía todo lo posible por no echarse a reír. ¡Qué gracioso resultaba verla así, tan asustada por una sola palabra! Aunque también, debía admitirlo, una parte suya se sentía un poco desilusionada. Para él, la idea de un compromiso le resultaba todo lo contrario.

―Asume tu parte de culpa, entonces – pidió él. – Si no lo haces, te bajaré, me hincaré frente a ti y, ante todos, gritando, te pediré que seas mi esposa.

―Lo siento – dijo ella, maldiciéndolo por dentro.

¿Era necesario que él estuviera tan cerca, con su nariz tocando la suya, rozando con su respiración sus parpados?

―¿Qué sientes?

―Haberte escupido

―No es por la escupida

―Claro. Jake – Dios… ¿en dónde estaban? La cabeza le daba vueltas y estaba segura que no era por la caída – Le diré que no te muerda más.

―No es por la mordida – rió él. – Oye, no te ofendas, pero… pesas más de lo que parece y los brazos me están doliendo. ¿Podrías darte prisa?

―Si te alejaras sólo un poco, podría pensar mejor.

―Me basta con que no le des preferencia alguna a esa bola de pulgas. Quiero decir, no es precisamente un manso cachorro.

―Es mi amigo.

―Y yo soy… algo así como tu novio, ¿no?

―Más o menos. – Balbuceó la castaña, con un repentino ardor en las mejillas – ¿Ahora qué? ¿Me preguntarás a quién de los dos prefiero?

―Claro que no – continuó él – Lo único que quiero es que ambos, el perro y yo, tengamos un trato equitativo de tu parte. De acuerdo, lo detesto, pero él también me detesta a mí. Nuestras peleas son culpa de ambos, no sólo suya, no solo mía.

Volvió a emplear aquella sucia táctica de la nariz paseándose por su rostro. Isabella ya ni se molestó en luchar contra su debilidad. Cerró los ojos y relajó los hombros; dejó que su corazón palpitara a su gusto, sin reprenderlo. Se había olvidado por completo que estaba montando una de las escenas más ridículas de su vida. En lo único que podía pensar era en que aquellos labios se estaban tardando en tocar los suyos, que la espera era insoportable y placentera al mismo tiempo, que le gustaba enredar sus dedos en los hilos cobrizos de aquel cabello naturalmente desaliñado mientras esperaba el momento, casi saboreándolo, con sus labios abiertos, dispuestos a aceptar a los otros que ya casi llegaban a los suyos.

―¿Bella?

La voz de Tanya reventó el momento.-Algo así como una aguja que sale de la nada para explotar una burbuja. Isabella saltó de los brazos de Edward y se alejó un paso.

―Tanya – carraspeó para aclararse la voz

La pelirroja los observaba con expresión boquiabierta.

―¿No se supone que son primos?

―Claro que lo somos – acordó Bella – Primos lejanos. _Muy_ lejanos.

Los ojos de la muchacha se centraron en Edward.

―No me digas que Bella es…

―La quiero – confesó él, sin preámbulos.

Tanya respingó. Bella también lo hizo, pero movida por un sentimiento distinto.

―¿Qué es esto? – resopló la pelirroja – ¿Una escena de incesto?

―¿Qué tiene de malo? – preguntó Edward, sin afán de ser irónico – Tengo amigos que se han casado con sus primas y viven felices.

―¡Por Dios! ¡Qué enfermo!

―Ya sabes, los fetiches de hoy en día – agregó Isabella, encogiéndose de hombros.

..

..

**Príncipe Emmett.**

¿Cómo podría resumir en una sola palabra mi situación? Lo medité detenidamente, hasta hallar una respuesta, y al final lo más acertado que encontré fue lo siguiente: Acabado. Yo estaba _acabado_.

Miré de soslayo a Rose, quien con un silencio diabólico se encontraba a mi lado, concentrando su mirada en la otra persona que estaba enfrente, una criaturita divina de castaño cabello corto y rostro redondeado y apiñonado que, semanas atrás, había conocido por internet.

―¿Emmett? – inquirió, regalándome una sonrisa blanca y gentil

―Piérdete, niña – dijo Rose, antes de que yo pudiera dar una respuesta, cerrando la puerta de golpe.

Supe que estaba en problemas mucho antes de que sus ojos azules me regalaran todo el poder su furia.

―Cariño, puedo explicarlo – sonreí en un intento por tranquilizarla.

―Oh, amor, pero sí nadie te está pidiendo explicaciones

Bien, esto no estaba mal. Estaba _más_ que mal. Primero, me había dicho "amor", además, el tono de su voz había sido endemoniadamente empalagoso. Estaba oficialmente muerto.

―Rose, no es nada serio. Ya sabes, Facebook.

_Ding-Dong._

Bastó con que la rubia alargara la mano para abrir la puerta. Tras de ella, apareció una chica de grandes y hermosos ojos color miel. Dijo mi nombre con una extensa sonrisa y dio un paso hacia el frente, con la intención de acercarse. La puerta se cerró antes de que pudiera culminar su movimiento.

―Facebook – dijo Rose. – Nunca creí que alguien que no conocía ni el teléfono pudiera usar tan bien las redes sociales.

_Ding Dong._

―¿Cuántas citas acordaste?

―No recuerdo… creo que unas seis.

―¿Y todas el mismo día y a la misma hora?

―Pensé que sería más divertido si íbamos todos.

―Increíble. Sólo por si no lo sabes, la poliginia no es bien aceptada aquí. Es más, yo la detesto,

―Rose, Rose – tomé sus manos, impidiendo que se fuera – Estás equivocada. Esas citas fueron hechas antes de que yo me diera cuenta que te quería. Las olvidé por completo…es más, ni siquiera las conozco.

―Pues ella parece que te conocen, y muy bien. ¡Cómo no! Si tienes una foto semidesnudo en tu perfil. ¿Cómo te la tomaste?

―Bueno, yo…

―De acuerdo, no contestes – tajó – No quiero oírlo.

_Ding Dong_

―Si ese maldito timbre vuelve a sonar una vez más, juro que, al menos, alguien morirá en este piso…

_Ding Dong._

―¡¿QUÉ PUTO COÑO QUIERES? – gruño Rose, al atónito joven que aún tenía el dedo índice en el aire.

―L-lo siento… ¿a-aquí vive Alice?

..

..

Había permanecido allí desde la mañana, casi sin moverse, esperando el momento en que aquel sujeto llegase. Dejó su libro en la mesita del centro, supuestamente ya leído desde el principio hasta el final, pero la verdad es que no había prestado mucha atención al desenlace.

―_¡¿QUÉ PUTO COÑO QUIERES? _

Suspiró y caminó en dirección a la cocina.

―_Lo siento… ¿aquí vive Alice?_

Detuvo sus pasos un segundo y luego continuó. Se preparó un té y, de inmediato, regresó a la sala, bebiendo y observando a través de la taza al joven que se hallaba en la entrada de la casa.

Era él.

Tomó nuevamente asiento en el viejo sofá y hojeó su libro. Lo abandonó al poco tiempo, al admitir que sería imposible centrarse en una lectura.

_¿Qué estoy haciendo aquí?_ _Lo mejor es que me vaya a una habitación a estudiar_, pensó, al instante que Alice aparecía. De inmediato abandonó la idea y encendió la televisión, escogiendo un programa al azar y sintiéndose colosalmente estúpido.

Rose invitó al desconocido a tomar asiento y todos fueron dar a la pequeña recepción. Incluso Bella y Edward estaban presentes. De pronto, los sillones, así como su espacio personal, le resultaron diminutos, casi efímeros.

Se obligó a centrar la mirada en el televisor, aunque sus oídos, de una manera completamente inconsciente, se agudizaron en la plática 3D que se perpetuaba. Escuchó la serie de preguntas y respuestas intercambiadas entre sus amigos y el invitado, descubriendo que se llamaba William, estudiaba repostería fina y tenía como pasatiempo la fotografía. Debía admitirlo, parecía que el sujeto poseía buenos modales, un habla adiestrada y su interés por Alice se mostraba sincero, sin caer en una exageración enfermiza.

Como seguramente diría la gente de su reino, todo un buen mozo. Además, su nombre, _William_, era ideal, de esos que al instante hacen que acuda a tu cabeza la imagen de un encantador príncipe. Alice había seguido su consejo de encontrarse a alguien mejor al pie de la letra; debería estar feliz, era lo que él quería para ella, ¿no?, pero lo cierto es que estaba _Furioso_.

―¿Deseas algo de tomar? – ofreció Rosalie, con encanto fingido.

―Café, por favor.

―Hermano, ¿podrías hacernos el favor?

No contestó. Se limitó a ponerse de pie y huir a la cocina. Puso el agua en el fuego y esperó allí, mirando al vacío, sintiendo en la lengua un amargo sabor que parecía llegar hasta su estómago.

Isabella apareció al poco tiempo, caminando directo hacia la astillada alacena para bajar la única colección de tazas que había en casa. Una colección, cabe decir, dispareja en colores, tamaños y formas.

―Es una lástima – dijo, mientras las acomodaba sobre una charola – sólo tenemos seis.

―Yo saldré un rato – informó él – están completas.

La castaña se paró de puntitas para alcanzar una caja de galletas.

―¿Qué te ha parecido el chef? – preguntó, mientras tanto – Es bueno, ¿no?

―Sí – se obligó él a contestar

―Es perfecto. Tan perfecto, que resulta jodidamente aburrido. Espero y aún sirvan – agregó, revisando la fecha de caducidad de las galletas – ¿Cuánto tiempo tiene que pasar para que sepas que algo está lo suficientemente echado a perder?

Ésta no se trataba de pregunta retórica. La exigencia en los ojos de su amiga era explícita, pero él no estaba dispuesto a contestar. Comenzó a verter agua caliente en las tazas. Isabella le arrojó al rostro el pañuelo de cocina.

―¿Qué es lo peor que puede suceder si algo sale mal entre tú y Alice? ¿Que ella te odie, te maldiga y diga que eres una basura por el resto de sus días? No es tan malo, no es como si alguien fuera a morir por ello.

―Bella…

―Yo te entiendo – se apresuró a decir – Te entiendo más de lo que te imaginas. Por eso mismo, el mejor consejo que te puedo dar en estos momentos es: Arriésgate. Después verás si te arrepientes.

..

..

**Isabella Swan.**

―¿Qué haces?

Alcé la mirada de los folletos que estaba esparcidos en la mesita del centro y lo encontré repentinamente a mi lado.

―¿Seguro que eres humano? – pregunté, ordenando los crípticos leídos en una columna

―¿Por qué? – inquirió, divertido – ¿Tanto te sorprende mi destreza? No has visto lo mejor. Algunos ogros me conocen como "Edward, el príncipe vampiro".

―Uy, sí – ironicé – ¿Y qué? ¿Brillas bajo la luz del Sol?

―No eres graciosa – acusó, con mirada fulminante.

Solté una risita sin poderlo evitar, cubriéndome la boca para no despertar al resto. El príncipe se sentó a mi lado y cogió un folleto al azar.

―¿Y esto?

―Estoy llenando mis solicitudes para entrar a la universidad— expliqué

―¿Habrá alguna manera de que yo pueda entrar a una escuela?

Lo miré con asombro. Él me regaló una sonrisa y continuó:

―Parece divertido. Además, veo que el estudio aquí es un requisito importante si quieres hacer algo productivo en el futuro.

_Futuro_. Yo seguía sin entender. Más bien, entendía, pero no lo podía creer. ¿Edward estaba insinuando que tenía pensado quedarse aquí… para siempre?

―¿Qué pasó con la idea de regresar a tu reino? –pregunté, sin poderlo evitar.

―También he encontrado un trabajo – me ignoró, mostrándome una gorra roja que tenía bordada la "M" de McDonald's al frente.

En seguida, puso sobre mis piernas una bolsa de manta que yo conocía a la perfección. Había sido por esa bolsa que yo había aceptado ayudarle a regresar a Voltarie. Era el oro.

―Tu trabajo ha terminado – anunció – Bien hecho y… Gracias.

¿Qué mierda? Empuñé mis manos. ¿Qué mierda estaba haciendo? ¿_"Bien hecho"_? ¿_"Gracias?_" ¿De qué?

―No lo quiero – le regresé la bolsa

―¿Cómo que no lo quieres? – frunció el ceño.

―No lo necesito.

―Era parte del trato.

―Ha habido muchos cambios al respecto y no puedes negarlo

―Acéptalo.

―No.

―Isabella.

―¡Ya me has dado suficiente! – solté, susurrando.

Mucho más. Creía que quería todo de él, pero no era así.

Sus labios presionaron mi frente con suavidad.

―Quiero estar aquí, a tu lado – lo escuché susurrar en medio de aquella obscuridad, creando un silencio palpitante, exclusivo de nosotros, en el que cada uno de mis sentidos adquirió una agudeza inimaginable.

El reloj marcaba cerca de las cuatro de la madrugada. Sus manecillas provocaban un ritmo lejano y acompasado. Ya para entonces no pensaba con claridad. Lo besé. Si continuaba un segundo más esperando a que él lo hiciera, temía morir por la impaciencia. Alcancé sus labios un breve momento y él continuó con el resto. Me gustaba su manera de besar, era suave y briosa al mismo tiempo, asaltaba mi lengua con la suya, ahogándome con su aliento, para después detenerse y dejarme respirar un par de segundos antes de volver a atacar.

Me pregunté cómo sería si estos intervalos pasivos no existieran. Creo que mi subconsciente decidió averiguarlo por su cuenta, pues cuando él estaba a punto de darme mi ración de oxígeno, mis dedos se enredaron en su cabello y no permití que se alejara. Lo sentí tensarse algo menos de lo que dura un segundo, pero enseguida su boca se hundió en mi boca y sus manos bajaron de mi rostro a mi espalda, apretando mi cintura, mientras mis labios eran deliciosamente adormecidos por los suyos.

Mi cuerpo se enajenó por completo. Mis brazos se alzaron hasta su cuello, pero de pronto una fuerza extraña los apartó. Me tomó sólo un momento comprender que había sido el mismo Edward quien los había alejado.

Me extravié un momento en el obscurecido color de sus ojos, como si fueran un par de esmeraldas fundiéndose a fuego lento. Luego reaccioné y me encontré confundida, ¿Por qué se había detenido? ¿Por qué había dejado de besarme?

―No deberías tentar a la bestia, pequeña y rebelde oveja – sonrió, como si fuera un lector de mentes.

Su mirada había regresado a la normalidad. De alguna manera supe que sus labios no hurgarían en los míos con la intensidad de unos segundos atrás, algo que, sin comprender por qué, me entristeció un poco.

―_¿Beeeeeee? _– alcé una ceja, de manera incrédula.

Él rió y me abrazó. Maldición, debía de dejar de hacer eso sin aviso previo si no quería que yo muriera de un paro respiratorio o algún problema del corazón. Era sorprendente, cómo es que mi cuerpo reaccionaba ante él, hacía poco sentía que mis extremidades pasaban de ser carne a algodón, y ahora, el algodón transmutaba a metal.

Toda una alquimia.

Ya había olvidado nuestra plática del principio, hasta que reparé nuevamente en la gorrita McDonald's que había caído al suelo.

―¿Cómo conseguiste el trabajo? – realmente estaba curiosa. Él no tenía ni un solo papel que lo respaldara en cuanto responsabilidad, nobleza o experiencia.

―Fue más sencillo de lo que pensé – contestó, rascándose la cabeza, como si hubiera algo que no alcanzara a entender en cuanto a lo sucedido – Vi el letrero que solicitaba personal para auxiliar de cocina, entré y le pregunté a las señoritas que, amablemente, me señalaron el caminó a una oficina. Allí me presenté con una mujer, me preguntó mi nombre, edad y me hizo un examen médico…

―Espera – tajé – ¿Examen médico?

―Sip.

Su inocencia me dejó pasmada.

―¿Qué tipo de _examen médico_? – exigí saber.

―Me dijo que me quitara la playera y comenzó a tocarme.

―¡¿Tocarte?

―Sip. Dijo que necesitaba evaluar la fuerza de mi cuerpo, ya que el trabajo era muy pesado y exigía mucho rigor físico. Después me dijo podía empezar a trabajar desde mañana mismo y me dio el uniforme. También me pidió disculpas, ya que tendría que trabajar un par de días sin playera, porque no había de mi talla.

Iba a matar a esa vieja.

―Edward, no trabajarás en ese lugar.

―¿Por qué no?

―Porque…

―¡Cuidado, Bella!

Algo estalló de la nada, formando una bola de humo que se extendió por la casa.

―¿Qué mierda? – tosí contra el pecho de Edward.

―Shhh – dijo él – Hay alguien aquí.

―¿Su alteza? ¿Su alteza? ¿Estáis aquí? – gritó una vocecilla.

Parpadeé numerosamente para aclarar mi vista y entonces me topé con un jovencito… vestido con ropas medievales.

::

**Ufff… Termino el año con una actualización ^^.**

**Disculpen la espera… supongo que ya ninguna de mis excusas les es válida, pero lo juro, ahora la escuela me exige estudiar incluso estando de vacaciones.**

**En fin, suerte en este ¿año nuevo? Y… gracias por la paciencia u.u**

**Atte**

**Anju**


	25. Decisiones

**Capítulo 25:**

**Decisiones**

**..**

―¿Quién eres? – preguntó Edward, cubriendo con su cuerpo a Bella.

El joven muchacho de piel tostada lo miró con detenimiento, hasta que una chispa de reconocimiento surcó sus pupilas.

―¿Acaso no sois vos el Príncipe Edward?

―Él mismo.

―¡Su Majestad! ¡Qué fortuna encontrármelo!

―¿Lo conoces? – preguntó Bella. El príncipe negó.

―Por favor, disculpad mi osadía – se excusó el muchacho, recuperando la seriedad. Hizo una reverencia y agregó – Mi nombre es Seth de Quileutendom, para servirle a Dios y a vuestra Merced.

―Ey, puedes levantar la cabeza – indicó Edward – Cielos. Hace mucho que no me tratan de esta manera y ahora es realmente incómodo. No lo vuelvas a hacer.

―Alteza, vuestra manera de hablar es…

―Rara; sí, lo sé.

Isabella no entendía ni un carajo y, al parecer, no era la única. Los tres tenían una expresión de concurso para cuando el resto apareció en la recepción. En las pupilas de Rose se mostraba el mismísimo infierno (si algo odiaba era interrumpir sus sagradas horas de sueño); Alice se tallaba los ojos con una mano; Emmett se estiraba al mismo tiempo que su boca se abría, dejando escapar un generoso bostezo; y Jasper entrecerraba la mirada, en un intento de bloquear la escasa luz de la calle que se lograba filtrar por las cortinas.

Edward se relajó al notar que el chico, fuera de peligroso, parecía un animalito asustado frente a tantas personas.

―¿Y este quién es? – farfulló Rose

―Eso intentamos averiguar – contestó Bella. ―¿Qué haces aquí?

―Estoy buscando al hijo del Rey – Eso era algo nuevo, mucho mejor que escuchar "Estoy buscando a mi amor verdadero". La castaña sintió instantánea simpatía por el jovencito – Hace cerca de cuatro años desapareció del reino. Hemos recorrido diversos mundos, pero todo ha sido en vano. El reino de Quileutendom le necesita urgentemente, ahora más que nunca.

―¿Hay algún problema? – inquirió Edward.

―Voltarie está a punto de caer en desgracia, Majestad. Se escuchan rumores que usted ha muerto. La Reina, enferma de tristeza, ha rendido en cama y, aunque el Rey Carlisle se mantiene firme y sereno con todo esto, hay personas que saben que es el momento indicado para atacaros.

―¿Atacarnos? – palideció el ojiverde. Isabella también se tensó, como si ambos estuvieran compartiendo el mismo peso – Pero si nosotros somos un reino de Paz, ¿quién querría demandarnos una guerra?

El rostro moreno de Seth se ensombreció al contestar:

―El Marqués Aro de Artomesi. Quileutendom es sólo una de los tantos reinos que ha subyugado. No le importa nuestras tierras, lo que le interesa son nuestros hombres. No se imagina la cantidad de guerreros que ha reunido, todo para levantar armas contra los habitantes de Voltarie.

―Nosotros somos su objetivo principal.

―Exacto.

Algo se movió entre las sombras. Los allí presentes pegaron un brinco y se tranquilizaron al notar que solamente se trataba de Jake.

―Ey, muchacho – dijo Bella, mientras su mascota aruñaba la puerta principal con las patas delanteras – ¿Quieres salir?

Le dejó el camino libre y el perro desapareció por las escaleras al instante. Edward se acercó y observó con detenimiento el vacío que la bola de pelos había dejado atrás.

―¿Pasa algo? – le preguntó Bella al notar la seriedad de su rostro. Una seriedad que no tenía nada que ver con la información que Seth le había dado sobre su reino.

―¿A dónde va el pulgoso?

―No lo sé – la castaña se encogió de hombros y sonrió – Siempre ha sido así desde que lo conocí. De un momento a otro quiere salir y no regresa hasta después de varias horas.

―¿Hace cuánto está contigo?

―Hace cuatro años, más o menos. Al principio me preocupaba demasiado, pero después entendí que era un chico muy inteligente.

―Inteligente – repitió el príncipe, caminando hacia las escaleras – Claro que sí lo es.

―¿A dónde vas?

―¿Podrías cuidar de Seth? Regreso en un momento.

De un salto, bajó las escaleras de tres plantas, aterrizando como un gato, con destreza y sin ruido alguno que le delatara. Al llegar a la planta baja, sus pasos se hicieron más largos y rápidos. Su mirada viajaba por todos lados, mientras recorría la silenciosa avenida. La desolación le resultó toda una ventaja. Bastó con identificar aquel repugnante aroma para saber el camino que el perro había tomado.

Después de haber caminado cerca de unos trescientos metros, se giró para ingresar a un callejón y, tras dar unos cuantos pasos, se detuvo. Sus labios esbozaron una sonrisa que, fuera de gracia, representaba una completa apatía. ¿Cómo es que no lo había notado antes?

―Debo reconocer que los rumores sobre tu hábil destreza son ciertos. No supe que me habías seguido hasta que estuviste atrás de mí.

―No es complicado seguir el rastro de algo que huele a perro mojado.

El joven que se encontraba de espaldas, dio media vuelta y finalmente encaró al príncipe. Ambos se miraron fijamente, con odio, por un momento.

―Maldito aprovechado – siseó Edward – ¿Hasta cuándo pensabas decirle la verdad?

―No tengo por qué darle explicaciones a pedazos de imbéciles como tú. – contestó el otro muchacho y empezó a caminar. El príncipe lo frenó, tomándolo del brazo con rudeza.

―¿A dónde crees que vas?

―A casa, ¿A dónde más?

―¿Estás demente? ¿Qué piensas hacer al llegar? ¿Ladrar? ¿Cómo crees que lo tomará Bella?

―No me vengas con eso – escupió él – Yo soy quien más la conoce, he estado con ella durante años. Nadie, más que yo, sabe predecir cada una de sus reacciones. Así que, si me disculpas, tengo un par de golpes que recibir y un reino al cual defender.

..

..

Isabella no tenía ni la más exigua idea de lo que estaba sucediendo. Primero, un jovencito se materializa en la casa, a través de una nube de humo, y les dice que allá, en el país encantado, calamidades están siendo realizadas por un tío que se le figuraba al hermano gemelo de Lord Voldemort. Después, Edward desaparece y regresa con un tipo que, al verla, se acerca y pronuncia su nombre como si se tratara de un viejo amigo.

―¿Quién eres? – exigió saber. Estaba segura de no conocerlo. Sí, lo sabía, su memoria no era algo en lo que podía confiar pero suponía que una imagen como tal era de esa clase de cosas que, por muy mala retención que se tuviera, se quedaría grabada de alguna u otra manera.

Es decir, no todos los días te tropiezas con un tipo que mide más de dos metros en Forks.

Su supuesto conocido le regaló una sonrisa, una sonrisa demasiado blanca (no deslumbrante, simplemente blanca). Y, aunque podía apostar su alma que jamás antes se lo había topado, le pareció que había visto esa sonrisa en algún lado.

―Sé que no te gustan las presentaciones formales, así que te lo digo sin tantos rodeos – dijo el nuevo invitado. Entre más lo miraba, más se confundía. El color rojizo de su piel y el negro penetrante de sus ojos también le recordaban a algo. – Mi nombre es Jacob Alexander Black de Quileutendom, pero tú me llamas Jake.

Jake. Eso era. Ese muchacho le recordaba a Jake. Soltó una pequeña y burlona risita. Era tonto, pero ese joven se parecía a su enorme y peludo amig…

No.

Un momento.

"_Tú me llamas Jake"…_

No se parecía… No es que se lo recordara… No es que fuera tonto…

Ese muchacho era Jake. _Su_ Jake.

A lo lejos, escuchó un ruido extraño, algo así como un crujido, casi al mismo tiempo que en su puño se instalaba un agudo dolor. Correcto. Sin planearlo, había golpeado al bastardo que tenía enfrente con toda su fuerza y percatarse de ello no le provocaba culpa alguna; todo lo contrario, estaba muy orgullosa de sus impulsos.

..

..

―Entonces, dime si he comprendido bien – solicitó Rose, yendo de aquí a allá por el pequeño espacio de la sala – Tú eres un _príncipe, _pero hace un par de horas, eras un _perro._

―Un lobo – corrigió el moreno

―Genial – ironizó la rubia – Sabía que debía echarte a patadas de aquí desde que Bella te trajo.

―Lástima que no lo hiciste. Ahora es demasiado tarde – sonrió Jacob, de manera provocadora.

―Señorita Rosalie – interceptó Seth – Si me permitís aclararos algo. Mi amo no es sólo el príncipe, sino el legítimo heredero al trono de Quileutendom, sólo que, desde años atrás, él se ha rehusado a tomar su lugar.

Isabella apretó los puños mientras veía a Jacob tan despreocupado, tan cómodo, desparramado sobre el sillón, con sus largos brazos abarcando todo el ancho del respaldo, como si nada estuviera pasando, como si la verdad que acababa de delatar fuera algo sencillo de digerir.

―¿Estás bien? – le preguntó Edward, acomodando una mano sobre su hombro.

Ella negó con la cabeza. Por supuesto que no estaba bien. Necesitaba salir de allí, dejar de ver a ese tipo lleno de mentiras.

Apenas y pudo dar unos pasos fuera de la casa. Cuando comenzaba a andar por las escaleras, resbaló y rebotó tres gradas abajo. Vociferó una extensa maldición y permaneció allí sentada, con la cabeza entre las manos y un molesto ardor en el trasero.

―Ten más cuidado – Edward se sentó a su lado. ―¿Cuántas veces te has lesionado hoy?

―Ya estoy acostumbrada

Él sonrió y elevó su mano para apartar la maraña caoba que crinaba su rostro.

―¿Podrías dejarnos solos? – terció una voz tras sus espaldas.

Isabella la reconoció al instante, pese a que tenía poco de haberla escuchado, así que, cuando volvió la vista hacia atrás, lo hizo con rabia acumulada en sus pupilas.

Edward se marchó. No es que la idea le gustara, era, simplemente que no se sentía con derecho de privarlos a una discusión.

Jacob ocupó el lugar vacío que el príncipe había dejado.

―¿Cómo está tu puño? – preguntó, pero no obtuvo una respuesta de regreso, así que agregó: - Sabía que me golpearías, pero nunca creí que fuera con tanta fuerza. Creo que casi me tiras un diente.

―Entonces no fue lo suficientemente fuerte – siseó ella.

―Bella, comprendo que estés enojada, pero déjame explicarte…

―Demasiado tarde. Tuviste cuatro años para hacerlo. Ahora no quiero escucharte.

―Quieres escucharme – discutió él – Te conozco. Si no quisieras hacerlo, te hubieras marchado ya.

―No es que no quiera irme. Me duele el trasero.

―Te hubieras marchado ya, importándote poco el dolor de tu trasero.

Los ojos de Isabella se encontraron con los del muchacho y vio en ellos la misma mirada inteligente, fiel y astuta de su antiguo amigo.

―Confiaba en ti – acusó, percatándose que, más que molesta, se encontraba defraudada y triste.

―Puedes seguir haciéndolo – apuntó él

―¿Confiar en ti? ¿Cómo? – reprochó

―Pensé decirte la verdad poco después de que me trajeras a casa y cuidaras de mí – admitió Jacob – pero me di cuenta cómo tratabas al resto de las personas. Las tratabas de manera distinta, tajante, mientras que a mí me llenabas de mimos y caricias…

―¿Y eso no es motivo suficiente para que hubieras abierto el hocico y decirme lo que realmente pasaba?

―Me tratabas así porque pensabas que yo no era humano – concluyó él con seriedad – porque estabas segura que no te traicionaría. Por eso decidí permanecer un poco más de esa forma, para cuidarte, pero poco a poco comprendí que había cometido un error y que decirte la verdad, seguramente, me costaría tu amistad. Por eso callé tanto tiempo, porque quería buscar un momento apropiado para desaparecer como Jake y presentarme ante ti como un hombre. Mis planes salieron mal. No contaba con que me volvería a encontrar con mi pasado… Bella, lo siento. Sé que es difícil lo que te voy a pedir, pero, confía en mí. _Sigue _confiando en mí.

―Eres un idiota.

―Sí que lo soy.

La castaña cerró los ojos y dejó que su frente descansara en los anchos y duros hombros del moreno. Estaba furiosa, no con Jacob, si no consigo misma. Quería odiarlo, pero la verdad es que cada vez se sentía menos molesta y más cercana a él, como si, en el fondo, aceptara su propuesta, como si, en el fondo… ella siguiera considerándolo su mejor amigo.

..

..

―Debí de haber hecho algo sumamente bueno en mi otra vida – sollozó Seth – No puedo creer que, finalmente, os he encontrado, Alteza.

―Deja el sentimentalismo y el formalismo a un lado, Seth – indicó Jacob – No puedo creer que, ni bien me ausento unos cuantos años, Quileutendom cae en desgracia. ¿Qué mierda está haciendo Sam?

―El Rey logró escapar junto a otras personas y ahora se encuentran ocultos en el bosque.

―¿Desde cuándo?

―Hace un año, aproximadamente.

―Tengo una duda – expresó Alice, con timidez – ¿Cómo es que Su Alteza se trasladó a esta época y cuál es la condición para revertir el hechizo?

―No hay condición que cumplir para regresar – contestó Jacob –A diferencia de ustedes, no estoy aquí contra mi voluntad. Fui yo mismo quien realizó el hechizo para salir de Quileutendom, aunque, como era de esperarse, la poción tuvo efectos secundarios. De día soy estrictamente un lobo, de noche puedo regresar a mi forma humana, si lo deseo. De igual manera, puedo irme cuando me plazca. Y ahora, se me ha antojado dar un pequeño viaje.

―¿Te irás? – preguntó Bella, aparentando más preocupación de la que le hubiera gustado.

―Veo que sin mí, el idiota de Sam no puede hacer nada.

―¿Cuándo?

―En la noche. Necesito que Seth me dé más detalles sobre lo sucedido.

―Yo también voy – anunció Edward.

El rostro de la castaña palideció hasta lo imposible. Todos lo notaron, pero nadie mencionó ni una sola palabra.

―Yo te acompaño, primo – ofreció Emmett – Puedes contar con la ayuda de Macath.

―Y con la de Brendamia – apoyó Alice.

―Ingenuos – sonrió Jacob con ironía – ¿No se les olvida algo? Están hechizados.

―He escuchado rumores sobre la posición de tiempo que tu gente crea.- dijo el príncipe – Se dice que es muy poderosa. Podemos intentarlo.

―¿Y qué piensas hacer si no funciona?

Edward abrió la boca, pero la volvió a cerrar, sin dar una respuesta. Todos los presentes en la estancia dirigieron una fugaz mirada hacia la muchacha que permanecía a su lado, con el cabello caoba ocultando por completo su expresión.

..

..

Isabella alzó la mirada hacia el reloj por trigésima novena ocasión. Cada movimiento efectuado por las manecillas era como una fina aguja ensartada en su estomago.

Alrededor de las seis de la tarde las ganas de vomitar la dominaron y desechó su desayuno en el excusado. Sentía el cuerpo roto, las tripas revueltas y escalofríos le recorrían de pies a cabeza constantemente.

Se lavó los dientes con rigor y se mojó la cara y parte de sus brazos para refrescarse. Estuvo a punto de tomar un baño pero recordó que ya lo había hecho hacía pocos minutos. Se sentó sobre la tapadera del WC y comenzó a jalar del rollo de papel higiénico, doblándolo en simétricos cuadritos hasta que junto cien. Repitió la tarea dos veces más. Se miró al espejo, ignorando las ojeras que habían aparecido de un momento a otro, cogió un cepillo y peinó su cabello en una trenza. Volvió a vomitar. Volvió a cepillarse los dientes… Esperó un momento y, cuando las excusas para permanecer en el baño se extinguieron, tuvo que salir.

Todos seguían presentes en la sala. Se respiraba un ambiente pesado, temeroso. En las horas que habían transcurrido, Rose había anunciado que se marchaba junto a Emmett y el resto. Debía admitirlo, admiraba el valor de su amiga para tomar decisiones. Ella no podía ni siquiera terminar de asimilar que todo esto estaba sucediendo y era real. Demasiadas cosas para digerir de un solo bocado.

Edward se acercó.

―¿Podemos hablar?

Asintió, aunque realmente no quería hablar con él. Estaba demasiado liada, no sabía ni qué pensar, sentir o decir. Estaba desincronizada por completo y temía equivocarse con él, consigo misma.

Se fueron a una recámara.

―No enciendas las luces – pidió ella.

Él comprendió. En medio de la obscuridad, su mano alcanzó el rostro de la castaña. El tacto fue suave, breve, nostálgico. Tenía un desabrido sabor a despedida.

―Discúlpame – susurró él.

―Allá te necesitan.

Bien. Lo había hecho bien. Había dicho lo correcto y no lo que realmente sentía. Porque lo que realmente hubiera querido decir era algo como "Vete al carajo. No te voy a disculpar. Sea cual sea el motivo, me hiciste creer que te quedarías conmigo y, de un momento a otro, resulta que no es así.".

Se quedaría con ese rencor para sí misma, porque era el precio que había de pagar por ser malvada y egoísta.

El príncipe dio un paso al frente, pero ella le frenó con un gesto. Edward no obedeció. Culminó la distancia con un solo movimiento y sus brazos la enrollaron fuertemente, atrayéndola hacia su cuerpo, mientras sus labios se presionaban afligidos, sobre su frente.

En el pecho de Isabella se instaló una punzada aguda, penetrante, al mismo tiempo que pensaba "Disfrútalo. Posiblemente, sea la última vez…"

..

..

Alice apagó el fuego de la estufa y, con un guante, cogió la cafetera y vertió un poco de agua caliente en una taza. Al probar el café, hizo una mueca. Estaba demasiado amargo, sin nada de azúcar. Siguió tomando, pese a lo desagradable que le resultaba el sabor. Era como una forma de obligar a su mente en concentrarse en la bebida para no pensar en algo más.

―Alice – la voz de Jasper se escuchó desde atrás. La princesita dio media vuelta lentamente, aún con la taza entre las manos.

Se miraron a los ojos, en silencio, durante lo que pareció una eternidad, hasta que el rubio dijo:

―Tendrás cuidado, ¿verdad?

Alice asintió. El muchacho se recargó contra la pared, tenía las manos ligeramente empuñadas y veía hacia el suelo. El largo de su cabello cayendo por su cara no permitía que Alice viera su expresión.

Alice dejó la tacita sobre la mesa y se acercó.

―Lo siento – dijo él.

―Está bien – sonrió ella – Mi padre me dijo que sólo hay una cosa que no recibe órdenes y eso son los sentimientos. No es tu culpa que no me quieras de la forma que yo te quiero a ti.

La princesa se apoyó de puntitas y lo besó en la mejilla. Las manos de Jasper, por un momento, desearon aferrarse a ella, pero desistieron en el intento y terminaron yaciendo solas, flojas en el aire, mientras Alice salía de la cocina… para ya no regresar.

..

..

Eran casi las once de la noche. La televisión estaba encendida, transmitiendo un documental de la especie marina. Isabella tenía puesta la mirada en la vieja, enorme, rota y redonda pantalla de la televisión. Se proponía ir a la mañana siguiente a ver los precios de una pantalla plasma. También aprovecharía para pasar a la tienda de música y buscar precios de guitarras eléctricas en internet. El dinero que había obtenido alcanzaba para eso y más, pero debía de economizar. Sostener los gastos de la casa sería más pesado sin Rose. Debía de buscar un trabajo de jornada completa, aprovechando las vacaciones y el tiempo… porque tiempo era lo que más iba a tener de ahora en adelante.

Una enorme mano apareció de repente frente a sus ojos, moviéndose de arriba abajo, como una especie de parabrisas.

―Planeta Tierra, llamado a Isabella Swan.

Parpadeó un par de veces y se echó para atrás, un tanto sorprendida, hasta que al final fue capaz de reconocer al moreno que le estaba hablando.

―Jacob.

―Me gusta más cuando me dices Jake, me hace sentir más cercano a ti – el muchacho se sentó a su lado - Vamos, Bella, deberías de verte en un espejo. Pareciera como si el mundo se fuera a acabar.

La castaña escupió una risita carente de humor. Por supuesto que el mundo no se acababa. Sin embargo, el fin de la humanidad no era la única razón para sentirse como se sentía.

Jacob tomó sus manos sin permiso. Isabella notó que su cercanía era cálida y reconfortante aún siendo humano y la situación se tornó mucho peor al descubrir que, oh, jodida sorpresa, se sumaba otro nombre (uno que nada tenía que ver con su mascota) a la lista de personas que mandaría a la mierda por decidir irse.

―Te ves mejor cubierto de pelos – se zafó, antes de que empezara a acostumbrarse a la nueva sensación de alivio que Jacob transmitía.- ¿Estás listo?

―No del todo. Aún no sé si me has perdonado.

―Por supuesto que no. No es así de fácil.

―¿Sigo siendo importante para ti?

―No imaginé que fueras tan vanidoso.

―Voy a regresar – prometió el moreno, mirándole a los ojos – Sé que no soy la persona que quisieras que te dijera estas palabras, pero, mejor escucharlas de mí que de nadie, ¿no crees?

La puerta de la habitación se abrió antes de que ella pudiera siquiera pensar en una respuesta. Vio a Edward de pie. Sus ropas eran las mismas que vestía cuando lo conoció. Quiso reírse, porque era realmente cómico darse cuenta cómo había cambiado su percepción hacia él en el tiempo que había transcurrido (ahora podía decir que la capa y la manta negra no le sentaban para nada mal), pero lo único que pudo hacer es permanecer quieta, mirándolo fijamente, como idiota.

"Voy a regresar", Edward no había dicho nada sobre eso y no sabía si sentirse agradecida o más molesta porque él no le veía lo suficientemente estúpida como para creer que la podía engañar.

Alice también apareció. Su largo vestido azul, de finas costuras y delicados detalles bordados, resaltaba la palidez de sus rasgos y la gracia de su pequeña figura. Se paró a un lado de Edward y la imagen que crearon en conjunto era difícil de describir. Definitivamente, algo había salido mal allí. Ellos lucían tan bien juntos. Ambos eran hermosos y elegantes sin necesidad de ostentosidad.

Emmett llegó al último, llevaba colgada del hombro una pequeña maleta. Rosalie le acompañaba. Sus manos iban agarradas. Su amiga lucía nerviosa, pero decidida.

―¿Están todos listos? – preguntó Seth.

Rosalie, Alice y Emmett afirmaron con un gesto de la cabeza. Edward miró a Isabella a través de la distancia, con el dilema de si acercarse o permanecer lejos impreso en su semblante. Ella apenas y pudo soportarlo. Se obligó a huir del par de penetrantes ojos color esmeralda que no hacían más que lastimarla y confundirla.

El príncipe finalmente asintió.

Seth dibujó un círculo blanco en el suelo e indicó que pisaran dentro. Los chicos obedecieron. Alice buscó con la mirada a Jasper, sin hallarlo. Seth empezó a recitar el conjuro, mientras pasaba una botellita de cristal con el brebaje mágico. A Bella le comenzaron a zumbar los oídos. Una nube de humo se fue formando a los pies de los viajeros. Los latidos de la castaña se hicieron pesados y dolorosos conforme las rodillas de Edward iban desapareciendo tras la neblina.

"No te vayas" intentó decir, pero no recordaba la manera de hablar. "Quédate", quiso alcanzarlo, pero su cuerpo no reaccionaba.

―¡Alice!

La neblina se disparó hacia el techo justo cuando Jasper alcanzaba la mano de la princesa. Isabella dejó de respirar. Intentó detenerlo, intentó frenar aquel instinto que la estaba dominando. No quería olvidarlo, pero sus ojos comenzaron a sentirse pesados.

"Todo fue un sueño… "

"Él nunca existió…"

"Ninguno de mis amigos…"

"Nunca los conocí…"

"Siempre ha sido así, yo viviendo sola en el departamento…"

"Todo fue…"

"Únicamente fue…"

"… Una pesadilla"

_¡POM!_

Algo estalló, haciéndola reaccionar.

―¿Qué sucede? – escuchó la voz de Jacob.

―El hechizo de Edward no puede ser revertido por la poción – contestó Emmett.

―Debemos hacer algo rápido – indicó Seth – O algo puede salir mal.

―Me quedaré – anunció Edward, a punto de salirse del círculo, cuando algo lo empujo de regreso.

―¡Bella…!

―Te quiero – susurró la castaña, bajito, muy bajito, que nadie, más que él, escuchó.

La neblina volvió a brotar con más intensidad, cubriendo a todos los muchachos y, luego, al departamento entero que, en cuestión de segundos, quedó vacío y en completo silencio.

..

..

Entre sueños, Isabella podía distinguir aquellos sonidos: La suave corriente de un río, el trinar de varios pájaros, las hojas moviéndose por el viento. Ja; todo parecía como si estuviera dentro de algún cuento de hadas…

¡Abrió los ojos de golpe y permaneció quieta!, tendida sobre lo que parecía pasto verde y fresco, como si el más mínimo movimiento que realizara pudiera llegar a ser fatal.

Recorrió los alrededores con la mirada, lentamente… y estuvo segura de una cosa: El lugar en donde estaba, no era Forks.

**..**

**..**

**Esta vez no tardé, ¿verdad? Bueno, les dejo este capítulo antes de entrar a clases, así que espero les haya gustado porque, ya saben, entrando a la universidad apenas y tengo tiempo de respirar :-P. En fin, no me maten, no se maten, todas tranquilas… prometo actualizar en cuanto pueda. Saludos y gracias por su paciencia ^^**


	26. Había una vez

**Capítulo 26**

**Había una vez…**

..

..

**Isabella Swan.**

"_Había una vez…"_

Así es como empiezan la mayoría de los cuentos.

"_En un reino muy lejano…"_

La voz de Renne es tan clara. Dentro de poco podré ver su rostro. Lo sé porque he tenido el mismo sueño innumerables veces a lo largo de estos diez años. Oh, ahí está, a mi lado, con sus ojos azules y grandes fijos en las páginas del grueso libro que sostiene entre sus manos. Yo me distraigo un momento por la sortija de oro que adorna su dedo corazón. Es brillante. ¿A qué niño no le gustan las cosas que brillan?

"_Una hermosa princesa…"_

Renne voltea y me sonríe. Su mano se pasea por mis cabellos y acaricia mi rostro suavemente. Me siento feliz mientras el viejo estéreo del carro emite _There's a light that never goes out,_ todo un clásico de los _Smiths_, la banda preferida de mis padres. Me siento feliz porque sé que soy amada. Me siento feliz porque Charlie está cantando, con sus dos manos puestas en el volante.

"_Take me out tonight, _

_where there's music and there's people,_

_and the're young and alive…"_

La carretera me parece extensa. Renne continúa leyendo, casi no le presto atención. Estoy concentrada en el gigantesco sol amarillo y en la sensación ardiente que ejercen sus rayos sobre la piel de mi brazo. Es una sensación nueva, en Forks siempre llueve y está nublado. Hubiera sido bueno que Jasper y Rose no hubieran ido de campamento para que pudieran disfrutar del calor del viaje. Es la primera vez que no tengo que llevar tres kilos de ropa encima para no morir de frío. Tengo sueño. Renne me jala para que me acueste sobre sus piernas. La historia de la hermosa princesa que vive encerrada en un castillo avanza.

A mí me gustan los cuentos. Me gusta porque Renne los lee para mí desde que tengo memoria, al igual que me gusta la música porque Charlie siempre está cantando algo y a veces, sin darse cuenta, baila (y no es nada bueno, por lo que resulta demasiado gracioso).

"_El príncipe se acercó, besó sus labios y, con el poder de su amor, rompió el hechizo. La princesa abrió los ojos. Los animalitos del boque bailaron de alegría, mientras el príncipe la tomaba entre brazos, para llevarla a su castillo, en donde vivirían, felices por s…"_

El estridente sonido de un claxon me hace despertar. El inesperado freno de nuestro carro destroza la bonita imagen que mi imaginación había pintado con ayuda del cuento. Lo único que puedo ver ahora son los ojos de Renne, grandes, atestados de miedo, un segundo antes de que todo comenzara a girar y a girar de manera violenta.

Poco después, me encuentro tirada sobre el asfalto caliente, con el cuerpo adolorido y los brazos de mi madre a mí alrededor. Comienzo a llamarla por su nombre, pero no me escucha. La hago a un lado, un espeso charco de agua roja se ha formado a nuestro alrededor . Encuentro a Charlie a unos cuantos metros, debajo de nuestro destrozado carro… La música continúa:

"_And if a double-decker bus_

_crashes into us_

_To die by your side _

_is a such a heavenly way to die._

_And if a ten-ton truck _

_Kills the both of us_

_To die by your side_

_Well, the pleausure- the privilege is mine_

_Oh, there's a light and it never goes out_

_There's a light and it never goes out_

_There's a light and it never goes out…"_

Desperté, como siempre, con la última frase de esa canción resonando en mi mente. No abrí los ojos, no lo hacía hasta que la voz de Morrissey desaparecía por completo, pero esta vez fue diferente. Nuevos sonidos llegaron a mis oídos, suplantando a los recuerdos.

La corriente de un río, el trinar de varios pájaros, el silbido del viento cálido que se estrellaba contra mis mejillas y tenía una fragancia agradable. Fruncí el ceño y palpé la superficie bajo mis manos, era suave y fresca. _¿Qué? ¿Ahora he despertado dentro de un cuento de hadas?_

Abrí los ojos de golpe, en cuanto recordé lo que había pasado, y contemplé el cielo más azul que haya visto en toda mi vida. Asustada, y sin atreverme a mover un solo dedo, recorrí los alrededores con la mirada. Había frondosos y verdosos árboles y una paz casi mágica.

Joder. ¿En dónde estaba?

―¡Bella! ¡Bella!

Esa voz… me era familiar.

―¡Bella!

Y ese rostro…

―Edward. – acerté, preguntándome cómo demonios podías olvidar todo, con el simple hecho de saber que ésa persona que te revuelve el estómago está contigo.

―Estás demente, Bella, demente. – susurró – ¿En qué diablos estabas pensando?

―Ni yo misma lo sé – confesé mientras me atrevía a apreciar los alrededores. Era mucho peor de lo que imaginaba. Verde, con muchos, muchos colores. – ¿Y los demás?

―No lo sé, no creo que estén lejos, vamos a buscarlos.

―¿Estamos en tu reino…?

―Cerca de él.

Me ayudó a ponerme de pie.

―¿Lista?

―Dame un momento – pedí.

_Mierda. Mierda. Mierda. _

No era fácil asumir que, por un arranque de cursilería trágica novelera, estuviera pisando tierras que creía sólo existían en los cuentos encantados.

Él esperó, en silencio y paciente, sin dejar de sostener mi mano. Tomé airé tres veces, intentando familiarizarme con el entorno atestado de altos y relucientes arboles que parecían tener luz propia bajo los rayos del sol. Nada que ver con el grisáceo paisaje de Forks, aunque, si me lo preguntaban, prefería a los pinos llenos de musgo… o, al menos, eso quería creer. Después de todo, el sujeto de al lado no dejaba paso al arrepentimiento, lo que, quizás, significaba que este bosque no estaba del todo mal.

―Vamos – dije, dando el primer paso, pero él me jaló de regreso, atrayéndome a su pecho.

―Te prometo que regresarás a Forks pronto.

Intenté decirle que estaba bien, que lo que quería era estar a su lado, que no pensara en mí por ahora y se concentrara en los problemas que tenía su reino, que yo lo apoyaría en lo que pudiera… que lo quería, pero justo cuando tuve en orden mis pensamientos y me decidí abrir la boca, algo cayó en mí cabeza.

Me aparté de un brinco y miré hacia arriba.

―¿Pasa algo?

―¿Qué tengo en el cabello?

Edward echó un vistazo y sonrió.

―¿Qué?

―Aquí – arrancó algo, llevándose consigo un mechón de cabello en el camino.

―Auch. – me rasqué para mitigar el dolor – ¿Qué mierda…?

―Mira – extendió su mano y, lo que tuve enfrente, fue la pequeña figura de una hermosa y rubia mujercita con halitas que parecían de cristal.

―¿Campanita? – alcé una ceja y, como si hubiese dicho un conjuro, decenas de ellas brotaron de las flores y nos rodearon. Oh, genial. El ejército de _TinkerBell. _

El hada rubia frunció el ceño y me miró con recelo. Yo hice lo mismo. Un hada de melena negra y ondulada, y preciosos ojos morados, voló hasta el hombro de Edward y le susurró algo al oído.

―Puedes hablar con ella, no es una mala persona – dijo él, con amabilidad.

Era increíble qué tan diferentes éramos. Yo en lo único que podía pensar era en cuán divertido sería arrancarle una a una sus alitas o cuántas pisadas serían necesarias para aplastarlas.

El hada morena me miró de pies a cabeza, analizando mis vestimentas.

―No lucís como una princesa.

―Gracias al cielo, no lo soy – contesté.

―Ni como una plebeya, bruja o damisela – anotó – ¿Qué eres?

―Simplemente… una chica – _que quisiera patear tu diminuto trasero_.

―Una chica – repitió y voló hasta mi hombro. Sus pequeñas manos tocaron mis mejillas – Tenéis una piel suave, un cabello hermoso y un alma bondadosa.

Bueno, quizás no era tan desagradable como yo pensaba.

―Lo sentimos – agregó, volando frente a mis ojos y haciendo una pequeña reverencia. Creo que palidecí – Era la primera vez que veíamos al príncipe Edward abrazar a una mujer con tanto sentimiento y los celos nos dominaron.

―¿Celos?

―Todas amamos al príncipe Edward – informó el hada rubia del principio. ―Pero es bueno saber que ha encontrado a alguien más o menos decente para él. – _¿Más o menos decente?_ – Aunque claro, vuestras vestimentas dejan mucho que desear como futura princesa de Voltarie.

_¡¿Princesa?_

―¡Eso podemos arreglarlo con un poco de magia! – cantó una hadita de corto cabello rosa y grandes ojos color zafiro. Noté que en sus manos llevaba una curiosa ramita que empezó a agitar en el aire. – ¡Abracadabra…!

―¡Espera, espera! – gemí, completamente en modo pánico – Nada de magia. Nada de vestidos. Nada de zapatillas de cristales. Nada de calabazas convirtiéndose en carruajes, ¿De acuerdo?

Por algún motivo (quizás por el centenar de pucheros que me fueron dedicados), me sentí como si fuera algo peor que un monstruo. Desvié mi atención de los minúsculos rostros apesadumbrados que se habían cerrado a mí alrededor. Edward soltó una risita y las hadas fueron automáticamente distraídas.

La de cabello negro voló y recorrió su rostro lentamente con su diminuta manita.

―Apenas y podemos creer que estáis vivo, Alteza. Debéis tener mucho cuidado, gente malvada os quiere destruir. Cuidad mucho de vuestra princesa, no a todos os alegrará saber que habéis encontrado el verdadero amor.

_Verdadero amor. Ajá. _

―Gracias – dijo él, acariciándola con la punta de su dedo índice. – Nos tenemos que ir. No venimos solos y tenemos que buscar a otros amigos y a mi primo Emmett.

―Un momento – frenó el hada y se dirigió hacia mí – No es bueno que la futura princesa de Voltarie ande sola por los bosques.

―No estoy sola, voy con Edward. Y tampoco soy una princesa – rectifiqué

―No sabéis en qué momento él podría distraerse y vos quedarás expuesta. Si fueras otro tipo de persona, te invitaría a quedarte con nosotras, pero sé que no aceptarás. Por eso, permitid que dos de mis pequeñas os acompañe.

―Lo siento, pero no –dije, lo más amablemente posible, aunque todos sabemos que la sutileza no era una de mis virtudes – Puedo cuidarme por mi cuenta.

―Bella – dijo Edward – No es mala idea. Me sentiría más confiado de esa manera.

Oh, santa mierda.

Y así, es como terminé con un par de hadas volando a mi lado. La malhumorada rubia y la risueña de cabello rosa.

Nos internamos en el bosque, uno, que está por demás decirlo, bastante peculiar. Quizás se trataba de paranoia mía, pero casi podía jurar que los árboles tenían vida y que los animalitos eran más que roedores corriendo de aquí a allá; parecía como si reconocieran a Edward y se alegraran de verlo. A estas alturas, toparme con los siete enanitos, la ceiba encantada de Pocahontas o el conejo blanco de Alicia no iba a sorprenderme. Mi escepticismo sobre la magia había caído seis metros bajo tierra y seguía hundiéndose. Desgraciadamente, no podía decir lo mismo de mi apatía. Si lo planteábamos en términos matemáticos, convencerme que los mundos encantados realmente existían era directamente proporcional a mi rechazo por ellos. Entre más creía una cosa, la otra también lo hacía de una manera natural, sin que pudiera eviatarlo.

En alguna parte del camino, Edward tomó mi mano. Fue algo reconfortante. Por mucho que intentaba, no lo creía, no lograba explicar cómo carajos había terminado en un bosque muy posiblemente hechizando, caminando a un lado de un príncipe y con dos hadas sobre mis hombros.

Gritamos los nombres de nuestros amigos, pero no obtuvimos ninguna respuesta. El sol comenzó a ocultarse y Edward consideró oportuno buscar un lugar en donde pasar la noche, idea que mis pies agradecieron.

El lugar en donde nos sentamos era un terreno liso y limpio (de esos que sólo podrías encontrar oportunamente en los cuentos), con una enorme y hermosa luna llena adornando el cielo.

―Regreso en unos minutos – dijo Edward.

―¿A dónde vas?

―Por leña – contestó – No pensarás que encenderemos una fogata con un chasquido de dedos, ¿o sí?

―Con un chasquido de dedos no, pero sí con una varita mágica.

Él sonrió.

―Te acompaño. – me levanté.

―¿Por qué no descansas? – tomó mis manos e intentó convencerme – Hemos caminado durante todo el día.

―Oye, no me trates como una muñequita que de porcelana, ¿vale? – le pedí – no me rompo tan fácilmente.

―¿No sería más fácil pedirnos que nosotras lo hagamos? – propuso el hada de cabello rosa

Arrugué el rostro en respuesta.

―Entre menos contacto tenga con la magia es mejor – explicó Edward, pues parecía que las mujercitas no entendían.

Preparamos una manta de hojas y nos acomodamos sobre ellas. Observé las llamas de la fogata, incluso ellas parecían tener algo singular en ese mundo. Supongo que mi apatía por estar allí se debía, en parte, porque no lograba encajar en tanta perfección. No era precisamente bonita y mi única virtud era maldecir a cada diez minutos. Aunque cantaba, mi voz no era precisamente una melodía de dulce soprano; aunque cocinaba, mis platillos no eran nada que no se pudiera hacer si se seguían la receta al pie de la letra; era torpe, malhumorada, odiaba el baile… Definitivamente, carecía de cualquier tipo de gracia y, lo peor, es que realmente no me importaba. Me gustaba ser así, ordinaria, humana, simple, egoísta.

―¿Pasa algo?

―Nada – contesté.

Edward se inclinó, besó mi cabeza y me jaló para abrazarme. Se quitó la capa y me cubrió con ella.

―No seas tan amable – la rechacé– no lo merezco.

―Vales más de lo que crees, Bella ― dijo, mirándome a los ojos – Sabías lo que iba a pasar si me decías esas palabras, pero aún así lo hiciste. Y no sólo eso: estás aquí, soportando todo aquello que odias, sólo por el estúpido del que te has enamorado. Si de personas malvadas hablamos, yo también soy una de ellas, por involucrarte en esto.

Solté una risita nerviosa e intenté buscar una manera de burlarme de nuestra situación, pero su cercanía carcomía cualquier ápice de sátira que pudiera idear. Al final sólo fui capaz de asaltar su boca con mi boca, y esperar que el movimiento casi frenético de mis labios dijera lo que mi voz jamás podría: No me dejes ir. No importaba si lo odiaba, si caía en la contradicción más estúpida de mi vida, quería que él me retuviera a su lado.

Sus brazos me envolvieron y sus labios abrieron más a los míos, profundizando el movimiento y el sabor. Yo creí que enloquecería con su calor y el sonido envolvente de nuestras respiraciones. Mi mente se convirtió en una nuble blanca, en lo único que podía pensar era en que deseaba que esto continuara.

Lentamente, me fui echando hacia atrás, atrayendo su cuerpo al mío, hasta que mi espalda yació sobre la manta. Una de sus manos se acomodó en mi cintura, la otra seguía rodeando mi espalda. Besó mi cuello y buscó nuevamente mi boca, con una deliciosa impaciencia que parecía ir en aumento y de la cual yo no tenía ninguna objeción. En respuesta enrollé una de mis piernas a sus caderas. La sensación que provocaba su peso sobre el mío, su aliento chocando contra mi piel, resultaba extraña, formaba una especie de cosquilleo ardiente que comenzaba a expandirse hasta la punta de mis pies.

Quería más…

Fue de pronto, así como había comenzado, sus manos se acomodaron sobre mis mejillas y sus besos fueron perdiendo impulso, poco a poco, hasta que se separaron por completo y sólo quedó el sonido entrecortado de nuestras respiraciones invadiendo la noche.

Abrí los ojos y noté que él aún los mantenía cerrados.

―¿Edward?

Él finalmente me vio y me regaló una sonrisa pequeña. Su nariz rozó brevemente la mía. Noté que estaba a punto de apartarse, así que mi pierna se aferró a su cadera para no dejarlo ir. Un acto reflejo, del que hasta yo misma me sorprendí.

―Bésame.

Sus labios presionaron suavemente mi frente. Enrollé mis brazos en su cuello y le miré a los ojos. Él sonrió en respuesta.

―Edward…

―No lo estás haciendo fácil – suspiró ―Podría hacerte mía ahora mismo. ¿No lo ves?

―Lo veo… – tartamudeé, con el estómago revuelto por los nervios – Pero no entiendo cuál es el problema. No me dirás que pretendes cuidar de mi inocencia y virginidad cuando ni siquiera sabes si me he acostado o no con alguien antes.

―Tonta – jaló mis cabellos juguetonamente, mientras soltaba una risita – si otro hombre ha estado contigo, no es asunto mío. Lo único que me importa eres tú, lo valiosa que me eres. Te mereces algo mejor que una cama de hierbas, Bella.

―¿Qué tiene de malo?

―Quiero darte todo – susurró, uniendo su frente a la mía y cerrando los ojos, como si me estuviera dando permiso para leer sus pensamientos – lo mejor de mí. No sólo quiero tomarte, como lo he hecho anteriormente con otras mujeres, quiero que te entregues, quiero entregarme– se encogió de hombros, como si se excusara, y alzó una ceja al preguntar - ¿Demasiado romántico?

―Para alguien que creyó que perdería su virginidad a los treinta, en una solitaria noche de copas y con el primer bastardo que se le aparecería enfrente, sí– acepté, al mismo tiempo que me resignaba. Mi pierna finalmente liberó sus caderas y él tomó asiento, atrayéndome a su regazo.

Dejé descansar mi espalda sobre su pecho, mientras el calor de sus brazos me confortaba. Poco a poco, fui cerrando los ojos, hasta que finalmente, me rendí ante el sueño.

..

..

**Rosalie Hale**

―¿Sorprendida?

―Tranquilo. Mis padres me llevaron en dos ocasiones a Disneyland. Esto no es tan distinto, ¿sabes?

Miré por segunda ocasión el panorama que se levantaba frente a mí y contuve la respiración para no romper la perfecta máscara de naturalidad que había pintado en mi cara y así no mostrar lo verdaderamente impresionada que estaba. Cuestión de orgullo, supongo, nunca me ha gustado admitir algún tipo de emoción frente a alguien y en esa ocasión no era distinto, pero la verdad es que estaba esforzándome por no dejar caer mi mandíbula al suelo. Había creído que no había nada más por ver al estar dos días internada en bosques encantados, pero esta especie de castillo que tenía ante mí sobrepasaba cualquiera de mis expectativas.

―Entonces, ¿Estás lista?

―No habrá un estúpido ratón gigante rondando por allí, ¿verdad?

―No – prometió, al mismo tiempo que soltaba una risita.

―De acuerdo – suspiré, sin poderlo evitar – Estoy lista.

Nos tomamos de la mano y comenzamos a descender la pequeña colina. Fue cuestión de minutos para que nos encontráramos a escasos metros de las puertas de Macath. Un grupo de soldados fue a nuestro encuentro y las presentaciones sobraron. Reconocieron a Emmett al instante.

―¡Mí príncipe! – exclamó uno de ellos – ¿Esto es real? ¡Nuestro príncipe Emmett ha regresado! ¡Qué felicidad!

―Nadie podría sentirse más feliz de lo que me siento yo al ver nuevamente las puertas de Macath, Michael – contestó el moreno, saludando al muchacho con un abrazo.

―¿Y esta hermosa doncella que os acompaña? – preguntó otro al verme.

―Caballeros – anunció Emmett, alzando nuestras manos para que todos vieran la unión de nuestros dedos – Permitidme presentaros a vuestra futura princesa.

Y fue como si lo hubiera dicho a través de una bocina de alta potencia, pues de pronto, sentí como si más de cien pares de ojos se clavaran sobre mi espalda, medio segundo antes de hincarse ante mí.

―Emmett, ¿qué coño hacen estás personas? – musité

―Dándote la bienvenida.

―¡A una mierda con las bienvenidas! – solté, sin planearlo. Y en esta ocasión todos habían alcanzado a escuchar. Me congelé en mi lugar, en medio de un pesado silencio, mientras mi mirada iba y venía por los rostros de los buenos ciudadanos de Macath que, lentamente (y gracias al Cielo), se iban poniendo nuevamente de pie.

Bien, Rose. No tienes ni un puto minuto aquí y ya la cagaste.

Bajé la mirada y la centré en mis pies. Entonces Emmett soltó una carcajada… y la mayoría le imitó. Aunque claro, yo presté mayor atención a las personas que me observaban con declarada desaprobación.

―Debéis estar exhaustos, Majestades, ¿Por qué no os vais a vuestro castillo a descansar un poco? – sugirió Michael, mientras otro hombre nos acercaba un caballo – Mientras, le diré la buena nueva a la Reina.

―Antes de eso – pidió Emmett, alejándonos un poco para tener más privacidad– ¿Qué noticias tenéis de Voltarie?

―¿Acaso el príncipe Edward…?

―Él está de regreso, pero no menciones ni una palabra de esto. Si él aparece, hacedle entrar y llegar a mí con la mayor discreción posible. Lo mismo aplica para la princesa Alice de Brendamnia. Reúne a hombres de tu confianza, harán falta en unos cuantos días. Michael, el reino y la vida de mi primo corren peligro, cuento contigo para protegerlos.

―Podéis confiar en mí, Alteza – juró el joven, con solemnidad. – Ahora, si me permitís, iré a ver a la Reina. Estoy seguro que estallará en alegría de saber que no sólo su hijo está de regreso, sino también la futura madre de sus nietos.

_Nietos…_

Creo que casi me caigo del caballo del que Emmett me había ayudado a subir mientras tanto.

..

..

**Princesa Alice.**

―¿Alice?

―¡Padre!

Corrí a los brazos del hombre que se había levantado del trono en cuanto me había visto aparecer. Lo abracé fuertemente, hundiendo mi rostro en las telas aromatizadas de su vestimenta, dejando que lágrimas de felicidad recorrieran mis mejillas.

―Eres tú, hija mía. Eres tú. – me apartó con gentileza, lo suficiente para que sus ojos, ya rodeados por algunas arrugas, me observaran fijamente, con amor. – Apenas y lo puedo creer. Creí que moriría de angustia antes de tenerte nuevamente cerca de mí.

Besó mis mejillas. Luego su atención se dirigió hacia unos pasos atrás, allí donde Jasper estaba.

―Tú debéis ser el bueno hombre que ha logrado que mi hija haya regresado a su reino – se dirigió hacia él.

―Padre, él es Jasper – informé – Jasper Hale. Él…

―No hace falta más presentaciones, querida mía – ofreció su mano al rubio – Sed bienvenido en nuestra familia. Jamás podré vivir lo suficiente para pagar mi deuda con vos. Cuidad y amad a mi hija como lo haces ahora…

―Padre, él no es lo que pensáis – aclaré.

―¿Qué habéis dicho, Alice?

―Él es sólo un amigo.

―Pero, entonces, ¿cómo es que…?

―El príncipe Edward, ¿recordáis?...

―¡¿Te habéis enamorado del príncipe de Voltarie?

―¡No! – dije, de inmediato – No

―Hija – caminó de regresó a mí y sujetó mis manos – ¿Podrías explicarme lo que está sucediendo? Comienzo a sentirme un poco nervioso.

―Es una historia larga, así que, ¿por qué no tomáis asiento?...

Le narré a detalle mi llegada a Forks y mi encuentro con Edward y Bella, el fallido intento de relación que se tramó entre el heredero de Voltarie y yo y la amistad que había nacido a cambio, no sólo con él, si no con el resto de los que vivían en esa casa. También le informé sobre lo que sabía de Quileutendom y la ambición que el Condé de Artomesi mantenía sobre el reino de Voltarie y mi promesa que involucraba a Brendamnia y el cómo, gracias a la posición del príncipe Jacob, había podido revertir el hechizo y estar de regreso.

―Eres una mujer maravillosa, Alice – asintió mi padre – Y no te preocupéis, Voltarie cuenta con una fiel mano amiga. Ahora bien, tengo un par de pendientes que me son imposibles posponer. Mientras tanto, debéis estar hambrientos, ¿por qué no os pasáis al comedor? Ordenaré que os sirvan algo. Te veo pronto, cariño.

..

―Tú padre es un hombre demasiado agradable.

―Lo es – asentí, mientras recorría con la mirada la infinidad de flores que adoraban los jardines del castillo – Creí que jamás volvería a verlo, ¿sabes? Creí que jamás estaría de regreso en mi hogar.

―Pero no fue así – se acercó y secó mis lágrimas con sus manos – ¿Por qué lloras?

― Es demasiado. Yo… no sé que sentir. ¿Estarán bien los demás?

―Seguramente lo están. – se inclinó y sonrió.

―¿Ves esas flores? – me giré para darle la espalda y le señalé aquella extraña especie de planta poseedora de cinco pequeños y coloridos pétalos y un tallo que casi hacía que éstos tocaran la tierra – Las sembré cuando era una niña. También eran las flores preferidas de mi madre, al menos eso me han dicho, aunque aún no tiene nombre…

―Podrían llamarse Alice.

―Demasiado ordinario – sonreí.

Sus manos se acomodaron sobre mis hombros y me hicieron girar lentamente, hasta que mis ojos se hallaron con los suyos. Percibí una especie de preocupación en su rostro, una preocupación que yo sabía a qué se debía. Acaricié su mejilla derecha con la punta de mis dedos y le sonreí sinceramente, aunque eso no implicaba que no fuera doloroso.

―Regresarás a Forks – le prometí y la luz de sus ojos cambió.

―Alice…

―No te preocupes. No estoy mal interpretando nada…

Instantes después caí al suelo, aunque, decir más bien que _algo_ me arrojó a éste sería más certero. Se trataba de un joven al que desconocía y estaba prácticamente sobre mí.

―Disculpad, buen hombre –dije, en cuanto el mareo me permitió pensar un poco – ¿podríais explicarme…?

―Shhh… No os preocupéis, mi princesa, estáis a salvo conmigo.

―¡Alice! – llamó Jasper, desde al lado (él también estaba siendo acorralado por otro sujeto)

―¡No os mováis! – musitó mi opresor. Seguí su mirada y cuando vi lo que él veía, me congelé en mi lugar.

Se trataba de Jane, escondida entre la obscuridad de las afueras del castillo, vigilando la ventana de mi habitación.

..

..

**Isabella Swan.**

―Si vuelvo a ver a un mamífero pidiendo que le haga mimos, lo voy a matar y lo azaré para la cena – gruñí, cuando, ni bien había acabado de sobarle la barriga a un conejito blanco, una mariposa (la décimo segunda del día) se había posado en mi hombro, dispuesta a acompañar mi camino.

―Creí que te gustaban los animales

―Me encantan los animales, pero esto sobrepasa mis límites. En dos días he dado más amor de lo que pensé llegaría a dar en tres vidas.

―No me parecía así cuando estabas con Jake – apuntó, bromeando.

Brinqué para alcanzarlo y darle un zape. El par de haditas dilataron sus ojos, sorprendidas por mi agresividad, y volaron preocupadas hasta la cabeza del risueño príncipe.

―¡Se lo merecía! – afirmé, mientras continuaba caminando.

Sus brazos me alcanzaron desde atrás, acorralándome entre ellos, haciéndome frenar.

―Seguramente está bien. Ya sabes, perro malo nunca muere.

―No sé de qué hablas.

―Oh, vamos, señorita corazón de piedra. Podrás engañar a todo el mundo, menos a mí. Puedo ver a través de ti.

―Pervertido.

Me deshice de sus brazos, aparentando desinterés, aunque Edward tenía razón. Decir que estaba preocupada por ese perro-humano idiota era decir poco. Además estaba el resto de mis amigos. Lo cierto es que, con cada segundo que transcurría, los nervios crecían y se hacían menos fáciles de manejar.

Continuamos con nuestro camino, una pequeña colina que, según el afamado príncipe, nos ahorraría tres días de viaje para llegar a Voltarie. Un dúo de pajaritos apareció de pronto, revoloteando a nuestros alrededores. Uno de ellos se acomodó sobre el hombro de Edward y el otro continuó dándole vueltas a mi cabeza.

―Ofrécele tu dedo para que repose en él – aconsejó él.

Lo hice, más por compromiso que por gusto. La pequeña ave se acomodó al instante, mostrando su complacencia esponjando su brilloso y colorido plumaje. El pajarito que acompañaba a Edward emitió un alegre trinito y la bola de plumas que yo llevaba cargando en mi dedo le acompañó con una nota perfectamente sincronizada.

Después, ambos cantores callaron y el pollo volador me dedicó una mirada expectante.

―¿Qué? – alcé una ceja

―Quieren que los acompañes – explicó Edward

―¿A dónde?

―En su canto.

―Olvídenlo – agité la mano para deshacerme del molesto ruiseñor, aunque éste no pareció entender el mensaje y se acurrucó en la coronilla de mi cabeza – ¿Qué creen que soy? ¿La madre naturaleza? ¿Por qué me siguen a cada paso que doy?

―¡Porque les agradas! – explicó el hadilla de cabello rosa – ¡Porque te aceptan como su princesa!

―Prefiero la idea de que me confundan con una ceiba. ¿Pero qué mierda? Creí que vería ogros, brujas malignas, pero sólo nos hemos topado con esto. ¿Cuándo diablos conoceré a un dragón?

―Ahora mismo – musitó Edward, arrastrándome para que nos escondiéramos detrás de un matorral. Yo no había visto nada aún, sólo podía sentir que la tierra bajo mis pies comenzaba a vibrar, cada vez con más fuerza, y que el bosque, repentinamente, había quedado en total silencio.

Edward desenvainó su espada. El suelo se agrietó un poco bajo lo que vendrían siendo las pesadas pisadas que se aproximaban. Me asomé lo más discretamente que pude a través de las ramas y entonces lo vi: una especie de lagartija con alas tamaño jumbo.

―¿Y esperas que crea que ese renacuajo con patas es peligroso? – fruncí el ceño.

En respuesta, el dragón rugió, expulsando una poderosa ráfaga de fuego.

―De acuerdo - asentí, ante la mirada socarrona del príncipe – No es necesario que me respondas.

Tampoco era necesario ser reina de los bosques para adivinar que estábamos en graves problemas.

..

..

**Joo…. Estoy de regreso, y dispuesta a recibir todas las maldiciones que estén dispuestas a darme. De acuerdo, lo admito, tiene siglos que no actualizo. Lo siento, como siempre, la escuela no me deja opción. Pero bien, aquí estoy. Como he dicho, no entren en pánico si ven que me ausento por meses, no dejo historias botadas y ésta no será la excepción. **

**En fin, un saludo, y gracias por su paciencia y apoyo.**

**Atte**

**Anju.**


	27. Diario de un Día en el Reino Encantado

**Capítulo 27.**

**Diario de un día en el Reino Encantado.**

**Isabella Swan. **

**Día tres en el Reino encantado. A poco de convertirme en el desayuno de un dragón.**

-¿A dónde crees que vas? - exigí saber mientras sujetaba la capa del príncipe, impidiéndole siquiera dar un paso más.

-A derrotar a un dragón, ¿a dónde más?

-¿Estás loco? ¡Esa cosa te va a hacer puré!

-¿Quieres apostar?

-Claro. Apuesto a que, si me lo propongo y tengo los motivos suficientes para querer esforzarme, yo te puedo hacer sufrir más que esa lagartija. ¿Tú qué dices?

-Que no hay nada que me motive más que tu apoyo, "querida".

-Cuando gustes. Ahora bien, "cielo", si deseas que Voltarie tenga un sucesor después de ti, lo pensarás dos veces antes de intentar hacerte el héroe.

-¿Entonces qué se supone debo hacer?

-Aplastar tu trasero al lado del mío y esperar a que el _alíen_ ése se vaya a otro lu...

Algo alborotó mis cabellos, una especie de ventosa cálida que provenía justo desde arriba.

-Bella...

-Lo sé. La lagartija está a punto de comerme.

-Si te sirve de consuelo, no sólo a ti.

-¿Cómo coño supo que estábamos aquí?

-Los dragones tienen muy buen olfato. Planeaba decírtelo. O lo ataco primero o...

-O nos jodemos. Ya lo entiendo.

El dragón se aventó contra nosotros en lo que me pareció puede durar un pestañeo. Edward me hizo rodar junto con él para evitar la embestida; se levantó de inmediato, cubriéndome con su cuerpo, con espada en mano, listo para atacar, mientras yo, a unos pasos de la bestia, contemplaba que era más grande de lo que pudiera imaginar.

-Escúchame, Bella – dijo, sin dejar de mirar al frente. - Corre hacia las afueras del bosque, encontrarás un río...

-Ey – resoplé – admito que la situación no es precisamente la mejor, que quizás no nos permita dejar pensar con claridad, ¡pero me es imposible imaginar que, por muy fuera que estés de tus cabales, se te ocurra pedirme que me largue mientras ésa lagartija planea tostarte! ¿Por qué no mejor me pides que te ayude en algo?

El dragón arrojó una ola de fuego desde la boca y las fosas nasales que Edward esquivó no supe cómo. De la misma inexplicable manera, logró anclarse a su espalda llena de escamas y había comenzado a trepar hasta el cuello.

-¡Necesito algo para amarrarlo! - gritó desde arriba.

Yo miré hacia los lados, buscando algo que pudiera ser de ayuda, pero no encontré nada. En medio de mi desesperación, comencé a hacer cosas estúpidas, como buscar atrás de los árboles y debajo de algunas piedras.

-Lady Isabella... - me susurró el hadita de cabello color rosa, mientras yo iba de aquí a allá, tratando de encontrar algo que pudiera usarse como una cuerda. - Isabella...

-Ahora, no, pequeña pulga, estoy ocupada...

-Nosotras podríamos ayudarte.

Detuve mi infructífera búsqueda y miré al par de hadas.

-¿Cómo?

-Pídenos que te demos una soga.

-Olvídenlo, puedo encontrar algo por mi cuenta...

Escuché un alarido y literalmente vi a Edward volando por los aires antes de embarrar la cara contra la tierra. Sin pensarlo dos veces, ignorando cualquier tipo de razón, corrí hacia él.

-¡¿Qué estáis haciendo? - exigió saber el hada rubia.

-Puedes estar segura que no estoy tejiendo mantitas

Llegué hasta Edward. Los ojos del dragón se plantaron en mí, llenos de furia. El príncipe tenía algunas heridas y sangraba de la frente. La expresión en su rostro dejaba en claro que le iba a tomar un par de minutos recuperarse del golpe. La lagartija gigante comenzó a avanzar hacia nosotros, disfrutando de cada paso y saboreando con su lengua de culebra el sabor de su futura presa: nosotros.

-¿Qué se supone que debo de hacer? Quiero decir, aparte de correr, lo cual nunca ha sido una opción y mucho menos ahora que Edward apenas y puede mantenerse en pie.

-Podrías luchar contra él – propuso la pelirosa.

-O dejar que os coma. - solucionó la rubia.

Y como era de esperarse, no tenía ninguna otra opción. Busqué la espada de Edward, pero no la encontré botada a varios metros de distancia. Esa cosa mutante me iba a aplastar antes de siquiera intentar alcanzarla y, suponiendo que algún milagro sucediera y lograra obtenerla, ¿después cuál era el plan? Jamás en mi jodida vida había tenido una espada en mis manos, mucho menos sabía cómo usarla y, por supuesto, no tenía ni puta idea de cómo luchar contra un dragón. Tampoco sabía si sería capaz de matarlo, al final de cuentas, podía llegar ser toda una mierda con las personas si me lo proponía, pero con los animales era distinto. Me era imposible abusar de su nobleza y de ese instinto tan honesto que poseían. Incluso la lagartija voladora debía tener sus motivos para atacarnos, estaba segura.

Suspiré. Me tomé un segundo para pensar y, finalmente, acepté mi derrota.

-De acuerdo – miré al par de hadas que me acompañaban – Acaben con él.

Las mujercitas me miraron como si hubiera enloquecido.

-¿Qué esperan?

-Lo sentimos, pero no sabemos a qué os referís – susurró la del cabello rosa.

-Ustedes están dispuestas a concederme deseos, ¿no?, pues bien, ¡Deseo que esa cosas desaparezca de mi vista!

-Para que vuestro deseo sea concedido, tenéis que darnos algo a cambio. - explicó el hada rubia

-No traigo nada que dar y en estos momentos me es imposible sacarme un riñón. ¿Podemos negociar después? Ése dragón está a punto de asarnos.

-No queremos nada material. No nos interesa ese tipo de cosas. Lo que queremos, es algo más sencillo. Vuestro deseo debe de surgir desde el fondo de vuestro corazón.

-¡O me dan una puta arma ahora mismo o les parto sus moleculares traseros en dos! - exploté. Las mujercitas retrocedieron, un poco pálidas - ¿Necesitan algo con más sentimiento?

Entendieron bien la amenaza, pues, pese al palpable miedo que se podía leer en sus expresiones, algo parecido a una nube de polvos mágicos comenzó a formarse entre mis manos, dando forma a lo que terminó convirtiéndose en un palo color rosa, con una enorme y ridícula bola de púlido cristal, adornada por diversos diamantes de múltiples colores, una estrellita como corona, dos alas en sus extremos y un corazón con luz propia reposando en el fondo.

-¿Qué mierda se supone que es esto? -escupí - ¿Un consolador?

-Es vuestra arma.

-_¿Arma?_ ¿Es que acaso tengo cara de _Sailor Moon_ como para que me den una sonaja como "arma"? Por Dios, una pistola, un cañón, ¡Un burro tira pedos! Cualquier cosa es mejor que un báculo de cristal.

-No es nuestra culpa que seas la única princesa que se queje de tener uno – defendió el hada rubia.

-Te recuerdo que no soy una princesa – contesté – Ahora, si no me das algo que realmente considere útil, esa lagartija nos aniquilará en tres segundos.

Finalmente, me brindaron un arco y un juego de flechas.

-Mucho mejor – asentí – El único problema es que no sé cómo coño utilizarlo.

Pero ya era demasiado tarde para pedir asesorías. El dragón aventó una furiosa ráfaga de fuego. Tomé a Edward de la capa y lo ayudé a moverse, aunque "arrastrarlo" sería una palabra más certera.

A partir de allí, intenté arrojar una flecha, pero el arco se resbalaba de mis manos y por poco me lincho el ojo derecho y me atravieso la yugular. Estaba a punto de intentarlo nuevamente, cuando la bestia se aventó contra nosotros, moviendo sus alas para levantar un espeso remolino de tierra y césped.

Edward se puso de pie, cubriéndome con su cuerpo.

-¡Al fin despiertas! - dije, mientras sembraba mis pies contra el suelo para no salir volando.

-Qué vergüenza, parece que he perdido algo de práctica – se excusó, con una sonrisa de lado - ¿Me permites tu arco y flechas?

Se los arrojé. Estaba segura que él haría un mejor uso de ellos. Él se deshizo de la capa y salió corriendo al encuentro de la lagartija. Con mayor habilidad que antes, lo rodeó y logró recuperar su espada. El dragón estuvo a punto de aplastarlo, pero arrojó una flecha directo a una de sus alas, distrayéndolo.

Se deslizó por debajo de sus patas, volvió a trepar por su espalda, hasta que finalmente llegó hasta la coronilla de su cabeza y enterró su espada en ésta. El dragón se derrumbó al instante, agitando la tierra con su peso.

Todo había sucedido tan rápido, que si hubiera parpadeado, me hubiera perdido la mitad del espectáculo.

Edward estaba allí, montado sobre el cuello del animal, claramente agitado, con la frente aún sangrando y el rostro lleno de mugre y sudor, pero con una sonrisa triunfante.

-¿Lo... has matado? - pregunté desde mi lugar.

-¿Matar? - repitió indignado, como si le hubiera dicho una ofensa - ¿Tengo cara de asesino?

-Pero le enterraste la espada en la cabeza...

-Bella, acércate.

Lo hice y noté que el dragón no tenía herida alguna, más que las rozaduras de las flechas y que no estaba muerto, simplemente se había acostado en el suelo, por su propia cuenta.

Edward bajó, arrancó un par de hojas de un árbol cercano y comenzó a limpiar con éstas las pequeñas heridas en las alas del dragón, que parecía haber abandonado todo deseo de matarnos.

-No entiendo.

-Es cierto que los grandes animales del bosque, sobre todo los dragones, son rebeldes cuando no han sido domesticados – comenzó a explicar – pero ya reconociendo a un dueño, se convierten en muy buenos amigos.

Estaba sorprendida y no podía evitar demostrarlo. La lagartija parecía otra, incluso creo que la escuché ronronear mientras el príncipe le hacía mimos por debajo de su escamoso cuello.

-Es enorme.

-Es una hermosa hembra con ocho meses de embarazo, es natural que luzca más grande de lo que es.

-¿H-hembra?

-Temía haber sido demasiado brusco, pero creo que todo estuvo bien.

Le tocó la barriga suavemente. Entonces comprendí que si había sido lastimado al principio era por eso, porque no quería ocasionarle daño alguno a la futura mamá.

-Pensé que los dragones ponían huevos.

-Sólo los que viven en las montañas.

-¿Está a punto de dar a luz?

-Tardan cerca de año y medio en tener a sus bebés.

-¿Qué vas a hacer con ella?

-Dejarla aquí, en el bosque. Es el mejor lugar para que tenga a sus hijos.

Terminó la curación y la dragón le agradeció con una tierna lamida en sus manos. Yo estaba embobada, a punto de enterrarme una flecha en el pecho para no perder la cordura. ¿Hasta dónde llegarían mis sentimientos por él? Tenía miedo, al ritmo que iba, las contracciones estomacales terminarían conmigo.

..

..

**Jasper Hale.**

Hay un dicho: No dejes para mañana lo que puedes hacer hoy. Nunca había comprendido el sabio y buen consejo que es, hasta que supe que, quizás, era demasiado tarde para entenderlo.

No es que estuviera culpando al destino. Había sido lo suficientemente estúpido como para echarme más tierra y no reconocer mis errores, mismos que me tenían en esa situación en la que no tenía ni permitido quejarme.

"Regresarás a Forks" "No estoy mal interpretando nada"...

Desde mi punto de vista, Alice estaba mal interpretando todo y con justa razón. ¿Hacía cuánto me había confesado ella que me quería? Durante ese tiempo, siempre le di vueltas al asunto, preguntándome si era lo suficientemente bueno, temiendo fallarle, obscureciendo mis verdaderos sentimientos con mis inseguridades.

Bella tenía razón. Todo esto de enredarte entre las marañas de lo que está bien y de lo que está mal, de lo que es correcto o incorrecto sólo sirve para cultivar, utilizando exactamente sus mismas palabras, mierda mental.

-Permitidme presentarme, Alteza. Mi nombre es Eric Adam Johnsmakrtïon, segundo hijo del Rey Eric Adam Johnsmakrtïon II, y estos, son mis hombres.

-Me resultáis conocido. - dijo Alice- ¿Os he visto antes?

No exageraba. Yo también podía jurar que éste y el chef que habíamos conocido en en Seattle eran el mismo.

-Posiblemente en sueños, como yo os he visualizado durante toda mi vida.

Ella sonrió amablemente en respuesta.

-Me halagáis con vuestras palabras, pero, ¿podrías decirme cuál es el motivo que os trajo hasta aquí?

El joven príncipe hizo una seña a los hombres que le acompañaban, éstos parecieron rodear el jardín para examinarlo. La mirada de Alice se fijó especialmente en un punto en específico, en el que, aparentemente, no había nada fuera de lo común. Los soldados enviaron gestos con manos y brazos.

-Ahora estáis a salvo, princesa – dijo él.

-¿Qué sucede?

–Han corrido demasiados rumores sobre vuestro regreso. Algunos dicen que os has comprometido con el príncipe de Voltarie, otros más, que habéis regresado sin haber cumplido la cláusula del hechizo. Jane escuchó sobre ello y ha enviado a sus hombres a rondar el castillo. A estas alturas, ella...

-Ella ya sabe que estoy aquí.

-Princesa, ¿es cierto lo de vuestro compromiso con el príncipe Anthony?

-¿Anthony?

-Anthony... de Voltarie.

-Oh, Edward. No, él y yo sólo somos buenos amigos.

-Entonces, este caballero... – me miró.

-Jasper Hale, un bueno amigo, también.

El príncipe me tendió la mano y yo acepté el gesto, más por educación que por verdadera simpatía. Nada personal, a simple vista se podía adivinar que se trataba de una buena persona, pero el interés que saltaba a relucir en su mirada hacia Alice no lo convertía en una persona precisamente agradable para mí.

-Princesa, me gustaría hablar con El Rey.

Alice lo condujo hacia el Salón del Trono, sin hacer más preguntas, y en seguida pasamos a retirarnos. La seguí a lo largo de un extenso pasillo, adornado con finos candelabros y altas paredes.

-¿Estás bien? - pregunté. Ella asintió, aunque era palpable que sólo lo hacía para tranquilizarme. Finalmente, detuvo sus pasos en una ventana que daba vista hacia las afueras del castillo. De nuevo, su mirada se fijó en el sitio que anteriormente noté observaba con sombrío interés.

-¿Qué es lo que buscas?

-Allí – señaló el lugar – Jane estaba allí.

-Jane es la bruja que te hechizó, ¿no?

Asintió.

-No sé lo que trama esta vez.

-No te hará ningún daño.

-No es lo que pueda hacerme lo que me preocupa. Yo no le intereso. Ella quiere a mi padre.

-Pero tu padre te adora, lo que te convierte en su blanco.

Estaba a punto de abrazarla, de decirle que no se preocupara, que yo haría lo posible por impedir que sufriera, pero entonces llegó una mujer con ropas de manta, informando que el Rey deseaba hablar con la princesa.

Y es aquí donde las palabras de Bella cobran vida.

-Padre.

-Acércate, Alice.

El príncipe Eric _noséqué_ estaba cerca, en el otro extremo del trono.

-Me he enterado que has conocido al hijo del Rey Johnsmakrtïon.

-Él ha salvado mi vida hace unos instantes, padre, estoy muy agradecida con él.

-No tanto como lo estoy yo – sonrió el Rey – Por eso, no he podido evitar alegrarme al escucharle pedirme tu mano.

Algo se colocó sobre mí, una especie de gigantesca y pesada roca pendiendo de un hilo fino, como de telaraña.

-Creo que es un poco precipitado, padre.

-Lo sé, hija, sabes mejor que nadie que jamás te impondría un compromiso del que no estuvieras de acuerdo...

-Si me permite hablar, Su Majestad – interrumpió el príncipe y se dirigió a Alice – Princesa, entiendo vuestra reticencia, hace nada que nos conocemos, pero estoy dispuesto a demostrar mis intenciones y ganar vuestro corazón. Os pido una oportunidad para conocernos, ya que he caído enamorado de vuestra hermosura con una sola mirada y no habría nada en mi vida que me hiciera más feliz que protegeros.

-Hija mía, ¿por qué no meditas sobre ello? Podría vivir más tranquilo si te supiera al lado de un buen hombre que daría la vida por cuidarte. Sobre todo en estos momentos, en los que Jane y su gente amenazan con hacerte daño.

Alice bajó la mirada, su mano era sujetada por la del Rey, en muestra de apoyo y comprensión hacia fuera cual fuera su decisión. El príncipe también esperaba paciente. En aquella sala, yo era el único con las manos sudadas y la respiración contenida. La enorme piedra seguía balanceándose sobre mi cabeza.

-Sería bueno que te dejáramos sola un momento.

-No es necesario – dijo ella y caminó hacia el príncipe, le ofreció una pequeña reverencia – Por favor, cuidad de mí, Alteza.

Y la roca finalmente cayó, aplastándome, hundiéndome hasta el fondo de la tierra.

..

..

**Isabella Swan.**

**Mismo día. Entre cuatro, cinco o seis de la tarde. (Si hubiera tenido un maldito reloj hubiera sido más fácil calcular la hora)**

Quería violarlo.

Quizás mis pensamientos pecaban de libidinosos pero nadie podía culparme. Es decir, mi único pecado era estar cerca de los dieciocho años, con las hormonas completamente enloquecidas, y tener frente a mí a un tipo que, más que humano, parecía una estatua de Adonis mojándose el rostro a la orilla del río.

-¿Estás bien? - pregunté, mientras me acercaba.

-Sólo son algunas rozaduras. Lo siento. Te has lastimado por mi culpa. ¿Duele demasiado?

La yema de sus dedos se paseó por un raspón que había ganado en mi antebrazo izquierdo. Fue un roce inocente, pero mi piel lo percibió de manera distinta.

-No es nada – contesté de manera automática. Realmente, estaba más concentrada en las puntas húmedas de su cabello cayendo desordenadamente por su rostro pálido.

Sin darme cuenta, me incliné para buscar sus labios. Al principio, la respuesta fue intensa, pero poco después me apartó, con esa maldita sonrisa suya que dejaba en claro que no pasaría nada más.

-Tengo una duda. - expuse, mientras él se acomodaba debajo de la sombra de un árbol.

-Dime.

-¿Cuándo tendremos sexo?

Más que una pregunta, pareció como si lo hubiera obligado a tragarse un conejo entero de un sólo tajo, pues comenzó a toser y a toser, mientras el rostro le cambiaba de color tras cada convulsión.

Esperé a que se tranquilizara, un tanto divertida he de reconocer. De alguna manera, estaba disfrutando la situación en la que yo tomaba el papel de un maldito lujurioso y pervertido sexual y él el de una casta señorita cristiana.

-Quiero decir – continué mientras me acercaba, pues parecía que él no era capaz más que de mirarme como si me lo fuera a comer vivo... cosa que realmente no estaba muy alejada de mi realidad mental – Dijiste que merezco más que una cama de hierbas. Eso quiere decir que, cuando tengamos la oportunidad de estar en un lugar más cómodo...

-¿Sabes, Bella? - interrumpió, poniéndose de pie para alejarse, volviendo a interponer aquella estricta distancia de tres pasos entre nosotros – El agua de este río es deliciosa. Apuesto a que te gustaría darte un baño. Iré a dar un paseo para darte privacidad.

Y desapareció, literalmente. Suspiré mientras me quitaba el par de tenis y hundía mis pies en el agua. Tras pensarlo un momento, decidí tomarle la palabra. Los últimos dos días había ganado otra capa de piel gracias a la suciedad y el polvo.

Ya dentro, tuve una idea. ¿Y qué pasaría si estuviera a punto de ahogarme? Es decir, no era nada que pudiera considerarse extraño, estoy segura que nadie apostaría a mi favor, aún si la profundidad del río apenas y rebasaba mis caderas. Isabella Swan podría ahogarse incluso en un charco.

Él vendría corriendo en mi rescate, me tomaría entre sus brazos, yo enrollaría los míos alrededor de su cuello y me pegaría a su cuerpo para hacerle notar mi casi total desnudez. Entonces nos besaríamos y, al contrario de nuestras experiencias pasadas, nuestras bocas comenzarían lentamente para ir en aumento con cada segundo. Sus brazos me apretarían contra él y después...

Mi cara estuvo a punto de reventar de la vergüenza, pero eso no impidió que siguiera adelante.

Nadie podía negar que era un buen plan, una idea magnífica. Lo malo es que, como todo lo que es pintado con los colores de la imaginación, dista mucho de la realidad. Para muestra un botón: me estaba ahogando. ¡Me estaba ahogando de verdad! Y mi rescate tuvo todo, menos sensualidad y romance, empezando porque Edward no llegó hasta mucho después, cuando ya había perdido casi todo atisbo de conciencia y mis brazos y piernas se anclaron a su cuerpo, no para seducirlo, si no por mero y puro instinto de supervivencia. El desafortunado príncipe tuvo que luchar para que la corriente no nos llevara a ambos, ya que yo había tragado tanta agua que estaba a punto de hincharme igual que un sapo. Cuando finalmente pudo arrastrarme a la orilla y su boca se unió a la mía, yo no tardé en escupir el litro de agua que había tragado directo a su rostro y después me desmayé, no sin antes pensar que, los sueños, aún si de depravaciones se trataban, seguían produciendo la misma mierda de siempre: simples fantasías.

..

..

**Mismo día. No tengo ni puta idea de qué hora es, pero ya ha anochecido.**

Dicen que no vale guerra pérdida hasta que el último soldado muere... o algo así. Es lo mismo. El orden de los factores no altera el producto, lo mismo debería de ser para las frases que medio mundo aplica en su vida diaria.

¿Quién en su sano juicio olvidaría una vergüenza como la mía? Nadie, correcto; pero, yo estaba completamente loca. Era imposible mantener la cordura con ése bastardo príncipe las veinticuatro horas del día rondando a tu alrededor, liberando sus miles de estúpidas feromonas a cada paso que daba, haciendo que tus ojos lo contemplaran más como un objeto sexual que como un humano.

-Huele bien. - dijo al acercarse al improvisado fogón que habíamos construido para alimentarnos - ¿Qué es?

-Viagra al vapor.

-No quieres que pruebe eso - me dedicó una sonrisa de lado, un tanto traviesa.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que sabes lo que quiero o no?

-En este tiempo he aprendido que no eres muy buena decidiendo. Apuesto que sé más que tú lo que te conviene.

-Déjame decirte que, para querer evitar que algo más entre nosotros pase, no te estás esforzando lo suficiente.

Se acercó hasta que nuestras narices se rozaron. Instintivamente, cerré mis ojos y aguanté la respiración, conteniéndome.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque te quiero.

-No es excusa suficiente.

-Bella, estoy tratando de no ser egoísta, sería bueno que me ayudaras un poco.

-No estás siendo egoísta. Yo también lo deseo.

-¿Qué pasaría si te embarazas?

-Para eso se inventaron los preservativos.

-No los hay aquí – Mierda. Rió un poco.

-Quizás condones tal cuales, no; pero me imagino que existe algún método, ya que no hay ningún tipo de sobre población por lo que he podido notar. Además, según entiendo, te has acostado anteriormente con otras mujeres y aún no tienes hijos... ¿O sí?

-Sin hijos – confirmó – Pero si ellas no han salido embarazadas es porque, como príncipe, no puedo engendrar vida en el vientre de una mujer a la que no podré amar el resto de mis días.

-Qué conveniente – fruncí el ceño – No se podía esperar menos de un mundo encantado.

-Contigo sería diferente.

-No lo sabemos.

-No crees en cosas como "amor verdadero", lo sé. Pero existe, Bella, prueba de ello es que estás aquí.

-Pero no sé si estaré mañana -susurré. La simple idea de no estar con él me causó escalofríos, pero eso no vedaba de mi cabeza una idea concebida y cultivada durante años - Lo mismo para ti.

-Escúchame, Bella – tomó mis manos - aún si, al final, no llegáramos a estar juntos, nuestros sentimientos quedarán intactos. No importa si conocemos a otras personas, si nos olvidamos mutuamente y no llegáramos a recordar nada el uno del otro, yo te seguiré amando y tú me seguirás amando, porque el amor no está ni en la mente, ni en el corazón, ni en ninguna parte de nuestro cuerpo, está en el alma. Y antes de desaparecer, preferiría hacernos creer una mentira. Así que, podremos separarnos, creer que nos hemos enamorado de alguien más, olvidar que nos conocimos, pero Isabella, pase lo que pase, y aunque nosotros no queramos, nos vamos a amar siempre, quizás aún sin saberlo, quizás aún sin sospecharlo, porque el amor nada tiene que ver con ataduras físicas o emocionales; de ser así, de alguna u otra manera, podríamos controlarlo, y tú y yo sabemos, mejor que nadie, que lo que ha nacido entre nosotros, lo que aún se sigue formando y lo que se mantendrá, no es algo que podamos controlar.

..

..

**Día cuatro. Plena madrugada. El sol no ha salido aún, pero las estrellas y la luna comienzan a desaparecer entre el orto.**

Lo que teníamos enfrente no era un dragón que pudiera ser domesticado. Saltaba a la vista hasta para una persona como yo, que tiene tanta idea sobre criaturas fantásticas como lo tendría una tortuga acerca de volar.

Incluso Edward lucía tenso, en ningún momento dejaba de cubrirme con su cuerpo y en su expresión resaltaba una máscara de dureza y salvajismo que nunca antes había contemplado.

La bestia que teníamos enfrente era una especie de hombre gigante y deforme, en el que apenas y se podía diferenciar entre su estomago y sus rodillas, pero que aún así, parecía moverse sin problema alguno. Gruñía ferozmente mientras esquivaba nuestro camino, lanzando litros de saliva mal oliente. Era tan grande que Edward apenas y le llegaba a la cadera y mi cuerpo entero quizás era menos ancho que las muñecas de sus manos.

-¿Qué es esto?

-Un ogro.

-No mienten cuando dicen que tiene mal carácter.

-Sólo son agresivos si te metes en su territorio o cuando tienen hambre.

-¿En qué situación estamos nosotros?

-En ninguna. ¿Ves esa marca en su frente?

Era una especie de cicatriz rojiza que tenía forma de una culebra enrollada alrededor de una manzana.

-Es el escudo de los Artomesí. Este ogro ha sido domesticado por ellos y lo han mandado a por nosotros.

-Lo que significa que, hagamos lo que hagamos, estamos fritos.

-Isabella, ¿Te he dicho que me encanta esa simpleza con la que ves las cosas?

-No es necesario. Sé que adoras todo de mí.

Sonreímos, pese a la arriesgada situación.

-A diferencia de los dragones, no puedes domesticar a los ogros. Es necesario todo un proceso de sumisión y esclavitud para que ganes, no su respeto, sino su miedo. Es un delito muy grave en la mayoría de los reinos. Pero supongo que no debería de estar sorprendido que las cosas sean diferentes en Artomesí.

La bestia arremetió contra nosotros. Se movía demasiado rápido, a pesar de lo pesado que lucía, tanto que apenas y lográbamos esquivarlo. Edward no dejaba de mantenerme atrás de él. Ambos buscábamos una manera de escapar, pero estábamos acorralados entre un estrecho sendero rodeado por montañas y un acantilado.

Fue de pronto, que el ogro se lanzó por completo, como un peleador de sumo. Edward me empujó fuertemente hacia atrás, rodé por la tierra, un mechón de mi cabello quedó prensado entre el brazo del gigante y, de pronto, me encontré colgando a la deriva del acantilado.

-¡Bella! - gritó Edward, paralizado, con el ogro a escasos metros de él, sin permitirle hacer un solo movimiento.

Yo me sostenía con los codos e intentaba subir, pero mis pies se resbalaban entre la tierra. Las hadas volaron frente a mis ojos.

-¡Pídenos ayuda!

Sin darme oportunidad siquiera de abrir la boca, Edward fue arrojado contra la montaña y la mano del ogro se estiró para aplastarlas. Las mujercitas cayeron desvanecidas ante mis ojos. Como pude, tomé a ambas entre mis manos y las metí en mis bolsillos.

Alcé la mirada y el ogro estaba prácticamente sobre mí, a punto de destriparme la cabeza de un pisotón. Apreté los ojos y aguanté la respiración, esperando a sentir el peso quebrando hasta el último hueso de mi cráneo, pero sólo escuché un fuerte aullido y algo caliente y espeso bañándome.

Era la sangre del ogro, a quien Edward había lanzado una flecha en la cabeza, abriéndole una pequeña pero escandalosa herida que parecía dolerle. El ogro, encolerizado, lo capturó en su puño y lo botó contra el suelo. El príncipe rodó y volvió a herirlo, esta vez enterrando su espada en el puente de su pie derecho. El ogro retrocedió, gruñendo como un animal feroz, pero el príncipe se apresuró a atacarlo. La segunda flecha rebotó en su barriga, la tercera, fue directo a la yugular. El ogro comenzó a colapsarse, Edward aprovechó la oportunidad para correr hacia mí. Tomé su mano tan pronto como me la ofreció.

-¿Estás bien?

-¿Cuántas veces debo decirte que no soy una muñequita de cristal?... ¿Tú qué tal?

-Un "¡Oh, príncipe mío!, ¿Estáis herido?" no estaría mal, sabes?

-Sólo en tus sueños.

Lo último que recuerdo fue haber visto fue su sonrisa, seguida por un pequeño gesto de dolor, su mano soltando la mía y la sensación de vértigo apoderándose de mi estómago mientras caía de espaldas hacia el acantilado...

..

..

**Yei. Esta vez no tardé tanto, ¿verdad? XD.**

**Ya saben, cuando estoy de vacaciones es más fácil concentrarme en escribir (Lo malo es que la próxima semana se termina el cuento de hadas y vuelvo a la escuela).**

**No me maten, nadie ha muerto (Ni siquiera el señor ogro :-P). Es una historia feliz, me he prometido a mi misma que no las haré sufrir ^^.**

**En fin, trataré de actualizar pronto. Un saludo y muchas gracias por todo su apoyo.**

**Atte**

**Anju**


	28. Estrategias

**Capítulo 28.**

**..**

**Estrategias**

**..**

**Isabella Swan.**

Oh, mierda. Nuevamente estoy soñando…

El sueño apesta. Estoy en un bosque encantado, con decenas de tiernos roedores y amistosos mamíferos acudiendo a mi presencia, hadas tintinando y pájaros de colores revoloteando a mí alrededor. Una mamá dragón. Un río… Un príncipe. Un ogro. Un acantilado…

―Edward…

Abrí mis ojos de golpe, ignorando el vergonzoso hecho de que me hubiera descubierto a mí misma murmurando su nombre inconscientemente, y me incorporé hasta sentarme. Miré a alrededor, sin reconocer el lugar, entrecerrando mis ojos pues la luz naranja de una fogata caló mis pupilas. El gesto dolió, me llevé la punta de los dedos a la frente, descubriendo entonces que me había nacido un gigantesco cuerno.

―Finalmente has despertado.

Giré para mirar hacia atrás (aprecié que, muy seguramente, la bola de mi frente no era el único daño que tenía en el cuerpo) y las sombras del fuego en combinación con la obscuridad del lugar hicieron que me tomara tres segundos en reconocer al muchacho que tenía enfrente

―¡Jacob!

―Bien. Tienes una cabeza realmente dura. Cualquier persona hubiera perdido la memoria con semejante golpe.

―¿Y Edward?

―Aunque claro, hubiera sido perfecto que te olvidaras de una que otra insignificante cosa.

―¿Dónde está? - insistí.

―No lo sé.

El rostro del moreno se endureció.

―¿No crees que sería más prudente preguntar por qué estás aquí, con el cuerpo lleno de heridas, en lugar de preocuparte por él? Te caíste de un maldito acantilado, Bella. Pudiste haber muerto. Me hubiera tardado en llegar un segundo más y tú no estarías aquí.

Entonces recordé todo con más claridad, la expresión de Edward antes de que su mano soltara la mía.

―Algo le pasó– murmuré.

―¿Acaso no estás escuchando nada de lo que te digo?

―¿De verdad no sabes dónde está?

―No. Y si lo supiera, no te lo diría. Él no es seguro para ti, Bella.

―¿Y quién eres tú para decidir eso?

―Dímelo tú. Hay tres personajes en este espectáculo, la damisela en peligro y dos príncipes. Uno es quien la deja caer y el otro, quien la salva. Hasta un niño de primaria sabría cuál de ellos dos es mejor.

―No tengo tiempo para discutir tonterías como estas – dije, poniéndome de pie, aguantando el dolor que parecía estar instalado en cada uno de mis huesos.

―¿Qué crees que haces?

―Voy a buscarlo.

―¿Qué te hace pensar que dejaré que cometas semejante estupidez?

―¿Qué te hace pensar que me importa tu opinión?

―Él seguramente está muerto.

Se plantó frente a mí, bloqueándome el paso. No fue hasta entonces que me percaté de que estábamos en una cueva y era de noche. No quise ni siquiera preguntar cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que había perdido la conciencia y, por mucho que intenté no retener las últimas palabras del moreno, éstas se anclaron en mi mente.

―Jacob, hazte a un lado.

―¿En dónde piensas buscarlo? ¿En la panza de aquel ogro o aplastado por ahí...?

Le lancé un puñetazo directo a la cara con todas las fuerzas que fui capaz. Nos miramos a los ojos cuando su rostro se enderezó. Yo temblaba, llena de furia, y él se sobaba la quijada, pintando en sus labios una sonrisa llena de burla.

―¿Alguna vez te imaginaste que podrías llegar a odiarme de esta manera?

Lo empujé a un lado y salí de la cueva. Efectivamente, el bosque estaba completamente en tinieblas, pero mis pies no vacilaron en seguir adelante.

―¡Princesa!

Me detuve y sentí una especie de alivio al ver al par de haditas aparecer a mi lado.

―Ustedes... - titubeé – Yo pensé...

―Estamos bien – me sonrió la de pelo negro – ¿Qué pensáis hacer?

Los labios me temblaron, como si se negaran abrirse. Tragué saliva y me mordí la lengua, hasta que finalmente pude soltar:

―¿Está vivo, verdad?

―El príncipe Edward está con vida, pero no sabemos nada sobre su paradero...

No necesité escuchar más y continué caminando, esta vez más a prisa y dando zancadas mucho más grandes.

―¡Esperad! - me detuvieron – No podéis exponeros de esta manera... ¡Ni siquiera sabéis a dónde ir!

Lo que decían era cierto, pero no podía detenerme. Estaba completamente idiotizada al pensar en que Edward pudiera estar en peligro. La repentina fuerza de una mano sujetando mi brazo me impidió seguir avanzando.

―¡Suéltame, Jacob, o esta vez si te rompo la nariz!

―Puedes desfigurarme el rostro, pero no dejaré que des un paso más,

―El príncipe es ágil – dijo el hada de cabello rosa - y, pese a su bondad, estoy segura que jamás nos perdonaría si permitiéramos que algo malo os pasara. Así que, por favor, confiad un poco más en él. Estoy segura que mañana os volverías a encontrar.

Lo que resto de la noche, la pasé sentada frente a la fogata, sin ser capaz de ver a Jacob a la cara y reprimiendo las ganas de salir corriendo al bosque. El tiempo se tornó demasiado lento mientras intentaba no cometer una estupidez que terminaría jodiendo todo. Y, a pesar de que nadie mejor que yo sabía lo mucho que confiaba en Edward, algo me decía que tenía motivos para estar preocupada...

Para cuando salió el sol, mis nervios estaban completamente alterados.

―Deberías de tranquilizarte y comer – aconsejó Jacob, ofreciéndome un pedazo de pan.

Suspiré al mirarlo a los ojos y fijarme en el moretón que mi puño le había hecho a su quijada.

―¿Te duele?

―Algo.

―Qué bien.

―No duele el golpe, si no la acción. Cuatro años viendo cómo agredías a todos, menos a mí. Jamás imaginé que pudiera llegar al mismo lugar que los demás. Siempre pensé que sería diferente para ti. Quién diría que un puñado de pelos marcaría tan grande diferencia.

―Es difícil acostumbrarse.

―Lo sé – se estiró para alcanzar un morral y sacar de éste un frasquito de ungüento olor a hierba buena.

―¿Qué es eso?

―Un bálsamo para las heridas especialmente diseñado en mi reino. Quédate quieta, te voy a limpiar las heridas que tienes el el rostro.

―Yo puedo hacerlo...

No me hizo caso y yo no tuve ánimos para discutir. No fue hasta entonces, cuando también comenzó a limpiar mis brazos, que me percaté de lo sucia y maltratada que estaba mi ropa y la serie de raspones que tenía en el cuerpo. El dolor siempre presente tuvo entonces una explicación.

―Cierra los ojos.

Lo hice y escuché que él soltaba una risita.

―¿Qué sucede?

―Dices que no es lo mismo, pero, en el fondo, sigues confiando en mí. Me alegra que lo sepas, que no importa lo que pase, yo siempre estaré ahí, para cuidarte...

..

..

Nunca he sido una persona paciente, en lo absoluto. Desde pequeña me formé con un carácter de la fregada, con una naturaleza egoísta, desconfiada y violenta, así que no era de sorprenderse que, tras día y medio de caminar y no encontrar señal alguna de Edward, mi paciencia estuviera del todo desecha y me valiera una mierda si mis acciones eran estúpidas o no.

Hice a un lado las mantas, despacio y con cuidado para no despertar a nadie. La leña de la fogata crujió y esperé un momento a que se hiciera nuevamente el silencio. Mis ojos se dirigieron hacia Jacob, quien dormía con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho y la espalda recargada contra el tronco de un árbol; después miré al par de haditas, quienes, abrazadas, parecía que ni un terremoto las podría despertar de su letargo.

Me alejé con un sigilo sorprendente de mi persona, internándome en el obscuro del bosque. Desconocía la hora, pero la luna estaba cortada a la mitad y apenas alumbraba mi camino. Tenía miedo, sería ridículo negarlo. Mi instinto de supervivencia me decía a gritos que regresara, pero mis pies sólo podían seguir avanzando hacia delante. El bosque era tenebroso, con búhos cantando lúgubremente, ruidos extraños que hacían tronar a las ramas y a las hojas secas y sombras que aparecían y desaparecían a cada momento.

El sol comenzó a mostrarse poco a poco. La madrugada era helada, hacía que mi nariz produjera fluidos que yo limpiaba continuamente con la manga de mi playera. Finalmente, llegue a un lugar cercano del voladero en el que fuimos atacados por el ogro. Miré a los lados y apreté mis manos al arco, como si realmente supiera cómo usarlo, como si él realmente fuera a estar allí.

La verdad es que no sabía qué mierda hacer estando en ese punto.

_Qué idiota eres, Bella_, me dije a mí misma, ¿Qué pensabas hacer? ¿Preguntarle a los animales del bosque si lo habían visto? ¿Ir con el ogro y decirle _"Hola, señor ogro, ¿sería tan amable de decirme si Edward está o no en su panza?"...?_

Detuve mis pensamientos. Eso no era tan mala idea. Obviamente, no llegaría como una visita casual, y quizás estos serían los últimos minutos de mi existencia, pero cualquier cosa era mejor que mantenerme de pie, sin hacer nada. Di un paso hacia el frente y en seguida frené. Siguiente pregunta: ¿Dónde mierda vivía el maldito ogro? Dejé escapar un suspiro y me incliné sobre mis rodillas. No recordaba sentirme tan frustrada en el pasado...

Escuché algo aproximarse: El sonido de unos cascos de caballos y algunas voces. Eran personas. Quizás ellas podían ayudarme, pero antes de estar convencida, corrí a esconderme detrás de unos árboles. Observé al grupo de hombres que llegó poco después. Eran tres y reían a carcajadas. Todos llevaban arcos y flechas y los caballos tenían más porte que mucho de los humanos que había conocido (incluyéndome, claro está). Parecían buenas personas, así que decidí acercarme. Estaba a punto de dar un paso al frente, cuando otro caballo apareció.

―¡Ey, mirad lo que he conseguido!

Mi respiración se detuvo por un latido y me tomó dos segundos alcanzar valor para alzar la mirada.

Él estaba ahí: Edward. Su mano sujetaba una serpiente muerta y sus labios sonreían despreocupadamente. Sus ropas no eran las mismas, éstas parecían limpias y cuidadas. Me quedé pasmada, confundida, mientras lo veía; después separé mis labios, dispuesta a decir su nombre.

―¡Mi príncipe! - me congelé en mi lugar al ver a la mujer de cabellera rubia que se aproximaba a Edward, montando grácilmente un caballo blanco - ¿Por qué no me habéis esperado? ¿Acaso no sabéis que un caballero nunca debe dejar a su doncella sola ni un sólo instante?

―Lo siento, mi Lady – dijo él y se inclinó para darle un beso en la mano.

Y algo pasó... algo extraño, nuevo... doloroso. Parpadeé varias veces y volví a mirar hacia el frente, como si esperara que todo hubiera sido una ilusión; pero era real... y confuso. ¿Por qué Edward no me había buscado? ¿Por qué se veía tan despreocupado después de lo que pasó? ¿Quién era esa mujer?

―Lady Heidi, ¿os parece si regresamos al castillo?

―Lo que usted diga, príncipe.

¡Heidi! ¿Pero qué mierda?...

Echaron a andar a los caballos y yo corrí tras ellos tanto como mi torpeza me lo permitió. Cansada, sudada, con las rodillas desechas, llegué a una colina. Ellos ya habían desaparecido de mi campo visual. Desde allí, pude ver la fastuosa entrada hacia el reino de Voltarie...

**Rosalie Hale.**

―Rose, es hora.

―De acuerdo.

Me miré en el espejo una vez más y me acomodé el cabello para que cayera exclusivamente encima de mi hombro derecho: un detalle que siempre había considerado delicado y femenino. Me alisé las ropas, tratando de ocultar una que otra mancha de suciedad que había ganado en el camino a Macath, y me dispuse a salir de la habitación.

Emmett me esperaba afuera. Al verme, tomó mi mano y me dirigió por los caminos del castillo.

―No estés nerviosa.

―No lo estoy.

―Tus manos me dicen lo contrario.

Maldije en mi interior. Jamás nadie, aparte de Jasper y Bella, me había conocido lo suficiente como para saber cuando sí decía o no la verdad. Era peligroso.

Caminamos durante largo rato, unos quince minutos aproximadamente. El castillo era inmenso, pero los pasillos eran reconocibles gracias a los cuadros colgados en sus paredes, así que deduje que no me tomaría tanto tiempo familiarizarme con ellos.

―Por favor, anunciad a la Reina que deseo verla – pidió Emmett a los caballeros situados a orillas de la majestuosa y pesada cortina de terciopelo vino. Dos de los hombres ofrecieron una reverencia antes de desaparecer tras ellas, mientras que los otros esperaron a que Emmett les hiciera una señal para levantar la cabeza de nuevo.

―La Reina concede su permiso para que entréis. - informaron al unisono tras pocos segundos, abriendo las cortinas como si se tratara de una cascada partida en dos.

Sin soltarme de la mano, Emmett dio el primer paso, llevándome con él. Bastó con atravesar las cortinas para verla. ¿Cómo no? Un chimpancé con vestido rosa de quinceañera y tiara pasaría desparecido estando a su lado. La única palabra que se me vino a la mente en cuanto la divisé fue: _Ostentoso_. No tanto como para caer en lo ridículo, pero sí como para imponer su presencia en el lugar que fuera. Quizás ese era el verdadero por qué.

La reina se puso de pie al vernos y nos miró desde su lugar, a través de sus largas y espesas pestañas. Llevaba el cabello recogido en un elegante y elaborado peinado. Sus rasgos, aunque hermosos, no guardaban ninguna similitud evidente con los de Emmett. Eran todo lo contrario. La expresión de este señora era ángulada, fría y distante, mientras que la de su hijo era todo sonrisas la mayor parte del tiempo.

―Estás de regreso, Emmett – habló, con voz firme. Pude notar que era demasiado delgada y alta, lo que hacía que el collar de oro que adornaba su cuello le luciera espléndidamente.- Y, por lo que veo, no vienes solo.

―Madre – caminó él hasta ella, se hincó un momento y después le dio un beso en ambas mejillas. - Siento mucho haberos preocupado.

La mujer, a pesar de su aparente frialdad, recibió a su hijo cálidamente.

―Puedo ver que no vienes solo – apuntó, clavando su mirada obscura en mí. Las piernas me temblaron, pero aún así, mantuve la quijada en alto y esperé paciente a que Emmett regresara a mi lado.

―Permitidme presentaros. Rosalie, ésta es mi madre, la Reina Selene de Macath. Madre, ésta es Rosalie, la mujer que amo.

―Rosalie – repitió, sin dar tiempo a más palabras, tomando asiento en su trono - ¿Qué clase de nombre es ése, sin ningún acompañamiento? ¿Es que acaso no tenéis ningún título digno de mención?

―Permíteme explicarlo, madre...

―No hace falta, cariño. Creo que fui demasiado ingenua al creer que una muchachita vestida con tales trajes poseyera algún título. Lo que no se puede negar es vuestra belleza. Me alegra que mi hijo tenga tan buenos gustos, así mis nietos serán dotados de rasgos tan hermosos que ningún descendiente de otro reino podrá superar. Pero cuéntenme, ¿cuándo celebramos la boda?

..

..

―¡¿Boda?!- escupí la palabra con esfuerzo - ¿No crees que tu madre va un poco rápido con todo esto?

―Rose, entiéndela.

―¿Cómo entiendo que a mis diecinueve años alguien crea conveniente que deba tener hijos y casarme?

―Mi madre es... un poco tradicional.

―Emmett, no voy a tener hijos. No hasta dentro de unos buenos años.

―Lo sé, mi amor, lo sé. Yo tampoco quiero ser padre aún, aunque... - me miró y sonrió de manera juguetona mientras invadía mi cintura con sus brazos - podríamos ir practicando. ¿Qué dices, eh?

―Suena bien – rodeé su cuello con mis brazos y me apreté a su cuerpo.

Estábamos a punto de besarnos, cuando la puerta se abrió con un sólo movimiento. Emmett y yo nos separamos dando un salto. La reina entró hasta el centro de la habitación, haciendo sonar sus tacones a cada paso que daba. Se detuvo y nos lanzó nuevamente aquella mirada gélida, por encima de sus pestañas.

―Emmett, ¿Acaso he escuchado bien? ¿No planeáis casaros?

―No por el momento, madre.

―¿Y entonces, puedo saber qué hacéis en los aposentos de una mujer que no es, ni siquiera, vuestra prometida?

―Permíteme explicarlo...

―¡No quiero ninguna explicación! - sentenció - ¡Qué decepción, Emmett! Te creía un hombre sensato, diferente a Edward, que se la pasa enamorando a cuanta damisela se le atraviese en el camino. Y tú, muchacha, ¿cómo puedes permitir que un hombre, aún se trate de mi hijo, juegue con vuestra virtud, así sin más?

―Madre, amo a Rosalie y no estoy jugando con ella. Por el momento, no deseamos casarnos, pero sí vivir juntos...

―¿Acaso has enloquecido?

―Señora – me permití hablar por primera vez – Yo vengo de un mundo distinto. Allá nuestras costumbres son diferentes y vivir con su hijo, sin estar casados, es completamente normal...

―Tú misma lo has dicho, querida. _Allá_. Aquí, no. Aquí, o se casan y se convierten en marido y mujer ante los ojos de Dios, o no permitiré que estén a solas en el mismo lugar ni un sólo instante. No seré yo quien permita que mi hijo viva en pecado.

..

..

―¿Pecado? -Alcé una ceja al hablar - ¿Desde cuándo tener sexo prematrimonial es un pecado?

―Aunque no lo creas, hay muchas personas que no piensan así. Incluso en Forks.

―¿Qué vamos a hacer? Es incómodo, ¿sabes? - miré al par de guardas que estaban detrás de nosotros.

―Casarnos.

―¿Qué?

―No tenemos opción, Rose. Mi madre es demasiado obstinada. No dará su brazo a torcer y, mientras no nos casemos, estaremos así, siempre acompañados de terceros... Y estás de acuerdo que necesitamos estar a solas para hacer _lo-que-tú-ya-sabes-qué._

Su aliento hizo que un delicioso calor se apoderara de mi cuerpo. De pronto tuve deseos de lanzarme a sus brazos y besarlo hasta asfixiarme, pero la presencia de los dos guardias era demasiado como para ignorarla.

―De acuerdo – suspiré al decir – Casémonos.

..

..

**Isabella Swan.**

Me acerqué a la entrada, ignorando las decenas de miradas que me daba cuanta persona pasaba a mi lado. Me asomé un poco más, para tener una mejor visión del interior. Detrás de las gigantescas puertas de hierro había lo que, al parecer, se trataba de una ciudad. Cientos de personas transitaban en las calles de piedra. El castillo estaba al final y parecía como si estuviera flotando en el aire, pues se vislumbraba desde cualquier punto.

―Niña – una anciana tocó mi hombro – Lucís desorientada. ¿Te puedo ayudar en algo?

―Busco a Edward.

―¿Edward? ¿Te referís al príncipe Edward?

Asentí.

―Debéis llegar hasta el castillo. Ven, acompáñame. Te llevaré con los guardias. Ellos te guiarán hasta allá.

Acepté su ayuda, ya que mi mente se negaba a carburar un poco y realmente no tenía idea de qué hacer. La anciana me escoltó hasta un grupo de hombres que portaban uniformes reales y que me observaron de arriba a abajo en cuanto entré en su campo visual.

―Caballeros, esta niña busca a su Majestad, el Príncipe Edward.

Los guardias intercambiaron miradas entre ellos. Uno se me acercó.

―Subid – indicó, señalando con un gesto a uno de los caballos. Lo hice a como pude, rechazando su ayuda. La anciana me deseó buena suerte y se despidió de mí con una amable y sincera sonrisa.

Quizás estaba demasiado cansada y confundida, pero aún así, no me tomó mucho tiempo notar que el camino que habíamos tomado no parecía tener como destino el castillo. Miré alrededor y pude notar que cada vez estábamos más lejos de la ciudad. Entonces me dije: _"Isabella, hoy te has ganado el premio a la persona más estúpida del siglo"_.

Tomé aire y traté de actuar como si no estuviera enterada de nada, al mismo tiempo que intentaba acomodar un poco mis pensamientos para buscar una solución. Primer punto:¿Por qué estos hombres me estaban aislando del reino? Planeaban hacerme daño, lógicamente, ¿Pero por qué? Siempre había escuchado que Voltarie era un reino pacífico y que sus habitantes odiaban la violencia. ¿Por qué actuaban así conmigo, como si me tuvieran identificada desde un principio y...?

¡Heidi!

El nombre retumbó en mi cabeza, como un martillazo, y todo tuvo lógica... hasta cierto punto. Aún seguía sin entender qué pasaba con Edward, pero el repentino frenar de los caballos y la estrepitosa caída que tuve en su consecuencia, no me dio oportunidad de cavilar más al respecto.

Escupí la arena que tragué y me pasé la lengua por los dientes. Al parecer, todos estaban completos, aunque un sabor metálico se hizo presente al tragar saliva. Me puse de pie. Los guardias estaban frente a mí, su presencia era amenazante. De pronto me parecieron más grandes de lo normal.

―Ustedes no son guardias de Voltarie. ¿Qué es lo que pretenden?

―Esta mujer es demasiado astuta – murmuró uno de ellos – Acabemos rápido con ella.

El sujeto que estaba más cerca de mí me dio un empujón para que cayera sobre mi trasero.

―¿Qué les parezco? - rechisté - ¿Un costal? ¡Les agradecería que me dejaran estar de pie un maldito segundo!

Uno de ellos tomó un poco de mi cabello entre su puño y me jaló hacia arriba. _¿Querías estar de pie, verdad?_, me dije con agrio humor y miré a los ojos a mi agresor. Carraspeé un poco, acumulé la mayor cantidad de gargajo posible, y escupí con fuerza.

¿Había mencionado antes que una de mis mayores habilidades era lanzar grandes y asquerosas escupidas? El sujeto se limpió, con declarado desagrado, pero sin soltarme. Comencé a pensar en la posibilidad de optar por un estilo _punketo_. Iría bien con el pedazo de calva que prometía quedarme después de tanto jaloneo. Podría tatuarme la cabeza. Siempre había querido tatuarme la cabeza...

El guardia desenvainó su espada con la mano que le quedaba libre. Hizo que mis rodillas tocaran el suelo. Sentí cómo la arena rellenaba dolorosamente mis heridas.

Sentí el filo de la espada acariciar mi nuca. Forcejeé para zafarme, pero fue inútil.

―¡Quedaos quieta o salpicarás todo de sangre!

Como si realmente me importara eso.

Fue de pronto que sentí que la presión de los dedos contra la parte de atrás de mi cuello desaparecía. Escuché un par de gemidos y, cuando giré, los guardias estaban regados en el suelo. Por un momento creí que Edward había llegado, pero pronto descubrí que se trataba de Jacob.

―¿Estás bien, Bella? ¿Te han herido?

―Estoy bien – contesté. Él examinó mi rostro un par de segundos y luego, sin decir nada, me subió al caballo.

―Encárguense de ellos – indicó al trío de hombres que habían llegado con él. Entre ellos, pude distinguir a Seth. - Llévenlos hacia la guarida. Tienen varias preguntas que responder. Bella, ¿puedes sujetarte con fuerza?

Echó a andar el caballo en cuanto asentí.

―¿A dónde vamos?

―Lejos de aquí.

―Algo malo está pasando en Voltarie...

―¿En serio? - pude apreciar el sarcasmo en sus palabras – Me alegra que no creas que todo esto se trataba de una bienvenida.

Durante el camino no se dijo más. Estuve tentada, en varias ocasiones, de pedirle que se detuviera, que quería regresar a Voltarie, pero algo dentro de mí me decía que ya la había cagado lo suficiente como para darme el lujo de decir más idioteces.

Nos internamos en el bosque. La obscuridad y la sensación de seguridad hizo que mi cuerpo se fuera relajando poco a poco. Recargué mi rostro contra la espalda de Jacob y cerré los ojos. Joder, estaba muy cansada.

Me desperté al sentir que algo frío y húmedo se embarraba contra mi cara. Abrí los ojos, exaltada, permitiendo que toda la claridad del día se filtrara y dañara momentáneamente mis pupilas.

―¡Mierda!

―Quédate quieta, ¿quieres?

Parpadeé varias veces hasta aclarar mi vista, mientras escuchaba que Jacob suspiraba profundamente.

―No es divertido andar limpiando heridas, ¿sabes?

―Nadie te ha pedido que lo hagas.

El moreno sonrió.

―Bueno, digamos que es un pago por todas las veces que tú cuidaste de mí. Ya era mi turno.

―¿Entonces por qué te quejas tanto?

―Por la forma en que arriesgas tu vida – contestó, con seriedad – Es una fortuna que tengas la suerte de un gato, pero te recuerdo que, incluso los gatos tienen contadas sus oportunidades.

―Actué sin pensar.

―¡Lo dices como si fuera la primera vez! – rió – Creo que debería ser más sincero conmigo mismo. La verdad es que no me molesta que arriesgues tu vida. Lo que realmente me molesta es verte tan afectada por él. ¿Quién diría que sería así, cuando en un principio realmente lo destetabas?

―Ni lo digas. Si pudiera saber en qué momento cambió todo... Creo que inventaría una máquina del tiempo y lo mataría en ese preciso instante.

―¿Te arrepientes de quererlo?

―Algo.

―Eso está bien.

―Jacob, tengo que regresar a Voltarie.

―No puedes. Escucha, Bella, esos hombres han confesado todo. Heidi está buscándote. Ha ordenado que maten a toda mujer joven que se acerque a Voltarie y no se identifique adecuadamente como habitante de algún reino cercano.

―¿Qué hay de Edward?

Lo anterior ya lo había supuesto. Tenía lógica si se pensaba un poco.

―Él no recuerda nada de lo sucedido en Forks. Al parecer, está bajo un hechizo.

―Jacob, no jodas -reí, muy a mi pesar - Esas cosas no son posibles. Un maldito brebaje no puede hacer que una persona olvide todos sus recuerdos.

―Aquí sí es posible, Bella. Heidi y su padre saben que no podrían levantar armas contra Voltarie, así que han decidido que lo mejor es que ella y Edward contraigan matrimonio, asunto que no parece desagradarle en lo absoluto, dado que ha estado obsesionada con él desde que lo conoció.

Nos miramos a los ojos durante largo rato.

―Como sea – dije al fin – No vine hasta aquí para ver cómo una maldita bruja se sale con la suya. Voy a regresar a Voltarie y haré que ese jodido príncipe recupere la memoria, para después poder partirle la cara por permitir que un poco de agua de tripas de sapo le laven el cerebro.

..

..

Ese mismo día, uno de los hombres de Jacob llegó con noticias sobre Brendamia: La princesa Alice estaba de regreso, junto con un peculiar caballero de cabello rubio.

―Seguramente se trata de Jasper – adiviné.

―Es posible que, si no han enviado ningún mensaje para nosotros, se deba por precaución. Mandaré una carta, informándoles nuestra posición.

Jacob se limitó a escribir unas cuantas palabras en un pergamino y envió a dos hombres con ella . Los habitantes de Quileutedom se encontraban escondidos en lo más profundo del bosque. Habían construido, con ayuda de los árboles y piedras, unas cuantas chozas. Los niños se la pasaban jugando en los alrededores, mientras que sus mamás tejían o asaban carne en las fogatas y sus papás se iban de caza o entrenaban para mejorar sus habilidades de pelea.

―¿En qué tanto piensas? - Jacob se sentó a mi lado.

―Tu gente es extraña. Parecen demasiado cómodos.

―Es porque, aunque no lo creas, nuestro estilo de vida no es muy diferente a lo que estás viendo ahora. Nos gusta vivir así, sin tantos lujos. Si no fuera porque esos hijos de puta nos arrebataron nuestras tierras y se metieron con nuestra gente, pasaríamos de ellos sin ningún problema. ¿Ves a estas personas? No son ni la quinta parte del total de la población de Quileutedom. No puedo culpar a Sam, realmente fue todo un logro lo que hizo, pero él no lo entiende. -Ambos miramos por un momento al hombre de piel morena que se encontraba en silencio, sujetando la mano de una muchacha que tenía una extraña cicatriz en un lado de su rostro y que su vientre mostraba un evidente embarazo - No deja de culparse a si mismo. En todo caso, el que debería de sentirse como una mierda, debería ser yo.

―Tiene poco te conozco como humano, pero algo me dice que no eres la clase de persona que se lamenta por las decisiones que haya tomado, sean buenas o malas. Si no es así, deberías de empezar a tomarlo en cuenta. Eso de ser un mártir, no te va.

―¿Me estás consolando?

―Sólo te estoy ayudando a ser menos patético.

Frunció el ceño y luego se echó a reír. El sonido de sus carcajadas me contagió poco a poco, pero no pude arrancar de mis pensamientos la idea de que Edward ya no me recordaba.

..

..

El viaje duró, según mis cálculos, poco más de treinta horas, contando los cuatro descansos que hicimos en el transcurso para dormir y alimentarnos. En mi trasero estaban a punto de salir cayos por tanto ir montada en el bendito caballo, pero no podía bajarme sin que se alentara el paso.

Llegamos a Brendamia entrada la noche. Ingresamos a través de un solitario camino oculto en el bosque, para ser más discretos. Alice y Jasper nos esperaban acompañados por una docena de soldados, con lámparas que parecían luciérnagas a lo lejos. La pequeña corrió a nuestro encuentro, dando un salto para abrazarme en cuanto me permití pisar tierra.

―¡Bella! ¡Gracias al Cielo!

Correspondí el abrazo lo mejor que pude. El calambre de mis glúteos no ayudaba mucho a mi ya de por sí deficiente muestra de afecto hacia las personas. Las hadas que me acompañaban volaron hacia ella y comenzaron a jugar con su cabello.

―¡Hadas! ¿Son tuyas?

―Ellas insistieron en acompañarme – aclaré.

Noté que la mirada de Alice iba y venía por los rostros de cada uno de los hombres de Jacob, como si aún tuviera la esperanza de encontrar a Edward entre ellos. Lo supe porque muchas veces yo me había descubierto haciendo lo mismo. No dijo nada al respecto cuando se convenció de la verdad. A cambio, me regaló una extensa sonrisa y nos guió al interior del castillo.

El interior era asquerosamente sorprendente. Demasiado elegante, hermoso y limpio. Podía ver mi reflejo en el suelo y entendí porque las mujeres insistían en usar faldas largas.

―Te van bien esos pantalones de manta – le dije a Jasper, de manera juguetona, mientras continuábamos recorriendo ese pasillo que parecía no tener fin.

Él sonrió y alborotó mis cabellos. El gesto fue agradable, como siempre lo había sido. Dejó su brazo alrededor de mis hombros.

―Cuéntame algo – le pedí

―¿Qué te puedo decir, además de que soy un perfecto imbécil?

―¿Qué hiciste?

―El problema no es lo que hice; si no lo que no hice.

..

..

El padre de Alice era un hombre maduro, cuyos rasgos aún conservaban cierta juventud y dejaban en claro que, en su momento, fue un hombre atractivo. En una pintura, se podía apreciar a su difunta reina y, cabe mencionar, que era como ver a Alice con unos cuantos años de más. Al lado del Rey estaba un joven, con elegantes ropas medievales. Su rostro me resultó conocido, pero no recordaba precisamente de dónde.

―Padre, te presento a los amigos que os he contado. Ella Bella y éste es Jacob, príncipe heredero de Quileutedom.

El Rey nos dio la bienvenida y ordenó servir la cena. Alice me jaló en ese instante y comentó que sería buena idea que me diera un baño y aprovechara para cambiar mis prendas. Le tomé la palabra, pues la ropa que llevaban estaba tupida con manchas de tierra y sangre, además de que mis pantalones tenían más agujeros de lo normal y yo comenzaba a oler peor que los hombres de Jacob.

Alice me dirigió a su habitación, una superficie que fácilmente doblaba el área de nuestro departamento. Le pidió a unas mujeres que "preparan el baño", lo que realmente consistía en una especie de jacuzzi casero. Hubo un momento incómodo, en el que las mujeres insistieron en ayudarme a desvestirme y enjabonarme. Me sentí ligeramente... acosada. Sin embargo, tener, tras días, contacto con agua tibia y jabón, fue reconfortante. Me bañé lo más rápido que pude. Temía que las mujeres llegaran de un momento a otro a invadir mi privacidad. Alice me esperaba sentada en la orilla de su cama. Me invitó a tomar asiento en su lugar y comenzó a peinar mi cabello.

―¿Te sientes mejor?

―Sí. Muchas gracias.

―Tus heridas necesitan ser atendidas.

―No hace falta. Son sólo raspones.

―Lamento mucho todo lo que ha pasado. Seguramente estás agotada. La cena será breve, para que puedan irse a la cama y descansen apropiadamente. Sus habitaciones ya están listas. Estaba pensando... Quizás te parezca buena idea quedarte a dormir conmigo.

―Me parece genial. La verdad es que jamás había tenido que dormir en un lugar tan grande. Es algo imponente.

―Me imagino. Listo: tu cabello está desenredado. Vístete para que bajemos al comedor.

Se hizo a un lado y me señaló un montón de ropa que reposaban en una mesa de al lado. Me acerqué y comencé a separar las prendas...

―Alice... ¿Qué es esto? ¿Una carpa?

―Una falda – me explicó la princesa, algo apena – Lo siento, Bella. Sé que no es precisamente el tipo de ropa con el que te sientes cómoda, pero no tengo nada más que ofrecerte... Aquí las mujeres no usan pantalones. No los hay.

―Quizás es momento de inventarlos.

..

..

De momento, me tuve que vestir con la enorme falda y la blusa que Alice me había elegido. Y debo mencionar que me resultó todo un reto llegar hasta el comedor. Me esforcé por mantener la mejor expresión que me fue posible frente al Rey. No me resultaba demasiado divertido tener que andar liándome con el kilo de tela que a cada rato se me enredaba en los pies. La comida estuvo deliciosa, la mayoría consistió en frutas decoradas con deslumbrante gracia. No me atreví a tocar siquiera el pavo que reposaba en medio. El Rey ofreció vino e infusiones. Alice insistió en que tomara un té de canela. Tal como me había prometido, la cena fue breve y todos se marcharon a sus habitaciones a descansar.

―¡Ahhh! - respiré profundo al caer sobre la suave y extensa cama. Alice me cubrió con un par de sábanas.

―Descansa, Bella. Te hace falta.

Lo dijo como si realmente me hiciera falta. Apagó las luces, pero aún así, no pude conciliar el sueño. Me pasé casi toda la noche viendo hacia le ventana, contemplando el obscuro bosque y la luna iluminándolo. Me pregunté qué estaría haciendo Edward; si, de alguna manera, por pura casualidad, pensaba en mí, como solía pasar en las películas rosas, en las que su protagonista recordaba a esa persona importante por breves y confusos lapsos de tiempo. En sueños. ¡Prfff! Lo que me faltaba: me estaba convirtiendo en una _cursi girl_.

―Bella...

―Tengo tantas ganas de salir corriendo y golpearlo por haber permitido que pasara esto – susurré.

Mi amiga me abrazó.

―Verás que pronto estarás con él.

―Lo voy a golpear... mucho. Hasta cansarme.

La princesa sólo rió.

―Alice – dije tras un momento de silencio - ¿Quién era el otro sujeto que estaba con tu padre?

―Mi prometido.

―¿Qué hay de Jasper?

Ella no contestó y yo decidí no insistir. Había aprendido a lo largo de mi vida era que, si hay algo que los humanos deberían de aprender a respetar, es cuando las personas desean guardar sus sentimientos en silencio.

..

..

―¿Has perdido la cabeza, Bella? - Jacob fue el primero en hablar después de mí. Nos habíamos reunido apenas entrada la mañana – ¿Entrar a Voltarie? ¿Puedes decirme cómo planeas hacerlo?

―Heidi está rastreando a mujeres, pero no a hombres – expliqué con seguridad. No me había pasado toda la noche pensando en mi plan para nada – Por lo tanto, me disfrazaré de hombre. No creo que haya algún problema.

El resto de los presentes intercambiaron miradas. Sí, mi plan era demasiado simple para las personas del siglo XXI; pero para el siglo XII, resultaba ser una idea genial.

―Bella, aunque no lo creas, no podrás engañar tan fácilmente a las personas de este mundo – dijo Jacob, con esa ironía que comenzaba a asociar con él –. No son tan ingenuas como crees.

―Para eso están las hadas, ¿no? Si pueden convertir calabazas en carruajes y ropas viejas en vestidos de gala, ¿por qué no podrían convertirme en hombre?

―El precio sería demasiado alto.

―Estoy dispuesta a pagarlo.

Jacob y yo nos miramos a los ojos, desafiantes. El Rey apareció en ese momento, interrumpiendo nuestra batalla pupilar.

―Se me ocurre una mejor idea – habló, mostrando un rollo de pergamino, que venía adornado con un listo dorado – Como todos sabéis, mi hija corre peligro estando en este reino. En un principio pensé enviarla al reino de su futuro esposo, pero me parece más conveniente enviar una carta al Rey Carlisle, pidiendo alojo en Voltarie para mi hija durante un tiempo en el que capturamos a Jane y sus cómplices.

La respuesta del Rey Carlisle llegó al siguiente día, por la tarde. La respuesta se trataba de una cálida bienvenida para la princesa.

―¿Acaso no sabe Heidi que Alice y Edward se conocieron mientras no estaban acá?

―Lo única pista que Heidi tiene es que el príncipe Edward ha regresado porque la condición para revertir el hechizo se ha cumplido. Es de imaginarse que no se trata de una doncella de algún reino cercano, dado que el príncipe Edward, antes de ser exiliado de Voltarie, había conocido a cada una de ellas y jamás se enamoró. Sobre lo demás, desconoce su relación con mi hija y con el príncipe Jacob. Muy posiblemente tampoco sepa que el príncipe Emmett le acompañó durante todo este tiempo. Me han llegado noticias sobre el príncipe Edward. Al parecer, no recuerda nada del hechizo ni del día en el que Heidi arribó al castillo, exigiéndole que la desposara. La Reina y el Rey tampoco parecen ser conscientes de todo lo que pasó. Isabella, permitidme advertiros que revertir los efectos del hechizo no será fácil. Quizás hasta sea imposible.

―Haré el intento.

El Rey me dedicó una sonrisa cálida y amable al mismo tiempo que asentía con la cabeza.

―El carruaje saldrá hoy mismo por la noche. Isabella, te harás pasar por una de las nodrizas de Alice. Irán dos más en su compañía. Jacob...

―Mi reino ha sido víctima de la ambición de Heidi y su padre, Majestad. No creo oportuno aparecer frente a ellos. Podría levantar sospechas.

―Me parece bien que el príncipe Eric también se quede por el momento. Así que, Jasper – se dirigió a mi amigo – Sé que, posiblemente, he abusado de vuestra buena voluntad, pero, por una vez más, encargo la seguridad de mi hija en vuestras manos.

―Cuidaré de Alice con mi propia vida, Majestad – contestó el rubio, con una sinceridad casi tangible.

..

..

―Prométeme que te cuidarás – pidió Jacob. No podía ver su rostro, dado que iba montada atrás de él.

Por algún motivo, lo había preferido en lugar del carruaje. Su compañía, aunque algo irritante, me agradaba. No era tan cómoda como cuando andaba en cuatro patas, pero, de alguna manera, brindaba más o menos el mismo confort.

―Estaré cerca. Te visitaré furtivamente cada vez que pueda.

―No quiero que te metas en problemas por mi culpa.

Él suspiró. El caballo iba a paso lento, detrás de los dos carruajes escoltados por varios guerreros que iban distribuidos tanto al frente como a los costados y la parte trasera. El camino era obscuro y silencioso, pero parecía seguro. Lo único que se escuchaba eran los cascos de los caballos avanzar.

―Por cierto... recibí quejas de algunos de mis hombres. Alguien les robó sus pantalones.

―Supongo que todo se debió a una buena causa. - dije mientras me mordía el labio.

Jacob soltó una risita.

―Trata de no llamar mucho la atención, ¿quieres? No es común ver a una mujer con algo que no sea falda.

Nos detuvimos en un claro del bosque.

―Es momento de que te vayas al carruaje – anunció Jacob, ayudándome a que no me terminara reventando el labio otra vez en el acto - Me quedaría contigo en mi forma animal...

―Tu gente te necesita. No necesitas darme explicaciones, no las necesito. Estaré bien... Muchas gracias, Jake.

Le toqué el hombro y di media vuelta, maldiciendome por no ser capaz de expresar todo lo que yo realmente sentía. Subí al carruaje y, cuando éste comenzó a andar de nuevo, miré a través de la ventana la figura de mi amigo, hasta que desapareció entre la lejanía.

El Sol acababa de salir cuando se nos dio la orden de bajar del carruaje. Seguí a las otras dos muchachas que me acompañaban y fue entonces cuando comprobé que estábamos justo a las afueras del Castillo de Voltarie.

..

..

E**y, ey, sigo viva ^^. Quiero ofrecer una disculpa por todo el tiempo que me he ausentando. Hace apenas dos semanas salí de vacaciones y comencé a escribir, dado que durante la época de clases me es completamente imposible. Siento mucho ****la demora y, sobre todo, siento no contestar sus comentarios, pero muchas gracias por tomarse el tiempo y la molestia de seguir leyendo esta historia e ir dejando su opinión ^^. El capítulo es endemoniadamente largo (21 páginas de word), de hecho, pensé en partirlo en dos, pero creo que lo mejor es dejarlo en uno solo para no terminar de acabar con sus nervios y paciencia (Quiero vivir un poco más). **

**En fin, no me maten: las cosas van a su ritmo. Prometo actualizar dentro de poco (una o dos semanas). Mis vacaciones continúan hasta septiembre, así que trataré de desquitar lo que no he escrito ^^. **

**Muchas gracias y disculpas nuevamente. Saludos a todos ^^.**

**atte.**

**Anju**


	29. Voltarie

**Capítulo 29.**

**Voltarie.**

* * *

**Isabella Swan.**

Seguí al par de muchachas que venían en mi compañía y nos acomodamos del lado derecho del carruaje de Alice. Las imité torpemente, chocando un par de veces con ambas, hasta que finalmente fui yo la que quedó justo al lado de la puerta.

Se había formado una fila de soldados y sirvientes de más o menos unos cinco o seis metros de largo. Al final, vi a un elegante hombre que tomaba de la mano a una hermosa mujer. Eran tan hermosos que, incluso, por instante, creí que no eran reales.

-Excelencias, ante ustedes, Su Majestad, la Princesa Alice de Brendamia. - anunció un hombre con voz grave.

La puerta del carruaje se abrió. Alice se mostró ante todos. Una mano apareció de la nada, atravesando mi vista, para ayudar a la princesa a descender con facilidad. Giré la cabeza y no pude evitar dar un respingo al descubrir que se trataba de Edward. Tampoco pude evitar mirarlo fijamente por unos segundos y convencerme, ante su natural indiferencia, de que, efectivamente, el muy bastardo me había olvidado.

_¡Idiota!_, me mordí la lengua y me obligué a mirar al suelo para no levantar sospechas, y, sobre todo, no lanzarme contra él y llenarlo de golpes, _¡La mujer a la que hace pocos días dijiste amar está menos de un metro y tú no la reconoces!_

-Princesa, permitidme guiaros hacia mis padres. Soy el Príncipe Edward. Es un placer conoceros.

Alice titubeó un poco y me dedicó una fugaz mirada antes de aceptar. Una de las muchachas me jaló de la falda y me hizo discretas señas para que fuéramos detrás de ellos. Caminé lo más ágilmente que la maldita carpa de circo me lo permitió, hasta que llegamos frente a los Reyes. Ofrecimos una reverencia (yo me limité a imitar los movimientos de los demás).

-Princesa, sed bienvenida a Voltarie – habló el Rey. Su cabello era rubio, como un Sol, y sus ojos poseían una claridad llena de bondad – Mi esposa e hijo estamos felices de que estéis aquí.

-Gracias, Majestad. Espero no sea inconveniente que algunos de mis sirvientes vengan conmigo.

-En lo absoluto – contestó la Reina, sonriéndonos a todos. Y por mi vida, jamás había visto una sonrisa tan más dulce – Sentiros como en casa.

Sí, definitivamente, eran sus padres. ¡Y él que había sido tan presumido en un principio! ¡Si había nacido con tan buen parecido era gracias a la genética! Él no había hecho nada realmente.

-Alteza, por favor, pasad. Os llevaremos a vuestros aposentos.

-Antonieta, llevad mi equipaje por favor. – dijo Alice.

Una de las nodrizas me dio un empujón para que yo diera un paso al frente. Arqueé una ceja, sin entender. Había dedicado toda mi intención en buscar a Heidi entre a las decenas de personas, sin éxito alguno. Alice me dedicó una mirada extraña, como si intentara hacerme ver alguna obviedad. Antonieta. ¿Quién mierda era Antonieta?... Más miradas raras se unieron a las de Alice. Las nodrizas me hacían muecas. _Antonieta... Antonieta... ¡¿Se estaba refiriendo a mí con ese nombre tan horrible?!_

Alguien me picó el hombro. Giré y, al instante, tuve a un enorme maletín en mis brazos. _¡Mierda!_ Las rodillas se me doblaron un poco ante el peso.

-¿Estáis bien, muchacha? - preguntó la Reina - ¿Necesitáis ayuda?

Me limité a negar con la cabeza por dos razones: Si hacía otro esfuerzo, por mínimo que fuera, terminaría dejando caer el equipaje; y no podía dejar que otro hiciera mi trabajo porque, al parecer Heidi no estaba presente y quizás era la única oportunidad que tenía para enfrentar directamente a Edward (que, por cierto, aún seguía sin prestarme la más mínima atención). La segunda razón era porque, obviamente, mi forma de hablar podía ser mi propia condena. Había decidido que lo más inteligente era mantener el pico cerrado hasta que, estuviera segura, pudiera hablar con la misma formalidad que todos ellos.

Los Reyes, Alice y Edward, así como el resto de los sirvientes y soldados, comenzaron a moverse. Seguí a Alice lo más de cerca que el peso y la jodida falda me lo permitían. Comenzamos a subir escaleras. No habíamos recorrido más de doce escalones y yo sudaba y jadeaba como un puerco. Alice, de vez en cuando, me miraba por encima de su hombro con preocupación, yo le hacía un gesto pequeño, indicándole que todo estaba bien.

Primer piso. Segundo piso. Tercer piso. A la mitad del cuarto bloque, estaba segura que si no me había salido una hernia era porque mi suerte no podía ser tan mala. Finalmente, la torpeza y el cansancio se mezclaron... y yo terminé con la nariz embarrada en el suelo.

-¡Bell...! - Alice apretó los labios para no decir más.

El Rey y la Reina dieron media vuelta con urgencia, pero el primero en llegar hasta mí fue Edward.

-¿Estáis bien?

Demasiado cerca. Me sentí mareada.

-Dejad que os ayude – creo que sus manos tocaron mis brazos... pero no estoy segura, pues, apenas y parpadeé cuando vi que estaba cogiendo el maletín. - Descansad un poco. Yo llevaré el equipaje de la princesa...

Me puse de pie con un sólo movimiento y le arrebaté el maletín de manera instintiva, sintiéndome de pronto demasiado irritada. Había herido mi orgullo. ¿Si no hubiera estado a punto de partirme la cara, él ni si hubiera dignado en voltear a verme, verdad? Podía meterse su caballerosidad por donde mejor le cupiera, no necesitaba su estúpida ayuda.

Continué caminando hasta llegar a donde los Reyes y Alice se habían detenido.

-¿Segura que no estáis lastimada? - cuestionó la Reina, con evidente preocupación.

Me limité a asentir.

Los aposentos de Alice eran una monstruosidad de habitación. El castillo en sí, era más grande de lo que parecía y, debía admitirlo, pecaba de hermoso; como sólo en mis peores pesadillas hubiera podido llegar a imaginarlo.

Me sentí liberada cuando finalmente pude dejar caer el maletín al suelo. Por un instante tuve el deseo de hacer lo mismo, pero una voz interior me advirtió que no sería lo más conveniente. Mi piernas, además de acalambradas, estaban pegajosas por el calor de la falda. Advertí que había una extraña jarra sobre una mesita y, prácticamente, me lancé contra ella y tragué un poco de agua.

Una risita infantil me distrajo. Yo sabía de quién se trataba sin necesitar de girarme y ver, pero aún así lo hice. Edward estaba en el umbral de la puerta y me miraba con gran diversión.

-Princesa Alice, estoy un poco confundido. ¿Esta mujer es su nodriza o vuestro bufón personal? ¡Mirad que la ocurrencia de beber agua del aguamanil!

Se echó a reír; y los Reyes, e incluso Alice, muy a su pesar, le hicieron compañía.

Dejé la jarra en su lugar y me limpié con el hombro la gotita de agua que se me había escurrido por una de las comisuras de mis labios, siendo plenamente consciente de que la había cagado y el maldito príncipe se estaba burlando de mí.

-Muchacha, si tenéis sed, podéis bajar a la cocina – indicó el Rey con divertida amabilidad - Allí te darán bebida y comida.

Asentí y me apresuré a salir antes de que la cara me reventara de la vergüenza. Me detuve un momento en los escalones, reteniendo la tentación de darme de topes contra la pared. Dudaba que fuera buena idea, ya que parecían realmente duras y ya había acumulado suficientes moretones y heridas para toda una vida.

-Venid, os mostraré el camino.

Pegué un brinco y mis ojos se abrieron hasta casi explotar al escuchar su voz a mi lado. Él seguía con el escarnio en sus ojos y su estúpida sonrisa. Había olvidado lo irritante que me resultaba cuando producía ese revoloteo en mi estómago que no sabía diferenciar si lo producía su cercanía o las ganas de querer matarlo... o la mezcla de ambas.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿No podéis hablar? - preguntó, sin afán de ser irónico.

Le miré directamente a los ojos y me acerqué. Él dio un paso hacia atrás, desconcertado.

-¿Realmente no me recuerdas?

Esta vez, fue su mirada la que buscó a la mía; frunció el ceño y, antes de que alcanzara a decir algo, se encogió, apretando los brazos contra su estómago mientras ahogaba un lastimero gemido.

-¿Edward?

-¡Aléjate de él! - ordenaron las hadas, apareciendo de pronto por una de las ventanas.

Hice lo que me pidieron de manera automática. Ellas llegaron hasta los hombros del príncipe.

-¡Qué corazón tan más cruel el de esa mujer! - dijo una de ellas, la del cabello rosa, mientras acomodaba su manita sobre las mejillas de él.

-¿Qué le sucede?

-No podéis decirle la verdad al príncipe – explicó la rubia – Si recuerda algo del pasado, el embrujo bajo el que está preso, lo matará.

..

..

-Debe de existir una solución – dijo Alice, sentándose a mi lado de la cama – Algún hechizo que revierta los efectos...

-Quizás un buen golpe en la cabeza ayude – murmuré.

-¡Bruja malvada! Con razón se ha marchado sin ninguna preocupación.

-¿Realmente no está en Voltarie?

-Los Reyes me contaron cuando les pregunté sobre la supuesta prometida del príncipe. Confirmaron que se trata de ella. Salió ayer por la noche hacia Artomesi. Su padre tenía que arreglar unos "cuantos asuntos".

-Seguramente están buscando a los paraderos de sus hombres.

-Lo más conveniente sería pensar que lo que buscan es a ti...

-¿Lo dices en serio?

-Bella, no importa lo bizarra que puedas llegar a ser, ¿Cómo puedes mostrar tanto entusiasmo al saber que quieren tu cabeza?

-¿Crees que si no hubiera solución estarían perdiendo el tiempo buscándome?

-¡Bella, eres un genio! - la princesa tomó mis manos – ¿Quieres saber cómo está Edward? Puedo decir que deseo verlo y así...

-No, Alice, seguramente está bien. Sólo se desmayó, despertó a los tres segundos y, al parecer, sólo recordaba hasta el momento en el que me alcanzó para guiarme a la cocina. Tampoco es como si se le hubiera reventado un riñón. Creyó que estaba en el suelo porque se había caído.

Alice sonrió.

-Le pedí al Rey Carlisle que te de una habitación cerca de la mía...

-¿A quién?

-Carlisle: así se llama el padre de Edward. El nombre de su madre, la Reina, es Esme.

-Parecen buenas personas. - pero dudaba que recordara sus nombres dentro de un par de horas.

-Son bien conocidos por ser soberanos muy nobles y justos. Es una lástima que esa mala mujer haya esparcido su veneno por todo el castillo. Sin embargo, ningún embrujo puede cambiar el alma de una persona. Aunque nadie recuerde nada de lo sucedido, eso no significa que ahora tengan malas voluntades.

-Pude notar eso.

-Le pedí al Rey que te brindara una habitación cercana a la mía por ser mi nodriza de mayor confianza. Dormirás con el resto de las sirvientas con el mismo cargo, pero, al menos, estarás dentro del castillo todo el tiempo.

-¿Y Jasper?

-El dormirá con los soldados del castillo.

-Sería bueno bajar a verlo, ¿no?

-No creo que sea buena idea – dijo, con voz apesadumbrada – No es común que una princesa baje a ver a un soldado, al menos que tenga un motivo.

-¿Motivos dices?

A mí se me ocurrían muchos.

..

..

-¿Equitación? - repitió Alice, confundida, mientras la empujaba escaleras abajo.

-Es importante que una princesa aprende a montar el caballo a la perfección.

-Jamás se me hubiera ocurrido.

-Piénsalo por un momento: ¿Qué pasaría si, cuando menos te lo esperes, un grupo de ladrones atacara tu carruaje y la única salida que tienes es ir a buscar ayuda? No podrías lograrlo si utilizas tus pies y tampoco puedes arriesgarte a caerte del caballo a mitad del camino o perder el control de éste.

-¡Tienes razón! - La princesa se mostraba asombrada. -Pero, ¿quién será mi tutor?

-Jasper.

-No sabía que Jasper fuera buen jinete.

-No lo es, pero aprenderán juntos.

-Bella – Alice detuvo mis pasos al agarrarme del brazo – Estoy comprometida.

-Lo sé.

-Bella...

-Camina, Alice. No tenemos todo el día.

..

..

**Alice Swan.**

-Bella... De verdad... No creo que sea buena idea...

No importaba lo que dijera, la castaña no soltaba mi mano y continuaba arrastrándome hacia delante al mismo tiempo que mascullaba maldiciones por lo complicado que le resultaba caminar con la falda. De verdad parecía no escucharme y, ante lo fallido de mis intentos, terminé rindiéndome.

Llegamos a las caballerizas. Jasper platicaba y reía con algunos hombres. Me tranquilizó verlo de esa manera; sin embargo, no pude evitar agachar la mirada al hacer evidente nuestra presencia.

-Jasper – dijo Bella, ante la mirada asombrada de los demás señores – La princesa Alice desea continuar con sus clases

-¿Clases?

Bella hizo una mueca para que él entendiera, pero la situación dejaba mucho que desear en el tema de la convicción.

-Prepara los caballos – ordené, de la manera más autoritaria que me fue posible, luego di media vuelta, esperando a que Bella me siguiera sin que hubiera necesidad de indicárselo.

Afortunadamente, así fue. Esperamos afuera hasta que Jasper y otros dos hombres nos acercaron tres de los mejores caballos del reino. Bella subió de inmediato, con una velocidad torpe y algo brusca para ser propia de una dama, pero dejando en claro que se las podía lidiar por sí sola. Yo, por el contrario, de inmediato tuve manos dispuestas a ayudarme, entre ellas las de Jasper. No sé precisamente por qué, pero no tomé las suyas.

Jasper ató las riendas de nuestros caballos y comenzó a jalarlos suavemente para que comenzaran a caminar.

-Antonieta...

-Estoy bien, no necesita ayuda.

Contuve una risita ante la evidente molestia de la castaña por ser llamada con ese nombre. Salimos del castillo y nos dirigimos al bosque más cercano en completo silencio. Durante el camino, Bella me dio una manta y me dijo que no la desenvolviera hasta que fuera necesario. Le hice caso, aún sin entender cuál podría ser el motivo de ese pedazo de tela. No fue hasta que estuvimos solos, que Jasper preguntó.

-¿Se puede saber de qué clases estaba hablando Bella?

-Equitación. Comparto su idea sobre lo conveniente que sería para mí aprender a montar correctamente un caballo.

-Es una buena idea, pero... ¿Quién será el maestro realmente?

Palidecí y mi garganta no pudo emitir respuesta alguna. Desesperada, giré el rostro para buscar a Bella y fuera ella quien me sacara de este lío... pero no estaba, había desaparecido sin dejar el menor rastro. Inmediatamente, desenvolví el pañuelo y leí la nota que estaba escrita en él. Decía simplemente "No pierdan el tiempo buscándome, estaré bien. Nos vemos en un par de horas en la entrada del bosque. Dile a Jasper que si me vuelve a llamar Antonieta, lo lamentará".

-¿Alice?

Di un brinco y escondí la manta en mi puño.

-¿Estás bien? ¿Dónde está Bella?

-Ella... dijo que nos veíamos en la entrada del bosque en un par de horas.

-Oh...

Silencio. Ambos bajamos la mirada, sin saber qué hacer o decir. Me mordí el labio, sintiendo los latidos de mi corazón invadir hasta mis oídos.

-Deberíamos ir a buscarla – titubeé, al no soportarlo más – No es seguro...

-Creo que ella desea estar sola.

Le miré a la cara por primera vez. Lucía preocupado, pero había en él algo que dejaba entrever comprensión hacia nuestra amiga. Asentí, comprendiendo que Bella había hecho esto no sólo por nosotros, si no también por ella. Tras todo lo que había pasado, seguramente era lo que necesitaba.

-¿Quieres bajar?

Me tendió su mano. Esta vez acepté el gesto. Bajé del caballo dando un brinco, sintiendo sus dedos sostener mi cintura para ayudarme a mantener el equilibrio.

Nuevamente el silencio. Sus manos se alejaron cuando él dio dos pasos hacia atrás. Comenzamos a caminar, él jalando las riendas de los caballos para que fueran a nuestro paso.

-¿A dónde vamos? - pregunté

-Buscando un terreno más plano. No sé mucho sobre equitación, pero... creo que sé lo básico. ¿Sería de alguna ayuda?

Sonreí en cuanto él sonrió. Fue algo instintivo, como si su sonrisa se tratara de una especie de hipnosis, una clase de embrujo que llenaba a mi corazón de tranquilidad automáticamente.

Caminamos algunos metros más, hasta que él se detuvo en medio de un claro del bosque.

-Este lugar es perfecto, ¿no crees?

Dio media vuelta para acercarse, acelerando a mi pulso con cada paso que daba. Mis manos se apretaron a mi falda. Esto no estaba correcto, estar tan inquieta por un hombre que no era mi prometido...

-Antes de que empecemos, ¿podemos hablar un momento?

Alcé la vista. Mis ojos se encontraron con los suyos.

-No te cases. - susurró y yo, por un instante, creí que esa voz había sido creada por mi imaginación – No te cases – repitió, esta vez con más firmeza – Por favor, no lo hagas.

-Jasper...

-Yo, posiblemente no sea el mejor hombre para ti. Prueba más clara de lo absurdo que puedo llegar a ser es que fue necesario casi perderte para hacer a un lado mis inseguridades y convencerme de que quiero estar contigo.

-Jasper, no es posible... Aquí no es como tu mundo. No puedes prometer tu mano un día y romper el compromiso al otro... Yo... El nombre de mi reino y el de mi padre... Jasper...

Sus labios asaltaron los míos con un movimiento inesperadamente suave, como si de pronto una mariposa hubiera batido sus alas cerca de mi boca, derramando una gotita de miel a su paso. Cerré mis ojos y me dejé llevar por las tiernas caricias de sus labios, de sus dedos paseándose por mi rostro y del sentimiento tan cálido y hermoso que ello me provocaba.

-Te quiero, Alice – dijo, sin soltar mi rostro – Discúlpame por hacer esto cuando, posiblemente, no sea ni siquiera digno de tocarte; cuando, ni siquiera, sé si sea capaz de protegerte... Lo siento.

Entonces dejó caer sus manos. Yo estaba allí, petrificada por sus acciones, por sus palabras. De lo único que era consciente era de que él estaba allí, frente a mí, y del aire fresco que golpeaba mi cara, como si quisiera apagar mis mejillas.

..

..

Frunció el ceño mientras hacía girar el arco entre sus manos. Tomó una flecha, la acomodó entre la cuerda y, fijando su mirada en el centro de un tronco, imaginó un punto objetivo. Ejerció más tensión en su frente, hasta que sus cejas casi formaba una sola, aguantó la respiración y disparo con una decisión que se desvaneció tan rápido como se dio cuenta de su fracaso.

Tomó otra flecha y repitió todo desde el principio, obteniendo el mismo triste resultado. Hizo lo mismo hasta que los brazos comenzaron a doler y, fuera de mejorar, parecía que el disparo iba empeorando con cada intento. Entonces aventó el arco al suelo y le dio una patada, vociferando una prolongada y furiosa maldición que produjo un eco en el bosque, haciendo que algunas avecillas salieran de los árboles.

-¡Será mejor que se larguen si no quieren ser mi próximo blanco!

-¿Qué clase de dama sois, que maldecís sin pudor alguno y, encima, amenazáis a los inocentes animalitos del bosque?

Retrocedió, trastabillando hasta caer. Le resultaba imposible creer que él estuviera allí... Tanto que, en cuanto se recuperó de la sorpresa, estiró el brazo para alcanzar el arco y la flecha más próxima y apuntó directamente hacia el príncipe.

-Señorita, tranquilizaos – dijo él, alzando las manos en un gesto de inocencia – No planeo haceros ningún daño. Yo sólo... - la miró fijamente un momento, ladeando la cabeza – Disculpad, pero... ¿Acaso no sois la nodriza de la princesa Alice?

-Ella misma – confirmó la castaña, poniéndose de pie cautelosamente.

-¿Y se puede saber por qué entonces levantáis una arma contra mí, si sabes que soy el príncipe?

-Compruébalo.

-¿Qué?

-Comprueba que eres el príncipe.

-Mujer... ¿Acaso estáis loca? ¿Cómo...?

-¡Hazlo o te disparo ahora mismo!

-¿Cómo quieres que lo compruebe? - lucía desconcertado, pero aún así, ella no se permitió bajar la guardia. Había visto suficientes películas como para saber que, cuando se es el objetivo de unos matones, no puedes confiarte de nadie que apareciera simplemente de la nada, fuera cual fuera la excusa que diera, y estando en un lugar donde la magia podía hacer maravillas, nadie le aseguraba que la persona de enfrente no era algún asesino que estaba usurpando la identidad de Edward.

-¡Atrapa a un animal y mátalo!

-¿Un animal? ¿Qué clase de animal?

-El que sea. Hay rumores de que eres hábil, tanto que has logrado lidiar hasta con dragones de tres cabezas; algo tan simple como lo que te estoy pidiendo, no debería causarte ningún problema.

-¿Pero qué...? ¡Ey! Por mucho que seáis una sirvienta, no justifica que tengáis tan poca educación y respeto por la naturaleza...

Era él. Bajó el arco y relajó los hombros. Él la miró, confundido, y se fue acercando poco a poco.

-Mujer... ¿realmente te sentís bien?

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-¿Qué manera tan más disciplinante de hablarle a un príncipe es esa?

Bella resopló. ¡Ni pensar que estaban comenzando nuevamente con todo esto de los modales!

-¿Estabais practicando tiro con arco?

-¿Qué comes que adivinas? - soltó, sin poder evitar el sarcasmo. Se mordió los labios al reaccionar y corrió para recoger las flechas que habían quedado tiradas por alrededor, esperando no haberlo ofendido lo suficiente como para que la mandara a la hoguera.

-Jamás había visto a una mujer interesada en tal oficio. - el príncipe, más que indignado, parecía curioso. Sonrió con fanfarronería al acomodarse nuevamente para otro disparo.

-Pues siéntete halagado... - dijo, antes de soltar la flecha.

El resultado, como los anteriores, fue vergonzoso y el príncipe no dejó escapar la oportunidad para reírse de ello.

-¡Pues si todas las doncellas son igual de malas que tú, creo que entiendo el por qué prefieren dedicarse a otras cosas!

Aún riéndose, recogió la flecha y se la entregó en las manos. Bella se la arrebató, sin darle las gracias. ¿Cómo podía tener el descaro de portarse amablemente cuando se estaba burlando de ella?

-¿Sabes? Tu carácter es tan malo como tu habilidad con el arco – apuntó él.

-Se supone que eres todo un caballero, ¿Por qué no mejor, en lugar de reírte, vienes y me enseñas cómo mierda usar esto...?

Calló de inmediato, ahogando su voz hasta el final de su garganta. ¡Había dicho "mierda"! ¡Coño! No es que fuera su culpa... la verdad es que en esos momentos, le había resultado fácil olvidarse de que para él, ella era una completa desconocida que debía de respetarlo por ser el príncipe y no una tipa que maldecía por todo.

La repentina carcajada del príncipe rompió el silencio. Dio media vuelta... él prácticamente estaba de rodillas en el monte, partiéndose de la risa. Aquello la molestó, pero, al mismo tiempo, le dieron ganas de reír también. Se contuvo, más orgullo que por otra cosa, cruzó los brazos en su pecho y aguardó hasta que el príncipe se dignara a tranquilizarse.

Edward se fue reincorporando poco a poco. Tenía los ojos llorosos y brillantes. Bella se obligó a desviar la mirada hacia otro lado.

-¿Sabes? Sois muy graciosa. ¿Hacía cuanto no me reía así?

-No hace mucho realmente.

-¿Disculpa?

-Nada – suspiró – Olvídalo.

-Tienes suerte que sea un príncipe paciente

-No me digas, ¿Serías capaz de enviarme a la horca sólo por no reverenciarte a cada segundo?

Edward abrió y cerró la boca varias veces, pero no fue capaz de decir algo coherente. Sin embargo, Bella estaba casi segura de cuál era la respuesta. Aunque quizás era muy ingenuo de su parte creer que él, aún si no la recordaba, no le iba a hacer algún daño.

-Tú, mujer, realmente eres extraña. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-Isa...

-¿Isa...?

-Antonieta.

Musitó un "mierda" para ella sola. ¡De verdad odiaba ese nombre!

-Bueno, si me permitís, Antonieta, la noche está a punto de caer y no sería apropiado que una dama esté sola.

-Me encontraré con la princesa Alice en la entrada del bosque.

-¿Qué clase de nodriza sois que dejáis a su princesa sola...?

-¡Está en clases de equitación! ¿Qué clase de príncipe eres tú para juzgar antes de escuchar toda la verdad?

-Realmente tienes mal genio – parpadeó el príncipe

-Con todo respeto, "Su Majestad", vos no eres precisamente un noble querubín – soltó la castaña y comenzó a caminar.

-¡Ey! ¡Esperad!

Sonrió sin que el príncipe se diera cuenta e hizo intencionalmente más grandes sus zancadas. Sabía que Edward la alcanzaría de todas formas... y eso era realmente lo que ella quería. Era difícil de explicar pero, de algún modo, sentía como si él no la había olvidado del todo.

..

..

**Isabella Swan.**

Jamás creí decirlo pero, vivir en el siglo XII era todo un reto. Caminar con enormes faldas, montar caballo, lanzar una flecha con el arco... Hacer peinados. El extraño y feo nudo que había hecho con el cabello de Alice mostraba que, definitivamente, yo no había nacido para esto.

-Umm... creo que esto no está funcionando.

-Deja que yo lo haga – rió mi amiga, quitándome amablemente el peino de las manos y elaborando, fácil y rápidamente, un bonito tocado.

Me dejé caer en la cama, derrotada.

-¡Soy una inútil!

-Claro que no. Es sólo que no estás acostumbrada a las actividades de esta época. Lo mismo me pasaba a mí en Forks.

-Ahora entiendo cómo debiste haberte sentido.

-No fue tan malo. Al contrario, resultó divertido. Sería interesante, ¿no crees? Una mezcla entre tu mundo y el mío.

-Ummm...

-Bella

-¿Qué pasa?

-Jasper y yo nos besamos.

-Ya era hora.

-¡Bella, estoy comprometida!

-¡Entonces cásate! Cásate y vive tu tragedia romántica si es lo que realmente quieres. Llega al altar y espera a que Jasper aparezca a la última hora para impedir la boda; pero Alice, de verdad podrías ahorrarte todo ese drama innecesario. Las personas creen que son interesantes, pero la verdad es que ese tipo de complicaciones, terminan siendo aburridas.

-¿Qué hay de mi Reino y mi padre...?

-Me encanta golpear personas y estoy segura que a Rose y Emmett también. Incluso Edward, estoy segura que no dudaría en ir a patear unos cuantos traseros. Quiero decir, tienes a muchas personas que estarán para apoyarte si algo malo llegara a suceder.

-Muchas gracias, Bella.

-Cuando quieras.

-¡Es cierto! ¡Lo había olvidado! - soltó de repente, poniéndose de pie. No me fijé por qué parte de la habitación había caminado, pues mi atención fue atraída, como un imán, por el estúpido príncipe que, repentinamente, se había materializado justo en el jardín que colindaba a la ventana. En sus manos llevaba una guitarra algo extraña y tomó asiento debajo del árbol más frondoso del jardín. Resoplé. ¿Realmente era necesario que eligiera ese lugar para practicar sus dotes de trovador?

_ -¿Qué haces con mi guitarra?_

_ -Soy bueno con la música... No es tan complicado si tienes talento nato._

_ -Presumido._

Casi pude sentir aquella mano alborotando mi cabello como si el tiempo hubiera retrocedido y estuviéramos nuevamente en aquel día, juntos, discutiendo ante cualquier provocación, ¡Argh! ¡Jodido príncipe de mierda! ¿Cómo había podido olvidarlo?

-¡La encontré!

La voz de Alice me trajo de vuelta al presente. Hice bizcos para lograr ver lo que mi amiga me estaba mostrando tan de cerca. Parecía un sobre.

-¡Rose y Emmett nos han escrito! Vienen en camino. Salieron de Macath en cuanto se enteraron de nuestra llegada a Voltarie.

..

..

**Rosalie Hale**

No podía creerlo. ¡Simplemente no podía! Ni en mis más alocadas fantasías me imaginé en una situación similar. Dios mío, ¿Qué era todo esto? ¿Cómo había terminado así? ¿En qué estaba pensando cuando decidí decir sí a todos los sucesos que me trajeron a este momento? ¿Qué hacía yo dentro de un maldito e incómodo carruaje. al lado de esta señora?

Miré de reojo a la mujer que estaba a mi costado y me pregunté cómo era posible que pudiera mantener una postura tan perfecta aún cuando llevábamos horas sentadas. Sinceramente, yo ya no lo soportaba. Me dolía la parte baja de la espalda y el trasero, tenía calor en las piernas y no había visto a Emmett desde que habíamos salido de Macath.

-¿Tenéis algo que decir, Rose?

-Nada, Majestad.

-No por nada te la has pasado observándome durante todo el camino. Habla.

¡Miera! Me había descubierto... ¿Es que acaso esta mujer tenía ojos en las orejas?

-Sólo pensaba lo admirable que es que, a su edad, sea capaz de soportar un viaje tan largo...

-¿_A mi edad,_ has dicho?

Ups.

-Yo... no quise decir...

-Querida – dijo con una dulzura escalofriante – La belleza no consiste únicamente en tener una cara linda. La hermosura de una mujer se mide en su elegancia y delicadeza. Eso lo debes de tener muy en cuenta, puesto que serás la futura princesa de Macath.

Estiré mis brazos hacia arriba lo más que pude mientras la Reina hablaba.

-¡Rosalie! ¿Qué haces?

-¡Se siente tan bien! ¿Por qué no lo intenta?

-Parece que tengo mucho que enseñarte. Cada vez estoy más convencida de que acompañarlos a Voltarie fue una buena decisión.

Blanqueé los ojos sin que ella se diera cuenta. De haber sabido que esto iba a pasar...

_ -Madre, vengo a informarle que tomaré a Rose como esposa – _había dicho Emmett esa misma tarde.

La reina asintió con consentimiento.

_ -¿Cuánto deberíamos esperar para preparar la boda?_

_ -¡Lo más pronto posible! – _dije, llamando la atención de todos los presentes en el salón – _Quiero decir, su hijo y yo estamos impacientes por unir nuestras vidas_.

Y de tener sexo, claro está...

_ -Me parece bien – _aceptó la Reina_ – Rosalie, ¿qué harás por la tarde? ¿Qué te parece si bordamos juntas las mantas para los invitados?_

Y ahí se supo que yo no sabía bordar.

_ -Entonces, ¿Qué tal si vamos escogiendo los ingredientes para preparar el platillo principal?_

Ni cocinar

_ -¿Me acompañas al jardín? Podríamos escoger algunas flores para arreglar el salón._

Mucho menos de jardinería.

_ -¡No permitiré ninguna boda! ¡No hasta que haga de vos toda una mujer, digna de llevar el título como Princesa de Macath! _

Y así fue como sucedió. En pocas palabras, nada de boda y, por lo tanto, nada de sexo hasta que yo me convirtiera en toda una dama. ¡Y yo que siempre creí que eso de que las suegras eran peores que un dolor de muela era una exageración!

El carruaje se detuvo de un momento a otro y terminé con la frente sembrada en uno de los costados.

-Mierda...

-¿Qué habéis dicho?

-¡Dolió!

-Si hubieras ido sentada de manera correcta, no habría necesidad de soltar semejante palabra.

La puerta se abrió

-¡Hemos llegado! - anunció Emmett con esa extensa y fresca sonrisa que le marcaba un par de hoyuelos en sus mejillas.

La Reina bajó primero y se adelantó.

-¿Qué tal el viaje?

-Creo que me han salido cayos en el trasero.

Él volvió a sonreír y me rodeó con sus brazos.

-Gracias... No ha de ser fácil para ti.

No; no lo era... pero por ver esa sonrisa día a día... podía hacer un esfuerzo y soportarlo.

..

..

**Isabella Swan.**

Me quedé allí, incapaz de dar un paso más. Repentinamente, había olvidado cómo caminar. Me apreté el estómago con las manos. Allí estaba de nuevo ese maldito malestar, ¿mariposas? Yo lo relacionaba más con una una indigestión; después de todo, nunca en mi vida me había tragado una mariposa como para saber qué se siente tener una entre las tripas; en cambio, ¿Qué persona no ha sufrido malestar estomacal alguna vez? Si se pensaba con lógica, más que esos cientos de palabras rebuscadas que la gente inventa para definirlo, eso del amor se podría resumir a la sensación que se tiene cuando estás enferma: se te acalambran las piernas, sufres escalofríos e hiper-ventilación, insomnios y se te retuerce el estomago como si no hubieras ido al baño en toda una semana. Además, por si fuera poco, últimamente tenía que soportar esos pinchazos en el pecho, que eran más molestos que todo lo anteriormente mencionado. ¿Dónde estaba lo bello en todo eso? Le daba vueltas y vueltas y llegaba a la misma conclusión: el amor, más que dulce, era escalofriante.

Como sea, a pesar de lo irritante que era, no podía hacerlo a un lado y eso empeoraba mi situación. Aún con todo y dolor estomacal, mareos y demás, allí estaba yo, buscándolo y arriesgando mi pellejo para que él me recordara.

Me asomé, Edward seguía allí, bajo aquel árbol. Yo estaba a sólo cinco pasos de él, escondida entre las sombras como si fuera una acosadora, lo que terminaba empeorando mi situación. Era difícil buscar una excusa que fuera creíble y, al mismo tiempo, no hiriera más mi ego... _¡Vamos Bella, maldita sea, sólo tienes que acercarte! _

No podía. ¡No podía, maldición!

-¿Quién anda ahí?

Retrocedí de inmediato, enredando mi talón con una de las raíces. Me aferré al árbol para no caer y fue entonces cuando una astilla penetró la palma de mi mano. _¡Mierda, mierda, mierda! _¿Cómo podía ser un pedazo de madera tan doloroso?

Lo que tuve inmediatamente frente a mí fue la punta de una espada. Contuve la respiración e hice bizcos al ver mi rostro reflejado en el reluciente hierro forjado, temía que el más mínimo movimiento bastara para que perdiera media nariz.

-¡O-oye!

-¡Pero si es la nodriza de la princesa! ¿Qué hacéis oculta en la obscuridad? - preguntó con recelo, mientras envainaba su espada y comenzaba a caminar alrededor de mí.

-¿No deberías primero pedirme una disculpa por casi rajarme la cara con tu espada? - alegué en mi defensa, ante la falta de una excusa mejor.

-¿Disculpas? ¿A qué persona se le ocurre andar vagando por estos jardines en la noche, sobre todo tratándose de una mujer? Es natural que haya creído que se trataba de algún ladronzuelo, ¿por qué habría de ofreceros mis disculpas?

-¿Acaso es pecado que quiera tomar un poco de aire fresco? ¿Es eso excusa para que vengas y me agredas? ¿Y por qué no dejas de dar vueltas a mi alrededor?

-Vos no parecéis ciudadana de Brendamia, no te comportáis como una, más sin embargo, habéis ganado la confianza y el afecto de la princesa Alice.

-¿Qué estás intentando decirme?

-Os advierto, aunque seas mujer, no me tentaré el corazón si descubro que planeáis traicionar a la princesa.

Resoplé. A este hombre realmente le sobraba imaginación.

-¿No dirás nada en tu defensa? -volvió a apuntarme con el filo de su espada

-Estoy aquí por ti – solté, casi con apatía cargada de desesperación, sin fijarme realmente lo que había dicho hasta un segundo después, cuando ya era demasiado tarde.

Le miré a los ojos, esforzándome por mantenerme lo más serena posible. _Bella, da igual lo que hagas, ya la cagaste_. Él me miraba con desconcierto.

-¿Por qué esa cara? – alcé una ceja. La espiga sembrada en la palma de mi mano no dejaba de punzar – Apuesto a que no soy la primera que te dice algo parecido.

-No, pero... - se rascó la nuca – Es... extraño.

-¿En qué sentido?

-No lo sé. Tu mano – señaló - ¿Estáis herida?

-Un raspón nada más.

-Permitidme – se acercó y tomó mi mano entre las suyas – ¿Qué clase de dama se muestra tan tranquila cuando tiene una herida que sangra tanto?

-No es como si fuese a necesita una transfusión de sangre por esto

-¿Una qué?

-Olvídalo

-Vamos con mi padre. Esto se puede infectar.

-No es necesario

-Es una orden – dijo, mirándome a los ojos, molestándome, atormentándome...

-¿Su Majestad? - se oyó una voz cerca y él, inmediatamente, dio un paso a atrás

-¿Qué sucede?

-He venido a anunciaros: Lady Heidi acaba de llegar al palacio.

-Iré a su encuentro -dijo sin dudar. Se detuvo un momento, al lado del joven que había llegado - Por favor, escoltad a esta dama al consultorio de mi padre. Su mano está herida.

Idiota, murmuré al verlo marchar sin mirar atrás. Supongo que, sin querer, había pensado que él se quedaría conmigo aún si esa mujer aparecía.

Obviamente, todo se había tratado de tontas ilusiones.

* * *

**¡Hola! XD Al fin les traigo una actualización. Sé que muchas querrán matarme, lo siento, pero eso de crecer tiene sus consecuencias. Cuando comencé a escribir tenía 18 años, acaba de entrar a la universidad y prfff... tenía tiempo de sobra. Ahora es diferente, han pasado cinco años ¡Cinco años que hago esto! Y lo sigo disfrutando como no tienen una maldita idea, pero desgraciadamente, han surgido cosas prioridades y bueno... es difícil encontrar tiempo para esto. En fin, una disculpa por hacerlas esperar tanto :)**

**¡Saludos y nos estamos leyendo en el siguiente capítulo!**

**Atte**

**Anju**


	30. No te dejaré ir

**Capítulo 30. **

**No te dejaré ir**

* * *

**Isabella Swan.**

-Con este ungüento, en un par de días estarás bien – aseguró el Rey, con una amable sonrisa, mientras le regresaba el frasquito de cristal a su Reina.

-Muchas gracias – dije y me recordé eso de que tenía que inclinar la cabeza cada vez que me dirigía hacia ellos.

Salí de la habitación, me tomé unos cuantos segundos para orientarme. Era difícil familiarizarme con tantos pasillos. Cuando estuve más o menos segura por dónde estaba y hacia dónde debía dirigirme, comencé a caminar.

-Bella, ¿dónde estabas? - preguntó Alice en cuanto me vio entrar.

-Esa mujer está aquí.

-Lo sé – murmuró con tristeza – Hay una cena en su bienvenida y estoy invitada. Tengo que ir.

-Lo entiendo – me acerqué para ayudarle a amarrar las cintas de su vestido

-Te puedes quedar...

-Sería sospechoso, ¿no crees?

-Diré que te encuentras cansada. Llevaré a alguien más.

-Quiero ir

-Pero, Bella...

-Quiero verlo.

Ella no dijo más, se limitó a asentir con la cabeza y me jaló suavemente a la silla de su tocador.

-Alice...

-Tranquila, sólo te haré una trenza.

Bajamos poco después y no pude evitar soltar un silbido bajo al ver la inmensa mesa repleta de comida. ¡Estaba seguro que todo lo que allí había alcanzaba incluso para todo el palacio!

Un hombre con voz gruesa anunció la llegada de Alice. Las personas allí presentes, y de las cuales no reconocía a ninguna, se pusieron de pie para recibirla. Alice caminó y tomó asiento con una gracia envidiable. Yo me acomodé a su lado, siguiendo las instrucciones que me había dicho antes de bajar. Traté de no mirar la comida, pues toda lucía deliciosa y me daban profundas ganas de estirar los brazos y pellizcar un poco de esto y aquello.

-El príncipe Edward y Lady Heidi han llegado.

Me obligué a mantener la mirada puesta en mis pies. Escuché únicamente sus pasos y las sillas moviéndose para que ellos se sentaran.

-Permitidme el atrevimiento de deciros que lucís muy bien juntos – comentó la voz de una mujer.

-My Lady, sois afortunada – agregó un hombre – Todos creíamos que su Majestad jamás encontraría alma alguna que conquistara del todo su corazón.

-Pues como podéis ver, amigos míos, la encontré – dijo Edward y yo no pude sostener más tiempo la mirada abajo.

Él la estaba abrazando. Ambos sonreían... De verdad parecía que la amaba. _Grandisimo idiota..._

Por un momento creí que había pensado en voz alta, pues repentinamente, sus ojos se encontraron con los míos antes que los Reyes llegaran.

Fue un segundo, ¡Un estúpido segundo! ¿Cómo algo tan insignificante podía venir y alterar tan desenfrenadamente los latidos de mi corazón? ¿Con qué derecho?

-Gracias por acompañarnos – dijo cálidamente el Rey – por favor, disfruten la comida.

Una de las cocineras que estaba por allí me indicó que sirviera el vino. Pasé copa por copa, apretando los dientes y aguantando la respiración para que mi magnifica torpeza no provocara que derramara la bebida. Llegué a su lado. Nuevamente sus ojos invadieron los míos, verdes, profundos...

No lo podía soportar. En un instinto por voltearle la cara de un puñetazo para que dejara de verme de esa manera, solté la jarra y tiré el vino por toda la mesa.

-¡Su Majestad! - gritaron la mayoría de los presentes al mismo tiempo, como si en lugar de vino le hubiera caído cianuro.

-¡Pero qué torpe sois! - fue la primera vez que vi directamente la cara de esa mujer. Me había esforzado tanto por no hacerlo pues no sabía si iba a ser capaz de aguantarme las ganas de sacarle los ojos; aunque en esos momentos, sacarle los ojos era la idea menos cruel que me cruzaba por la cabeza - ¿En qué pensáis, muchacha idiota? Cariño, ¿estás bien?...

_¡No te atrevas! _Fue algo más que un impulso lo que me llevó a evitar que sus manos lo tocaran.

-Yo me haré cargo – dije, ante la mirada asombrada de todos – Su Majestad, le ayudaré a cambiar sus ropas.

Aguardé, con la esperanza apretada en el puño de mi mano.

Él únicamente echó la silla hacia atrás y se puso en pie.

Durante el camino ninguno de los dos habló. Incluso cuando ingresamos a su habitación, permaneció el silencio. Aproveché el momento para tomar más detalle del lugar. Se trataba de un cuarto amplio, elegante, pero sencillo, adornado con muebles de madera y cortinas de terciopelo azul obscuro. Quizás lo más ostentoso allí era el librero que llegaba el techo y era casi tan ancho como una de las paredes. Calculé que habían más de mil libros acomodados allí. La cama estaba en una esquina, en la parte más obscura del lugar. A su lado reposaba una mesita de noche con una de esas jarras que no lograba recordar su nombre pero servían para lavarse la cara y las manos...

-¿Y bien? - su voz atrajo nuevamente mi atención - ¿Qué esperáis?

-¿De qué hablas?

-Mis ropas. Están sucias.

-¿No habrás creído que eso de que te iba a ayudar a vestirte era cierto... o sí?

-Bueno, haciendo a un lado que fue vos quien se ofreció para ello, ¿Habéis olvidado que me habéis tirado medio jarrón de vino encima?

-¿Y qué? No es como si por el vino se te hubiera caído un brazo. Vístete tú solo, ¿o acaso no puedes?

-Por supuesto que puedo, pero ¿habéis olvidado quién soy?

-¿Un príncipe malcriado? ¿Cómo podría olvidarme de ello?

Él resopló. Parecía indignado y un poco molesto, y quizás yo estaba cometiendo el error más estúpido de mi vida pues no me sentía, de ninguna manera, amenazada.

-Sigo sin entender cómo es que la princesa Alice puede tenerle tanta estima a alguien como vos, que parecéis más una criaturilla salvaje que no conoce sobre modales...

_ Tonto. Esas palabras... No es la primera vez que me las dices. _

Frunció el ceño y se llevó los dedos a la sien.

-¿Que sucede? - pregunté

-Un repentino dolor de cabeza.

-Deja de quejarte y apúrate a vestir – dije, intentado desviar sus pensamientos a otra dirección.

Él me dedicó una mirada entrecerrada, acusadora, pero aún así, caminó hacia un cofre de tamaño mediano.

Tomé asiento en un extraño y ancho sofá, observando su espalda siendo descubierta por la capa.

-Lucís demasiado entretenida – apuntó, sin voltear - Dado que no estáis dispuesta a ayudarme, podéis esperar afuera.

-Estoy bien acá – dije – Y no creo que a Su Majestad le incomode. Me han contado que ha estado con muchas mujeres, ha de estar acostumbrado a que le miren con poca ropa.

Lo escuché suspirar. Mi humor desapareció cuando se quitó la camisa sucia y mis pupilas detectaron cada línea de su espalda. Sed. De pronto tuve la boca seca, como si no hubiese bebido agua durante días.

Seguí el trayecto que había dibujado la camisa al caer al suelo, luego volví a centrarme en su piel, en el faje de su pantalón, en su altura, en su nuca.

Se giró.

-¿En qué tanto pensáis?

-No creo que sea buena idea decirlo – contesté con voz ahogada, al no haber tenido tiempo de aclarar mi garganta reseca.

-Tengo curiosidad

-¿De verdad? - él asintió. Tomé un suspiro antes de continuar – Quiero besarte. Eso era lo que estaba pensando.

Traté de mantenerme una actitud fresca mientras le miraba a los ojos, pero fue inútil. Poco a poco fui sintiendo cómo mi cara comenzaba a arder, sin que yo pudiera hacer nada por controlarlo. Al contrario, cuando me exigí mentalmente que parara con ello, la sangre explotó hasta llegar a mis orejas.

Él soltó una risita en el momento que yo no pude más con la presión y terminé bajando la cabeza, maldiciendo a mis adentros. Escuché que se acercaba, contuve la respiración. _Dum, dum, dum..._ Pasó a mi lado, sin detenerse, sin tocarme, muy posiblemente sin mirarme, abrió la puerta y, desde allí, él dijo:

-Debo regresar con los demás.

...

...

**Rosalie Hale**

-Su Majestad, la Reina Selene, y su hijo, el Príncipe Emmett, han llegado.

-Emmett, Rosalie, caminen a mi lado – ordenó la mujer, mientras comenzaba a avanzar lentamente, colmada de una elegancia sobrenatural. A su lado, efectivamente, me sentía una chiquilla andrajosa, torpe y simple.

Emmett tomó mi mano. Le miré, él me sonrió.

Vi a Edward al lado de lo que, supuse rápidamente, eran sus padres.

-¡Primo! - se acercó con entusiasmo y saludó a Emmett con un gran abrazo - ¡Hace siglos que no te veo! ¿A dónde habéidos ido sin invitarme? ¿Y esta hermosa dama que os acompaña, quién es?...

Emmet, la Reina Selene y yo intercambiamos miradas fugazmente. Acabábamos de comprobar que los rumores sobre la pérdida de memoria hacia lo que había sucedido en Forks eran ciertos.

-Te presento a Rosalie, mi prometida -dijo Emmett - Rosalie, él es Edward, prícipe de Macath y también mi primo más cercano.

-Un placer, My Lady – dijo el castaño, con suma educación y respeto.

Yo no pude más que asentir. Lo estaba viendo y aún así, me resultaba imposible creerlo.

-He escuchado rumores de que la princesa de Brendamia está alojada en el castillo.

-Los rumores son ciertos, cuñada – confirmó el Rey, tras una cordial bienvenida – Llegaron hace menos de dos días.

-Debéis conocerla de inmediato – agregó la Reina Esme – Es la criaturita más tierna que he visto en mi vida. Simplemente adorable. Estoy segura que Rosalie y ella podrían hacerse buena compañía mientras estáis aquí.

Tras unos minutos más de charlas, un par de sirvientas nos guiaron a nuestras respectivas habitaciones. Mi habitación estaba justo en medio de la de Emmett y la Reina Selene, quien antes de ingresar dio órdenes de que me limpiaran y arreglaran para la comida.

-Puedo hacerlo sola – dejé en claro en cuanto vi que el par de mujeres comenzaba a acercarse – Sólo... necesito agua caliente y jabón.

Ellas asintieron y se movieron con rapidez. Mientras tanto, yo salté sobre la cama y disfruté de la suavidad y comodidad de ésta. Paseé mis manos sobre las sábanas blancas, sintiendo su fino tejido en la yema de mis dedos.

-Señorita – habló una de ellas – Su baño ya está listo. ¿Desea que le preparemos sus ropas?

-Lo hago yo -Me puse en pie de mala gana y abrí el cofre casi a patadas. Saqué vestido tras vestido, sin que uno terminara de convencerme, hasta que finalmente encontré uno de color azul claro y mangas de encaje. No es que yo lo haya visto y dicho "¡Me pondré este!" pero, al menos, era el único que prometía que no parecería una carpa de circo ambulante.

El baño fue relajante y el vestido, una vez puesto, resultó más de mi agrado. Debo admitir que eso del estilo medieval me sentaba muy bien.

Tocaron a la puerta. Una de las sirvientas se apresuró en abrir y poco después me informó de que Emmett estaba afuera, esperándome.

-Dile que pase – pedí.

Emmett estuvo dentro en cuestión de segundos. Nos miramos a los ojos con picardía. Acercó sus labios a mi oído.

-Señorita – susurró. Su aliento provocó un delicioso cosquilleo en mi cuello. - Luce usted demasiado hermosa. Tanto que me dan ganas de devorarla a besos.

-Es una lástima, joven – dije a cambio – soy una persona tímida y no soy capaz de demostrar mis emociones en frente de muchas personas. Si tan sólo esas mujeres...

-Señoras – se apresuró él a decir - ¿podriáis darnos un momento a solas por favor?

El par de ancianas asintió, con los ojos muy abiertos.

Ni bien la puerta había sido cerrada, me lancé a los brazos de Emmett y enrollé los míos alrededor de su cuello.

-Al fin solos – murmuré, como si no lo pudiera creer.

Él contestó con un apasionado beso que absorbió toda mi respiración. Yo no pude hacer más que entregarme a la dulce asfixia de su lengua encontrándose con la mía y pegar mi cuerpo al suyo, sintiendo la fuerza de sus manos aferrándose a mi cintura...

La puerta se abrió de improviso

-¡Emmett, sal de aquí inmediatamente! - ordenó la voz de mi futura suegra.

**Princesa Alice**

_ Te quiero, Alice_

Suspiré.

_ Te quiero..._

Y volví a suspirar.

Llevaba todo el día haciendo lo mismo(recordar y suspirar) sin aburrirme, por mucho que parezca sorprendente. Estaba segura que podía permanecer así, recordando su voz diciendo esas palabras, durante siglos. Podía incluso morir con ese recuerdo y yo hubiera sido feliz.

Llevé mis manos a mi corazón que no dejaba de palpitar manera extraña, a ritmos rápidos y delicados. Miré hacia la ventana, el crepúsculo estaba a punto de culminar y yo...

Quería verlo.

-¿Alice?

La voz de Rose.

-¡Puedes entrar!

La puerta se abrió.

Fruncí el ceño e hice todo lo posible por no reír, conciente de que las burlas de Bella eran suficientes para nuestra amiga.

-¡Ayúdame, por favor! - suplicó con dramatismo al mismo tiempo que caía de rodillas sobre mi regazo.

-Rose, tranquilízate y levanta las rodillas del suelo. Dime, ¿qué sucede?

-¿Acaso no lo ves, Alice? ¿O por dónde quieres que empiece? ¿Por el hecho de que estoy harta de usar estas faldas largas o de que no tengo el más mínimo interés de aprender a tejer o de que no puedo hacerlo con Emmett?

_ ¿Hacerlo?_

-¿Hacer qué?

-Cierto – la rubia blanqueó los ojos – olvidaba que tú...

_¿Yo?_

-Alice... ¿tú nunca has tenido alguna clase de fantasía con Jasper?

-¡Rose! - Sentí que me sonrojaba – ¿por qué preguntas cosas como esas?

-Oh, vamos, ¿qué tiene de malo?

-Es... vergonzoso.

-Creo que te subestimé, Alice – agarró mis manos. Había algo extraño en su voz, una complicidad inusual, como si estuviéramos hablando de alguna clase de travesura – Vamos, cuéntame. ¿Qué clase de sueños has tenido con mi hermano? Dime y yo te diré uno de los tantos que he tenido con Emmett.

-Bueno, yo... he soñado con un día de campo... Ya sabes, llevar una canasta con frutas, pan, y estar todo el día sentada al lado de Jasper.

-¿Y bien?

-No entiendo

-¿Sólo...? ¿Sólo eso?

-Sí

-Alice, realmente pecas de inocente – Rose se echó hacia atrás y suspiró profundamente. No entendí por qué lucía tan decepcionada – Bella tiene razón, ambos son demasiado lentos.

Al decir "ambos", _¿se refería a Jasper y a mí?_

-Yo... decidí arriesgarme – continuó, mientras miraba fijamente a la pared – cuando finalmente comprendí que esta mierda del amor no es tan fácil como parece. Hace poco hablé con Bella, le pregunté si no ha pensado en dejar todo y regresar a Forks, ella respondió: "Sí, un montón de veces, pero sé que si lo hago, en algún momento, estúpidamente me voy a preguntar ¿Qué hubiera pasado si me hubiera esforzado un poco más? Creo que, en el futuro, preferiré arrepentirme de hacer mil idioteces por él, que hacer una sola por mi orgullo". Yo opino lo mismo que ella. Es la primera vez, quizás la única en mi vida, que estoy dispuesta a arriesgarme por una persona, por eso quiero hacerlo bien, sin límites, ni miedos.

** ...**

_Príncipe de mierda..._

Lanzó una flecha con una puntería igual o peor que las veces anteriores.

_Sólo espero que recuperes la memoria para que yo te la haga perder nuevamente con un puñetazo_

Estaba furiosa y su carente habilidad con el arco no mejoraba su humor. Llevaba horas allí, atacando sin éxito alguno a un inocente árbol en el cual lo veía reflejado. Cansada, y con los brazos terriblemente doloridos, tomó asiento, recargando la espalda en la madera de su víctima. Al menos, podría decir, había encontrado una manera de desquitar todo su coraje.

Faltaba poco para que el sol se ocultara, esto la irritó aún más. Estúpidamente, había creído que él aparecería como la vez anterior, esta vez no accidentalmente, si no buscándola inconscientemente.

Obviamente, no había sido así.

Se puso de pie y sacudió sus ropas. Lo único bueno de todo esto es que, al fin, había podido deshacerse un momento de esas horribles faldas largas y disfrutar de la comodidad y libertad de unos pantalones de manta.

Recogió el arco y las flechas y se las acomodó sobre el hombro. En un morral que Alice le había regalado, llevaba la falda que no pensaba ponérsela hasta llegar casi a la salida del bosque. Comenzó a caminar, tarareando una melodía, cuando alcanzó a escuchar un par de voces.

Reconoció a una de ellas inmediatamente y buscó hasta encontrar a Edward y Heidi. Frunció el ceño y los intestinos se le retorcieron al verlos caminar juntos. _Idiota. Por estar con ella no fuiste a buscarme._ Se escondió detrás de unos matorrales, sintiéndose terriblemente ridícula y los siguió durante un largo rato, agrandando la oreja para escuchar las pocas palabras que intercambiaban.

-Príncipe – Heidi detuvo sus pasos para encarar a Edward, dio un paso al frente para acercarse. Bella aguardó en la obscuridad. _No te atrevas a acercarte ni un poco más, maldita_ - Os pido una disculpa por insistir en que vengamos a pasear por el bosque a estas horas.

-Mi lady, no tiene por qué, para mí es un placer acompañaros.

-No deberiáis ser tan amable, Alteza, podría mal acostumbrarme fácilmente.

La voz de ella era melosa. Bella sonrió de lado, con ironía. Ese príncipe podía engañar a todos, pero nadie mejor que ella sabía que no era tan caballeroso ni amable como parecía; tenía una lengua afilada cuando se lo proponía, era pretencioso, su orgullo lo tenía por los cielos y pecaba de egoísta. Podía ir y vender su imagen barata de príncipe perfecto a todos, menos a ella. Ella lo conocía, no como el caballero que toda doncella puede desear, si no como el sujeto lleno de defectos, estupideces e inseguridades.

-En tres días será mi cumpleaños y estaba pensando en hacer una fiesta – dijo él – en ella, me gustaría anunciar nuestro compromiso y pedir vuestra mano. Por favor, se que sois una mujer demasiado ocupada, pero quédate hasta ése día.

-Allí estaré – aseguró Heidi, alzando los brazos para colgarse del cuello de Edward.

En ése momento, y sin la más mínima intención de permitir que sucediera algo más, Bella tomó una piedra y la arrojó fuertemente hacia ellos. El objetivo era darle en la cabeza a la bruja, pero su puntería era mala y la piedra, por desfortuna, terminó cayendo entre los pies de ambos.

Heidi se apartó de un salto

-¿Qué ha sido eso?

-Seguramente algún animal del bosque

-Princesa – las haditas aparecieron de repente al lado de Bella, haciéndole dar un pequeño brinquito

-¡Ustedes, más que hadas, parecen fantasmas saliendo de la nada y asustando a los demás! – siseó la morena – Y ya les dije que no me digan princesa, porque no soy una...

-Vos no tenéis remedio – suspiró la mujercita rubia –Escuchad. Nosotras intentaremos apartar al príncipe de esa malvada y entonces tú hacéis el resto.

-Me parece perfecto – Bella acomodó una flecha en el arco y apuntó hacia Heidi

-¡¿Qué haces?! - chillaron las haditas

-Haciendo _el resto._ Tengo que matarla, ¿no? Mínimo enviarla a cama durante unos cuantos meses... ¿No?

-¡NO!

-¿Entonces?

-Lleva al príncipe a algún lado lejos de aquí, gana tiempo con él, ¡Intenta ganar su amor de nuevo!

-¿No sería más fácil matarla?

-¡No, cielo santo, NO! Nosotras las hadas no podemos ayudarte si intentáis solucionar las cosas con violencia.

-Y ahí es cuando digo "definitivamente, jamás podremos ser amigas".

-¡Basta! Nosotras haremos nuestro trabajo y vos ya sabráis qué hacer después. Sólo... no matéis a nadie.

Las mujercitas salieron volando y comenzaron a provocar ruidos extraños y espeluznantes. Heidi soltó un chillido y aferró sus manos a los brazos de Edward.

-¡Prí-príncipe...!

-Quedaos atrás de mí – indicó él, desenvainando su espada. Comenzó a adelantarse y cuando Isabella vio que cruzaba unos altos matorrales. Corrió para derribarlo, utilizando toda la fuerza de su peso para lograrlo.

El príncipe, que repentinamente se hallaba debajo suyo, le miró con declarado desconcierto. Bella pudo adelantar lo que pasaría: él no se quedaría allí, tirado en el suelo, así que debía evitar que se pusiera de pie a cualquier costa. Pensó rápidamente, en varias ocasiones había quedado claro que en una lucha de fuerza física él llevaba todas las de ganar, así que necesitaba algo más que eso y la respuesta la tenía a la altura de la rodilla, _ahí_, en esa parte que a todos los hombres les duele incluso con el más mínimo pellizco. Sin titubear más, recargó la rodilla derecha en esa parte.

-Si abres la boca, te aseguro que el futuro de tu procedencia acabará aquí mismo.

El príncipe tragó saliva y palideció.

-¿Qué queréis de mí?

-Dile a tu novia que se vaya. Quiero hablar contigo. A solas.

-¿Habéis enloquecido? ¿Cómo se supone puedo dejar que mi prometida camine sola por el bosque cuando la noche está a punto de caer?

-¡Oh! Eso sí que sería muy cruel de tu parte – dijo con voz sarcástica al mismo tiempo que comenzaba a ejercer un poco de fuerza con la rodilla – ¿Cómo podría alguien siquiera pensar en hacer algo así?...

-¡Detente!... - siseó él, aterrado - De acuerdo, haré que se vaya... pero tienes que dejarme ir por un momento.

-¿Me tomas por tonta? Seguramente saldrás corriendo de aquí y harás que me encierren en un calabozo.

-Te doy mi palabra de que no haré eso.

Bella lo meditó por un momento. Si bien, él no la recordaba, seguía siendo Edward... y eso bastaba para que siguiera confiando en él. Se alejó lentamente, hasta que el muchacho pudo incorporarse.

Edward la miró a los ojos y se descubrió algo divertido. Ella estaba allí, con el ceño fruncido, el cabello alborotado y la expresión amenazante. Era curioso, pues dentro de esa posición salvaje que realmente prometía arrancarle por lo menos un pedazo de carne si ella se lo proponía, había algún destello infantil que lo conmovía. Suspiró, convenciéndose de que no había nada de gracioso en todo esto, y fue al encuentro de Heidi.

-Príncipe, ¿estáis bien?

-Lo estoy, pero la criatura se ha internado en el bosque – explicó él

-¿Qué clase de criatura causa tanto ruido y logra escabullirse así sin más?

-Os aseguro que jamás había visto algo parecido – se rascó la nuca mientras hablaba

-Deberíamos regresar al castillo.

-No. Me quedaré a buscarla.

-¡Pero es peligroso!

-No os preocupéis, estoy seguro que, aunque bestial, puedo lidiar con ella. Venid, os encaminaré a la salida del bosque para que podáis regresar al castillo. Estaré más tranquilo si sé que estáis a salvo.

Isabella vio cómo se alejaban hasta perderse entre los árboles. Se acurrucó entre los arbustos y abrazó sus rodillas, ignorando a las hadas que se habían sentado en sus hombros para acompañarla. Odiaba ese sentimiento que mezclaba el miedo y esperanza por cantidades iguales. Odiaba no saber si él realmente regresaría o se quedaría con Heidi. ¡Y más odiaba no tener la voluntad de levantarse e irse, mandando a la mierda todo lo demás!

Odiaba admitir que, aunque estúpido, bobo, incongruentemente, lo iba a esperar...

Ya había anochecido cuando escuchó que se acercaba alguien. Ella corrió a esconderse. Después de todo, nada le aseguraba que realmente fuera Edward y no alguna otra criatura con deseos de matarla. El viento comenzaba a golpear fríamente su rostro, con humedad.

-¿Se puede saber qué estáis haciendo?

Ella dio la media vuelta con un brinco y lo encontró.

-Pensé que no vendrías – señaló con el ceño fruncido. El estúpido e irregular bombeo de su corazón realmente le desesperaba.

-Vine porque tengo cierta intriga de cuáles son las razones que os llevan a actuar de esta extravagante manera. ¿Tenéis algo que decirme? Habla.

-No te puedes casar

Silencio. Ella apretó los labios, esperando a que él dijera algo.

-¿Perdón? ¿Habéis estado espiándonos?

-Ustedes se cruzaron en mi camino. Escuché por casualidad.

Él suspiró y la observó durante largo rato. La castaña se esforzó por sostenerle la mirada.

-¿Qué sucede? - cuestionó con nerviosismo - ¿Por qué no dices más?

-¿Te he visto antes de que llegaras con la princesa Alice al castillo?

-En lo absoluto – tajó ella.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué habéis palidecido tanto?

_ No preguntes más, idiota. ¡Puedes morir!_

-¡Oh! ¿Me estáis dando la espalda? ¿A mí?

-Calla.

Ua gotita de agua golpeó su nariz. Ambos elevaron la mirada al cielo. Había nubes negras por donde sea.

-Parece que se aproxima una tormenta – apuntó el príncipe – Por lo que veo, no tenéis más que decir. Si es así, regresemos al castillo.

Isabella empuñó las manos. No había dicho ni la tercera parte de todas las cosas que tenía que decirle, pero no quería que él hiciera más preguntas. Y al parecer una cosa iba ligada con la otra.

-Vamos – dijo el muchacho y comenzó a caminar

-¿Qué hacemos? - preguntó con desesperación el hada rosa a su compañera al ver que el par de jóvenes abandonaban el lugar.

-Sígueme.

Y desaparecieron en la obscuridad.

Bella y Edward caminaban sin decir palabra alguna, a la par, pero ambos con la mirada puesta en el suelo. La noche era silenciosa y húmeda, habían comenzado a caer gotitas de agua con más frecuencia. Faltaba más o menos una legua para salir del bosque, si mantenían el ritmo de sus pasos podrían llegar antes de que la lluvia se destara por completo, o al menos eso creían hasta que llegaron a un claro que no les resultó en lo absoluto familiar.

-¿Dónde estamos? - inquirió Bella

-Al sureste del bosque – contestó el príncipe mientras recorría las cercanías con la mirada - Nos desviamos. Caminamos en dirección opuesta del castillo.

-¿Pero cómo? - lo podría llegar a creer de ella y su pésimo sentido de la orientación, ¿pero él? Incluso en esos instantes, una vez que se encontraban allí, parecía no tener ningún problema para saber qué lugar estaban pisando.

-No se puede tratar más que de una visión, pero es extraño.

-¿Extraño?

-Las visiones sólo pueden ser generadas por brujos o hadas, pero estamos bien y nada nos ha atacado, por lo que concluyo que esto es una travesura de las hadas... Lo que no entiendo es _por qué._

-Quizás estaban aburridas – intentó justificar Isabella al comprender todo - ¿Regresamos al castillo?

-Estamos muy lejos y la lluvia ha incrementado

-No es como si nos fuéramos a derretir porque nos mojemos un poco

El príncipe la miró por primera vez durante todo ese tiempo

–¿Crees que esas extrañas ropas que traes te cubrirán del frío?

Bella dilató los ojos. Cierto. Había olvidado que aún traía puesto los pantalones.

-Busquemos un lugar para refugiarnos.

Encontraron una pequeña cueva al cabo de unos minutos. Para entonces la lluvia los había mojado por completo. Edward había recogido algunas ramas que se habían desprendido de los árboles para hacer una fogata.

-Acércate – dijo una vez que logró encenderla.

Bella llegó y se sentó a su lado, utilizando la falda como frazada. Él soltó una risita al verla.

-¿Qué es lo gracioso?

-Nunca había conocido a una mujer que usara pantalones y se cubriera del frío con sus faldas. Realmente eres extraña.

Ella le devolvió la sonrisa y extendió la falda como invitación para que él también se cubriera con ella. Esperó en silencio, mentalmente preparada para un rechazo, pero Edward, sin decir palabra alguna, se acercó, le quitó la falda y la acomodó sobre los dos.

Isabella no se atrevía ni siquiera a respirar. Se sentía ridículamente feliz. Él estaba tan cerca, como la última noche que pasaron juntos.

_ ...No importa si conocemos a otras personas, si nos olvidamos mutuamente y no llegáramos a recordar nada el uno del otro. Podremos separarnos, creer que nos hemos enamorado de alguien más, olvidar que nos conocimos, pero pase lo que pase, y aunque nosotros no queramos, nos vamos a amar siempre, quizás aún sin saberlo, quizás aún sin sospecharlo..._

Los brazos de Edward la rodearon. Ella dilató la mirada, pero no se atrevió a verlo.

-Estás temblando.

_ S_us manos se aferraron a él.

-No dejaré que te vayas.

-Muchacha, ¿por qué haces esto? Sois increíble, estoy seguro que hay cientos de hombres que desearían tener a una mujer como tú a su lado.

-Pero dentro de esos cientos de hombres que mencionas, no estás tú, ¿verdad?

-No te aferres a mí de esa manera.

-Demasiado tarde.

-Ey – sostuvo su mentón para que se miraran a los ojos. Grave error. La intentó soltar, pero Bella se alzó y, con facilidad, alcanzó sus labios...

* * *

_*Sale Anju con escudo, espada y gas pimienta* Hola (^^)'_

_Prfff. Sé que he tardado milenios. Como ya saben, lo mismo de siempre: Escuela, trabajo, la poca vida social que tengo... El facebook :D. Afortunadamente, estoy en una apuesta con unos amigos así que ahora estoy vetada del monstruo azul (T.T)... Y aquí me tienen, siendo 100% productiva (La verdad es que no, debería estar repasando mis apuntes, pero bueno xD). _

_Muchas gracias por su paciencia y por no abandonar esta historia que, aunque va lenta, les aseguro que tendrá un final (dentro de unos cinco capítulos más o menos)._

_Comercial: Para las que no saben, tengo un blog (todo chafa pero prometo que en vacaciones haré todo lo posible para que se vea más decente) en el que subo historias creadas por mí (y las cuales no actualizó desde hace milenios), información más detallada sobre los fanfics (playlists, imágenes, descripciones, ¡Spoilers!, etc). Entre otras cosas. Les dejo la dirección anjudark blogspot mx (en lugar de espacios en blanco van ".")_

_Ahora sí, me largo :D ¡Se cuidan y muchas gracias por todo el apoyo!_

_Atte._

_Anju_


	31. Villa pequeña

**Capítulo 31. **

**Villa pequeña**

**Isabella Swan.**

Él no me correspondió el beso, pero tampoco lo rechazó. Era confuso. Me odié por ser tan impulsiva. Esto nunca había estado contemplado dentro de mis planes y sin embargo yo estaba ahí, con mis labios presionando los suyos torpemente.

Él se alejó, soltando una risita. Fruncí el ceño, ¿qué carajos le resultaba tan gracioso? Me observó con amabilidad. Bajé la mirada, evitándolo, pero él se acercó y me cubrió con la falda.

— Te estás congelando.

— Se me ocurre algo más eficiente para entrar en calor.

Intenté besarlo nuevamente (tenía las hormonas completamente alteradas), pero él me detuvo.

— No puedo – dijo a modo de disculpa.

Agradecí que mi cabello para entonces fuera una maraña. Al menos de esa manera no podría ver lo avergonzada que estaba. Tomé asiento y le ofrecí nuevamente abrigo. Él se acomodó a mi lado, ambos debajo de la extensa y abrigadora falda, con su brazo rozando el mío.

Los crujidos de la leña se mezclaban con el silbido del viento de allá afuera.

— No te cases.

— Estáis confundida. Crees que te gusto, pero no es así

— ¿Quién eres para hablar por los sentimientos de alguien más?

— Sois una niña – picó mi nariz con su dedo índice

_¿Niña?_ Sólo había un año de diferencia entre nuestras edades, _¿Niña?_

Mi estómago gruñó. Él se puso de pie.

— ¿A dónde vas? - pregunté.

— Frío y hambre. No es una buena combinación.

— Puedo soportarlo.

— Recuerdo que cerca de aquí hay un río. Regresaré en un momento.

— Voy contigo.

— No es buena idea.

— Entonces quédate.

— ¿Naciste así de testaruda o es que acaso estás bajo un embrujo?

— Sólo quédate a mi lado – susurré sin pensarlo.

Estoy segura que él escuchó, ya que no discutió más. Mientras, yo rompí en dos mi vergüenza y descansé mi cabeza sobre su hombro. Cerré los ojos; y al escucharlo respirar, recordé el momento en el que pensé que lo había perdido en manos de aquel ogro. Inhalé, el aire tenía un sutil aroma a él. En la entrada de mis sueños, pensé, "Esto es suficiente".

Me despertó el dolor de estómago, el cual pronto olvidé al percatarme del cuerpo que tenía tendido a mi lado. Alcé lentamente la vista y me encontré con un par de ojos igual de sorprendidos que los míos. Nos separamos al instante, con manifiesta incomodidad.

Mi estómago gruñó otra vez, con fuerza. Mis mejillas ardieron. Él sonrió con burlona diversión.

— Te dije que podía conseguir algo de comer ayer.

— Y yo te dije que podía soportarlo. Como podrás ver, no mentí.

— Comienzo a creer que es inútil intentar razonar contigo. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué me miras así?

Él no había notado siquiera que había dejado de hablar de esa manera tan extraña.

— ¿Nos vamos?

— Hay un problema. Ven – me guió a la salida de la cueva.

Blanco. Todo estaba blanco.

— Nos llevará al menos un día regresar al castillo. Y estoy seguro que, al menos, una tormenta de nieve puede caer mientras caminamos por el bosque. Cerca de aquí hay una aldea. Vamos. Necesitamos conseguir alimento y abrigo.

Lo seguí. Cualquiera que fuera la razón para estar más tiempo con él, era buena.

Mis pies se hundieron por completo en la nieve y solté una risita tonta. Era divertido.

Llegamos a la aldea en lo que, según mis cálculos, fueron unas tres horas. Se trataba de una zona realmente pequeña, cundida de casitas con techo de tejas y puertitas de madera. Por un instante creí que se trataba de alguna aldea de enanos, pero las personas que caminaban entre las calles tapizadas de nieve tenían una estatura promedio.

— ¿Príncipe Edward? - reconoció una niñita que se había acercado a nosotros con declarada curiosidad - ¡Mamá! ¡Mamá! ¡El príncipe Edward está aquí!

— Eres demasiado popular - dije. Él se limitó a sonreír mientras se inclinaba y recogía a la pequeña entre sus brazos.

Los aldeanos se acercaron rápidamente a saludar, como si un ídolo del rock se tratara. La única y gran diferencia radicaba en que estas personas eran capaces de mantener una distancia prudente, sin empujones ni gritos de por medio.

— Los tienes engañados a todos – acusé al quedarnos solos.

Edward había aceptado la invitación del padre de la niña que aún llevaba en brazos para refugiarnos del frío en su cabaña. El lugar era reducido, pero cómodo y muy bonito. Todos los muebles estaban hechos de madera y había una chimenea que conservaba el calor y mantenía una temperatura agradable.

— Villa pequeña: Así se llama este lugar. Tenía tiempo que no venía por acá. Había olvidado lo hermoso que era. Había olvidado que, de niño, siempre decía que, al casarme, vendría con mi esposa a vivir a aquí.

Una joven señora se acercó a nosotros y acomodó sobre la mesa un par de tazones llenos de sopa. Mi estómago gruñó. Noté que Edward contenía una risita.

— ¿Habéis comido ya? - se dirigió a la dama. Ella negó.

— ¿Qué esperáis entonces? Poned el resto de los tazones en la mesa.

— ¿Comer en la misma mesa que el Príncipe?

— ¿Por qué no? Es lo suficientemente grande – se me escapó.

Edward me dedicó una sonrisa. La señora también.

— Ya la habéis escuchado.

La mesa estuvo servida en unos minutos. Habían, en total, 7 platos hondos con humeante sopa, una canasta llena de pan recién horneado, queso y una jarra de vino en el centro. Afuera había comenzado a nevar nuevamente.

— Hoy ha sido un feliz día para la aldea – dijo el señor mientras se servía la tercera copa de vino. Contemplé su frondosa barba y por un momento me recordó a Henrik Knudsen de Harry Potter– Haber podido ver al Príncipe y poder felicitarlo por vuestra boda.

— Veo que las noticias corren rápido.

— Han sido mucho los rumores que nos han llegado por parte de los viajeros, ¿no es así mujer?

— Vuestra princesa es hermosa. Por favor, aceptad nuestras bendiciones.

Me tomó un segundo más del adecuado el darme cuenta que me estaban viendo. Princesa. Se referían a mí. Edward y yo tosimos al mismo tiempo.

— ¿Por qué no les aclaraste que yo no era tu prometida? - pregunté al estar nuevamente solos. La pareja nos había preparado una habitación para que descansáramos antes de continuar con nuestro viaje.

— No quiero preocuparlos.

— Los terminarás confundiendo más cuando vean que la mujer con la que te casas no soy yo.

— Olvidarán tu rostro para entonces.

— No porque para ti sea fácil, lo será para los otros.

Miré hacia la ventana. La nieve había cesado.

—Descansa un poco, he conseguido un caballo, partiremos por la tarde.

Mi mano se aferró a la suya en cuanto sentí que se alejaba. Lo jalé hacia mí. Cuando estábamos de esa manera, con nuestros cuerpos frente a frente, recordaba lo alto que era y lo mucho que me gustaba su olor, una agradable mezcla a madera y lluvia. Me puse de puntitas y le miré a los ojos. Él no se movía. Era como si nada estuviera pasando.

Di un paso hacia atrás, sintiéndome como una idiota. Él salió de la habitación sin decir ni una sola palabra.

..

..

— ¿Segura que podéis hacerlo sola?

— Completamente. Ni si quiera te atrevas a tocarme.

Salté para alcanzar la montura del caballo, quedé colgada por unos tres segundos, hasta que pude levantar mi pierna lo suficiente como para cruzarla al otro lado. Lo escuché reír, más no le di importancia. Estaba muy ocupada tratando de acomodarme allá arriba.

La esposa del señor Henrik (había decido llamarlo así, ya que no recordaba su nombre) nos había regalado un par de capas para el frío y un morral con alimentos que, entre todos los aldeanos, habían preparado para nuestro viaje.

— La nieve es densa. Llegar al castillo les tomara al menos toda la noche- advirtió un amable anciano.

— Muchas gracias por vuestros cuidados – se dirigió a los aldeanos – Os haré saber sobre el día de mi boda en cuanto la futura princesa y yo lleguemos a un acuerdo. Por favor, haced todo lo posible por asistir. Vuestra presencia nos llenará de felicidad.

Se alejó a un trote moderado hasta llegar a la entrada del bosque. Entonces hizo acelerar el caballo de un momento a otro. Lo próximo de lo que fui consciente es que, de alguna manera, yo había terminado rodando en el suelo.

— ¡Ey! - frenó y regresó hasta donde yo estaba, bajando del caballo con un brinco- ¿Estás bien?

Me puse de pie, ignorando su mano que estaba extendida, ofreciéndome su ayuda. Comencé a caminar.

— ¿Qué haces?

— ¿Acaso no ves?

— ¿Se puede saber por qué te has enojado ahora?

Todavía tenía el descaro de preguntar el _por qué_

— Espera. Te ayudaré a subir.

— ¿Para que vuelvas a acelerar como un maldito desquiciado y esta vez termine partiéndome la columna? No, gracias. Prefiero caminar.

— Jamás llegaremos a Voltarie de esta manera.

— ¿Le he cortado las patas al caballo?

— ¿Qué dices?

— ¡Puedes irte cuando quieras!

— ¿Insinúas que te deje aquí, sola a mitad del bosque, en un lugar que has demostrado no conoces en lo más mínimo?

— Lo captaste. Bien por ti.

— Oye. Disculpa si te lastimaste al caer. No fue mi intención. Yo supuse que ibas fuertemente sujetada, como usualmente debes de ir si vas con otra persona cabalgando un caballo.

— Oh. Al final resultaba que yo tengo la culpa por no saber cómo mierdas ir sobre el jodido animal.

— Pues aunque no te guste, así es. Si era la primera vez que hacías algo como esto, debiste haberme avisado para que tuviera el debido cuidado.

— ¿Cuidado? ¡Ja! Lo único que te importa es llegar lo más pronto a Voltarie para celebrar tu cumpleaños y anunciar tu boda con esa bruja.

— Te pido que moderes tus palabras al hablar de tu futura princesa.

— Ella no es ni será mi princesa.

— Lo será mientras estés en Voltarie.

Sus ojos eran fríos, cortantes, estaban llenos de enojo. Lo desconocí por ese instante. Él me dio la espalda y tragó aire. Se llevó la punta de los dedos al puente de su nariz. Parecía como si le hubiera dado una repentina jaqueca.

— No pienso seguir discutiendo... Si no subes al caballo por tu cuenta, te ataré si es necesario.

— Sería más fácil si me dejas aquí.

— No puedo, ¿de acuerdo? Regresaremos al castillo juntos, por las buenas o por las malas, pero juntos.

_Idiota. Sólo piensas en ti. _

Una vez arriba, sus manos buscaron a las mías, me jaló los brazos y los acomodó alrededor de su cintura.

— Pase lo que pase, no te sueltes. Si llagaras a notar que la velocidad aumenta, tienes que sujetarte con más fuerza aún. Si te llegaras a sentir cansada o con hambre en alguna parte del camino, avísame para que nos detengamos.

No contesté. No tenía ganas de hacerlo. Lo único que quería era dormir.

—_ Muchacha_

Escuché su voz en un lugar muy aislado de mis sueños.

—_ Oye._

Abrí los ojos. Mi rostro estaba recargado en un lugar duro y húmedo. Su espalda. La había babeado. Mi inconsciente había cobrado su parte de venganza. No me sentía culpable.

— ¿Qué clase de dama ronca y babea tanto mientras duerme?

— ¿Qué clase de caballero se queja tanto?

— ¿Tienes hambre?

— Ahora que lo mencionas, sí.

Detuvo al caballo.

— ¿Necesitas ayuda?

— Puedo sola.

Y lo hice torpemente mientras él se limitaba a observarme, con el escarnio reflejado en su rostro.

El sol estaba a casi nada de ocultarse. Comimos pan con queso. No sé si se trató del hambre, pero no recordaba haber probado algo tan delicioso en mi vida.

— Tu tobillo está hinchado – señaló, mientras mascaba despreocupadamente un pedazo de pan.

Bajé la mirada y, efectivamente, esa parte de mi cuerpo tenía un color extraño.

— No me dispares una patada en la cara – pidió al acercarse. Cogió entre sus manos mi pie izquierdo, sin que yo pudiera evitarlo. - ¿Por qué no dijiste que te habías lastimado?

— No me había fijado.

— Aunque lo hubieras hecho, no habrías dicho nada.

Hablaba con mucha seguridad, como si realmente me conociera... como si me recordara.

— No es nada. Mi piel es demasiado escandalosa. Se enrojece por todo.

— No te creo.

Apretó gentilmente sus dedos contra la piel morada. Yo respingué sin querer.

— ¿Ves? - alzó una ceja

— ¿Qué persona no siente dolor si alguien pretende enterrar uno de sus dedos en tu tobillo?

— Lo olvidaba. Discutir contigo es una guerra inicialmente perdida.

Buscó en el morral que nos habían dado los aldeanos hasta que me mostró una pequeña caja de madera.

— ¿Y eso?

— Es un ungüento que le envían a mi padre. Está hecho de hierbas medicinales exclusivas del vivero de la aldea. Su principal función es combatir infecciones, pero contiene Amapola, así que debe ayudar un poco a calmar el dolor.

— Así que el príncipe sabe de hierbas.

— Quiero estudiar medicina, como mi padre.

— Tus manos son igual de gentiles – dije. Él me respondió con una sonrisa y vendó mi tobillo con un pañuelo que llevaba atado a la faja de su pantalón.

— ¿Mejor?

Asentí. Él me recogió en sus brazos.

— Déjame ayudarte, aunque sea esta vez – pidió, antes de que yo pudiera protestar.

Me limité a bajar la mirada. Él no tenía idea de lo que esa cercanía provocaba en mi sistema nervioso. ¿De qué servía que me cuidara el tobillo si iba a morir de un paro respiratorio?

Continuamos con el viaje. Utilizamos las capas para cuando una pequeña llovizna nos alcanzó en el camino. La noche estaba avanzada para cuando Edward frenó repentinamente al caballo.

— ¿Hora de descansar?

— Shhh – susurró, mientras escudriñaba los alrededores con la mirada.

Me asomé por un costado de su espalda y fue entonces cuando vi que el camino estaba bloqueado por el tronco de un árbol. Edward desenvainó su espada.

— Agárrate fuerte – indicó – y pase lo que pase, siempre mantente cubierta por la capa.

— ¿Qué sucede?

— Bandidos.

Y como si los hubiera invocado, siete hombres aparecieron de entre los matorrales. Eran grandes y todos llevaban al menos una espada en manos.

— Entonces es cierto que "Su Alteza" estaba rondando por estos lugares – habló el más fornido de ellos – Y por lo que veo, no andáis solo.

— ¿Ustedes habéis derrumbado ese árbol? ¿Acaso no estáis enterados que atentar contra el bosque es un delito?

El sujeto se lanzó contra nosotros. El caballo relinchó y retrocedió en respuesta. Edward me dio las riendas y desmontó dando un brinco. Para cuando logré controlar al nervioso animal, me percaté de que estábamos rodeados. Sujeté las cuerdas a un árbol y me deslicé hacia abajo.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieren? - les preguntó Edward

— Vuestra cabeza. Y a esa mujer – me señaló – Seguramente se trata de alguna noble. Su familia estará dispuesta a darnos una fortuna por su rescate.

¿Noble? ¿Familia? ¿Fortuna? ¿Yo? Solté una risita

— ¿De qué te ríes? - inquirió el príncipe, con la misma cara de desconcierto que el resto de los hombres.

— Jefe, esa mujer se está burlando de vuestras palabras – chilló uno de ellos

— Ya veremos si sigue con tan buen humor después de tener bajo sus pies la sangre del príncipe.

Su espada se encontró con la espada de Edward. Se separaron y al otro instante Edward estaba esquivando una espada diferente al mismo tiempo que derrumbaba al jefe con una patada y esquivaba otro ataque.

Mierda. Tenía que hacer algo. No importaba que Edward fuera habilidoso, seguía siendo humano y era imposible que pudiera con todos.

Uno de ellos comenzó a caminar en mi dirección. Venía a por mí.

— ¡Corre! - gritó Edward. Empuñé la navaja que nos habían dado los aldeanos para rebanar el pan y el queso.

El ladrón soltó una risotada. Fruncí el ceño. ¿Se estaban burlando de mí?

— Señorita, soltad esa arma, podéis salir lastimada.

— No se atreva a dar un sólo paso más – advertí.

— ¡Jo,jo! Parece ser que tenéis mal carácter. ¿Y si avanzo que hará, Mi Lady?

— ¿Por qué no lo comprueba usted mismo?

— ¡Ey! ¡Espera! ¿Qué haces? ¡Te dije que corrieras, maldición!- escuché decir a Edward. Miré de reojo. Al parecer había logrado derrumbar a uno.

El bandido corrió en mi dirección, pero lo que él no esperaba es que yo también corriera para encontrarlo. Lo empujé hacia atrás con todas mis fuerzas, pero apenas y pude hacer que se tambaleara un poco.

La que terminó en el suelo fui yo, con la navaja a varios centímetros de mí y con el tobillo punzando de dolor. Me sujetó por detrás del cuello y me alzó sin problemas, pero terminó soltándome en medio de alaridos después de haber probado una de mis más feroces mordidas. En ese entonces aproveché para propinarle una patada en la cara y otra más en su entrepierna. El ladrón cayó al suelo, encogido de dolor.

— ¡Que alguien vaya por esa mujer antes de que escape! - gritó el líder.

_Si hubiera querido escapar lo hubiera hecho desde un inicio, idiota._

El hombre que se acercaba ahora era diferente al anterior. Era casi tan grande como el líder y traía dos espadas en mano. Prometía dejarme amputada antes de que pudiera tocarlo. Retrocedí hasta alcanzar el arco y la flecha.

— ¡Déjenla! - Edward se distrajo al intentar detenerlo y el líder logró golpearlo en la espalda.

Me obligué a concentrarme. Acomodé la flecha en el arco y apunté. El tipo se detuvo y me observó con cara de "Esta chiquilla no podría lanzar una flecha a más de diez centímetros de distancia" Y no podía estar más en lo cierto. _Isabella, cálmate. Si la jodes en esto, terminarás viajando con un grupo de malhechores que seguramente te obligarán a llevar entre sus manos la recién cortada cabeza del príncipe, te torturarán, esclavizarán y posiblemente violarán mientras piden tu rescate y, cuando finalmente se den cuenta que eres una Don Nadie, te matarán de hambre y frío._

Disparé la flecha. No me di cuenta que había cerrado los ojos hasta que descubrí que tenía que abrirlos para ver los resultados. No le había dado al objetivo originalmente planeado, pero no podía quejarme. De alguna manera, había terminado enterrada en la pierna del líder, habiendo evitado que su espada terminara hundida en el pecho de Edward.

En ese instante, el príncipe aprovechó para noquear al líder y encargarse de sus último dos oponentes. Yo, por mí parte, intenté disparar otra flecha, pero esta vez el bandido no esperó a más. De un manotazo me botó al suelo. No fui plenamente consciente de ello hasta que sentí en la lengua el sabor metálico de la sangre combinado con la rasposa textura de la tierra.

_ Me dio una cachetada... ¡Este bastardo se atrevió a darme una cachetada! _

Me levanté y escupí la sangre en sus pies. No sé qué aspecto tenía yo, que el maldito palideció de un momento a otro, pero no me detuve a preguntar. La adrenalina, acelerada por los ardientes deseos de matar a ese hijo de puta, me otorgó una puntería de la cual hasta Legolas sentiría envidia. Le primera flecha la lancé a su brazo derecho, el mismo con el que había osado tocarme; la segunda, terminó en su pierna izquierda; la tercera, en uno de sus hombros.

— Agradece que no soy una asesina – le dije antes de darle el golpe final: un puñetazo en la cara.

Ayudé a Edward a atar a los bandidos y a esconderlos, en caso de que algunos camaradas intentaran ayudarles a escapar.

— En cuanto llegue al castillo enviaré a los guardias para que los recojan y se les juzgue por sus delitos.

— ¿Qué les harán?

— Si fuera por mí, los desmembraría vivos, pedazo a pedazo – contestó, con voz contenida – Es la primera vez que lamento que mi familia, desde hace muchos años atrás, haya revocado tales leyes.

— Das miedo cuando estás de mal humor.

Alcancé el morral y busqué el frasco de madera. Me acerqué.

— ¡Realmente le han dado una paliza a Su Majestad! - me burlé – Un poco más y te dejan el rostro de tal manera que cualquier ogro tendría más encanto que tú.

Detuvo mi mano antes de que ésta pudiera tocarlo. Sus ojos se encontraron con los míos por primera vez desde que nos habíamos encontrado con esos bandidos. Había en ellos una luz extraña... yo me atreví a pensar que se trataba de ira.

— ¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquila? - inquirió. Su voz mantenía un tono ahogado, como si el aire apenas pudiera abrirse paso hacia sus pulmones – ¿Estás consciente del peligro al que estuviste expuesta?

— Pudimos con ellos. ¿Viste lo buena que fui con el arco? No es por nada, pero me parece que una de mis flechas te salvó...

— ¡Te querían secuestrar, maldición! - explotó - ¡Te dije que corrieras!

— ¿Correr a dónde? ¿De qué servía? Apuesto que te hubieran matado y me hubieran alcanzado sin mucho esfuerzo. ¿Por qué te quejas tanto? Estamos vivos, ¿no?

— Tienes el rostro igual de hinchado que un sapo.

— Un sapo es mejor que un ogro.

Sonrió muy a su pesar y suspiró. Me quitó el ungüento de las manos y untó un poco en mi mejilla. Yo hice lo mismo con él. Mis manos se pasearon por sus cejas. Su párpado izquierdo estaba tan hinchado que parecía Cuasimodo. Reí sin poder evitarlo.

— De verdad no te entiendo – dijo. Habíamos retomado el viaje. Desconocía la hora, pero apostaba que casi era media noche. El trote del caballo era lento, relajante, me daban ganas de dormir - Intentar descifrar lo que piensas es como intentar atravesar un laberinto. Cuando esos ladrones dijeron que te iban a secuestrar, lejos de asustarte, te reíste. Tengo curiosidad. ¿Qué fue lo que encontraste tan gracioso?

— Se escuchaban tan seguros de que yo era alguien importante y obtendrían una fortuna por raptarme. Es gracioso sólo imaginar cuáles serían sus rostros al enterarse que no tengo familia, ni posición, ni nada de lo que dijeron. Se hubieran llevado una gran decepción.

— ¿No tienes familia? -negué con la cabeza - ¿Padres? ¿Hermanos? ¿Tíos?

— Mis padres murieron cuando yo era una niña. Era hija única y jamás supe si tenía otros familiares a los cuales contactar.

— Supongo que desde entonces, te criaste en el castillo.

Esa era una versión aceptable. Dejé que mi silencio se encargará del resto.

— Aún así, sigues siendo extraña. Lo digo porque anteriormente he conocido a mujeres que han perdido trágicamente a toda su familia, sin embargo no ríen cada vez que lo recuerdan.

— No es como si ellos fueran a revivir si me lamento día y noche por no tenerlos.

Silencio. Él suspiró. Desconocía qué era lo que estaba pensando, así que intenté adivinarlo a través de su expresión, pero la capa me cubría el escaso campo de visión que me permitía su espalda. Me pregunté, en caso de que él no lograra nunca recordarme, ¿sería capaz de volverme a querer? Bloqueé mis pensamientos al instante. Tenía miedo de saber mis propuestas respuestas...

—Hemos llegado.

Su voz y la cálida luz del sol me despertaron. Parpadeé varias veces hasta aclarar la vista y di un gran y perezoso bostezo mientras estiraba mis brazos hacia arriba. Estábamos a orillas del bosque y, al parecer, acababa de amanecer.

—Nos separaremos aquí – dijo él – habrán muchas preguntas si nos ven llegar juntos.

—Como si no fuera lo suficientemente extraño el que nos hayamos desaparecido y aparecido el mismo día.

—Estoy seguro que nadie sospechará. Adelántate

—¿Y tú?

—Me aseguraré de que no te metas en problemas hasta que llegues al castillo.

Bajé y, en un arrebato infantil, le saqué la lengua antes de darle la espalda para comenzar a caminar.

—Oye – detuve mis pasos al instante, como si mis piernas estuvieran programadas por su voz – En cuanto llegues, ve con mi padre para que te cure las heridas.

_ No deberías de preocuparte por mí, no deberías hacerlo si no eres capaz de amarme._

...

—¡Bella! - susurró Alice al verme entrar a su habitación – Cielo santo, ¿qué te ha pasado en el rostro?

— Una larga historia – me dejé caer sobre la cama

— Las hadas vinieron a avisarme de que tú y Edward estaban juntos, pero me temo a adivinar que las cosas no han salido precisamente bien.

Suspiré y miré el techo, como si la respuesta estuviera escrita allí. Mi mente estaba hecha tripas. En el tiempo que había pasado con él, había experimentado de todo, desde el más ferviente deseo de besarlo hasta morir, como de ahorcarlo o quemarlo vivo; de maldecir haberlo conocido, como el estar agradecida por ello. Pensar e intentar comprenderlo sólo provocaba más confusión.

— ¡Llegas tarde, muchacha! - reprendió la señora encargada de la cocina en cuanto me vio aparecer. Se trataba de una mujer bajita y rellenita, con quijada partida. Susurré un disculpas mientras ella iba y venía por la cocina - ¿Que le ha pasado a vuestro rostro?

— Me caí al bañarme – dije con naturalidad. Había pensado bien en ello.

— ¿También te habéis lastimado el pie?

Mierda. Lo había notado.

— Tenemos mucho trabajo, hoy vendrán invitados de diferentes reinos y necesitamos que nos ayudéis, pero intentad no esforzarte demasiado. ¿Por qué no vais con el Rey Carlisle?

— No es necesario, realmente duele mucho menos de lo que parece.

Ella suspiró y negó con desaprobación.

— Por muy bonita que seas, no conseguiráis un hombre si continúas con esa actitud descuidada – regañó mientras me entregaba una enorme olla de barro para que la lavara – Las mujeres debemos ser femeninas y delicadas todo el tiempo. ¿Qué mejor ejemplo que Lady Heidi? A pesar de no tener un físico agraciado, sus modales de buena doncella lograron conquistar el corazón nuestro príncipe y créeme, querida, lo he conocido desde el día en que vio la luz de este mundo y siempre creí que moriría sin verlo realmente enamorado.

— ¿Matilde?

Interrumpió una voz que yo reconocí perfectamente.

— Edward, querido, ¿qué sucede? ¿os preparo algo de comer? Has de estar hambriento después de pasar toda la noche en búsqueda de ese monstruo que os encontrasteis en el bosque.

— Ahora que lo mencionáis, me gustaría beber algo caliente.

— Te prepararé un tazón de avena.

— Pero antes, quería pediros un favor. Me gustaría que en el postre que preparéis para mañana, pongáis esto.

— ¡Un anillo! - chilló la señora, llevándose las manos a la boca - ¡Oh! ¡príncipe! Muchacha, dejad lo que estás haciendo y venid a coger esto por mí, que tengo las manos llenas de harina.

Me acerqué en tres zancadas y extendí la mano hasta casi pellizcarle los ojos. Entonces él me vio. Al parecer no se había dado cuenta de que yo había estado allí todo el tiempo.

— ¡Su Alteza! - entró entonces un joven sirviente – El rey pide vuestra presencia en la Sala del Trono.

— ¿Qué sucede?

— Nada grave, Mi Señor, es sólo para recibir a los primeros invitados de hoy: El rey Sam y el príncipe Jacob, del reino Quileutendom.

** Aquí estoy de nuevo. Primero (y nuevamente) mil disculpas por la tardanza. Mi tiempo libre se acaba conforme más anciana me vuelvo T.T... En fin, Este capítulo fue dedicado sólo al príncipe y la oveja. Hay que poner tensión en la pareja principal, ¿no es así? En el siguiente ya sabremos más de los otros cuatro, así que ténganme paciencia (sé que ya es mucha la que me tienen, pero trataré de abusar un poco más de su amabilidad ^^)**

** En fin, vengo rápido que todavía tengo miles de cosas que hacer. Saludos y muchas gracias por esperar tanto tiempo! ^^**

** Anju**


	32. El mal de amores ¿mata?

**Capítulo 32. **

**El mal de amores... ¿mata?**

* * *

Olvidé el asunto del anillo tan pronto como escuché el nombre de Jacob. Me adelanté al príncipe y caminé en dirección al Salón del Trono sin entender la situación. ¿Realmente había escuchado bien? ¿Qué mierdas hacía él aquí? Hasta donde había entendido Heidi había atacado a Quileutendom y las pocas personas que habían logrado escapar se habían escondido en el bosque para protegerse. ¿Dónde mierdas había quedado la lógica de esto?

Empujé la gigantesca y pesada puerta de madera, asomando únicamente la cabeza. Mis intentos de discreción se fueron al grano en cuanto el príncipe llegó por detrás, dándome un susto que me hizo brincar al frente y quedar expuesta ante los reyes.

Hice una torpe reverencia mientras pensaba en qué decir o hacer.

-Muchacha – dijo la Reina con voz amable - ¿Se te ofrece algo?

-¡Pero si eres tú! - Jacob caminó a mí y tomó mis manos. Le miré a los ojos y encontré en ellos un destello de complicidad que me advertían el mantener la boca cerrada hasta que él aclarara las cosas.

-¿Ustedes se conocen? - preguntó el Rey

-Desde pequeños, Su Majestad. - informó el moreno – Ella nació en mi reino, desafortunadamente, a muy temprana edad, perdió a sus padres, quienes han sido los sirvientes más fieles que hayan existido. Como agradecimiento por su lealtad, mi familia decidió criarla hasta que ella pudiera escoger su propio destino. Hacía mucho tiempo que no nos veíamos, desde que ella conoció a la princesa Alice y decidió hacerle compañía. Me imagino que en cuanto escuchaste mi nombre corristeis a ver si se trataba de mí, ¿no es así?

Me limité a asentir torpemente. Debía admitirlo, la imaginación de Jacob era magistral.

-¿Cómo has estado? - se dirigió a mí, revisando mis manos y tentando delicadamente sus cortadas con gesto serio. Fue una pregunta sincera, exenta del teatro que habíamos montado; simple, tan común, ¿pero por qué se me había erizado la piel?

-Ya hablaremos después – agregó ante mi silencio. Pellizcó mi mejilla y sus ojos se dirigieron más allá de mi espalda, a donde Edward estaba, e hizo un gesto con la cabeza a modo de saludo – Un placer, su Majestad.

* * *

Jacob y Sam se habían marchado a las habitaciones que le habían preparado los sirvientes tras la breve charla con los Reyes y el príncipe. Tuve suerte de que se me encargara servir el té. Estaba preocupada de cómo mi amigo actuaría frente a Edward, cuando era evidente que se estaba esforzando por no mostrarle algún tipo de descortesía enfrente de más personas.

Heidi no apareció. Una de sus sirvientas dio el aviso de que su ama tenía una jaqueca que le obligaba a permanecer en cama. Creí que nadie tragaría tan barata excusa, pero al parecer las mujeres del siglo XII eran tan delicadas que incluso el piquete de un zancudo las hacía desfallecer.

Edward fue a verla en cuanto se enteró. _Vaya idiota..._

Iba de regreso a la cocina cuando me lo encontré de regreso en el pasillo. Decidí ignorarlo. Era una pérdida de tiempo demostrar interés por alguien que días atrás decía amarte y ahora corría en cuanto escuchaba que la bruja de su prometida (la cual no eres precisamente tú) estaba "enferma".

-¿No se te olvida algo? - dijo en cuanto pasé a su lado. Me detuve y le miré- Y ahora me haces ese gesto.

-¿Cuál?

-¡Me estás mirando por encima del hombro!

Blanqueé los ojos y volví mi cuerpo frente a él.

-Tendrías que ver qué tan levantada tienes la barbilla y tus manos... tus manos están sobre tus caderas. Es como si estuvieras molesta porque te he dirigido la palabra.

-¿Y qué si lo estoy? ¿Acaso por qué eres el príncipe no puedo guardar algún tipo de apatía por ti?

Él parpadeó.

-Dijiste que había olvidado algo, ¿qué es? - apresuré.

-Mírate. No deberías de actuar tan segura de ti misma sólo porque un príncipe amigo tuyo está cerca.

-Y tú no deberías de hablar por los demás como si fueras un lector de mentes. Por si no lo sabes, no necesito de nadie para decir o hacer lo que se me venga en gana.

Di un paso hacia el frente, decida a marcharme. Entonces su mano asió mi brazo y me hizo retroceder. Fruncí el ceño al mirarle.

-Toma – me dio el anillo. Estábamos justo al lado de una ventana, así que no lo dudé dos veces y lancé la sortija al exterior con todas mis fuerzas.

El príncipe palideció y se asomó por la ventana, con los ojos abiertos como platos.

-¿Qué habéis...? ¿Qué habéis hecho? - musitó, aún mirando hacia afuera. Después de dos segundos, dio media vuelta para encararme – Fue un accidente, ¿no? Corre, vamos a buscar...

-No quiero.

-¿Qué?

-¡Dije que no quiero!

-¿Acaso has enloquecido?

-Te lo advierto: vuelves a mencionar una maldita palabra sobre esa boda, compromiso o lo que sea en frente de mí, y no será un anillo el que salga disparado por la ventana.

Caminé sin dar oportunidad a que dijera más. Lo escuché llamarme, pero esta vez no me detuve. Si él creía que yo iba a estar allí para rogarle o sufrir mientras obedecía sus caprichos, estaba más que equivocado.

_¡Ve y cásate con esa mujer!, ya quiero estar allí para reírme cuando recuperes la maldita memoria y te arrepientas de tu estupidez; entonces haré que supliques perdón de rodillas. Me sentaré sobre tu espalda para lavarme los oídos con tu llanto y..._

Su mano alcanzó mi muñeca. Choque eléctrico: de pies a cabeza. Mi determinación se estremeció. Me obligué esquivar esos ojos esmeralda si es que quería mantener algo de voluntad conmigo.

-¿Ahora qué?

-No has ido con mi padre, ¿verdad?

-No hace falta

Él suspiró

-Eres agresiva, grosera e imprudente, jamás te he visto bordar, danzar, cantar o hacer alguna gracia propia de mujeres, pero sí te he visto practicar y usar un arco y soportar el dolor como un hombre... ¿De qué mundo vienes?

_ De uno que has olvidado._

-No te rías, pero creo que existen – continuó, con una sonrisa avergonzada – Mundos alternos... o algo así. Me equivoco, ¿verdad?

Me encogí de hombros en respuesta. Ambos sonreímos. Él pareció olvidar el asunto del anillo. Hizo un gesto, por un momento me lo imaginé metiendo las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón de mezclilla. _Te extraño, idiota._

-Canto.

-¿Eh?

-Y también soy buena con algunos instrumentos de música – balbuceé

-¿Entonces por qué...?

-Porque hay alguien a quien no pude proteger en el pasado. Ahora quiero que sea diferente. -Oye – agregué, sin poder contenerme

-¿Qué?

-Tú... ¿te enamorarías de alguien como yo?

* * *

**Rosalie Hale**

-Rose...

-¡Shhh! No hagas preguntas y sólo sígueme.

Arrastré a Emmett por los pasillos lo más rápido que mis pies me lo permitieron.

-¿Sucede algo?

-¡Shhh! - volví a repetir mientras lo obligaba a esconderse detrás de unas paredes para cuando un par de sirvientas aparecieron en nuestro camino.

El moreno me vio con ojos desconcertados mientras yo me asomaba para verificar si el camino había quedado libre de intrusos. Entonces lo jalé de la camisa e hice que corriera hasta llegar al último cuarto del pasillo. Abrí la puerta con la llave que llevaba preparada en las manos, lo metí de un empujón y cerré detrás de mis espaldas con una patada de caballo.

-Rose... ¿pasa algo malo?

-Depende

-¿Depende? ¿Depende de qué? Rose... me estás asustando.

Sonreí en la oscuridad y me acerqué hasta rodear su cuello con mis brazos.

-No me digas que realmente te da miedo que estemos solos aquí, en este cuarto solitario y oscuro.

Vi en sus ojos que había entendido a lo que me refería. Una sonrisa traviesa se pintó en sus labios. Sus manos se acomodaron en mi cintura, pegué mi cuerpo al suyo, su espalda chocó contra la pared, me puse de puntitas y mi boca se quedó a una escasa distancia de la suya. Saboreé su aliento. Él intentó besarme pero lo detuve. Me gustaba juguetear de esa manera, ver que no era la única que se moría de ganas por comernos a besos, pero sobre todo, me encantaba esa sensación de control sobre él.

Debí de haber dejado por un momento mis estúpidas niñerías. Al menos así lo hubiera podido besar antes de que la puerta se abriera de par en par, mostrando la figura de mi futura suegra.

¿Acaso la señora no tenía nada que hacer más que acosarnos?

Me alejé de Emmett y salí sin necesidad de que se dijera palabra alguna. No sabía si llegar a ese punto era bueno o malo. Me sentía como un cachorro bien domesticado.

Tomé asiento frente a la mesita del centro ubicada en mi habitación, cogí de mal humor la manta que había estado bordando durante los últimos días. La tomé por las puntas y la vi con detenimiento. Haciendo a un lado mi genio de bruja, esto apestaba. Mi falta de talento para las artes culinarias quedaba más que demostrado cuando, en lugar de una flor, parecía que estaba bordando una añara. Y no sólo eso, la tarde pasada había hecho explotar una olla de barro mientras aprendía cómo hacer una jodida sopa de abas, y hoy por la mañana, antes de secuestrar a Emmett, me di cuenta que había matado a una inocente petunia. Aún no comprendía que había estado mal en mis cuidados, pero de lo que sí estaba segura es que la reina me iba a matar cuando se enterase.

Rechiné los dientes. ¡Quería estar con Emmett, no tejiendo estúpidas mantitas inútiles!

Un par de sirvientas arribaron poco después. Llevaban noticias: nuevos invitados habían llegado al castillo para la fiesta de Edward y la Reina había ofrecido el castillo para alojar a unos cuantos. Una comida se serviría en su bienvenida y yo, como prometida del príncipe, debía de estar presentable para la ocasión.

Comenzó nuevamente el ritual: un baño con aceites aromáticos y agua caliente antes de perderme en un hermoso vestido de seda. Si algo no soportaba era que me dieran tirones en el cabello, así que eso lo dejé en mis manos, por el propio bien de las chicas que me acompañaban. Me hice un sencillo tocado, el cual adorné con unos cuantos mechones de cabello sueltos a los costados de mi rostro.

-Lady Rosalie, sois realmente hermosa.

-Gracias – ronroneé mientras me veía en el espejo.

Emmett me esperaba en las escaleras.

-¿Todo bien? - preguntó, tomando mi mano y dándome un beso en la mejilla – Estás preciosa.

No había nadie más consiente de mi belleza que yo. Desde niña siempre recibí comentarios al respecto y cada uno de ellos elevó mi ego hasta que lo perdí de vista. La inseguridad no era uno de mis problemas, o al menos no lo había sido hasta esa tarde.

Llegamos al comedor. Emmett sujetaba mi mano al presentarnos. Las miradas se posaron en mí. Sentí como mi barbilla se enaltecía junto con mi vanidad ante los rumores que llegaban a mis oídos: "Qué hermosa", "Parece una diosa", "Su cabello es tan brillante como el oro", "Sus ojos sólo son comparables con zafiros".

Emmett me guió a su lado en la mesa. Tomé asiento. La reina Selene se encontraba en la silla principal. Vestía un elegante vestido con bordados de oro y discretos adornos de piedras que hacían juego con su corona. Su presencia, como siempre, era notable e imperial. Me pregunté vagamente por qué una mujer con su hermosura y juventud no tomó la decisión de volver a casarse.

Distinguí entre los invitados a mis amigos. Alice, Edward y Jacob se encontraban en la mesa. Mi sangre hirvió al notar que la bruja de Heidi estaba placenteramente con su trasero acomodado en la silla, mientras Bella estaba en la fila de sirvientes. Aposté a que mi hermano también estaba cerca.

-¿Por qué Bella no está sentada con nosotros? - le pregunté a Emmett

-Sería demasiado sospechoso. A mí tampoco me gusta esta situación, pero lo que queremos es que mantenga un perfil bajo, ¿no es así?

Los invitados continuaban llegando. Mi egocímetro estaba en su límite tras cada nueva presentación. Estaba a punto de explotar, cuando de repente apareció. Se trataba de una chiquilla linda, de cabello castaño y rizado que le llegaba hasta la cadera y piel blanca que hacía buen juego con sus ojos amielados; pero no fue su físico lo que me alarmó. Lo que me alarmó fue que Emmett, al verla, soltó mi mano al instante para ir a su encuentro.

-¿Helia?

-Hola, Emmett – respondió ella con voz amistosa, suave y dulce.

-Cielo santo, ¿Hace cuánto que no te veo?

-Desde que éramos niños. ¿Siete años te parecen bien?

-Te has convertido en una hermosa mujer.

-Y tú en un hombre muy galante. Decidme, ¿son cierto los rumores de que te has comprometido con una bella mujer? ¿Realmente faltarás a la promesa que me hiciste de niños?

¿Promesa? ¿Qué promesa? La reina se unió a ellos.

-Tendrás que disculpar a mi hijo, Helia.

-Su Majestad. Muchas gracias por la invitación.

-Sin embargo, a su favor puedo decir que, hasta hace apenas unos meses, si alguien le preguntaba a Emmett sobre una mujer para contraer matrimonio, tu nombre era el primero que se asomaba en sus labios.

Los tres sonrieron. Y yo, por primera vez en mucho tiempo... me sentí invisible.

* * *

**Princesa Alice.**

-¿Estás bien? - pregunté a Bella en cuanto entramos a la habitación, con la excusa de que quería acomodarme el vestido.

-Haciendo a un lado mi instinto homicida, sí.

Me sorprendía cómo es que podía mantener su humor aún cuando estaba viendo al hombre que amaba atender a otra mujer.

-Disculpa que diga esto, aún sabiendo que todo es por culpa de un hechizo, pero Edward es un tonto.

-No, Alice, no digas eso... Edward no es un tonto... Él... ¡Él es un idiota! ¡El más grande de todos!.

No supe qué decir. No sabía ver más allá de la extraña e indescriptible expresión de su rostro. ¿Estaba bromeando o lo decía en serio? ¿O acaso era una mezcla de ambos sentimientos?

Me puse de pie y caminé hacia ella. Sin decir nada, le di un abrazo.

-Alice... - Le escuché murmurar mientras hacía el intento por alejarse. La abracé con más fuerzas. Siempre he creído que todos necesitamos que nos den un abrazo de vez en cuando para recobrar fuerzas, o al menos para descansar un poco.

La dejé ir tras pasar unos cuantos segundos. Bella se apartó incomoda, con el ceño algo fruncido y mirando sus pies. Esperé a que ella tomara la palabra.

-¿Has hablado con Jasper?

No esperaba algo así. Ella me miró a los ojos.

-Apuesto a que no – dedujo fácilmente, con tono desaprobatorio.

-No he tenido la oportunidad, con tantos ojos puestos sobre nosotros todo el tiempo.

-Bueno, ahora mismo no hay nadie por acá.

Se asomó por la ventana y me llamó con un gesto en la mano.

-Las caballerizas están por allá, si no me equivoco. Llegarías en cuestión de segundos.

-¿Insinúas que yo...?

-No parece tan alto. En caso de que las cosas salieran mal, no pasaría de una torcedura del tobillo.

Creo que palidecí. Aún así, realmente quería ver a Jasper, hablarle y escuchar su voz. Verlo a distancia los últimos días era como ver el reflejo del agua en un desierto.

-Voy a intentarlo – dije, con decisión. Mi amiga sonrió en respuesta e hizo las cortinas a un lado.

Me arremangué el vestido, dispuesta a hacer el primer movimiento. Crucé primero una pierna, montando la ventana como si fuera un caballo. Bella sujetó uno de mis brazos y echó un vistazo alrededor, corroborando que no hubiera nadie vislumbrando mi atareado escape.

-Cruza la otra pierna, yo te sostengo, cuando lo hayas echo, me das tu otra mano para que te ayude a resbalar hasta abajo – dijo.

Tragué saliva y asentí. Arremangué aún más mi vestido, crucé la pierna y estiré mi mano, la cual Bella asió de inmediato, con firmeza. Comencé a descender, con mi espalda pegada a la pared de piedras. Estaba sudando y mis brazos comenzaban a doler por el estiramiento. _No importa_, me obligué a pensar con optimismo, v_eré a Jasper dentro de poco..._

_ Crash._

El sonido de algo desgarrándose. Vi hacia arriba. Mi fondo se había atorado en una de las grietas... junto con el vestido.

-¿Bella?... - susurré

-... No puedo alcanzarlo. ¿Por qué no sigues bajando?

-¡Terminaría sin vestido!

-Olvídalo. Te arrojaré algo de ropa en cuanto tenga las manos libres.

-Pero...

Suspiré. Realmente no sabía qué pensar acerca de lo fácil que Bella se las ingeniaba para resolver este tipo de problemas. Decidí hacerle caso y continuar con mi descenso cuando una de mis sandalias resbaló por una piedra musgosa, haciéndome perder por completo el equilibrio. De no ser por Bella hubiera caído estrepitosamente. En cambio, quedé colgada en el aire, con los articulaciones de mis brazos a punto de reventar por la fuerza que los estiraba hacia arriba.

-¡Un momento! - gemí, buscando con los pies alguna ranura para recobrar el equilibrio. No podía verme, pero estoy segura que, de tener enfrente un espejo, vería reflejado no a la recatada princesa por la que era conocida, si no a un menudo chango bailando por las pulgas. Podía sentir cómo mis piernas flacuchas se balanceaban de aquí a allá, como si no tuvieran peso alguno.

_No importa,_ seguía repitiendo, _todo está bien, veré a Jasper._

-¿Qué haces? - escuché a mi amiga gruñir desde arriba - ¡No eres tan ligera como pareces...!

-¿Alice? ¿Bella?

Ella guardó silencio y yo dejé de moverme en cuanto escuchamos nuestros nombres justo debajo.

Y como lo del vestido y lo de la sandalia no había sido suficiente, Jasper tenía que aparecer de la nada y verme en el estado más deplorable posible.

Pegué un gritito y comencé a patalear como loca, sin saber bien con qué objetivo. Lo único que podía pensar con claridad era que Jasper estaba contemplando mis rodillas huesudas y mis calzones blancos y pomposos.

-¡A-Alice! -gimió Bella - ¡Lo siento, no aguanto más!

Una parte de mí, mientras caía, pensó: _"Y esto es lo que sucede cuando decides seguir los consejos de un amiga loca"._

Caí sobre los brazos de Jasper. Yo hubiera preferido caer sobre una roca, abrirme la cabeza, desmayarme y olvidarme de todo lo acontecido. Mis ojos se encontraron con los suyos, que estaban bañados de diversión. Me permitió poner los pies sobre la tierra.

-¿Estás bien? Parecías... umm... ocupada.

Mis mejillas se encendieron. Jasper era un caballero, pero hasta el más cortés caballero del reino no podría resistirse a gastarse una pequeña burla al ver a una mujer en el estado en el que él me había hallado. No podía culparlo.

Algo cayó del cielo, proyectando una sombra sobre nosotros. Bella había lanzado una de mis faldas desde arriba, haciendo más evidente el hecho de que, prácticamente, me encontraba en calzones.

-¡Suerte! - dijo y desapareció. Mi cara ardía de vergüenza, pero aún tenía cabeza para decidir que lo más conveniente era vestirme.

-¿Podrías...?

-¡Oh!, claro – entendió y el rubio me dio la espalda.

Cambié mis rasgadas ropas por las nuevas con resignación.

-Ya puedes girarte.

Lo hizo y al verme me regaló una sonrisa. Yo bajé la mirada en respuesta.

-¿Qué sucede? - preguntó, de pronto se escuchaba preocupado - ¿Te heriste...?

Negué con la cabeza.

-Tengo vergüenza – confesé en un susurro.

Él soltó una risita sin poder contenerse. Aquello me molestó.

-Lo siento, lo siento – dijo, aún riendo. Intenté mantener el gesto enfadado, pero fue imposible. Jasper estaba riendo. Era la primera vez que lo veía reír desde que me había decidido confesarle mis sentimientos.

-¿Quieres... dar un paseo? - pregunté, aprovechando la situación. Ya había hecho el ridículo, ¿qué mas daba seguir haciéndolo?. Él asintió, aún con una sonrisa en los labios, y me cedió el paso para que yo comenzara a caminar.

Entramos al bosque y recorrimos algunos metros en silencio.

-Realmente tengo curiosidad. ¿Te puedo preguntar algo?

Me detuve y esperé a que continuara.

-¿Qué hacían Bella y tú?

La vergüenza me invadió nuevamente. Mis mejillas enrojecieron al notar que Jasper apenas y podía contener la risa mientras aguardaba por mi respuesta. Aún así, decidí ser sincera:

-Iba camino a las caballerizas. Quería verte. Bella dijo que si salía por la ventana nadie lo notaría. Pero las cosas no salieron bien, y de pronto apareciste tú... - lo que me hizo pensar al respecto – Es cierto. ¿Qué hacías tú allí?

-Yo también quería verte – respondió – tenía pensado escalar hasta llegar a tu ventana.

Sentí que mis ojos se iluminaban al mismo tiempo que una sonrisa se pintaba en mi cara. Di un paso al frente. Jasper sujetó mis manos con las suyas.

-Te quiero – solté con ilusión.

-Yo también.

-Sin embargo...

-Alice – me abrazó. ¿Podía él sentir lo fuerte que latía mi corazón al estar entre sus brazos? - Es demasiado egoísta lo que te voy a pedir pero, ¿podrías no pensar en nada más que en nosotros por el momento? Tu padre, tu reino, el príncipe Eric... Yo solucionaré todo. Por eso, ¿podrías dirigir tus pensamientos únicamente a tu amor por mi?

Asentí, confiando plenamente en él. Sus manos acariciaron mi rostro gentilmente mientras sus labios iban al encuentro de los míos. Cerré los ojos, alcé mis brazos hasta su cuello y me entregué a ese beso amable, con sabor a miel.

* * *

Tomó el arco y lanzó una flecha.

Asintió con orgullo, sus habilidades habían mejorado considerablemente en cuestión de días. Lo que era mejor, recién se había percatado que el tiro con arco era algo que realmente le gustaba y no se le daba tan mal. Aquellos que decían que siempre sería un asco en los deportes, podían meterse sus palabras por donde mejor les cupiera.

Continuó practicando hasta que le dolieron los brazos y se le marcaron cayos en las manos, gotitas de sudor caían de su cabello. Tenía los pies descalzos y sucios, y los pantalones llenos de tierra. Decidió descansar bajo la sombra de aquel árbol que ya le resultaba muy familiar e inhaló hondo cuando una brisa de aire refrescó su frente.

Cuando abrió los ojos, descubrió que había anochecido. Se puso en pie rápidamente, acomodó la odiada falda alrededor de su cintura, se calzó las sandalias y corrió de regreso al castillo.

Se detuvo cuando encontró a Edward saliendo por la misma puerta de entrada. No iba solo. Le acompañaba "Lady Heidi". Decidió actuar como si no los hubiera visto y continuó caminando.

Quizás había corrido demasiado rápido pero ya no tenía energías más que para arrastrar los pies hasta llegar a su habitación. Decidió descansar en una de las fuentes del jardín. Sumergió una de sus manos en el agua fría y clara y se mojó la cara. Era una noche fresca.

-¿Lo extrañas, no?_ Chapotear en las resbalosas calles de Forks.

Asintió. Jacob se sentó a su lado. Ella no se molestó en preguntar en qué momento había aparecido de la nada.

-¿Dónde estabas? Te estuve buscando durante toda la tarde.

-En el bosque.

-Dudo mucho que hayas ido a oler las flores o a perseguir mariposas. ¿En qué problema te estás metiendo?

-En ninguno. Estoy practicando tiro con arco.

-Sabía que algo así sería.

El moreno la observó con detenimiento.

-No hagas eso -dijo él tras unos segundos

-¿Qué cosa?

-Actuar como si nada estuviera pasando. Es fastidioso.

-Es que realmente no está pasando nada – masculló Bella

-¿Ah, no? -alzó él una ceja incrédula - Tu príncipe no te recuerda, si lo hace se muere, y está a punto de casarse con algo peor que una bruja. ¿Eso es nada?

-Estoy tratando de pensar en una solución. Si no la hay, no es como si el mundo fuera a acabarse por eso.

-El mundo no, pero, ¿tu corazón?

-Tampoco.

-Tendrías que verte en un espejo para comprender el origen de mis dudas.

-Un mal de amores no me va a matar, ¿sabes? Te estás confundiendo. Me veo así por el desvelo. Mi cuerpo no se acostumbra a esta época y me cuesta trabajo dormir.

Jacob apretó los labios. Era difícil creer en sus palabras cuando sus ojos demostraban todo lo contrario. Bueno, realmente Jacob estaba seguro que Bella podía superar cualquier trágico escenario que se le pudiera pintar, el problema era el dolor y las cicatrices. Oh si, las cicatrices: Isabella no les daba importancia y ese era el problema, éstas terminarían cobrando una alta factura si seguían siendo ignoradas como hasta ahora.

Jacob sacó un pañuelo de sus bolsillos y lo humedeció en el agua de la fuente.

-Traes mugre por todas partes – le dijo a Bella y le comenzó a limpiar la cara – Vamos.

-¿A dónde?

-A mi habitación.

Ella frunció el ceño en señal de confusión, a lo que Jacob explicó:

-Hay una tina con agua caliente y cena recién hecha allá.

No lo diría, pero los deseos de enredar sus dedos en ese cabello espeso y castaño habían nacido desde el momento en que Bella había salido del baño, secándose las puntas con una toalla, y lo habían estado torturando mientras ella tomaba asiento y comía de los platos que los sirvientes habían subido para la cena.

-Oye – habló la castaña mientras tomaba asiento con las piernas cruzadas sobre la cama - ¿Es seguro que estés acá?

-Lo es. Esa mujer no puede hacernos nada por el momento.

-Por el momento – repitió la muchacha. Algo parecía no gustarle – Ten cuidado, ¿quieres?

-¿Preocupada?

-¿Y qué si es así?

-Sólo come

-¿Qué hay de ti?

-Hay suficiente para ambos, ¿ves?

Ella había tomado un cubierto y picado algo de fruta. Los ojos de Jacob habían encontrado, sin intención, un espacio en el que podía divisar una de las costuras de su sostén. Desvió la mirada al instante, sintiéndose estúpido. No es como si anteriormente no hubiera visto eso y más; pero por alguna razón, muy psicológica quizás, no era lo mismo contemplar algo así como un hombre que como un perro.

Estaba a punto de enloquecer para cuando la muchacha mencionó algo sobre ir a la biblioteca antes de dormir. Él no dudo en mostrarse de acuerdo. ¡Que los dioses la alejaran de él en ese instante, en el que sus instintos de hombre parecían estar totalmente despiertos!

-Gracias, Jake – dijo Bella al volverse para darle un puñetazo amistoso – Es bueno tenerte cerca.

-Siempre, Bella – respondió él, dando un paso hacia el frente e inclinándose para darle un beso en la mejilla.

Se podía permitir al menos eso, ¿no?

La castaña lo vio, asombrada. Él le regaló una sonrisa torcida, boba. Quizás estaba siendo demasiado vanidoso con su persona pero casi podía apostar a que ella se había ruborizado. Dio media vuelta antes de que se pudiera decir algo y la dejó sola.

Isabella tocó su mejilla en la que aún podía percibir el cosquilleo cálido que los labios de Jacob habían dejado. Permaneció allí, de pie sin hacer nada y sin darse cuenta hasta que una segunda presencia le hizo compañía.

-¿Qué haces aquí? - cuestionó ella, aunque era una pregunta estúpida. La sonrisa del príncipe indicó que él pensaba lo mismo.

- Creo que yo debería de ser quien exija tal respuesta.

¿Y qué te hace pensar que yo tendré siquiera la intención de contestarte?

No sé. ¿Por dónde debería comenzar? ¿Por el hecho de que yo estaba mucho antes de que tú llegaras o por que soy el príncipe de este castillo y tengo todo el derecho de estar donde a mi se me antoje a la hora que desee?

Ella rechistó. Pensó por un momento en irse, pero su orgullo y (debía de admitirlo aunque le fuera difícil) el deseo de estar al menos un instante, al menos con una riña de por medio, con aquel muchacho la detuvieron. Por el contrario, pasó a un lado de él y se acercó a uno de los libreros, aparentó buscar entre los libros, pero la verdad es que tomó uno al azar y luego fue y se sentó en uno de los sillones, sintiendo la mirada del príncipe todo el tiempo sobre su espalda.

-Eres una mujer con gustos extraños – señaló él, acercándose unos pasos - ¿A qué persona se le antoja leer a tan altas horas de la noche?

-A mí... y lamento informarte que no soy la única.

-¿Ah, no?

-Tú también estás aquí – señaló.

-¿Siempre te ha resultado así de fácil ignorar la presencia de un noble? - preguntó Edward al ver que ella prefería ver las hojas del libro que a él.

La muchacha respondió con simple y despreocupado encogimiento de hombros. Él frunció el ceño, confundido, ¿qué pasaba con ella? No lo entendía. En sus casi veinte años de vida jamás había conocido a persona, niño o anciano, hombre o mujer, de cuna noble o no, que se dirigiera y comportara frente a él con esos modales. Nadie excepto su primo Emmett y viejos amigos de la infancia. Es más, pensándolo bien, ¡ni siquiera ellos!.

-Sólo para estar seguros – habló - ¿Realmente estáis consciente de quién soy yo?

-Sí.

-Soy el príncipe de Voltarie – explicó, aún así.

-Lo sé.

-El heredero al trono.

-Entendido.

-Voltarie es uno de uno de los reinos más ricos y poderosos que existen.

-Felicidades

-¿Realmente no te importa? - soltó al fin, cansado de que todos sus esfuerzos obtuvieran siempre un monosílabo de respuesta

-No.

Dioses. ¿De qué estaba hecha esta niña? ¿Qué clase de poder corría por sus venas como para mostrar semejante actitud y él no tuviera la capacidad de sentirse ofendido? Todo lo contrario. Encontraba algo de diversión en todo esto. Era como un juego en el que el reto era dejarla sin palabras. Estaba ideando un contraataque, cuando descubrió que ella se había acercado a él. Su cabello olía a esencia de fresas, un aroma que había percibido anteriormente en otras mujeres, pero que ahora le resultaba peculiarmente exquisito.

-No intentes ganar un juego de palabras contra mí. Es imposible, sobre todo en tu condición.

¿Su condición? ¿Cuál era su condición? No era la primera vez que esta niña le decía cosas extrañas. Se obligó a contener la respiración, el perfume a fresas no le dejaba concentrarse.

-Tenéis el cabello húmedo – apuntó y se encaminó hacia la ventana para cerrarla, en parte por sincera preocupación, en parte para anteponer una distancia que ni él mismo entendía porqué le era tan necesaria.

¿Estaba huyendo? Se negaba a verlo de esa manera, pues no había razones para hacerlo. Si bien la muchacha no tenía el físico que le atraía de inmediato, tampoco le desagradaba, pero...

Ya había tenido el mismo debate interior, justo por la mañana, cuando ella le había hecho la pregunta de si él podría amarla. La muchacha había aguardado por su respuesta, de pie, con sus ojos chocolate mirándole fijamente.

_-¿Te enamorarías de alguien como yo?_

"_Sin duda"_ – fue lo primero que pensó, pero sus labios dieron otra respuesta

_-Cualquier hombre podría quedar encantado contigo._

_-Cualquier hombre_ – había repetido ella, empuñando las manos - _¿Pero qué hay de ti? ¿Simplemente no te gusto nada? ¿Ni para pasar una noche? _

Aquel comentario directo le había sobresaltado, le había hecho pensar. Si bien estaba a nada de pedir la mano de Lady Heidi en matrimonio, eso no había impedido de que en los últimos días, cuando podía, fuera al bosque a despedirse de sus amadas doncellas, quienes, con húmedas mejillas, le rogaban por una última noche que él no podía negarles.

Sin embargo, esta muchacha estaba allí, pidiéndole lo mismo que, si las cuentas no le fallaban, cinco mujeres le habían pedido en los últimos días. ¿Por qué se negaba ahora? ¿Era por la descomunal diferencia de personalidades? ¿Su corazón se ablandaría si se lo pedía de una manera más amable y con lágrimas en los ojos?

De alguna modo supo que esa muchacha jamás le pediría algo llorando. De alguna manera, también, estuvo seguro de que no era ese el problema. No se trataba de modales. Había algo más.

_-Estoy a punto de prometerme – _había contestado aún lleno de dudas _– no es propio que me hagas ese tipo de comentarios._

Edward regresó al presente, cerró la ventana y dio media vuelta. La muchacha había vuelto a tomar asiento en el sillón y hojeaba el libro, tenía las piernas cruzadas en forma de mariposa y los pantalones de manta se asomaban por debajo de la falda.

-"Estoy a punto de prometerme, no es propio que me hagas ese tipo de comentarios" – dijo la muchacha de repente, con una pésima y exagerada imitación de su voz, como si todo este tiempo hubiera estado fisgoneando en sus pensamientos. Luego soltó una risita, claramente burlona, mientras sus ojos seguían fijos en las hojas del libro, como si estuviera hablando sola o leyendo en voz alta – Te hubieras escuchado. Tanto recato no le va al príncipe más mujeriego de la historia.

¿Cómo sabía ella...?

-¿Me has visto salir al bosque...?

-¿Al bosque...?

-Te diré que lo hago por amabilidad. Es lo menos que puedo hacer al contemplar sus corazones rotos por mi causa...

- De modo que... – le interrumpieron - ¿te has estado acostando con otras mujeres?

Silencio. El príncipe supo que había hablado de más y tuvo miedo al verse reflejado en la naciente ira de esos ojos color chocolate. La muchacha se puso de pie y caminó en su dirección, en sus manos llevaba el grueso libro que había estado hojeando hasta el momento. Una vocecilla le advirtió que debería cuidarse de ése objeto.

-Yo...

-¡Eres un cerdo sin vergüenza! - el libro salió volando en su dirección. Afortunadamente, sus reflejos actuaron rápido y pudo esquivarlo, hecho que sólo pareció incrementar la rabia de la muchacha, quien sabe el cielo cómo ni cuándo, había conseguido toda una dotación de libros para atacarlo.

-Un... ¡Un momento!

-¡Mujeriego de mierda! ¡No puedo creerlo!

Los libros salían disparados con furia y sin freno uno detrás de otro, y fue imposible esquivarlos todos. Finalmente, terminó derrumbado por un ancho volumen pasta dura con más de dos mil páginas que fue a dar justo a su nariz.

-¡Espera! ¡Me rindo! -gruñó, aún mareado por el golpe. La castaña comenzó a avanzar lentamente en su dirección y se agachó para que sus ojos quedaran a la misma altura. Él retrocedió, sin levantarse del suelo, hasta que su espalda pegó con la pared - ¿Qué planeas hacerme?

-¡Te pienso arrancar esa cosa que te cuelga entre las piernas, maldito patán! - siseó ella en respuesta.

_¡¿De dónde mierda sacó esa navaja?!_ Edward palideció y se echó más para atrás, recordando que estaba acorralado. Tragó saliva mientras tomaba valor para encontrarse de nuevo con esa mirada psicópata y, cuando así fue, tuvo que cubrirse la boca para ahogar una risita que hasta a él mismo agarró desprevenido.

-Tú... ¿te estás riendo? - inquirió ella, con voz indignada - ¿Realmente te parece gracioso?

-Algo; sí – aceptó él, aprovechando la distracción para arrebatarle el arma y aprisionarla contra el suelo.

La cabeza de Isabella se golpeó en el acto.

-¡Auch!

-Lo siento, lo siento... ¿Por qué te estoy pidiendo disculpas? -reaccionó -¡Tú eres la que comenzó a atacarme por nada!

-¿Por nada? ¡Te estoy dando una lección, bastardo mujeriego!

Ella comenzó a patalear, así que él tuvo que aprisionar sus piernas con las suyas. Volvió a reír.

-¡Sigue riendo! ¡Después de todo son las últimas risas que darás en este mundo!

-Primero tenéis que lograr escapar de mí – replicó él, sabiéndose victorioso. Aún si el nivel de violencia de esa mujercita era algo nunca visto ni en sueños, sus fuerzas estaban totalmente desequilibradas. Jugó un poco con la posición de sus cuerpos. Esta vez, ambos quedaron de rodillas al suelo, acomodó las manos de la muchacha detrás de su espalda, sin hacerle daño, pero con la fuerza necesaria para que no pudiera liberarse. - ¿Qué haré con vos? Habéis estado a punto de herir al príncipe.

-Tú...

-Shh...

Posó la punta de su dedo sobre los labios de la muchacha. Ella no dudó en morderlo.

_¡Ñak!_

-¡¿Qué haces?! ¡Suéltame!

-¡Pribmero libérabme túb! - ordenó ella, aún con la carne entre los dientes.

Él gruñó, más no accedió a rendirse. ¡Tendría que arrancarle la mano para lograr que aceptara algo como eso!

-¡Duele!

La castaña presionó con un poco más de fuerza.

-¡Duele! ¡Duele, maldición!

-¡Prométeblo!

-¿Qué?... ¿Qué quieres que prometa?

-!Queb Nob teb abcostarasb con másb mubjebresb hastab queb teb casesb!

Sabía que pedirle que no durmiera con su esposa era mucho, aunque ganas le sobraron. Por el momento se conformaba con saber que no estaba allí, como abejita picando todas las flores que se encontrara en el bosque. Sobre esa supuesta boda y de la bruja Heidi, ya se encargaría después.

-No entendí nada de lo que has dicho.

Bella blanqueó los ojos y ejerció un poco más de fuerza en los dientes.

-¡Era una broma! - gimió Edward - ¡De acuerdo! No iré más al bosque para despedir a mis doncellas.

-¡Júrablo!

-No deberías de tomar los juramentos a juego...

_ ¡ÑAK!_

-¡Mierda! ¡Lo juro! ¡Lo juro! ¡Lo juro por mi nombre!

La morena finalmente abrió la boca y liberó su dedo índice en medio de risitas.

Edward descubrió que tuvo deseos de devolverle la maldad y se sobresaltó. Ya bastante reprochable era su conducta hasta ahora. En su vida había siquiera sospesado la idea de usar su fuerza contra alguna mujer y, mucho menos, se imaginó que pudiera soltar maldiciones en presencia de una. Contuvo la respiración al ser consciente de lo mal que estaba obrando y todo por culpa de esa chiquilla que actuaba más como un animalito salvaje que como una doncella, atacándolo, maldiciendolo a toda garganta. Era de esperarse que los lados oscuros de su alma se agitaran en respuesta...

_No es la primera vez._

Frunció el ceño. Isabella sintió que las manos que la sujetaban perdían un poco de fuerza. El corazón de Edward comenzó a latir fuertemente y sus pensamientos se crisparon en su cerebro, una secuencia ilegible de imágenes se pegaron unas con otras, creando una masa palpitante. _¿Quién...?_ ¿Quién le había hecho sentir lo mismo...?

Isabella permaneció quieta, escuchando como la respiración del príncipe se hacía profunda y pesada. La fuerza que la tenía sometida había desaparecido, dio media vuelta, presintiendo que algo extraño sucedía.

-Ey – susurró al hallarse frente a frente con Edward. Los ojos del muchacho se anclaron en los suyos, ausentes y llenos de preocupación. Ella comenzó a asustarse - ¡Ey!

Él no reaccionaba, lo único que hacía era palidecer más y más. Isabella lo sacudió de los hombros.

-¡Edward!

-B-Bella... - susurró él, alcanzando su mejilla con la punta de sus dedos temblorosos antes de encogerse ante el dolor.

Entonces Bella comprendió: él estaba recordando... recordando y muriendo al mismo tiempo. Tenía que frenarlo. Rápido. Lo recogió para que pudieran ambos ponerse de pie, una vez lo consiguió, juntó todas sus fuerzas en la pierna derecha y le estampó una patada en la boca del estómago. El príncipe gimió al momento, expulsó una extensa bocanada de aire, tosió fuertemente y, finalmente, le miró a los ojos.

-Tú... estás... complemente... loca – ahogó, antes de caer inconsciente al suelo.

Isabella se resbaló hasta caer a su lado y se permitió respirar. Edward dormía tranquilamente, con un ligero ronquido. Quizás el golpe no había sido lo más ortodoxo, pero había funcionado; además, se lo debía, la mordida no había sido suficiente. Contempló el rostro del príncipe y frunció el ceño... _De verdad eres guapo_, pensó antes de darle una débil codazo en las costillas, _maldito idiota..._

Cuando Edward despertó, crispó el rostro y descubrió que le dolía la cabeza y el cuerpo entero.

_Esa muchacha loca_... ¡¿Estaba allí?! Se acercó en silencio al notar que estaba profundamente dormida._¿Qué clase de agresor se queda dormido al lado de su derrotada víctima?_ La observó un momento y alzó una ceja, incrédulo, ¿cómo había logrado burlar su fuerza? Lo único que podía recordar era el rodillazo final en el estómago. No recordaba nada más, pero estaba seguro que había sufrido más agravios. Una patada en el estómago no era capaz de dejarlo tan dolorido como estaba, aunque sí, el estómago era lo que más le dolía además de la cabeza.

Miró hacia el cielo, la luna estaba ya muy alta. Observó meditabundo a la muchacha que dormía en el suelo. ¿Qué hacer? Despertarla podía significar otra lluvia de libros y golpes, pero tampoco podía dejarla allí botada, ¿llevarla a su habitación? Tenía entendido que estaba al lado de los aposentos de la princesa Alice, pero no sabía con exactitud de cuál se trataba y, además, estaba algo retirado. Su habitación estaba a unos cuantos pasos. Se agachó para acomodar a la castaña sobre su espalda, cuidando no despertarla, y se puso en pie, ¿cómo alguien tan ligera había podido causarle tanto daño?; caminó hacia su habitación, procurando que nadie los viera. Al llegar, la dejó caer sobre la cama; fue entonces cuando se percató de que seguía sin curarse las heridas. _¿Por qué es tan testaruda? _se preguntó mientras iba en búsqueda de una caja con ungüentos. Limpió los rasguños y vendó las cortadas más profundas con mucho cuidado, cuando terminó, sus ojos se concentraron en observarla allí tendida, tentándolo...

Carraspeó y se obligó a enterrarla con todas las almohadas y cojines que pudo localizar al reconocer el rumbo de sus pensamientos. ¿Quién lo diría? Que tendría a una mujer yaciendo entre sus sábanas por razones distintas a la pasión. Bebió un poco de agua directamente de un jarrón que permanecía en una mesita de noche y tomó asiento en el sofá más cercano a la ventana. Una punzada se hizo presente en su dedo índice derecho, lo alzó, a la luz de la luna, logró divisar la marca que los dientes de esa niña le habían dejado. Recordó todo lo que podía y apretó los labios al descubrir que estaba sonriendo como un tonto. ¿Por qué se sentía tan... feliz? Giró para verla y sonrió nuevamente al divisar la montaña de sábanas, cojines y almohadas que él mismo había creado; lo único que alcanzó a ver fue uno de sus pies. _Así está bien... Estamos mejor de esta manera._

Lo despertó un revoloteo suave sobre su cabello, abrió los ojos lentamente y la imagen que se le presentó al instante le resultó más agradable de lo que imaginaría.

-¿Hasta cuándo piensas dormir?

-Es normal que esté cansado cuando he sido ferozmente atacado por una oveja salvaje.

-¿Oveja salvaje?

Edward estiró los brazos y las piernas al ponerse en pie, a pesar de haber pasado la noche en un sofá, había dormido muy bien.

-Así es. He decidido que te llamaré así.

-Te recuerdo que tengo un nombre.

-Uno que no me gusta. Antonieta: demasiado serio para tu persona.

-Pensé que no lo recordabas.

-No te llamo así porque no te va. Siento que estoy llamando a alguien que no eres tú.

Bella dio media vuelta para evitar que Edward la viera. Se sentía tan idiota y estúpidamente feliz por sus palabras, que le avergonzaba.

-Gra-gracias – tartamudeó, maldiciendo su torpeza –Por vendarme las heridas... y por dejarme dormir en tu cama.

Un toque de nudillos contra la puerta interrumpió la respuesta de Edward.

-¿Quién es? - pidió saber

-Mi Señor, vengo a limpiar vuestros aposentos – contestó la voz de una criada al otro lado.

La mirada del príncipe se dirigió hacia Bella, llena de preocupación. Bella entendió de inmediato y mucho más. La situación ameritaba a crear rumores y a esa bruja no le iba a gustar saber que "su príncipe" había pasado la noche con otra mujer. Además, eso implicaba que ella y las demás personas le prestaran atención. Necesitaba esconderse. De inmediato. Hizo señas al príncipe para que abriera mientras ella se arrastraba debajo de la cama.

La criada ingresó a la habitación en silencio. Bella únicamente vio sus pies.

-Alteza, ¿está bien que limpie estando vos aquí?

-No tengo muchas ganas de salir al exterior.

-Puedo venir más tarde... o si lo deseáis, puedo haceros compañía...

_¡Ni te atrevas a aceptar, maldito bastardo!_ Gruñó Bella en la oscuridad

-Agradezco vuestra oferta, pero me temo que tengo que rechazarla.

-¡Lo siento mucho si os ofendí, Mi Señor!

-No os apenéis. Sois una dama hermosa, por favor, ved y encontrad a un hombre digno de vos.

-¡Si tan siquiera tuviera esa suerte! Como me gustaría ser bendecida como esa muchacha, la que acompaña a la princesa Alice. Todos en el castillo comentan de su encuentro con el príncipe Jacob, en cómo él la estrechó entre sus brazos.

-Un abrazo no significa siempre esa clase de amor. Se puede tratar únicamente de amistad- señaló Edward.

-Es amor, Mi Señor, ayer el príncipe la llevó a su habitación, ordenó a un par de criadas que prepararan un baño con sales aromáticas y mandó a cocinar deliciosos platillos. Yo misma los vi, ya muy entrada la noche. El príncipe la despidió con un tierno beso en la mejilla. ¡Los rumores dicen que le pedirá matrimonio hoy mismo, en la fiesta que se hará a nombre de su cumpleaños, Alteza!

Isabella tuvo un mal presentimiento del silencio que se hizo en la habitación. Únicamente escuchaba los pasos de la muchacha rodear la cama y el sonido de las sábanas siendo dobladas y desplegadas una y otra vez. Cuando la joven criada se retiró, ella salió gateando con sus codos. Edward se acercó y le tendió la mano para que pudiera ponerse en pie.

-Deberías irte de inmediato – dijo, con rostro serio y mirada afilada - ¿O acaso sabe el príncipe Jacob que disfrutas pasearte de cama en cama?

* * *

Jujuju... Sigo viva **(✿◠‿◠) **

Y ustedes posiblemente estén preparando antorchas y lanzas para lincharme **(+_+)**

Pero en fin ... Siento mucho la demora **(╥_╥)**

He estado terriblemente ocupada, con decirles que ni vacaciones he tenido desde diciembre: entre proyectos finales, último año de la universidad, tareas, trabajo y mi poca vida social... un día de estos moriré sobre el teclado. (┛◉Д◉)┛彡┻━┻ (Si lo hago, por favor, venguen mi muerte)

Bueno ya, dejando de lado todo mi dramatismo (y emoticonos, jeje) ¡últimos capítulos de la historia! 1/5. Así que pronto descansarán de mí. Realmente no sé si publicaré más historias sobre twilight, ¡tengo tantas en mente!, pero creo que prefiero adaptarlas a personajes propios, así que ya les iré contando después.

Bueno, me voy... que la vida y mis obligaciones continúan (desgraciadamente ¬¬). ¡Muchas gracias por su paciencia y por todos sus comentarios llenos de preocupación y apoyo! ᕙ(⇀‸↼‶)ᕗ

Bueno ya **U_U** ¡Saludos! Nos leemos pronto (espero xD)


End file.
